


Love Under the Sun

by ryleempiatt



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Best Friends, Break Up, Challenges, Drama, Drama & Romance, Falling In Love, Female Friendship, Friendship/Love, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Love Confessions, Love Island: The Game Season 2, Love at First Sight, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Spain, Summer, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 46
Words: 206,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryleempiatt/pseuds/ryleempiatt
Summary: Maizie Blackwood took a chance and signed up for Love Island. Will she be able to let go of her painful past and fall in love?
Relationships: Bobby McKenzie & Main Character (Love Island), Bobby McKenzie/Priya, Elijah & Main Character (Love Island), Lucas Koh/Main Character (Love Island)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 55





	1. Maizie: Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did some editing! I mainly added a bit more conversation. Enjoy babes. :)

Maizie traced the constellations tattoo on her leg. She loved the stars. She wasn't sure if they could really tell stories or the future but it was fascinating to hear them. She wanted to believe, but believing was for idiots. She thought back to what her sister told her before she left.

"Zi. This is good for you. Be open to new experiences AND people. Love is in your future, it was in your tea leaves." She wasn't sure about the tea thing but it was comforting she cared so much about her. She was five years older than her, so usually she was the supportive one. Especially, in their family.

"We're here, miss." The driver interrupted her thoughts. With one last breath she stepped out of the jeep and looked up at the Villa. It was breathtaking. She walked through the front door and found her way to the communal bedroom. _**How'd they make everything look so amazing?**_

There were ten beds. Five were on one side all with plush yellow duvets with an island themed picture above each bed. The beds on the other side of the room all had blue duvets. There were huge windows above each bed, overlooking the rest of the Villa. The Spanish hills covered behind them like a blanket over the earth. At the end of the room there were cubbies lined along the walls with small chests at the foot of each bed.

"Hey babes!" She turned around and was greeted by another girl. She had flawless brown skin with big brown eyes. She wore gold hoops in her braids. She was tall and slender. "My name is Hope. It's so good to meet you! I was so excited to be here I almost fell on my face. Imagine starting Love Island off like that." Hope gave her a hug

"Hi. I'm Maizie, I'm so happy to meet you. I wouldn't worry 'bout that. I guarantee there are going to be more embarrassing things for the viewers to see. So what do you do on the outside?" 

"I'm a retail ambassador for a toy company in London." 

"That sounds like so much fun, getting to work with toys all day. You must love it." 

Hope laughed. "You're adorable. I really do love it. It can be fun but it can also be very overwhelming. What do you do?"

"I'm a charity worker. I mostly work with underprivileged kids and homeless families. I teach cooking classes, basic skills, how to make resumes, and do job interviews." 

"You sound busier than me! But that's so sweet of you. A person's job can say a lot about a person. And yours tells me we're going to be good friends." Hope nudged her gently in the ribs.

"Why? Cause I can cook." Maizie joked. They heard heels approaching.

"You can cook?? Alright, you're my new bff." They turned around and were met by a new girl. "I'm Lottie."

Lottie had platinum hair with pink tips. Her make up accentuated her brilliant green eyes perfectly. Her lips were colored with a deep red. She was a makeup artist from Australia. Soon the other two girls had arrived. Marisol was a spicy latina with long wavy hair. She had high cheek bones and lovely bronze skin. Her eyes were almost a light shade of brown. She wore black glasses that gave her a sexy librarian look. She was a law student from Portsmouth. Hannah had pale skin with dark freckles over her nose and cheek bones. Her long ginger hair was in a braid that hung over her shoulder. Her blue eyes shone with innocence. She was a social media assistant from St Albans.

"So ladies, how are we feeling?" Hope asked looking around at the other girls.

"I'm a bit nervous. I mean there's going to be so many gorgeous boys. What if none of them like me? Or I don't like them?" Hannah chewed her lip nervously.

"Babes. You're about to share a bed with a boy you just met. If you can do that, you can do anything." Hope gave her a reassuring smile.

"You're beautiful. You're bound to find someone." Lottie put a hand on Hannah's shoulder, she relaxed a bit at that.

"Thanks. I hope you girls are right. It's just...you're all so pretty. I'm afraid to be overlooked."

"Hun. We've got your back. We need to support each other. I feel like we're going to be this group of awesome women helping each other get coupled up. I always put my friends first. Girl code means everything." Lottie was looking at all of them as she spoke. Marisol grimaces and looks at Lottie.

"I'm not so sure. I hate to be THAT person but I'm here for me. I'm going for what I want." Marisol paused to look at the rest of the girls. "Look. I'm not here to make enemies. I respect that we should be friends. But I'm just saying we can't put what we want last just to make other girls happy. We need to be fierce. You'll never get anywhere by just letting another girl get what she wants so you don't hurt her feelings." Lottie's smile disappeared as she glared at Marisol. Hannah looked at Marisol, scrunching her face in thought.

"That's pretty hardcore. I kinda like it. I'm such a coward when it comes to dating." She smiled at Marisol. Lottie rolled her eyes and went to argue. Afraid of things escalating Maizie jumped in.

"I think it's important to support each other. This place'll do your head in. But this is Love Island. Not stepping on someone else's toes is almost impossible. Let's just try and be as supportive and respectful of each other as we can."

 _Ding._ **_Saved by the bell._ **

"What was that?" Marisol asked a smile spreading across her face.

"I have an idea." Lottie looked at her phone and read the text aloud.

 **"Girls it's time to meet the boys! There's five sexy men waiting to meet you on the lawn. You'll take it in turns to make an entrance and pick a boy. But don't relax. The boys will stay up for grabs until every girl has chosen. Will the next girl out steal your hunk and put you on the bench? #picknmix #standbyyourman."** The girls began chatting about who would go first. _Ding._ Maizie's phone vibrated in her hand. Smiling she looked at the girls.

"Time to see what these lads er made of." She waltzed out of the room and made her way to the front door. A crew member there explained what to do. She took a deep breath. _**Alright lass. This is it. You can do this.**_ She walked through the door, her eyes struggling to adjust to the sunlight. She looked over and saw the host, Caroline, reading from a little gold card. When she finished she approached the boys smiling. _**So many gorgeous men. A girl is spoiled for choice.**_ She walked up to the first one.

"Alright? My name's Gary. Nice to meet you." He is a crane operator from Chatham. He had short blonde hair and blue eyes. He was shorter than the rest of the other guys, but he obviously worked out more. He had a couple machine tattoos. _**He seems nice. Very muscular, he clearly works out A LOT. His tattoos definitely describe him well. He obviously loves his machines. He is a crane operator...but that seems a bit much.**_ She looks him over, smiling. 

"Hi Gary." She walked over to the next boy.

"Hi. I'm Noah." He doesn't say anything else. Noah is a librarian from Romford. He was tall and muscular, not as much as Gary but still fit. He had short brown hair that was a little wavy on top and his eyes were a light golden brown. **_Dreamy. He's very handsome, but seems to be pretty quiet. I wonder if he's shy. Maybe he takes the librarian thing too seriously?_** He smiles and politely nods at him.

"Hi." She turned her attention to the next guy. 

"Hi beautiful, I'm Rocco. I'm looking forward to making a connection with you." He had soft green eyes and a strong Irish accent. He owned a food truck. His hair was full of shaggy, brown curls. He had some sort of an Chinese tattoo on his chest. _**I love his accent. He's very attractive. Bit cheesy but we'll see. I could see Ainsley going for a lad like him.**_ She approached the next boy.

"I'm Ibrahim. Girl you're like a winning all four major golf tournaments in one year...a grand slam." He flexed. His chat was a bit weak but he was hot. He was the tallest boy there. Every muscle on his body looked defined and solid as a rock. He had warm brown eyes and short, black braids. **_I guess that's a compliment? He definitely is the fittest lad here. He looks like he could carry me for days._ **She smiles at him.

"Nice to meet you, Ibrahim." She moved onto the last boy and stopped dead in her tracks. _**Fuck. What've I got myself into?**_ His name was Bobby, he worked as a hospital caterer. This man looked like a work of art. His intense hazel eyes met hers. They were deep and striking. Just looking into them melted her insides. He had soft bronze skin. His full lips were perfectly shaped. She almost kissed him just to know what they felt like. The best bit was his freckles. They covered his nose and cheeks bones and sprinkled over his chest. She imagined kissing them, following the trail across his face and moving down his neck. 

"Saved the best fer last did ye, lass? I'm like a sweet dessert at the end of a four-course meal of beefcake." He gave her a smile that twisted her insides. _**He's a Scot. Damn it. What've I done.**_ Her real laugh erupted before she could catch it. Snort and all. He smiled bigger at her snort and flushed a little.

"Are you saying your sweeter than these other lads?" Maizie chimed back. She bit her lip.

"Pick me and find out." She gave him a sexy little smirk making sure to show her dimples. Without breaking eye contact she took a step back. _**Time to find out my options.**_

"If you fancy me step forward." Everyone except Noah stepped up. **_Apparently, I made a good impression._** She forced herself to look away from Bobby, her brain started to feel fuzzy from looking at him. She asked the boys to tell her why they stepped forward, but pretended to listen while she cleared her thoughts. The effect Bobby had on her was dangerous. She felt something strong for him and they'd barely talked. He was easily the most gorgeous guy she had ever seen. His smile sent chills through her spine. She couldn't stop thinking about those damn freckles. She couldn't choose him. _**I can't**_ _ **chance it. Never again.**_ Gary seemed like a nice bloke. She got the feeling he was the laid back kind of bloke. Definitely attractive. They all were. Rocco was a smooth talker, he had gorgeous green eyes too. Ibrahim stumbled with his words, but in a charming way. Maybe he had hidden depths. **_But who is the safest choice?_** After they finished she stood there a moment making her decision. She looked over the boys again, trying to figure out which one to get to know first.

"I choose Rocco." **_He's a little hippie for me, but I do really like his vibe. Maybe this is something we can ease into._** As she went to stand next to Rocco she stole a glance at Bobby. It felt like he could see into her broken soul. For a moment she saw disappointment in his eyes before it vanished. She felt heat crawl into her face, he winked at her as he blushed too. Thankfully, Lottie walked out and gave her an excuse to look away. His eyes were mesmerizing. One thing was very clear to her. **_I've got to be careful with that lad. He can break my heart in a second._**

The rest of the choosing went by in a flash, but Maizie wasn't paying much attention. All she knew was Marisol chose Ibrahim, Hope chose Noah, and Hannah chose Gary. To her surprise Lottie chose Bobby, but she couldn't think about how she felt about that. She couldn't think about Bobby at all. Once everyone was paired up they were free to mingle and made their way to the sun loungers. _**Maybe I should**_ ** _pull Rocco aside to get to know him a bit better...and distract myself from Bobby._** She took Rocco's hand.

"Let's have a chat." She started pulling him towards the edge of the pool away from the others. He smiled as she guided him. She looked over her shoulder and saw Bobby looking at her. **_Fuck my life._** She turned her attention back to Rocco as she sat down on the edge of the pool and dipped her feet in. "I thought we should just take some time to get to know each other first."

"Well, ask away. I'm an open book. I've got to say though, I am loving the way this adventure is starting out already." He gave her a smoldering look abusing his long eyelashes.

"Okay. I'm guessing that means you're happy I picked you then. So that answers my first question." He smiled in reply. "Alright. My next one. Hmm....oh! What is your goal in life?" 

"Getting heavy straight away, I like it. Alright. My biggest goal in life is to travel wherever the universe sends me. I believe the universe controls all paths of life. It sends you where you need to go. So I follow the path it allows and let it guide me. It'll never lead me anywhere I'm not meant to be." He splashed his feet in the pool sending ripples through the water.

"Interesting view on life. My sister is the same way. She believes that the universe gives you want you need, and what you can grow from. So even when life gets tough, it'll be alright because it was how the universe wanted it." He smiled warmly.

"See, she gets it! Not many people allow their minds to open to the possibilities the universe provides. Most people think it's just made up. It's not like I only believe in the universe, but I believe in fate. And I think the universe controls your fate. Not control really, more like guides." 

"Okay, next question. What is your biggest regret in life then?" He looked thoughtful for a moment, his brows furrowed together. Finally, he looked at her.

"I can't say that I have any. I've always allowed the universe to guide me. As long as I do what the universe wants then I'm doing exactly what I should be doing. So I have no regrets. I've definitely had moments where I regretted it at that moment, but after thinking it over I don't really regret it. I mean everything we go through builds our characteristics." **_Interesting. That's total bull, but still interesting._**

"So what er you looking for on Love Island?" He looks out to the Spanish hills for a minute. Finally, he meets her eyes.

"I've never been one to settle down. I'm a free spirit if you will. But I've always felt like I was missing something, or someone rather. I guess I'm looking for someone who's up for a new adventure everyday. Someone who I can see the world with. I'm not exactly saying that'll happen, but I hope so. So me coming on this show is like me opening myself up to the possibilities. I've never been one for monogamy really. But I want to change that now. I'm done fooling around." She looks at him thoughtfully.

"Me too. Sort of, at least. I've recently decided to take my shot at love again, but I hope to find myself first. But what better way to dive into love than on a show where they choose who to put in the Villa by their compatibility test? It is literally designed to find someone you can make a go at it. Plus, it'll be like a holiday the whole time, minus the challenges and recoupling's. But we get to hang out all day in the sun." He chuckles.

"That's exactly what I was thinking. It would seem that this journey is definitely off to a good start." She blushes.

"Alright, here's a bit of a weird one for you. If you could be an animal, which one would you be and why?" His eyebrows furrow together as he thinks. 

"That's actually a tough one. I guess some sort of bird. They have real freedom. They have the ability to fly wherever they want, no hard decisions or being forced to do something. What animal would you be?" She doesn't hesitate.

"A unicorn." He laughs.

"Those aren't actually an animal though!"

"They so are! They may not be real in this world, but they're well known and considered an animal. So a unicorn."

"Alright, I'll let it slide. Why a unicorn then?"

"Because they're rare and beautiful. They're known as such a magical and captivating creature. You look at them and see beauty but at the same time you see their strength. They're fierce and courageous. I admire those aspects." He smiles at her.

"Okay, since we can choose mythical creatures I want to change my answer." She ponders a moment.

"Fine, I'll give you a pass this time. You may change your answer." 

"Right, in that case I would choose a Phoenix."

"Oh? Not gonna lie, I wasn't expecting that. Care to explain why?"

"I've always liked the idea of Phoenix's because they're completely free. They rarely settle down with anyone and become someone's pet. They prefer the will to go anywhere they want. And they live so many full and happy lives. Even when they get ill and pass away, they're literally reborn from their ashes. It's like when we go through something that just tears us down to pieces, and then we get back up and put ourselves together and try again. They're resilient and brave." She nods approvingly.

"Did you know my next tattoo is going to be a Phoenix?" 

"I did not. Where are you going to get it?"

"Either on my arm right here or my calf. I haven't decided."

"I think you should consider doing it on your ribs. I think the flowing feathers would flow nicely down your body." He gives her a cheeky wink. She giggles and blushes before clearing her throat.

"We should go see what the others are up to. Get to know everyone else. But I am very happy with this talk." He gets up and lends a hand to help her up. As they approached the rest of the group they heard Hope tell the boys to go get drinks. 

"Making the boys work for it. I like it." Lottie replied. Rocco asked Maizie to join him in helping the other guys. Lottie smiles as she looks between Rocco and Maizie, an eyebrow raised. Rocco heads over to the boys while Lottie stands up and walks over to Maizie. "You two seem to be hitting it off already. What's he like?"

"He seems sweet. A little strange, but not like 'oh my gosh, what is wrong with him' weird. Like the 'he sees things differently' weird. I'm not sure there's any sparks flying yet, but I'd like to see where it goes." The other girls smile at her. Hope leans towards them lowering her voice.

"Well, all I know is Noah is one-hundred percent my type. He is so delicious, and I'm loving his mysterious vibe." Hannah looks around worriedly.

"I like Gary, but I'm not sure he's the one for me. He doesn't seem to be too interested in me." Marisol shrugs.

"There are four other guys here you could graft on, you know. If you don't think he's it, move on. I'm interested to try and get Ibrahim to open up to me, find out those mysterious depths." Lottie glances at Bobby, he's looking at the girls. He smiles and turns back to the boys. 

"I like Bobby so far. He's not who I'd usually go for, but he is really funny. I love a man that can make me laugh. He bakes you know. I could get used to that." Lottie looks at Maizie. "What do you think of him?" Maizie blushes and stammers a minute.

"Oh, uh, I, uh." She clears her throat. "I don't know what I think of him. I haven't really gotten to know him. He does seem to be pretty funny though." Lottie has a certain look in her eyes as she smiles at her. 

"So do you think me and him will be a good couple? Do you think he'd be better with someone else?" Hope looks at Lottie wide-eyed.

"Lottie!" Lottie smiles at Hope and shushes her.

"It's only a question!" She turns back to Maizie and gives her a look. _**Is she trying to tell me something? Does she know Bobby and I had THE spark? Is this some sort of trap? No matter what it is, I can't tell her I've got serious feelings for her partner.**_

"I think the two of you make a cute couple. You look good together and I think it could be like a ying and yang type thing. Like his light could balance out your darkness. The goofball balance out the witch. I mean that in the best way possible by the way." Lottie sighs, still smiling.

"That's sweet, Maizie." Rocco calls out to Maizie.

"Babe! Are you coming over or what?" She sighs and looks at the girls.

"It's been fun, but I better go catch up on the gossip. Then I can give you girls the details on what they're thinking." Marisol smiles at her.

"I knew I'd like you. We're going to be good friends." Maizie blows a kiss to her.

"I'm a catch, babes. You won't regret it." Hope and Lottie raises their eyebrows at Maizie and Marisol, looking between them. Marisol bites her lip as she looks into Maizie's eyes.

"I can tell you're quite the catch. Rocco is a lucky guy. But with it being day one and all, let's keep _all_ of our options open, yeah?" Maizie winks at Marisol and turns in the boys direction. She sees Bobby and Rocco watching her as she walks over to them. Bobby meets her gaze and smiles. _**How can someone be so gorgeous? Just looking into his eyes makes my heart pound. There was definitely a spark between us. It was so intense I thought the grass would catch fire under our feet. I need to stay away from him, he'll break my heart into a million pieces. I can't go through that again. I'm already broken enough, I can't deal with more pain.**_


	2. Bobby: Day 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one will be from Bobby's point of view. I really wanted to capture both sides throughout the story. That way you can see both sides to everything. I will do this throughout the whole story.  
> 

He stood there bouncing on the balls of his feet, nervous energy coursing through his veins. He couldn't believe he let Big Jonno talk him into this. His family needed the money but he didn't like playing with feelings. He wasn't a relationship type, getting too committed to one girl always ended up with their heart broken. So he stopped seeing a chick more than once or twice. The last time he saw a girl more than that he ended up seeing her for six months. That night hurt him more than he cared to admit. She felt like she couldn't figure out where he was, it wasn't going anywhere, he wouldn't tear down his walls. He thought he finally found someone he could build a relationship with, have a future with. He turned to the boys, they all looked around nervously. Bobby couldn't stand the silence. He cleared his throat.

"Right, lads how are we feeling?" Noah just shook his head. Ibrahim sighed.

"I can never get my words right, I know I'm going to mess this up. I always do, I just get so nervous." Rocco pats Ibrahim's shoulder.

"Mate, relax. Just be yourself. Girls dig a man who gets nervous, they think it's cute and charming. Use it to your advantage, embrace your flaws." Bobby raises his eyebrows.

"He's got a point, pal. I've got first hand experience with that aspect. That's what I do when I talk to a lass." Gary smiles.

"You act like a fool? I can't see how that would help you, and if that is how you do it...I'm not feeling to threatened by your dating histroy in that case." Bobby smiles at him.

"Honestly, I have no dating history. Just a lot of one night stands." Noah looks at him confused.

"Wait, you? But you definitely seem like one the relationship types. Has no girl ever tried to date you? Doesn't those one night stands end badly?"

"Not really. I always tell them beforehand it's not turning into anything. It's about that night alone and if they're fine with it then we can go back to my place. Which, oddly enough, works. I've had a couple girls who didn't believe me, so they tried to turn it into something." Rocco nods approvingly at him.

"I like your style. Me and you have more in common than I thought. I've been the same until now. I imagine you're here to finally find love too then?"

"I mean if it happens, it happens. But it's unlikely. I'm not exactly here to play the game, but I definitely needed a break. Relationships aren't my thing personally, so I doubt any of these girls will change that." Gary looks around.

"So what about the rest of you? What's your stories?" Rahim looks around nervously.

"Honestly, I want to make a connection. I get a lot of girls, but they're always attracted to my looks. Which is nice don't get me wrong, but none of them were interested in actually getting to know me. I know I'm awkward and stuff, but I want to feel like someone likes me for me. So I figured this would be the perfect place. There's nothing but time to get to know someone." The boys all nod slowly in agreement. Noah sighs.

"Things just never got serious with any of the girls I dated. It just never turned into anything. Hopefully, I can find that here." Rocco shrugs.

"I've never been one for relationships. I'm a free spirit and all the girls I've met always want to settle down and stick to one place. I can't do that, I have to roam. I haven't been able to find anyone who's willing to do that." Gary shrugs.

"That's fair. I'm the same as Noah and Rahim though. Loads of birds find me attractive, but it never turns into anything beyond that. For a while I was fine with that, but you reach a point when it just isn't enough anymore. Alright, the usual lad question. What are your numbers?" The boys laugh. "Mine is probably around one-hundred." Noah's eyes almost pop out of his head.

"Gary!" Gary smiles.

"What?! I went through a man whore stage and had loads of one night stands." Rahim thinks a moment.

"I'd say probably around thirty. That's partners of course." Rocco nods.

"Mine is probably around forty." Noah sighs.

"I'd say twenty-five or thirty. One night stands aren't my thing." They all look at Bobby.

"Umm, I've never really thought about it." He thinks a moment. "Probably around seventy. Maybe eighty? Dinnae ken. I'd have to really think about it." The boys all stare at him. "What? I may not be buff, but I've got game. I can get a woman when I want her. I'm telling ye they fall fer the goofball thing every time. Ye get em laughing and yer in." Suddenly, their conversation is interrupted by a woman speaking.

"Alright boys. It's time to get ready to meet the girls!" Caroline, the gruff voiced host, announced. She told them how it would work. The girls would enter one by one and choose a partner. The boys lined up, anxiously waiting for the first girl to come out. Gary looked at the boys.

"Let's do this lads. Let's land us some fitties. Remember, first impressions are everything, so don't fuck it up." Bobby took a deep breath. _**You've got this lad.**_ The front door opened, and the air escaped his lungs. Breathlessly he could only manage to say one word.

"Fek." All the boys nodded with agreement. **_Fek, she's_** _ **bonnie.**_ She looked like a goddess, so gorgeous. His heart thumped in his throat and his mind went blank at the sight of her. She was like an angel, everything about her was perfect.

Her thick curly brown hair ran down her back. Her emerald green eyes popped against her ivory skin. Her full, pink lips formed a perfect smile that showed off her dimples. Her hips curved, making her body form a perfect hourglass figure. She wore a green bikini that left little to the imagination. She had thick thighs with a big tattoo on her right thigh, he couldn't tell what it was from there though. He couldn't stop imagining what they'd look like around his waist. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. Caroline read her card. Her name was Maizie and her favorite color was green. She loved reading and Harry Potter. She was a Charity Worker from London. When she finished reading the card, Maizie approached the boys. She took her time meeting each one of them. Gary introduced himself flexing his arms a bit. Noah didn't say but three words to her. Rocco said some cheesy line about making a connection. Ibrahim said something about a grand slam? Finally, she reached him. He looked into her eyes. **_She's more bonnie up close. Fek. I'm in trouble._** He could see a tiny diamond lip ring just above the left side of her top lip. Like a beauty mark but a diamond. It accented the shape of her lips. Her eyes had little gold flecks in them and there were small hints of freckles on her nose.

"Saved the best fer last did ye lass? I'm like a sweet dessert at the end of a four-course meal of beefcake." _**Damn numpty. Beefcake?**_ He felt his face get hot. She laughed anyways. She snorted and immediately covered her mouth, her eyes wide with surprise. His heart did a summersault in his chest and he beamed with pride. She quickly collected herself.

"Are you saying your sweeter than these other lads?" She bit her lip. **_Oof. How is it possible for someone to be so sexy?_**

"Pick me and find out." He gave her a wink. She gave him a sexy little smirk that showed off her dimples. After a moment she stepped back without breaking eye contact.

"If you fancy me step forward." **_Is she asking me? Does she want me to step forward? Did she feel it too?_** Everyone except Noah stepped forward. She looked away from him and asked the boys why they stepped forward. He wasn't listening though, he couldn't stop looking at her. He looked at the tattoo on her leg. **_It looks like stars. But what does it mean?_** He noticed a small tattoo on the inside of her left ankle. Another one on her left wrist. He longed to kiss the tattoo on her wrist. Finally, it was his turn.

"We get on pretty well. I think we'd have a good time together. I've been told I'm pretty funny. Pick me and I'll have ye laughing all the way to the bedroom." Gary leans towards them slightly.

"And in it." Bobby looked at him and smiled, shaking his head.

"I definitely have never made a woman laugh in the bedroom." She stood there thinking a moment. Hoping he'd made a good enough impression he anxiously waited. She looked up and down the line of boys, carefully examining each one.

"I choose Rocco." She didn't meet his eyes as she said it. Rocco made a heart with his hands. _**He's the numpty.**_ As she went and stood by him she looked at Bobby. He tried not to look disappointed, so he gave her his best charming smile. She flushed as she looked at him and bit her lip. **_How can she be so sexy?_** He felt the heat creep into his face again. The rest of the choosing was a blur. All he knew was he ended up with Lottie. She was hot and confident. And there were tattoos all over her. But he couldn't stop thinking about Maizie. He risked looking at her a few times; hoping Rocco would get stolen, but he didn't. Marisol chose Ibrahim, Hope chose Noah, and Hannah chose Gary. Gary looked unsure but said he'd give it a shot. They were dismissed to go mingle. Rocco and Maizie broke away from the rest of them, they went and sat by the pool. She looked behind them and met his eyes. _**She's got to feel this too. There's no way it's just me.**_ He forced himself to look away and talk to the rest of the islanders. He made a few jokes. Got a few laughs. Lottie turns to him.

"So, you're a baker right?"

"Aye. I hope to one day be able to open my own shop. Fer now my kitchen will have to do though." She bites her lip as she looks at him.

"So, I guess I should be looking forward to you showing me your way around the kitchen." He raises an eyebrow. He looked up to see Maizie and Rocco approaching the group. Hope spoke up before he could reply. She gave all the boys a stern look.

"Seriously boys, no one has gotten drinks yet." They all got up to go grab drinks.

"Do you want to come Maizie?" Rocco asked her.

"Sure." She stayed a second to talk to Lottie then ran and caught up with them. She met his eyes as she walked towards them. _**She definitely feels it too.**_

"Didn't fancy a girls chat?" Bobby asked.

"No. I had to make sure there was plenty of drink for a good blether." He gave her a curious smile.

"You've got a bit of a Scot accent, but it's much, much softer. I thought ye were from London?" She gave a small chuckle.

"I was born in Scotland and lived there until I was eight. Then we moved to London and have been there ever since, so my accent softened a lot. Except when I'm steaming. Then it's pure Scot." Rocco gave a small nervous glance between the two of them. He cleared his throat trying to get her attention back.

"I think it's charming." He flashed her a sweet smile. 

Bobby rolled his eyes. "Course ya do. Scots got a way to the heart. It's the accent." He gave Maizie a wink. "Tread careful lads. Might just be the one to turn ye girls head."

"You can go ahead with Hannah. She's already winding me up. You hear all that talk about knights and fairytales?" Gary intercepted the conversation. Rocco shrugged.

"I think she's got the right idea. Love should make you write poetry. Even if you don't know how to." Noah furrowed his eyebrows, looking around at the boys.

"So love is like my old English teacher?" Everyone looked surprised then busted up laughing.

"Noah, my man comin in with a one-liner. I almost forgot how silky smooth yer voice was." Bobby exclaimed.

"Settle down Bobby." Noah replied chuckling at him. Gary shook his head.

"I'm not saying you can't believe in that stuff. But that's not love. Love is real and down-to-earth. Love is when someone makes you toast when you're sad." He argued back, returning to the previous conversation. Ibrahim looked at him confused.

"Toast? Mate who eats toast when they're sad?" He asked. Everyone shared a laugh, including Gary.

"I think love is when ye look to see if they laugh at yer jokes. It's when ye can have fun with each other. Without banter it's just boring." Bobby looked at Maizie while he talked. Ibrahim looks over at Maizie.

"What do you think love is Maizie? Which of these lads has the right idea?" She thought for a moment while she began pouring glasses of champagne. Finally, she looked up.

"I think love is different for everyone. Each person has their own love language. For some it's toast." She winked at Gary. "But for me...love is all of those things. It's the tenderness when you care for someone and it's when the stars look brighter. It's when you can have a laugh together. Love is finding that person to do life with." The boys looked at her. Bobby got a thoughtful look on his face. He opened and closed his mouth to talk a few times, looking like a fish. Then he finally spoke.

"Have ye ever been in love?" Maizie looked a little taken back. _**Good one, Bobby.**_ She met Bobby's eyes.

"No. I thought I was once, but it turned out to not be what I thought it was. Love...love...is complicated. I think it's something that should be taken seriously." Bobby saw pain flash in her eyes. The other lads didn't see it, they were looking at the girls. The pain left her eyes and she put on a smile.

"Alright lassies. Enough girl talk. Let's take these drinks over." She walked off without another word. Bobby watched her go. _**Who hurt ya, lass?**_ He ran and caught up to her. 

"So are ye here fer love then? Or did ye want to just stare at a gorgeous lad like myself all day?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her. She let out a soft laugh, it rang like music in the breeze. 

"I mean it's a little complicated. I'm not here necessarily for love but if it happens it happens. Love is more complicated than that. I think I need to fall in love with myself again before I fall in love with another person."

"Ye may have to warn off the other lads then if ye don't want anyone fallin in love with ye." He gave her a wink.

"Oh the other lads huh?" He shrugs.

"Have ye seen the way they all look at ye? It's hard fer them not to stare."

"Oh? And what about yourself? I noticed you not saying anything about yourself."

"Ah. Well I'm pretty sure yer gonna fall in love with me first. Then I'll have to let ye down gently. Cause I don't fall in love." More truth rang out in the last sentence than he anticipated. She gave him a suspicious look, eyeing him up and down.

"I think it'll be the other way around. I'll flash my dimples and bat my eyelashes a few times and you'll find me irresistible." She batted her her eyelashes at him as she talked. His heart flipped in his chest at the sight of her dimples. _**Damn. That's a good trick.**_ He cleared his throat.

"I got tricks too ye know. All I gotta do is give ye 'the look'." He gave her a smoldering look while biting his lip, making her blush. 

"I bet you it doesn't work."

"I bet ye it does."

"Fine then it's a bet."

"Fine then. It's a bet. But what'll be the prize?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"If I win and you fall in love with me, you have to bake me whatever I want. And if you win and I fall in love with you, then I will cook you whatever you want. I'm a good chef too."

"See that's just no fair. Yer not making it easier when ye say things like that."

"Ah-ha. I'm winning already." She winked at him and sashayed away. Noah came up next to him as he stared at her.

"So should Lottie be worried, mate?" He gave Bobby a friendly smiled and nudged his ribs. Bobby let out a small chuckle.

"Honestly, I don't think anyone can come close to her. I'm definitely losing this bet. I knew it the minute I saw her." He looked back at Maizie. Noah gave Bobby a thoughtful look.

"Have you ever been in love before? I know, I know. This isn't guy's chat. But I'm curious to know how many of these girls will you fall for." Bobby shook his head, smiling.

"Mate. I never been in love before a day in my life. I never wanted to, but seeing her. I'm not sure what I feel but I feel something. But don't worry, Hope is safe from me." He winked at him and went to sit next to Lottie. "It's alright girls. Ye can stop worrying. I'm back now." Marisol gave him a small smile. 

"Worrying about what exactly? That Lottie wouldn't get her drink?" 

"It's alright. I know ye all want me." He flexed his arms, exaggerating so they knew he was joking. All the girls laughed at him, Maizie snorted again. He looked at her and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Is that one of your moves then?" Her dimples showed up whenever she smiled, taking his breath away.

"Ye know it, lass." He give her a little nod and an exaggerated kissy face. She laughed at him again shaking her head. He loved hearing that sound. He always used jokes to make people happy but hearing her laugh gave him a new sense of ambition. Maizie looked around at the other Islanders.

"Alright, here's a question for everyone." A couple of the others groan. "What? It's a good ice breaker, I promise. It really tells you a lot about a person. Who is the most important person in your life and why?" Gary smiles.

"Definitely my nan. She's tough as nails but has a heart of gold. She's done everything for me and I couldn't have made it this far without her. She's amazing." Hannah puts her hand on her heart.

"Aww, that's so sweet!" Gary blushes as she touches his arm. Noah scrunches his face.

"It's tied between my sister and brother. I can't choose between them, but they're both very important to me. I'm the oldest so I helped raise them. I've always tried to help them out the best I can. They've always been there for me when I needed them. I know they'll always have my back." Hope beams at him, biting her lip. Marisol thinks a moment.

"I guess I would have to say my grandpa. He's always been really supportive of me and anything I choose to do. He's always had my back, even if he was the only one that believed in whatever crazy dream I had. He encouraged me to go to law school." Rahim thinks a minute.

"Don't get me wrong, I adore my family. But it's got to be my couch from when I first started golf. He taught me everything I knew, and he really helped me through a lot in my younger years. I started golf in secondary school, so I was at that stage where I looked really awkward and got picked on. He helped me build my self confidence a lot. I invite him to all my tournaments and he always shows up. He still supports me after all these years." Marisol took his hand and smiled, making him blush too. Hannah sighs.

"I'd have to say my daddy. He's always done everything he could to give me anything I could ever want. He always knows how to put a smile on my face. He's not big on reading or anything, but he makes sure to read the book I'm reading so we can talk about it. He takes me to all the plays I want to go see. He's never made me feel bad about being so nerdy." Lottie scrunches her face. 

"I'd have to say my mate, Brucey. He's my best friend. He's always been there for me, I've known him most of my life. He's been the big brother I've never had." Hope nods.

"I was going to say my best friend, Lauren. She's been very supportive of me over the years. We met in secondary school and have been inseparable since then. I can call her day or night and she'll answer." Everyone looks at Bobby, he sighs.

"If we're talking out of everyone we've ever met, I'd say my Da. He was amazing. He always knew how to make us laugh and learned how to bake when I started doing it. He passed away a few years ago. So if we're talking about people we know now, it's my Maw. She's been the best mum. She's stern and tough, but she's so sweet and caring. She has me and my brother and dozens of other 'adopted' sons and daughters. That's just who she is. She even told me I'm not allowed to introduce her by her name, only as Maw. She gets offended otherwise. She knows not everyone is lucky enough to have a mum like her, so she gives out the love a mum should to everyone." Lottie smiles and takes his hand. He looks at her and smiles, squeezing it. He glances over at Maizie, she looks away when she sees him looking at her. "Maizie, we haven't heard what yers is." She blushes.

"I almost never have to answer this. But it's my sister, Ainsley. I'm a few years older than her but she's my best friend. Growing up wasn't always easy, but with her by my side we made it. She's my number one fan and I'm hers. She's one of those people that is going to make a t-shirt with my face on it for the show. I guarantee she'll wear it every time she watches and episode. She'll even write down her thoughts so we can talk about everything once I get out of here." Rocco puts an arm around her and kisses her cheek. 

"I don't really build many relationships. I'm always on the road, never in one spot too long. But my cat is mine." Maizie chuckles.

"I said person. But since you don't have a person I'll let it slide." She nudges him gently. Hope smiles as she looks around.

"That was actually a really good question, Maizie. I feel like we really learned about each other." Noah smiles and nods.

"Yeah, it really bonded us as a group. I definitely feel at ease now. We got to see a little bit of who we all are as individuals." Rocco smiles.

"I definitely got lucky getting chosen by this one." She blushes at his words and glances at Bobby. He forces his smile to stay on his face. _**He got very lucky. And he better not hurt her either.**_ _ **He better treat her like gold.**_ The conversation continued on as they started asking each other all kinds of questions, now eager to know more about each other.


	3. Maizie: Day 1 continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you're enjoying it. Please let me know what you think. This chapter contains their first challenge.  
> 

Laughter rings throughout the Villa as everyone shares silly stories as they all hang out on the sun loungers. Maizie leans against Rocco as she sits between his legs, Hope and Noah are sitting the same way on their lounger. Hannah and Gary are sitting side by side as are Bobby and Lottie. Marisol lays on her side her arm propping up her head while Rahim, as he insisted on being called, laid behind her in the same pose. Bobby was just telling them a hilarious story about a dog running around the hospital he works at.

"This woman was visiting her mum who's a patient and she snuck it in wrapped in a baby blanket. She pretended it was a wee bairn! The dog went crazy in the room when it saw their owner. One of the nurses heard all the noise and went to check on the patient, but as soon as she opened the door the dog ran out into the hallway. I heard the scream all the way down to the kitchen. It must've smelled the food cause it ended up finding it's way to the kitchen. It ran right up to Big Jonno and started attacking his leg, and by attacking I mean it bit his breeks. He ran around screaming like a lass while dragging this poor dog around. Security and the woman who brought it came running in to find this grown man screaming like a little girl begging someone to get the dog off. We had to feed it scran to get it off." Everyone was in stitches. Lottie doubled over in hysterics, resting a hand on his knee to keep from falling off the lounger. He raised his eyebrows at her, smiling, holding onto her waist to keep her up. Maizie caught herself looking at them, her laughter quickly dying down. She tried to swallow the surge of jealousy that suddenly consumed her. **_He's not my partner, I can't be jealous about that. They're the ones in a couple so she should be doing stuff like that. You chose Rocco so_** _ **get over yourself.**_ She looked up and saw Bobby watching her, he glanced at Lottie's hand looking back at Maizie. He gave her a confused look before she looked away, blushing. _Ding._ Suddenly, Gary gets a text.

 **"** **Islanders, it's time to find out who's hot under the collar, and who's playing it cool. Head over to fire pit to play a game of Truth or Dare."** Hope stands up excitedly and looks at the others.

"This is my game you guys! Let's go!" She took the lead and headed to the fire pit. Everyone sat down.

"This is not what I expected." Rocco said looking at the stack of cards, Marisol looked at him with surprise.

"Have you never played this before?" He shrugs sheepishly.

"I just thought we'd be making up the questions." 

"I don't even want to know what kind of things you would be coming up with." Lottie threw him an exasperated look as she rolls her eyes. Rocco gives her a smoldering look, biting his lip.

"It's too bad really, I can get very creative with the dares. My games are never boring." He gave her a cheeky wink. _**Excuse me? I know he isn't grafting right in front of me.**_ Maizie glared at him. Hope quickly pulled the first card, trying to avoid the situation from escalating.

"I guess she's going first." Lottie muttered under her breath.

"I mean, yeah. It's a little annoying she decided she was first, but what're you going to do?" Maizie shrugged. Hope looks at the others as she pulls a card, excitement shining in her eyes.

"I choose dare." She scrunched up her nose as she read the card. "Give another Islander a foot rub.' Well that's a hell of a start. I choose Noah." She turns to Noah and smiles at him. He looks around, embarrassment present on his cheeks. Bobby smiled and nudged Noah, wiggling his eyebrows. Noah laughs, looking more at ease.

"Oooh, spicy. Whip them piggies out, big man." Bobby joked. Noah rolled his eyes, smiling, as he props a foot up for Hope. She starts rubbing his foot, a sigh of enjoyment escaping his throat.

"Ewwwwww! I couldn't imagine touching someone else's feet. Especially on the first day of meeting them! I'm definitely choosing truth when it's my turn." Hannah said with a disgusted face making Bobby laugh at her expression.

"What, and miss out at the chance that suck someone's toes might be in there too?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her. She gagged at the thought of that. Gary looked at Bobby, Hope and Noah worriedly.

"Bruv. This is getting weird already." Maizie smiled at Gary and gently nudged him.

"Come on, mate. It's just a bit of fun. You can always choose truth when it's your turn." He smiles back at her before she turns to Hope. "Get in girl! He looks like he's loving it!" Maizie cheered her on. After Hope finished she looked around the group.

"Maizie looks like she's up to have some fun. I choose her to go next."

"Choose dare. It's adventurous." Rocco encouraged, Rahim shook his head.

"I don't know. I'd say truth is a brave option." 

"Look at you boys choosing for her. Don't worry, babes. You choose what you want not because one of these fools told you to do it." Lottie intervened. _**I hate this game. I feel like I'm screwed either way.**_

"Alright. I choose truth." Hope pulled a card from the truth pile and read it aloud.

"Which islander do you fancy most?" Rocco looked at her nervously.

"That should be easy. Surely it's who you coupled up with. Right?" He asked, looking into her eyes for an answer. Marisol leaned forward, getting everyone's attention."

"That may not be true. There could be several reasons why she did or didn't choose another person." Marisol pointed out what Maizie was already thinking. _**I definitely fancy Bobby more. But I don't think I want him to know that, at least not yet. I also don't want to trick Rocco into thinking he's the only one I fancy. What the hell should I say right now? Marisol did say we should be fierce, maybe I should just be honest?** _She cleared her throat and avoided everyone's eyes.

"I do have my reasons on why I chose Rocco. And as of right now I do fancy him, but this is only day one. I guess what I'm saying is I fancy more than one person here." She felt her face get hot as she finally looked around the group. No one looked mad. **_That's good at least._** Marisol shrugs and nods.

"That's only natural. It's been a few hours." Marisol gave her a reassuring smiled, making Maizie relax. "So who's next Maizie?"

"I choose Bobby." He looked up at her, surprised. He looked around and smiled nervously at everyone.

"Dinnae ken. I'm not sure I'm ready for one of those sexy dares. I think sucking someone's toes is a big commitment. At least let me take ye out fer a drink first." He winked at Maizie, she tried to hide her smile.

"No one's mentioned toe sucking besides you, mate." Gary said giving Bobby a funny look. Hope read his card aloud.

"What was your most embarrassing sexual experience?"

"Dinnae ken if I'm ready ta get into that already. There was this one time though, when I was going ta bake this cake fer this girl and I thought it would be sexy if I shaped the cake 'in my image' if ye know what I mean." Lottie laughed.

"Oh no. Don't tell me you made a fella cake." He blushed.

"Ah. Well turns out I have no clue what sexy means." Maizie laughed so hard she snorted. She covered her mouth embarrassed. Bobby beamed.

"So who's next Bobby?" Hope asked.

"I choose Marisol." She didn't hesitate at all.

"I pick truth." hope nods and pulls a card from the truth pile.

"Okay. Your card says 'have you ever kissed someone of the same sex on a night out?"

"Yes. Of course."

"For fun?" Hannah asked innocence shining in her eyes.

"No. I mean I actually like to meet girls on nights out." 

"Oh. I get it. You're Bisexual!" Hannah replied.

"Well, lots of people like to experiment. Especially on nights out when inhibitions are down. But I'm genuinely interested in women just as much as men. I actually get more nervous talking to women than men. I get tongue-tied and everything."

"So a club is a place where you talk with your lips." Rocco said winking at Marisol. 

"We all talk with our lips Rocco." Lottie rolled her eyes at him.

"Am I the only one?" She looked directly at Maizie, a smile tugging on the corners of her mouth. Maizie smirked back at her.

"No. I like women too. I've dated a couple." Marisol looked Maizie up and down blushing.

"It's nice to know I'm not the only one. At least I have a small chance." Gary smiles and looks at Rocco.

"I'm okay with this. Rocco, you up for the challenge, mate?" Gary looked at Bobby when he said the last part. Maizie looks nervously between the three of them. Rocco smiles.

"I mean, as for keeping my partner, yes. But I wouldn't mind sharing her with Marisol for a night or two." Maizie looked at him wide-eyed.

"Quick decision. Who's going next Marisol?" Rahim asked. She was still looking at Maizie.

"I think Rocco should go next."

"I choose dare." Hope picked his card from the deck.

"Kiss the Islander you fancy most."

"I know I've just met you all but I don't even have to think about this one." He leaned over to Maizie and kissed her deeply. She was taken by surprise of the intensity. _**What the hell is he doing?!** **? He wants our first kiss to be this intense in front of everyone?? Bruv...**_ When he pulled away she looked at Bobby. She could see he was trying to hide his jealousy. Her heart leapt at the thought of him being jealous of Rocco kissing her. The game went on until the cards were all gone. Everyone got up feeling more relaxed at the playful atmosphere.

"Too bad another foot one didn't come up." Bobby joked. He gave Maizie a wink and looked at Hannah.

"What is it with you and feet?" Gary questioned. Bobby wiggled his eyebrows making everyone laugh. _Ding._

"I got a text!" Marisol yelled.

" **Islanders, tonight there will be a welcoming party. Please get ready to say hi to a very special guest! #drinksonus #droppingthebombshell."**

"Does that mean another girl is coming???" Lottie had a worried look on her face.

"Or it could be another guy" Noah said with suspense hiding in his voice. As the group dispersed, Bobby approached Maizie.

"Fancy a quick chat?" _**I want to say no. I really should say no. But damn how am I supposed to no to that face? God I'm so screwed.**_ She chewed on her lip.

"Alright. But a quick one, we should be going and getting ready soon." Relief flooded his face. He lead her over to the daybeds and laid down propping up on one arm. Maizie sat down on the other side.

"So. I noticed during the game ye said ye fancied more than one lad."

"Yes."

"Am I one of those people?" She sat there thinking for a moment. _**What do I say? Yes I fancy you more than any other lad. So bad I feel like I melt every time I look at you. It feels like my heart is going to come out of my chest it's beating so hard. I keep wondering what it would feel like to kiss you. To see what your hands would feel like, to run my hands through your locks. To kiss the line your freckles make all the way down to your chest.**_ She caught herself following the trail of freckles. She shook her head and cleared her throat.

"I mean I do find you very attractive. We do get on really well. " **_Fuck what do I say?_**

"So why not choose me? It's cause I'm a Scot isn't it." He said smiling. She gave a small laugh as she rolled her eyes. **_Fuck fuck fuck._**

"No. I rather like that about you to be honest. I have a thing for accents." 

"So ye like me, ye like my accent, I make ye laugh but..." She sat there for a few minutes trying to think of what to say. "I didn't mean to pressure ye, lass. I just feel like we have chemistry between us. It probably happens to ye all the time, I mean yer gorgeous. But I've never had this happen to me. I just want to know if it's just me. And in here I feel like ye've got to take yer shot when it happens." She sighed.

"I believe in being honesty. So as much as I'd rather lie right now, I wouldn't be able to deal with it. So yes I feel it too and no that doesn't happen to me a lot. Quite the opposite actually...it's hard to explain. But essentially, I just don't know if it's smart to make something of this." She finally looked him in the eyes. She expected disappointment but she couldn't find a trace of it. He sat up just inches away from her. He glanced at her lips but didn't move, looking back into her eyes. Her heart beat so fast and hard she thought he might hear it.

"I'm usually not like this, I promise. I just want to know if I have a shot. I think this could turn into something great. If this is what it feels like now imagine what it could be." She got a solemn look on her face as she thought about what to say. She whispered so softly she wasn't sure he could hear her.

"That's what I'm afraid of." She felt her emotions threatening to break through. Looking into his eyes made her feel so many strong feelings. She wanted to hate him for making her feel like this...but she couldn't. **_He's so damn perfect. I couldn't hate him if I tried._** Before he could say anything else she heard her name.

"Maizie! Come on girl! Let's go get ready." Hope called out to her, relief flooded over her. Thankful for the excuse, she got up quickly and walked over to Hope. She glanced back and saw him looking at her again, her nerves were shot from their conversation. Hope nudged her.

"So what was that about? Does he fancy you? Do you fancy him?" Maizie couldn't help but laugh at Hope's expression.

"We seem to have a spark. He was asking if I felt it too."

"So what did you say? Your faces didn't exactly say it went well. Don't tell me he's one of those egotistical guys who can't take no."

"No! No! He was lovely and sweet. It's just." She let out a long sigh. "There was a spark. It was like fireworks went off. Like the grass was going to catch on fire from the intensity of it. I have never looked at a lad and felt this. The world stopped." It felt really good to let it all out.

"So why didn't you choose him? A spark is hard to find, hun. That means you've found someone that can make something great."

"Because I'm scared. If it felt that strong just barely meeting imagine what it would feel like if we actually were a couple. Feelings like that only end in pain. Yes it's wonderful when you're in it, but eventually the honeymoon phase ends. And then people changed and it hurts more after it ends. And I can't do that...not again."

"I hear you, that happens to me too. Every time a guy starts getting serious with me I run, I get too scared. But maybe we could use this chance, being here, to face our fears. Take a leap of faith. You're right it could hurt if it ended, but it could also be amazing when you're in it. That's why I got on the show." Maizie pondered on this while they walked up the stairs.

"Hun, I don't think I can come back from that again."

"Babe. You will never be handed something you can't handle. Rather you believe it's God or the Universe or Fate. Whatever it is, you can come back from anything. Besides, don't ever let a man tear you down. You are strong and caring and you're so sweet and incredibly funny. Plus you can cook. You're a warrior, babes. Even if he doesn't appreciate what he has someone else will. There's going to be plenty of other guys coming in here too. You owe it to yourself to find that connection." She smiled at Hope.

"You're very easy to talk to you know. I have a feeling you should be taking your own advice though." She gave Hope a knowing look.

"Babes I'm not like you. I can't even cook toast." They laughed together as they walked to the dressing room. 

"Ah, I can teach you to cook while we're in here! I'll make you a grade A chef by the time we leave here." Hope gave her a big hug.

"You're so sweet. You deserve it all, girl." _**At least one of us thinks so.**_ There's a flurry of activity in the dressing room as the girls get ready for their first evening in the Villa. Maizie had to start a conversation or she was going to go crazy.

"So girls, how do you feel about your lads?" Hope blushed.

"Noah is a bit of me for sure, he is exactly my type. I have a feeling we could definitely have something special." Lottie smiled.

"Already? It's only day one! I'm not sure about Bobby, he seems to be interested in someone else." She glances at Maizie. _**Does she mean me? Does she know?**_ "But he is really hot and so funny. He had me in stiches earlier." Hannah sighed.

"I don't think Gary likes me very much. He is very attractive but he doesn't seem very interested. I just hope he gives us a chance. I'd really like to see if there's something there." Lottie took her hand.

"Hun, you're absolutely gorgeous. If he doesn't see what he's got another boy here will." Marisol shook her head.

"You need to toughen up if you're going to make it in here. This isn't Friend Island. If you want to find someone you need to graft."

"But it just feels so wrong to graft on someone else's partner. I'm like a penguin, when I choose someone I'm committed." Marisol rolls her eyes.

"You won't last very long then." Marisol strolls out of the dressing room. Lottie shakes her head and hugs Hannah.

"Don't worry, babes. You've got the right idea about taking someone else's man. We've got to have each others backs and know we can trust each other." Hope looks nervously between them.

"I don't know, Lottie. Marisol has a point, Hannah may need to look at someone else if Gary doesn't like her or she'll be dumped at the next recoupling." Maizie nods.

"I think Hope's right. I mean you don't have to go grafting hard on every girls man, but you should do some light flirting with some other lads and see if there's any potential there. It's way too soon to be putting all your eggs in one basket." Hannah looked deflated.

"That's just so hard for me to do. It feels wrong." Maizie walks over to her.

"Hun, we're not saying go up to one of the other guys and start trying to snog him. Just go talk to them, find out more about them. We can do it together if it'll make you feel better. Just get to know the other lads, find out what you two could have in common. I could see you and Rahim as a potential couple. He likes reading, grant it they're comic books, but still. He's shy and quiet too. You don't need to go to him and dropping pick up lines. Just chat, that's all. We all should be doing that. Especially, if there's a new girl coming in." Lottie scoffs.

"I bet it is a new girl, and she's going to be insanely hot. She's going to just swoop in here and steal one of our guys. It'll probably be me. It always happens to my. Although, I've never really liked any guys I've dated that much, but still." Maizie shrugs.

"I'm not really into the whole dating scene. It's too much stress. I mean I'd like to fall in love one day, but dating is just so hard. I've been on dates but I've never really had more than one real relationship. I just never saw a point." Hope nods.

"I'm the same way. I mean I've had a few relationships and one or two pretty serious ones, but they never amount to anything. That's why I came here. I'm hoping I can finally connect with someone on a deeper level." Maizie looked back at Hannah.

"Come on Hannah. Lottie and I will go talk to the boys with you. Tonight is just about chatting, no serious grafting. We'll get to know each other." Lottie and Maizie loop arms with Hannah and walk out together. Hope runs after them.

"Wait for me!" She loops arms with Maizie as they walk out of the dressing room. Maizie does the silly walk with Hope, putting one foot in front of each others. Hannah and Lottie join in, giggling. When they get to the stairs they all look down them. Hope shakes her head. "We probably shouldn't attempt that with stairs." They broke apart and walked down the stairs one by one. Maizie sighs, trying to calm the shaking in her hands. _**What is wrong with me? I've never been this nervous.**_ Bobby's smile flashes in her mind, she finds herself smiling thinking about him. She quickly shakes her head. **_No! Stop thinking about him! Go out there and spend time with Rocco. He is who you chose, he is your partner._**


	4. Bobby: Day 1 and 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be from the party going into the next day. Be prepared for the bombshell.

Bobby was putting on his shirt lost in thought. The other lads were talking about the new islander, but he couldn't stop thinking about his chat with Maizie. _**It's not just me, she feels it too. She wants to be with me too, I can see it every time our eyes meet. I've never had this before with any lass. This might actually be something.**_ He remembered what she had said before Hope called after her. He almost didn't hear it she whispered it so quietly.

 _"That's what I'm scared of."_ The words replayed in his head over and over. The pain in her eyes shattered him. _**She's been hurt bad. She's too scared to even try. Who could hurt such a beautiful soul?**_ He finished buttoning his shirt, him and the other boys went downstairs. Shortly after the girls arrived, their arms hooked together like they were already close friends. Maizie walked out wearing a black mini dress with intricate silver designs. Rocco's jaw dropped, Bobby's mouth went dry and his head swam at the sight of her.

"So have you ladies had time to look around yet?" Ibrahim asked them.

"No. Not yet." Maizie answered.

"The terrace looks like it'll be a very romantic spot to be alone." Rocco said as he winked at Marisol. Maizie cleared her throat. "With Maizie of course." He put his arm around her. She rolled her eyes. _**He's got a goddess on his arm and he's grafting on someone else right in front of her??**_

"I don't know why it's so special. The shipyard is just as romantic. The smog covers the stars but the street lights make it look beautiful." Gary intervened. Hope rolled her eyes.

"I'm starting to see why some of you are single. I expected better chat than that." Bobby shrugged.

"I think baking can be pretty romantic." Everyone, except Maizie, gave him a puzzled look. "What? It gives all kinds of openings to 'accidently' touch hands and ye 'ave to get up close and personal. It can turn pretty sexy pretty fast." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"I could see it." Maizie gave a knowing smile. Jealousy flooded him at the thought of some other guy getting a chance to be up close to her. The conversation quickly reduced to awful pick up lines. But it also brought a lot of laughs. 

"Go on. You try one Maizie." Lottie encouraged.

"Alright." She looked at Lottie. "Hey girl. I know you like a bargain. So why not come back to my bedroom where clothes are one-hundred percent off." She wiggled her eyebrows and winked. She snorted when she laughed, making everyone else laugh too.

"That's my favorite one." Lottie said. They got a text to meet at the firepit and wait on the new arrival. The sound of heels walking towards them echoed. In walked new girl. Gary let out a low whistle.

"Mate I know." Noah said.

"Hi boys! I'm Priya." She gave a glamorous smile. She had long auburn hair that swayed with her hips. She wore a very lowcut silver dress with a slit that went to the top of her thighs, showing off her long legs. The dress showed off her very impressive cleavage, her breast barely contained. She had a beauty mark just under her left eye. She hungrily eyed each of the boys, her eyes lingering on Bobby. The boys ran to introduce themselves as Bobby looked over at the girls. They were angrily whispering but he couldn't hear what they were saying. Finally Hope, Marisol and Maizie stood up.

"I'm going to go find out what this girls like." Hope announced and made their way over.

"Hi babes, I'm Hope. This is Marisol and Maizie. It's so good to meet you." They each gave Priya a hug.

"Hi there. You're stunning by the way, we were just saying." Maizie added.

"Aww. You're all so sweet. I was worried I would be overlooked. You're all so gorgeous and I'm a bit older." She blushed a little bit.

"I wouldn't have noticed." Ibrahim said looking her up and down.

"Moving on. So who's caught your eye?" Marisol questioned.

"Well it's still early since I've just meet you all. But I'd say right away Rocco and Bobby have caught my eye." He blushed as she met his eyes. _**A girl like that has never even batted an eye at me. What the fek, am I sexy on Love Island?**_ "What's up with them? Why didn't they come say hi?" She looked over at Lottie and Hannah who were still talking.

"They're threatened by you." Maizie answered nonchalantly. 

"Because I'm another girl?" Priya asked, hurt etched in her face.

"And because you're beautiful. I'm sure this will turn out great." Marisol said. **_Fek. It's too early fer that to start._**

"Oi! Lottie! Hannah! Ye coming er what!" Bobby shouted at them. They made their way over. Lottie air kisses Priya's cheeks.

"Sorry about that, babes. We had some things to discuss. I'm Lottie and this is Hannah. It must be so hard for you coming in after everyone else is already paired up." Everyone's eyebrows shot up, but Priya held her own.

"No worries. I'll make an impression. I love your accent, it's so rural." Lottie glared at her.

"Bobby. We need to have a chat." She dragged Bobby away and sat on the daybeds.

"Who do you think she fancies?" she blurted out. He hesitated before deciding to just be honest.

"Well. She said me and Rocco." Her eyebrows knit together.

"Poor Maizie." He was stunned.

"Wait what?" She looked him dead in his eyes.

"Hun. It's so obvious she fancies you. She may have chose Rocco but she's into you. She blushes almost every time she looks at you. Which is a lot. You saw the way she stared at my hand on your knee. She looked hurt and jealous, even if she tried to hide it."

"Ye saw that?"

"Babe, please. I knew it from the minute I came out of the Villa. There's a spark between you two. Did you ask her why she didn't choose you?" He felt ashamed. Here he was coupled up with Lottie and they were talking about him and another girl.

"Sort of. She basically said she was scared to, but she left before she could say why." They sat quietly a few minutes.

"I'm not mad you know. Who am I to challenge fate? A spark is fate knocking on your door letting you know it's right." He was stunned.

"Yer incredible, but it won't happen. She said she didn't want to take it further."

'Well. I'd hate to see you leave. So we can stay coupled up as friends until something happens for us." She gave his hand a gentle squeeze and got up to join the others. The rest of the night was spent talking and laughing, getting to know everyone. Finally, they got the text for bed. As he was brushing his teeth Maizie walked in. She was wearing cheetah print silky pajamas. She paused when she saw him, and slowly stepped forward and put toothpaste on her toothbrush.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I hope I didn't hurt your feelings." He spit out his toothpaste and washed his mouth out.

"Lass, don't ever apologize fer telling me how ye feel. I won't make ye do anything ye don't want to. If ye want to stay friends I'm fine with that. Don't ever feel like ye have to do something just cause I want to." She smiled at him, flashing her dimples.

"Thank you." She put her hand on his arm. His heart flipped, heat spread through his body from the spot her hand was on. He smiled back and went and laid down on his bed. _**This lass has my head a mess already. Maybe it's good she chose Rocco. I can't give her what she deserves.**_ Lottie laid down next to him. She wore a see through black nighty.

"Goodnight Bobby." She gave him a smile and kissed his cheek. He smiled back and kissed her cheek in return.

"Night Lottie" She met his eyes. "Boop." He poked the tip pf her nose. She laughed and swatted his arm playfully. "I'm glad we're paired up." She blushed, making her look sweet. They both turned over to go to sleep. Maizie and Priya both were watching him. _**Fek. She saw that.**_ Pain flashed in Maizie's eyes. He sighed, longing filled his chest. He watched her go to her bed with Rocco and laid down. Rocco put his arm around her and kissed her cheek, she smiled sweetly at him. _Ding._

"Guys! I got a text!" Priya shouted excitedly, everyone sits up. "Islanders. Tomorrow Priya will choose a boy to couple up with leaving one of the girls single." Everyone looked stunned.

"I knew it!" Lottie shouted. She flopped back down on the bed. He turned over and put on arm around Lottie. She snuggled into him as the lights went out. He realized how tired he was from the day when his eyelids grew heavy. He quickly fell asleep.

"Bobby. Psst. Bobby" He opened his eyes. Lottie was facing him propped up on her arm. "Good morning." She smiled as she whispered.

"Mornin." He smiled. She really was beautiful, and caring too. She was a bit rough but he still liked her, as a mate that is.

"Wanna go get a cuppa with me?" He looked around at everyone else still sleeping. He shrugged.

"Alright. Let's go." They quietly got out of bed and headed to the kitchen. He made them both a cuppa and handed Lottie hers.

"You know. I went up to the roof terrace last night. It has a gorgeous view, you should go take a look. I bet it'll look even better with the sunrise." She had a little smile. He gave her a confused look.

"Okay...ye comin?" He asked.

"No. I've got to read my tea leaves. I need to do it in alone so I can get an accurate reading. But you go on. I'll join you in a bit." She got up and walked away. He shrugged and went to the roof terrace. Maizie was sitting there with a blanket draped over her lap. Her curls were tied into a messy bun, glasses were propped on her nose. She had no make up on and was still in her pajamas. **_How does she look more bonnie like this?_**

"Mornin, lass." She looked up.

"What are ye doin up so early?"

"Felt like a cuppa. Mind if I sit down?" She thinks a second before answering.

"No. Go ahead." He sat down next to her on the edge of the bench. He looked at her book.

"Harry Potter, huh. Why is it yer favorite?" She paused, thinking.

"Growing up, life wasn't easy. I didn't have a normal childhood. Let's just say there was a lot of fighting. But everyday, after school, I would go to the library so I didn't have to go home. I think the librarian knew because she let me stay until she had to close up. One day she told me to read this book so I took it home with me. That night when the fighting started I went to hide in my closet, like I always did, to wait for it to stop. I took the book with me and started reading it. I made it about a quarter of the way through before I realized the fighting had stopped. So every time it started I would pull it out and read it. This book saved me. It gave me an escape to my fucked up reality. And I felt connected to the characters on so many levels."

"So what's it 'bout?" A huge smile spread on her face.

"This boy, Harry Potter, his parents were killed when he was a bairn. They were a wizard and witch that fought against this evil wizard. He was left at his Aunt and Uncle's door. They weren't magical and hated all forms of magic, so they hid his past. Then one day, on his eleventh birthday, he discovers he's a wizard. And he discovers the whole wizarding world. He goes to the school that teaches magic and discovers his past. For the first time he..." She trails off. "There's a lot to it. It might be easier if you read it." For a minute they just looked at each other.

"Will ye read it to me?" She looked at him surprised.

"Really?"

"Aye. Will ye read it to me? Reading is hard fer me to do, too much nervous energy. That's why I bake instead."

"Okay." She began reading it. As she read he listened intently, for once he wasn't itching to get up and move around. He felt calm sitting still. She read beautifully, she painted a picture for him with her words. Suddenly she stopped and he looked at her confused.

"Why'd ye stop? It was gettin good." She laughed.

"The others are up. We should go get ready fer the day." He hadn't heard the others. She laughed again looking into her eyes. "Don't be disappointed. We can read more tomorrow." He tried to hide his smile.

"So we can do this again tomorrow?" She nodded. As they stared into each other's eyes something changed in her face. He couldn't figure out what. She started to put her hand on his cheek then paused. She closed the distance and lightly placed her hand on his cheek. He leaned into it fighting the urge to kiss the tattoo on her wrist. "What is it, lass?" He whispered. She had a thoughtful look on her face.

"No one has ever done that."

"Done what?"

"Asked me to read to them. Or really show any interest in my books. I've never even told anyone about my childhood." She rubbed her thumb lightly across his skin. She looked at his lips and leaned in slowly. _**God I want to taste her lips.**_

"Lass. I want it too. But I said I wasn't going to push ye and I won't. I think yer heart is too pure to feel good about doin that right now. Yer with Rocco." She paused, her eyes softening. She put down her hand.

"You're right. Now isn't the time. We better go. Same time tomorrow?" She blushed. "For the book I mean."

"Aye." He watched her get up and go. A few minutes later Lottie peeked her head out the door.

"Soooo.....how'd it go?" She had a huge smile.

"Ye knew didn't ye?"

"I saw her get up and get her book." She came and sat next to him. "I think it went good. When I walked by she had on a huge smile." He couldn't hold back the smile he got. He looked into her eyes.

"Thanks, Lottie." He kissed her cheek, making her blush again. They went inside to join the others. A few hours later most of the boys, and Maizie, were chatting with Priya on the sun loungers. Lottie sat by the pool, dangling her feet in. The conversation bounced around a bit. They talked about condoms and vibes. Rocco said something about using rhythm and rhyme to organize his thoughts. He grafted on Priya...in front of Maizie...again. Bobby sang 'Good Vibrations' at some point. She looks at Rahim.

"So, Mr. June, how are things with Marisol?" Maizie looked at Ibrahim confused. Priya smiled as she looked at Maizie. "He was in a 'Hot Guys of Golf' calendar." Ibrahim blushed. Maizie raised her eyebrows at him.

"Really, Ibrahim? Hot guys of golf, huh?" He cleared his throat.

"I already told you, you can call me Rahim. All my friends call me Rahim." Priya bit her lip as she looked at him.

"Can I be your friend, Rahim?"

"Hell no." Priya looked a little hurt by his words, his eyes went wide. "Uh, what I meant was, I would like for us to be more than friends." Priya smiles sweetly at him before looking around.

"You guys are a lot! Maybe I need to start going after quieter types. What's the deal with Hope and Noah?" Priya rested her head in her hand. Lottie butted in.

"Hate to say it but you should choose him. They're getting too serious too fast." The others agreed.

"Do you think I'd have a chance of getting between them?"

"Unlikely. They're definitely giving off the power couple vibe." Rocco replied.

"And how are you two doing?" Priya asked Maizie.

"We're taking things slow. But so far we feel pretty solid. I'd like to see where we end up."

"So no kissing yet?" Priya pushed. Maizie shook her head and glanced at Bobby. He thought about that morning. _**So they haven't kissed yet but she wanted to kiss me?**_ "I like all you girls, I don't want to hurt anyone. This is just so hard."

"Yeah, or you could end up going home." Lottie barked.

"Oh that would be the worst! But no. I'm in this for the long haul." Priya said coolly.

"Yeah. But some of us are flying first class." Lottie snarked back. She got up and picked up her water bottle. "We need to strategize. Coming Maizie?" Rocco gently took Maizie's hand.

"Actually. I was going to see if she wanted to have a chat with me. I'll be by the day beds." Maizie went to the daybeds first. They talked a few minutes. Rocco laughed at something. Then he kissed her cheek and she got up. She went up to the roof terrace to talk to Lottie and the other girls.

"Hello, Bobby. Are you listening?"

"What?" Everyone was looking at him.

"I asked the other boys how they felt about their couples." Priya looked into his eyes.

"Oh, uh, I mean I adore Lottie. She's great..." 

"But?" 

"But there's no spark." He rubbed the back of his head.

"There's no sparks with Lottie but I'm pretty sure I saw sparks with someone else." His head shot up.

"What?"

Gary rolled his eyes. "It's not like we haven't seen you two. She blushes every time she sees you. Or talks to you. Or even hears about you. And you can't keep your eyes off her. We saw the look on both of your faces when she first walked out of the Villa." His eyes grew wide. _**Fek.**_

"I didn't see. What happened?" Priya looked giddy. Ibrahim shook his head smiling.

"I'm telling you, it looked like a scene from a movie. Their eyes met and fireworks went off. You could tell by both of their faces that there was an instant connection, I'm surprised she didn't choose him." He felt himself blush. He cleared his throat uncomfortable with the attention. _Ding._ They turned to see the girls had returned.

"It's me!" cried Hannah. "My first missive from our island overlords!" She proudly recites the text.

 **"Islanders, it's time for 'Two Truths and a Lie!'** **Each of you will list three facts about yourselves with-"** Lottie cut her off.

"And we have to guess which one's the lie, right?"

"Yes! **#hiddendepths #truthsemerge!** I love that." Everyone heads to the fire pit. Hope goes first followed by Noah. They both got each others wrong. Then Marisol went, choosing Bobby next. _**Fek. I hate this game. Just like secondary school.**_

"Let's see. So many lies to choose from." He winks at Maizie.

"What!?" Gary exclaimed.

"I'm kidding!" Bobby replied laughing.

"Boys who joke about lying tell a lot of lies." Lottie said frowning.

"That's actually very true." Marisol agreed, eyeing Bobby.

"Okay. I won a prize for my buttercream frosting. I used to be in a punk band. And I once stayed on a mechanical bull for over 3 minutes."

"There's no way you stayed on that long." Gary said.

"What was the name of the band?" Lottie asked.

"Paisley Cuddle."

"Gotta be the buttercream." Rocco said.

"Are ye saying my buttercream isn't prize worthy Rocco?" He joked.

"I want to know what Maizie thinks. She's gotten every single one right so far." Marisol said. Maizie leaned forward looking at Bobby intensely. He stole a glance at her amazing cleavage spilling out of her bikini top. She raised an eyebrow at him. After another minute she finally answered.

"It's the buttercream. Not because it wouldn't be amazing, but because I don't think there's a prize for that." He smirked.

"She's right. It is amazing but there's no such prize." Priya looked between them carefully. Maizie was next.

"I got my first boyfriend at 20. I'm afraid of birthday candles. And I speak fluent Irish."

"It's got to be the boyfriend one. She's way too pretty to not have had a boyfriend before then." Rocco stated.

"Do you hear yourself? Who says she has to have a boyfriend because she's pretty?" Lottie snarled.

"I think it's Irish one." Stated Noah.

"I'm wondering about the candles. That could mean she has a fear of being in the spotlight." Marisol leaned forward, eyeing Maizie carefully. Priya looked at Bobby.

"What do you think it is, Bobby?" He looked at Maizie. Her stoic expression gave nothing away. He looked into her eyes.

"I think it's the candles."

"Why"

"With the boyfriend one I think it's more of she didn't want a boyfriend rather than she couldn't get a boyfriend." He looked at Rocco before continuing. "She's absolutely gorgeous, funny and smart. She could get any lad she wanted. But she is also very independent and likes doing her own thing."

"Well what about the Irish one?" 

"She has a tattoo in Irish." Everybody paused, looking at him.

"How did you know that?" She asked.

"I saw it when you were reading. It's on the back of your neck." Maizie held his eyes as Rocco stood and moved aside her hair to look. In tiny delicate handwriting there were the words. Rocco's face softened.

"Oh Maizie. That's so-"

"Don't. You have to earn that side of me, move on." Still holding his gaze Bobby replied softly.

"I think it shows yer strength." Something flashed in Maizie's puzzled face. 

"You know what it says?" She asked. He replied with a single nod. For a minute no one said anything, they just looked between Bobby and Maizie still holding each other's gaze. Finally, she cleared her throat. "Whos next?" She flashed an encouraging smile. After they finished the game everyone went their separate ways.

Bobby stayed seated as he watched Maizie leave. He couldn't help but stare at her bum.He heard someone clear their throat and looked over to see Priya watching him.

"So." She scooted closer to him, their legs touching. "Bobby, I have to be honest with you. I fancy you." She laughed at his expression. "Don't be so surprised, you're a catch. You're sweet and funny, you bake and you're very sexy." He blushed.

"Are ye telling me yer gonna choose me?" She studied him.

"I can't decide. I really like you and Rocco. I've noticed that both of you are very taken with Maizie. And she's a lovely girl, I can see why. But I did hear that she doesn't want to be with you."

"From who??" He looked down at the ground trying to hide his disappointment.

"One of the girls said she told them earlier she wasn't sure if she should pursue anything." **_Even after she tried to kiss me?_**

"I can either choose Rocco and leave her up for grabs. Or I can choose you. The problem with choosing you is I'm not sure you could get over her. I think you're in love with her." He looked up at her and laughed.

"I do not fall in love. Never have." She arched an eyebrow.

"Uh huh. Anyways, if I choose you she might change her mind. That moment during the game may have been enough."

"I doubt she would decide to want me. She already said that. Twice."

"Twice?"

He sighed. "Yesterday we had a chat on the daybeds. She said she fancied me but-"

"Wasn't sure she wanted to be with you. Why?" _**Because she's scared I'll hurt her.**_

"Dannae ken."

"Bobby, look at me." He looked up at her. She gently put her hands on his face and kissed him. It was a good kiss. He tried to mean it, but he couldn't get the thought of it not being Maizie out of his head. She pulled away, her face reddened. "So. What choice do you want? Making her jealous or making her available?"

"I'll leave that up to you." _Ding._ Her face went pale.

"It's time."

"Alright. Tell me two truths and lie. Make em spicy." He wiggled his eyebrows at her making her laugh.

"This is going to be great. I know who I'm choosing. And I can put one foot behind my head."

"Oh it has to be the last one." She laughed again.

"Nope. That one was true. It was two lies and a truth." She gave him a cheeky wink and waltzed off. _**What the fek.**_ Everyone gathered at the fire pit. Rocco turned to Maizie.

"If she chooses me we can still end up together. I don't have to share a bed with her. I can-"

"If she chooses you, you should commit to your couple. She may be a better match. But you won't know unless you give it a shot. I'll be fine." She smiled and touched his cheek the way she touched Bobby's. A surge of jealousy shot through him like a knife. Priya walked out of the Villa and stopped in front of the couples.

"I want to start by saying thank you for making me feel so welcomed. I've enjoyed getting to know all of you." She looked directly at Bobby. Lottie's grasp tightened on his hand. "But I have to choose someone. I'm sorry if it hurts one of you, but I have to go with my heart. So the boy I choose is Bobby." Everyone turned and looked at him. He gave Lottie a kiss on the cheek and gently squeezed her hand.

"I'm sorry." Her eyes threatened tears. "Boop." He tapped the tip of her nose. She let go of his hand and he went and stood with Priya. He looked at Maizie's eyes full of pain. Her jaw tightened, confusing Bobby more. Priya gave him a smile and took his hand in hers. Maizie's jaw jerked. _**What does this lass want??**_


	5. Maizie: Day 2 and 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I'm super excited for this chapter. It gets a lillte spicy. Second, I edited the first four chapters. Shoutout to my sister for helping me edit them. ❤ But let me know what you think!!!

"I choose Bobby." Everyone turns to look at Lottie and Bobby. He kisses Lottie on the cheek and whispers something to her. He boops her nose before going to stand next to Priya.

"I'm really excited to get to know you." Priya says as she takes his hand. Lottie looks furious. Awkwardly everyone goes to chat about the choosing, except Maizie. She looks worriedly at Lottie, then turns to Rocco.

"I'm going to go check on Lottie. I'll catch up with you in a bit?" He gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"Alright. Don't take too long though, I'll miss you." She gives him a gentle smile. She approaches Lottie and takes her hand.

"Hey, love. You wanna chat a bit?" Lottie squeezes her hand and shakes her head. They sit down at the firepit.

"Hey. I know it's hard, I'm sorry. You two seemed to really hit it off." Maizie gave a gentle squeeze to Lottie's hand. Lottie finally looked at Maizie. Her eyes shined intensely with emotion.

"What are you talking about? We weren't a couple." Maizie gave her a puzzled look.

"What? You two were acting all coupley. You looked pretty into each other." Lottie rolled her eyes and turned to face Maizie.

"Babes, we do those things because we care about each other like mates. Obviously I'm upset because now I'm single and at risk for going home. But I'm more upset that he still doesn't get to be happy. He won't force himself to pretend to want someone he doesn't want. He doesn't like to play with people's hearts like that." Maizie blinked rapidly. 

"Wait. So...what? You two really never liked each other like that?"

"No. We decided we were just friends right away. But the question is...what are YOU going to do? I can see you really like him and so can Priya. I think that's why she chose him." Maizie let out a long sigh.

"Lottie, I can't." Lottie waited patiently for her to finish talking. "Do you remember during the game today when I said I didn't have a boyfriend until twenty?" 

"Yeah."

"I didn't have a boyfriend because I never really felt like I needed one. And then I met this guy that made all these promises so I gave him a chance. And he broke those promises, he broke me. I wasted eighteen months of my life on him. I didn't feel as strongly for him as I do for Bobby. So imagine what it'll feel like when Bobby hurts me."

"When? What makes you think he will?"

"Everyone hurts you eventually, Lottie. I've endured enough pain and I swore I would never let that happen again."

"So can I ask about the tattoo? You seemed uncomfortable with Rocco seeing it." Maizie pondered for a minute before speaking.

"I got that tattoo when my boyfriend and I first broke up. The words spoke to me, but I didn't want everyone to see that part of me. It felt really personal but I felt like the pain from getting the tattoo would instill a reminder to me how strong I really am. I never let anyone see it unless I feel like they should. If I explain it, it means I trust you. I chose Irish because not a lot of people I know speak it."

"I can see that. Thank you for trusting me enough to talk about it." Maizie gave her a strong hug. They were interrupted by the bedtime text. They got up and joined everyone else on their way inside to get ready for bed. She plopped onto the bed exhausted from today's events. The lights go out and she quickly falls asleep. Maizie's dreams are filled with light. A warm, glowing light comes towards her. It whispers something but she can't hear what. Everything else is dark around her. She reaches her hand towards it and feels the warmth on her fingers. Something heavy lands in her hand. She looks at it and sees a plain silver band strung onto a chain. The light touches her cheek and fills her with emotion, her eyes begin to water. Then the light fades away and she feels a chill take over her as it gets farther away. She tries to scream for it to come back but nothing comes out. She wakes up with a jolt. She goes to rub her face and feels the tears dripping down her cheeks. She wipes them away and looks outside. **_It must be five in the morning. Might as well get up._** She stands up and grabs her book. She glances at Bobby still sleeping ** _._** She walks out of the room without waking him. She makes herself a cuppa and heads for the roof terrace. She sits down on the bench and puts her reading glasses on. Just as she opens her book she hears the door.

"Mornin, lass." Her heart skipped.

"What are you doing up?"

"We had a date, remember?' He winked at her. She couldn't fight back the smile. She tried to cover it up by biting her lip. 

"Mind if I sit?" She pats the spot next to her and he takes it.

"So. Where were we?"

"We're at the part where they were learning how to fly broomsticks." He answered. _**He was paying attention.**_ She began to read. The words turned into pictures, better than the movies. She saw every detail and every emotion. She felt the words come alive. They filled her with hope. Bobby sat there listening, staring at nothing in particular. The morning birds started to chirp as the sun rose. She looked up at Bobby, he had his head laying on his arm propped up on the back of the bench. He was looking at her as the sunlight hit his face. The light made him look even more beautiful. His eyes shined as he looked into hers. Before she knew it her hand had touched his face again. She couldn't explain the feelings she had anymore. Nothing made sense.

"What is it, lass?" He whispered.

"You're so beautiful." She whispered back. His eyes grew brighter. _**I didn't think they could shine anymore.**_ He leaned into her hand and put his hand over hers. Flashes of the light from her dream pulsed in her mind. Her eyes filled with water and before she could stop it a single tear fell. He lightly brushed it away with his thumb.

"What is it? Is it me?" He looked so sincere, so concerned. She hated herself for making him feel that way. 

"No." She remembered the talk she had with Lottie. _"What makes you think he will hurt you?"_ Before she could second guess herself she kissed him. She put her feelings, her words, her fears into the kiss. He kissed her back making everything she felt grow. She deepened the kiss bringing her hands to his locks. He wrapped his arms around her, running his hands up her back. It brought her body to life for the first time in a long time. Her soul felt whole again and that scared her. She pulled back and looked into his eyes. His eyes were full of something but she couldn't tell what. 

"Fek." He whispered, her heart swelled. **_I love that damn accent._** She kissed him again losing herself in the kiss. Her book fell off her lap as she straddled him. She ran her hands across his chest and landing on his strong shoulders. **_Damn this is amazing._** Laughter came from the dressing room, bringing her back to reality. She pulled away breathless. He reached up and touched her face wiping away tears she didn't know where there. **_Fuck. What have I done?_** Fear flooded over her, consuming everything. She realized what she just did, guilt ate away at her when she remembered she was with Rocco. She got up and ran off without saying another word. She ran to the bathroom and splashed her face. _**What the fuck did I do?**_ She skipped breakfast, trying to avoid pretty much everyone. Especially Bobby. **_No more hiding._** She found Hope on the daybeds with Noah, who was laid back as Hope painted his toenails. 

"Aww that's so sweet. You two are so cute!" They both looked up at her and smiled.

"Hey I'm comfortable enough with my masculinity to do this. My sister did it all the time when we were kids." Noah replied smiling at Hope, who beamed back at him. Hope looked up at Maizie.

"We've been wondering where you got off to." Hope had a concerned look on her face.

"Do you mind if I steal Hope for a bit Noah?" He looked between them, his expression softening.

"Of course not. I think I'll go sit on the loungers and let these dry." He got up and left, giving Hope a kiss on her cheek. "See you soon, duck." As soon as he was out of sight she turned to Maizie.

"What's wrong, babes? I think even Noah could tell that was the fakest smile on the planet Earth." Maizie let out a long sigh and collapsed onto the bed. 

"I kissed Bobby."

"WHAT!"

"Shhhhhh. I don't want it all over the Villa. I mean we are both in different couples. Besides, it's not as exciting as it seems. Okay well it kind of is. Well part of it was and part of it wasn't. It wasn't necessarily the kiss. Or two kisses rather. It was-" Hope interrupted her.

"Babes. I'm going to need you to slow down. You are making no sense." Maizie took a deep breath.

"It was easily the best kiss I've ever had in my life. As soon as our lips touched it was like fireworks went off and nothing else in the world existed besides the two of us. It was like one of those movie kisses, the kind of kiss every girl dreams of." Hope let a smile spread across her face. Maizie continued. "But. It was also the scariest thing I've ever felt. The overwhelming emotions hit me. And then I realized I fucked up because now he knows how I feel about him, which is exactly what I didn't want him to know. Now I don't know what to do. He knew I fancied him but now he knows exactly how much I like him. And now I feel guilty because I'm with Rocco. I definitely need to talk to Rocco, and I will. But I don't know what to do about Bobby now." Hope pondered a minute, her finger tracing circles on the sheets.

"You can either go talk to him and tell him how you feel, or you can avoid talking to him. I wish I could tell you what to do but, babes, this has to be your decision. Stick with Rocco, which if I'm honest, I don't like, he flirts with anything that moves. And that thing he said about you during the challenge is honestly sickening. But back to the topic. Stick with Rocco or tell Bobby how you feel and give him a chance. Because in those movies those kisses are so amazing because both people care for each other so deeply. If that's what it's like I reckon he feels the same way." They sat there quietly for a while. Maizie tried to sort through her thoughts. Finally, she stood up.

"I need to refill my water bottle. Thanks for the chat hun." She squeezed Hope's shoulder and walked away. She walked into the kitchen and began filling her water bottle when she heard her phone. _Ding._

"Guys! I got a text!" The other islander's came running in.

 **"Islanders, tonight there will be a recoupling. The boys will choose. Whoever is still single by the end of the evening will be dumped from the Villa immediately. #timesup #getgrafting."** Maizie looked up as she finished reading. Bobby and Rocco were both looking at her. Everyone went to go relax before tonight. Overwhelmed by the thoughts in her head, and the boys staring at her, Maizie retreated to a quiet corner of the Villa to hide. She hid for hours, drawing, trying to sort her thoughts out. Finally, when hunger defeated her she headed to the kitchen for a snack. She bumped into Rocco making something green.

"Uh...what is that?" She didn't attempt to hide the disgust on her face. He laughed.

"It's a wheat grass smoothie. Wonderful to balance out your body. Want to try one?" Not wanting to hurt his feelings she accepted. He hands her a glass of green clumpy looking stuff that smelled like a freshly mowed yard. She set the smoothie down and turned to face him.

"Rocco. I want to talk to you." He turned around to face her. "I still have feelings for someone else. I'm not breaking up with you, but I think being honest with you is the right thing." He stood there for a moment. 

"It's Bobby, isn't it?" His face was emotionless. She gave him a puzzled look. "Okay, so do you remember the first night we were together you asked me what your aura looked like? Your aura glows every time I see you. And I thought, at first, it was because you really fancied me. But then I started noticing that it shined whenever Bobby was around. It went from a soft glow to a full on blinding light. So what I'm saying is if you want Bobby just tell me." She was speechless. She gathered up her courage.

"I do fancy him and truth be told, I kissed him this morning. It was wrong to do that to you, and I regret doing it. I realize it won't make up for it but I need you to know I honestly wish I didn't kiss him. Regardless of what I might feel for him I'm not ready to end us. I still really like you and want to keep getting to know each other. That is if you still want to. I understand if you don't but if you do then I promise to focus solely on us." He was quiet for a moment considering her words.

"Okay. Then I'll choose you." He kissed her cheek. _Ding_. She got another text. Rocco called everyone over. 

**"Islanders. The recoupling will take place in one hour at the firepit. #decisiontime #notimeforchat #looksharp."** Everyone else went to get ready for the recoupling. Rocco winked at her as he walked by her, Bobby stayed behind. For a few moments they looked at each other not saying anything. Slowly Bobby walked around the island in the kitchen until he stood next to her. She didn't meet his eyes.

"I never had a serious relationship. Or really any kinda relationship. That commitment was just too much. Mainly cause I never wanted to get hurt. My maw and da never fought the whole time they were married. They were in love since the moment they met. I used ta want that. Then my da passed away and my maw was shattered. Watching her go through that pain..." He paused, trying to collect his thoughts. "I never wanted to feel that. But with ye... With how ye make me feel...I." His voice cracked during the last part. Finally, she met his eyes searching for some kind of promise. She touched his cheek and he leaned into it. 

"Bobby. I want...I want you. But I..." She sighed in frustration. "I can't...you're just...and I'm just..." He bent down and kissed her deeply. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her hands through his hair. He ran his hands up her back.

"Yer so cute when ye get flustered." He picked her up and pushed her against the wall. She let out a soft moan against his mouth that drove him wild. She wrapped her legs around his waist. A soft growl escaped his throat as he started kissing her neck. Another moan escaped her as she dug her nails into his back.

"Bobby...Bobby...we need to stop..." It took all his strength to stop kissing her. He looked into her eyes filled with every emotion possible. He let go of her legs so she could stand on her own.

"I'm sorry, lass. I didn't mean to lose control like that." She tried to find the words to say. "All I wanna know is if ye want me to pick ye or not. If ye say no then that's that. We'll be just friends. But if ye say yes then I'll do everything I can to make ye happy." She tried to make her brain connect to her mouth to say words, but nothing happened. He gave a soft sigh, sadness filling his eyes. "Okay." He kissed her forehead and slowly backed away.

"But Bobby..." A whisper was all she could manage. He turned the corner and was gone. "I want you to choose me." She admitted quietly. Hope and Lottie turned around the corner already dressed. They surrounded her in a hug.

"I'm not going to say we heard that but we did." Lottie said hugging her tighter. 

"It doesn't matter. Rocco said he would choose me."

"What about Bobby?" Hope asked.

"I like him a lot, I really do. But I can't go there, at least not yet. I'm just not ready for it."

"Well then let's go get you ready so you're lookin hot for Rocco." Lottie said. The girls were all done by the time she made it to the dressing room. Priya looked at her in shock.

"Hun! You aren't anywhere near ready! It's almost time!" Hannah immediately started looking through Maizie's closet.

"I'll find her a dress. Hope, Marisol you do her hair. Priya, Lottie you do her make up." Everyone set to work on their job. Hannah was the first to break the silence. "So are you girls confident in a boy choosing you?" Hope got a huge smile on her face.

"I think we all already know that I'm set. Noah and I are having a great time getting to know each other. What about you Marisol?" Marisol looked a little uncomfortable.

"Well, I hope it doesn't cause too much trouble but, I think Gary might choose me." Hannah stops looking at dresses. "I'm sorry, Hannah. About this morning and for being so blunt." 

"What happened this morning?" Priya asked. Hannah answered this time.

"We both decided to make Gary breakfast, but we didn't know we were both making breakfast. Lottie came in and we asked her but she said I should give Gary mine because he's my partner. But Marisol beat me to it."

"Seriously Marisol?? You couldn't just let her have him??" Lottie stopped applying eye shadow to Maizie to glare at Marisol.

"This is Love Island, hun. You can't afford to be scared to take what you want. I really am sorry Hannah, but you need to toughen up or you won't make it in here." Hope intervened. 

"Girls, girls! Let's all just calm down. Emotions are running high. Let's try and keep this civil. Besides I want to know what Lottie is thinking. She is the single one."

"Honestly, I'm not sure. I haven't exactly been grafting on anyone in particular. It just feels wrong." Marisol rolled her eyes.

"That's a good way to get dumped. You can't just sit there so you don't hurt anyone else's feelings or you'll get sent home."

"Well at least I would get sent home for being a good friend and not grafting on my friend's partner just to stay in the Villa unlike you. All you care about is staying."

"That is not true! I want to find love like everyone else here! I'm actually being productive about it though. If it doesn't work with one person you move on to the next or you lessen your chances of finding love at all."

"Girls! Enough! Let's just focus on getting Maizie ready. We don't have much time." The girls finished their jobs in silence. Finally, they got the text to head downstairs. Hannah looked nauseous. Maizie squeezed her hand. Hope smiles at everyone. "Are we feeling good about tonight girls?" Hannah shakes her head.

"Far from it." She's pacing back and forth anxiously. Hope puts a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure you'll be fine, hun." Hannah takes a deep breath.

"I'm sure you're right. Que sera sera!" Lottie looked at Hannah confused.

"Er, what? What does that even mean?" Hannah looked over at her.

"It's from a musical. There's a whole song about it." She clears her throat and starts singing. "Que sera sera." Maizie joins in.

"Whatever will be, will be. The future's not ours to see. Que sera sera!" Lottie smiles at the both of them. She wraps an arm around Hannah's shoulders.

"You're just a ray of sunshine, aren't you?" Marisol looks around as she adjust some of her hair.

"If you're still nervous out there focus on the point behind your belly button. It'll force you to relax." Hope smiles.

"It's time. Let's head downstairs girls." Lottie and Maizie each take one of Hannah's hands and walk with her outside. The whole way they do breathing exercises to calm all of their nerves. They line up at the fire pit. Maizie looks longingly at Bobby, wishing he would meet her eyes. _**I really do want to be with him, but maybe this is for the best? Besides, I promised Rocco I'd give us a real chance. I can't do that if I'm obsessing over Bobby. He deserves a chance to get to know someone else, maybe he'll find someone else he'll have a chance with.**_ _Ding._ The first recoupling begins. Maizie shuts her eyes tight, hoping for the best. She squeezes Hannah's hand, trying to comfort both of them. _**Here we go.**_


	6. Bobby: Day 3 and 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I completely rewrote this chapter. I decided to go a different direction after I posted it the first time. So sorry for the change but I hope you enjoy this one!

Bobby was putting moisturizer on his face, lost in thought. Gary looked at him.

"Mate, is that lotion?"

"First off it's called moisturizer. Second off my face is drying out because of the heat. I'm from Glasgow, remember?" 

"Right...anyways. Who're you lads choosing?"

"Obviously, I'm choosing Hope." Noah replied. Gary rolled his eyes.

"Obviously. I don't think I've ever seen either of you look anywhere else. But she is kinda territorial you know. That kind of jealousy can get out of control. You should be careful, mate." Noah rolled his eyes.

"I kinda like it. It makes me feel like she really likes me. Plus it shows that she's confident. Confidence is hot." Rocco interrupted.

"I agree confidence is hot. But I think that kind of jealousy is the lack of confidence." Ibrahim nodded in agreement with Rocco.

"I've got to agree with Rocco. I've been there and that relationship was just toxic. If you like her, go for it. Just be careful, we just want you to be happy." 

"Well I appreciate it but I think you're all wrong. Anyways, who are you choosing Gary?"

"I was thinking Marisol. She seems to be pretty into me. But I haven't really decided. I like Maizie too, sorry Rocco."

"No worries. She's a beautiful girl, I'm not surprised more than one guy wants her. I'm lucky she likes me."

"So are you choosing her then?" Ibrahim asked.

"Of course. She told me she wants me to choose her. Why wouldn't I take her up on that? Maybe this time we'll take our relationship to the next level." Ibrahim and Noah met Bobby's eyes in the mirror.

"What about you, Bobby?" **_I want to choose Maizie._** He cleared his throat.

"Probably Lottie. I'm not really feeling it with Priya. But I do know she seems to be taken with you, Rahim." Ibrahim's eyes went wide.

"Really? I thought she'd never go for me. So should I choose her?" Bobby laughed.

"Aye. She thinks your nonsense chattering is charming. It's working in your favor." They were interrupted by the text telling them to go downstairs. They lined up at the fire pit waiting on the girls. Maizie walked out in cheetah print, long-sleeved romper. Her legs looked gorgeously thick, her tattoo peaking out from under it. Bobby shook his head to clear his thoughts. _Ding._ Noah looked at his phone.

"That's me guys. I'm going first. I'm choosing this girl because she is beautiful, strong and smart. I am so lucky to be with her. So I choose Hope." Hope squealed and ran up to him. Rocco looked at his phone.

"I'm next. I choose this girl because she's the whole package. Her soul is beautiful and I can't wait to keep getting to know her. I choose Maizie." She smiled warmly and walked over to Rocco kissing him on the lips. Bobby couldn't watch anymore and looked away, remembering what her lips tasted like. He stepped forward for his turn.

"I choose this girl because we get on really well. She's fierce and loyal. We may not be the next big romance of the Villa, but I know it wouldn't be the same without her. I can't imagine being here without her. I choose Lottie." Lottie smiles and kisses Bobby's cheek. Ibrahim goes next.

"I want to choose this girl because she's not only fit but she's goofy too. She makes me laugh. Plus she doesn't make fun of me when I mess up my words. I can't wait to get to know her better. So I choose Priya." Priya glides over to him and takes his hand beaming. Finally, it's Gary's turn.

"Right. it looks like I'm going last. I hoped it wouldn't be up to me but that's the way it goes I guess. Both of you girls are gorgeous. And I wish you both could stay. But I have to choose someone I think I have a chance of something happening. This isn't personal but I have to choose only one of you. So the girl I choose is Marisol." Marisol smiles and goes to stand by Gary. There's a scattered applause as they take their seats. Hannah gets a text.

 **"Hannah, you're time at the Villa has ended. You have thirty minutes to pack your bags and leave."** Lottie runs up to Hannah and hugs her tight. 

"I'm going to miss you so much, babes. You were the sunshine to my grey. I'm so glad I met you, Love Island is just as much about making friends as it is about finding love. We'll definitely hang out as soon as this is over." Hannah smiles at her, tears in her eyes.

"I can't wait. I'll miss you so much." Everyone else takes their turns to say goodbye. Maizie approaches her.

"I'm so sorry hun. I wish you could stay. I'm going to miss your beautiful way with words. We'll have to meet up to swap our top ten reading list. Maybe you'll meet your Prince Charming on the outside." She gave her a tight hug. Finally, Gary and Marisol approach her. Gary speaks first.

"I'm sorry it didn't work out. No hard feelings, yeah?" He gives her an awkward hug. Marisol takes a step towards her.

"I'm sorry too. I hope you find what you're looking for." She gives a nod and turns towards the Villa. Maizie and Lottie go to help her pack. Everyone else waits for her by the front door. She approaches pulling her suitcase behind her. She turns and looks at the rest of the Islanders.

"Thank you for all being so kind to me. Even if it was short lived. I will never forget this journey. I wish you all luck." She strikes a dramatic pose. "Together we beat on, like boats in a current, into the future." She turns to walk away and stops. "I think I see what I did wrong. If I could do this again, I would do a few things differently." She got a look of determination and walked down the street, leaving the Villa behind. Lottie held onto Bobby, crying on his shoulder. He put an arm around her.

"Let's go inside. I'll make ye a cuppa." She sniffled as she sat at the bar waiting for him to finish. "I'm sorry. I know ye were really close to her." 

"I'm sorry too." He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Why?"

"Because of Maizie. Now you're stuck in a friendship couple again." He sighed.

"I can't say it doesn't hurt. But I like being coupled up with ye, we have a good laugh. Plus there's no pressure to make something happen. I probably still would've chose ye. I'm not sure anything is going to happen with Maizie. She's made it very clear that she doesn't want to be with me."

"She does, just not yet. I think she's worried that it won't last. She doesn't want to get too attached and then something happens and you two don't work out. I think she wants to know if it's for real before she decides to be with you. It's definitely not you though. I do know that." 

"Thanks, Lozza. Let's go get ready fer bed."

"Do you want me to wake you up again tomorrow? So you two can have your little moment?" She had a big smile on her face. He thought back to their kiss. 

"Naw. I think it does more damage than good. I can't get too invested in this. I told her we'd just be friends, but that's too intimate."

"How is reading intimate?"

"It's intimate to her. Her books are a part of her, she has a personal attachment to them. I feel like that's a part of her that shouldn't be shared with me. It should be shared with her partner." She put a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's go to bed then." They followed everyone else upstairs to get ready. The mood in the Villa was somber. Lottie plopped onto their bed and let out a long sigh. Bobby cuddled up to her and kissed the top of her head.

"Goodnight, Lozza."

"Goodnight, Bobby." The lights went out. It took almost no time at all before he heard grunting and moaning. His thoughts drifted to dark places. _**I bet it's Maizie. Rocco stares at her like a piece of meat. He can't wait to get in her pants.**_ The noise got worse. He covered his head with a pillow trying to ignore it. He eventually drifts off to sleep. His dreams were filled with Maizie. He saw her sitting on the roof terrace wearing her reading glasses. Her curls in a messy bun, no make up on still wearing her pajamas. Her lip ring shining in the light. Her dimples appearing every time she smiles. Her dimples killed him. He kept reaching for her, but she kept pulling away from him staying just out of reach. Finally, the sunlight wakes him up. He sits up and sees Lottie already awake talking to Maizie. _**No reading? She probably was too tired from sleeping with Rocco.**_ He shook his head to stop his thoughts. Gary sits up.

"Will you two be quiet? Some of us are trying to sleep off an active night if you know what I mean. Marisol and I had a great time last night." Maizie frowned at him.

"I didn't hear anything."

"I didn't think anyone would. I know how to keep it down in here, unlike some people. I'm like a ninja doing bits." Lottie smirked.

"No one notices you come in?"

"Exactly! Wait." He frowned. Marisol sat up in their bed.

"What are you talking about? It was just a small peck on the lips."

"Oh. It seemed like more to me."

"How? It was just a little peck to say 'goodnight'. I was just being friendly."

"Well, it still felt special."

"Well, I didn't mean it to be a whole big deal." Lottie interrupted.

"You're such a liar, Gary! It's already hurt Hannah."

"What are you talking about? I was always straight with her. Why are you even bringing this up?"

"It happened last night! She literally left the Villa yesterday and you're already cracking on." Maizie tried to calm everyone down.

"If not Hannah, it would've been Marisol." Lottie glared at her.

"Stay out of this, babe. She tried so hard with you, Gary. But you didn't even get to know her."

"I didn't have to. I knew she wasn't right. And now I have someone I actually want to get to know." Rocco sits up next to Maizie.

"Woah, dude. This is a really bad vibe to start the day with." Gary looked at him.

"It's Lottie who should calm down, mate." Marisol touches Gary's arm and he shakes it off.

"No! I've barely woken up and Lottie's already on my case. At least Maizie's on my side." He looks around at the other islanders looking between them. He forced a smile. "It's all bants anyways." He gets out of bed and walks to the door. The smile disappeared. "I'm going to go lift something heavy." He slams the door behind him. Bobby cleared his throat to break the tension.

"Well, that was awkward." Rocco nods.

"Yeah, it's barely been less than a week and the energy in here is already completely out of whack." He turns to Maizie. "At least we have each other." She smiles.

"For now." She winked at him then looked at Bobby. Noah looks over at Marisol concerned. 

"You alright, Marisol?" Marisol wipes her face and then straightens her shoulders.

"Of course. We knew the emotions would be high after the first dumping. I'm going to go get ready." She heads to the dressing room. _Ding._ Rocco picks up his phone.

"It's me, guys.

 **"** **Islanders! Enjoy a lazy lie-in, and then please dress to impress for couples brunch in the garden! #yumyum #greatbritishbrunchoff."** Bobby beams.

"Yes! My second favorite meal of the day! After dessert of course." Ibrahim looked at Bobby.

"Mate. Isn't that a weekend thing?" Bobby gasped dramatically.

"What is life if I can't treat myself." Everyone gets ready for the day and heads downstairs. Bobby and Priya both squealed at the sight of the buffet. Lottie and Bobby spent the morning joking around and laughing. After brunch Bobby went to chill in the pool. He watched Gary walk up to Maizie and took her over to the gym. **_They're definitely talking about something. No one is working out this morning._** They talked a few minutes before Gary helped her put the weight down. Their faces were within inches of each other. Bobby's jealousy came back. Gary started to lean in before Maizie stood up, she smiled and walked away. **_Great. Now he wants her too. Am I ever going to get a chance?_** _Ding._ Marisol smiled and picked up her phone.

"Guys! I got a text! 

**"Islanders! It's time to see your true colors-who's squeaky clean and who likes to get down and dirty. #timetoplaydirty #mixthingsup."** Priya smiled.

"It's time to get down and dirty!" They headed to the challenge platform. On the right side, there were buckets filled with different colored slime with each boy's names on it. On the left side there were see-through buckets with the girl's names on them. In the middle there was a large paddling pool. The rules of the game were each girl would be assigned a color. She would then rub against the boys to make the color she needed and collect the slime off of her into the bucket without using hands at all through the challenge. Whoever had the most slime that resembled their color would win ice lollies. Gary shook his head.

"It's like they made this challenge just for Bobby." Bobby smiled.

"It's like they read my mind. This is gonna be bants." The girls dumped the buckets with their partner's name on it on the boys. Lottie dumped it straight on his head, making him laugh. "It's so cold!" After everyone was covered the girls stood ready. Hope counted down.

"3, 2, 1, GO!" The girls ran for the boys. Lottie ran to Bobby first. She had her fun with it, goofing around. He put some slime on her nose making her laugh. After she was covered she walked away to one of the other boys. Priya glided to him and began rubbing her voluptuous breast against him. He froze. She rubbed against him feeling his cock against her hips.

"Oh my. Too bad we aren't coupled up. You have A LOT to work with, I wish I knew this when we were a couple." She bit her lip, lust filled her eyes. He swallowed hard. **_How does a girl as glamorous as Priya like a guy like me?_** He looked over her shoulder, Maizie was watching them. **_Oh, fek._** She looked pissed and immediately walked towards them. She stopped and cleared her throat.

"Mind if I cut in? I think Rahim has his eye on you." She said it sweetly but her eyes looked threateningly. Priya stepped back, heat rising to her face. 

"Oh. I better go see him then." She quickly walked away. Maizie turned to look at him.

"Really? Priya?" 

"Wait what?"

"Priya?? The girl that can't keep her eyes off ANY guy and apparently her hands either. That's who you're grafting on?" _**She's jealous. Really jealous. She looks kinda cute when she's jealous.**_

"I wasn't grafting on anyone. She came up ta me."

"So her rubbing your dick wasn't grafting? You just stood there and let her."

"What did ye want me ta do? Push her off?" 

"Kind of yeah."

"Why does it even matter? Yer coupled up with Rocco. Ye chose him. Ye don't want me, ye wanted to just be friends." She scowled and pressed herself against him. He looked at her confused. "What're ye doing?" She glared at him.

"I need your color."

"Right. Well ye didn't answer me. Why're ye so pissed Priya was flirting with me if ye don't want to be with me?" She rolled her eyes.

"She was practically humping you."

"Stop avoiding the question." She huffed.

"Fine. I'm pissed because I like you. A lot. More then Rocco. But I didn't couple up with you because you graft on every woman in sight. You're sexy and funny and sweet. Every girl wants that. I can't compete with girls like Priya. And watching her rub your dick just reminds me that I'm too scared to tell you how I feel so I have no right to get mad at you." He stops her, grabbing hold of her arms.

"Lass, yer the only one I've flirted with. Any other girl that flirts with me, that's on them. But I don't want them, I want only YOU. I told ye that. I didn't like her rubbing on me like that. But I froze, I' not used to girls finding me attractive like that. I usually have to put in effort." She looked away from him. "What do ye mean telling me how ye feel?" She refused to met his eyes. He let go of her arms so she could leave. Instead she leaned into him again and looked into his eyes. 

"I can't get into that now. But I can say I like you." His heart skipped a beat. He beamed down at her and put his hands on her hips gently moving her across him.

"So ye like me huh?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her causing her to smile. "There she is." She shook her head smiling bigger. "Ye know, I think we just made it through our first fight." She laughed. "Ah, there's those dimples! Those dimples drive me crazy, lass. They're my weakness." She didn't say anything but her face said it all. She slowly stepped back. 

"I better go get this stuff off of me if I want to win. I want those ice lollies." He watched her walk away. Her hips swaying as she walked, bringing attention to her bum. He bit his lip. _**She likes me.**_ After the challenge, which Maizie won, the Islanders were hanging out on the bean bags. Lottie started complaining about Priya rubbing against the boys again. **_They already got into on the challenge platform. Do we really need to do this again?_** Maizie put a stop to it telling Lottie it was necessary for the challenge. Everyone got up and left tired of hearing them argue. Bobby laid back and sighed, happy for silence for once. "You alright?" He looks up at Maizie sitting on one of the bean bags still.

"Oh, I thought ye left with the others." She shook her head.

"I'm not following that shit. I'm staying right here where it's actually peaceful." They're quiet for a few moments before she speaks up again. "So about the challenge..." He looks at her. "I'm sorry for being all bitchy. I don't have a right to get jealous. I'm with Rocco and I need to focus on that right now." His heart deflated.

"What did ye mean when ye were talking about yer feelings fer me?" She sighed and looked towards the Villa.

"Bobby. I like you, a lot. But honestly I think there's something between you and Lottie. She says there isn't but it definitely looks like there is. And besides, Rocco chose me. I owe it to him to give us a shot. I think you should give it a shot with Lottie, and we move on from each other."

"Maizie, there is nothing between me and Lottie. We're just friends, it's a friendship couple. And Rocco flirts with everyone. In front of ye! He doesn't care about being in a couple because he grafts on anything that moves. If yer looking fer loyalty, he's not it." 

"Regardless, I need to try. And you don't have a lot of ground to stand on. You're grafting on me when you're with Lottie and I'm with Rocco. Yes, he does flirt but he doesn't go around kissing other people like." She stops and looks at the ground. "Like me."

"So ye regret it?" **_I knew it._** She sighs.

"I do for the sake of my couple. But I felt like I needed to know what it was like. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done it and led you on. I let my emotions get ahead of me and cloud my judgement."

"Lottie and I don't have any romantic feelings for each other, we talked about it on the first day. It is strictly a friendship couple." She sighs and rubs her temples.

"Bobby, I just can't. We need to focus on our own couples right now." He thinks a moment.

"Why did ye cry?" She rubs her eyes.

"Dammit Bobby. Because I liked it. It felt amazing. And it opened up all these damn emotions I was trying not to feel and I started to lose control of them. And then I let you know how strong my feelings were and I didn't want to. It was too much, it is too much. I've been down that road before and it broke me. I can't do that to myself again. It doesn't matter what I want, it _can't_ happen." She gets up and walks off. **_What the fek. Why is she so hot and cold? Maybe I should stay away from her. This isn't going anywhere anyways._** He goes inside to clean up for the evening and bumps into Lottie.

"Sorry, Lottie. I wasn't watching where I was going." She looked at him concerned.

"What happened between you two? She looked really upset." He sighs and told her their conversation. "So she basically thinks we should try actually being a couple and that she wants to be friends?" He nods. "I wish I knew what was going on in her head." Rocco turns the corner and meets Bobby's eyes. He smiles at Lottie.

"Is it alright if I steal Bobby for a chat?" Lottie looks at him suspiciously.

"Hurt him and I'll hex you." She walks away leaving them alone. Rocco sighs.

"I'm not here to tell you to back off or anything. If it's meant to be, it's meant to be. But I'm just trying to figure out what it is so I know if I made a mistake choosing her last night or not. What's going on between you two?" Bobby sighs.

"Besides her trying to deny whatever it is we feel fer each other, nothing. All I know is she said she likes me but she's with ye and wants to give yer couple a real chance."

"And what about you? How do you feel about her?"

"Dinnae ken. I mean, I do know but I'm not sure how to describe it. I've honestly never felt like this with anyone. I just want to know what's going through her mind. It's not that she just wants to be friends, I'm just trying to figure out these mixed feelings. One minute she's telling me she wants to be with me and then the next she's telling me she doesn't. What am I supposed to make of that? I'll move on if she wants me to, but I don't know if she wants me to or not." Rocco thinks for a minute.

"I'll see what I can find out. I want to know how she feels about you just as much as you do, pretty much for the same reason. I don't want to waste my time on someone who's heart isn't available. I'll step aside if she wants you, I'm not one to mess with fate." He pats Bobby's shoulder as they go upstairs to get dressed. 


	7. Maizie: Day 4 and 5

The girls sat on the bean bags still covered in slime. Lottie was still going on about Priya during the challenge.

"Do you girls see what I'm talking about now? She was rubbing all over Noah and she didn't even need his color!" Marisol tried to diffuse the situation further.

"I really think she just got confused, babe." 

"I wonder whether Rahim sees it that way. Maybe I should ask him?" Maizie intervened. 

"What does Hope think? It involves her partner too." Hope grimaced. 

"Please don't, hun. It's only going to cause problems." Lottie rolled her eyes.

"Please. I'm solving this problem." Hope gave her a pointed look.

"Lottie. I'm asking as a friend."

"Wait, are you invoking-"

"Girl code? Yes." Lottie sighed in frustration.

"Dammit! Fine...well how about when Maizie was grinding on Bobby? That wasn't cool, babe. I really thought better of you." Maizie rolled her eyes.

"Lottie. It was necessary. I had to so I could make orange." Marisol nodded.

"I agree. Everyone had to rub on another girls partner." Lottie finally dropped it. Hope stood up.

"Right. Well, I've been covered in this stuff too long. I'm going to go take a shower." Everyone else gets up and heads inside leaving only her and Bobby. _**Fuck my life.** _After their tense talk Maizie is getting ready with the other girls for that evening. Maizie's absent mindlessly putting her makeup, thinking about her conversations with Bobby throughout the day. _**Why is he constantly on my freaking my mind? Why can't I just move on and focus on Rocco?**_ Priya looks over at Maizie, a smile spreads across her face.

"Not gonna lie, you look amazing! You can steal a thousand hearts in that!" Lottie rolls her eyes.

"As if that's not your intention." Priya shoots her a look.

"You got something to say, Lottie?"

"I just did, babes." She continues to do her makeup. Priya slams her bottle of perfume down.

"No. Not this time. You're not going to insult me and walk away again." Lottie puts down her makeup and looks Priya in the eye.

"Since when do I walk away? I've always been open about what I think about you."

"And I usually I ignore it but not this time. You've been making snide comments since I got here. You're acting so damn childish."

"Childish? Babe, I'm twenty-four."

"Then fucking act like it!" Maizie stands between.

"You both need to calm down. We're only four days in." Hope stands next to Maizie.

"Yeah, we all need to just simmer down." Lottie glares at them.

"I'm sorry, what? Have we all just forgotten that she came in here and stole Bobby from me?"

"I had to choose someone! What did you think I was going to do? I was always honest about it."

"So that makes it okay? 'Yeah, she stabbed, me in the back but it's fine because she told me about it first.' How does that make it any better?"

"That's not how stabbing someone in the back works. You're so pig-headed, Lottie. Your sense of girl code is so messed up that you don't realize that you're breaking it."

"You're saying I'm breaking girl code?"

"I'm a girl. I came in the same day as everyone else just a little later. And out of everyone else, you've treated me the worst." 

"I don't think it's possible to be worse than you, babe." Hope put her hands up.

"Girls!" Priya looked at the others.

"This is exactly what I'm talking about though. Face it, Lottie, you break girl code all the time." 

"Excuse me?"

"You form little cliques, thinking it's for the good of your girls, but all you really do is try to control everyone. I guarantee you do it on the outside too." Lottie scoffs.

"Whatever. I don't have time for this." She turns around and walks away. 

"There you go walking off again!" Priya chases after her. Hope, Marisol and Maizie look at each before they went after the other girls. Lottie and Priya walk into the kitchen, where Gary and Bobby are making sandwiches. Well Bobby is making a sandwich and Gary has a disaster on a plate. 

"Leave me alone!" Lottie yells behind her making the boys look up.

"What's happening?" Gary asked. 

"Priya, that's what."

"There you again. You put all the blame on me and make me look like the baddie, but you're the one who can't go two minutes without acting salty." Lottie swats her hand aside dismissing Priya's comment, not noticing she swatted the loaf of bread away from Gary. 

"So who should we be cheering for?" Bobby asked. Maizie rolls her eyes.

"Neither of them. They're both being ridiculous."

"What's Lottie actually done though?" Gary asked reaching for a butter knife. Priya slams her hand on the counter, knocking it tot he ground.

"As if you haven't noticed. She always makes salty comments whenever I'm around and I'm tired of it."

"I just tell it like it is, babes. Sorry you can't handle the truth."

"I'm gonna need more than that to go on, Priya." Gary replied. Bobby looked at Gary.

"Mate, what?" Priya's face falls. 

"I shouldn't need to justify myself." Maizie step forward, fury blazing in her eyes.

"That is ENOUGH! Both of you need to calm down now! I've had enough of your fucking bickering. Walk away!" She yelled. Everyone looks at her in surprise. Lottie rolls her eyes again.

"Whatever." She walks away as Priya walks towards the pool. Bobby looks at Maizie concerned.

"Lass? Ye okay?" She takes a deep breathe. 

"I'm fine, honestly, but thank you. Girls, we've got to get them to get along. I'm not spending my summer listening to this shit. Hope you go talk to Priya, she seems to get along with you best. I'll go talk to Lottie then we can meet up later." Hope nods as the split ways. Maizie finds her on the roof terrace, tissues spread all over the table. "Hey, babes. You okay?" Lottie sniffles.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry for dragging you girls into this. Some of what she said really got to me. Do you see where I'm coming from though?" Maizie sits down next to her.

"Hun, think about how Priya feels. It couldn't have been easy coming in here and everyone talking about you. She didn't choose this. She had to deal with everyone talking about her just because she came in later. Would you have all this beef with her if she came in at the same time? Because that's the only difference. She wants to be here like we all do." Lottie huffs.

"I'm so tired of hearing that. It doesn't make it okay. She did choose to come here. She literally applied to be on the show."

"But rather they chose her or not was out of control. There's thousands of other girls it could've been. Some I'm sure much worse." Lottie thinks a moment, considering her words.

"Maybe. But what about the way she behaves afterwards? She doesn't even show remorse. This isn't a game to me, I'm actually here to find love."

"It sounds like you're putting your problems on her. And we both know that's not fair to her or you." Lottie sits there quietly a minute.

"I guess. Maybe you're right. It's just being here means so much to me and I don't want to lose my chance because some people aren't playing fair." She sighs. "But you are making sense. Maybe I should give her more of a chance. But I'm still not going to be her friend." Maizie smiles. 

"I told the other girls to meet outside in a a few. See you there?" Lottie nodded. Maizie got up and went downstairs. A few minutes later the other girls gathered at the firepit. Maizie stood between Lottie and Priya. Hope and Marisol sat on the bench. "Girls. I think it's important that we get this settled now. We have to be around each other for who knows how long and I personally, refuse to live in another constant battlefield. So, Lottie would you like to start?" Lottie let out a long sigh.

"It seems that all my problems with you may not all be your fault. I seem to be taking some stuff I'm going through out on you. So...I'm sorry." Priya smiled.

"Thank you, Lottie. I accept your apology. Hug?" Lottie hesitates then steps forward and hugs Priya. Immediately, the atmosphere in the Villa changed. Hope stood up smiling.

"Well, I think that's enough for tonight. Why don't we all go get ready for bed?" The girls nodded and agreement and headed upstairs. Everyone seemed to sleep better with the fighting finally over. Maizie awoke from her dream about the light again. She sighed and got up to get her book. Lottie and Bobby were in the next bed sleeping soundly. He hadn't been joining her during the mornings since the recoupling. She sighed and went to the roof terrace. She was still reading as the sun came up. Suddenly, she heard splashing and laughing from the pool. She looked down from the roof terrace and saw two new boys. **_New boys! I better go wake up the other girls._** She snuck into the bedroom and woke each girl, quietly telling them new boys have arrived. They hurriedly got dressed and snuck past the boys. By the time the other boys made it outside the girls had already surrounded the new boys, Lucas and Henrik. They all went to sit down at the fire pit squishing close together. Gary started the conversation.

"So, lads, the big question. What's your type?" Lucas smiles.

"Straight to the point, huh?" Henrik answers first.

"I like a girl that's adventurous, doesn't take herself too seriously." Lucas answers next.

"I guess I'm used to girls who have a more decent taste. Who know what they want in life and how to get it." 

"Alright, that was an easy question. Who has one?" Gary looked around the group. Bobby sat forward raising his hand.

"Oh, oh! I have one. What're yer numbers?" Priya smiled.

"Ooh, spicy." The new boys looked at each other. Henrik shrugged.

"I'm not sure why you want know, but okay." Priya laughed.

"Because it's fun! Why are you scared?" She winked at Henrik. He shrugged.

"No. Just a little confused. But mine is zero, seven, eight, four, one-" Marisol sat forward.

"Well which one is it?" Gary looked at Henrik.

"Mate, are you giving us your phone number?" Henrik looked at the others.

"You asked for our numbers." Lucas cleared his throat.

"Um, Henrik. They meant sexual partners."

"Oh, did they? How could I be so oblivious?" Everyone stared awkwardly at him. "I'm kidding! It was a joke." He laughed.

"A little too serious on yer delivery. I missed the sarcasm." Bobby replied.

"Anyways, my magic number is thirteen." **_Pretty average I'd say._** Everyone looked at Lucas. He looked a little uncomfortable. Maizie leaned forward.

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to, Lucas." He looked gratefully at her, beaming.

"Ah, what's the fun in that." Gary frowned. Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Alright, mines seven." A couple people looked a bit surprised. Maizie spoke up to break the awkwardness.

"That's pretty average really." She smiled at him and he returned it.

"Thanks. I'm not one of those guys that likes to sleep around." He glares at Gary and Bobby. Maizie arches an eyebrow at Bobby. **_Oh, really?_** Noah spoke next.

"Who do you fancy?" Lucas smiled.

"I'll go first. For me, it's got to be Maizie. You're definitely the type of woman I go for, and I'd love to get to know you better." Maizie blushed and scooted closer to Rocco, kissing his cheek. _**Don't need anymore guys in the mix.**_

"Ouch, tough break, mate. You may find it hard to separate us. We're a tight bunch." Gary patted Lucas's shoulder. Lucas shrugged.

"I like a good challenge." He looked directly at Bobby. Henrik speaks up next. 

"I'm definitely into Lottie. She's my type all over" Lottie tried to hide her smile. Bobby looked at Henrik.

"Ah, another brave soul who dares try ta tame the beast." She playful elbows Bobby in the ribs.

"Bobby."

"What? Just warning the fella what kind of lass he's chosen." Gary stood up.

"Well boys, looks like you've got some competition. You up for it?" 

"Of course." Rocco replied.

"Always." Bobby said looking unsure.

"Right. Well who wants a tour of the Villa?" Gary asked.

"Sure. Sounds great. Gaz." Henrik stood up clapping his shoulder.

"It's Gary." Lottie smirked.

"Sure, Gaz."

"Don't you start." He looked at Lottie, trying to fight his smile. Everyone except Maizie and Priya tagged along for Gary's Tour. They sat on the daybeds talking about the new boys. 

"So, Maizie, what do you think of Lucas? He did say he fancies you after all." Maizie blushes.

"I do think he's very attractive, but he's not really my type. He seems sweet and obviously well educated. I just don't know if I'd go for him over any of the other boys." Priya arches and eyebrow.

"Oh? Has someone else caught your eye?" She gave her a knowing smile.

"I don't know if I'd say it like that, but I'm attracted to other people besides my partner." 

"Like Bobby, maybe?" Maizie's face turns even redder.

"I don't know what you mean." Priya rolled her eyes smiling.

"Hun, please. It's obvious you two are so into each other. Why not just give it a chance already?"

"Why does everyone keep saying that??" 

"Um because it was basically love at first sight and the two of you would look hella hot together..." 

"I mean we would make an incredibly attractive couple. But that doesn't matter right now. I need to focus on Rocco. He's who I'm coupled up with."

"Right...so he was your first choice?"

"Well not exactly but that's how it worked out. You gotta make it work with the cards you're dealt." Bobby comes over carrying tea.

"I noticed ye girls hadn't been made a brew yet, so I thought I'd bring ye some." Maizie eyed him suspiciously. Priya smiled and accepted the mug.

"Thanks Bobby. It's still cold enough to drink this. Too bad it isn't colder outside otherwise I could have you keep me warm." She winks at him, making him blush and look away. She laughs. "I'm just kidding, Bobby. Don't look so embarrassed." Maizie arches an eyebrow and looks at her then looks at Bobby. He shrugged and moved on, skipping over the uncomfortable silence. 

"Yeah. I still drink tea when it's hot out though. I'm from Glasgow so it's like living on the sun. Anyway, here's yours Maizie." She hesitates before accepting it and taking a sip.

"How can I resist? It's how I gather my inner tranquili-tea!" He laughed shaking his head.

"Well, I'd have put a little sugar in it, but yer already sweet enough." She laughed her musical laugh.

"Nicely, done. Good reply." She bit her lip. He cleared his throat, making his heart go back down to his chest.

"This is amazing! It's the best cup of tea I've ever had." He flushes.

"Thanks. I've been told I'm really good at making tea. I don't get it though. It's just hot water on some dried leaves." Maizie looks at him thoughtfully. _**So he bakes, he makes amazing tea, he's great kisser...I wonder what else he's good at.**_ As if reading her mind he looks at her and blushes.

"I'm good at a lot of things. Never disappointed anyone yet." He winks at her and turns around. _**Oh my.**_ Priya calls out to him.

"You don't even want to know what we were talking about?"

"The new boys? What ye think of them isn't my business. I just wanted to bring ye some tea." He winks and leaves. Maizie stares at the spot he disappeared to.

"He's up to something." 

"Hun, when is he not?" Her thoughts couldn't help but wander to what else he would be good at. Priya cleared her throat. "Maizie, do I need to give you a moment by yourself?" Maizie blushed.

"Ha ha. Very funny. Let's move on."


	8. Bobby: Day 5 and 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this one might give you feelings. Probably anger and sadness. Enjoy. 😉

A little bit later the girls and Bobby were hanging out at the pool. "So that's why I think my hands are so good, basically. Good symmetry either side of the middle finger, immaculate cuticles, and no scars despite how much time I spend around hot ovens. I Should become a hand model." Priya looks off into the distance.

"Henrik should become a hand model." Bobby frowns.

"Why? Does he have nice hands too?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen them but he's kind of perfect in general. What about you, Maizie? Would you choose Henrik or Rocco?" Maizie thinks for a moment. She shrugs.

"I'm not really into Henrik to be honest." _**At least that's one less lad to fight fer her attention.**_

"Well what about Lucas?"

"He's attractive, but I don't really know him." Bobby looks at the ground. **_I knew she fancied him. I'll never get to be with her now. Fek._**

"There are other guys in the Villa, you know." Priya looks at him.

"Oh, really? Like who?" He's quiet a moment.

"Where did the new boys get off to, anyway?" _Ding._ Priya looks at her phone.

"Guys, I got a text!" Lottie sits up joining in.

"Right on time. What does it say?"

 **"Islanders, new boys Lucas and Henrik have have chosen three girls to take on dates. The first girls chosen are..."** _Ding._ Hope got a text this time. 

"It's me! I got a date with Lucas." _Ding._ This time it was Maizie. His heart dropped. 

"Oh. I got a date with Henrik!" Hope gets up and grabs Maizie's hand.

"Let's go get ready!" She drags her away. He gets into the pool to get away from the other girls. Lottie sits down on the edge and dips her feet in. _**Never mind, he's still going to try and turn her head. Who wouldn't? She's perfect.**_ Lottie nudges him with her foot.

"Hey." He nods at her. "She already said she doesn't like Henrik. So I wouldn't worry about that." He doesn't say anything for a while. It seems like forever before he sees Maizie again. His mouth goes dry at the sight of her. She's wearing a short blue dress that had a slit that goes up to the top of her thigh. The top of the dress has an opening at the chest, showing off her cleavage. Before he could second guess himself he gets out of the pool and runs over to her. 

"Hey." She smiled at him.

"Hey. What'd I miss while I was gone?" He shrugged.

"Nothing really. Just a lot of talk about the new boys. But I'm working on something." She looked at him quizzically. 

"Oh? What?" **_Fek._** His mind raced trying to think of something.

"Pranks!" She looked at him suspiciously. 

"Aren't you even a little bit interested to hear about my date?"

"Nah. Time is of the essence! Come on." She follows him inside. He silently cursed himself for being such an idiot. He manages to think of a weak prank by the time they get upstairs.

"So, what's the prank?"

"It's not the greatest but here's what I was thinking. I'm going to take all of Rocco's clothes and all of Henrik's clothes and switch them." She stares at him for a minute.

"That's it?" He looks at the ground.

"It's not the greatest idea I've ever had. But are ye going to help me er not?" 

"Sure, I guess."

"Okay. Now go distract anyone who tries to come up here." She walks away and he quickly switches their clothes. He calls down to her.

"I'm finished!" She walks back in the room. "Now, it's just the waiting game." She gets another text. Her face falls as she reads it.

"I have a date with Lucas." **_Fek me life. I knew it._** He forced a smile.

"Look at ye. Awesome." She looked at him for a moment.

"I don't think I'm going to go." 

"What? Why? Ye should. He does fancy ye after all." Hurt flashed in her eyes. _**Fek. I'm such a numpty.**_

"Okay. I guess I will." She checks her makeup and leaves without saying anything else. He rubs his face.

"Good one, Bobby. Encourage the girl ye want to date other lads." A while later they were getting ready for the evening, Lottie got a text saying there would be a welcoming party for the new boys. After the girls finish getting ready they all meet downstairs. Neon lights have been decorated all over the lawn. Rocco starts questioning the new boys. Lucas is a physiotherapist. Henrik is a wilderness survival instructor. Rocco tried to beef up saying he climbed too, but quickly changed his tune when Henrik started talking about the insane climbs he does. Bobby shifts nervously on his feet. Listening to the new boys was getting to him. Rocco looked at him.

"You alright, Bobby?" He looked up realizing everyone was watching him.

"Uh, yeah. Notice anything different about your clothes?" Rocco gives him a funny look.

"No..." 

"I switched yer pants!" He made a goofy smile. Maizie rolled her eyes.

"This won't be going viral any time soon." Henrik laughed.

"Did you really think we'd put on each others pants? We just thought they switched our cupboards." At that everyone split up because of the awkwardness. Bobby sees Lucas pull Maizie up to the roof terrace. Jealousy invades him again. _**What is with ye lad? She's not even your partner. She didn't want ye, move on already.**_ He forces himself to look away and go to the cocktail corner. Ibrahim invented his own drink called the Violet Man, after his favorite comic book superhero. It actually didn't taste that bad. Maizie joins them a few minutes later. 

"So how were your dates, Maizie?" Ibrahim asked. Bobby stepped back quietly and went up to the roof terrace. He rested his hands on the balcony as he looked over the hills. He heard the door shut but didn't turn around to see who it was. Lottie walks up next to him. 

"What's wrong?" He didn't meet her eyes.

"Nothing. Just tired." 

"Bobby. I know you better than that. Don't make me ask again." He sighs and finally looks at her. Her expression softens. "Oh."

"Dinnae ken. My heads a mess. All I can think about is her, no matter how hard I try. I just want ta be with her and show her I won't be like her ex. I told her we could still be friends but it's getting too hard."

"So, what? You're just going to stop talking to her? Yeah, that'll be a great way to show her you don't want to hurt her."

"What do ye expect me to do, Lozza?? She don't want me. She wants Rocco, and I don't blame her. But I thought maybe I had a chance, even with Marisol fancying her too. Now there's two new guys who fancy her too. I can compete with one lad but not three."

"She already said she doesn't want Henrik."

"And then she said she thought Lucas was attractive. He's more in her league anyways. He's rich, he's educated, he's attractive. What doesn't he have? She deserves the world and I can't give her that. There is something about her that is so amazing that every lad wants his chance to be with her. She probably dates all these super attractive, smart guys with big careers." Lottie places a hand on his cheek.

"Bobby. You can give her everything she wants. He may have gone to school and has money but you have a good heart. He's kind of a knob. You're sweet, caring, funny and rather you think so or not you're hot and sexy. You have at least three girls here who want to be with you." He frowns.

"Three? Who? I know Priya and Maizie but who's the third?" Lottie rolls her eyes.

"Does it matter? You only have eyes for her. And no one is mad about that but why would you notice other girls? She's the one you want." He hugs Lottie tightly. 

"Where would I be without ye, Lozza." He pulls back his hands still on her hips. She looks into his eyes and he sees the pain. Realization dawns on him. _**Oh shit. Not again.**_

"Oh, Lottie. I...I'm sorry I hurt ye. I swear I didn't mean to." She nods gently. 

"I know. I guess that means we're in the same boat. You want her and she doesn't want you. I want you and you don't want me." His heart breaks for her. He realizes how close their faces are. _**I need to move on. She's told me a dozen times she wants to be with Rocco...not me. She told me to give it a shot with Lottie, maybe I**_ ** _should_. **He leans down and kisses her. At first she doesn't kiss him back, then she wraps her arms around his neck. It feels weird but good at the same time. Nothing like kissing Maizie though. _**Forget her. She doesn't want ye.**_ He picks her up and she wraps her legs around him. He lays her down on the bench still kissing her. He didn't hear the door open.

"Oh!"

"Bruv." They break away and look up. Maizie and Gary were standing there. Hurt showed on both of their faces. _**Oh fek.**_ Lottie still had her legs wrapped around him as he laid on top of her. He looked into Maizie's eyes. Sadness and hatred filled them; silent tears began to fall. Gary had the same look. No tears fell but his eyes watered. Neither of them said a word as they backed away. 

"No. Wait. Gary-" He took Maizie's hand and they quickly walked away. Bobby and Lottie looked at each other. He pulled himself off of her and helped her sit up. Shame filled him, his eyes threatened tears. He looked at Lottie. "Gary and I were starting to think maybe something was there. He was like my Lottie. I was distracted by you while he was there waiting for me." She began to cry. He put his arm around her and pulled her close. 

"I'm sorry, Lozza. I shouldn't have done that. Ye deserve to be treated better than that. Ye don't deserve to have yer feelings played with. I didn't mean to..." 

"I know. I'm sorry too. It looks like now it'll never happen for both of us." They sat there until bedtime. "Let's wait until the lights go out before we go in." He nodded.

"Maybe we should sleep on the daybeds." That night they cuddled on the daybeds, both of their hearts breaking. He finally let one tear fall. Lottie looked at him and wiped it away.

"Bobby. I've never seen you look like that before." He looked into her eyes.

"Neither have I." Sadness filled her eyes, spilling over. They drift off into a restless sleep in each others arms. Morning seems to come too soon. Lottie stirs next to Bobby waking him up. She's sitting up, hugging her knees. He sits up and hugs her. "I'm so so sorry, Lottie. I never meant to hurt ye. And I'm sorry I screwed things up with Gary fer ye." She's quiet for a moment.

"Should we try to talk to them?" He sighs.

"I want to say aye, but I don't think they'd listen." 

"So should we give up?" 

"Dinnae ken."

"I think we should talk to them. We need to explain what happened. We were both hurting and made a rash decision. It was a bad decision but rash. We didn't mean to. We want them." He thinks for a moment.

"Okay. If ye think we can get them to listen." She gets out of bed.

"Come on. Let's go." They both go get ready for the day and meet up in the bedroom. The other islanders have already gotten up. "Okay. Here's the plan. I think we could get them both up there if we talk to each other's person. You get Gary talk to you and I'll get Maizie to talk to me. We'll meet at the roof terrace in twenty minutes. Got it?" 

"Okay. See ye soon. Good luck." He heads to the gym and finds Gary. He approaches slowly. "Thought I'd find ye here." Gary didn't look at him. 

"What do you want?" Bobby sighs.

"Mate, I want to talk to ye bout this. I still want us to be friends. I swear it's not what it seems like." Gary looks at him and stands up.

"Oh really. So you two weren't snogging, probably seconds away from stripping each other's clothes off???" Bobby flinched at the anger in his voice.

"I know it sounds cliché but yeah. That's not how it happened. Please come talk it out. We still have ta get along fer the sake of the Villa." Gary stood there a moment. 

"Why not talk here?" Bobby looks around and sees Ibrahim walking over. Bobby nods in his direction as he looks at Gary. 

"That's why." Gary sighs rubbing his face.

"Fine. Lead the way." They head upstairs to the roof terrace. Lottie and Maizie are already there. Maizie looked at Bobby, then Lottie, then Bobby again. _**She looks pissed. Fek.**_ Gary looks at the three of them. "Oi. What's this? An intervention to let us down easy?" He turns to leave. Lottie stands and grabs his hand. 

"Gary please. Please don't leave. Please just sit down." He hesitates before finally sitting next to Maizie. 

"Let's get this over with." Maizie whispered. She refused to look at anyone. Lottie and Bobby look at each other. Bobby goes first.

"This is all my fault. I kissed her. And I wasn't thinking when I did." Maizie and Gary both scoff. 

"Really? That's what you're going with?" Maizie snapped. 

"Aye. Cause it's the truth. I wasn't thinking bout anything 'cept myself. I was already up here when she came to check on me. We hugged and I convinced myself to do it. No offence, Lottie." 

"None taken." She looked a little offended. 

"Why convince yourself? Why snog her? Why were you up here by yourself?" He rubbed his neck.

"Cause I was upset."

"About what?" Gary spoke this time. "Why were you so upset to snog someone you don't even fancy?" Bobby sighed.

"Dinnae ken." Maizie stood.

"No. No Bobby. You don't get to do that cute little Scottish shit and not talk. You have to talk this time. You can't just beat around the goddamn bush. Fucking talk." He flinched.

"Fine! I was hurt, Maizie. I was hurting and she came to check on me. I thought maybe snogging her would somehow fix this mess."

"Hurt about what?? Fix what mess??"

"I was hurt cause of ye! I was hurt ye didn't want me. I was hurt that now I had two other lads who wanted ye. And I can't compare to them. Especially Lucas. I realized ye were the only one I've focused on. That I never even looked at another woman, or wanted another woman like I want ye. I convinced myself I needed to move on and forget about ye cause ye forgot about me. And ye even told me to give it a shot with Lottie." Maizie stared at him.

"Forgot about you?? Bobby, you're all I think about. The night of the recoupling I wanted you to choose me! Yeah, I said I was scared and I still am. And obviously I was right because we aren't even a couple and you hurt me. That's what I was scared of. And what makes you think I want Lucas or Henrik?? I already said Henrik isn't my type. Lucas fancies me and he's attractive but he's also a snob. I don't want him! I wanted you!" He stood there speechless. She turns to Lottie. "And what bout you? How could you do this to me? I considered you one of my best friends. I thought you were rooting for me, there for me. Then you go and snog the lad I want. How could you kiss the man I'm in-" She stops herself. Bobby takes a step forward. 

"The man yer what?" She shook her head, tears falling off her cheeks.

"Nothing."

"Ye can't pull that either. Ye need to talk to me. I'm getting all these mixed signals. I don't know what the hell ye want! One minute yer saying me and the next yer saying ye want Rocco. How are ye so mad at me fer snogging the person I'm coupled with when ye told me to. Besides, ye snogged Rocco right in front of me before any of this happened. I've been honest about my feelings with ye from the start and ye can't decide what the hell ye want." Gary stands up.

"Mate, back off. You don't know because she doesn't want you to know. She can barely figure out what she wants, but you need to back off and give her space to do it." He looks at Lottie. "And you. What was your excuse? One minute I'm over here thinking there might be something and the next you're up her snogging Bobby. Can you not decide either? Are you trying to play with all of our feelings? I don't show feelings much because of birds like that." Lottie speaks up.

"I was hurt too. I was hurt because I fancied him and he didn't want me. He didn't see me, he only saw Maizie. And I'm not bitter or jealous, I swear. But it hurt. I'm always the one that's invisible. Any time I like a guy he never sees me." Anger filled Gary's eyes.

"What about me, Lottie? I saw you. I've seen you. But you were so distracted by this clown you didn't see me. And you treated me like shit on top of it. Yet for some reason I still found myself wanting you. And I told you that last night before you came up here with him. Then we come up here and find you two getting it on!" Lottie put her hands up.

"Wait. Why were you two coming up here?" Gary rolled his eyes.

"Because I saw she was upset and I went to talk to her. She started telling me all her feelings about this idiot and then I told her mine about you. We realized it'd been a while since we've seen either of you, so we went looking for you." They all stared at each other. Lottie breaks the silence.

"So what now? Should we talk privately now?" Maizie rolled her eyes. 

"I don't know if I want to." She finally looked into Bobby's eyes.

"Please lass. Please talk to me." Lottie looked at Gary.

"I really want to talk to you. Please can we talk?" Maizie and Gary looked at each other for a long time. Maizie spoke.

"Fine." Maizie led Bobby to a hidden bench in the secluded part of the Villa. It was hidden behind trees giving them full privacy. 

"When did ye find this?" She sat down and crossed her legs.

"I found it on the second day after we read together for the first time. I felt like I needed an escape. I come here to draw when I get overwhelmed." He looked at her.

"Ye draw too?" She shook her head refusing to look at him.

"Lass, ye have to believe me. I never meant to hurt ye. If I knew ye wanted me like I wanted ye it never would've happened." 

"Are you trying to blame this on me?" 

"What? No! It's all my fault. It's just I like ye so much it scares me. I have never wanted to be with someone like I want to be with ye."

"You haven't exactly made that clear. You never even asked me after we kissed any of those times. And then I see Priya all over you. And I was stupid enough to believe you when you said you didn't want her. And then to my luck I find you on top of Lottie. What the fuck, Bobby?" 

"Maizie, what else can I say? And don't give me that I didn't tell ye shit, I did tell ye how I felt about ye. Several times. I've made my feelings clear. I didn't know what to do, ye chose Rocco. Which if he's who ye want then I'll back off. But then ye keep telling me ye like me and I'm getting all these mixed signals. Ye can have all the time ye need to figure out however ye feel, but please believe me when I say I didn't know how ye felt. If I did I wouldn't have done none of this. I should've just waited fer when ye were ready to tell me instead of acting like that." She sighs and looks into his eyes.

"I'm gonna need some time to figure this out. I need time to figure out my feelings." She walked away without another word.


	9. Maizie: Day 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this gets dark. For those with triggers, there is talking about domestic violence. Later in the chapter it gets a little steamy too. And drama goes down! Please enjoy.

Maizie laid in the daybed with Hope. She was the only one she told about last night. She knew she could keep it secret. She was filling her in on the whole morning. The talk with Gary, Lottie and Bobby. Hope sat quietly waiting for her to finish.

"And then I walked away." Hope sat there a moment absorbing everything she just heard. Finally, she sat up.

"So Lottie and Bobby are in a friendship couple even though she likes him and he likes you. Then she tried to move on with Gary except Bobby kissed her because he thought he lost you and thinks you should be with Lucas. Even though you don't like him. But he still wants you not Lottie." Maizie nodded.

"Yes."

"Girl that sounds like a soap opera. Are you okay?" Maizie contemplates what to say next.

"Yes and no. I understand where he's coming from. And it is partly my fault because I told Rocco to choose me and then Bobby came and talked to me and I changed my mind but I couldn't find the words to tell him. Or tell Rocco not to choose me. But I'm also very hurt Lottie would do that. I mean she goes on and on about girl code then does this?? She knew how bad I wanted him. I even asked her about her feelings for him and she assured me they were just friends. She lied to me! Who does that?" Hope thought a moment.

"Okay. I'm not sure you're going to like this but here goes. Yes, what she did was wrong. Really wrong. But I don't think she lied to you. She said they were just friends, which they were. She didn't say she liked him because she knew you liked him and he liked you. She's all about this spark nonsense and has even said 'a spark is the universes way of letting you know you've got it right'. And we can all see the spark between you two. It's undeniable at this point. She hid her feelings so you two could be together. That sounds like a good friend....with some MAJOR flaws." Maizie sighed heavily.

"You know I don't want to admit it, but I think you're right." Hope laid back down next to her.

"So what are you going to do?" Maizie scrunched her nose in thought.

"I should talk to her." She gets up and heads for Lottie on the sun lounger. She approaches her slowly. "Mind if we have a chat?" She looks up at her.

"Of course, babes." She followed her over to the firepit. Lottie went to say something and Maizie raised her hand to stop her.

"Please let me talk. I know you're sorry and didn't mean it and what not. But I have a few things I want to say first. I'm very hurt you did that. I realize he's not my partner, he's yours but you led me to believe you didn't have romantic feelings for him. I wish you would've just told me. Because now it's not just me you've hurt, it's Gary too. And yourselves. This just exploded into a storm of fucked up feelings. Now half of the Villa don't really want to be around each other. But you did help me with one thing. It showed me I was right to trust my instincts and choose Rocco. He may be a flirt, but at least he hasn't gone around behind my back. I'm glad I've been sticking with our relationship after the first recoupling." Lottie looks at her hands.

"So you're not going to forgive me or Bobby? You're not going to give him a chance?" Maizie shook her head.

"Babes, I forgive you two. It's not that. But he really hurt me, and I just can't be with him. Not anymore." Lottie looked up at Maizie.

"Would it be okay if I asked exactly what hurt? Like what specifically made you decide this?" Maizie thought for a moment.

"I can try to explain. I thought that he felt about me the way I felt about him. I thought I was the only one he wanted. But after seeing you two, it reminded me that things can change in an instant. His feelings could change. And I can't do that again. Yeah, I'm with Rocco. But I don't think I want to be. But Bobby walked away before I could tell him. And I didn't see Rocco to tell him not to pick me until the actual recoupling. But since then Bobby has barely talked to me. So I thought he changed his mind and focused on my couple. I went to try and talk to him last night to get him to tell me what was going through his mind. But I don't want to know anymore." Lottie nodded.

"What would he have to do to fix it?" Maizie looked at her.

"I have a feeling that you're asking so when has asks you have an answer. But I'll tell you anyways. I'm not sure there's anything he can do. If he kissed you instead of talking to me to figure out where I'm at, I can't think about what he would do if we had been a couple. I don't think he would be willing to open up to me and communicate. I get it's hard but it is necessary. I don't think he has it in him to be a boyfriend. And that's what I want one day. Not right now, but one day I'd like a relationship, marriage, kids the whole ordeal. I'm not sure he can give me what I want anymore or be the partner I need." They're interrupted by someone shouting.

"Guys! I got a text!" Priya shouted, Everyone gathered around to listen.

 **"Islanders-it's time to find out who's been naughty, end who can keep their mouth shut in today's challenge: 'kiss and tell' #getlippy #mouthingoff."** Hope scrunched her face.

"What do you think that means?" Priya smiles coyly.

"Sounds like we're going to be doing some kissing." She hungrily looks at Bobby and winks. He blushes and looks away. Henrik smiled checking out the girls.

"I'm totally looking forward to it. Challenge days are the best. I've been looking forward to getting to know you all, and there's no better way to do than getting up close and personal." Lucas nods in agreement as he stares at Maizie. She looks down blushing.

The islanders all head to the challenge platform. On one side there are rows of blue questions marks and pink question marks on the other side. A blackboard sat at the front with a small table beside it with a pile labeled boys and a pile labeled girls. The way of the game is each person will take turns drawing the cards and reading something about one of the other islanders. The person who reads the card has to go kiss their guess. Whoever has the most points, boys or girls, get a cocktail party. Rocco's face lights up.

"So if we wanted to we can kiss whoever we want?" Maizie raises her eyebrow. _**Not another one.**_ Hope gives him a stern look.

"You won't get any points." Rocco ignores Hope's look.

"So I can play to win or use this as a chance to kiss people?" Marisol blushes.

"There's no reason why you shouldn't just kiss who you want to, Rocco." Lottie scowls.

"Yes there is! He's coupled up with Maizie!" Hope runs over to the deck and pulls a card.

"Let's get started shall we? Mine says 'the boy who spent more than 500 pounds on a first date.' Oh nice. Who do you think it is, girls?" The boys give nothing away. Henrik smiles.

"Good work, boys. Show no emotion. We're playing to win this game." Gary looks at him amused.

"Mate, Rocco doesn't even understand how to play this game." The girls huddled together, after a moment they split up. Hope walks over to Ibrahim and lightly kisses is lips.

"Spicy, Hope." Bobby said wiggling his eyebrows at her. She shakes her head smiling as she walks back to her spot. Ibrahim smiles.

"You girls were right, it was me." Priya bites her lip.

"Oh, lucky me." She winks at him. Rahim blushes.

"I like to make sure they have a good time." Henrik shook his head.

"I like to cook something from stuff I forage. I once made these delicious fried mushrooms with blackberry sauce an-"

"You what!? So you just like, pick food in the woods and serve it to people??" Maizie put her hand on her chest staring at Henrik appalled. Bobby couldn't help but laugh. She looked at him smiling. "What? That sounds awful! Uh-uh. This lass needs a cheeseburger." He shook his head at her. Gary picks the next card.

"The girl who once got a full makeover just for a movie night with her mates." The boys huddle together. A minute later Gary walks up to Maizie. Her face doesn't change. "Is it okay if I kiss you?" Gary asked. She smiled and nodded. He leans in and puts one hand on her hip. He kisses her gently, drawing it out. _**Damn, he's a great kisser. Maybe I should've coupled up with him.**_ He pulls back smiling.

"Good answer, but wrong. Obviously, it's me." Priya flashes her glamorous smile. Gary shrugs, walking back to his spot.

"Still got a pretty good reward for it." He winked at Maizie, she blushed and looked at the ground. Hope pulls a card and hands it to Maizie.

"The boy who has had the most sexual partners" The girls giggled and huddled together. A minute later Maizie walked over to Gary. She gives him a quick peck. 

"Really getting into it, Maizie." Bobby said winking at her. She gave him a half amused look before walking back to her spot. Gary tried to hide his smile.

"Well, I don't like to boast about it but the lads all know it's me." Marisol gave him a surprised look.

"They all know and I don't?" Bobby shrugs.

"We talked about it the first day. This guy has some serious numbers." Gary looked at Bobby and wiggled his eyebrows.

"You came in second, mate. You've got quite the record too." All the girls looked at him surprised. Maizie cleared her throat.

"So what kind of numbers are we talking here, Bobby?" He blushes and clears his throat.

"So, what were the scores again? We should really keep going." Maizie laughed and smiled.

"So that's two for the girls." Lucas speaks up.

"Does anyone mind if I have a turn?" 

"Aww. Listen to how polite he is! I think that's the first thing he said this whole time. You go ahead, honey." Hope answered. Lucas goes and pulls a card and reads it. 

"The girl who was once kicked out of the club for dancing on the tables." The boys huddled together. Finally, Lucas stepped away and made a beeline for Maizie. He gently held her face in his and kissed her deeply. _ **Oh my god, this is amazing.**_ She hands instinctively started to move up his arms, but she forced them to stop on the lower part of his bicep. Eventually, he stepped back. She felt the heat creep up her neck and face. He smirked at her. **_Oh, that definitely ruined it. I hate douchebags that act cocky._** She frowned at him as he walks back to his spot, still smirking he nods at Bobby. **_Oh, so that's how it is? Trying to mark your territory and prove a point? I officially hate him._** Bobby shook his head and looked at Lucas.

"Gary and I both said it wasn't her." Lucas shrugged, still smirking.

"I still got to kiss her. Maybe that gave her a chance to see what she's missing." Bobby looked down at the ground, avoiding her eyes. Gary leaned over to him and say something. Maizie glared at Lucas.

"Sorry, you're wrong. That's not my style. It was Hope." She crosses her arms. Lottie draws the next card, after their huddle she walks up to Gary and kisses him. It wasn't a full on snog but definitely more than a peck. After Lottie, Noah reads his card and kisses Priya on the cheek. Marisol runs to the cards next.

"The boy who gets a back, sack and crack wax every month?" The boys all look around at each other. Bobby moves his finger around, pointing at all the guys.

"I don't want to know who it is, but can ye even feel yer sack anymore?" The boys laughed, some of them rolling their eyes. The girls finish talking deciding it was Lucas, but Marisol was already walking over to Rocco. She kisses him deeply and intensely. This was a deep and passionate kiss. Everyone's mouth dropped. All eyes were on Maizie. _**Are you fucking serious????**_ She stands there hands on her hips.

"Alright, that's enough. Move on, NOW." Marisol pulls away and walks back to her spot grinning from ear to ear.

"Let's move on." Hope says nervously glancing between Maizie and Marisol. Rocco goes and draws a card.

"The girl who cancelled a romantic weekend with her boyfriend because her friend got stood up on a blind date." Lottie huffed.

"Well it wasn't Marisol, was it?" Marisol frowned.

"What?"

"Whoever did that is a girl who cares more about her mates than some boy." Priya put her hands up.

"Come on Lottie. It was just a kiss." The boys huddle together. Rocco steps away and struts up and down the line.

"The girl who I think would drop everything for her mates is someone who is passionate, fiery, and always true to what she wants. I think it's Marisol!" He walks up to her and kisses her hard. His hands run up and down her body. She wraps her arms around his neck and puts her hands in his hair. For a few minutes the only sound you hear is them kissing. Finally, Maizie finds her words.

"Are you fucking serious right now???" They pull apart. No one says anything for a few minutes. Bobby breaks the silence.

"Rocco, what the hell?? Yer really gonna get off with someone else right in front of Maizie like that? Ye couldn't even have the decency to talk to her beforehand before ye decide to use the challenge to graft on someone else? She was at least honest with ye about her feelings. She deserves more respect than that." He looks at Marisol. "I'm not one to be rude to a lady, but that was shady on yer part. I get ye don't want to sacrifice what ye could have fer someone else but ye could've at least given her a heads up. Ye aren't exactly friends but I know she's treated ye better than that. She's given ye respect even when ye didn't deserve it." Everybody stops and looks at Bobby. _**I've never heard him talk to anyone like that. He's usually so sweet and goofy...**_ Even Marisol and Rocco look embarrassed at Bobby's scolding. Bobby looks at Maizie. "Look, emotions er starting to run high, do ye want to keep going? The girls could probably use the party."

"No. I'm done." She turns and walks away, Hope follows her. She storms up to the bedroom and grabs her art stuff and goes to the hidden bench. Hope follows her the whole way, not saying a word. She sits there quietly as Maizie draws all her feelings on the page. Eventually, her lines become less sharp and shagged. They started transforming to softer, flowing lines. She stops and takes a deep breath. "Okay. I'm ready to talk now." Hope sits up. "What the fuck was that? Is there something about me that just says 'Please screw me over. I love it when that happens'. Seriously, is it me? I've tried so damn hard these past couple days. Is it because I wouldn't do bits with him? He's definitely tried." Hope looks at her sympathetically. 

"Babes, I promise you it's not you. Rocco is a dirt bag and Marisol hasn't ever really been a team player. I'm sorry it happened, hun. What can I do?" Maizie sits there a minute thinking.

"Honestly, I don't think there is anything you could do. This is all my fault, this is all on me. I was so scared that Bobby would hurt me, I blinded myself from seeing Rocco for what he was. Yeah, he's not the one for me but he could've at least spoken to me. And now I've got all the confused and mixed feelings about Bobby. I'm still mad at him but he did just stick up for me and told both of them off for that. Did I make a mistake not telling him to chose me? Why can't I just trust someone? Why do I always have to fuck everything up?" She hears someone clear their throat. They look up and see Bobby there. Hope stood up.

"How did you find us? I didn't even know this place existed." He puts his hands in his pockets.

"Maizie said she comes here to draw. I saw her drawing stuff was gone." Hope's face softens.

"Aw. That's so sweet." Realizing her presence wasn't needed she slowly stepped towards the exit. "I'm just gonna go, uh, see what Noah is up to. Catch you two later." She gives Maizie an apologetic look and leaves. Neither of them say anything as he sits down next to her. 

"Are ye okay, lass?" She nods.

"I'll be fine. I took it all out on the paper." He hesitates before finally speaking again.

"Can I see?" She thinks about it for a minute before handing him the papers. They're all of Bobby. He gets a confused look on his face. Some are drawn light and soft, his features are gentle and beautiful. A couple were dark and harsh and undefined. But in both styles you could see the passion. "Is this how ye see me?" She nods. He turns to face her. "Lass, I'm sorry. About everything. I know I don't have a right to speak but I hated seeing that happen to ye...again." She holds the tears in. _**He really had to choose now to show up. When my emotions are all over the place and I don't even know how to feel right now.**_

"Is it me?" Bobby looked angrily at her. 

"Are ye kidding me? Do not do that. Yer damn near perfect. Yer beautiful, smart, funny, caring, passionate, talented and so so sweet." She rolled her eyes. **_Is that why you went and snogged Lottie?_**

"If that's true then how can two guys do that to me within two days??" His expression softens. 

"I told ye how it happened with me and Lottie. I don't know about Rocco, but I told ye why about me." She stood up angry. 

"And that's just some excuse? You thought I didn't want you so you just kiss some girl you don't even like? Is that what you do on the outside? Just use women to ignore your feelings? That's fucking pathetic, Bobby. And disgusting. Women aren't objects to toy with. We have feelings and opinions and our own needs and wants. You can't just act like our feelings don't matter. Is that how you see Lottie? Just a piece of ass to use to get over someone else?" He stood up quickly, clearly offended by her accusations. He didn't notice her take a step back.

"Don't ever accuse me of using a woman like that. I'm always upfront about what I want. I tell them I don't want a relationship and it's nothing more than sex. I would never do that. I was raised better than that. I don't use women." 

"You did last night! You knew she liked you and still tried to use sex with her to get over me. Because you're a pathetic excuse of a man. Because fucking any woman who would look at you is easier than talking about your feelings. You would rather get your dick wet instead of actually trying to be with a woman. You're just like Alex. You only care about you and no one else. You're more worried about your goddamn ego than another person's feelings." 

"I'm not proud of what I did. I feel awful about it. And I know nothing I ever do will ever make up fer it. She didn't deserve that. But I've never used a woman like that. I care about her feelings. I didn't know she felt that way about me until that kiss. Yeah I handled it poorly, but I don't feel good about it. She-" He took a step forward and swung his arm in the direction of the Villa. Maizie flinched and squeezed her eyes shut when he swung his arm. All his anger seemed to have evaporated as she looked into his eyes. She quickly straightened up and crossed her arms her face turning red. _**Fuck.**_ She tried to hide any trace of fear and look strong. He put his hands down and took a step toward her, she stepped back. "Are...are ye scared of me?" 

"No." _**Not of you.**_

"Then what was that?"

"Nothing. It was nothing. It was a normal reaction to an abrupt movement like that. It was nothing." _**Nothing you need to know.**_ Tears shined in his eyes. He spoke softer.

"Lass, did he...did he hurt ye? Did Alex hurt ye? Is...is that why yer scared to be with me?" She refused to look at him and turned her back to him. **_No, stay strong Maizie. Don't let him see your weakness. Don't let him see you as anything but weak. I am strong._** "Lass. Look at me. Talk to me. Please." She wiped the tears away and turned to face him. She looked into his eyes, her heart flipping.

"Yes. He did." He looked at her like she was broken or weak. "Don't do that. Don't pity me. Get that damn look off your face. I hate that look. That's the only look I saw for months. I still get that look at home. Don't give me that look."

"Is that why ye didn't want to be with me?" She looked at her feet. _**No point in lying.**_ She sighs and looks away.

"Yes. When I met him he was sweet and funny and caring. Everything was great the first six months. Then I moved in with him. At first it started with him punching holes in the walls and breaking things. Then he started throwing stuff at me. Then he hit me and apologized as soon as he did it. I forgave him. He started doing it more and apologizing less. He started blaming me, telling me I asked for it. I believed him. For the next year I let him convince me I deserved the beatings. The broken bones, the black eyes, the bruises, the heart aches. He started cheating on me and convincing me it was my fault. Finally, one day the neighbors in the flat next to ours heard my cries and called the police. He was arrested and I testified in court to have him put away for a long time. I haven't seen or talked to him since then." Silent tears fell down his cheeks. "I want love. But it scares me. I thought it was love then. But I came here hoping I could find myself, then fall in love. But I was stupid and fell in love first, before I was ready and now I'm stuck here suffering because I was so stupid to think I could just not like any of the guys. I just need to find myself again." He didn't say anything as he slowly walked up to her, she didn't step back this time. He gently lifted her face to look at him.

"I know this won't matter or make a difference. I know yer gonna need more than that to trust me. But I won't hurt ye. I know I already did, and I was stupid fer that. And I hate myself fer that. But it won't happen again. It was pathetic but that's what ye do to me. Ye make me lose my damn mind. All I can think about is yer beautiful face. And oddly enough, Harry Potter." She let a smile slip. He smiled back, glad to see her dimples again. He lightly brushed his thumb against one. "I know promises don't mean anything. It's gonna take a lot more than a promise fer ye to trust me. I'll do whatever it takes to prove it to ye. But let me show ye." She looked in his eyes, for the first time she saw the promises in them. He leaned down and kissed her gently. For the first time in days she felt alive again. His kiss busted the gate holding her emotions open, flooding all of her. Tears streamed down her face as she kissed him back.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his strong arms around her, making her feel safe. She let herself feel everything except fear. She pushed it to the back of her mind. She slowly walked backwards to the bench, turning around and pushing him onto it. He looked at her as she straddled him. She kissed him again, more urgently. She wanted to feel his touch. She had to know if being with him felt anything like it did when he kissed her. She wanted every part of him. Their hands explored every part of each others bodies. Her hand ran down his chest going all the way down between their legs. She kissed his neck as she stroked him over his pants. A moan escaped him, driving her crazy. He pulled her face to his as he cupped her breast. Her nipples were hard as he gently played with them. She moaned against his mouth. He gently moved her hand away and grabbed her hips making their bodies move in harmony together. Her grip tightened on his shoulders. 

"Oh Bobby." A low groan escaped him as she said his name, driving him to grind harder against her. 

"Oh fek, Maizie." She was getting close. Their touches became more urgent. Just then they heard Noah shout from the lawn.

"Guys! I got a text!" She pretends not to hear it and keeps moving with him.

"Fuck, I'm so close." He holds onto her hips tighter and moves them faster, finally sending her over the edge. As soon as she does he stops her hips. She looks at him confused. He bites his lip.

"Ye can hide it better than I can. I can't do that right now because we're about to have to go out there in front of everyone." She sighs and kisses him again.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise." He bites his lip as he looked into her eyes. Hope moves the branches aside and stops as soon as she sees them. Bobby smiles and hides his face in Maizie's shoulder.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! But I thought I should come and get you two before someone else came over here. So like...stop that and come on." As soon as she's gone Maizie and Bobby look at each other and start laughing. He looked into her eyes.

"I missed seeing those dimples." He lightly brushed one, making her blush.

"I missed that accent. I think I was starting to have withdrawals." He laughed.

"Where ye now? Guess I'll have to make sure not to fek up so ye don't have to go without it again." She touched her forehead to his.

"Don't hurt me like that again. I don't have much left in me to keep coming back from this." He touched her face.

"I'm sorry I hurt ye. Ye deserve better than that. I just want to be the man ye deserve. I want to make ye smile so I can see yer dimples, and laugh so hard ye snort." She smiled at him and kissed him softly.

"I guess we better go then." They got up and fixed their swimsuits. Bobby grabbed her artwork, handing it to her before they turned and left.


	10. Bobby: Day 6 and 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this one gets steamy.

Bobby sits down in the beach hut for his confessional. This is his third one so he already knows how it works, questions appear on the screen and you look into the camera and answer. After a moment the first question appears. **How are you finding Love Island?** He laughed.

"It's been an adventure, that's fer sure. It's been so amazing and overwhelming all at the same time." **How do you feel about the new boys?** He rolls his eyes.

"I like Henrik a lot. He's a good lad, friendly and full of energy. I think he'd be good for the Villa. Lucas, well the less said 'bout him the better." **What do you think about #roccogate?** He laughs.

"Is that what we're calling it? The guys a knob. He has the best lass here and he fools around on her. Dinnae ken." **What do you think of Maizie?** He blushes and clears his throat.

"She's, uh, she's bonnie. She's the whole package. She's beautiful, smart, clever, caring, fierce, talented, creative but the best thing about her is her strength. That lass has survived many a storm, and she's still here, fighting fer her happiness. I don't even care if she decides she doesn't want me, as long as she's happy. Cause when she's happy she smiles. And just getting able to see her smile makes everything better." He blushes again realizing how much he's talking. **Are you in love with her?** He chokes on his water he was drinking. When he stops coughing he blushes more.

"Ah, well, I uh, I don't fall in love. Not my thing." He gets a text telling him there aren't anymore questions. He heads over to the firepit to gather his thoughts. He bumps into Rahim, who looks around before talking.

"Mate, Henrik took the bait. He keeps trying to say sportswear like it's an actual word." Bobby laughs.

"What about Lucas?" Rahim shakes his head.

"Nah, not yet. he's still skeptical." Bobby shrugs.

"I honestly didn't expect this to be so much fun."

"Do you think Maizie said something to Lucas?" Bobby shook his head.

"She's loving messing with them as much as we are." Priya calls out to Ibrahim who fist bumps Bobby before running off. Bobby makes it to the fire pit and sits down thinking about his phone call and his confessional. A minute later he looks up and sees Maizie walking over. A smile spreads across his face. She's wearing leather mini skirt that showed her tattoo on her leg, with a white button up shirt with the top three buttons undone showing off her cleavage. "Looking spicy, lass." She blushed. 

"What are you doing over here?"

"Thought I'd get some space." 

"Oh. I can leave you too it then." She turns to walk away. He quickly reaches over and grabs her hand.

"No, come here." He gently pulls her towards him into his lap. He bites his lip as he looks at her. "Yer making it hard to think." She laughs.

"Well I did try to leave. You're the one that pulled me into your lap." He shrugs.

"I like a good distraction." She smiled. "So how'd the cocktail party go?" She rolled her eyes.

"Me and Marisol got into it. She was mad because I didn't tell her that Hope, Priya and I figured out Rocco's been flirting with all the girls. I told her she had no right to get mad at me when she was sneaking around with him behind my back. She could've at least talked to me about it instead of using the game to get off with each other and embarrassing me. She walked away after that." Bobby rubbed her arms softly.

"I'm sorry, lass." She looked into his eyes.

"It's okay. I'll get over it." She was quiet for a moment. "Thanks by the way." He looked at her confused.

"Fer what?"

"For saying something during the challenge. No one's ever done that for me." His eyes softened.

"Ye don't have ta thank me, lass. I saw the look on yer face and spoke before thinking. Usually I try to stay neutral but seeing the look on yer face mattered more than not causing problems." He stared into her eyes, his insides melting all over again. "Yer bonnie, lass. I've never met another girl like ye." She blushed.

"I bet you say that to all the girls." He laughed.

"Never. Yer the only one." Her eyes shined with emotion. She leaned down and kissed him gently, setting his body on fire. His heart pounded in his chest and he felt so alive. The Villa faded and it was like they were the only two people that existed. The only thing he cared about was that she was in his arms at that moment. She pulled away and looked into his eyes. She tried to hide the fear in them, but he knew it was still there. "Lass. Ye don't have to be scared with me. I can't make any promises, not in the Villa. The Villa changes things. But I'll try everyday we're here to make ye happy. To make ye smile. I'll protect yer heart the best I can." Her eyes welled with tears. Before she can say anything Gary shouts to the Villa.

"Oi! I got the bed time text!" She sighs.

"I guess we better get going then." She smiles and gets up.

"Ye go ahead. I'll be in in a minute." He watches her walk away, her hips swaying showing off her perfect ass. _**Fek what've I done.**_ He goes upstairs to bed, passing Rocco on the daybeds, and gets into bed next to Lottie. He quickly falls asleep thinking about Maizie. Something tickles his nose, he opens one eye and sees Maizie wearing her glasses. She whispers.

"Come on. We need to catch up reading." He smiles and gets out of bed quietly. They go to the roof terrace. He rest his head on her lap as she begins to read. She reads a few chapters before the sun finishes coming up. They here laughter from the bedroom. She stops reading and looks at him. "We should probably go."

"Just one more chapter. Please?" She smiles and keeps reading. Lottie and Hope poke their heads out, huge smiles on their faces.

"Aww. Look at you two!" Hope says. They hear Priya call out.

"Guys! I got a text!" Bobby looks at Maizie.

"Every time. I swear the producers er doin this on purpose." She laughs.

"Let's go." He sits up and they all go inside. Priya reads the text after everyone gets in the room.

 **"Girls, later today you will decide which boy is most dateable. Guys, smooth out those manners and straighten out those lines. It's date or break time!"** The boys groan as the girls squeal. Priya looks at the boys. "What are you guys waiting for? Go get ready!" Everyone went to go get ready. Priya got another text a couple hours later telling them to prepare for a talent contest. **_I'm not winning this one._** The boys head to the dressing room to get ready. He figures out his outfit and helps Henrik pick out one of Lottie's lipsticks.

"Are you sure this one looks good on me?" Bobby smiles.

"Yes, Thor Junior. It's definitely yer color, pal." He helps Henrik put on the lipstick as Maizie walks in.

"Uh, what did I just walk in on?" Bobby smiled.

"What're ye doing here?"

"Noah said you were nervous so I wanted to come check on you. See if you wanted an opinion on anything." His heart pounded in his chest.

"I'd like that." She smiled and took his hand and walked to the bedroom.

"I don't think we got time fer that, lass." He winked at her.

"Very funny. Now there's three parts to the contest. Swimsuit, talent and speeches. Don't worry about the swimsuit. Just have a laugh and be yourself. Plus we all know you're sexy. The speeches are easy too. Just be yourself."

"Will that be enough?"

"It is for me..." She blushes as he meets her eyes. "But that part you really want to get is the talent bit. It doesn't have to be anything crazy. Just something that shows what you can do. Like me I can do a backflip."

"No way. I don't believe ye." She takes a few steps away and makes sure there's nothing behind her and does and effortless backflip. His jaw dropped. "How do ye know that??" She laughed.

"I did gymnastics in secondary school. But the point is it doesn't have to be anything big, just something that's you." He thinks a moment.

"Okay. I know what I'm going to do."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"It's a surprise. Thanks fer helping me out, lass. It means a lot." As he looked into her eyes he got a weird feeling in his chest. She blushed at his gaze.

"Of course I was going to help you. You'll have at least one person rooting for you." He walks up to her and hugs her. He pulls away, his hands still on her hips, he leans down and kisses her gently. She smiles. "Now go win that sash and show these girls what they're missing." He smiles and backs away slowly, turning around and going back to finish getting ready. They get a text to go to the lawn for the contest. There's a huge stage in the middle of the lawn, with a runway stopping in front of a long white table with five glasses and a couple bottles of champagne. The girls all sat down at the judges table waiting for it to start. Bobby couldn't keep his eyes off Maizie. She wore a colorful bikini with yellow, red, green and orange zigzags and flowers all over it. Tassels hung from the bottom of her top and around her hips on the bottoms. Gary walks on to the stage, he was voted to be the announcer.

"Welcome to Mr. Love Island. We've got three rounds of fun for you lovely ladies. At the end of them, one of the Love Island boys gets a pretty sash and a tiny crown." Lottie corrects him.

"It's called a tiara, Gary." He ignores her and keeps going.

"Not to mention a special announcement afterwards." The girls giggle with excitement. "We kick off with the swimwear round. Our first contender's sexy, suave and great with his hands." He holds his hands up to cheers from the girls. "From an orderly queue, ladies." Music plays as he struts around the stage posing. The girls cheer as he stands in front of them and takes his shirt off, showing his muscles. Gary whips off his shorts to reveal his budgie smugglers. The girls howl with laughter as squirts oil on his chest, dancing seductively. He gives Marisol a lap dance as she laughs and cringes at the same time. "Don't act like you don't love it." He steps back and announces Henrik, who walks out wearing swim trunks, covered in glitter and a bright red lippie. He puts his hand on his hip and struts down the runway flipping his hair when he makes it in front of the girls. The girls cheered wildly. Maizie claps.

"Yas queen! Drop it, baby!" He drops low and turns and winks at them. Bobby was next. _**Why am I so nervous??**_ He takes a final deep breath and walks onto the stage wearing Priya's revealing silver dress. The girls erupt with laughter, Maizie laughed so hard she snorted. Except Priya who's eyes are wide with shock.

"That's my dress!" The girls clap as he glides towards them. 

"Glad yer lovin the show, ladies. I've been practicing." He pretends to lose his footing before actually falling. He commando rolls to his feet and runs off leaving the girls laughing hysterically, Maizie's snort echoing. He bows at Maizie giving her a cheeky wink before disappearing behind the curtain. Rocco went next that pretty much got no reaction. Lucas appears on the other side of the pool. He dives in and reemerges pulling himself out of the pool, light shimmering off the water clinging to his skin. All the girl's were practically drooling. Even Hope. Noah and Rahim wrapped up the swimsuit category. Noah starts the talent portion by intricately braiding Maizie's hair. Hope beams at him with pride. Rocco goes next trying to do some sort of rain dance. It doesn't work thus further annoying the girls. Ibrahim sits on the ground holding a Rubric's cube. He has Hope blindfold him and Marisol start a timer. He does ab crunches as he twist the Rubric's cube. Marisol shouts out to him.

"That's 40 seconds, Rahim!" He stops, standing up. Hope looks shocked.

"That's 40 crunches in 40 seconds!" He takes the blindfold off and proudly shows the completed cube. Priya bites her lip.

"That was extremely sexy." Next Henrik goes, doing a creepy eyebrow dance. Gary eats a raw onion as his talent, making all the girls gag. Lucas attempts to peel a boiled egg using one hand. He squeezes it too hard sending it flying towards Lottie. Maizie barely pushes her out of the way and ducks in time. Finally, it was his turn. 

"If ye look closely ye'll see I'm wearing nothing more than a skimpy frock." Hope looks at the bulge.

"Either the bottom half has been stuffed or he needs a doctor urgently." He winks at her.

"But wait, what's this I can feel?" He pulls a handkerchief from his cleavage and shakes it out to show nothing is hiding in it. He flicks his wrist and with a puff of smoke the hanky disappears and a cupcake sits in it's place. Lottie gets a confused look.

"Where was that hiding??" Priya's eyes go wide.

"Oh no, not the bulge..." He smiles and puts the cupcake on the judges table before jogging back behind the curtain. Finally, it was time for speeches. Bobby goes first this time.

"Someone once said 'ye can't hurry love.' I'm pretty sure they must've been an amazing baker. It takes time and the right ingredients to craft the perfect pastry. The same goes for finding someone special." He looks into Maizie's eyes, forgetting the rest of his speech, he just let's the words flow from inside him. "When I do find her she'll always have a fresh pastry in her hand and a smile on her face. I'll protect her heart and never let anyone hurt her." Her eyes watered. Everyone cheered as he stepped aside for the next guy to talk. Maizie kept looking at him, blushing every time he met her eyes. After everyone finished the girls huddled together to decide the winner of Mr. Love Island. Finally, Hope stepped forward. At first Bobby jokingly held Gary's hand, then the rest of the lads joined in, it turned out to actually be comforting.

"After a lot of consideration we have finally come to a decision. But first we want to say we are proud of all of you. Unfortunately we can only choose one winner. So the winner for Mr. Love Island is....Bobby!!" _**Wait what??? Did she say Bobby??**_ Gary smiled and patted his shoulder.

"Congratulations, mate. Go on then!" He steps forward pretending to fan away fake tears. Hope put his tiara on after Maizie put his sash on him. They both kissed his cheeks, making him flush. _Ding._ He got a text.

" **Congratulations** **on wining Mr. Love Island. For your prize you'll be getting a phone call from someone special. #famalam #feelthelove.** I get to talk to someone from back home! I can't believe it!" He beamed. _Ding._ He got his text for his phone call. After the phone call he was in the dressing room getting ready when Maizie runs into the dressing room. It would've been fine if Lucas wasn't in his underwear. She stops when she sees him and covers her eyes, blushing. 

"Oh my. I'm so sorry." He gets a smug look. _**Can I punch that look right off his face?**_

"I don't mind at all. Look all you want." Bobby glares at him. 

"Easy mate." Before Lucas can respond Maizie speaks up, her eyes still covered.

"OKAY. Anyways, I came to tell you Marisol got a text to meet at the firepit for an important decision." The boys look at each other shocked. "Bobby can you help me out of here?" He smiles. **_Go ahead, Lucas. Try and turn her head._**

"Aye, lass. I've got ye." He walks over to her and put an arm around her waist guiding her out of the dressing room. "Alright, yer good to open yer eyes now." She opens one eye and sighs with relief. Then she grabs the front of his shirt and pulls him to her, kissing him passionately. They hear Noah cough heading their way and pull apart right before the boys turn the corner. "So basically that's why I think my hands er so good. They're symmetrical on either side of the middle finger." The boys get out of ear shot. Maizie bust into a fit of giggles.

"That was pathetic. We better go though" They made it to the firepit just as Maizie gets a text.

 **"Islanders, tonight the girls will decide which boys are the most and least likely to leave the Villa with a girlfriend. Girls, you may discuss your voting as a group, but you will send your answers individually via text. The boys who are voted least likely to leave the Villa with a girlfriend will be vulnerable, and is at risk of being dumped from the island."** Everyone stares at each other. Hope steps forward.

"What? Are you serious?" Lottie shrugs.

"So let's keep who we fancy, and dump the boys who have screwed the girls over. Easy." She looks pointedly at Rocco. Marisol frowns.

"Babe, that's not what the text said and you know it. We're not just playing favorites here." Noah steps up and speaks for the boys.

"And you shouldn't. If some of the boys are going to be in danger, you should do this fairly. We've had our differences, but we're a good group of lads and I don't want to see it come down to who's made the most friends." Noah leads the boys to the lawn so the girls could talk. Bobby looked over at them. They looked like they were arguing mostly. He turns his attention back to the boys. Rahim is standing in front of all of them talking about one of his favorite comic books about Violet Man. Bobby honestly didn't pay much attention. When they finished the boys walked back over to the firepit. Hope smiled at the boys.

"What have you boys been up to?" Gary smiled.

"Rahim was telling us about those comics he's into." Bobby smiled.

"In one of them Johnny Hardman fights Grine Spelman and the Glass Lion Man and Violet Man have to save Quiverman." Rahim frowns.

"They're not all called something-man. Quiverman isn't real." Henrik butted in.

"I thought it sounded totally sportswear." Rahim chuckles. 

"See! Henrik likes it." Gary shook his head smiling.

"Mate, Henrik also thinks orienteering is more fun than football." Henrik nodded, unfazed.

"All the best sports have maps." Ibrahim smiles.

"Are we gonna have maps in Adventure Golf?" Hope scrunches her face.

"What on earth are you all talking about?" Priya smiles.

"Did they not tell you about Adventure Golf yet, hun? It's like, all the fun of golf and all the excitement of reading maps...I'm going to miss this when we're not altogether anymore. I've really enjoyed getting to know all you boys and your weird jokes." She looks at Bobby. Priya gets a text.

 **"Islanders, the boy who** **received the most votes, and that you think is most likely to leave the Villa with a girlfriend is Noah."** Hope gets the next text. 

**"The boys who were voted least likely to leave the island with a girlfriend were Rocco, Henrik and Ibrahim."** Everyone gasps as soon as she say Ibrahim. She gets another text. **"** **The three boys who were voted least likely to leave the Island with a girlfriend will now face a public vote. The public will vote on the boy they want to have another chance at love. The remaining boys will be dumped from the Island."** Priya looks furious.

"Are you serious? My guy might be dumped and I've just got to wait and see?" Bobby looks around at the other islanders. Rocco and Marisol have disappeared. They come back an few minutes later, her eyes are red from crying. Lucas walks up to Maizie and says something. He can't hear what but she nods her head and they walk to the day beds. He talked himself out of interrupting...for a few minutes. He heads towards them when Lottie and Marisol start arguing. Lucas sees him coming and says something to her. He looks directly at him as he talks, saying this to him more than her.

"You've already been hurt enough. You deserve someone who would never hurt you." He stops and stares at him, guilt eating away at him. _**Maybe he's right.**_ She turns around and sees him. _**She looks pissed. Is she pissed at me?**_ She glares at Lucas and says nothing. She walks towards Bobby and takes his hand pulling him in the direction of the bench. **_This is it. She's going to tell me she doesn't want to be with me anymore. She's changed her mind._** She still hasn't said anything when they sit down.

"So, uh, what did he say?" She sighs.

"He basically told me he wants to get to know me and that you would just hurt me." **_I knew it. He's turned her head._**

"So, uh, do ye believe what he said?" She looked at him surprised. She gently touched his cheek.

"No. Bobby, I think you're amazing. The past is in the past. After calming down and shit it wasn't all your fault. Me and Lottie both played a part in it too. I shouldn't have kept you in the dark about everything. Besides, it's going to take more than some knob down talking you to make me change my mind." She kissed him hard. Butterflies swirled in his stomach. He loved the way her body responded to his. She straddled him and unbuttoned his shirt, sliding it off of him and tossing it aside. She ran her hands across his bare chest feeling the warmth of his skin. He ran his hands up her back under her shirt, pulling it over her head, revealing her black lacy bra. **_Fek. She looks so damn hot._** She unbuttoned his pants and slid them off. She stared at his nearly naked body. "You're so damn sexy." He blushed at her. She smiled and kissed him again. He laid her down on the bench and got on top of her. He slid her skirt off, showing her matching black lacy panties. He bit his lip at the sight of her. _**She's killing me.**_ He kissed her again grinding against her, making her moan against his lips. He reached down between her legs and began rubbing her through her panties. She dug her nails into his back, sending shivers down his spine. 

"Oh fek, lass. I love it when ye do that." He rubbed with a little more pressure making her arch her back in pleasure. He reached his hand inside of her pantie's feeling her soft skin. He slowly put one finger inside of her making her moan, as she squeezed his shoulders. He kissed her passionately as he started moving his fingers inside her, starting off slow. He added a second finger making her gasp. He stopped. "Does that hurt?" 

"No. Keep going." He kissed her as he started thrusting his fingers gently. She moaned against his mouth. He listened to her body, letting her guide him through her pleasure. He revealed one of her breast squeezing it gently. He kissed down her neck to her breast taking it into his mouth, teasing her erect nipple. "Oh Bobby." He moved his fingers faster. Her moans quickened and her breathing got harder. "Fuck. Bobby, I'm going to come." He kissed her again fingering her harder and faster. She put her hand on his and pushed it deep inside of her as she climaxed, crying out in pleasure. He slowly pulled his fingers out. She didn't waste any time laying him on his back kissing him hard. "Your turn." She reached inside of his boxers, taking his hard cock in her hand. She started off slowly enjoying every inch of him in her hand. **_Fek._** She started kissing his neck and traveling down his chest. She kissed down his body before taking him into her mouth. She started at the tip swirling her tongue around it before putting him all the way in her mouth. His hips lifted. 

"Fek." He put his hands in her hair. 

"Don't be scared. I can take it." She put her mouth on him again. He gently thrusted in her mouth. She sped up stroking him as she sucked. She pulled back just stroking him as she looked into his eyes.

"Fek, Maizie. Yer good at this." She giggled before taking him in her mouth again. She sucked harder and faster. He felt the pressure building up. "Fek. I'm going to come." She moved faster. Finally, the pressure released as she took him all the way into her mouth. She slowly pulled him out, smiling up at him. She stands in front of him still wearing her bra and panties. "Damn, yer so sexy." He pulls her to him and grabs her ass. She laughs.

"I think that's going to have to be it for now though. Everyone else is probably getting ready for bed." He sighs.

"Yer probably right." They get dressed silently. She goes to walk away and he grabs her hand and pulls her to him. He kisses her softly. "I hate that yer not sharing a bed with me." She smiles and bites her lip. Her lip ring shines in the moonlight. 

"Until the next recoupling." They head upstairs holding hands. They stop just before getting to the room. He kisses her deeply. 

"See ye tomorrow morning?" She smiles.

"Of course we have a book to finish." They go inside and go to bed. He lays there thinking about everything she told him. He thought about his conversation with his mates back home. **_At least Maw is doing okay. I'm glad they all love Maizie too. At least we agreed I've been acting like a numpty. I need to remember to write that letter of recommendation fer Dean and Louis so they can adopt. They'll be great dads. Does Maizie want kids one day? Nope, don't go down that road. Will Lucas turn her head? Nope, not that road either. Fek, why does this have to be so stressful? Why can't I just be with her and her be with me? That's what we both want._** He eventually falls asleep. He wakes up to someone making noise. He looks over and sees Maizie alone in her bed, tossing and turning. He quietly gets up and rubs her back until she stops. Once she relaxes he gets back in his bed. His thoughts race again before he eventually falls asleep.


	11. Maizie: Day 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: there are some very adult feelings. Reader discretion is advised.

Maizie woke up to something tickling her ear. She opened her eyes and saw Bobby holding her glasses and book. She quietly got up and followed him outside, he led her to the day beds. "Why out here? Why not the roof terrace?" He sits down on the day bed.

"Cause my back is starting to hurt from the bench. Unless ye want to start giving me back rubs every day." He bites his lip checking her out. "Which sounds pretty good to me. Or maybe a work out will be good fer it." She laughed and swatted his arm.

"Slow your roll Romeo. Third base is gonna have to wait until we're an official couple." He smiles at her.

"We pretty much are. We only want each other, our 'partners' know and are interested in other people. I'd say it's pretty official." She walks up to him and he puts his arms around her waist. 

"But we don't even share a bed, babe. We still have to sleep with other people. I don't really want us to have sex and then go get in bed with someone else." He looked at her in a way that made her whole body melt. 

"I'll wait as long as ye want. We can go at whatever pace yer comfortable with. I'll wait until we're married if ye want to." Both their eyes go wide as soon as he says it. "I mean. I don't mean. Well I just....um." She laughed.

"Babe, calm down. You spoke without thinking, it's fine. I know you're not proposing or anything. Don't worry about putting pressure on us." She looked into his eyes. _**You having the choice to hurt me is the only thing that scares me right now.**_ She stands on her toes and kisses him. He puts his hand in her hair and deepens the kiss. When they pull apart she's on top of him. "How did we get here?" She looked at him and giggled. "I'm going to have to be careful with you. You're sneaky." She gets off of him and sits down on the bed. He crawls over to her and wraps his arms around her waist and snuggles into her. "Hey. You never said what happened during your phone call yesterday. How'd that go?" He's quiet a moment.

"It went good. I got to talk to my friends and a couple lads from work."

"So what did you talk about?"

"Uh, they asked a lot about ye and the other islanders. My friend, Harris, wants me to set him up with Lottie." She arched an eyebrow.

"We're coming back to the Lottie thing, but what about me?" He hesitates. **_Do they not like me? Did they tell him to not be with me?_**

"Mainly, how stupid I am for not coupling up with ye." She can see he's holding back but decides not to push, so she drops it and opens the book. She reads the last few chapters, when she's done he looks up at her. 

"This is my favorite part." Her heart flips in her chest. She places a hand on his cheek, staring into his eyes. _**What have I done? I've completely fallen for this guy, and we aren't even a couple yet.**_ He gets a concerned look.

"Ye alright, lass? Ye look worried again." She sighs.

"This is scary." He sits up. "Not like that. I mean yes like that. But not exactly like that...I mean it's just this feels like it's moving so fast. I mean of course it's fast. This is Love Island. But it's just that you're so...and I'm so...I jus-" He kisses her. 

"What'd I tell ye before about ye being all flustered?" He kisses her again, pulling her down and getting on top of her. He kisses her until they hear the others wake up. "As much as I wish we could do this all day, we need ta go get dressed." He stands up and helps her out of the bed. He goes to walk away but she doesn't let go of his hand. He looks at their hands and smiles. "Have we reached that point?" She blushes and nods. He kisses her cheek. "Perfect." They go upstairs and walk into the bedroom, hand in hand. Hope squeals when she sees them.

"You guys! You look so cute." They both blush. Maizie looks over at Lottie and Priya. Pain flashed in both of their eyes. _**Obviously, I'm not the only one who sees how amazing he is. Why did he choose me? They're both so much prettier. Priya is full on glamorous and Lottie is strong and confident.**_ She looks up and notices Bobby is watching her. She forces a smile. 

"Well, I'm going to go shower. No babe, that is not an invitation, stay put." She winks and walks towards the bathroom. A while later Maizie, Bobby, Rocco and Marisol are on their way back from the 'Mean Tweets' challenge. 

"I'm glad we won and all but it's going to be weird not having you there, babe." Rocco nods.

"Same. Do you think we could all four fit in the hot tub??" Marisol giggles. 

"I don't think so babe. It's not like we're all one big couple. You two won so you two get to go, I mean you guys are still technically a couple." Maizie looks at her.

"Wait you mean we don't get to be sister wives?? That's it, I quit the show." Everyone laughs. Marisol takes her hand, blushing a little.

"Oh I wouldn't say that it's not possible, hun." Rocco and Bobby look at the girls. Bobby shrugs.

"I mean I'm sure we wouldn't mind." He winked at Maizie. They make it to the hot tub. 

"Sorry to disappoint you boys, but it looks like we've made it to our prize." Bobby kisses Maizie.

"I'll count down the minutes." Marisol leave them to it. Maizie and Rocco climb into the hot tub. _**This is definitely awkward.**_ Rocco pours the bubbly in cups and hands Maizie hers. He clears his throat.

"Look, Maizie. I know this is a little weird. But I'm glad we got this time together. I really want to talk to you." She sighs.

"I think we should." He's quiet for a moment.

"I want to officially apologize to you for hurting you. I didn't handle the situation well and you didn't deserve that. I was just so worried one of the new boys would turn your head. I should've just talked to you about it. You were honest with me the whole time about Bobby, you deserved to have the same respect." She smiles and puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Rocco. That means a lot. But, for the record, I was more upset you didn't just talk to me. I was a little hurt but mostly upset because you weren't telling me how you were feeling. Plus, it was scummy of you to go around flirting with all the girls behind all their backs. But that's in the past. Hopefully, we've all learned something from this. Honesty is always the best policy. I'm glad you and Marisol are so happy though. I haven't seen her act like that with any of the other boys so far." He smiles.

"She's really something, I really like her. I hope I can stay here with her. Although, my chances are not looking good. I mean I'm up against Rahim and Henrik, and neither of them fucked up like I did." 

"I'm sorry. I wish none of you had to go home. But it definitely is going to be really hard to see you go, if you get sent home. Just because we aren't a good couple doesn't mean I don't care about you as a friend. I do still want you to find your traveling buddy." She takes his hand for a moment. He smiles.

"Bobby is a lucky guy. Speaking of Bobby, how are things? You two seem to really have something special." She blushes.

"We're really good so far. I really like him. Although, you can tell by my aura can't you?" He didn't catch the teasing in her voice.

"Of course. It glows whenever he's around. In fact, it's glowing right now just talking about him." 

"I am worried though. I mean if I feel so strongly about him now, what'll happen if we get together and our feelings grow. I hate admitting it but he would have the power to completely destroy me. I barely made it back from my ex, and our feelings were no where near to what the feelings Bobby and I have. Imagine the damage from him." Rocco looks out to the Villa thoughtfully. Finally, he looks at her.

"Love is always risky. No matter who you are, what you are, where you are it's always going to be a risk. But love is a beautiful thing too. It can heal you in ways you've never imagined. It can change so many things about you, even the world. If it's treated right it can make everything a million times better. It is so beautiful and magical. And when you find the right person it's even better. That's when it's real."

"But how do you know they're the right person? How do you know when it's meant to be?"

"You just know. It's when it goes deeper than just sex and feelings. It's when your souls combine into one. It's when the two of you reach a deeper intellectual and spiritual level." She sits there a moment considering his words. 

"What if he hurts me though?" He thinks a moment.

"That's something I can't answer. You have to answer that one. But remember that love is like a flower. If you give the flower plant food and water and sunlight, it grows and it blooms and becomes something beautiful. But if you don't give it the right amount of everything it needs, it wilts and dies. You get to decide how you want to care for your love. He chooses how he wants to take care of it too, but the thing about that is if neither of you are on the same level when it comes to caring for your love then you can walk away. I can't promise it won't hurt, but I can promise that no matter the outcome you'll make it. You'll become stronger for it. The universe never gives you more than you can handle." They talked about the universe and auras until the bottle was empty. Bobby and Marisol come over already dressed for the evening. Marisol smiles.

"You two definitely look relaxed. I guess it wasn't too awkward then." Maizie smiled.

"It was actually nice to get some time to clear the air. Got some good insights on some things. Learned a lot about auras, which might actually be real." Bobby walks over to the steps to the hot tub. 

"Well, it's time to get ready for tonight, lass." He helped her out of the hot tub and they headed to the Villa to get ready. After everyone got dressed they waited at the firepit. Rocco and Marisol, Priya and Ibrahim, and Henrik and Lucas held hands. No one says anything. _Ding._ Noah's gets a text.

 **"Islanders, you've had your say, and now so has the public. It's time to say good bye to two boys. The first boy to be dumped from the Island is Henrik."** Henrik hangs his head. Before anyone can say anything Priya gets a text.

 **"The second person to be dumped from the Island is Rocco."** Rahim sighs with relief before turning and giving Rocco a hug. Henrik gets a text this time. He blinks away tears as he reads it.

 **"Henrik and Rocco, your time in the Villa has come to an end. You have thirty minutes to pack your bags and say your goodbyes."** Everyone begins to say their goodbyes. Maizie approaches Rocco and takes his hands.

"I'm sorry you couldn't get your chance at love. It's going to be so different without you." They hug and she takes a step back for Marisol to say goodbye. Henrik approaches her.

"I'm sorry we couldn't get to know each other. I always felt like we had something." He smiles and kisses her cheek. _**What the fuck.**_ She looks up and sees Bobby watching her. Everyone waits for the boys to finish packing by the front door. Finally, they turn the corner pulling their suitcases behind them. With a final goodbye they wave them off. Henrik and Rocco take one final look back before disappearing into the night. Everyone silently goes upstairs to bed. Lottie and Bobby are in their bed, she's crying as he holds her close. Maizie couldn't help but admire how good they look together. He meets her eyes and she quickly looks away and goes to her bed...alone. Lucas walks over and sits on her bed.

"Are you doing alright? I know todays been tough for you." She gives him a faint smile.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Thanks. How are you doing?" He sighs.

"I'll be okay. It's just going to be so weird without him, you know? He was my closest friend here. Now I feel like the new guy again." She puts a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. But you'll make new friends. I'm sure of it. Plus you'll have less competition to graft on the other girls. I think you and Marisol might get on well." He thinks for a moment.

"Maybe. But maybe I have my eye on someone else." He looks into her eyes, making her blush. Before she can say anything Priya runs into the room with her toothbrush still in her mouth.

"Guyth. I got a texth!" Maizie laughed. 

"Go spit out your toothpaste, love." She runs into the bathroom and comes out a minute later.

"I got a text!"

 **"Islanders, tomorrow there will be a girls' choice recoupling. #makeyourmovesn #stillinthegame."** Maizie looks up, Bobby and Lucas are both looking at her. **_Why does this keep happening to me?_** Hope looks around.

"But everyone is happy in their couples, right?" Noah shakes his head.

"Not necessarily. That would mean Lucas and Maizie would have to couple up so we all stay in our couples." Marisol nods.

"That's a lot to ask of them. They may not want to do that." Gary stretches before speaking.

"And not everyone is exactly happy in their couples. Bobby and Lottie are in a friendship couple. We know who Bobby wants to be with. And Marisol and I are hardly setting fire with passion. It's safe to say we aren't in our ideal couple either." Lucas shrugs and looks at Maizie.

"I mean I personally wouldn't mind coupling up with Maizie. To you know, avoid all the chaos and make sure we're all safe." Maizie glares at him. Bobby clears his throat.

"Ye do realize Maizie is right there in the middle listening to all of this?" Everyone looks at her apologetically. Lucas smiles.

"I knew. Maybe I just wanted to see her reaction." She looks at Bobby then back at Lucas. Bobby just sits there quietly, waiting for her to reply.

"Sorry, Lucas. You're not my type."

"I thought you didn't have a type? That's what you said on the first day." She sighs.

"Well now my type is Scottish bakers with hazel eyes. So unless you can do some serious changes in the next twenty-four hours, it's not going to happen for us." Bobby and Gary try to hide their laughs by coughing. Noah and Rahim cover their mouths and look away. Marisol nudges Gary's side while Lottie hides her face behind Bobby, her shoulders shaking from silent laughter. Hope and Priya look at each other shocked and look back at Maizie. She turns over and lays down to escape from the glances. Finally, Lucas gets up and goes to his bed. She falls into a restless sleep. She wakes up every couple hours, finally around 5 in the morning she gets up. **_I need to get some air and clear my freaking mind. This is all too much._** She grabs her art stuff and goes to the day beds. She's drawing when she hears someone approach.

"Ye alright, lass?" She smiles.

"How is it you always wake up when I do?" He smiles.

"I have a secret alarm clock that helps me get up." He sits down on the bed. "So, what's wrong?" She frowns.

"How did you know?" 

"Ye read every morning. But ye draw when yer upset." _**He does pay attention.**_ She sighs.

"This recoupling is stressful. I know who I want to be with, so it should be easy right? But everyone last night was talking about how it would be simpler if me and Lucas coupled up. And I don't want to be with him, but I don't want turn the Villa upside down either. I feel like I'm responsible for everyone else's happiness. That's a lot to put on one person." He takes her hand.

"Ferget that it's me yer talking to. Think about what ye want, what'll make ye happy. Not anyone else, just yerself. Ferget the Villa and the other couples. When ye think about that who do ye picture next to ye?" _**You.**_ She smiles.

"You're right. I didn't come to Love Island for everyone else. I came for me, ultimately, I have to think about what I want." He looks nervous. She laughs. "Come here, babe." He smiles and lays down next to her. He picks up her latest picture and looks at it. 

"I can't believe this is how ye see me. Yer so talented to make me look so good." She smiles.

"No. Art isn't about being good at drawing. It's about putting your feelings on paper. I draw what comes to mind and..." She hesitates. "You're always what comes to mind. I draw what I see, and these are what I see when I look at you." Her heart pounds in her chest. He looks into her eyes, making it beat faster. 

"No one has ever looked at me the way ye do." She touches his cheek.

"I think they did, but they just didn't tell you. You aren't exactly easy to get to know. You have walls." He laughs.

"Pot meet kettle." She laughed making him smile. He looked into her eyes.

"I've seen what it does to someone when they lose someone they love. It's hard to come back from that. That's a pain that I never want to feel." _**Me too.**_ She leans over and kisses him softly. He runs his hands up her body. She puts a leg over his waist trying to feel closer to him. Eventually, they pull apart and she lays her head on his chest. The thumping of his heart makes her feel calm. Her eyes grow heavy. Just before she falls asleep she manages to talk. 

"Your heart is pounding." He brushes hair away from her face. 

"That's what ye do to me." She falls asleep before she can answer. She hears whispering and giggling. Light shines in her eyes. She feels someone next to her. She opens one eye and sees Bobby fast asleep next to her. They're wrapped in each others arms still. She hears more giggling. She lifts her head and sees Hope and Priya whispering to each other on the other day bed. They look over and see her awake and smile. Bobby stirs next to her.

"Tell them to go away, I'm comfy." She smiles and kisses his cheek. He smiles and opens his eyes. **_God, those beautiful hazel eyes._** "Morning...again." He tucks a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "Yer bonnie, lass." 

"I'm also starving. Wanna go cook breakfast with me?" He smiles.

"Aye. We can make French toast. It's yer favorite." She sits up.

"I'm officially sold. Let's go." She picks up her drawings and takes them with them as they walk to the kitchen holding hands. Lucas is already in there with a pile of French toast. "Oh. Good Morning." He smiles when he sees her. He glances at their hands and looks back to the food.

"Morning. I felt like French toast today. I made plenty for everyone. I know it's your favorite." He looks at Bobby. _**Not this again.**_ She turns to Bobby.

"Why don't I make us a cuppa, babe?" He smiles at her.

"Ye don't have to." Her insides melted at the sight of his smile.

"But I want to. You've made me a cuppa every morning so far. It's my turn." He kisses her cheek and sits down. She gets to work making them both a cuppa. She reaches for the sugar as Lucas reaches for the spatula, their hands touched. He smiled and brushed his finger against the top of her hand. She clears her throat, trying to stop the blushing and grabs the sugar and turns towards Bobby. After she finishes she sits down next to him. Lucas doesn't turn to look at her as he speaks.

"So, Maizie, how are you feeling today? I know it must've been hard for you the past few days. You've had your trust betrayed." He turns around putting some toast on the plate and looks at Bobby. "By someone who pretended to be someone they're not." She looks between them. Bobby's face is unreadable he looks away from Lucas and looks outside. **_Are you fucking serious?_**

"I'm doing great actually. The whole Rocco thing really brought to my attention what I really want and who I want to be with." She grabs Bobby's hand, he doesn't look at her. "Falling for someone makes you do stupid things, but it doesn't make you a bad person." He keeps looking outside. Without turning to look at him he spoke to Lucas, who was still looking at Maizie.

"Yer burnin the toast, mate." Lucas turns around quickly to get the French toast. Lucas talks as he cooks.

"I just want you to think about what the guy you choose can offer you. The future you can have with him." She frowns at Lucas.

"The guy I want can offer me everything I want. The future we have is full of laughter and love. And baking together." He finally looks at her surprised. She can't help but laugh at how cute he looks. "I've already decided who I want." He beams at her. She leans forward and kisses him. "Bobby, I need your help with something upstairs. Can you come help me?" She bats her eyelashes and flashes her dimples. He bites his lip. 

"Absolutely." She gets up giggling as he chases her up the stairs. She makes it to the top of the stairs before he catches her around the waist. She burst into a fit of giggles. 

"Ye can't run away from me, lass." She stops laughing and pulls his arms off of her and walks away into the bedroom. He follows her into the room keeping his distance. "Lass?" She doesn't turn around. "Lass, can I come over to ye?" She nods. He slowly walks in front of her. She doesn't meet his eyes. He speaks softly. "Baby, look at me." She finally looks at him. "Yer safe here ye know. Yer safe with me. I'm never going to let that happen to ye again." She searches his eyes. His eyes show no hint of everything Alex's did. She nods in fear of crying. "Can I hug ye?" She nodded again. He steps forward slowly and hugs her. She melts into his hug. She finally let's out the breath she was holding in.

"I'm sorry."

"Never apologize fer that. I shoulda thought bout it before I spoke. I'm sorry." She smiles.

"You called me baby." She looked up at him, he was blushing. "You don't have to look embarrassed. I liked it." He smiled at her.

"I'll call ye whatever ye want. I'll do whatever ye want as long as it makes ye happy." He touched her cheek softly. She wraps her arms around his neck and stands on her toes to kiss him. He deepens it putting his hands in her hair. He lifts her up and she wraps her legs around his waist. He takes her to her bed, getting on top of her. He grinds against her making her moan. He pulls the covers over them. She goes to pull on his pants he stops her. "Not this time, lass." She looks into his eyes and sees the lust. _**Fuck.**_ He pulls her silky pajama top off, revealing her bare breast. He bites his lip and takes off her matching pants. She wore a bright pink thong this time. He slipped it off of her. He kissed her neck, traveling down her body. He stops between her legs and nibbles the inside of her thigh. He kisses his way to her soft mound kissing the top of it gently. He begins tasting her sweetness. He started off slowly licking and sucking. Her moans driving him to keep going, faster. He switched between speeds enjoying every bit of it. He inserted two fingers into her as he sucked and licked.

"Oh, Bobby." She grabbed the sheets pulling on them as he kept put more pressure with his tongue. She gasped. He listened to her letting him know which pressure felt good and which felt better, what speed she liked. Her breathing quickened and her moans got louder. "Oh, fuck, Bobby. I'm going to come." He applied a little more pressure and quickened the speed with his tongue, thrusting his fingers inside of her faster. She climaxed, her body shaking from pleasure as she cried out. He came out of the covers and laid next to her. She cuddled into him the sheets wrapped around her, covering her body. "That was amazing...I've never done that before." He looked at her.

"Really? Which part?" She laughed.

"Both to be honest." She looked up at him. **_His face is just so perfect. His freckles, his eyes, his smiles...everything._** She brought his face to hers and kissed him. He grabbed her ass, making her moan. She wrapped one of her legs around him, pulling him on top of her. She kissed him passionately as she reached down into his pajama pants. She started stroking him. She stopped and pushed him onto his back pulling his pants off. She started stroking him again as she kissed him. He cupped her face and kissed her intensely. He got lost in her touches, her licks, her kisses, everything made the world fade away. She started at the tip, licking it gently, licking down the shaft before going back to the tip. She stroked him as she swirled her tongue around the tip. She put the rest of him in her mouth and began sucking. Finally, the pressure building inside him released. She slowly took him out of her mouth. She laid down next to him. He looked at her.

"Yer amazing." She laughed. She cuddled into him, they laid there for a minute before deciding to get up. They sit up the covers and sheets still covering them and look over to see Lucas standing there. Maizie blushes and looks down embarrassed. "Mate, do ye mind? At least let her get dressed before ye stare at her." She looked up at Bobby. Lucas quickly turns and walks away. She doesn't move.

"You didn't rub it in his face. Most guys would've bragged about it." He blushed. 

"What happens between us stays between us. This is something that's ours, and only ours. Yer not a piece of meat or a prize. Yer a woman with feelings who deserves to be treated as such." She smiles, looking into his eyes.

"Bobby, I..." She pauses. "I think it's time we get ready. I'm going to go take a shower." She grabs her clothes and goes to the bathroom. _**Nope. I can't tell him that yet. Too soon.**_ She takes a long shower, clearing her thoughts, and gets dressed for the day.


	12. Bobby: Day 8 and 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this one gets very, very sexy! Reader discretion is advised.

Maizie is leaning on Bobby in the sun loungers, hanging out with the others by the pool. Lottie looks at Maizie.

"Okay, your turn. Would you rather have a threesome with two girls and one guy or two guys and one girl?" Maizie laughs.

"Spicy. Honestly though, when I picture a threesome it's usually two girls and one guy. But can't say I'd turn down either option." All the boys jaws dropped. The girls all laughed at the boys. _**Dear God I think I'm in love.**_ He clears his throat.

"So, uh, is there a girl here who really catches yer eye then?" She swats his arm playful. "Hey, I'm just trying to give ye what ye want." She laughs.

"Down boy." He shrugs.

"Can't blame me fer trying." The other Islanders laugh. He catches Marisol looking at them biting her lip. "I think someone else is thinking the same thing." Marisol blushes. Bobby's phone goes off from the kitchen before Marisol can say anything. Lottie leaps up and races to the kitchen getting to it before Bobby. She walks back smiling with it in her hand. 

"Now what should we make him do to get it back." Maizie blushes.

"Make him rub sun cream on Gary." Gary and Bobby look at each other, they shrug. Lottie smiles.

"Yes! Second question, can I watch?" Gary shakes his head smiling at her.

"Whatever turns you on, babe." She sticks her tongue out at him. Bobby walks towards her.

"Yer such a magpie, Lottie. Can I have it back?" She tries to read the text and pouts.

"It's locked." Maizie raises her hand.

"I know it! Toss it to me!" Lottie tosses it to Maizie before Bobby can get to it. She reads it.

 **"Islanders, before tonight's recoupling the girls will have a chance to get to know the boys better. Each girl will take a boy of her choice out on a date this afternoon. #datinggame #trybeforeyoubuy."** Maizie's phone rings.

"I'm the first to choose! Now who should I pick? So many choices. If only I knew a Scottish baker." Bobby looks at her smiling. He holds his hands out to the sides.

"I mean, I think I'm Scottish, I'm alright at baking. Does that mean I qualify?" She laughs.

"Bobby, would you like to go on a date with me?" He smiles.

"I'd be honored." They go get dressed for a romantic picnic in a vineyard. They sit down together, Bobby pours them each a glass of wine. "I've never seen anything like this."

"A vineyard or the picnic?"

"The whole place. We don't really have vineyards in Glasgow." She looks at him thoughtfully.

"Tell me about your family." He beams.

"My maw is amazing. My mum is from Jamaica and my dad was from Scotland, but I grew up in Scotland. So it's a bit crazy around the house. She's so sweet though, she's always gone above and beyond fer us. I think that's why it's been so hard fer her lately." Maizie takes his hand. He looks at her, concern shadows her expression. "She was diagnosed with brain cancer a few months ago. Most of the time on our days off we take turns helping her. Driving her to chemo, cleaning up the house, running errands things like that." 

"Us?" 

"Oh, I have a little brother, Oliver. He's a mechanic. He's always been the smart one. He was in college, but when maw was diagnosed he quit to help out." She smiles.

"Your family sounds amazing." He smiles and blushes.

"They are. We're all really close, ye would've loved my Da too. He's the one who taught me magic tricks. Him and my Maw hardly ever fought, they disagreed a lot. But he always showered her with affection and treated her like a queen. They were the definition of love. That's why it was so hard fer Maw when he passed away." She smiles and squeezes his hand.

"He sounds amazing. I think I'd like him too. I know Ainsley would like you. Although, she'd prefer if I took home Lottie because she's also into that witchy stuff."

"I hate to disappoint her, but we'll see how the next few weeks pan out. Tell me more about yer family."

"Well, my parents are from Scotland. We moved to London when I was eight, we moved there to help out my mum's great aunt. We were her last living relatives and she got sick. My parents didn't have the best marriage though. My pop drank quite a bit which is why they fought a lot. They got divorced as soon as my sister graduated secondary school. Her name is Ainsley. She is currently going to Uni to become a doctor." 

"Wait, she's training to become a doctor yet she believes in all that witch stuff Lottie is into? How does that work?" Maizie laughs.

"Your guess is as good as mine. I just kind of go with the flow with her. She doesn't need me to be her mum, she needs me to be her big sister."

"Do ye still talk to them? Yer parents I mean?"

"Aye. But I'm more close with my mum. My pop and I only talk to on occasions. He still likes his scotch."

"Well tell me about yer job. Do ye like being a charity worker?"

"Yes and no. I enjoy helping people but lately I've been thinking about going in a different direction. Last summer I went to my home town in Scotland to escape and kind of figure things out. I almost didn't come home. I thought about just staying there."

"Would ye ever move back? To yer hometown I mean?" She nodded.

"Yeah. I was considering doing that before I applied to the show. I still might. I haven't yet because of my sister. My mum would probably move back with me, but I don't want to leave Ainsley." 

"Where is yer hometown?"

"Edinburgh." His eyebrows shot up.

"That's close to Glasgow!" 

"Is it??" 

"It's about 50 miles away! Maw's chemo is in Livingston." 

"Really? That's so close! We have more in common than we thought." 

"To think we could've met a year ago. I went to Edinburgh a few times last summer." They talked about Scotland until the wine was gone. When they finished the last glass of wine Bobby took Maizie's hand. "So, time fer the big question."

"The recoupling?"

"Aye. Do ye know who yer gonna choose?" She smiles and rolls her eyes.

"Babe, I think I've made it pretty clear who I want to choose." 

"It's Rahim isn't it? I knew it. His comic books talks have won yer heart. Or is it his ridiculously hard abs? Unless ye find the way he trips over words charming." She laughed. "I just want to make sure we're on the same page." She smiles.

"Bobby. I am going to choose you. I want to be with you." His heart did summersaults in his chest.

"Can't wait then." His kisses her hand. "I guess we should get going then." He stands up and helps her up. He starts to walk away when she pulls him back to her.

"I know you're not trying to leave without giving me a proper snog." He smiles and leans in kissing her passionately. She runs her hands into his hair, he pulls one of her legs up leaning her back. Finally, they pull apart. "Now that's what I call a kiss." She bites her lip. He looks at her admiring how beautiful she looked. Her vibrant green eyes shimmered, her lip ring sparkled in the sun, her perfect smile showed her dimples, her laugh sounded like music, her long brown hair in a perfect mess of curls, her freckles popping against her nose. **_Everything about this lass is perfect. She's a goddess who deserves someone who can pamper her, show her the world. I'm in love with a lass who deserves better than me._** She frowns at him. "Is something wrong?" He shakes his head.

"No. Just trying to remember this perfect moment." **_Before it's gone. Before she realizes she deserves better._** "Let's go lass. We need to get ready fer tonight." They walk back to the Villa hand in hand. After everyone got back from their dates they all stood in the kitchen. Lottie and Gary look up at them and smile. Gary meets Maizie's eyes and wiggles his eyebrows.

"So, how'd it go, Zi?" Lottie looked at him confused. "What? I make up nicknames for people." Lottie smiles and rolls her eyes turning back to the lemonade.

"It went really good." Lottie meets Bobby's eyes, smiling.

"So, did you two get up to anything?" He blushes and looks away, nervously. Gary and Lottie look at each other. Lottie nods in their direction.

"They did. His face says it all." Maizie gently swats Lottie's arm.

"So, how was it for you two?" Gary looks at Lottie and smiles.

"It was really nice. We went to an orchard." Lottie shrugs.

"Not really my idea of a date, but it was actually a lot of fun." Gary nudges her with his shoulder.

"This one isn't so bad I guess." She swats his arm. Maizie and Bobby raise their eyebrows at them and look at each other. Finally, everyone decided to go get ready. When they finished they stood around the firepit waiting for the first text. _Ding._ Hope gets a text.

"Looks like I'm going first." She gave a cheesy speech and, of course, chose Noah. Bobby pretended to be shocked.

"I did not see that coming." Noah nudged him smiling. Maizie's turn is next, she steps forward. Bobby moves around nervously as she meets his eyes.

"It's been a wild ride here so far. I've been through a lot of ups and downs. But this boy has always made me smile. He's always comforted me, made me feel beautiful, he pays attention to the little things like how I like my tea, he's the only one to see every part of me inside and out. I can't wait to see where this goes. So the boy I choose is Bobby." He smiles and takes her hand kissing it excessively, making her giggle. He takes her in his arms and kisses her. Everyone cheers for them. Lottie goes next.

"This has been really hard for me because girl code means everything to me. But I have to follow my heart. For a while I thought I'd missed my chance to be with this boy. But it looks like it's finally going to happen. So the boy I choose is Gary." He smiles and walks up to her kissing her. Priya says some cheesy line about Lois Lane and Superman and chose Rahim. Lastly, Marisol excitedly chooses Lucas. He seems pleased enough but kept looking at Maizie, disappointment etched in his eyes. The Islanders excitedly go to the bedroom to get ready for the night. As everyone starts getting into bed Bobby gets a text. 

**"Islanders, the Hideaway is open. Please pick one couple to spend the night there."** Lucas sits up. "It should definitely be Hope and Noah. They're the strongest couple here. They deserve a night alone." Lottie rolls her eyes. Hope smiles.

"Thanks, hun. But I think it should definitely be Maizie and Bobby. They've been through a lot and can finally be together. They deserve their first night as a official couple to be special." Rahim nods.

"Yeah. They definitely deserve it more than anyone else here." Gary jumps in. 

"I agree, mate. Everyone who agrees raise their hands." Everyone except Lucas raise their hand. Bobby looks at Maizie.

"What do ye say, lass?" She smiles. 

"I'll race ye." She takes off running as everyone begins to cheer for them. He chases after her catching up when she gets to the door.He doesn't touch her when she beats him this time, remembering what happened last time. "That's not fair. Ye got a head start." She laughs turning to him. 

"Loser." She sticks her tongue out. He kisses her cheek and wraps his arms around her. He looks into her eyes. She smiles. "Shall we do this then?" He nods.

"Are ye ready?" She bites her lip, opening the door. The room is filled with LED candles everywhere, rose petals scattered on the bed. There's a set of doors that led to a small balcony. She turns around and faces him, his heart pounds in his chest. She kisses him softly. He deepens the kiss, picking her up. She wraps her legs around him, he walks over to the bed and lays her down climbing on top of her. She wraps her legs around him tighter, he moves his hands over her body. He pulls away to look at her. _**She's so damn perfect.**_

"Are you okay? You're frowning." 

"I do not frown. I'm fine." She looks into his eyes.

"I'm kind of nervous." She blushes. "This is our first time together and our first night as couple. That's a lot to deal with all at once." He sits next to her.

"Lass, if ye don't want to that's okay. We can go slower. I'm happy with whatever is comfortable fer ye." She thinks for a moment. She looks into his eyes. _**Those green eyes are gonna kill me. I'll never be able to get enough of them.**_ She leans over and kisses him passionately climbing on top of him. She starts grinding on top of him making him moan. "Fek." She pulls away and looks into his eyes. He sits up and wraps his arms around her as she kisses him again. He runs his hands up under her red night gown, pulling it over her head, exposing her breasts. In one quick move he wraps an arm around her and turns them so he's on top of her. He kisses her as he removes her matching red panties. He moves his kisses down her neck to her chest and teases her nipples with his tongue. He moves down her body until he gets between her legs. He gently kisses her thighs slowly moving down. Finally his kisses between her legs. He softly licks her clitoris making her moan. He switches between speeds, licking and sucking making her moan louder and louder.

"Oh, fuck, Bobby. I'm going to come." He puts more pressure making her climax as she cries out in pleasure. Her juices cover his tongue. He sits up and lays down next to her. She turns over and cuddles into his chest. He wraps his arms around her. She starts kissing his neck as she pulls on his pants. She takes them off him and straddles him. He sits up kissing her. Cupping her breast, he kisses down her neck and across her collar bone before making it to her breast. He licks and sucks on her nipples making her moan. She lays him down, starting at his neck, she kisses all the way down his body. She gets to his hard cock and starts stroking him. She strokes as she teases the tip. She expertly takes all of him in her mouth. He puts his hands in her hair to hold it back.

"Fek, lass." She met his eyes as she kept pleasuring him. _**Fek.**_ He felt the pressure building up inside of him. She moved faster. "I'm going to come, Maizie." She kept up the pace until he filled her mouth. She slowly pulled him out of her mouth and laid down next to him. "I'm going to need a bit." She laughed and cuddled up to him. They're quiet as they held each other under the covers. "Hey lass?" 

"Yeah." 

"What does yer tattoos mean?" 

"The constellations tattoo on my thigh is of the Cassiopeia and Perseus constellations. It's a dramatic love story. The one on my wrist is in Irish but loosely translated means 'where there is love there is pain.' The one on the back of my neck says 'the only thing I learned from love is the power it gives to someone to crush you', that one is in Irish too. The one on my ankle says 'Make peace with your broken pieces' in Irish. Then I have one hidden on my ribs where my swimsuit covers." He turns his head in confusion. He moves the covers and she turns and lifts her arm so he can see it. It's in the exact space the strap to her swimsuit covers so no one else can see it. He reads it out loud.

"She loved so much she lost herself." She put down her arm but didn't move, still looking away from him. _**How can someone break such a beautiful soul? Who could ever hurt someone so amazing?**_ He thought for a moment, snuggling up to her. "Why are they all in Irish?"

"I've always been fascinated in Ireland. I love the language, the culture, views. I learned how to speak Irish because I wanted to move there one day. It's like a dream of mine so it made sense to me to have them done in Irish because they're cheesy quotes but they speak to me on a deeper level." He kisses her shoulder and gently traces shapes on her arm. "Speaking of Irish, how is it you know Irish?" He shrugs.

"I've always wanted to go to Ireland. I thought it would be a cool second language to be fluent in. I'm fluent in Scottish Gaelic, Irish, and obviously English." He thinks for a moment. "Tell me the stories of the constellations." 

"They tie into each other. So the Cassiopeia one is about King Cepheus and Queen Cassiopeia. The Queen was very high maintenance and very beautiful, except she knew she was gorgeous and often boasted about it. One day she said she was even more beautiful than the Nereids, the daughters of the God of the Sea, Poseidon. In another version she says she's more beautiful than Hera, Zeus's wife. In one version she offers her daughter, Andromeda, as a replacement to the sea monster, Cetus. In another version, Poseidon, or Hera depending on which translation you use, demands Andromeda be sacrificed to Cetus. But she gets rescued and the sacrifice doesn't happen. So Cassiopeia gets put in the stars upside down tied to her thrown. Her husband still loved her more than anyone could understand. He begged Zeus to put him next to her, he finally agreed and put him in the stars next to his wife. The Perseus one ties into that one. He is riding on his Pegasus after defeating Medusa, he had her head with him. He sees Andromeda tied to a rock as a sacrifice to Cetus. He defeats Cetus and rescues her. He wants to marry her but she is already betrothed to Agenor also known as Phineus. When Perseus saved Andromeda her mother Cassiopeia was furious and plotted with Phineus to kill Perseus. He saw he was outnumbered by Phineus's army but instead of running away, he used Medusa's head to turn them all to stone, winning the battle and being free to marry Andromeda." She still didn't look at him.

"Lass. Look at me." After a moment she turned and faced him. Her eyes had so much pain in them. So much fear, so much anger, and yet so much affection. He gently touches her cheek. "I never want to hurt ye. I'm gonna do everything I can to make ye happy. I can't offer ye anything other lads can. I can't give ye traveling, and jewelry, and experiences. But I can give ye me. It may not be much but-" she kisses him. He poured everything he wanted to say into their kiss. He poured all of his emotions into it, hoping she felt it too. He felt something change in him. His heart felt exposed and overwhelmed by the emotions. She put a leg over his side pulling him closer. He explored her body with his hands. He made is way between her legs again, putting his fingers inside of her. She pulled back just for a second. 

"Bobby. I want you. All of you." He looked into her eyes. He kissed her hard, setting his body on fire. He grabs a condom from the bedside table. She put it on him and looked into his eyes as she laid back down. He slowly got back on top of her, moving her legs aside. He couldn't look away from her piercing green eyes as he slowly entered. She gasped, making him panic. 

"Do ye want me to stop?" She puts her hand on his back before he can pull away. She lifted on her elbow and kissed him gently. She pulls away looking into his eyes again.

"Bobby. I want you. All of you." _**Does she mean what I think she means? Does she feel how I feel?**_ He starts off slow, getting her used to him. After a couple moments, it gets easier to move. He leaned down and kissed her passionately as he kept a steady pace. He wanted to make this feeling last forever. He drained his soul into every second being intimate with her. It's never felt like this to him before. She dug her nails into his back, sending shivers down his spine. She had him lay down as she got on top of him. She held his hands, their fingers intertwined as she rode him. He loved the sight of her. Not because she was sexy, but because he could see everything she kept locked away inside. A light shined from her, he finally understood all that nonsense Rocco talked about. He couldn't go another second without kissing her. He sat up and she straddled him wrapping her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Their kiss seemed to last forever. She pulled away and looked into his eyes, he couldn't see fear in them anymore. She sped up the pace without breaking eye contact. His emotions took over. Her eyes watered. **_She feels it too._** He wiped away a single tear. She kissed him again. The intensity built with the pressure. Her moans told him she was getting close, so was he. He didn't want it to end though. She spoke so softly he almost didn't hear her. "Bobby. I...I" He looked into her eyes.

"I do too, Maizie." She wiped a tear that fell from his face. She kissed him and together they climaxed. She didn't get off of him right away. He gently laid her down and looked into her eyes. _**I love her.**_ They finally pulled apart to clean themselves up. They laid back down in bed she snuggled into him. His heart felt raw with emotion, he felt vulnerable. He looked into her eyes. 

"Bobby. I know we can't make promises, but don't hurt me." He put a hand on her cheek and kissed the tip of her nose.

"I won't." She kissed him deeply. She pulled away and snuggled into his chest. 

"Are you scared?" It took him a minute to figure out his emotions.

"Aye." She looked at him. "I've never felt this for anyone. Now there's a part of me that ye hold. And I see why yer scared to give that part to me." She didn't look upset or angry.

"You do have that part of me." He felt so much joy in that moment. He kissed her for what seemed like forever. Their kiss deepened and became intense. She wanted him again, and he wanted her forever. He put on another condom and laid on top of her. He didn't have to go as slowly this time. He kissed her as he thrusted deeper, rolling his hips. She cried out his name as she dug her nails into his back.

"Oh, fek, Maizie." He kissed her hard again, moaning against her lips. The passion grew, their souls became one. 

"Fuck Bobby." She tightened her legs around him as she climaxed. He came right after her. He laid next to her, panting. "That was amazing." He nodded. They laid there quietly wrapped in each others arms. "Hey Bobby."

"Yeah."

"We were thinking the same thing, right? The first time...when I looked into your eyes...right before we..." **_How do I tell her?_**

"Aye, lass."

"I don't think I can say it out loud yet, but I want you to know...I do." He smiles.

"I do too." She beams at him. He kisses her gently, they fall asleep tangled in each others arms. When he wakes up the next morning Maizie is still sound asleep in his arms. He's never literally slept with a girl after he had sex. _**Last night wasn't just sex though...last night we made love. God I sound like a girl.**_ He smiles, tucking a stray curl behind her ear. She snuggles closer to him in her sleep. _**I don't deserve her. I'm nothing compared to the kind of lad she really deserves.**_ He wraps his arms around her, enjoying their closeness. **_I'm going to try and enjoy the time I have left with her before she realizes she deserves better._** She stirs next to him bringing him out of his thoughts. She looks up at him and smiles. He smiles back at her.

"Morning, lass." She hugs him tighter.

"Good morning, baby." His heart leaps. For a few minutes they enjoy each others company. She starts kissing his neck.

"Fek, lass. When ye do that I can't resist." She giggles, moving on top of him.

"Come on, baby. We're already naked." She leans down and kisses him passionately. He grabs her ass as she grinds on him, making them both moan. She grabs the condom for him, putting it on him. She sits on him as she kisses him.

"Oh, fek, lass." She starts off slowly. Soon their completely intertwined with each other. She holds his hands as she rides him, looking him in the eyes. "Fek Maizie." She bit her lip. She leaned down and kissed him as she kept riding him. She sped up making him moan against her lips. He sat up, her still straddling him. She kisses his neck, taking her time. She pulled away and looked into his eyes. Her emotions flashed in her eyes. Pulled her face to his kissing her hard as she moved faster. She whispered against his lips.

"Fuck, Bobby." She rode him harder. "I'm going to come." He laid her on her back and kissed her. He kissed her, thrusting hard making her come. 

"Fek Maizie." He thrusts in her hard one more time before he came. He kissed her again, relishing in their closeness. He gets off her and lays next to her. "I can honestly say that's the best I've ever had." She smiles and bites her lip as she props her head on her arm looking at him. 

"I love it when you say my name." He looks at her smiling. She points touches a spot on his neck. "I may have gotten carried away though. I may have accidently given you a hickey." She looked nervous. He touched her cheek.

"Lass, don't be nervous. I like that ye did that. I think it's sexy. But I think I should return the favor to make it even." He gets on her before she can protest. He marks her neck.

"You think you've got one more round in you." He looks at her, lust cast over his eyes. He kisses her deeply and they get lost in each other one last time before getting up. They get dressed and head to the showers.


	13. Maizie: Day 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tore my own heart up with this chapter. No sexy scenes but definitely painful scenes. You might hate me. Mwuahahaha.

Maizie walks out of the bathroom and immediately gets pounced by the girls. They pull her away from Bobby asking a million questions. She looks back at him and smiles. He waves at her watching her get pulled away.

"Girls, girls. Relax. One at a time." She laughs. They drag her to the daybeds and sit down. Hope asks first.

"So how'd it go?" Lottie answered for her.

"Look at her! She's glowing! It obviously went well." Marisol blushes.

"Look at her neck. I'd say it went very well." Maizie laughed.

"I'm not going to give exact details, but it was amazing. He is the best I've ever had." The girls giggled. Priya spoke next.

"So was he...?" She trailed off.

"I can't tell you girls that!" Priya smiles.

"So that means he's well equipped." They looked over to the Villa as Bobby walked out. They all giggled when he looked over their way. Priya leaned in close.

"So how many times?" Maizie laughed.

"I don't think I should say." Lottie raised an eyebrow.

"Oh. Twice?" Maizie shrugged. Hope leaned in.

"Three times??" She shrugged again. Priya giggled.

"Four times????" Maizie let a smile slip. All the girls giggled. Marisol looked at her.

"Oh hun. Lucky you. So what was it like? Was it romantic and sweet or rough and sexy?" Maizie shook her head.

"You girls are too much." Lottie smiled.

"I'm going to say both by the way you look right now." They looked over and saw Bobby talking to the boys. He wasn't saying much just smiling. All the other boys were talking. Noah pointed to his neck, he blushed not saying a word. He met Maizie's eyes across the lawn. The rest of the guys turned and looked at them. The girls burst into a fit of giggles. Maizie bit her lip. A little while later things finally settled down. She walked into the kitchen to refill her water bottle. Lucas was in there his head resting in his hands.

"Are you alright?" He looks up startled.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He sits up. For a moment neither of them say anything else. She looks up and he's staring at her. "Maizie, are you happy?" She clears her throat.

"Very happy." He nods slowly. 

"Can I ask you something?" She hesitates.

"Okay." He looks at the counter for a minute before meeting her eyes.

"Do you really think he's the right one? I'm not trying to turn your head or make you question him, but I'm actually curious. Do you think he's right for you?" She doesn't hesitate this time.

"Yes. Yes I do."

"He's already hurt you once. He kissed Lottie when he led you to believe you were the only one he wanted. I mean what if he does it again? What if he'd rather snog some chick he doesn't like than talk to you? Is that what you need in a boyfriend? I mean you're beautiful, sweet, smart, caring, funny, creative, strong and independent and courageous and confident. You deserve someone who can give you anything you want. Not just physically but emotionally too. You should get the chance to discover the world and find yourself." He slowly gets up and walks around the counter to her. He gently touches her cheek. "I don't know what your ex did, but I do know that you've been hurt enough for a life time. You deserve happiness. You keep your heart in a cage and you deserve someone who is patient enough and strong enough to give it to." He looks into her eyes. He starts to lean in and she quickly turns her head away from him.

"Lucas. Kissing me right now isn't going to make me change my mind. I chose Bobby, I want Bobby. I don't need to travel the world if I find someone to spend my life with. That'll be enough adventure for me." 

"Just be careful okay? If it doesn't work out between you two promise you'll consider me?" She's quiet a moment.

"I don't make promises." She walked out of the kitchen and went to the roof terrace. _**Don't let him get in your head. Bobby is amazing. Last night was perfect. He won't hurt you again. He cares about me, he loves me. If anything I don't deserve Bobby. He's so pure and caring and sweet. He's strong and attractive. He carries everyone's burdens to make them feel better. He is the right one for me.**_ After a while she decides to go to the lawn and hang out with the others. Hope shouts as she exits the Villa.

"Guys! I got a text!" Maizie makes her way over to the sun loungers where Hope is sitting.

" **Islanders, tonight you will be hosting a Ministry of Sound party. Dress to impress! #purebeats #ministryofsound**." The Islanders start talking about the party. Someone calls for Maizie by the daybeds. She looks up and sees Priya, Rahim and Bobby waving her over. She walks over smiling at Bobby. He pulls her onto the bed in front of him and wraps his arms around her. Rahim looks at her.

"Feel like doing some pull ups, Maizie?" Priya scrunches her nose.

"Rahim, no one likes doing pull ups." Maizie frowns.

"I would love to do some pull ups with Rahim. He's a professional athlete. Plus I like working out." Rahim looks at Priya. 

"See. Some people enjoy breaking a sweat." Bobby shakes his head.

"Mate, don't put it like that. It sounds weird." Rahim smiles at him.

"You're just jealous you can't do any pull ups."

"I can do some." Rahim raises an eyebrow at him. "I can do one." Maizie laughs and kisses his cheeks.

"I bet you could do more than one. You can lift me up so you have the muscle." Rahim looks at Bobby surprised.

"Really? You can carry her? Then how come you can't do pull ups?"

"Probably because the last time I did a pull up was secondary school. And that's all I could do then and I haven't tried since then." Priya shakes her head.

"Let's not forget why we called her over boys." Bobby bit his lip.

"So we could see her beautiful face." Maizie blushed. Priya shook her head and looked around at the other islanders. 

"It's weird how quickly Hope and Noah got so serious, isn't it? Are we really supposed to stick with just one person the whole time we're here?" Rahim shook his head.

"They found what they wanted already." Bobby looked at his and Maizie's hands.

"I don't know. I think it's suspicious too." Rahim frowns.

"Suspicious?" Bobby nodded. 

"Well, they're obviously infatuated with each other." Priya sat up excitedly. 

"Infatuation. Exactly." Rahim shrugged.

"We do call them Nope for a reason. I do sometimes get the feeling they're performing." Bobby nods. 

"Right? Not faking it, just laying it on a little thick." Priya looks at Maizie. 

"What do you think?" Maizie sat up away from Bobby.

"Hope is my friend. I feel weird talking about them like this." Priya shakes her head.

"A real friend would ask these kinds of questions though." Bobby shrugged not meeting Maizie's eyes.

"That's true I'd be worried if a mate fell hard for someone so quickly." Maizie looked at him. _**But he just told me last night he fell for me.**_ She let go of his hand and clasped her hands in her lap and looked towards the pool.

"What exactly are you trying to tell me?" Priya crosses her legs. 

"I say someone tries to turn Noah's head." Maizie looked at Priya.

"Like who?" Priya looked down and played with her nails. She shrugged trying to look nonchalant. 

"I could give it a shot. For you know the sake of science. Not because I fancy him or anything." Bobby cleared his throat.

"I mean I'm not the jealous type so ye could give it a shot if ye wanted." She looked at him. Her heart felt like it was breaking into a million pieces. _**Are you serious right now, Bobby?**_ He finally met her eyes. She quickly stood up.

"This feels wrong and I don't want to be a part of this." Priya frowns.

"Oh come on, Maizie. Be a part of Operation Nope." Bobby interrupted Priya.

"Oh come off it, Priya. I reckon we can do this without Maizie." Maizie turns to walk away when Priya grabs her hand.

"Maizie. Don't tell anyone about this." Maizie pulled her hand away and stormed off into the kitchen. Lucas and Gary were working on the smoothie maker. Gary was focus on the machine while Lucas looked up at her. He frowns.

"What's wrong, Maizie?" _**Shit.**_ She forced a smile.

"Nothing. What's going on here?" Gary worked with the smoothie maker without looking up.

"That's what's wrong. The O-ring is missing. Hey, Zi, do you know what's going on with Hope and Noah? Hope seemed upset when she walked through a minute ago."

"No. Last I knew her and Noah were okay. A couple of the others think that they're too serious too soon though." Lucas shrugs.

"I can see that." Gary didn't look up as he talked.

"Honestly, I thought Priya was gonna choose him when she first came in." Maizie sighed.

"I did too. He's her type." Lucas was still looking at her.

"Who did she choose?" Maizie tried to hide her jealousy.

"Bobby. He was coupled up with Lottie at the time." Gary finally looked up.

"But it didn't work out. He's crazy about Maizie." She gave him a small smile. He gave her a concerned look. She could read his mind, he wanted to know what was wrong. She shook her head and glanced at Lucas. He nodded like he understood. "Hey Lucas. I need some tools, do you mind seeing if you can find me some?"

"Damn, it's that serious?" Gary nods.

"I have this thing with machines. Once I know it's broken, I can't stop thinking about it." Lucas smiles and shakes his head.

"Alright, fine. I'll see what I can find." After he was out of ear shot Gary turned to her.

"Spill." She sighs exasperatedly.

"Did Bobby seem happy to you this morning?"

"Well, yeah. I've never seen him so happy. He couldn't stop smiling, why?"

"So this is between us, for now. I know shit will hit the fan later. Anyway, I was talking to Priya, Rahim and Bobby a minute ago. Priya basically said she's going to graft on Noah and try to turn his head. Which pisses me off but that's not the point. What really got to me was when they were talking to me and working up to their plan they said things like, they're just infatuated, they're laying it on too thick, they're too serious. And Bobby was agreeing that it was too soon for them to be so into each other. And honestly that hurts. I thought we were the same way and we've been coupled up for not even a full day. So now I'm wondering if my dumbass chose another fool who only wanted to sleep with me." Gary stares at her, his lips pursed.

"Not gonna lie, that sounds like shit is about to get real crazy in here. Did he tell you he feels so strong about you?"

"In so many words. We mainly talked through actions though." Gary stands there quietly for a moment.

"So pull him aside and call him on his shit." She smiles.

"Thanks for the excellent advice, Gaz. What would I do without you?" He smiles and tosses a napkin at her.

"Shut up. I'm no therapist. But I do want to know more about this Noah thing. Do you know what she's going to do? Are you going to tell Hope? When is that going to happen? Do you think that's why Hope was so pissed?" She laughs.

"Slow down! I don't think that's why she was mad, Priya just came up with the plan. I don't know when or how but probably soon. She asked me not to tell Hope, but honestly I might. I consider Hope as one of my closest friends, and it feels shady to keep something like this from her when it can destroy her couple. One she seems to be really happy in." 

"Well, I think you should tell her. That's what real friends do. Real friends don't go behind each others backs and try to break up their couples unless it's a really toxic one. And theirs isn't exactly grade A but it's not toxic so far." She sighs.

"You're right."

"Anyway, I think Hope went to the roof terrace. Maybe you should go check on her." Maizie nodded and gave him a grateful smile and got up to go talk to Hope. She was sitting on the roof terrace by herself with a tissue in her hand. Maizie walked out and immediately sat next to her.

"Hey, babes. What's wrong?" Hope looked up relieved.

"Maizie! I was hoping you'd come talk to me. You're my closest friend here. It's probably nothing but me and Noah keep arguing about little things."

"Did you two have a fight just now? It looked like you two were getting along great a little bit ago at the pool." Hope nodded.

"Basically, the string out of my hoodie came out and I got mad when he said we could just buy a new one. I made some stupid comment about how it's not about money because I make more money than him and he went quiet. I always do this with guys. When they start to really like me I push them away without realizing it. I just like him so much you know? But when I brought up the money he was just like 'I know'. Can you believe he said that?" 

"I'm not understanding the problem with what he said." Hope blushes.

"You know what. It does sound kinda silly now. I just wanted him to understand it wasn't about buying a new hoodie. It was sentimental to me. Did I overreact?" 

"I know you probably don't want to hear this but I think you did, hun. Just go talk to him and work it out. You two seem to really care about each other."

"I just don't want to lose him. What if someone else turns his head?" _**I have to tell her.**_

"Hope, I need to tell you something. Priya is going to try and graft on Noah. Some of the other's think you two aren't genuine, that you're just infatuated with each other. Priya asked me not to tell you but it felt wrong keeping it from you. I told her I didn't like this idea so I don't know what her plans are." Hope gets up furiously. 

"I knew she was still carrying a torch for Noah." She storms inside. _**Fuck this shit.**_ Maizie went inside. She saw Noah on the couch when she went to turn off the light in the living room.

"Oh, excuse me. I didn't realize someone was in here." Noah doesn't say anything, he just looks at the hoodie in his lap. "Is that Hope's hoodie?" He nods.

"She got upset with me when the string came out. I don't know why, it's not like I did it. Has she said anything to you?" 

"I actually just talked to her." He fixed his eyes on her anxiously.

"What did she say?" Maizie sighed.

"She says that she's worried about pushing you away. She really likes you. And she was so upset about the hoodie because it was sentimental to her. It wasn't about the value of it, it was the meaning behind it. She felt like you didn't understand that." He looks around the room and sees a wire hanger.

"Can you hand me that?" She hands him the hanger. He untwists it and forms a small loop and threads the hoodie string through it, He begins to thread it through the hoodie. "So she's being mean to me because she likes me so much? Kind of immature but at least I know why. What should I do?" She sits down next to him.

"I think you two should talk this out. She really likes you and I know you like her. It's normal for couples to fight, you know. It doesn't necessarily mean there's something wrong with the relationship, the real test is rather you give up or not." 

"But what if we don't end up making it and break up? I haven't looked at anyone else this whole time. What if I'm just wasting my time?"

"Noah, do you like her? Do you want to be with her? Are you two broken up right now? You figure out the answers to those questions and you figure out your answer. As far as who you could couple up with next just be open to making new connections." He finishes pulling the hoodie string through. He folds it and sets it down next to him.

"Thanks Maizie. You've been a real friend to me and Hope." She smiles.

"Any time." They stand up and he hugs her. He pulls back, keeping his hands on her waist. He looks at her like he's seeing her for the first time.

"You look really fit today by the way." She blushes. She clears her throat and pats his arm before stepping away. 

"See you later yeah?" He nods. Maizie walks into the dressing room to start getting ready for the party. After choosing her outfit she turns to do her makeup. Marisol picks up sparkly gold tattoos. 

"Ooh. I bet these are for the party tonight. Lottie you do mine and I'll do yours?" Lottie smiles and takes them from Marisol and starts carefully placing them all over Marisol. Hope finishes her make up and turns to Maizie.

"Maizie, will you do mine? I'll do yours." Maizie smiles and nods. When they finish applying the temporary tattoos Hope stands up. "Well, it's been nice girls but I'm off to talk to MY Noah." She glares at Priya. "Priya, Maizie told me what your plans were. I'm really hurt you would do that to me." She walks away. Priya calls after her.

"Hope, wait! I need to tell you what happened!" Hope doesn't look back. Marisol and Lottie look at each other. Lottie looks at Maizie.

"Um, what just happened?" Priya sighs and sits down again.

"I made a pass at Noah. I didn't think that they were really in it for them so I wanted to test him. I mean everyone always says how they're too serious too soon. Even Lottie can't stand them." Lottie frowns.

"Excuse me?" Marisol shrugs.

"I've definitely heard you say that." Maizie frowned and stood up.

"Do not blame this on Lottie. We've all said they seemed to be getting serious pretty quickly but she's not the one that came up with Operation Nope. She didn't graft on Noah." Priya gets up and walks out without saying anything else to the girls. Maizie sighs and looks at Marisol and Lottie. "That was really harsh of me to say. I shouldn't have snapped at her like that. She does seem really upset about this whole situation. Maybe I should go check on her." Lottie shrugs.

"I mean I get what you're saying, but at the same time she did this to herself." Marisol thinks for a moment.

"I'm not sure where I stand on this right now because I don't know all the details. So I'm going to stay neutral until I know all the facts." Lottie nods and points to Marisol.

"Yes, that. I like what she said better." Maizie raises her eyebrows at her.

"Well, since I feel confident you two won't kill each other, I'm going to go find her. She probably needs a friend right now." Maizie got up and went to look for Priya. _**She looked really hurt. It wasn't her finest moment but she still needs a friend.**_ She walks out to the roof terrace and her heart drops. She walks out and sees Priya and Bobby kissing. "What the actual fuck!" They quickly pull apart and stare at her. Guilt riddled in their faces. "Are you fucking kidding me Bobby? Again? What the fuck do you think you two are doing?? Are you seriously so insecure, Priya, that you have to go after all the boys??? Last I checked you and Rahim were fine and now you can't control yourself?? After all the shit I've done for the both of you, this is how you repay me??" Bobby stands up.

"Lass, it's not what it looks like." 

"Oh I'm sure it's not. Let me guess, 'it was an accident. It just happened. You didn't plan on it.' I've heard this all before Bobby." Priya stands, tears in her eyes.

"No, Maizie, it really isn't what it looks like. He didn't kiss me, I kissed him. He was just comforting me and I-"

"Yeah, you looked awful comforted. Fuck both of you. You fucking deserve each other. We're fucking done Bobby." She storms off downstairs. _**I need to get out of here, I need to go. I can't do this, not again. I need to find a place to hide.**_ She kicks off her heels and runs by Gary and Lottie trying to find a place to hide. He grabs her arm.

"Hey, Maizie. What's wrong?" She shook her head.

"I have to go. I have to find a place to hide. I can't be here." Bobby runs down the stairs. "Gary. Hide me. Now." He doesn't ask questions and pulls her behind him, leading her away. Lottie stands in front of Bobby to stop him from following them. He turns the corner and goes behind some trees by the beach hut. He walks a little bit longer and finds another secret bench. She manages to sit down before she burst into tears. Gary runs over to her and kneels in front of her. 

"Hey hey hey. Luv, what's wrong? What happened? Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" He starts looking for any marks on her. He was the only other one to know her past. She shakes her head.

"I caught him and Priya kissing on the roof terrace." He looks at her shocked. He sits down next to her and holds her. They sit there quietly for what feels like forever as she cries. "I'm so stupid. I can't believe I let this happen. I knew he would hurt me, I fucking knew it. Earlier today Priya started talking about how it was too soon for Hope and Noah to be so serious, and Bobby agreed with them. If he thinks that about them then what's he saying about us? He said he would be worried if one of his mates fell for a girl that fast. I thought he fell for me like that so is he saying now this is too much for him? Is that why he kissed Priya? What is wrong with me?" He gently lifts her head to look at him.

"Zi, there is absolutely nothing wrong with you. I don't know how or why it happened, but do not blame yourself. Love is risky. Sometimes it doesn't work out. And it's not because of you, it's because the other person couldn't handle the responsibility it takes to love someone. You are gorgeous and funny. You're so sweet and caring. You're the best girl friend I've ever had. And I mean a space between those words." She manages a small chuckle. "There's that smile. Luv, this isn't your fault." She leans on his shoulder. 

"He told me he loved me. Okay well he didn't say the words 'I love you'. But last night, our first time, something changed between us. I felt connected to him on a deeper level. It felt like we became one. It was so amazing and beautiful. It was like the movies. I started to say it to him but I couldn't get the words out. He looked at me and said 'I do too, Maizie.' And then afterwards I asked him if we were thinking the same thing and he said yeah. I told him I couldn't say the actual words yet but that I did. And he said he did too. He said that I'm the only girl he's given away of piece of him he swore he would never give away." Fresh tears fell from her eyes. "This hurts so much worse than last time." He kissed her temple as he hugged her.

"I'm so sorry, Zi. Do you want me to go kick his ass?" She laughed softly. "I can. We both know I can." She smiles and shakes her head wiping her tears away. She looks at him.

"You're the only guy best friend I've ever had. And you're the only other person, besides my sister, that calls me Zi." He smiles.

"I'm honored then." They sit there quietly for a while longer. She stands up and fixes her dress, and cleans up her face.

"Okay. I can't hide out all night. I need to go clean up and then hang out with my girls...minus Priya." He stands up.

"I'll be with you every step of the way until you tell me to go away. I'll be your own personal body guard." She smiles.

"How do I look?" He wipes some smudged makeup from under her eyes. 

"There. Perfect." He holds out his hand and they make their way back to the Villa. He looks around the trees to make sure no one was watching, before they exited onto the lawn. They make it to the house so she could go upstairs before everyone else found them. The only ones who weren't there was Bobby and Priya. _**Probably off snogging some more. Now that I'm out of the way he can lose his damn mind.**_ Everyone starts pounding her with questions. Gary sees her getting overwhelmed. "OI! SHUT IT!" Everyone stopped talking. He looks at Maizie she nods. "I'm going to tell you the most basic information you need to know and then you are going to not ask anymore questions got it? Me and Lottie will be by her side until she says otherwise. No one else is going to be up her ass about everything." Everyone nods. "She caught Bobby and Priya kissing on the roof terrace. She doesn't know why or how and right now she doesn't want to know." Everyone just stares. Lottie goes to her other side and takes her hand and smiles at her. _**I have the best friends.**_ Everyone moves aside as Gary, Lottie and Maizie goes upstairs. Everyone does their best to move on with the party. After she cleans up she takes a few deep breaths. Only her and Lottie are in the dressing room, Gary is standing outside the door. Lottie holds her hands. 

"What does Hope say?" Maizie smiles but doesn't talk. "You're a warrior, babes. Let's do this shit." They hug and she stands up and they go downstairs. She fights the urge to look for Bobby. Everyone took Gary's warning and acted like everything was normal. She took a breath of relief. Her Lottie and Gary are all talking and laughing at the firepit when Gary looks up and stands in front of Maizie. She doesn't have to look to know it's Bobby, she could feel it. 

"Mate, I suggest you go. She doesn't want to talk to you right now." Bobby stands there a moment, his hands in his pockets, looking at the ground. He clears his throat.

"Just, uh, just tell her that I'm sorry, and to come find me when she's ready to talk." He walks away without looking back. She watches him leave until he's out of her sight. Gary turns around and sits next to her and takes her hand.

"You alright, Zi?" She smiles and nods. Lottie smiles.

"Zi huh?" Maizie laughed.

"He chose his nickname for me. Which is what my sister calls me too. No one else calls me Zi. What's Lottie's nickname, Gaz?" he laughed.

"I'm thinking, Lotta." Lottie tried to hide her smile.

"I think it's perfect. You can call me Zi too if you want to Lottie." She laughed.

"You two don't have to let me in on your friendship nicknames. That's something you two share." Gary looked at Lottie.

"Are you okay with our friendship?" She looks at him.

"Generally I do believe boys and girls can be friends. But when it's someone I'm really trying to make a go for it with I tend to get a little protective. But with you two I know I don't have to worry. You're both as loyal as they come. I know neither of you would do anything like that to me. You would be honest and tell me. So I'm perfectly fine with it." He smiles and kisses her cheek making her blush. Maizie smiled.

"I'm so happy you two worked it out." They laughed and talked a while longer. She stood up...and almost fell over. "Oops. I think I've had too much ta drink already. Okay. I feel numb enough ta go talk to him." Gary and Lottie looked at each other. Gary cleared his throat.

"Are ye sure?" She nodded. 

"But I could use help up the stairs." She giggled. They smiled and each took an arm and led her upstairs.


	14. Bobby: Day 10

Bobby sits on the roof terrace by himself. He looks up at the stars, while everyone else enjoys the party downstairs. _**God, I fucked up so bad. I'm such an dumbass.**_ The door opens to the roof terrace he looks up hoping it was Maizie, but it's Rahim and Noah. They stand there a minute looking at him. Rahim sets down a glass on the table and sits next to Bobby with his own glass, Noah sits on the other side with his drink. Bobby clears his throat.

"I didn't think ye would talk ta me." Rahim sighs.

"We figured you needed a friend." Bobby looks at the sky again. "Mate, what happened? I know the gist of it but what went down for it to lead to that?" 

"Ye want the whole story or just the Priya part?"

"The whole story. I didn't come up here just to talk about Priya. I came up here because you shouldn't be alone." Bobby sighs.

"I'm an idiot that's what happened. Last night was perfect. It was magical, I've never felt anything like it. It was like our souls became one. And afterwards all I kept thinking was that she deserved better than me. She is a goddess, she's as perfect as they come, she's beautiful inside and out. And I'm just a hospital kitchen caterer. I never went to uni, I don't have money, I can't give her the life she deserves. I kept telling myself she still chose me. But then I kept asking myself 'how long until I'm not enough anymore?' I heard her talking to Lucas this morning. He told her everything I was already thinking. That I'm not good enough and she deserves better. He went on and on about what she deserves and he's right. I walked away before I heard her reply because at that moment I couldn't handle hearing her telling him he was right. So I went and hung out with ye and Priya. And then Priya started on this Operation Nope thing. I went along with it because I was beating myself up fer falling fer a lass that was way out of my league. And I convinced myself Noah would go through the same thing. Then after she hit on Noah and Hope told her she was hurt she came to the roof terrace. I was already out here trying to figure out how to talk to Maizie. She looked upset so I told her to sit down. She started telling me what happened with Noah. I felt so bad for her. And then she looked at me and she had this look on her face. I started ta move away and she took my face and kissed me. And when I was about to pull away Maizie walked out and saw us. She started telling me how feked up we both were and that she can't believe we would do that to her. And before I could explain she told me it was over and took off. I went after her but Lottie stopped me at the bottom of the stairs and wouldn't let me through. I watched Gary lead her away. God the look on her face. I've broken her, I promised I wouldn't and I did. God I'm such an idiot. I let Lucas get in my head and let Priya kiss me and I hurt both of ye and Hope and I let Maizie walk away before I could explain." He put his head in his hands. Noah and Rahim looked at each other. "I'm sorry. To both of ye. I should've said no and stayed out of it. And I should've told ye, Noah, when I knew what she was going ta do. I'm so sorry." Noah sighs.

"We forgive you Bobby. I just wish you would've come and talked to me instead of doing this Operation Nope thing. I'm touched you were worried about me but what would've helped is you coming to talk to me. But I don't hate you Bobby. You're one of my closest friends." Rahim patted Bobby's shoulder.

"Me too man. I'm not mad at you either. I'm upset with Priya but I'm not mad at you. Priya and I will probably figure this out. I don't know where it'll end but we'll figure out something." Bobby sighs. When he sits up they see the streaks on his face from tears. "You need to talk to Maizie though mate. You need to tell her all of this." 

"I tried. But Gary is standing over her like her body guard. I couldn't go near her, she doesn't want ta talk. I told him to tell her to find me when she was ready. I don't think she will be, she probably hates me." Noah shakes his head.

"Nah, mate. She loves you. That's why she's so upset. She is madly in love with you. And you're in love with her. We all see it. Even Lucas. He's jealous, that's why he's getting in your head. He wants to make you question yourself so that you push Maizie right into his arms." The roof terrace doors open again. Maizie is standing there with Lottie and Gary on either side of her. Rahim and Noah look at each other. "We'll, uh, we'll leave you two to talk." They get up and leave. She nods at Gary and Lottie and they follow Rahim and Noah. She doesn't move, she doesn't sit down, she doesn't look at him. He turns his head so that he can wipe his face. He looks up and she's looking at him. Her face is unreadable. She sits down on the bench across from him, almost tripping. _**She can't even stand to be close to me. Fek.**_ Her eyes are red and her makeup is gone. _**She's been crying. Fek. I made her cry...again.**_ She talks softly.

"What happened Bobby?" He doesn't say anything. "Bobby, ye at least owe me that. This morning was amazin between us, then ye tell me on the day beds it's too soon to catch feelings like that, and then yer snoggin Priya out here. What the fek?" 

"Are ye drunk right now?"

"Aye, what if I am? I had to fer this conversation er wouldn't happen. Now tell me what the fek happened." He sighs. _**What have I done to this, lass?**_

"Dinnae ken."

"Don't ye dare try t opull that cute little Scottish accent Robert McKenzie." He looked into her eyes. "Tell me what happened."

"I heard ye talking ta Lucas this morning. I heard him tell ye ye deserve better and everything he can give ye that I can't. I let him get in my head. And then after the daybeds ye were distant. I thought maybe he turned yer head and ye realized ye were out of my league and deserve someone that can give ye everything yer heart desired. Someone that can pamper ye and treat ye like a princess and give ye everything." 

"Did ye hear what I told him? After he told me all that stuff about what the two of ye THINK I deserve?" He shook his head. "Well I told him I choose ye. I want ye. I don't want traveling and gifts and what the two of you think an adventure is. I told him finding the person I want ta spend my life with is all the adventure I'd ever want. I want love. I want marriage and happiness. I don't want to be pampered. I hate shit like that. Alex pampered me after he beat the fek out of me. I don't want gifts. He gave me gifts to tell me he was sorry. Even when he wasn't. Who er ye to decide who deserves me? I decide who deserves me. And I thought ye did. Ye were the only one I ever let completely in. I trusted ye with my heart. Ye were the only person I shared my books with. That I shared my drawings with. That I opened up about exactly what Alex did to me. And then ye kiss Priya?"

"I didn't kiss her. I know that sounds like some lame excuse but it's the truth. She came out here upset because of the Noah thing. We were talking. I was already out here because I was going to talk to ye about what I heard with Lucas and I was trying to figure out exactly what to say. And then she gave me this look, this pitiful look. And I went to move away and she grabbed my face and kissed me. Just when I was going to pull away ye came out here. Our lips had touched fer no more than two seconds. I didn't want it. I don't want her I want ye." She looked away. Tears silently streamed down her face, shining in the moonlight. He stood up and slowly walked towards her. "Maizie, I'm sorry." She wouldn't meet his eyes. "Please believe me." She looked at him.

"Dinnae ken." **_I knew it. I lost her._**

"Then let me show ye. Ye mean more to me than anything in the world. I'll completely avoid Priya and won't talk to her or even look at her. I'll make ye breakfast every morning and any cake or cupcake ye want everyday. I'll even read to ye. I mean I'm no good at it but I'll do it fer ye. I'll get on my knees and beg." She fought the smile trying to show. He smiled and gets down on his knees. "Please, Maizie, pretty pretty please. Forgive me." She looked at him still fighting her smile. He took her hands in his. "I want ye, I want this, more than anything. I've never cared about someone as much as I do ye. I meant what I said last night, I still do." She sighs.

"Yer a dork. Dinnae ken. I feel like all trust is broken between us and everything's changed again. Ye really hurt me an acting like a goofball isn't going to fix it. I mean I won't turn down a cupcake but it's not going to just fix things between us."

"I don't mean to get off topic, but how much have ye had to drink?" She eyed him suspiciously.

"Drunk enough to have very confusing feelings right now. I wanna punch ye and kiss ye at the same time." He laughs at her.

"Yer cute when yer Scot. I kinda like it." He bit his lip making her blush.

"Don't give me that look." He stood up and helped her stand. He looked into her eyes, their faces just inches away. Her heart pounds in her chest. "Did ye mean what ye said about falling too fast?" He got a confused look, then realization dawns on him.

"Is that why ye walked away earlier?" She nods. "I'm so stupid. Before I met ye aye. I would think that falling fer someone so soon was a bad idea. And then I met ye. I tried not to but I fell hard fer ye. But I said that cause I thought Lucas turned yer head, and that I lost ye. I was saying it more to myself than anything." Just then they hear new voices downstairs. They look at each other their eyes wide.

"Oh fuck." They quickly leave the roof terrace to see who arrived. On the lawn two new islanders had arrived. Chelsea had blue eyes, a bright smile, short wavy blond hair, and gorgeous tan skin. She was full of energy and life, happily babbling away to the other islanders. Jakub was very tall, very muscular with bright brown eyes. He was more built than Ibrahim and Gary put together. He radiated confidence. He easily made Bobby look tiny compared to him. They walked over to them. Chelsea eyes go wide and she gets a huge grin on her face.

"OMG Maizie!" She runs up and hugs Maizie, giggling. "I'm so glad to meet you! It feels like I know you already! We've seen every episode so far." Hopes eyes go wide.

"You've been watching us?" Jakub smiles.

"That's right. And let me say one thing, If the boys here aren't up for the challenge of a real woman like Priya, I am." Maizie rolls her eyes. Priya's eyes go wide.

"Oh! What else did you guys see?" Chelsea beamed.

"A lot. I have so many opinions. But I think the big thing was that kiss." Hope turns on Noah.

"What kiss?" He frowned.

"I don't know."

"Did you kiss Priya and lie to me?"

"I told you, no! Stop accusing me of things!" Chelsea kept chattering excitedly.

"That's actually not what I'm talking about." The islanders look around nervously at each other. Gary groans and slaps his forehead with his palm. Lottie closes her eyes.

"Ugh." Everyone looks at Chelsea, who was ready to burst with news.

"Lottie, you were supposed to be Hannah's best friend in here."

"I was!"

"Then how did you end up snogging Gary? Right after Hannah got dumped?" Rahim shoots Gary a look.

"Bruh..." Everyone turns to look at Lottie. _**Oh shit.**_ Marisol slams her champagne flute on the table. She puts her hands on her hips and glares at Lottie.

"Wait, you kissed Gary when we'd only just coupled up?" Lottie's face turns bright red. Jakub speaks up just as she's about to talk.

"What's all this then? I thought we were having a party, and I've got some fit girls I wanna get chirpsing with." Rahim looks between Lottie and Marisol.

"Yeah, I think maybe we should give these guys some space." Marisol doesn't look away from Lottie,

"Smart idea. I'm not in the mood to have my evening ruined." Jakub smiles.

"All my party people, on me!" He turns and runs towards the pool. He stops and turns around checking Maizie out. "You've actually left me speechless, Maizie. This look is...wow. You look stunning." _**Great. Another lad to try and turn her head.**_ Maizie blushes and clears her throat.

"Thank you Jakub." He turns and keeps heading towards the pool, leaving Maizie, Priya, Chelsea and Lottie alone. Gary starts to walk towards Lottie, but Noah catches him by the arm and shakes his head, leading him away. Bobby turns his attention towards the others as he hears Priya start yelling at Lottie. _**Not getting in the middle of that one.**_ The others started jumping into the pool. Bobby landed his cannon ball perfectly. It felt good to let loose and have some fun after the nights events. Rahim splashes him. 

"Aw, mate. Now yer gonna get it." He splashes him back, getting Hope. She looks at him shocked and splashed him back. Marisol hops on his back. 

"Bobby save me!" He laughs.

"Not sure I can." He dunks them both under the water. She broke through the surface.

"I thought we were friends!" He ducks behind Noah as she splashes. Noah laughs.

"Hey!" A few more minutes pass by before they decide to head back over to the girls. Chelsea pouts.

"Ugh. That's so Lottie. She'll get over it. But for now, us girlies should get our party vibes going." Maizie raises her eyebrows and smiles at Chelsea. Chelsea walks over to the drinks table ignoring the others huddled close by. "Gin o'clock? Aw. No gin." Maizie glances at the boys.

"Actually, I think the boys were hoping to talk to you." _**At least she sobered up now.**_ Chelsea beams.

"Well, the guys can wait then, can't they?" She winks at Bobby and unscrews the top of the bottle. She turns to Priya. "Large or extra large?" Priya ignores and sighs of exasperation. 

"Sorry everyone but I'm not up for this right now." She walks away. After a moment Gary steps forward.

"Good time to cut in, girls? Figured us lads were a pretty weak welcome wagon for the new girl." Chelsea beams at him.

"Aww, that's so cute! You guys wanna get to know me?" Bobby speaks before he thinks.

"Well yeah..." Maizie looks at him. _**Fek. She's pissed again.**_ Chelsea doesn't notice the look.

"That's so cute. But I'm afraid it'll have to wait. My girl, Maizie, and I were gonna have some bonding time. Weren't we, Maizie?" Maizie smiles at her.

"Exactly. Sorry boys, I'm keeping her to myself for now." Chelsea giggles and shoos the boys away. Rahim turns to Bobby.

"Mate, are you determined to just keep fucking up with Maizie?" Lucas scoffs under his breath. Bobby frowns at him.

"Ye got somethin to say to me?" Lucas glares at him.

"Actually, yeah. I don't know what she sees in you. You're just an immature jerk who can't go two seconds without hurting her. She deserves to be pampered and treated like a princess. She doesn't deserve some asshole who can't keep his hands off other girls. She deserves so much better than you. You're just like her ex."

"Oh really? Ye think ye know her so well? Tell me then, what did her ex do to her? Like literally besides just hurting her?" Lucas shrugs.

"He probably cheated on her. I mean what else could he have done?" 

"Exactly, ye don't even know what he did. I do. And I can guarantee I am nothing like him. Ye don't even know her well enough to know she doesn't want to be pampered. She doesn't want gifts and flowers. She hates that. Tell me what ye can give her now that that is out of the question. Now that ye can't use yer money to win her over. Will ye give up traveling the world fer her? Give up yer job fer her?" Lucas doesn't say anything. "Exactly. She doesn't want some posh boy who depends on his money to win a girl over. She doesn't look at material things. She looks at the person. That's why she chose me. Yer only about showering a girl with gifts and jewelry and vacations. Ye don't know how to have a relationship without that shit. She wants something raw and real. That's why she chose me, mate." Rahim clears his throat.

"That's enough guys. Let's go see if Chelsea is done chatting with Maizie." He leads Bobby away. "Nice one, mate. I hate that guy." Bobby looks up at him and smiles. The boys move back when they hear heels approaching. "Get out of the cross fire. Get out of the cross fire." Bobby laughs at Rahim. Lottie walks up to Chelsea. Her eyes are red and puffy. _**She's been crying. Damn it, why does this keep happening?**_

"Why me? You could've said something about anyone. It's so clear you have it out for me, so just say so." Chelsea looks at Maizie. "Don't look at her, look at me. Why me?" Maizie nods encouragingly at Chelsea.

"I'm really sorry, Lottie. It was never meant to be personal, but I don't want to make excuses for myself, either. I'm sorry." Lottie looks like she's about to say something before Marisol clears her throat.

"Is this a bad time?" Maizie let's out a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank goodness. This is an absolute cluster, babes."

"Well, I was actually hoping I could steal you away, Maizie. And finally give these poor guys a chance to talk to Chelsea. Lottie looks at the boys.

"I'm done here." Marisol glared at Lottie.

"Leave it until tomorrow. Chelsea just got here and she's had enough of you to last the whole summer." Lottie scowls, stepping away, burying her face in Gary's chest. The boys walked over excitedly. Marisol clears her throat. "You too Bobby."

"Ugh, fine." He turns around and stops when he sees Maizie's face. _**Dammit. I need to learn to shut up.**_ He follows the girls inside the kitchen. His nervous energy takes over and he starts to make hot chocolate. He couldn't stand the silence anymore. "So, that was interesting. Like, I think party and I think smiling, dancing and maybe Noah trying to twerk on the daybeds. Which wasn't to far off to be fair." Marisol smiles.

"He definitely something special that's for sure. Where is he?" Maizie looks outside.

"Outside by the pool with Jakub and Hope." Bobby shrugged.

"But that argument. I wasn't lovin that." Maizie looks at him.

"I'm not sure you have much room to talk. You haven't exactly been the white knight tonight." He doesn't reply to her, Marisol cuts in.

"That's enough you two. Right now we need to figure out the other issues. Then you two can deal with yours. Right now we have to fix the feud with Lottie and Chelsea. And then Priya, Lottie and Hope. Maizie, everyone seems to react better when you talk to them. Maybe you could talk to them in groups and try and get this situated." Maizie frowns.

"Why does it sound like I'm doing everything?" Marisol put her hands up in surrender.

"We'll talk to the others individually too. It won't be just you." Maizie rolls her eyes.

"Fine. I'll do it for the Villa." Marisol smiles. Bobby puts down three cups of hot chocolate. Marisol winces.

"I actually don't really like hot chocolate." Bobby looks offended.

"First, how do ye live without hot chocolate. And second, now ye tell me?" She shakes her head smiling at him.

"Anyways, I'm glad we got that figured out. Now onto you two." Bobby shakes his head. Maizie rolls her eyes at him. "I don't know what happened with Priya and you two. But I do know you two need to figure, whatever this is anymore, out. Last I heard you broke up. But we haven't exactly had a chance to get to the bottom of it. But for everyone else here we don't need a lover's spat on top of these fights between the other girls." Maizie looks at Marisol.

"Hun, I don't mean to be a bitch about it but if you don't know why are you bringing it up. What happened is Priya kissed my partner. He says he didn't kiss her back but I don't know if that's true or not."

"Can ye stop talking about me like I'm not here? I can hear everything yer saying." 

"Good."

"I thought we did talk about this."

"We didn't finish talking about because Chelsea came and shit kicked off again. And after seeing you drooling over Chelsea it's starting to make me wonder."

"I wasn't drooling over Chelsea. I wanted to meet her. We are all going to be living together."

"You sounded awfully disappointed when Marisol told you to come with us." Marisol shrugged.

"She has a point there Bobby." He ignored her.

"Because every time I try to talk to her ye shoo me away. I never took ye fer the jealous type."

"It's kinda hard not to be when you've now snogged two other girls. And don't act like you don't get jealous. You blame Lucas for both times, plus I saw you two arguing when I was talking to Chelsea. So stop acting like you're all cool and collected." He rolls his eyes. Marisol raises a hand.

"Wait both times?" 

"Oh no one told you? He snogged Lottie when I was with Rocco."

"Wasn't he with Lottie then?" Bobby waves in Marisol's direction.

"Thank you. We were both in other couple's."

"That wasn't the issue. The issue was the both of you had me believing you didn't have feelings for each other and it was a friendship couple. You were telling me how much you wanted to be with me and then you go and kiss her."

"Ye didn't tell me ye wanted me to choose ye. I asked and ye said nothing. That seemed like a pretty clear answer." Marisol glances between them.

"Wow. There is so much more to this than I thought. How did I not know any of this?" Maizie glared at Bobby.

"Because he likes to try and pretend it didn't happen. He thinks when I say I forgive you that that means it never happened. He'll tell you he wants to be with you and that he's in love with you and then go and kiss someone else!"

"Ye told me ye were in love with me first! Ye were going to say it the next morning after me and Lottie kissed when we were on the roof terrace with Gary and Lottie. Ye started to and then stopped yerself. Because ye hate admitting ye might actually feel something fer me."

"Wait Gary? How long have him and Lottie been grafting on each other? I thought they hated each other then." Maizie looks at her.

"They hated each other because they had feelings for each other but me and Gary caught Bobby and Lottie getting off with each other. She did basically what Bobby did but to Gary."

"Don't change the subject, Maizie."

"I'm not changing the subject. I was answering her question. You were the one running from your feelings. That's why instead of talking to me when Lucas and Henrik showed up you snogged Lottie!"

'Why do ye keep going back to that??" 

"It's not actually resolved is it??? It was brought up again when you kissed Priya!"

"I didn't kiss her! She kissed me!"

"Guys."

"How can I believe you?? You flirt with everyone! And it's now happened twice!!! Is it just a coincident it happened twice???"

"I don't flirt with everyone. Yer the one always batting yer eyelashes and showing off yer cute ass dimples! Ye know every guy thinks he has a chance when ye do that. Ye know it makes ye look irresistible."

"Guys."

"Why does it sound like you're giving me some weird compliment?? And I don't bat my eyelashes and my dimples show every time I smile. I can't stop that. And what about you with your stupid gorgeous eyes and your cute freckles and...and you always being so buddy buddy happy go lucky sweet self. Why do you think you've had at least three girls wanting you? You think I didn't see the way Priya always looks at you?? She wants you!"

"But I don't want her! Yes she's gorgeous-"

"Yeah great point to bring up in an argument."

"BUT I want YOU. Yer stubborn and difficult and hard headed but yer also the sweetest most selfless and loving person I've ever met. And the other lads see it too. Why do ye think-"

"GUYS!" They stop and look at Marisol. "You have an audience." They look in the doorway and see the other islanders staring at them. They both blushed.

"I'm done here." Maizie leaves and goes gets dressed for bed. He looks at everyone else still staring at him.

"I'm not answering any questions right now." He sighs and walks off to the bathroom, trying not to cross paths with Maizie yet. Bobby starts getting the bed ready when Maizie and Chelsea walk by. She doesn't look at him. Chelsea looks at Hope.

"I'm gonna sleep outside to get some fresh air and get used to the Villa. The sound of the pool will help me sleep. Maizie is going to keep me company." Chelsea looks back at Bobby as they turn the corner and raises her eyebrows. He flops down on their bed. Noah sits next to Bobby.

"You alright man?" Bobby nods. "That, uh, was an interesting fight. I've never seen a couple compliment each other while they argue." Bobby laughs and nudges him.

"I don't know how any of ye lads have been in a relationship. I don't understand women." Lottie looks at him.

"We can hear you, you know." He gives her an apologetic look. Noah pats his shoulder.

"Mate, we haven't even figured it out yet. And since I happen to know everyone is listening to you right now who thinks Bobby should go talk to Maizie?" Everyone except Jakub and Lucas raise their hands. He sighs and gets up.

"Alright, alright. I'll go talk to her. I'm pretty sure she's going to throw stuff at me though. If I get hurt Noah has to nurse me back to health." They all laugh. Noah stands up.

"Bobby. Shut up and go fix things with your girl."

"Okay okay. But I expect a sexy nurses outfit and everything." Gary smiles.

"I'd be down for that." He winks at them, Lottie pushes his arm playfully.

"I don't think Maizie would be up for that." Noah nods.

"Speaking of Maizie...Bobby! Go talk to Maizie!" He gently pushes Bobby towards the door. He sighs and walks out of the bedroom, calling back to them.

"I'm suing if I get hurt!" _**What the fek do I even say to her? I've already told her everything that happened. And everything I felt and do feel and explained everything. There's nothing else fer me to say. What the fek have I done to my life.**_


	15. Maizie: Day 10 and 11

Maizie sat on the daybeds with Chelsea. Maizie couldn't help but smile at Chelsea. _**She's so bubbly and energetic. We could use someone like this in the Villa.**_ Chelsea readjusted herself on the daybed.

"Okay. So, Maizie, do you want to talk about you and Bobby?" Maizie sighed and pulled her knees to her chest.

"I don't know what to say. I gave him everything and it feels like he stomped on my heart." Chelsea took her hand.

"Oh, babes. But it's so clear you two are so in love. Besides, I can confirm that you two are THE couple of the Villa. You should see all the tweets! Right now they're trying to decide what your couple name should be. What do you think? Maybe Baizie? Mobby? Bozie? Mobzie? Oh what about Maiby!!! Like maybe." Chelsea laughs. "That's a cute one. Oh, back to that fight. The real question is, do you want to fix it?" Maizie looked at her.

"I don't know. Maybe. But it's happened twice now, what if he does it again? Does he even really like me? Is it because we slept together and now that he got what he wanted he can just pie me off?" Chelsea puts an arm around her.

"Hun, he cares for you. You should see the way he talks about you during his confessionals. The way he looks at you when you aren't looking. You should've seen his face the first time he saw you, it was literal love at first sight. He may be scared to say it, and scared to be in it, but he still wants you more than anything." Chelsea looks behind Maizie and mouths something when she thinks Maizie isn't looking. 

"So his confessionals. What kind of thigs does he say?" Chelsea beamed.

"OMG, he totally gushes about you nonstop. He starts talking about you and then he realizes he's gushing, and then he blushes and tries to pretend like he didn't say everything he just said but he totally did. It's so cute, I can't even!" Maizie laughs. 

"So what would you do if you were me?" Chelsea thinks.

"I would talk to him. Babes, what you two have is like a fairytale. That doesn't happen to just anyone. When you have it, hold on to it." Maizie sits there a minute thinking over Chelsea's words. Chelsea suddenly gets up. "I think I'm going to go to the loo." She walks away leaving Maizie on the day beds. 

"I know you're there." She turns and sees Bobby turn the corner of the Villa and walk towards her.

"How'd ye know?" He stands a short distance away, with his hands in his pockets.

"I saw Chelsea mouth something to you." He smiles.

"She's something else isn't she?" Maizie nods.

"That she is." They look at each other, not saying anything.

"Maizie, I'm sorry. About our fighting, accusing ye of flirting, yelling at ye. I just don't know what to do. I've never done this before so I don't know how it works. I'm so crazy about ye that I just can't think straight sometimes. Being with ye is like a dream. In my head I imagined what it would be like to be with ye and it was like it couldn't be that amazing could it. And then we actually couple up and it's so much better than I thought it would be. I don't know how I managed to get someone like ye to even look twice at me. I'm not like these other lads. I'm not super fit, or a smooth talker, or smart or any of that. But ye saw something in me I don't think anyone else does. Ye talk to me like I mean something to this world. Yer the only girl that's ever seen me the way ye do. Yer drawings of me confuse the hell out of me because the way ye see me...it's like...I don't know. I'm an idiot. I fek up...a lot. I can't give ye much, I don't have much. But I have me and I can give ye my heart. I mean I already did but...I meant what I said when we, uh, were together the first time." He blushes as he rubs the back of his neck, avoiding her eyes. He finally looks up. "I do though." She smiles and gets off the day bed and slowly walks towards him.

"Do you want to know what I see when I look at you?" He doesn't say anything. "I see a man who looks perfect. Everything about you is beautiful. Your eyes, your lips, your nose, your freckles. I don't want some posh boy. I don't want some stack of muscle. Or some college degree. I want someone who sees the good in the world when other's only see the bad. Someone who shows you everything that's beautiful in the hardest situations. I want someone who will go out of his way to take care of his family, that will do anything to see someone smile, someone who can make my heart pound in my chest by just looking at me." She stands inches away from his face, his breathing quickens and he blushes. "Someone who accepts me and my past and doesn't tell a soul about it. Who takes on the burden of sharing my past without question. And announces to the world he only wants me even when two gorgeous girls throw themselves at him." She glances at his lips. "I want you Bobby. Yes, you're an idiot but you're my idiot." He smiles looking into her eyes.

"I've never been so happy to be called an idiot." She laughs. "There's my lass." She puts a hand on his cheek, he leans into it.

"Promise me you won't kiss anymore girls. Just me." He puts his hand over hers, and kisses the tattoo on her wrist.

"I promise, lass. Yer the only girl I'll ever kiss." He leans down and kisses her softly. She wraps her arms around his neck and stands on her tippy toes. He puts his hand in her hair gently grabbing a handful, deepening the kiss. She dug her nails into his back, sending goosebumps across his skin. 

"Bobby. I want you." He picked her up, she wrapped her legs around him. He took them over to the day beds and laid her down getting on top of her. He kissed her neck and grinded against her. She pushed him off her and took her shirt off and pulled him to her again kissing him. Without breaking their kiss she took off her shorts and panties. She broke their kiss. "Pants off." He smiled and did as he was told. He pulled the blankets over them. 

"Wait, I don't have a condom." Suddenly someone shouts from the lawn.

"Wait wait wait!" Chelsea runs out covering her eyes. She throws some condoms at them and runs away giggling. "Byyyyye!" Maizie laughed.

"What the hell was that!?" Bobby rested his forehead on hers, smiling.

"I think they're all invested into our couple more than anyone else's. They took a vote on rather I should come talk to ye er not." She laughed.

"Are you serious??" He nodded.

"Aye." He looked into her eyes. "To be fair, we are really hot together." She bites her lip.

"Let's show them how hot we are." Lust shines in his eyes. He leans down and kisses her passionately. He puts the condom on and gets between her legs. She gently traces his lip with her tongue. He slowly enters her, a soft moan escaping her lips. He starts off slow, savoring every sensation, every taste. "Faster." He speeds up, rolling his hips as he thrusts deep inside of her. "Fuck." He pins her hands above her head, he kisses her neck, tracing her collar bone. He marks her chest, just above her breast, making her arch her back in pleasure. He lets go of her hands, and she brings his face to hers, meeting her lips. Her nails dug into him, unleashing his passion. He couldn't hold back anymore, losing control he thrusted harder. "Fuck, yes." She clung to him digging her nails into him hard. They got lost in each other, their souls fusing together. He pinned her thighs back, going deeper inside of her. Her moans kept getting louder, the rougher he got. She covered her mouth trying to keep quiet. He leaned down and kissed her.

"Don't be quiet." Her hands ran all over him as they kissed. He tangled one of his hands in her hair. She wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I'm gonna come, Bobby." He looked into her eyes and bit his lip.

"Say it again." She smiled.

"You're gonna make me come." Finally, she climaxed, crying out his name. He thrusted hard one more time, making him come. He collapsed next to her, both of them panting. "I swear. It gets better each time." He smiled at her.

"Yer just trying to boost my ego." She laughed.

"You don't need me to boost your ego." She looked into his eyes. "Bobby, I..." _**Not yet.**_ "I'm glad we're coupled up." He kisses her sweetly.

"Me too, Maizie." She snuggles into his chest and listened to his heartbeat. He lightly traced shapes across her back as they laid there. She quickly falls asleep, and gets lost in a dream. She's holding hands with Bobby, they're walking across a field. He stops and kisses her gently. He gets down on one knee and pulls out a ring, she cried and nodded. He puts the ring on her and hugs her. She looks behind him someone in the distance walking towards them. The scene changes. They're at the alter, he's looking at her and smiling and they kiss again. She turns and looks to the guest and sees someone walking towards them again. She can't see his face, but she recognizes the hair, the way he walks. _**It can't be.**_ The scene changes again. She's sitting on the couch with a big pregnant belly. Bobby is next to her with his hand on it, smiling while the baby kicks him. She looks up and sees someone walking by the window. _**Is that who I think it is?? It can't be.**_ Everything changes again. She walks out front, a sippy cup in one hand and lemonade in the other. Bobby is chasing their son around the yard, laughing. He catches up to him and picks him up tickling him. The man is there again, he looks right at her. _**No.**_ He walks over to Bobby and their son. She drops the cups and takes off running. He gets to them before she does. "NO!" She wakes up drenched in sweat, she could barely breathe. She looked around panicking. _**What the hell is going on? It looked so real, it felt so real. Is it real? Is he here? That's impossible, right?**_ Bobby sits up next to her.

"Maizie, baby, are ye okay? What's wrong? Maizie, talk to me." She looks at his face and looked at the fear in his eyes. _**He looks scared, why is he scared? Was it real?**_ "Maizie, what's wrong?" _**Did he hurt him? Is he okay?**_ She looks for any signs of any injury. She sees scratches on the back of his arm and on his back. _**Those are from me, I did that last night. He doesn't look hurt, so why did he look at me like that? He changed his mind didn't he? He realizes how much baggage I actually have and he can't handle it. Or is he actually here? Fuck Maizie. Slow down. Stop thinking.** _She squeezed her eyes shut and put a hand to her forehead. She was trying to force herself to stop thinking. Bobby spoke softer.

"Maizie. Look at me." She looks into his eyes. "Everything is okay." His eyes shift behind her. She turns and sees Hope, Noah, Lottie and Gary sitting there watching her. She looked back at Bobby."Maizie, do ye want to come here and let me hold ye?" She nodded and snuggled up to him. _**More than anything right now.**_ He wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay. Yer safe. Yer with me, yer safe." _**He's always going to haunt me isn't he? I'll never be free of him.**_ When she finally got her breathing under control Hope and Lottie walked over to her. 

"Let's get you dressed before the others come out here." She looked down and realized she only had the blanket wrapped around her. _**Oh, God this is embarrassing.**_ She nodded. Hope and Lottie held up the blanket so Noah and Gary wouldn't see and Bobby helped her get dressed. When she finished she stood up. She looked at the others and blushed. She looked at Bobby. _**I need to leave.**_

"Do ye want any of us to come with ye?" She shook her head. "Alright, lass. I'll be here if ye need me." She looked at the others worried expressions. Except Gary's. _**He knows exactly what's wrong doesn't he? Should I tell them? I need to tell them something, they look so worried.**_ She looked at Gary, hoping he could read her mind. He nodded. _**I can't do this right now**_ _ **.**_ She looked at Bobby again."Do ye want me to tell them?" She though a moment before nodding. "I can do that." She turned and walked away. After she got inside she hid behind the wall by the door to collect herself. Her nerves were still shot. She couldn't stop shaking. She here's the others talking outside. Lottie spoke first.

"Bobby. What was that? Did you see her face? Why aren't you freaking out? Why aren't you demanding her to let you go with her? She shouldn't be alone right now. She-" Gary interrupted.

"Lozza, lay off him. He did exactly what he should've done." Hope talked next.

"What the hell is going on guys? Lottie's right. Bobby should be doing more for her. Did you see how scared she was? She was drenched in sweat." _**Poor Bobby.**_ Noah spoke next.

"Hope. Let. Bobby. Talk." There was silence for a few moments.

"What has she told ye about her ex?" There's some more silence. Lottie spoke.

"Nothing really, besides he hurt her. Why?" There's more silence. Gary talked to Bobby.

"You alright, Bobbo?" Maizie peeked through the corner of the door frame. Gary was sitting next to Bobby, who had his head in his hands.

"Aye. Thanks, mate." He cleared his throat. "Basically, she's only had one boyfriend, they were together a year and a half. The first six months were great and she moved in with him. As soon as she did and let her guard down he started hitting her. For a whole year everyday she lived in fear, most of those days he would hurt her. The last time he hurt her was when they were in their flat. Her neighbors heard her crying and screaming so they called the police and he was arrested. The last time she saw him was in court. She still has nightmares all the time." _**How does he know that?**_ "She usually whimpers and cries in her sleep. But it usually stops when I wrap my arms around her and rub her back." Hope spoke next.

"Is that what you were doing right before she screamed?" 

"Aye. It must've been really bad. She's never woken up like that before her. It happens almost every night but never like that. She has a lot of triggers too. But she can mostly navigate through them." Noah sat forward.

"Like what kind of triggers?" 

"Yelling. Grabbing her from behind, things like that." Lottie adjusted on the bed.

"Wait, yelling? But you two were yelling last night and there was yelling the day we were all on the roof terrace and she seemed okay."

"She was okay because one, there were other people around. He never hurt her with people around. And two, Gary was there. She really trusts Gary and knows he would protect her. That's why she turns to him when she gets hurt, she thinks of him as her best friend. I didn't find out about any of this until I went to check on her after the Rocco thing. We were arguing and I got up and swung my arms towards the Villa and she flinched. She tried to hide how scared she was but I'd already seen it, so she told me." There was silence. Hope talked.

"How do you know when it's a trigger?

"She shuts down when it starts. It's best if ye let her come to ye. Ye can't grab her or move too fast and force her to come to ye. It has to be her choice so she knows she still has control over herself. She needs her independence. That's why I don't coddle her and baby her. That's why Lucas pisses me off so bad when he brings money into it. He thinks he can just buy her love when she hates all the things he would use to win her over. Her ex would pamper her and buy her gifts and flowers to apologize. He doesn't get what she wants." Maizie stood up and walked outside. They all turned and looked at her. Bobby stood up. "What's wrong, lass? Are ye-" She kissed him, tears streaming down her face. He kissed her back gently. When she broke their kiss she looked into his eyes. She couldn't find the words she wanted to say so she kissed him again. She turned and ran inside. She looked at her clothes in the dressing room. **_How did he know all of that? Do I really cry in my sleep? I thought I had control over my nightmares. Dammit. Wait. How the hell did he know all that?_** In the mirror she saw the mark he left on her chest. She still had the one on her neck. She bit her lip. **_Does he love me? He has to right? To know all that about me. To know what helps my nightmares. I swear he can read my mind._** She gets dressed and walks out and straight into Priya. "I'm so sorry excuse me." Priya looked at her.

"No it was my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going." They stand there awkwardly for a minute.

"Well, I'm gonna go-"

"Wait. Maizie, can we talk? You don't have to but I'd really like to." 

"Uh, yeah. We can talk." Priya sighs with relief and leads her to the bedroom.

"I want to start by apologizing. For everything. I shouldn't have done any of it. It's just he's so sweet and caring and I got caught up in the moment and kissed him. But we only kissed for like two seconds when you walked out. I could tell he didn't like it though. He is always talking about you, and I was jealous. Not of you but because I don't have that. I mean Rahim is great but he hasn't really opened up about much except golf and superheroes. And I see why Bobby is so crazy about you. You're caring and sweet and gorgeous and loyal and-"

"Priya, babes, take a breath. You don't need to be so nervous. It's okay I forgive you." She sighs again.

"Thank you. I know I seem confident but in reality I'm just as scared and nervous as everyone else. I fake being confident. You know, fake it until you make it type thing. I just want to find someone I can actually have a relationship with. In secondary school I was the ugly dorky girl. So when I turned of age I started changing my appearance to get guys attention. But I never really figured out how to fix the inside."

"Hun, you don't need to change who you are. You need to learn to embrace and love yourself, and one day you'll meet the guy who sees how amazing you are and fall in love with you for who you are. Men are initially attracted to a woman by her appearance yes. But what makes them stay is you. They fall in love with you not your looks." Priya smiles.

"You're so sweet. I'm sorry for dragging you into Operation Nope, well trying to drag you into it. It wasn't fair of me to do that, to anyone. I just sort of got into my own head again. I really fucked up though. I let my insecurities get the best of me, and hurt a lot of people. I promise I'm not usually like this, everything just feels so much more pressurized." Maizie nods.

"I know it wasn't personal, hun. It's okay. I get into my own head all the time, the Villa will do that to you. Nothing in here is the same as it is on the outside. But for the future, if you ever feel that pressure again come talk to me instead of kissing my lad. We can work on it and comfort each other together. People make mistakes all the time, and I know you weren't trying to be malicious or anything. You just had a moment where your judgement was clouded." Priya hugs her.

"Thanks, hun. I hope we can be friends. I really do like you."

"Of course, we're friends." They both get up and head outside. Most of the islanders are by the gym, the girls are watching Jakub work out. Priya goes to sit down. "Actually Priya, Lottie. Can we have a chat?" They hesitantly follow her to the day beds and sit down. "Okay. The way I see it is we all have to live with each other and that's not going to go well if we're all fighting. So we need to figure this out." Lottie sighs.

"Okay. What now?" Priya turned to face Lottie.

"For starters I want to know everything that happened that night between you and Gary. Why did you kiss him?"

"Why does everyone assume I initiated the kiss??"

"Well didn't you?"

"No! It was mutual. I was in the bathroom crying because I was upset about Hannah. He came in there, I guess someone told him I was there. He said he wanted to talk to me about everything that happened because he felt bad seeing my cry. And I thought it was really sweet. But I was still really upset so we started arguing again. Then we talked and he sat next to me on the bathroom floor and he gave me this look and it just happened." Maizie nodded gently.

"And then what happened?" Lottie gave her a small smile.

"And then I felt awful. I felt like I betrayed Hannah and Marisol. I even thought about leaving the Villa altogether." Priya takes her hand.

"I understand. I went through something similar. It was my cousin's ex. I'd liked him since before they went out but I was so sure I could keep it to myself. And then they broke up. He told me he liked me and..." She blushes. "When someone you're basically in love with is right in front of you telling you they like you it can be hard to say no." Maizie nods.

"I understand both of you. These things happen. And it's clear both of you feel bad about what you did. Which shows you're both still good people. It's a mistake a lot of people make. I've seen it." Lottie blushes and looks away. Maizie takes her hand. "But it's just that. A mistake. Everyone makes them." 

"Exactly. I think this gives us a lot of room to understand each other better. Maybe we can work together to address our past mistakes. I'm sorry for the way I've acted and treated you. It just felt really personal and all I want is what all of you want, to find love. But it's hard not to say something when I feel personally attacked all the time. I'd like it if you would come talk to me if something bothers you. I don't want to keep fighting." Lottie sighs.

"I'm sorry too. I was just so worried that when someone as stunning as you came in that I wouldn't have any chance to find someone. This is a really important experience for me. In case you haven't noticed I don't have the best of luck making a connection." Priya smiles.

"Lottie, you're gorgeous. The right guy will fall for you for who you are as a person. I'm not the only pretty girl here. You're just as pretty, if not prettier, as me." Lottie smiles and they hug. Maizie claps her hands excitedly.

"Yay! I'm so happy we can get along now." They get up and go back to the others. Before Lottie sits down Maizie speaks up. "Wait. Lottie, Chelsea can I speak to you two?" Lottie frowns.

"What is this? Fix Lottie's friendships day?"

"Yes it is." They follow her to the firepit. "So last night got out of hand. I understand both of your sides. But from my point it looks like some stuff was taken a little too personal. So why don't we start by letting Chelsea talk." Chelsea smiles at Maizie.

"I really am sorry, Lottie. I meant what I said last night. I want us to be friends. And before Marisol interrupted I thought there might be a chance of that. I just want a chance at a second first impression."

"There's no such thing as a second first impression. There are first impression and second impressions." Chelsea waves her hand.

"I know that in like reality. But I'm all about second first this year, you'll see. It's never too late to fix things. There's always a second first. That's what I like to say. I cross my heart never meant to sound like I was attacking anyone. Pinky swear." Lottie looks at Maizie.

"I really think she means it, babes." Lottie sighs.

"Fine. You're lucky I trust Maizie's judgement." They whisper to each other on their way back. **_Finally._** After they sit down Chelsea gets a text.

"OMG! I finally get to say it! Guys! I got a text!"

 **"** **Chelsea and Jakub, it's time for your first dates. You must each choose two Islanders. #firstdatevibes #letthesinglesmingle."** Chelsea squeals. She looks at the group thinking. "Hmm. I choose Lucas! Will you go on a date with me, babes?" He looks at Maizie and then Marisol. Marisol gives him an encouraging nod.

"Uh, sure. I'm up for that."

"Amazeballs. Okay, for my second date I choose.....Rahim! Will you be my second date?" He looks surprised and looks at Priya. She smiles and nods.

"Yeah, I'll take you up on that." Jakub steps forward and looks at the girls.

"Right, my turn. I choose...Hope!" Everyone gasps. Hope looks at Noah wide-eyed. He chuckles.

"It's okay. You go have fun, babe." He kisses her temple. She blushes and stands by Jakub.

"Okay the second one is..." He looks between Priya and Maizie. _**Please don't choose me.**_ "You girls sure make it hard." Bobby stifles a laugh. Gary looks at Jakub.

"Who are you trying to choose between?"

"Maizie and Priya." Gary smiles.

"Nice." Bobby shoots Gary a look.

"So who will it be girls? Which one of you want to go on a date with me?" Maizie looks at Priya, who looks really excited.

"You go ahead Priya. I need to work on my tan." She squeals.

"I'll take you up on that Jakub." They run off to get ready for their dates. Maizie sighs with relief and goes to the sun loungers.

"Hey, lass." She lifts her sun glasses and looks up to see Bobby standing there. She smiles.

"Hey...."

"Can I sit down?"

"Uh, yeah. Of course." He sits down on the sun lounger next to her. He doesn't say anything, he just sits back in the sun with her. "You aren't going to ask?" He shook his head.

"Nope. I figure yer gonna tell me when yer ready." _**God, I love this man. Oh shit, I actually love him, love him. Damn, I've really done it this time. Does he love me? Should I ask? Why would I ask, I haven't even told him. Should I tell him?**_ "Lass, stop worrying." He looked at her.

"I don't know what you mean." He laughs.

"Babe, I can practically hear yer thoughts running through yer mind." She smiles. 

"Can I come sit with you?" He smiles at her.

"Of course." He sits up making room for her to sit between his legs. He puts his arms around her and lays his chin on her shoulder. 

"Do I really cry in my sleep?"

"Most nights, yes."

"Do I wake you up?"

"Yes and no. Every time ye start making noise it's like something inside me goes off and I sense yer feelings. So I wake up and check on ye."

"Do you really cuddle me to make it stop?"

"Yes. I tell myself it's because ye feel safe with me." She smiles.

"How do you know so much about how to handle this situation?" He's quiet a moment.

"Remember when I got my phone call from my friends fer winning Mr. Love Island?" She nods. "They asked me if I figured out why ye didn't want to be with me, I told them yes but it wasn't my story to tell. My friend, Leana, was there. She was in a relationship like that too. She asked me if it was what she went through and I thought about not saying anything, but I wanted to make sure I did everything I could do to make ye feel safe. She told me it was important fer ye to know ye still have control over yerself and independence. That I needed to figure out yer triggers and what I can do to help. She told me not to treat ye like a bairn, so I started paying attention. I wanted to make sure ye never felt fear like that around me again." Her heart pounded in her chest. They sat quietly for a while longer. "Why were ye so scared when ye looked at me?" She sighs.

"I care four you a whole lot. I was scared that something happened to you, and I wasn't sure how to handle it. I've never had anyone do so much for me as you do." 

"I really don't do much." She sits up and looks at him.

"Are you kidding me? You learned my past and took it on so I didn't have to deal with it alone. You learned how to help me through the hard moments without my asking. You paid attention to everything that I go through. You know me so well you practically read my mind. I didn't say a word this morning and you knew what I wanted. You never push anything from me. You let me be me, you let me discover myself again and you encourage me to be me. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. No one has ever done so much for me." She leans forward and kisses him. His hand gets tangled in her hair

"Let's go somewhere more private." She bites her lip. He trips trying to get up, Maizie snorts as she laughs as she helps him up. "You're adorable." Hope looks at them.

"And where are you two off to?" Maizie clears her throat.

"Oh, uh, to read. It's been a while and we were just talking about the books and you know." Hope looks at Noah. He smiles.

"What book was that again?" 

"Oh, uh, you know...." Bobby whispers in her ear.

"Harry Potter."

"Yeah, Harry Potter. What he said." Bobby takes her by the hand and leads her into the Villa laughing.

"Yer a shit liar." She stands two steps above him and pulls him into a kiss. She takes one step at a time, without breaking their kiss. They finally make it to the top of the stairs. He pushes her against the walk and picks her up. He kisses her neck as she wraps her legs around him. "Fek, lass. What've ye done to me?" 

"You ever done it in the shower?" He stops and looks at her.

"We will almost definitely get caught." She bites her lip.

"That's what makes it so hot." His jaw drops.

"I'm going to marry ye." They looked into each others eyes, shocked by his words. "I mean, uh, ye know. Just-" She kisses him. _**I hope you do.**_ They pull apart and barely make it down the hall before he pulls her to him again. They finally make it the bathroom. She puts her hair up in a messy bun. He watched her. "What? I don't want my hair to get wet." He smiled.

"Nothing." She walks over and turns on the shower, pulling him in with her. The warm water falls over them as they kiss. He lifts one of her legs, she stops him. She turns around and grinds into him. "Yer killing me, lass." She bends over and lust takes over him. He kisses her neck as he carefully pushes her against the wall, and thrusts into her. The cold wall against her skin sends goosebumps everywhere.

"Fuck me harder, Bobby." He did exactly that. Her moans echoing in the empty bathroom. He reached around the front of her with his hand and rubbed between her legs as he fucked her. He used his other hand to tease her nipples. She bent down lower, her hands on the wall, so he could go deeper. He pulled her hips into him each time he thrusted. It didn't take long for her to climax. He came right after her. She turned around and looked at him. He smiled at her, biting his lip. She got the soap and sponge. He watched her as she wet the sponge and put soap on it. She quietly started washing his body as she looked into his eyes.

"What're ye doing?" 

"I want to take care of you like you take care of me." He doesn't say anything as she turns him around and gently washes over the scratches she made the night before. After she finishes washing him she turns his head so he looks into her eyes. She saw vulnerability in them. "What's wrong?"

"I've never had this before. Someone who cared so much about me they would do something like that. Ye don't have to do something like that, though. Just being with ye is enough." He grabs her sponge and puts her soap on it and washed her body, like she did his. He looked into her eyes when he got done "We're equal partners in this." She smiles up at him and kisses him, her head spinning from the intoxicating feeling he gave her. _**Am I stupid for loving this man so much?**_


	16. Bobby: Day 11 and 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've gone through and edited some typos and such in the first fifteen chapters.

The boys are standing around talking as they finish getting ready for the evening. Bobby looks at Noah.

"Hey man, you alright? How er things with Hope?" Noah shakes his head.

"Mate, it's rough. I really like her and I want this to work but she keeps accusing me of shit with Priya. I haven't even grafted on anyone else since we got here." Guilt eats away at Bobby.

"I'm really sorry, mate. It's all my fault." Noah shakes his head.

"We've talked about this. It's not really your fault. Yes you knew, but Priya is the one that came up with it and made a pass at me. Sorry Rahim. How is it with you two?" Rahim shrugs.

"I don't know. I mean she's gorgeous but we haven't really found out much about each other. I barely know her. I'd like to know her better but now I'm thinking she doesn't want to be with me. When she brought up this plan I didn't think she'd try and kiss you. I just thought she'd flirt. It just seems like we're not on the same page anymore. We haven't really talked about it much, but I'm going to try and get her alone tonight and try see where her heads at. How's your couple Bobby?" Bobby smiled.

"We're great now. We got it all figured out." Gary looked at Bobby.

"So she's doing alright since this morning? Did you figure out what happened?" Bobby shook his head.

"I don't want to push her to open up about it yet, she'll tell me when she's ready. But she's doing a lot better now. I wanted to thank ye, by the way, fer being there fer her." Gary smiled.

"No problem, mate. She's my best friend too. No offence, lads. But she's got this way of making you see things differently. Without her this Villa would fall apart." Rahim looked at them.

"Wait, what happened this morning?" Gary looked at him.

"Ah, nothing really. She had a short moment where she panicked about being with Bobby. I think she's really starting have serious feelings and it worries her." Bobby looked at Gary and smiled. _**I'll never be able to repay him fer caring about her.**_ Lucas walked into the room and looked at the guys.

"Oh, am I interrupting something?" Bobby shook is head.

"Not at all, mate. We were just talking about the girls." Rahim waved him over.

"Yeah, how are you and Marisol doing?" He smiles and walks over.

"We're doing alright. We aren't exactly head over heels for each other yet, but we might get there. She's really smart and I love that about her. Plus it helps that she's beautiful." Noah smiles.

"Has she turned your head, mate?" Lucas blushes. He clears his throat.

"I mean not exactly. But I do owe it to her to give us a real shot. I'm not saying I'm going to fully back off Maizie, I do want to get to know her as a person. But I'm not going to do what I was doing. It was wrong and immature of me to act the way I did and go behind your back like that. So I do apologize, Bobby. I hope we can put this behind us." Bobby thinks for a long moment.

"I can't say I'm happy that yer gonna keep grafting on her, but I do appreciate ye being honest with me. And I do accept yer apology, mate." He looks around. "Hey, where's Jakub?" The other boys looked around. They looked at each other. "He's out there with the girls...alone." The boys quickly finish and run outside. Jakub was standing there surrounded by the girls, chatting. Bobby looks at Maize and the butterflies in his stomach swirled around like a tornado. She wore a short red, silky dress with the bottom cut at an angle. It went higher up her left thigh than her right. The shoulder straps hung off on the sides, exposing the top of her shoulders. It clung to all of her curves. "Hey, lass." She turned and beamed at him, affection shining in her eyes. _**I hope she never stops looking at me like that.**_ She glides over to him and stands on her tippy toes to kiss him. He couldn't help but stare at her beautiful face. 

"I missed you." He hugs her.

"It's been an hour babe." She blushes.

"I know but still." They sit down at the firepit, Maizie sits in Bobby's lap. Lottie and Gary join them a few minutes later. Maizie beams when she sees them. "Hey! How are you two doing?" They smile and look at each other. Gary takes her hand and turns to look at them.

"We're really solid right now. How are you feeling, Zi?" She smiles and sighs.

"I'm much better now. I'm sorry for scaring you this morning. I promise that doesn't happen often." 

"Hey don't worry about us, luv. As long as you're okay." She blushes.

"Lottie, I know this is a new development in our friendship, so if you want to ask anything go for it. I'll be fine to answer anything. I've got these two here." She nods.

"I don't want to upset you or push you." 

"Hun, you won't. I promise." Lottie takes a deep breath.

"Is it the ex you were telling me about the night Priya chose Bobby?"

"Yes, he is also the one boyfriend I said I had during the two truths and a lie challenge."

"So uh, you don't have to answer this one if you're not ready. I'll totally understand. But, um, what happened this morning? Did something set it off or was it just the dream?" Maizie thinks for a moment. 

"So it'll probably be easier to tell you all now instead of telling it several times. Um, I had this dream about me and Bobby. It was about our future. It was the major relationship milestones and he was in the background of it all. With each new milestone he got closer. The last one was of Bobby, our, uh, son and I." She blushed avoiding Bobby's eyes. "Bobby was chasing our son around the yard and I was bringing them drinks. And then I saw Alex. He looked right at me and started walking towards Bobby and our son and I knew he was going to hurt them. But he got to them before I could and then I woke up. It felt so real that I thought he might actually be there. It took me a moment to realize it was just a dream." They sat there quietly for a minute. Lottie spoke softer.

"So do you know what triggered it?" Gary looked at Lottie gently.

"Lottie." Maizie shook her head.

"No, it's okay Gary. Um, I have a suspicion but it would probably take more thought to really figure it out. I don't want to say much because I don't know much about it, but I think part of it is he got really far in my head and I guess I'm still worried that I won't be free of him or that he might hurt the people I care about." Bobby tightens his arms around her and kisses her shoulder. "But I'll be okay. I think once we get out of here I'm going to start seeing my therapist again. But it helps a lot having all of you supporting me." She smiles at all of them. Gary put his arm around Lottie.

"We'll always have your back." 

"Okay. Enough gushy stuff. Gary let's hear them dad jokes. Gary beams and leans forward.

"I got loads. Okay why don't eggs tell jokes? Cause they'd crack each other up." Maizie and Lottie look at each other, smiling. "What do you call someone with no nose? Nobody knows!" Lottie shakes her head and rolled her eyes. "What time did the man go to the dentist? Tooth hurt-y." Everyone starts laughing. Lottie catches her breath.

"They're so bad they're funny." Maizie wiped her eyes.

"Oh my god, they're sooo bad." The other Islanders came over to see what was going on. Bobby looks around.

"My turn, I got one! Okay how do you make a tissue dance? You put a little boogie in it!" Maizie smiles at him and shakes her head. "What concert costs just 45 cents? 50 Cent featuring Nickelback!"

"I'll give you that one, that was a good one."

"Why did the math book look so sad? Because of all it's problems!" They spent the rest of the night cracking horrible dad jokes. For once there was peace between the whole Villa. Bobby looked around at everyone laughing. He took in all the laughs and smiles. He looked at the couples. Hope was in Noah's lap, Priya was holding hands with Rahim, Lucas had his arm around Marisol, Chelsea and Jakub were sitting close, and the girl of his dreams was sitting in his lap with her arm around him. He wanted to remember this moment forever. He looked at Maizie tears ran down her cheeks as she laughed so hard she kept snorting. She looked so happy, his heart melted. He wanted to see her laugh like that everyday. He looked over and saw Gary was looking at him. He winked at Bobby. Everyone finally settled down and went upstairs to go to bed. Maizie cuddled up to him and sighed happily. She looked at him.

"Tonight was my favorite night in the Villa so far. It was amazing to see everyone so happy and getting along." He smiled at her.

"Mine too, lass." The lights went out and everyone settled down. Maizie guided his lips to hers and kissed him passionately. They heard someone else moaning. He whispers in her ear. "I think someone else had the same idea." She giggled and he got on top of her. He took his time, kissing her before he went further. He went slow soaking every moment they had together. Their souls became one, it was in that moment that he realized he never wanted to be without her. No one else could even come close to being compared to her. She whispered his name as she dug her nails into his back. He kissed her hard as she came, trying to keep her from waking up the others. He came right after her, looking in her eyes. He laid next to her both of them panting. She rolled over and cuddled into him. "Hey, lass." 

"Hmm." 

"I'm glad we're together." She smiled and looked into his eyes.

"Me too, Bobby." She poked his nose. "Boop." He laughed and pulled her close and they fell asleep clinging to each other. Bobby woke up to Gary talking to Chelsea.

"I'm not a gorilla!" Chelsea giggles.

"You totes are though! Look at you! You're so big-not to mention hairy." Lottie snuggles into Gary's side with an amused look on her face. Maizie sits up with excitement.

"I see it!" Gary laughs shaking his head. Bobby sits up.

"They're not wrong, Big G. It's like you've got a full body halo going on...a fuhbalo!!" Maizie laughed swatting his arm. Lottie rose her eyebrows, smiling.

"Did you just try to combine the words full body halo into one word?" Bobby winked at her.

"Sure did." Rahim sat up pointing at Bobby.

"Mate, that should be one of our words!" Bobby thought a moment.

"Fubalo? Nah." Rahim's face falls.

"Why not?"

"It's just lacking something. A certain je ne sais quoi. Panache. Now that could work." Gary gave them a confused look.

"What the hell are you two going on about? I'm confused." Lucas groans. Chelsea burst into a fit of giggles. She raises her hand excitedly.

"I know I know!! It's..." She stops and looks around to make sure Jakub wasn't around. "They're making up words to prank the new Islander like they did with Lucas and Henrik. It was so funny to watch them try and figure out sportswear." Gary's face lit up.

"So we're pranking Jakub then?" Chelsea giggled and clapped.

"Yay!!!" Lottie nods.

"He's got it coming." Noah sits up.

"Yeah, count me in. What'd you have in mind Bobby?" Bobby smiles.

"First ye have to promise not to tell anyone and ruin it." Bobby uses a dramatic voice. "Ye must swear it! Swear it on-" Rahim interrupts.

"The valor of Violet Man." 

"Er yeah...whatever he just said." The Islanders all make their promises. Bobby smiles.

"Okay so basically we we use a random word when we're all around Jakub as if it's real. Hopefully, he'll take the bait and start saying it." Rahim nods.

"Last time it was sportswear." Lucas rolls his eyes.

"Right, so I'm thinkin al dente, homebrew and ding." Maizie looked at him. 

"Al dente?" 

"Okay so ye know when ye cook pasta and it's perfect. Not too hard not to soft." Rahim interrupts.

"Or like the bears porridge in Goldilocks? Not too cold, not too hot? When something is just perfect you'll be all like 'that's al dente, mate." Maizie nods.

"And homebrew?"

"Ye know how when some people make homebrew they like to brag about it because they think it makes them cool but it's like really try-hard? So when someone thinks they're being cool but they're being a nob ye'll be like 'Getting a bit homebrew mate." Gary looked at him. 

"What about ding?"

"What's sexier than a notification? I'll tell ye...nothing." Rahim smiles.

"Ding is like the sound you hear when you get a notification on your phone. When you hear it you just have to check it out, you can't ignore it. So if someone is like really, really sexy you'll be like 'she's ding, mate." Marisol looks at Bobby like he's crazy.

"What kind of monster walks around with their phone not on silent? Except in the Villa...obviously." Bobby gasps dramatically.

"And silence the sexiest sound? Well second sexiest." He winks at Maizie before looking back at Marisol. "I think I know who the monster is." He winks at Marisol before putting his arms around Maizie. "So which is yer favorite?"

"Oh it's definitely ding." Gary laughed.

"Yeah, that's bants." Chelsea laughed. 

"Ding ding ding!!" They all got up and went to get ready. Bobby kept thinking about last night. Gary sat down next to him.

"What's with the face? What's going on with ye, Bobbo?" He sighs thinking a moment before he speaks.

"I was thinking about what Mazie said last night. About her ex and about her dream. Like is there anything I can do to make her feel free of him? And that stuff about the future...does she want that with me? I know she's wanted that with someone but do ye think she wants that with me now? I've never thought about this stuff with a girl before. Do ye think she wanted that with Alex? What if I'm not good enough to be her boyfriend, or husband let alone father? What if-"

"Bobby. Calm down, mate. Relax. This is all stuff you can figure out with time. I can't answer any of that, only she can. And she will when it's the right time. I think she does want all of that with you. Before when she thought about stuff like that it was just with a random lad she hadn't met yet. But now since she cares about you, you fill in the blank space. You would be a great boyfriend, husband and father. You care so much for her, you go out of your way every night and everyday to make her feel safe. You pay attention to every detail about her. You took on the role of being her support system without question. If you'd do that before you two are even an official couple I have no doubt you would be great at all those other things. And you wouldn't do that alone. She would be right by your side. Just take it one day at a time. Why not just talk to her, figure out where her heads at. See where she wants this to go." He thinks about what Gary said for a moment.

"Yer right, I'll just talk to her. Not about all that, that'll definitely overwhelm her." He takes a deep breath. "Thanks, mate. Fer everything." Gary tussled his hair.

"Alright. Enough sweet talk. Let's go catch up with the others." Outside Bobby caught up with Maizie as she was walking towards the bean bags. 

"Hey lass." He kissed her cheek. "Did I interrupt something?" She smiled.

"Not at all, I always have time for you." He walks over to the bean bags holding her hand. "I swear you have a secret super power." He laughs sitting next to her.

"What makes ye say that?"

"You definitely read my mind about wanting to come sit on the bean bags." He smiled and looked at her.

"If ye could have any super power what would it be?"

"Oh getting serious are we? Hmm, honestly either invisibility or flying."

"Alright, why those two?"

"Because with invisibility you can disappear and no one will no where you are. You can escape. And with flying you can just take off. You don't have to wait for anything, or depend on anyone. You can just leave. What about you?" He thinks a moment.

"That's a tough one, there's so many. Probably something like shape shifter or something. Like I could use my powers to be whatever I wanted. I could fly with the birds or swim with the dolphins. Weird stuff like that I guess. I've always wondered what animals think. Like what goes through their minds, do they have thoughts like we do?" She ponders over his answer.

"That got kind of deep. I wasn't expecting that as your answer." They sit quietly for a few minutes.

"So ye know sunflowers right? I'm not short but those things grow so tall I'm like damn son." Maizie laughs.

"You are so not ready for trees then." He laughed taking her hand.

"That's what I love about ye. Yer gorgeous and smart, but yer also so fun and funny." She blushes. "So I actually wanted to talk to ye about something. So, uh, where do ye want this to go? Where's yer head at?" She looked at him suspiciously.

"Uh, I mean it depends how far ahead you're thinking." 

"As far ahead as yer comfortable with."

"Where's this coming from? Is this about the dream? I knew it, I totally freaked you out and now you're gonna break up with me. I swear I'm so-" He kisses her.

"Lass. I'm not breaking up with ye. I'm not goin anywhere. I just wanted to know where yer heads at."

"But it is about the dream? You didn't deny that part."

"A bit yeah. But mostly I want to make sure we're on the same page. I want to make sure yer happy." She looks into his eyes and takes his hand. **_I'll never get enough of those eyes._**

"You are so sweet. But don't worry about the dream. As long as I get to be with you, I'm happy. As long as we're together, we're right where I want to be. The future we can worry about later. Relax, babe. I'm very happy." He smiles.

"I don't know how I got a lass like ye to want a lad like me." She put her hand on his cheek.

"Because you're amazing. I know who you are as a person and you're very sexy, which is a killer combo." She bites her lip. He leans in and kisses her, she gets into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. It feels like their kiss lasts forever. He runs his hands up her back, she puts her hands in his hair, gently biting his lip. They're interrupted by Maizie's phone. "I swear they do this on purpose." `Everyone gathers around as she reads the text.

 **"Islanders, get ready to find out who scrubs up and who's ready to dish the dirt. Time for today's challenge. #getthoseskeletonsout #scrubupnicely."** The Islanders look around at each other. Jakub smiles.

"Mate, that's ding." Bobby and Maizie smile at each other, trying not to laugh. Bobby realizes how close their faces are. _**I could kiss her all day.**_ As if reading his mind she leans in and kisses him. She lightly drags her nails across his back, sending goosebumps across his body. He lightly bites her lip, making her moan. Someone coughs, making them pull apart. Everyone was standing there watching them. Noah leans forward.

"Hate to break this up, but we've got to go to the challenge platform." Everyone walks away leaving them alone. Maizie starts to get up, Bobby holds her close to him.

"Lass, I'm gonna need you to stay there a minute." She looks at him quizzically. She moves around on his lap, realization hits her.

"Oh! Really now?" She bites her lip. He blushes.

"Ye know when ye use yer nails it turns me on. And when ye give me that look, I just can't help it yer so damn sexy." She smiles and kisses him lightly.

"Naked grandma!" She gets up and runs away laughing. 

"I mean that'll do it." He shrugs and gets up chasing after her. 


	17. Maizie: Day 12

Bobby catches up with Maizie as she gets to the platform. She looks down.

"I see that worked." She blushes. He laughs kissing her cheek, squeezing her ass.

"Just wait, I'm going to get ye back fer that one." On the platform there are two inflatable pools with slides and a table with two stacks of envelopes, one labeled boys and one labeled girls, in between them. One pool is full of mud and the other one is full of soapy water. Jakub looks at the mud and scrunches his face.

"That's ding that is." Rahim shook his head. **_I can't believe he actually took the bait._**

"Mate, you're still not using it right. Mud isn't ding." Jakub flushed.

"I know. I'm using it ironically." Bobby shook his head.

"Ye can't be ironic about ding." Maizie smiles and looks at the mud then at Bobby.

"Too bad about the mud. This outfit was ding." Bobby winks at her.

"Yer always ding, lass." Jakub looks uncertainly between them. Priya's phone goes off.

 **"Islanders, in today's challenge you need to come clean! In front of you are two piles of envelopes containing secrets about your fellow islanders - one for the girls, one for the boys. if you choose to open the envelope and read the secret, you have to slide into the mud. If you don't open it you'll be washed by the person who's name was on the envelope you didn't open."** Maizie squeals.

"This is going to be so much fun!!!" Bobby looks lovingly at her, making her blush. Chelsea sticks her arms in the air.

"Woo! best challenge ever!" The girls line up on one side and the boys line up facing them. Hope looks around.

"Who's going first?" Bobby's phone goes off. He smiles.

"Looks like it's me." He steps forward and picks up an envelope that reads 'Lottie'. He tears it open without second thought and reads it. "Little Women, titanic and The Secret Garden make Lottie cry every time." Maizie nods.

"Same to be honest." 

"So you get it then? When they're lowering them in the lifeboat and then Rose..." Her lip quivers. "And then Jack realizes he's going to die...but then Rose jumps, and..." She starts crying. Hope pats Lottie's shoulder.

"It's okay, babes. We know how it goes." Chelsea frowns.

"But don't you guys totally think they could've survived if she just-"

"Too soon, hun. Too soon." 

"Oops, sorry...they totally could've though." Bobby climbs the ladder and splashes into the mud, making it fly everywhere. Maizie claps.

"Yes, babe!" Next it's Maizie's turn. She walks over to the envelopes and picks up one that says 'Gary'. Bobby smiles.

"Come on, babe. Read it!" She looks at him and smiles.

"You just like it when I get dirty." She winks at him making her blush. She tears it open and reads it. "It's no secret that Gary loves his nan, but what he won't tell you is about the time his mates switched his nans number with a girl he'd been talking to on Tinder." Maizie's jaw dropped. "Mate, friendship over!" Rahim looked at him.

"That's savage." Marisol looked at Gary.

"Was your Nan mad? How long before you found out?" He nodded.

"Yeah, I found out pretty quickly it wasn't the bird I was talking to. My Nan replied back I should wash my mouth out with soup." Hope got a confused look.

"Isn't it soap not soup?"

"Not when it's my Nan's soup. Anyway, she made me do a bunch of chores for her for a month." Maizie runs over to the slide and slides down it quickly, making it splash everywhere.

"Yes! That's actually pretty fun." She walks back to her spot and sees Bobby looking at her, smiling. _**We're definitely made for each other.**_ Hope goes next. She reads Noah's secret. 

"Noah 'miss-read' the situation when he turned up at a reading festival with a backpack full of books!" Priya looked at him.

"You thought a reading festival was actually about reading? And you just sat there and read the whole time?" He shrugged.

"It actually took off. A lot of people started reading next to me until eventually someone took a picture and posted it on social media. hashtag "reading at the reading festival' for weeks." Hope smiled.

"I actually saw that!" Maizie put her hand on her heart.

"Aww, that's so sweet!" Hope gave her a snooty look. She blushed and looked away. **_Damn, it's like that Hope?_** She climbs the slide a little too aggressively and lands in the mud. Noah leans over the slide and splashes more on her chest and shoulders, making her laugh.

"You melt! I'm gonna get you for that!" She gets out and gives him a hug, wiggling around covering him. Marisol goes next and pulls an envelope that says 'Lucas' on it. She opens it without breaking eye contact with him, she reads it aloud.

"Lucas once went on a blind date with a woman who didn't speak English, and needless to say he doesn't speak Russian." She looks at him.

"Wasn't that awkward?" He shrugs.

"Not really. It was at first then we started to use this translation app to talk. It didn't turn out too bad." Marisol slides into the mud, laughing. 

"That is fun!" Next it's Bobby's turn again. He picks up an envelope with Maizie's name on it. She smiled.

"We've already given up on this winning thing haven't we?" He shrugs.

"Maybe I want to get to know ye better." 

"Read it! I wanna know what is says!" He smiles and rips it open.

"When Maizie heard that her bestie's man was playing away, she swapped his conditioner for hair removal cream." Gary looked at her surprised.

"You're kinda scary. Remind me never to piss ye off, Zi." She smiled at him.

"I can be scary when I want to." Bobby looked at her. 

"Surprisingly, that makes ye even more attractive. Loyalty is sexy." He bit his lip at her. She shrugged.

"I love my friends, I'd do anything for them. It felt extra good then because he was insanely obsessed with his hair." Lucas pats his hair protectively.

"Bobby, you might want to be careful with this one. She means business." Noah shakes his head, smiling.

"Looks like Bobby has earned himself a mudding." Bobby runs to the slide.

"Ye say that like it's a bad thing!" He lands in it with a satisfying squish. Maizie blushes.

"Want me to roll around in the dirt with you?" His jaw drops.

"Now that's what I mean when I say 'talk dirty to me' lass." She giggles and runs over, climbing in.

"Slather me up, babes." 

"I like the word slather. It just rolls off the tongue. SSSSSlatttherrrr." He takes her by the waist and starts rolling around with her. She looks at him.

"It's so slippery and warm." She winks at him.

"Ye even make mud sexy. Yer killin me, lass." She stands on her knees so her cleavage is in his face.

"Maybe I'm trying to keep your attention." She winks at him. He swallows hard.

"Fek." He bites his lip and grabs her ass and whispers into her ear. "I'm going to make ye scream my name after this." She giggles and steps out, sashaying away. **_What has this man done to me?_** She turns around and sees him staring. He looks down at her cleavage. She slowly bends over pretending to get something off her foot to give him a better look. His face flushes at the sight of her. She looks over and sees Lucas staring and quickly stands up. The challenge goes on a few more rounds. They find out Jakub got a wax strip stuck in his hair and had to shave his legs. Maizie shook her head.

"Next time use corn syrup. It works like a charm." He smiles at her.

"Corn syrup is bae." Bobby looked at them confused.

"How often does this happen?" They also discovered Hope played a bassoon in a metal band. Lottie looked at her.

"Wait, what? How did that even work?" And they found out Bobby believed in the Loch Ness Monster until he was thirteen. Marisol looked at him.

"You're from Scotland. How did you think it was real?" He looks away, embarrassed. 

"Don't talk about her like she's not real. She'll get offended." Maizie giggles.

"You still believe in her then? Is that what I should look out for when I visit Scotland?" He smiles at her but before he can answer, Lottie gets a text.

 **"Lottie and Gary, congratulations on winning today's challenge. Your prize is a night in the Hideaway. #justthetwoofus #awayfromitall #onemorechancetogetdirty."** Everyone congratulates them as they head back. Bobby comes up next to Maizie and takes her hand. They sit down on the bean bags, still covered in mud. Chelsea starts to rip open some envelopes she snagged from the challenge.

"Who wants to read these with me!" Marisol looked skeptical.

"Isn't that against the rules?" She shrugged.

"The challenge is over, babes. It's secret time." Chelsea hands Maizie one that has Bobby's name on it. She opens it and reads it to herself. _**Bobby once activated a clap-on light using only the power of his digestive system.**_ Bobby looked over her shoulder and read it, blushing.

"Oh, that one..." She raises an eyebrow at him.

"Care to explain." He shrugs.

"It was actually pretty funny. I was staying over at my mate's house, a whole bunch of us were there. And he had this clap-on light, ye know the ones that come on when ye clap. I don't remember much. but apparently I farted in the middle of the night and the sound made the light come on." Everyone busted up laughing. Maizie caught her breath.

"Oh my God, I love it. You're hilarious, even when you're not trying." He smiled.

"I'm glad to see I still have a chance with ye after that." Chelsea reads one about Lottie. She gasps.

"OMG. You are literally my hero." Maizie looks at her.

"What's it say?"

"She shaved a guys eyebrows off!" Lottie shrugs.

"What can I say? I found his wedding ring. Don't worry, I didn't leave him completely bare. My sharpie and I gave him a new pair of evil eyebrows. On. Fleek." She smirks. Maizie grins.

"This is why we're friends." Chelsea reads several more secrets. Maizie reads one about Marisol that says she runs a 100k-strong web page 'Duck of the Day'. Maizie smiled. "I'm gonna need to get in on that one. It sounds fabulous." Marisol blushes.

"I'll send you an invite when we get out of here then." Chelsea gasps again, a secret in her hand.

"OMG. I'm shook!" Hope leaned forward.

"What is it?" Chelsea's eyes widen and she shakes her head vigorously.

"Mm-mm. Nope. Can't tell you. Nope."

"Why? Is it something to do with me and Noah?" Priya rolls her eyes when Hope isn't looking. Noah rubs his temples and groans. Maizie meets Hope's eyes and winks. She turns to Chelsea.

"Whisper it to me Chels." Chelsea leans over and whispers very badly.

"Noah had an ex-girlfriend of three months named Priya!" Hope scowls.

"Um what? Noah's ex was named Priya??" Chelsea looks shocked.

"What? I-" Hope interrupted.

"You suck at whispering. You basically shouted it." Priya raises an eyebrow looking at Hope and Noah in amusement. Hope crosses her arms and scowls at Noah. He rubs his face in exhaustion.

"Can we not make this a bigger deal than it is?" Hope rolled her eyes.

"Oh this is big. We tell each other everything. Or at least we used to. Why did you hide this?"

"Because It didn't feel important to say. Who cares what my ex is called? It doesn't mean anything. I choose you." Priya rolls her eyes. Marisol leans forward a little.

"It is interesting though. People tend to subconsciously go for partners who remind them of their ex." Hope nods.

"Exactly." Marisol shrugged.

"Like so many of my exes look the same. I-" Maizie interrupts her.

"Marisol." Marisol stops and notices the tension. Hope scoffs at Noah.

"Next I'll find out they were identical twins. I'll never want to meet another Priya again at this rate." Noah shakes his head.

"Now that's just not fair."

"Why? I'm done with her trying to snake her way in between us to steal you." Priya barks a laugh.

"He hasn't talk to you yet, has he?" Hope frowns.

"Talked to me about what?" Noah frowns at Priya.

"Priya-" Priya shakes her head.

"No, I want it out in the open. He said this morning that he was thinking about picking me at the next recoupling." Hope's face falls. She turns pale, her eyes starts to water. She looks at Noah.

"And just when were you planning on telling me this?" Noah sighs.

"For the record I never said I was actually planning on choosing her. Just that I was thinking about it. But I didn't want to mess what we have up for something I wasn't even sure about." She straightens her shoulders and stands up looking at him.

"You're way beyond messing things up. I'm done with this." She walks towards the Villa, Noah chasing after her. Chelsea's phone goes off. She smiles.

"I've got a text!" She reads it and her face falls. "Oh, it's a warning. Apparently it was against the rules to steal those envelopes." Bobby kisses Maizie's cheek and whispers in her ear.

"Let's go clean up, lass." She blushes.

"Together? I'll say yes to that any day." She gets up and runs inside the Villa dragging him behind her. She turns on the hot water and step under it, sighing with relief. Bobby gently rubs his hand down her shoulders to her hips and wraps his arms around her waist. He looks into her eyes, making her blush.

"Yer so beautiful. Everything about ye is amazing." She smiles at him.

"I could say the same about you." They wash the mud off of each other. She looked into his eyes, her breath catching in her chest. _**I'll never get used to looking at this gorgeous man. Those eyes and freckles melt me every time.**_

"What's wrong, lass? Did I do something wrong?" He looked concerned. _**Why do I keep making him feel like that?**_

"No. You're perfect. I was just thinking that I'm never going to get used to looking at you. Looking at those freckles still make my head spin." He blushes.

"I've never had anyone look at me the way ye do. No one ever made me feel the way ye do. No one could replace ye." He kisses her, her body lit on fire. He picked her up and pinned her against the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Her heart pounded in her chest, her breathing quickened. Just kissing him felt like heaven. She couldn't get enough of him, she constantly craved to taste his lips. Her emotions went all over the place every time he got close to her, but in a good way. She wasn't scared of being with him anymore, she was scared of being without him. She never wanted to stop seeing his face, feeling his touch, kissing his lips, hearing his laugh. He took his time with her, just the way she liked it. She knew exactly he liked, what he wanted when he wanted it. she dug her nails into him. He moaned against her. She smiled. He pulled back, just little bit, and looked into her eyes. "I love it when ye do that." She bit her lip.

"I know." He kissed her again, tracing her lips lightly with his tongue. She ran her hands in his locks, he kissed along her jaw to her neck. He sped up slowly as she clung to him. Everywhere he touched sent tingles through her. Every time he said her name it drove her wild. "Bobby." He looked into her eyes. He always looked so vulnerable when they made love, it made her heart ache. He kissed her gently, making her dizzy. "I'm going to come." He looked into her eyes as they finished together. He gently let her legs go, placing one hand on the wall behind her, and the other on her hip. She put her hand on his cheek and the other on his heart. She felt his heart pounding in his chest. She knew what she wanted to say, but she couldn't form the words. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her. He said what he wanted to without saying a thing. She knew exactly what he meant. He pulled away and looked into her eyes. "Me too." 

"I can't believe I actually get to be with ye. I feel like the luckiest lad in the world." She smiles.

"I think I'm the lucky one." He turns off the water and grabs their towels.

"We should probably go make sure the Villa is still standing."

"And that Hope and Priya haven't started the next war." They get dressed and kiss one more time before leaving.


	18. Bobby: Day 12 and 13

That evening Bobby sits at the bean bags with Rahim chatting.

"Rahim, tell me ye talked to Priya." Rahim shook his head.

"Nah, mate. I don't know what to say." Bobby rolls his eyes.

"Why not try and figure out where ye want to go from here first? Do ye want to be with her? There's going to be a recoupling soon, ye need to first figure out what ye want to do? Do ye want to be with her or not?" He thinks a minute.

"I mean yeah. I like her. She's gorgeous, goofy, sweet. I know she's not exactly everyone's favorite right now. But besides her I don't really have a connection with anyone else."

"Well, then ye got to talk to her. See where her heads at and see what she wants to do. Find that out and ye can find out where to go from here." He shakes his head.

"I'm not good at talking or confrontation. What do I say?" Just then they hear Hope call out on the lawn.

"Maizie!" They turn and look. Maizie was on her way to them and stop when Hope calls her. She closes her eyes, took a deep breath then pasted on a smile and turned around.

"Hey, hun." Hope, Noah and Priya walked over to her. Noah spoke up.

"This doesn't involve Maizie. She doesn't need to be in this." Hope frowned at Priya.

"She's been talking to Priya hasn't she? Then it involves her too." She turns to Maizie. "I think we need you to be a part of this." 

"Okay. Hope, would you like to start?" Hope smiles.

"Thank you. I just feel like I'm finally happy. There are other guys here and there'll probably be more soon. I feel like no one wants me to be happy. So can you just leave us alone?" Maizie nods.

"Okay. Priya is there anything you want to say?" Priya sighs.

"I've been thinking about this, and this was just a big mistake. I went after Noah because I thought I should go after who I want to. It wasn't personal. I was just trying to be true to my heart. But I am sorry. So from now on I'm going to stay out of it. Whatever he decides is all on him. I'm not going to try for anything anymore." Hope smiles.

"I accept your apology."

"I mean I don't expect us to be friends right away but-" Hope puts her hands on Priya's shoulders.

"Babes, we're friends." She gives her a hug. Maizie sighs and walks towards the boys. Bobby pulls her to his lap.

"I'm sorry ye keep getting dragged into everything, lass." She sighs and rest her head against his.

"It is what it is at this point. So what are we talking about?" Bobby sighs.

"I'm trying to convince Rahim to go talk to Priya." She looked at Ibrahim.

"Rahim, you need to go talk to her. I know confrontation is hard for you, but you owe it to not only her but to you. You came on Love Island to take chances and maybe find love. You won't get either if you don't talk to her. You need to figure out where you two are. This is the part where you start taking chances." He sits there a moment.

"You know what, you're right, Maizie. I'm going to go talk to her before bed." He stands up. "Bobby, don't be stupid and lose this one." He walks away. Bobby looks at her.

"I told ye I'm not the only one that sees how amazing ye are." She smiles at him. _**Those damn dimples.**_

"Alright Captain B Smooth. I think I've had enough for one night. Let's go get ready for bed." As they stand up Chelsea screams. They run over to her.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" She beams. 

"Jakub got a text!" She takes Jakub's phone from her hands. "Where's Lottie?" Bobby nodded towards the Villa.

"I think she already went to the Hideaway."

"Well, go get her! This is important. It changes everything. Like everything, everything." Bobby scrunches his nose.

"Tell us what it is first so we can decide if it's worth interrupting." She shrugs and reads the text.

 **"Islanders, tomorrow there will be a boy's choice recoupling. #pcikwisely #shakeitup."** Maizie looks at Bobby, nervously. He smiles and turns her around so they're face to face. He gently guides her lips to his and kisses her sweetly. He whispers in her ear.

"I'm not letting ye go, lass." She smiled at him. _**Trust me, lass. I'll never let ye go. No one can ever take yer place.**_ Everyone gets ready for bed. Bobby and Maizie laid in bed as she read to him. He was snuggled up against her, his arms around her waist. After a couple chapters she closed the book. Rahim whined.

"Wait. Why'd you stop?" She looks around. All the Islanders were in the edge of their beds listening. She laughed

"Where you all listening?" They all nodded. Marisol looked at her.

"It was getting interesting." Noah smiled.

"I've always loved that series." She looked at Bobby.

"I told ye, lass. Ye paint a picture when ye read." She blushed. 

"So do you want me to keep reading?" They all gave their agreements. She smiled and read a few more chapters. She closed the book again, looking around. "Sorry, guys. It's time for bed. We do want to all look our best for the recoupling right?" They grudgingly agreed and all got settled into their own beds. She laid down and looked at Bobby. He brushed a loose curl behind her ear. He kissed her softly as the lights went out. She spoke quietly to him. "You're the only one that's ever saw something in me. You're the only one that's ever made me feel special. No one has ever looked at me the way you do. No one has ever cared for me the way you do." His heart broke.

"Lass, ye don't need me or anyone else to show ye how special ye are. Ye lost sight of it fer a while, but yer finding it again. I just get to watch ye find yerself. Yer the one who decides what yer worth, not me. Watching ye get stronger each day has been amazing to watch, but yer the one doing it." Her eyes shown with affection. She cuddles him close, resting her head against his chest. They quickly fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms. Bobby woke up to Maizie kissing his neck. He opened his eyes and she was looking at him, her vibrant green eyes hypnotizing him. "Morning, lass." 

"Morning." She continued kissing his neck. She wrapped one leg over him, pulling him closer to her. He ran a hand down her back to her hip. She pulled back and looked into his eyes. She leaned down and kisses him, his heart pounded in his chest. She reached her hand down his chest, reaching between them. She begins stroking him, his grip on her hip tightening. Without breaking apart she pulls her hand away and pulls off her panties. He pulls off his pajama bottoms, she gets on top of him. He grabs a condom from the nightstand drawer. His hands on her hip he guides her onto him. She moans against his lips as he fills her. She begins riding him. Everything fades away as they become one. Her kisses were like heaven to him. He got on elbow as her tangled his other hand in her hair. He turned them over so he was on top of her. He took his time, not wanting it to ever end. Their passion grew, and their kisses became more urgent. "Fuck, Bobby." She dug her nails into his back. He thrusted harder, her moans driving him crazy with lust. He kissed her neck. 

"Fek, Maizie." She covered her mouth trying to be quiet. He pulled back, gently moving her hand away. "Don't worry about any of that, lass. I like hearing ye say my name." She bit her lip. He kissed her again, getting dizzy from her touch. He knew she was getting close. He sped up, her moans getting louder. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her tattoo on her thighs visible as the covers moved. The sight of it drove him crazy. "I'm gonna come, Maizie."

"Me too." He looked into her eyes as she climaxed. He thrusted harder until he finally came. He collapsed on the bed next to her. She rolled onto her side and cuddled up to him. She nibbled on his ear. "How was that for a wake up call." He smiled.

"Honestly, that's the only way I want to wake up anymore." She leaned over and kissed him. They heard giggling outside the door. "I think we may have been a bit loud." She blushes. He sat up and kissed her. "Don't be embarrassed about that. It means I'm doing something right." She smiled. 

"Let's get up then." Later on Bobby was in the pool with Lucas, Gary and Rahim. They hear Hope scream from the kitchen about a text. She reads it as they walk into the kitchen. Chelsea 'raises the roof'.

"Whoop whoop. Love a bit of texty time." Jakub nods at Hope.

"What's it say, babe?" Noah chokes on his tea.

"Babe?" Jakub smiles at Noah.

"I can call you babe too if you want, babe." Jakub laughs but Noah just raises his eyebrows and sips his tea. Hope reads the text.

 **"Islanders, it's time to put your skills to the test in the Master Baker's challenge."** Chelsea interrupts.

"Ooh! That's so exciting! I love a good cake making video. They're soo satisfying." Hope looks at her.

"Umm, babes. No interrupting texty time." Chelsea scrunches her nose.

"Right. My bad." Hope keeps reading.

 **"Couples will be in teams and Chelsea and Jakub will be the judges. #getstickywithit #cakefortwo."** Bobby beams.

"This challenge was made for me, guys. I'm all about cake decorating. Let's go get ready!" Everyone rushes off. Bobby walks up to Maizie. "This sounds like a right laugh. Let's go get our apron on, lass." The Islander's arrive at the challenge platform. There's a long table with five stations with blank cakes, and decorating supplies. The boys will have their hands tied behind their back, while the girls wear eye masks. The boys will direct the girls on what to do whoever has the best cake, voted on by Chelsea and Jakub, wins. Chelsea counts them down.

"3, 2, 1, GO!" Bobby tells Maizie what to do, she follows his instructions carefully. 

"It's turning out really good, babe!" She giggles. He listens to the other Islander's laughing. Except Hope and Noah who are arguing. "Now what do ye want to decorate with. There's edible glitter, fruit and chocolate." Maizie bites her lip.

"Chocolate. It's...sexy" He bites his lip. 

"Yer killing me, lass." He guides her to the bowl of chocolate.

"You know what I want to do with the chocolate?" She slowly starts pouring it on the cake. He gets close to her ear and whispers.

"What?"

"I want to lick it off your body." 

"Yer lucky I can't move my hands right now." She bites her lip.

"That's kinda hot." He groans.

"Yer such a tease."

"Is it teasing if we do it later?" Marisol calls out to them.

"Okay, you two lust goblins. Keep it PG over there." Maizie blushes. Finally, everyone finishes decorating and takes off their masks. Maizie turns around and goes to untie his hands. She pauses, whispering in his ear.

"Maybe we should keep that on." He bites his lip at the lust on her eyes.

"Damn, lass. This is a whole new side to ye. I like it." She giggles and unties his hands. They look at everyone's cakes. Priya and Ibrahim's was all purple with a strawberry in the middle. Priya shrugs, smiling.

"It's a Violet Man cake, the strawberry is his shield. Violet Man has kind of taken over my life." She looks at Rahim and kisses his cheek, making him blush. Marisol's is covered in icing.

"I call it 'Six Scoops Under'. I like my cakes extra sweet." Bobby looked at her.

"So what happened with the icing? Why is it all bumpy?"

"It's supposed to look like that. You have to slap it to get the air bubbles out." Bobby tries not to laugh.

"I mean, I've never heard of someone doing it that way, but go fer it. Everyone has their own style right?" Marisol smiles at him and looks at Lucas. Lottie's and Gary's was covered in glitter and untidy icing everywhere. Lottie looks at hers with pride.

"I think it perfectly describes us. I'm obviously the glitter." Gary kisses her cheek.

"Obviously. That makes me the untidy icing then?" Lottie looks at Hope's and Noah's.

"Hope, hun. What did you do to yours?" Hope and Noah don't look a each other as everyone walks over to theirs. It was a crumbled mess. Chelsea claps her hands excitedly.

"Okay, the winners are-" Jakub interrupts.

"Hope." Chelsea looks at him confused.

"Wait I thought we decided Maizie-"

"No, Hope." The other islanders looked at her cake. Priya looked at Maizie and Bobby's.

"It clearly should've been Maizie and Bobby's. Theirs is the best one here!" Hope and Noah's cake was a complete mess. Pieces were missing, crumbs were everywhere and bare spots were in the icing. Maizie shrugged and clapped her hands. The other Islanders slowly joined in, confused. "I guess it is just a game." Back in the dressing room the boys were getting dressed. Gary walked up to Bobby.

"So, uh, it sounded like things were getting pretty sexy at your station during the challenge." Bobby blushed but didn't say anything. "Come on, mate. We all heard it." He shook his head.

"No matter what ye hear, the details stay between me and my lass." Gary leans in.

"How about just tellin me then?" He looks at him.

"Do ye really want me to give ye details about my sex life with yer best friend who is pretty much a sister to ye?" Gary pauses, frowning.

"Good point." He pats his back and they walk out to the firepit. Jakub goes first.

"Alright. I want to couple up with this girl because I think a lot of people in here might have given up on her. And because I think I see something in her that nobody else does. She's a great laugh and I want to see where things could go with her. I always say I'm not afraid to shake things up a bit. I want to see where my journey takes me. So the girl I choose is...Hope!" Everyone gasps. Bobby looks at Noah. His face is unreadable. Hope smiles.

"Woah." She walks up to Jakub and kisses him on the cheek. _**She looks happy he chose her. What the fek?**_ Noah goes next.

"Well I...I think I need to..." He shakes his head. "Right, right. Okay. This is a bit of a shock. But actually it's not completely unexpected. And I know what I want to do. I'd like to couple up with this girl because even though this wasn't how I was expecting it to go tonight I'm excited to embrace this opportunity to give it a try with someone new. Ever since the beginning I've wanted to see what it was like to get to know her. So I can't believe I'm actually going to say this, but the girl I choose is Priya." Rahim looks at Noah angrily.

"Wait, what are you..." Gary puts a hand on his arm to stop him.

"Easy, mate." No one says anything. They all looked at each other shocked. _**This isn't going good.**_ Lucas goes next. He steps forward and smiles.

"It looks like nothing's going the way it was expected tonight, and I'm always up to try something new. I've fancied this girl since I got here, and I can finally choose her." _**Mate, don't ye even dare.**_ "So the girl I choose is Maizie." Her head shoots up. She looks at Bobby. Bobby goes to step towards him, Rahim grabs his arm.

"Mate, what the fek." Maizie walks over to Lucas, her hands in fists at her sides, her face red from anger. She sits down without saying anything to him. He sits down next to her and looks at her.

"So how are you feeling?" She crosses her arms and looks at him.

"Now is not the time." Bobby's anger released, just a little, at the sight of how pissed she was at Lucas. _**That's my lass. As loyal as they come.**_ Rahim goes next. 

"I'm not really sure, like, how this is going to go. But everyone's pulling it out of the bag tonight so I think I'll do the same. So I'm gonna go with my gut. I'd like to couple up with this girl because she calls it like she sees it. She gets straight to the point, she makes me laugh, and I really want to see where this goes. So I choose Lottie." Gary looks at Rahim but says nothing. Gary goes next.

"Righto. My turn. I'd like to couple up with this girl because she's got lots of energy. And I wonder if she's got hidden depths. The girl I choose is Chelsea." He looks at Marisol. "Sorry, love." She shrugs.

"It's fine." Chelsea giggles.

"Oh my gosh, this is exactly what I wanted!" She runs up to Gary and gives him a big kiss on the cheek and puts her arm around his waist. Bobby goes last. He takes a deep breath.

"I think it's safe to say this recoupling isn't going how anyone expected." He looks at Maizie and Lucas. "But there's not much I can do about that...luckily fer other people. But I don't mind being coupled up with this girl because she's a right laugh. She's smart and confident. Plus she's flames. I can't believe no one has chosen her yet. We may not be a romantic couple, but I'm calling it now ye haven't seen the best of her yet. Sooner or later she is going to wrap someone around her finger like spaghetti. So I choose Marisol." She smiles and walks up to Bobby and hugs him.

"That's so sweet. Thanks for being such a good friend." He smiles.

"Always, babe." They sit down together. For a minute everyone just looks at each other. Marisol clears her throat.

"So, basically, no one ended up with who I thought they would." No one else says anything. Priya looks around.

"It's...it's an absolute disaster!" She burst out laughing, holding her sides. She doesn't stop laughing. After a minute Noah starts to laugh too. The Marisol joins in, then Lottie, then Rahim, Hope, Maizie, Bobby and finally Gary. Jakub looks at them confused.

"What's so funny, you guys?" Rahim talks between fits of laughter.

"Mate, if you're not getting it..." He keeps laughing uncontrollably. Marisol tries to talk.

"I don't think we can even explain it." Everyone is bent over laughing hysterically. Tears run down Hope's face as she clutches her sides. She finally sits up.

"Okay, okay. This is great. What a great situation. Seriously, though, I think there are like some serious conversations we need to have. Like now. Serious conversations." Everyone starts laughing again, including Hope. "But seriously, seriously, there are, like, some things we need to talk about." Rahim wipes his eyes and looks at Jakub.

"Yeah, like how come you picked Hope? Hope and Noah have always been together." Noah gets a serious look on his face looking at Jakub.

"Yeah, that's a good question." Jakub rolls his eyes.

"I knew someone would ask. Listen, Rahim-"

"Call me Ibrahim, mate. We don't know each other."

"Alright, Ibrahim, I don't have to explain myself." Gary glares at him.

"I think you owe us that much." Jakub sighs.

"I think we have good chemistry. She thinks I'm hot, I think she's hot." Gary rolls his eyes.

"You don't know that." Jakub glares at Gary.

"I think I do, mate." Priya holds her hands out.

"Hey! Can we like chill for a second? If you lot are done swinging your dicks around I want to hear what Hope has to say." Hope sighs.

"Alright, fine. Look you guys I know this is a weird development for the group. But we can't exactly be surprised can we? With this thing with Priya and everything else, I just feel like I need to try something new. And now is the time for that." Noah looks at her.

"Can we just talk? For a second?"

"I don't think that's what's best for me right now." He looks defeated.

"But-"

"I don't think that's what's best for me right now. I need time." He sighs and looks away from her. "Besides, I want to hear what Lucas has to say. He did just steal Maizie from Bobby." Maizie turns and looks at Lucas.

"Yeah, so how bout it, _MATE_. What the hell were you thinking?" Lucas looked uncomfortably at everyone staring at him.

"Look I've fancied Maizie since the moment we met. And I haven't been able to try it out with her because Bobby kept stealing her." Bobby sits up.

"Woah woah woah. First, don't talk about her like she's a thing to be taken. Second, she wanted me to pick her and she wanted to pick me. It's not my fault ye showed her early on yer a wank." Lucas glares at him.

"You kept her in the damn bedroom all the time, how was she supposed to get to know anyone else??" Maizie stands up.

"Hold the fucking phone. Do not ever imply that he made me do a goddamn thing. If anyone is making me do anything it's you, by making me be with you when you know I want Bobby only. We have sex with each other because we want to. We were a couple. I have made my feelings VERY clear about you. It would be different if no one else wanted to be with me, but Bobby did and you just had to prove how big your dick is by choosing me anyways. I'm sorry for being such a bitch right now, but my god. You're acting like I'm a thing to be stolen on the playground from a lad you don't like. And you want to call him immature. Why because he's funny and you're not?" Gary tries to cover his laugh with a cough. "I'm sorry but I refuse to let any man treat me like that again. If you don't treat me like a human being you can fuck off. That Maizie is fucking gone. I'm sorry if I ruined anyone's night." She walks away without another word. Everyone just stared, shocked by her outburst. Bobby looked at Gary, he nodded and got up and followed her. Priya looked at Lucas.

"Oh my god. I have never seen her get that mad before. Lucas you have unleashed angry Maizie. I didn't think that was possible, she's so sweet." Bobby shrugged.

"There's a lot about her most of ye don't know." Priya looked at him.

"Like what? What was that stuff about not being treated like that again?" He shook his head.

"Not my story, mate." Bobby, Lottie, Noah and Hope all looked at each other. Priya notices.

"Wait, what's going on? Do you all know?" No one says anything. "How come she told all of you? Shouldn't we be sharing things like that with each other?" No one talks. "I'm going to go ask her." Bobby stands up.

"Priya that's enough. Her life is her life. She doesn't need anyone making her tell them anything. If she wants ye to know she'll tell ye. Now back off." Rahim stands up.

"Easy, mate. Don't talk to her like that." Noah stands up.

"Rahim drop it. If you knew you would be saying the same thing. Now everyone drop it. Let Maizie have her privacy, although Bobby, you should go check on her." Lucas stands up.

"Why? I'm the one she's coupled up with?" Lottie stands up and glares at him.

"Because Bobby knows her better than anyone here. He knows exactly what she's feeling right now." Bobby sighs.

"Lozza, it's alright. Gary is with her." Lucas turns to Lottie.

"By the way, why is he always with her if she's so in love with Bobby? Were you really okay with your partner grafting on her?" Bobby turned to Lucas.

"He is her best friend. He knows exactly what she's dealing with right now. Me and him are the only two she feels fully comfortable with sharing that part of her with. He isn't like that anyways, he's always honest about his intentions." Lucas glares at him.

"Like you were?" Bobby shakes his head.

"Whatever, man. I can't do this again." He turns and walks away. He retreats to the secret bench. Maizie wasn't there. Finally, all alone he let his emotions out. He sat there for who knows how long, waiting for the others to go to bed. He hears someone clear their throat. He looks up and sees Maizie. "Hey, lass. Why aren't ye asleep?" She sits down next to him.

"I saw you didn't come to bed and I wanted to check on you." 

"I'm alright. Ye don't need to worry about me." She looks at him.

"Bobby. I know when somethings wrong." He sighs. _**She's not gonna let it go until she knows, is she?**_ "Nope. I sure won't." 

"Lucas is what's wrong. Not because he chose ye, though don't get me wrong I'm pissed about that. But because he just acts like yer something that he can just treat like that. He's acting like a jealous wank and he doesn't even know ye. He got upset when Noah suggested I go check on ye. He started throwing a fit and Lottie snapped at him. I told her it was fine, Gary was with ye so I knew ye were okay. Then he tried to say Gary fancies ye and I told him he was yer best friend, that it's not like that. Plus Gary would be upfront with me if he did. And then he threw the Lottie thing in my face again. I feked up, I know. I'm trying to make up fer it even though I probably never will. He's just like everyone else. He keeps reminding me I'm a fek up. It just keeps making me realize yer too good fer me. Ye always have been. Maybe someone else would be a better fit. Not him, but someone else. Someone who doesn't fek everything up." He avoids her eyes. She gently turns his face to look at her. 

"Bobby, there is no making up for anything. It wasn't all you. And we've been down that road, we've already talked it through. I forgive you, it's all in the past. You can't cling to the past or you'll never see what's in front of you. You'll never see the greatness life has in store. You're the one that decides your worth. You don't need me or anyone else to show you how special you are." He smiles. 

"Yer using my own words against me now?" She shrugs.

"They're good words to live by." She kisses his cheek. "Let's get some rest, we have some shit to deal with tomorrow morning." As they walk upstairs he holds onto her hand like it's a lifeline. She looks at him concerned. "What's wrong?" He sighs and looks at her.

"I have a bad feeling. Maybe it was the disaster recoupling or maybe it's something else. But I feel like shit is about to get real serious. A storm is about to hit the Villa." She squeezes his hand.

"But at least we'll have each other. We may not be in a couple right now, but that doesn't mean my feelings for you disappeared. You're still the one I want." He smiles at her. They finally make it to the room, stopping just outside of the door. He leans his head against hers and sighs.

"It's gonna be hard sleeping without ye next to me."

"Me too. I've gotten used to you stealing the duvet." He smiles and kisses her. "Goodnight, babe."

"Goodnight, lass." They finally go their separate so he can go get ready. He gets into bed next to Marisol and falls into a restless sleep, hoping to wake up to this all being some fucked up dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be Maizie's POV of Casa Amor. After that it will be Bobby's POV for all of the time the girls are away at Casa Amor. So there will be one more Maize chapter and a few Bobby chapters in a row.


	19. Maizie: Day 14

Maizie woke up to her phone. She grabs it and hides under the covers to read the text. **_Maizie, today you and the other girls will be going on a mini-break from the Villa. You must all get ready and meet at the entrance without waking up the boys. #catsaway #micegonnaplay. We're going on a trip??_** Maizie sits up and sees the other girls getting out of bed. She quietly gets out of bed and goes to the dressing room. Hope smiles.

"Good work, ladies. Excellent teamwork. That's what I'm talking about." Chelsea looks around.

"Did you girls get that text about a trip?" Priya smiles.

"Imagine the boys faces when they wake up and we're gone. I wish I could see it." Lottie waves her hands around looking at them.

"Quick! Let's get ready!" Maizie gets done first and looks around the room. The other girls aren't paying attention to her. She quietly slips out and tip toes into the bedroom. She goes over to Bobby asleep in his and Marisol's bed. She whispers as quietly as she can.

"Bobby. Wake up." He opens one eye and smiles. She puts her finger to her mouth to let him know to be quiet. "I only have a couple minutes. The girls are going on a secret trip, so don't wake anyone else. We aren't supposed to wake the boys." He whispers quietly.

"But ye woke me up." She looks down.

"Because I wanted to say goodbye. I don't know how long we'll be gone. I think you were right last night, something big is going to happen. But I don't want you to forget me." He touches her cheek.

"I could never ferget ye, lass. Ye'll be back soon and we'll be together again." She smiles. "But there is something I want to give ye." He sits up and reaches into his nightstand and pulls out a necklace. It's a chain with a plain silver band strung onto it. _**It can't be.**_

"I've seen that before." He looks at her.

"What?" 

"I've seen that before. In a dream there was this light, and right before it faded away it gave me that necklace." She looks up and sees him looking at her in awe. He leans forward and puts it on her.

"It was my fathers wedding ring. My maw gave it to me shortly after he died. It used to remind of why I didn't want to be with anyone, so I could never feel what she felt. But now it reminds me that when it's the right person, it's worth a chance." She smiled and touched his cheek. She kissed him hard putting her arms around his neck. They get lost in each other. Her phone buzzed in her hand, bringing her back to reality. They pull apart and look around. "How did we end up on the floor?" He looked into her eyes and ran his hand along the necklace. "See ye soon?" She smiles.

"I can't wait." She kisses him one more time before getting up and tip toeing away. She turns at the door of the bedroom and sees him looking at her. She waved bye to him and slipped away. A little while later the girls pull up to a new villa, Casa Amor. It looked a lot like the Villa, but different designs and colors. Chelsea squeals.

"Girls, we're in Casa Amor!!!" All the girls giggle and squeal as they look around. Chelsea looks over to a table with a champagne bucket.

"Bubbly!" She walks over and unwraps the foil. Priya starts doing a fist pump.

"Girls on tour! Girls on tour!" Chelsea pops the cork. Maizie gets a text.

 **"Girls, welcome to Casa Amor. You'll stay here for the next few days. There are some new Islanders on their way. Have fun! #girlswillbegirls #newvillanewrules #eggsinbaskets."** Chelsea beams.

"New Islanders...do they mean boys?" Lottie smiles.

"Of course they do, babes. Loads of them!" Chelsea picks up Priya's chant.

"Girls on tour! Girls on tour!" The rest of the girls join in. They keep chanting as Chelsea pours bubbly in everyone's glasses. Hope gets everyone's attention.

"Girls, I know it's been a intense few days. Since we're in a new Villa with new boys we should just try to enjoy ourselves." Maizie bites her lip nervously.

"But if we're here with new boys, doesn't that mean there's new girls with our boys?" Everyone stares at each other a few moments. "Sorry, I didn't mean to kill the mood. It's just obviously there's going to be new girls grafting on our guys. And new guys will be grafting on us. It just worries me a little." _**Mainly about a new girl turning Bobby's head.**_ Lottie takes her hand.

"Babes, you're right. It is something to worry about. But there isn't much we can do, so we shouldn't let it stop us from having fun." Priya nods.

"I agree with Lottie on this one." Marisol looks at Hope.

"I'm curious as to what Hope is thinking. Hope, how do you feel about everything?" Hope looks down.

"Honestly, I don't know. I don't know how I feel about Noah or Jakub, and now I have to worry about some new boys and figure out how I feel about them? I don't know how to react." Maizie hugs her, Chelsea and Marisol join in. Chelsea pulls away and looks at Maizie.

"I want to know about Maizie. Do you reckon one of these new boys could turn your head?" Maizie doesn't hesitate.

"To be honest, no. Rather I'm coupled with him or not, Bobby is who I want. My feelings for him run deep. A new cute guy for a couple days isn't going to change that. I mean maybe, if I didn't see him ever again. But we all know we'll go back to the Villa at some point. I just have to hope he waits for me." Lottie and Priya hugs Maizie. Priya looks at her.

"Babes, I have no doubt he will wait for you. You two have something special. Out of all the girls, you're the only one that he made a connection with." Maizie gives her a thankful smile. Chelsea smiles.

"Obvs, a bunch of new girls are with our boys. And I'm like if that's happening, then I'm happening. Know what I mean?" Marisol nods.

"She means we should crack on. It's pretty obvious where I'm at. For me the doors are wide open." Marisol smiles. Lottie shrugs.

"I don't know. The thought of five blatantly hot new girls hitting on our men bothers me. Ugh, new girls get rid. No offense Chels." Chelsea just smiles.

"No worries, babes." Priya looks around.

"So Hope says maybe, Marisol says yes, Chelsea is happening, Maizie's saying she's gonna be loyal, Lottie says keep it in the Villa, and as for me I'm like girl, let's do this!" Priya gets a text as soon as she says it. 

**"Girls, it's time to meet the new boys. #playnice #butnottoonice."** Chelsea claps excitedly.

"Here we go!" They go stand in a line on the lawn. The first boy enters. He's tall, dark and handsome. He has short, black hair and glasses.

"Alright, ladies? What's happening? I'm Elijah." He looks down the line of girls smiling. The doors open again. A young boy with blue hair walks out. He has a ton of energy.

"Heyoo! Let's get cracking! Alright! I'm Felix." He bounces around excitedly on his feet. Felix stands next to Elijah just as the doors open again. The next boy has a big tattoo on his left bicep and another one on his left forearm. He has bright blue eyes, and short black hair perfectly styled.

"Hi. What's up? I'm Kassam." He looks slowly across the line of girls and nods. The next boy walks out. He's tall and muscly. He has bright ginger hair with a matching mustache and beard. He's covered in ocean themed tattoos. 

"Oi, oi. What's happening, ladies? The name's Graham. Great to meet you." Another boy emerges. He has short black hair, a matching mustache and beard. A geometric wolf tattoo pops on his dark tan skin.

"Morning, girls! I'm Arjun." Finally the last boy emerges. Maizie blushes at the sight of him. He's tall and muscular. He has pale blue eyes, his black hair hangs in his face. 

"Hello. I'm Carl." He stands with the other boys and meets Maizie's eyes. She looks away quickly. Graham starts talking to the girls.

"It's honor to be here with you lovely ladies. I'm excited to get this thing going." Kassam walks up to Lottie.

"Hey." She smiles.

"Hey." They head over to the pool to mingle. Carl starts the conversation.

"So, what's all your names?" Chelsea giggles.

"That's such a line Carl." 

"Is it? I was just asking your names." 

"Come one, you've obviously been watching the show. You know our names." He shrugs, blushing lightly.

"I mean, well, there is that..." 

"You've all been watching so I know you all already know who you want to crack on with. Spill the tea, who are you into?" Carl looks at Graham. Graham smiles.

"You girls are a handful. Carl, mate. You go first." Carl clears his throat. 

"Alright, I've got to say from watching the show..." He looks at Maizie. "The person I have my eye on is Maizie." Maizie blushes again and looks down. Felix doesn't wait.

"For me, it's all about Maizie. What about you Kassam?" 

"Gotta be Lottie." He doesn't say anything else. Elijah smiles at Chelsea.

"I'm excited to get to know Chelsea actually." Arjun looks at all the girls.

"I'm thinking Maizie. Or Hope, maybe? Or Priya? Probably Maizie at first? It's weird saying this in front of everyone. I think I'll know better once we've gotten to know all of you a bit." Graham nods.

"Good lad. I'm not sure which girl I want to get to know honestly. I'll keep that to myself for now." Maizie gets a text.

 **"Girls, it's time to get to know these boys a bit better. Get ready for a round of speed dating. #icebreaker #cocktailsshaker."** Carl smiles.

"Yes! A chance to spend an equal amount of time with everyone sounds great." Elijah nods.

"A chance to show who's got the chat and who's just a prat." They head over to the tables and the girls sit down. The buzzer sounds and the boys pick a table. Elijah sits with Maizie first. She has small talk but doesn't feel too eager to talk to any of them. _**I hate shit like this.**_ She manages to make it through all the small talk with each boy. _**So Elijah is a model and a hairdresser, Arjun is a dog groomer and influencer, Carl is a tech entrepreneur, Kassam is a techno DJ, Graham is commercial fisherman and Felix is a nightclub promoter. They all seem alright, but they're definitely coming on strong. I wonder what kind of girls are in the Villa with our boys.**_ Afterwards everyone stood up. Lottie sighed.

"That was stressful. I need to cool off." Chelsea looked at her?

"Pool?" Carl looked at Chelsea.

"Pool?" Hope smiles.

"Pool!" They all go to the pool to lounge around. Felix tries to show off his butterfly stroke...except he doesn't know how to do it. Maizie gets a text as the boys start splashing around. No one hears her call it out. Priya notices her frowning.

"What's wrong, Maizie?" 

"I got a text." Chelsea looks over.

"Did someone say they had sex?"

"No! I said I've got a text!" Priya waves her arms at the boys to get their attention. Felix sees her and thinks she's thinking she was waving at him.

"Hey Priya! Did you see my butterfly stroke?"

"You're a beautiful butterfly, hun. Now shhh, Maizie has a text."

 **"Girls, it's time to head to the bedroom to claim a special delivery from your boys back at the Villa. #baggagedrop #checkingin #unexpecteditem."** The girls get up excitedly and run inside. Their suitcases are all on the beds. Maizie walks over to hers. Priya beams.

"This feels like Christmas! I can't wait to see what the boys have packed for us!" Lottie looked around nervously.

"Is anyone else worried about this?" Maizie nods.

"Yeah, I'm pretty nervous." Chelsea opens her suitcase and gasps. She pulls out a cork and cradles it in her arms. 

"I can't believe he packed this. This is from the first bottle of bubbly I had in the Villa. He knows I love those sentimental things." Maizie unzips her suitcase. There's a shirt in it. _**I mean it's sweet...but it still feels so wrong.** _She touches the necklace around her neck. There was a note under the shirt. Lottie looks over her shoulder.

"Was that written in my eyeliner?" The girls look over. Hope smiles.

"Aww, Maizie got a note. Read it!" 

"It says 'wish you were here.' It was under one of Lucas's shirts." The girls all awe. Maizie smiled but it felt wrong. Marisol laughs.

"Lucky me. Bobby packed me a pair of socks. At least their clean." The girls laugh. Priya gasps.

"Oh my god. Look what Noah packed me!" She held up a black thong. "They're not even mine!" Maizie laughed.

"Who's are they??" Hope looked uncomfortably at them.

"Yeah, those...those are, um, mine." She takes them from Priya. Maizie put her hand on her mouth to stop herself from laughing. After they unpacked the rest of their stuff, they went back out to the pool. Felix is still trying to do a butterfly stroke. Elijah is giving him tips. Marisol looks around.

"Where has everyone else gone?" Carl pointed towards the Villa.

"They went inside." He looks at Maizie. "Hey, Maizie, do you want to join me for a swim?" She looked at him suspiciously. 

"What's the catch?" He laughs.

"No catch, just a swim." She thinks for a moment.

"Alright. No funny business." He puts one hand up.

"I swear." She carefully put Bobby's necklace on the table. _**Definitely can't risk ruining this.**_ He stands up as she gets in the pool. The sun reflects off the water running down his chest and abs. _ **He is definitely attractive.**_ She looks ups and see him watching her. He raises his eyebrows. She blushes and looks down. He clears his throat.

"It sure is hot today. And I don't just mean the weather...I mean...you look great today." He blushes. She smiles.

"Thanks, Carl." He goes to the side of the pool and stretches using the side of the pool. "Hey, hun?" He looks at her.

"Yeah?" Maizie splashes him. He laughs.

"Hey! Two can play at that game." He bites his lip and sends a huge wave at her, soaking her. She laughs.

"Hey!" He shrugs, smiling.

"Sorry if you got a little wet." She rolls her eyes.

"Ha ha." He looks at her, making her blush again. _**What is wrong with me?**_

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" She looks at him questioningly. He looks at her lips and then her eyes. Realization dawns on her. **_Oh. Oh no._**

"That you shouldn't let your guard down?" Before he can say anything she splashes him and swims away, laughing. He swims after her, catching up on the other side. When they stand up they're inches away from each other. He looks into her eyes, heat rose to her face. He starts to lean in, she quickly steps away.

"I think I'm gonna go, uh, see what everyone else is doing." She quickly gets out and walks towards the Villa. She walks into the bedroom where the others where. A minute later Carl comes in. Hope looks at the girls.

"Girls, tonight is the first night with the new boys, do you know what that means?" Priya touches the tip of her tongue to the corner of her top lip.

"We got to make sure we look HOT!!" The girls giggle and start to get ready. Maizie decides on form-fitting, white and grey striped, sleeveless jumpsuit. She's tidying her curls when Priya looks over at her.

"Maizie, you look so gorgeous in that. Are you putting any effort for a certain tech entrepreneur?" Maizie smiles.

"No. Don't get me wrong he's definitely attractive, and totally my type on paper. But my heart just isn't in it. It feels wrong." Hope looks at her.

"I know how you feel, hun. Same with me." Marisol claps her hands.

"Okay, girls. It's time to go out there and get our party on!" Priya looks at her.

"I'm loving this side of you." Maizie takes one last look in the mirror. Her eyes land on the necklace. She runs her fingers along the chain. _**I miss you, Bobby.**_ She turns and goes out with the others. They meet the boys by the pool. Felix looks at the girls.

"Cool girls, good guys, and sweet holiday vibes. What a great start to this adventure." Priya looks at him smirking.

"Yeah?" 

"Oh yeah." Elijah smiles at him.

"Yeah, you're actually right. This is a total dream." Chelsea wanders out with a glass of bubbly in her hand.

"Doesn't everything just feel, like, totally new? Even the bubbles taste new." She gestures to the sky. "The stars look different!" Felix looks at Chelsea.

"That's because I'm here. Girls tell me I can light up the night sky." He flashes a smile. Hope looked at him confused.

"With your teeth?" He frowns slightly.

"No! My personality." Arjun shakes his head.

"I think those girls were just after the free drinks." Priya eyes Elijah.

"Speaking of drinks...my glass is empty." Felix takes it from her.

"I'll get us all a top up. Any preferences." Maizie smiles gently.

"Nothing for me, thanks." The others tell him what they want and him and Elijah run to the kitchen. Priya looks watches them walk away.

"Ooh, he's quite...you know?" Chelsea smiles.

"Oh, hun! You're so right! Elijah is a total delish dish." Maizie shrugs.

"He's not really my type." Chelsea winks at her.

"More for me then." Priya shakes her head.

"I wasn't on about him." Hope looks at her.

"Then who? Arjun? He's sweet. Carl seems really sweet too. But I think someone else may have caught his attention." She looks at Maizie, she doesn't say anything. Chelsea giggles.

"So many delicious boys to choose from. It's like being a kid in a candy store! Which one caught your eye Priya?" Priya leans in.

"Felix. I've got such a good vibe from him. I can't put my finger on it but there's something about him. Anyway, back to what we were talking about earlier. Obviously, a bunch of new girls are there with our guys." Lottie shrugged.

"If I'm honest, I'm not that worried. We're the real deal." Maizie looks at the girls.

"Have you seen us? We're gorgeous. There's no way any of those girls can outshine us." _**Hopefully.**_ Lottie looked at her.

"I bet they're all so glamorous though. And funny too. Perfect hair, prefect teeth and perfect attitude!" Chelsea nods.

"They'll be the kind of girls they name hurricanes after." Priya looks down.

"Wild and wonderful." Lottie shrugs.

"But they'll destroy everything in their path." Marisol blushes.

"That sounds like my type of girl." Hope looked at Lottie smiling.

"You think you could conjure a storm their way?"

"Actually.." 

"I was kidding, hun."

"They'd still probably look gorgeous." Hope frowns. 

"What kind of girl still looks gorgeous after a storm?" Chelsea raises her hand.

"Weather reporters!" Lottie points at her.

"That's exactly what they are." Maizie shakes her head.

"Girls, we need to stop worrying. Let's just have some fun, let's go talk to the new boys." They head over to the sun loungers to where the boys are. Graham sneaks up behind Marisol and covers her eyes with his hands. 

"Graham, I told you I don't get scared." He smiled.

"How'd you know it was me?" Marisol shrugged.

"Just a hunch. You have really soft hands." Priya smiled.

"Bobby has some competition." She looks over at Maizie. Marisol and Graham get up and go get drinks. Priya scoots over to Maizie.

"Those two are cute. I've never seen Marisol act like that with any of the other boys." Maizie nods.

"I have to agree, there. They're very cute together." Priya nods.

"It's almost disgusting." They laugh together. "So, Maizie, what's on your mind? I can see somethings bothering you." Maizie smiles and sighs.

"Honestly, this is just doing my head in. The past twenty-four hours have been hell. One minute I'm happily coupled up with the guy I'm in love with, then we're forced to break up, then I get whisked off to a different Villa to get grafted on some new boys while a new girl tries to turn his head. I care for Bobby, he is hands down the best man I know. And he thinks no one looks at him the way I do, but he just doesn't see it. You and Lottie both saw what I did, I just happened to be the one he saw. Those new girls are going to see it too. And since I'm not there, they could easily turn his head." Priya leans against her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, hun. I know this is really hard for you. But I can say with full confidence that I don't think there is a woman alive that could turn his head. I mean I tried and failed miserably. I can count on one hand how many times I've been turned down. And Bobby is two of those. They can try to turn his head, but it won't work. He's crazy about you, Maizie. Even when he's not with you he can't stop talking about you. When we were coupled up all he talked about was something you did or the way you laughed at one of his jokes. And sometimes how much he just wanted to know if he had a chance with you." Maizie looked at her suspiciously.

"He did not." Priya smiled at her.

"He did too! Rather you want it or know it or not, you have his heart for the keeping." She points to his necklace Maizie was wearing. "He's chosen you to be his partner and not just in the Villa. Something like that means he's in it for the long haul. The only thing getting between you two would be if one of these boys turned your head. And from what I've seen, you need to be careful if you don't want to lose Bobby. I've seen sparks starting to fly between you and Carl. He's a lovely lad, and incredibly attractive. But you need to decide what it is you want. You can make a go of it with either of them, the chemistry is there. But you need to decide what you want for the future relationship." She looks confused.

"Okay, now I'm not sure what you're getting at." Priya laughs.

"Let me put it like this. You and Carl have a spark too. I suggest you spend the next few days getting to know Carl. See about your chemistry together and try and find out what he wants for a future relationship. You don't have to have sex with him or even snog him, you can stay loyal to Bobby. Just talk and hang out. That way on our final day you can compare your relationship with each boy and make a decision based on who you have the greatest chance of getting your end goal." Maizie thinks a moment.

"But it feels wrong grafting on someone else."

"Don't graft, just talk. Like you told Hannah on our first night together. No grafting, no sex, no kissing, just talking. Get to know him as a friend. Then you can decide when our time here ends if you want to make a relationship out of it or if you want to stick with Bobby."

"Well, if I do that then who's to say Bobby isn't doing that?"

"He might. We don't know for sure. But I do know that he'll wait for you, so he'll always be an option for you. Just don't spend all your time thinking about what could be happening at the Villa. Spend time with us girls and make friends with the new boys, hang out, have some laughs. You can have a good time without grafting." She looks at the pool and sighs. She looks at Priya and smiles.

"Thanks, Priya. You actually give really good advice. You're right, I can get to know someone without grafting. I should take this time to unwind from the drama from the past two weeks and just have a good time with my girls." Priya hugs Maizie.

"Now that's my girl, Maizie. Always up for a good time and never let's herself get knocked down." Carl walks over to them.

"Hey girls." He looks at Priya. She raises her eyebrows.

"What?"

"I was hoping I could talk to Maizie." She pouts. 

"Sure, that's cute. I'm gonna go find Felix." She leaves the two of them alone, smiling back at Maizie. He looks at Maizie and looks away, blushing. _**He's so awkward it's adorable.**_

"I, uh, thought it might be nice to have a little chat...just us two...we can go hang out on the swing bed if you'd like." Maizie thinks for a moment.

"Okay, I guess that'd be alright." He leads her over to the swinging bed and they sit down.

"It's nice to have some time alone together." He tucks a curl behind her ear. "You know what I love?"

'What?"

"Riddles." She gave him a questioning look. "Yeah, I find them fascinating and quirky. Plus they keep your mind sharp. I have an app on my phone that won't turn off my alarm until I answer a riddle." She looks at him shocked.

"That honestly sounds terrible." He laughs. 

"It's alright when you start to understand them. Early on though, I did end up smashing a phone because I couldn't figure it out and the alarm wouldn't turn off." She laughs.

"See that would be me. I'm bad at riddles." He smiled at her.

"You seem really intelligent. I bet you could do it. How about this one. Paul's height is six feet, he's an assistant at a butchers shop, and wears a size nine shoes. What does he weigh?" She looks at the ground thinking for a moment.

"Meat. He's a butcher assistant so he weighs meat. Plus it's a riddle so the answer is usually something silly instead of something that would ideally make sense."

"See! You're smarter than you give yourself credit for. You know, it's nice to talk to a girl like you. Someone who's smart, pretty and funny. Someone trustworthy and loyal. You care about people. I could see that from the show. I respect that. Lucas is a lucky guy to be coupled up with you." Maizie rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, Lucas sure is." He raises his eyebrows. "Sorry. Honestly, I don't really like him. As a lad he's alright, but I'm not attracted to him at all. I've been honest with him about it this whole time, but he just decided he wanted to be with me anyway. Regardless, of what I've told him." 

"Well, I figured you weren't happy to be with him. I assume where your heads at is with another lad at the Villa." He gives her a knowing look, making her blush.

"It might be."

"I thought so, you two seem to get on really well. But I just hope you don't put all your eggs in his basket. Who knows what can happen there without you girls. Just please don't write me off yet, just get to know me first. And then on the last day if you decide you don't want me then okay. But I hope I get the chance at least." She thinks for a moment.

"This isn't like the pool when you said nothing would happen and then tried to kiss me is it?" He blushes and chuckles nervously.

"Okay, I meant it when I said I wouldn't do anything. I had no intention of trying it on with you, but I just got caught up in the moment. I realized how close we were and I looked into your eyes. I thought I sensed something between us, so I'm sorry for making you feel uncomfortable." _**I felt it too, but is it really worth throwing everything with Bobby away?**_

"I mean you weren't exactly wrong, it's just Bobby has become very important to me. So being attracted to you just feels weird, like I'm cheating on him. You're right, he could meet someone else who could turn his head. And that scares me, he's the first guy I've let in in a long time. And trusting that he'll stay loyal is really hard for me. Now I have to decide if I can trust someone else and decide if being with them is worth walking away from Bobby." He sits there quietly for a moment.

"My mum always told me that love is always going to be a risk. One day you'll find someone that makes you feel things you never felt before. But that person isn't always the one you're supposed to be with, sometimes they're there to teach you something. Look, I really like you and if you want to just be friends, I can do that. But all I'm asking for is to get to know me, we can go as fast or slow as you want, as long as your comfortable." She sighs.

"I would like to get to know you as a friend."

"That's just fine with me. Now as far as sleeping arrangements, I hope you'll consider me. I promise nothing will happen, unless you want it to. I'll even build a wall out of pillows." She laughs.

"Honestly, I'd be more comfortable with you than any of the other lads." He beams.

"Great. I'm honored then. Do you want to get start getting ready for bed?" She sighs.

"I am pretty tired. It's been a stressful day." She shrugs. "Alright." He takes her hand and leads her inside. After getting dressed Maizie and the rest of the Islanders got into bed. Carl slides in next to her and starts building a wall between them. Maizie laughs. "Hun, you don't have to build a wall. I mean don't be all over me, but you don't need a wall." He smiles.

"Fair enough." He looks into her eyes. "Goodnight, Maizie."

"Goodnight, Carl." The lights go out and she turns over, hugging herself to stop the sadness. She falls asleep holding the ring in her hand.


	20. Bobby: Day 14

Bobby gets up after the girls leave and makes a brew. He watches the sunrise from the daybeds. He hears the other boys get up. Finally, they all come outside. Noah looks at him.

"Where are the girls?" He shrugs.

"They're not here." The rest of the boys looked up, panicking after realizing he meant gone, gone. Just then Bobby gets a text.

 **"Boys, the girls have gone away on a short trip to Casa Amor for a few days. Please go pack their suitcases, then get ready for some new guests to arrive! Include a special surprise for your partner!"** They looked around at each other. Rahim shakes his head.

"Casa Amor?" Noah looks at Bobby.

"So our girls are at another Villa, with a bunch of new boys, grafting on them?" Bobby shrugs.

"I guess so." They stand there a minute, quietly. Gary looks up.

"So do you think these guests we're getting are new girls??" Lucas looked around.

"It's got to be, right?" Rahim looks at them.

"Let's go pack the girls' suitcases and get ready." Gary talks as he looks through Chelsea's clothes.

"So what do you think these new girls are going to be like?" Bobby shrugs.

"Honestly, who knows. But they'll obviously be gorgeous." **_Not as gorgeous as Maizie though._** Lucas stands there a minute.

"Am I the only one who doesn't know what to pack for the girls??" Bobby walks over to Maizie's cupboard. He pulls out a few of her favorite bikini's and dresses. He drops them on the bed.

"These are her favorite's. Don't forget her book. She likes to read early in the morning before everyone else wakes up. Pack some paper and pencils too. She draws when she's mad." Lucas doesn't say anything, he just packs Maizie's stuff. Bobby walks back to Marisol's stuff. **_What kind of surprise are they talking about?? Marisol and I have nothing in common, what should I even send?_** He looks around at their stuff. Gary gets a text.

"Hurry, lads. We have to finish this and get ready. The new girls will be here in an hour!" They quickly finish packing their stuff. Bobby throws in a clean pair of socks and shuts it. Once they were all dressed they stood on the lawn chatting. "So who's ready to meet these girls?" Jakub smiles.

"I can't wait. Five all new, beautiful girls? Bring it on!" Rahim shakes his head.

"I don't know, mate. I'm pretty nervous. I'm not good at flirting." Gary smiles.

"Mate, listen to me and you'll be fine." Bobby laughs.

"Listen to Gary, and you'll be spewing dad jokes." Gary smiles at Bobby.

"Don't get me started on you, Toe Boy." He laughs at him and pats his arm. Gary nods at Noah.

"What about you, mate? Are you cracking on or hanging back?" Noah looks at the ground.

"Honestly, I don't know. I have no clue what to do. I guess I'll just see what happens." Lucas shrugs.

"I'm staying loyal. I don't want Maizie to come back and I've got some other girl on my arm. Plus I know she'll stay loyal." Gary looks around.

"So Lucas is staying loyal, Noah says maybe, Jakub says yes, Rahim says he might try, I'm down to get to know them a bit, what about you Bobby?" Bobby looks up.

"Honestly? I probably won't do any grafting. I think we all know where my heart is." Noah pats Bobby's shoulder. Just then Noah gets a text.

"Alright, guys. This is it. Here they come." They line up. The first girl enters a moment later. She's thick and curvy, with short curly, ginger hair. Her eyes were so blue they almost looked purple. She had freckles on her nose. She eyes Rahim up and down.

"Hi boys. I'm Shannon." The next girl enters. She is slender and toned. She has a beauty mark on her face, the same place Maizie has her lip ring. She has long, warm brown hair. Her eyes looked like honey. She strides in confidently.

"Hey there. I'm Blake." She winks at Lucas and stand by Shannon. The third girls enters. Noah's jaw drops.

"She looks just like Hope." She really did. Same body type, same skin tone, same braids, same smile, even the same eye color. The only difference is her braids hung loosely instead of put up in a bun and she was a few inches shorter. She stops and smiles at the boys. 

"I'm so excited to be here! Oh, I'm Siobhan by the way." As soon as Siobhan stands next to Blake another girl comes onto the lawn. She has long black hair, deep brown eyes, full pink lips, she's tall and slender. She smiles.

"Hello, boys. I'm Sarah." Sarah goes to stand with the other girls right before the next girl enters. She had shoulder length blonde hair, full lips, an hour glass figure, and bright green eyes that popped against her skin tone. She looks up and down the line of boys and smiles.

"How's it going boys? My name is Emily." The last girl approaches.She had wide hips, thick thighs, vibrant blue eyes, rosy cheeks, and black, curly hair. She had a tattoo of flowers on her right thigh. She looks directly at Bobby.

"Hey, Bobby. Nice to see ye again." His jaw drops and everyone turns to look at him. He clears his throat and shakes his head.

"Hi, Samantha." He looks down. _**What the fek. I swear the producers want to make my life hard.**_ The new girls walk over to the boys and Samantha walks right up to Bobby.

"How's it been? We haven't seen each other in what a year?' He clears his throat avoiding her eyes.

"Something like that." Gary looks between them.

"How do you two know each other?" She smiles without looking away from Bobby.

"I was his first girlfriend." He puts a finger up.

"Ye weren't my girlfriend. As I remember we slept together fer a while and when I went to ask ye to be my girlfriend ye ended whatever we had." She arched an eyebrow.

"So ye did have feelings fer me?" He looks at his feet.

"Now's not the time, Sammy." Gary walks over.

"Hey Bobbo. I need some help getting these birds some drinks. Let's go see what we have." He follows Gary inside.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend??" 

"I didn't have a girlfriend. I've never had a girlfriend. Sammy was just a girl I slept with more than twice."

"And what exactly happened between you two?" Bobby sighs rubbing his neck.

"All ye need to know is we slept together fer a few months. I caught feelings and she bailed before I could tell her. I hadn't talked to her since." 

"Do you still have feelings for her?" He shook his head.

"Not at all. The only girl I want is Maizie." 

"Mate, I know you already know this, but you're life sucks." Bobby rolls his eyes.

"I know. I meet the lass of my dreams, I somehow manage to get her to like a lad like me, then some wank makes us break up, then she goes to another Villa where there er definitely better lads, and now my ex friends with benefits shows up. And Maizie is still all I think about." Gary's expression softens.

"You know Maizie. She's the most loyal girl I've ever met. And she's crazy about you, mate. She's probably waiting for you too. You'll be together soon." 

"Thanks, man. I guess we better get these to the girls. Does that sound weird to ye too? Call them the girls but they're not our girls." He shakes his head and picks up a couple drinks. They head back outside. Bobby sits between Noah and Gary. Emily looks at Rahim.

"So you're into golf, right Ibrahim?" He nods.

"Yeah, that's right. I'm a professional golfer." She bats her eyelashes.

"I love golf, but I'm just no good at it. Maybe you can show me how sometime?" Ibrahim blushes.

"Uh, yeah, sure. I'd love to." She smiles and stands up and reaches for his hand. He follows her a few steps away. She stands with her feet far apart. She swings like she's swinging a golf club, but she puts way too much force in it and looses her balance. Rahim catches her with one arm under her back and the other on her hand. She smiles.

"My hero." He helps her stand up. "I told you I was a rubbish golfer. My legs are always so open." Bobby's head snaps up. _**Wait what?**_ Rahim gives her some tips on her stance. She pushes her ass into Rahim as he stands behind her. "Are you sure you don't want me to open my legs for you?" Bobby's jaw dropped. He looks and all the other boys were just as surprised. Rahim doesn't pick up on the flirting. He keeps going on about golfing for a few more minutes before Emily gives up and walks away. The boys busted up laughing. Rahim looked at them.

"What? What's so funny?" Gary finally stops laughing long enough to talk.

"Bruv, she was grafting on you. Hardcore." He starts laughing again. Rahim looks at them confused, finally realizing what had just happened. He sits down frowning. Sammy walks up to Bobby.

"Wanna go have a chat?" Lucas gets a text.

"Looks like we can't." Lucas reads it out.

 **"Boys, it's time to get to know the new girls better. Get ready for a round of speed dating! #icebreaker #cocktailshaker."** Jakub smiles.

"Yes, it's finally time to get to know these gorgeous women." He bites his lip looking at all the girls. They make way to the challenge platform and see six tables set up. The boys go sit down at a table. When the buzzer sounds the girls choose their first boy. Emily sat at his table first. He smiles.

"So ye chose me fer ye first victim?" He winks at her, making her giggle.

"You're much cuter in person. So obviously I've been watching the show and I know loads about you. But you don't know anything about me. Ask away." He smiles.

"Alright, what do ye do on the outside?" 

"Oh, I dress up as a sexy Barney for bachelor parties." His eyebrows shot up. "I'm kidding!" He laughed.

"That was a good one." She smiled. 

"I know. But for real I work at a hospital too, I'm a pediatrics nurse." 

"Nice. Isn't that hard though?" She shrugs.

"It definitely isn't for the weak. But it's also a lot of fun. I get to make kids laugh and play games all day. But there are those special kids that you can't help but love. It's usually the terminal cases. So losing them is always hard. But I also help a lot of kids get better." The buzzer sounds. 

"See you next round." She smiles and gets up. Siobhan sits down. 

"Well, if it isn't Sweet Cheeks Bobby." 

"Wait what?"

"You don't know?" She laughs. "Oh my god. They call you Sweet Cheeks Bobby." He winces.

"Do I want to know why?"

"Probably not, but I'll tell you anyway. It's those spicy sex scenes. Your bum has made a few appearances." He blushes and slaps his forehead.

"That's, uh, not what I was expecting." She laughs.

"Don't worry, everybody loves it! You have quite a fan base. Let's just say if you and Maizie don't work out, you'll have thousands of other girls who would definitely be eager to take her place." He smiles.

"That's sweet, I think, but no one can take her place. She's one of a kind. I just hope she chooses me."

"Aww, you're so cute. I can say with confidence she's already chosen you, babes."

"Wait, what? How?" The buzzer sounds. She gets up and walks away.

"I'll tell you next time." Samantha sits down next. He sighs and looks away.

"I thought I'd never be able to get this moment. Look, Bobby, I know there's a lot of history between us. And I don't want us to fight this whole time. I just came on here to reconnect, as friends. I don't know how to get a hold of ye anymore. I've missed ye." He sighs.

"Dinnae ken, Sammy."

"Bobby, come on. We've been friends since we were like six. And then we had a misunderstanding and stopped talking. Now I just want my friend Bobby back." 

"We'll see how things go. No promises." 

"Okay, that's a start. Now tell me, how is Olly doing?"

"He's, uh, he's good. He was in college."

"Was?" He clears his throat.

"Yeah, uh, he dropped out to help take care of Maw. She, uh, she has cancer." She touches his hand, he pulls it back and puts it in his lap.

"I'm sorry, hun. I know how close ye are." He looks down at the table. "Hey, do ye remember that time when we went to the school dance together, and we toilet papered Principle Smith's office?" He smiles.

"Yeah, my Maw grounded me ferever. If I wasn't an adult now I'm pretty sure I'd still be grounded." She laughs.

"But yer Da thought it was hilarious." Bobby laughed.

"That he did. He always backed me up on my jokes." She smiled. 

"He taught ye yer jokes. And yer magic tricks. I saw ye still knew how to do those. By the way ye look better in Priya's dress than she does." He laughed and shrugged.

"It made Maizie snort, that's all that mattered." The buzzer goes off again. 

"See ye soon, Robbie." He rolled his eyes.

"Don't use that again." She smiles and walks away. Blake sits down.

"I think we can help each other out." 

"Um, hi to ye too." She smiles.

"Sorry. Hi. But I think we can help each other here." 

"Oh yeah, how's that?" 

"I've got my eye on Lucas and you want Maizie. Simple. Help me win him over." 

"How am I supposed to do that? We hate each other." She laughs.

"He's jealous a girl like Maizie likes someone like you over him. His ego is bruised."

"Hey, I think she deserves better than me too. I don't know why she picked me." Blake smiles.

"Bobby, you're sweet, sexy, funny, obviously good in bed. You're attentive, encouraging, caring. You're every girls dream. If it wasn't for Maizie, I'd be all over you. But I can see she is completely in love with you. Even if she's too scared to fully admit it. I can't go behind a girl's back like that. Even if some can." She glances at Sammy talking to Rahim.

"It doesn't matter what any other girl says or does, Maizie is the only girl I want. She's it. If it doesn't work with her then I'm out."

"You'd leave the Villa because of her?"

"Aye. She's the only one that has ever made me feel the way I do. When I picture the future, she's always in it. So if she decides she doesn't want me, I won't make her choose me. If she decides she want someone else, I'll step aside and let her be happy. But I can't watch another man hold her." 

"Wow. You love her." His eyes went wide. "Bobby, you love her and she loves you. The fact you two haven't said this yet is a shock to me. But hiding from those feelings isn't going to make it less real. If you want her in your life you're going have to face these feelings."

"How is it with every chat I have with ye girls it comes back to Maizie. Except Sammy." Blake rolls her eyes.

"Shocker. Sammy didn't want to talk about the girl you're crazy about." The buzzer sounds again and she gets up. Shannon sits down.

"Let's skip the small talk. I'm not interested in you and you aren't interested in me. I'm a professional poker player, I'm from Ireland and as long as you bake, we'll be friends." He smiles at her.

"Yer somethin else, Shannon." She shrugs,

"I know. I'm not like the rest of these girls. The sparkly outfits and gossip annoys me. I get enough of all that when I work." 

"So who're ye interested in then?" 

"Rahim. Trust me, I can turn his head." He smiles.

"I have no doubt about that. I think ye'd be good fer him." A smile tugs on the corner of her mouth.

"Thanks, Cake Man." 

"Cake Man. I like it." The buzzer sounds again. He drags through another round with each girl. They were all actually okay. Even Sammy laid off on the flirting. When the final buzzer sounds he breathes a sigh of relief. Everyone else heads for the pool, but he walks away to the roof terrace. He sits down on the bench and thought about what Blake said. **_We're not even officially boyfriend and girlfriend. How can I tell her I love her when I can't even take that step with her?_** The roof top door opens, Sammy is standing there. 

"Thought I'd find ye up here." He doesn't say anything. "Ye know what this reminds me of?" He still doesn't say anything. "It reminds me of that night."

"What night?"

"The night we first saw each other differently." He shakes his head.

"Sammy, I'm not doing this with ye." 

"Doing what? We're talking."

"Ye can talk all ye want but I'm not doing this. This isn't going to work the way ye want it to. I'm in love with Maizie."

"Bobby, please. Ye don't fall in love. I've learned that. Yer not in love with her."

"I don't need to explain how much I love her to ye. All I care about is her coming home so we can be together again." He gets up and walks away. He makes it back downstairs where the others are all talking by the pool. Blake is talking to Lucas as they dip their feet in the pool. For the first time in the Villa, Lucas looked genuinely happy. Emily walks up to him.

"Hey! I was wondering where you got off to." He smiled.

"Trying to clear my head."

"Ah, you're thinking of Maizie. Come on." She takes his arm and leads him to the daybeds. "Alright, tell me what's wrong." He sighs.

"Everything. Maizie and I get pulled apart, twice, then I find out she's been taken to another Villa with other lads that I'm sure are a better fit fer her. And now my ex friends with benefits won't back off. I feel like the producers have something against me specifically." She laughs.

"I wish I could tell you that it gets easier, but it doesn't. It will be over soon and she'll be back here with you. Then the two of you can be together."

"If someone else doesn't turn her head."

"No one will. You don't see the way she talks about you or looks at you when you aren't looking. And the Hideaway, ugh it was like a cinema. The strong emotions she has for you, I've never seen anything like it. The moment you met the sparks just flew. That is literally a once in a lifetime chance. And she's not letting you go anytime soon." She takes his hand. "And if you need to cheering up we can always have a silly face competition. But I should warn you, I'm an undefeated champion." She winks at him and walks away. _**If it wasn't fer Maizie she'd have a shot.**_ He goes and joins Lucas and Gary in the pool. For once Bobby and Lucas got along really well. It finally became time to get dressed for the evening. Bobby was sitting in the dressing room looking in the mirror. Noah came up to him.

"You alright, man?" 

"If I said aye, would ye believe me?" Noah smiles.

"Nope. But I get it. We're in the same situation right now. Well, mostly. You and Maizie were better than ever when you two got split up." Bobby looks at him.

"Thanks fer the reminder." Noah chuckles.

"Sorry. But what I mean is I know what it feels like. If you ever want to talk just let me know. I've got your back." He pats Bobby's shoulder and they head outside. Samantha walked up to him.

"I don't have the headspace fer this right now, Sam." 

"Bobby, wait. Just listen. I'm sorry about earlier. It's just I have so many unanswered questions. I just want some answers. Can we please just talk?" He sighs pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Okay, fine." She leads him to the firepit. 

"Were ye really going to ask me to be yer girlfriend?" He sighs.

"Aye." 

"So ye did have feelings fer me?"

"Aye."

"Do ye still?"

"No."

"Was it love?" He thinks a moment.

"No." 

"Why didn't ye call me?" 

"Ye said not to. Ye know I'm not going to do something like that. When a lass says not to talk to her, ye don't. Ye don't push someone."

"Ye pushed Maizie."

"When?"

"When she caught ye and Lottie on the roof terrace." He shakes his head.

"That was different."

"How? She said leave her alone and ye didn't."

"Cause I knew she was pissed but she still wanted to talk to me, she just was scared to. She doesn't like admitting her feelings. But if ye met her ye'd know she doesn't let anyone tell her what to do. If she thinks yer out of line she'll tell ye."

"Do ye know what happened with her ex?"

"Why? Haven't they shown that?" She shakes her head.

"No. There's a lot of rumors online, but no one has confirmed anything."

"I mean that's good. But I can't say what, it's not my place. The only time I talk about it is if she tells me it's okay. It's her past, her story not mine." She stares at him in awe. He chuckles. "What?" 

"Ye've changed. This girl has changed ye. Yer still a goofball, but ye've grown up. Yer mature now, yer still sweet and caring, but yer more mature. I think ye grew some more freckles though." He cocks his head.

"What? Where?" She poked the tip of his nose.

"Boop." He laughs.

"That was a smooth one."

"Ye know who ye remind me of now?"

"Who?"

"Yer Da. Yer so much like him now. Yer sweet and funny, smart, caring. But yer also strong and confident." 

"Dinnae ken bout that. He was really something special. I wish I could be like him." She smiles and gently lays her hands on his.

"Robbie, yer more like him than ye know. Ye walk into a room and people just take notice, ye always make everyone feel better, ye just radiate confidence, plus ye look just like him. Like exactly, just younger." He sits there quietly a minute.

"I can't believe ye just called me Robbie. Ugh, that sounds so weird now." She laughs.

"Hey, ye said I could so I will."

"That was when we were like ten though. I like Bobby much better."

"What about Robert?"

"The only people that calls me Robert are Maw and Maizie. And they only call me that when they're really mad at me. Which believe me happens often. I mean, it is me. I screw up a lot."

"Well, does she fergive ye?"

"Aye. Somehow she finds it in her to fergive me. I don't know why, but she does. I really don't deserve her. She's the most amazing person I've ever met. She's been through so much and she still has such a kind heart. Ye think I'm confident, but if ye met her she'd put me to shame. When she walks into a room everyone doesn't notice, they stare. Everything about her is so captivating. Especially her eyes. Her eyes will make ye get lost." She smiles at him.

"Look at ye. I do believe Robert McKenzie has finally fallen in love. I never thought I'd see the day." He blushes. Lucas walks over to him.

"Moved on already?" Bobby looked at him.

"What?"

"It just looks like you two are pretty cozy. I guess that means you're not as in love with her as you thought. You moved on pretty fast. I shouldn't be surprised though, you did the same thing with Lottie and Priya." Bobby stands up.

"Mate, I'd shut up if I were ye. Ye don't know what yer talking about. Maizie is the only one I want."

"Yeah, right. You're over here grafting with your ex the same day Maizie leaves."

"I'm not grafting on her and she's not my e . I haven't moved onto anyone. We were talking about my parents. And fer the record ye have no clue what went down with Priya or Lottie so ye have no right to keep throwing that in my face. That's the only thing ye have to hold against me, yet ye've got it all wrong. Why do ye hate me so much when I haven't done a thing to ye?" Noah stands between them.

"Lads, let's not get into this now." They ignored him.

"Oh really. Tell me what happened then."

"I don't owe ye a damn thing, especially an explanation of something that doesn't involve ye."

"Then I'm going to assume there is no other explanation and I'm right. You're nothing, she deserves better than you. You can't keep it in your pants and truly stay loyal."

"Keep it in my pants, mate, what're ye talking about? Maizie is the only one I've slept with the entire time I've been here. And yer dead wrong about Priya and Lottie. Since yer so insistent fine. Lottie was concerned about me and checked on me. We both made a mistake and kissed each other. Immediately, we regretted it. But we were coupled up, so is it really a crime to see if ye have something with the person yer coupled up with? That's what Maizie told me herself. She's not mad about that, me and her have already talked about that. As fer Priya, that was all Priya. Everyone involved knows that. The only people it matters to is Maizie, Rahim, Priya and myself. She knew I didn't fancy her and knew I didn't want to kiss her. She had a lapse of judgement because she was upset and hurt. Now will ye lay off?"

"No, because you still don't get it. You don't deserve Maizie. She deserves much better than you. You aren't good enough for her. She deserves someone who can give her everything she wants." 

"Ye think I don't know how incredible she is? I may not have money, or be able to give her nice things, but I can give her myself. That's exactly what she wants. I decide my worth and I am good enough fer her. Ye think ye know her but ye don't. Ye depend on yer money to do the talking, but that won't work in here. In here ye need to get to know someone with what ye have, yerself. Yer money doesn't define yer worth, ye do. If ye want to find someone and have a real connection then ye need to try being who ye are, not what ye have. And then hope when ye make that connection someone else won't couple with her because they think they know better than she does. Ye let yer jealousy decide yer actions, and that's not a good way to start off any relationship. And now yer the cause fer her unhappiness. Have ye thought how it made her feel? She was happy with me, she wanted to be with me, she didn't want anyone else. And then ye make a decision fer her because ye thought ye knew what she wanted better than her. But ye didn't. Ye said I'm like her ex, but ye don't know her ex. Her ex made her feel like she didn't have control over her own life. Her opinion didn't matter. And that's exactly what ye did. Ye ignored what she wanted and did what ye wanted instead. Ye really think making her do what ye want is how ye win her over? Lay off and let us be happy, mate. She wants only me and I want only her. Why does it have to be what ye want?" He looked around, everyone was watching them. He walked away before anyone else could talk. He went to the roof terrace, he kicked the bench in frustration. He ran his hands through his hair. Gary walks out on the roof terrace. He doesn't say anything, he just sits down on the bench. He waits for Bobby to talk.

"I'm sorry if I ruined the mood. I'm just done letting people tell me I'm not good enough. I was tired of him always taking a jab at me. I'm not gonna let anyone walk all over me anymore. I am good enough fer her. She thinks so and that's all that matters. I can give her what she wants." He looks up and Gary is smiling. "What're ye smiling about??" Gary laughs.

"You sound like Maizie right now. It's nice. She taught you to stand up for yourself. I've been wondering when you were finally going to tell him off. I'm glad you did it. She was wondering when you were going to. She hates how you let him get in your head and walk all over you, but she thought you should be the one to fight that battle. She didn't want to do it for you, she wanted you to learn your worth on your own time. Like you waited for her to learn hers." Bobby smiled.

"I guess she did. She's clever. I'm never going to love anyone like I love her." Gary raised his eyebrows.

"So you finally admit you love her? Took long enough!" Bobby laughs.

"How does everyone know this before I did?" 

"Uh, because you're dumb when it comes to birds." 

"She's going to be mad she missed it isn't she?"

"Oh yeah, without a doubt. She may even make you do it again so she can see it." Bobby looks up at the stars.

"I miss her."

"I know you do, mate." After a moment Gary clears his throat. "So, sleeping arrangements. Basically, everyone else already paired up. Except Sammy. But I do think she finally realizes she's not turning your head. So you should be safe."

"I hope so. If she tries to seduce me I'm getting into yer bed with ye. I'd rather cuddle a gorilla."

"I am not a gorilla! Why does everyone keep saying that?" They laugh as they get up and head inside. Everyone else is already getting ready for bed. After he brushes his teeth he gets into bed next to Sammy. She goes to cuddle up to him. He sits up.

"Hold on there. No cuddling. These arms are strictly fer Maizie."

"But we're just friends so it won't turn into anything."

"Well if I cuddled friends I'd be in Gary's bed cuddling him right now." Noah looked up and put his arms up.

"What about me, mate?"

"Alright fine. I'll cuddle both of ye. We'll make a Bobby sandwich." He wiggles his eyebrows, making everyone laugh. Even Lucas. The lights finally went out. He stared out the window looking at the stars until he finally fell asleep, dreaming of Maizie.


	21. Bobby: Day 15

Bobby sits on the roof terrace watching the sunrise. Their first kiss comes to his mind every time he goes out there. The sunlight hit her face perfectly, making her skin glow and her eyes pop. He can almost feel her lips against his. He replays every moment they shared together. He loved everything about her. Her smile, her messy curls, her dimples, the way she bites her lip, the way her eyes sparkle, the way she snorts when she laughs really hard. He remembered her face when their eyes first met. _**She felt it too. She tried to hide it, but she felt it. I've been in love with this girl since the moment I saw her. Literal love at first sight. And now she's off to another Villa getting grafted on. I bet at least half of the lads there want her. Has it really only been one day?**_ His thoughts are interrupted by the door to the roof terrace shutting. He looks up and sees Lucas standing there.

"I'm not getting into it this early, mate. So whatever ye wanna say save it fer later, yeah?" Lucas clears his throat.

"I came here to apologize." Bobby looks at him. Lucas sighs. "I've been thinking about what you said last night and you're right. I depend too much on my money to win a girl over. I really do want to make a real connection, but I don't know how. And I thought if I couldn't get a girl like Maizie to even consider me then how could I make anyone? I was jealous because I felt like I could offer her more than you could. But I've been acting like an arrogant jerk who was too stupid to see what was happening between you two. I shouldn't have chosen her. I just thought that maybe if I coupled up with her, she would have to get to know me, and then maybe we would be a better fit than you two. I didn't consider how it would make her feel."

"And ye didn't figure it out when she literally yelled at ye? I've seen her pretty mad, but damn." Lucas laughed.

"I mean at least you know she can hold her own."

"Mate, I've always known that. She doesn't need me trying to save her. She needed to save herself and just have someone there to support her. If there's anything I've learned with Maizie it's that girls don't need a man. For literally anything. They're one-hundred percent capable of doing literally everything without us. Even have babies. So a lot of times they're just looking fer someone to do life with."

"That doesn't sound like any of the girls I've met."

"Because ye were using yer money to do the talking. Here ye need to be yerself, here it's all about connections. Just get to know people and see how ye get on and what ye have in common."

"You make it sound so easy." Bobby laughed.

"It was the hardest thing I've ever done. I never wanted to have a relationship, not because I thought it was pointless or stupid. But cause I was scared to let someone in. When someone ye love leaves, no matter what way they leave, it destroys ye. I've seen someone go through that pain, and I didn't want to feel that pain."

"Yet you fell for Maizie?"

"Mate, the second I saw her something changed. The more I talked to her the more I liked her. And then when she kissed me fer the first time it was over. I completely fell fer her. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. Moving in together, marriage, kids, everything. I want it with her. I never thought about that with anyone. But with her it's not scary. What's scary is losing her."

"So what should I do then? If I choose one of these other girls and Maizie stays loyal, then she'll be left single and might get sent home. If I stay with her and she brings a guy back, I'll be single and might get sent home." 

"I can't make that decision. Whatever happens we'll deal with it when we get there. But fer now all ye need to think about is what ye want. I know it's hard, but ye can't live each day worrying about the future. Tomorrow is never promised." Bobby looked at Lucas. "So has anyone caught yer eye? I might be able to play wingman and help ye out." Lucas smiles.

"I kind of like Blake. She's drop dead gorgeous, and funny and smart. I think I'd like to see where it goes." Bobby pats his back.

"Alright, so ye chose good because I already know she likes ye."

"How?"

"She told me. So I'd say yer chances er pretty good. Now it's just getting to know her."

"Thanks, man. I really am sorry. I normally don't act like that but this place just messes with your head."

"We're all good. The past is in the past." Bobby stands up and stretches. "We'll I'm gonna go bake something. Shannon said as long as I baked we'd be friends and honestly I don't want to know what it's like to not be here friend." Lucas laughs.

"Maybe I can help." Bobby looks at him.

"You bake?" Lucas gives an embarrassed smile.

"No, but I thought it would be polite to offer." Bobby laughs and puts his arm around him.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I got this." They walk downstairs together. Shannon, Sarah and Emily stop talking when the boys enter the kitchen. Bobby leans on the counter with his elbows, resting his head in his hands. He bats his eyelashes. "So, what're we talking bout?" The girls smile at him. Emily doesn't say anything but looks at Lucas. Lucas raises his eyebrows.

"I think I'm going to go find Blake. Catch you later, Bobbo." 

"Later, mate." Sarah raises her eyebrows at Bobby.

"Bobbo? Are you two getting along now?"

"Aye, we talked it out. Anyway, time to spill some tea." The girls looked at him. "What? Maizie taught it to me. It means what's the gossip." He blushes a little. Emily smiles.

"You're adorable, Bobby. Anyway, I was just telling the girls about last night. Things might've happened with Jakub." 

"Ooh. Spicy. Big bits er little bits?" She bites her lip mischievously. 

"Big bits." 

"Ooh, get it. So ye think there's something between the two of ye?" She thinks a moment.

"Maybe. I'd definitely like to try and find out." He starts getting his baking stuff out. Shannon looked at him.

"What're you doing?"

"I'm baking, duh. I don't want to find out what it's like to not be yer friend." He winks at her. "Want to help?" Emily and Sarah smile.

"Yes! What should we do?" 

"Emily, ye can start melting the sugar in the pot right there. When it's all melted add butter and heavy cream. Then bring it to a boil and take it off the stove and add salt. Everything is already measured out. Sarah, ye can come over here and start helping me with the dough." The girls get to work. "So, Shannon, how's it with Rahim?" 

"Good. His chat isn't all there, but he is charming. I like him." 

"Heard enough about Violet Man yet?" 

"Not yet, but I will be very soon by the looks of it."

"Ye know how to keep him from talking about Violet Man?" 

"No, what?"

"Keep his lips busy doing something else." He wiggles his eyebrows.

"You're the worst. So what're you making me?"

"Salted caramel cookies."

"Ooh. We're going to be good friends." He smiles. He stands behind Sarah helping her with the dough. Sarah looks at him, she has flour on her cheek.

"Have you ever thought about opening your own bakery?" He smiles and wipes it off her cheek with his finger, making her blush. _**I didn't mean to make her uncomfortable.**_

"Aye, Maizie thinks I should too. I've thought about it fer years. But it's going to have to wait until my Maw is better. Everything I make goes to helping her out right now." Emily put her hand on her heart.

"Maizie is so lucky. Guys like you are hard to find. Right girls?" Shannon and Sarah nod. Sarah meets Bobby's eyes. _**Wait, am I missing something?**_

"Sure are. Why do you think we're here." After the cookies are done Bobby pulls them out of the oven. He let's them sit a couple minutes before he starts taking them off the baking sheet. He holds the plate up to Shannon. She takes one and bites into it. 

"Oh my god, Bobby. This is amazing." He smiles.

"This friendship is off to a good start." Once they put the rest of the cookies away they head outside. They chatted about their first dates, their first kiss. Which Bobby hated talking about. Siobhan looked at him.

"How do you not remember your first kiss?? That's like the foundation of puberty." He shrugs.

"I got really, really drunk." Sarah raised her hand half way.

"Same, to be honest." She smiles meeting Bobby's eyes again. _**See, I'm not the only one. Wow, her eyes are really pretty. They're like a warm brown instead of just brown. Oh, shit I'm staring.**_ He looks away. They're interrupted by Bobby getting a text.

"Guys! We're going to be having a competition with Casa Amor! Whoever wins is getting a party. They're going to text each of us a challenge one at a time and whoever finishes the challenges the fastest wins. It says to go over to the bean bags and wait fer the first challenge." Sarah sits next to Bobby, accidently brushing his hand with hers. He looks up and sees her looking at him. He blushes and looks away. _**Fek, here we go again.**_ Jakub gets the first challenge.

"The shortest girl has to kiss the tallest guy. Well obviously I'm the tallest. So which girl is the shortest?" Siobhan raises her hand.

"That's me!" She gets up and runs over to Jakub. He picks her up and kisses her, drawing it out. Emily stares open mouthed. Bobby coughs.

"Alright, let's keep going." They pull apart and sit down, smiling at each other. Rahim gets the next challenge.

"The first islanders to have an underwater kiss." Sarah grabs Bobby's hand and drags him to the pool. She pulls him under and wraps her arms around him kissing him. Her lips are soft, he slowly wraps his arms around her waist. **_She's a good kisser. Wait, fek, no. Stop kissing her._** He pulls away. A minute later they break through the surface of the water. They walk back to the bean bags and sit down just as Gary gets a text.

"The oldest girl has to do five sex positions with the youngest boy." Bobby smiles.

"Oh, spicy. Ibrahim is the youngest lad who is the oldest girl?" Emily raises her hand and smiles. She takes Rahim's hand and leads him away from the bean bags and lays him down. She sits on him backwards, turning back and winking at him. "Reverse cowgirl, nice. That's one." She lays down and pulls him on top of him. He blushes. 

"Oh my." She giggles. He clear his throat. "That's, uh, two." He sits up and pulls her up and turns her over on all four. Jakub smiles.

"Doggy style. That's three." She stands up and pulls him up. She jumps into his arms and wraps her legs around his waist. Shannon looks at them.

"I don't think that's a real position." Ibrahim clears his throat again.

"I, uh, I've actually done this one. So that's four." He gently puts her down. She gently pushes on his shoulders making him sit down and straddles him. She's inches from his face. She smiles.

"That's five." She winks at him and gets up, sauntering over to the bean bags. Sammy gets the next text.

"Gary has to give a girl a lap dance." He smiles.

"Mate, I'm so down for this." He walks up to Sammy and starts grinding on her lap. He looks over his shoulder. "Like the view from back there?" She laughs.

"Ye actually have a nice bum." He finishes, laughing. Lucas gets the next challenge.

"I have to kiss a girl for thirty seconds." Blake raises her hand.

"I'll do it, babes." They start kissing as the others start counting down. Gary smiles.

"That's ten seconds!" Jakub frowns slightly.

"They seem to be enjoying this." Gary looks at him.

"You're one to talk, mate." Finally, the thirty seconds end and they pull apart. Noah gets the next challenge.

"I have to give one of the girls a piggy back ride around the lawn." Siobhan raises her hand.

"Oh, oh! Me!" He stands up smiling and takes her hand.

"Come on then." She beams and he squats down so she can climb onto his back. She laughs as he runs around the lawn. He actually looks like he's enjoying himself. They make their way back to the bean bag. As he helps her down she trips. He catches her by the arms and pulls her up. She's stands in front of him her face in his chest. She looks up at him, he gets a weird look on his face then clears his throat. "Right. Good one." He lets her go and sits down. Sarah gets the next text.

"I have to make one of the boys blush." She smiles and gets in front of Bobby. She straddles him and whispers in his ear. "Too bad I didn't get to bring any of my...toys. I could show you just how freaky I can get." He blushes. His voice cracked.

"Oh my." She laughs and sits back down on her bean bag. Sammy glares at Sarah who just winks at her. He clears his throat. Shannon gets the next challenge.

"Eww. Every Islander has to suck the toe of another Islander. Yeah, I'm not doing that." Bobby smiles.

"Come on, ye have to or we won't win the cocktail party!" She sighs.

"Fine." Gary nods at Bobby.

"It's like they made this challenge just for you, mate." Bobby smiles.

"How did I get this reputation with feet?" The other Islanders wasted no time choosing someone. Sammy took Bobby's foot, and gently sucks on his big toe. She looks up meeting his eyes as she sucks. He looks away blushing. _**Oddly enough, that reminds me of the way Maizie looked at me the first time we were together.**_ She takes his toe out of her mouth and smiles.

"Look familiar?"

"Not in the way yer thinking." She glared at him. After everyone sucks a toe they all sit down laughing. Bobby gets the last challenge.

"The last challenge is Seventh Heaven. One girl chooses one boy and goes to the Hideaway with them. They spend time there alone for as long as it takes everyone else to do seven push ups, seven star jumps, and seven burpees." Sammy jumps to her feet and drags Bobby behind her without another word. _**What the fek.**_ She pulls him into the room and pushes him against the wall. "Sam, what're-" She kisses him, making him stop talking. She wraps her arms around his neck. _**What the hell is going on with these girls? Did I all of a sudden become sexy?**_ He holds up his arms, refusing to take it further. It flooded him with mixed memories of their time together, and all his time with Maizie. _**These girls want to kill me. Nah, they want to die. Maizie would easily take em down.**_ She presses her body into his, lifting one leg up and moving his hand to hold it. _**What the fek is this girl doing?**_ He gently takes her shoulders and makes her pull away from him. "What the hell are ye doing?"

"Don't act like ye didn't like it. Yer blushing. Didn't it remind ye of all the times we were together." He blushes harder, making her smile. 

"I didn't like it though, it feels wrong. It's not how it used to be, I don't feel like that about ye anymore. I don't want to be with ye. I want to be with Maizie."

"Do ye really think she didn't do any of those challenges? She could've been doing any of those kisses, or the sex positions, or the blushing one. And ye don't know what she could've done fer the blushing one. Besides, ye let Sarah snog ye so ye can't be that in love with her."

"Would ye stop trying to get in my head like that? Ye don't know her. And ye talking about her like that isn't going to help ye get me back. She's the one I want. And anything either of us did today that specifically said ye had to kiss someone isn't going to break us up. This challenge never said we had to kiss, just that we had to sit up here until they finished. Regardless, everything ye and Sarah have done to me feel wrong. If it's not Maizie I don't want it. I want her and only her."

"Please, it can't be that serious."

"It is though. I mean I gave her my necklace. Ye know how much it means to me." She looks at him surprised.

"The one with yer Da's ring on it?? Why'd ye give it to her? What if she loses it or breaks it? Yer Maw is gonna be pissed! It meant a lot to her too!"

"I gave it to her because I wanted to show her how serious I am about being with her. She'll take care of it, I know her. And Maw isn't gonna be mad. She loves Maizie. And she knows I wouldn't give it away unless I trusted the person I gave it to. Samantha, I'm sorry but I don't have feelings fer ye anymore. I only have feelings fer Maizie. I don't mind being yer friend but that won't happen if ye don't stop this. Nothing is ever going to happen between us again." The doors open and the others are looking at them. Lucas swats Jakub's arm.

"See, I told you they wouldn't do anything." All the other girls look at Bobby's lips and then glare at Sammy. Sarah speaks up. 

"Come on, guys. Let's all go back outside while we wait to hear about the results." Emily takes Bobby's hand as they all walk outside, leading him away from Sammy. Emily, Sarah and Bobby all sit down on the daybed. "Okay, Bobs, spill the tea." He sighs.

"There's nothing to spill. As soon as she pulled me in there she pushed me against the wall and kissed me." Emily and Sarah look at each other, then back to Bobby. "What? That's the truth. I pulled her off of me and told her to stop that. I told her I don't want to be with her and I don't have feelings with her. Whatever I used to feel is gone and Maizie is the only one I want now. What do I need to do to make her stop? Yell at her? She's really starting to make me uncomfortable. She's not turning my head. No one is. I don't just like Maizie, I love her. I want to spend the rest of my life with her and give her every part of me." Sarah shrugged.

"Hun, you're just going to have to tell her exactly what you told us. If she doesn't lay off maybe one of us can be your buffer. Like the person who keeps her away from you."

"That's sweet but I can't do that. Ye girls want to make it into the Villa, I can't ask ye to stay with me just to keep Sam away. Ye deserve yer chance to make it happen with one of the other lads." Sarah looked down at her hands drawing shapes on the bed.

"I'm not hitting it off with anyone, so it wouldn't effect me. Gary is a nice lad, but we just don't have a spark. And I don't like anyone else here. Except Noah but he's like you, in love with Hope and counting down the days until he sees her again. So for me I'd rather spend the rest of my time here making sure you feel comfortable." He sighs.

"It doesn't feel right. Ye deserve yer chance, not to waste yer time on me." She shakes her head.

"I'm not wasting my time. I'm helping a friend feel more comfortable. I'd do the exact same thing for a girl. I don't think anyone should have to live with someone that makes feel uncomfortable." Emily nods.

"Same, bitch." They smile at each other and bump the sides of their fists. "He's not going to tell you to do it Sarah. But there's Sammy now, just go tell her Bobby's switching to you." Sarah smiles and gets up and runs off before Bobby can say anything. He watches as she walks up to Sammy and talks to her. Gary walks over to the daybeds and sits down with Emily and Bobby. He nods at Sarah and Sammy talking.

"What's going on there?" Bobby winces.

"Oh, uh, Sarah volunteered to couple up with me to get Sammy off my back. She completely decided it on her own. I told her no." Emily nods.

"Sorry Gar Bear, it's true. She says there's no sparks with you." He shrugs.

"Ah, it's alright. I'm not mad. She's right, there's nothing special there." Sarah walks over, they turn to see Sam storming away. Gary smiles and nods in Sam's direction. "So, how'd it go?" Sarah winces. "It's fine, luv. They already told me what was happening. I'm not mad." She lets out a sigh of relief.

"It went about as good as you could expect. She asked why he wanted to switch, I told her she won't stop trying to suck his face off when he specifically says no. No means no. She called me a bitch, I laughed, she stormed away. Same old same old." Bobby smiles.

"Well, I appreciate it." They hear giggling and look over at the firepit and see Jakub and Siobhan sitting there alone. He has a hand on her thigh. He leans in close to her and whispers something. Making her blush. "Uh oh. Looks like I'm not the only one switching." Emily turns and looks at them, her jaw dropping. 

"What the fuck? Is he serious right now? He's going to sleep with me then pie me off the next day???" She turns and looks at them. "He could've at least been honest about it. If he just wanted to get his dick wet he should've just said so. I mean I wouldn't have slept with him at that point but at least he could say he was being honest." Bobby shrugs.

"I mean ye'd be surprised how many girls are still willing to be a one night stand. I always told them I wouldn't be reaching out again and they still went fer it." Gary nods.

"Same here. Although I don't know how Bobby managed, he has no game." 

"I have game. I mean I managed to get Maizie to like me. I don't know how but I did."

"Mate, that was a miracle. No one gets that." Gary smiles and nudges him. Sarah smiled.

"Alright then let's see it. What're you're moves?" Bobby shakes his head.

"Can't do that, then ye'll be fallin in love with me." She laughs.

"Oh, someone is cocky." Emily bites her lip.

"From what we've seen he really is." Gary shrugs.

"From what we've heard and seen he is." He blushes. He quickly looks at Gary.

"Wait seen? What did ye see?" Gary laughs.

"Remember when you came out here to talk to Maizie when everyone voted for you to go talk to her?" Bobby nods. "Well, after a while we made the mistake of looking at the window to see what was going on. I'm just saying by the looks of her clawing the fuck out of your back, it must've been pretty damn good." He blushes. "And then there was the roof terrace."

"Mate, do ye follow me around waiting to watch me have sex?" They all laugh. Sarah leans in.

"If you think that was saucy you should've seen the Hideaway. Now that was hot." His eyes went big.

"Wait, how much of that did they show??" The girls laugh.

"Oh honey, they showed us all four times." Gary raises his eyebrows.

"Four times??? Mate, are you an animal or what???" Bobby laughs and covers his face blushing.

"When it's that good, ye do it as much as she wants. I'm not going to turn Maizie down...ever. She's the animal. Don't tell her I said that though. She will literally kill me." He leans back and rests on his elbow. Gary looks at him.

"Out of curiosity, how many times have you two done it?" Bobby smiles.

"If ye promise to swear to secrecy I'll tell ye. But no details." They all promise. "We do it like twice a day." Emily looks at him shocked.

"Everyday??? How is that poor girl not sore?" Sarah laughed.

"She probably didn't realize it until Casa Amor when there was finally a break between them." Gary looks at them.

"Does that really happen? Do you get sore if you do it too much?" The girls look at him wide eyed. Sarah shakes her head.

"How do you guys not know this? Oh my god, Emily, what is wrong with guys?" Bobby raises his hands in surrender.

"Hey, like I said it's all her. If she's sore that's on her." Emily laughs.

"Mate, I think it's technically you on her." They all laugh. Bobby looks at the girls.

"Ye know, she'd really like ye both. She might like Siobhan and Shannon too. But she definitely wouldn't like Sammy. I'm not sure about Blake." Sarah smiles.

"What do you think she'd do if she was here and saw Sam acting the way she does with you?"

"First she'd probably give her a passive aggressive warning. Like show Sam how we feel about each other. Not make out or anything but she'd definitely make it known I'm hers. Which I wouldn't object to obviously. Then if that didn't stop it, she'd pull her aside and nicely ask her to stop. Then if that didn't work she'd completely go off on her. She tries to give people chances and give them the benefit of the doubt. She doesn't like having to stoop to that level. But she will if she feels it's necessary. She's amazing like that. Like when she went off on Lucas after he made that comment about me keeping her in the bedroom. Man, that was intense. She tried to put him down nicely and he just kept ignoring her until she finally had enough. She doesn't stand fer any of that." Emily looks at him.

"I guess you two have that in common." He looks at her confused. "You told Lucas off when he kept throwing that Lottie and Priya thing in your face. And you did it quite graciously too. You didn't put him down and claim to be better than him. You gave him real advice while still letting him know he stepped over the line." Bobby shrugs.

"That's all Maizie. I've never done that until her. She taught me to stand up fer myself and not to let anyone put me down like that. I wonder what she would've done if she saw that." Gary smiles.

"I don't know but Lottie would've slapped him again." Bobby sits up.

"Wait again?? When did she slap him the first time???" Gary laughed.

"Mate, you missed it. So the last night the girls were here I went outside to check on you like Maizie asked. I make it just in time to hear him tell you that again and you walk away. As soon as you were inside Lottie slapped the shit out of him. And then she told him off for not only doing that to you but for disrespecting her and Priya when they were sitting right there. She'd had enough of it. I had to run over there and pull her away before she got into anymore trouble. Then she got a text as a warning not to slap anyone else. But mate as soon as we were away from him I laughed so hard." Bobby smiled.

"Are ye serious? She slapped him? Oh my god, this girl is killing me. I swear I've never had a friend like her. She's gonna have to move to Scotland so we can stay friends." Gary looked at him.

"Why not you move to London? Most of us are in England anyways. Then we'd all be able to see each other more." He shakes his head.

"I would in a heartbeat if Maizie asked me to. But I need to help my Maw. She needs me and I know Maizie wouldn't let me move away from her with her being so sick, not that I would anyway. I couldn't move away unless I knew she was okay. Maizie mentioned before this she was thinking about moving to Scotland. She might do that. We haven't really discussed us doing that kind of stuff together as a couple, but I really want to. I just don't want to push her." Emily cleared her throat.

"Well, have you thought about just starting off small, like asking her to be your girlfriend?" Bobby thinks for a moment.

"I mean I've been thinking about it, but I hadn't decided yet. I don't know if that's what she wants right now. She said she's happy with how things are." They sit quietly for a moment. He looks up and sees Sarah and Emily exchanging looks. "What?" They look at him.

"What? Oh, nothing. Girl stuff. Well, we are going to go work on our tans. We'll catch you two later." They get up and walk off whispering to each other. Bobby and Gary look at each other.

"Mate, I'll never understand girls." They get up and head over to the gym to work out a bit before that evening.


	22. Bobby: Day 16

Bobby was doing the wash up with Sarah after dinner. They hear yelling coming from outside.

"The least you could've done is been honest if you just wanted sex." Bobby and Sarah look up at each other, wide eyed. They both stopped what they were doing and ran outside. Emily was arguing with Jakub.

"I was honest. But I'm sorry things changed. I think I have a better connection with her." Bobby and Sarah look at each other before they head over to them. 

"That's such a bullshit excuse, Jakub. You think you're hot shit because you're built. That doesn't make you a fucking man. And after what I saw last night, THAT doesn't make you a man either." Gary tries to cover his laugh with a cough. Bobby and Sarah make it in time before Jakub can say anything. They get on either side of Emily.

"Come on, Em. Let's leave him be. He's not worth it for you to waste your energy on him." They pull her with them to the kitchen. She sits down on the bar stool, still seething. They get back to the dishes.

"Sorry you guys saw that. I just feel so used. Like, why do guys have to do this? Honesty goes a long way. Even Bobby was honest with his one night stands." Bobby shrugs.

"Not all guys thinks it'll work. I never went out looking fer a one night stand though. If it happened it happened. There were a few girls that didn't believe me though, those got pretty nasty." Emily and Sarah look at him. "But this isn't about me." Emily shakes her head. 

"I'm going to go take a shower and get ready for bed." After the wash up was done they went upstairs. Sarah and Emily were still getting ready for bed when Bobby got in the bedroom. Gary was laying in bed looking at the ceiling. Bobby got into bed with Gary and cuddled up to him. Gary looked at him smiling.

"Mate, what're you doing?"

"Ye looked lonely and my bed is so cold. I needed yer gorilla warmth." Noah walks in and sees them.

"Now that's just mean. You're really going to leave me out, Bobby?" Bobby pats the space next to him.

"Get in big man. We got room." Noah smiles and runs over to them, crawling in next to Bobby. He wraps his arms around Bobby. "I've never been the little spoon. It feels so nice with yer big strong arms." He laughs, Gary and Noah joining in. Emily and Sarah walk in and see them. They start busting out laughing. The other Islanders turn to see what was going on. Everyone was in stitches. Emily finally catches her breath.

"You really did make a Bobby sandwich." She laughs hysterically again. "I guess me and Sarah will sleep in your bed then, Bobby?" Sam holds up her arms.

"And leave me in bed alone?" Sarah smiles at her.

"Come on then!" They all three run to Bobby's bed and climb in cuddling together. The boys quickly sit up. Gary's jaw drops.

"Mate, it's a dream come true. We might get to see three girls together." Noah leans in towards Gary.

"Mate, shh. You might scare them away." Bobby smiles.

"I can finally say I've had three girls in my bed at once." Gary looks at him.

"Yeah, without you in it." Noah shakes his head.

"Mate, who needs to be in it when you can watch it." The girls look up at the boys and start laughing. Bobby nods towards them.

"Come on girls, how about a kiss.?" They all three look at each other. Sam smiles.

"We will if ye will." The boys all look at each other. "Come on lads, just one kiss each?" The boys shrug. Gary and Bobby's lips barely touch, Noah and Bobby's lips barely touch, and finally Gary and Noah's lips touch. The girls laugh. Sarah shrugs.

"A deals a deal." She turns to Sam and kisses her, drawing it out. All three boys jaws hit the bed. Sarah turns to Emily and kisses her, bringing her hands into her hair. After a moment they pull apart. Emily and Sam kiss, running their hands along each others bodies. They pull apart and look at the boys smiling. They laugh hysterically at their faces. Lucas clears his throat.

"Mate, you three are my gods." Blake swats his arm. "Ow. What?" He smiles at her, she rolls her eyes trying to fight her smile. Gary finally finds his words.

"I can die happy now." Bobby laughs.

"Maybe we should see who else we can get to kiss." Noah smiles.

"You think we could get the other girls to kiss?" Gary looks at him.

"I bet we could get Maizie and Lottie to kiss. Do you think Hope would be up for it? I know Priya and Marisol would." Bobby nudges them both.

"What if we got all them to do it!?" Gary looks at him bewildered.

"That's a bit of a stretch isn't it?" Bobby shrugs.

"Hey, mate. Ye got to reach for the stars." The girls get up and come over to the boys and dog piles on them. Gary smiled.

"I had a dream like this once." Bobby looked at him.

"Ye dreaming about me and Noah too." He air kisses at him, smiling. After they finally stop laughing they all get out of Gary's bed. Noah shakes his head as he walks away. 

"I'm going to ask for a copy of that." Sam gently pushes him, laughing. Bobby smiles.

"Mate, me too." Sarah swats his arm. Emily shakes her head as she gets into bed.

"Boys are so simple minded. They see girls kiss a little and they lose it. It's like porn to them." Gary shrugs.

"To be fair all the best porn starts off that way." She laughs and pushes him. They all finally settle into bed. Sarah looks at Bobby.

"Want to be little spoon?" He smiles.

"Okay, but no groping." She laughs. Sam sits up smiling.

"Hey, ye wouldn't let me cuddle." He smiled back.

"Ye were trying to grope me!" She rolls her eyes.

"In yer dreams, lad." He turns over. 

"That kiss is going to be in my dreams." Sarah swats his arm. "Ow. What? It was hot." 

"Shut up and go to sleep." The lights go out without anymore excitement. He lays there thinking about Maizie. **_I wonder what she's doing right now. Obviously she's enjoying the cocktail party. I wonder what she would've done with that kiss. Nope, can't think about that. Don't need a stauner right now._** He finally falls asleep. The next morning the boys are in the dressing room getting ready. Jakub turns to them.

"Mate, how did you three pull that off?" Bobby, Noah and Gary smile.

"We'll never reveal our secret." Lucas shook his head.

"They all three kissed in exchange for that." Jakub looked at them confused. Gary pretended to look offended.

"What? I'm a good looking lad. I deserve some attention." Bobby laughs. He nods at Noah.

"I mean I had Noah's arms around me. What was I supposed to do?" He wiggled his eyebrows. They all laughed. Rahim shook his head.

"Are you going to try and get the other girls to do it?" Noah nods.

"Oh yeah. I think we can make it work." Noah gets a text. Rahim looks at him.

"What's it say?" Noah shakes his head.

"It doesn't say anything, just a video." The boys gather around as he plays it. The video starts with Hope sitting next to a guy with a mustache and wolf tattoo by the pool. She's laughing and puts her hand on his arm, he flexes. It changes to a scene where Maizie is on a guys lap. He has black hair and blue eyes. She's whispering in his ear, he's biting his lip as he blushes. The next scene shows Chelsea talking to Priya. 

"All these boys are just so gorgeous. It's like I'm a kid in a candy shop. They're so delish." It shows Hope again. She's talking to the girls.

"Let's not worry about that now. Let's just have some fun." It goes back to Maizie. The guy with the black hair is kissing her. It cuts to Marisol and Lottie. Lottie looks at Marisol.

"Didn't you shave this morning?"

"Yeah. But you never know."

"Oh? Oh! Oh..." It cuts to Hope and a guy with nautical tattoos. He picks her up and jumps into the pool. It shows Maizie splashing a guy with short black hair and tattoos on his left arm. He swims after her and catches her. Both girls are laughing leaning on the boys. The other girls jump into the pool to join them. The video ends. For a minute the boys say nothing. Bobby turns and walks away without another word. He goes to the secret bench and sits there for what seems like forever. It feels like his chest is split open. He pushes his hands in his eyes trying not to cry. _**This is why ye don't fall in love, lad. This pain right here, is why. She was kissing another guy. I mean could it have been from the challenge? But what about the pool. That was definitely grafting. And what about Hope? I never thought she'd be like that. She's as loyal as Maizie is. Or I thought they were.**_ Someone sits down on the bench next to him. He looks up and sees Noah looking at the leaves gently swaying in the wind. Noah speaks softly.

"I'm hurt." 

"Me too."

"Do you think it's what it looks like?"

"Dinnae ken, mate. They do make things seem different than they are. But it might be hard to make it look so convincing. I mean these are our girls though. They're loyal right? Even though they're not with us they're still loyal." Noah shrugs.

"I want to believe that. But just seeing the way they were acting with those other guys. Did you see the guy Hope was playing in the pool with? He's fucking huge! He could crush me in a second. And the guy Maizie was kissing. His face looked like chiseled stone. Bruv, what the fuck. Are we stupid?" Bobby thinks for a moment.

"Let me see yer phone. I want to watch it one more time." Noah gets his phone and plays it one more time for the both of them. Bobby pays attention to every detail.

"Okay. Here's my thinking. The first scene with Hope. As soon as he flexes she moves her hand. Look, watch it." He watches it again. You can barely catch a glimpse of her taking her hand off before the scene changes. "Okay, and Maizie whispering in that guys ear. His blushing makes me wonder if it was one of the challenges. Sarah did that challenge with me remember? Okay, the pool. It looks flirty, but it could be innocent too. I mean we've seen the other lads here do things like that with them. As fer the kissing scene with Maizie I'm hoping it was the challenge Lucas had yesterday. But what I don't get is what Hope said about having fun. It could go either way. And Maizie is wearing my necklace in all those scenes except the pool. Why would she wear it if she doesn't want to be with me? Did she forget to take it off? Or did she take it off after all that? Noah what the fuck do we do now?" Noah shakes his head.

"Mate, I wish I knew. But I did think of this. If we got a video, they probably got a video. Imagine what they've seen. So even if none if it was what it looked like, they may change their minds now."

"Yer probably safer than I am. I had two different girls kiss me yesterday. Though they were both challenges, even though one didn't say to kiss me." He shakes his head. Noah looks at him.

"Sam kissed you?"

"Aye. I pushed her off, gently, just before the rest of ye went up there." They sit there quietly next to each other for a while. Bobby's emotions are flying everywhere. The pain in his chest grew. **_What if it wasn't a challenge? What if she meant to kiss him? He's better looking than me and he's probably a better fit fer her. What about the guy with the tattoo on his arm? He was good looking too. The lads were definitely all grafting in the video, hard. But which girls went fer it? Is Maizie going to bring a new boy back with her? But then why is she still wearing my necklace? She knows how much it means to me. She had dream about it. She knew what it meant...right? What if she finally figured out she can do better? What if she realized I'm not good enough fer her? What if she changed her mind about me? What if she had sex with one of them? What if she's fallen fer one of them? I can't compete with those lads. Am I wasting my time? Should I graft on the other girls?_** He goes to rub his face. His cheeks are wet from tears he didn't know were streaming down his face. He looks over at Noah. He's crying silent tears too. Noah sighs and wipes his face. 

"I miss her, Bobby. I don't want lose her again." He puts a hand on Noah's shoulder. "She's a handful. She's controlling and outspoken. Jealous, pushy, indecisive. But she's also fierce and smart. Caring, loyal, smart, driven, sophisticated. She's not perfect, but she's perfect for me. I still want to be with her. When Jakub chose her and she just went with it, it hurt. I had to step aside while this other guy got to be everything I wanted to be. He got to hold her and kiss her, and I just had to stand by and watch. Priya is beautiful but she's not the one for me. I knew that before I even coupled up with her. That's why I stayed with Hope, I wanted her not Priya. And now some other guy could be the guy I want to be again. I'll have to stand aside and watch her be with someone else. Which I hope she'll be happy no matter what, I want her to be happy. But it still hurts." Bobby nods.

"I completely understand, mate. I mean we're in the same situation. Seeing Maizie with those guys, it kills me. Fer the first time ever, I let a girl in. I let myself fall in love with her, and now she might come back with a new guy. I mean I want her to be happy and if she's happy with someone else, okay. If she doesn't want me, I can't make her change her mind. But that doesn't mean it won't kill me. I can't watch her be with another man, after everything I've put into our relationship. She's the first girl I ever saw a future with. Since she's been gone it's given me headspace to figure out exactly what I want out of this. And what I want is to build a life with her. I want her to be my girlfriend, and to one day marry her, build a family with her, everything. She's the only one I want. And now before we've even had a chance to really have a relationship, I could lose that chance. So do I see where things go with Sarah or wait for Maizie?" Noah shakes his head.

"Mate, what the fuck have we done? How have we both completely fallen in love with two amazing girls? Only to realize, we aren't the only ones that see how amazing they are. Not realizing someone else could be better for them than us. Why did we do this to ourselves?" 

"Because we knew the moment we met them they were the ones for us. We couldn't help but fall in love, they're that amazing." They sit together in comfortable silence, trying to put their hearts back together. They avoided everyone else the whole day. The two of them stuck together in their pain, understanding each other's pain differently. Finally, the evening came and they decided they did enough hiding out. They forced themselves to get dressed and head out to the lawn. Sam, Emily, Sarah, and Gary approach them. Sam looked at both of them.

"Where have ye been? We've been so worried." They shrug. Bobby looked at the ground as he talked.

"We needed, uh, to have time to think things over." Sarah looked at Bobby.

"Bobby." He doesn't look up. "Bobby, look at me." He looks up. Her face softens at the pain in his eyes. "Bobby, she'll wait for you. Your the one she wants. She loves you just as much as you love her. That could've been the challenge." He nods.

"Yeah, that kiss looked a little intense for a challenge but whatever. Doesn't matter anyway." He looks away. Sam walked up to Noah.

"Hey, she's waiting fer ye too. She's yer duck. She's coming back to ye." He sighs.

"Yeah. I thought so too." Bobby and Noah look at each other. Without saying another word they walk away. Gary catches up and walks next to them. He doesn't say a word, he just walks with them to the roof terrace. They all three sat down and leaned back. For a while none of them say anything. Noah finally talks.

"So how'd the others take the video?" Gary sighs.

"Rahim isn't too bothered. He's upset Priya would ditch him like that, but he says there's nothing there with Lottie. He says he thinks he has a real connection with Shannon. Lucas is upset about Maizie. Not because he wants to be with her but because he thinks she isn't as loyal as he thought. He thinks him and Blake have a good connection too. Jakub isn't fazed. He's barely acknowledged the video. Besides, he seems to be getting serious with Siobhan. I'm a little hurt about what Chelsea said, but I did say something similar about our girls. I don't know if she'd choose someone to bring back here though. Lottie definitely won't bring anyone back. She doesn't have feelings for Rahim, but she can't risk Rahim going home because of her. She won't think too much about rather he'll choose someone else or not but she will stay loyal." Bobby looks at him.

"I'm thinking I should just give it a go with Sarah." Gary looks at him like he's crazy.  
"Mate, what? And throw everything with Maizie away, just like that? After everything the two of you have been through, you're just going to toss it aside like it doesn't mean anything?'" Bobby rolls his eyes.

"We all know she's way out of my league. It was a matter of time before she met someone else who was better fer her. Why should I stay loyal and keep letting myself fall more and more in love with her, if I'm just going to get hurt in the end? Why should I try and hold it off instead of just taking it like a man. Rip the band aid off now and deal with it now." Gary stands.

"You think running away is taking it like a man? You think moving on to someone else, someone you don't have real feelings for makes you a man? And what about Sarah? Are you just going to string her along and use her to make yourself feel better? Does that make you a man? Leading a girl on like that? Mate, who even are you anymore? The Bobby I know wouldn't do something like that. He would never let a girl think there's a future when there's not."

"If I don't have a future with Maizie what do I even have then? What, I should stay loyal so that she can bring back some other guy and leave me behind like what we had didn't mean anything?"

"Mate, you mean more to her than her own family at this point."

"Yeah right."

"I'm serious. She said those exact words to me. She's told me she is completely and fully in love with you. She wants a future with you, but she's too scared to tell you. She doesn't want to push you away or scare you off. She's not going to choose some wank she just met over you." He turns to Noah. "Don't you dare tell me, you're going to use Sam the same way. I'll kick both of your asses right here right now. I get it. You're both heartbroken. And it sucks and I'm sorry you're hurting. But you can't just throw it all away with these girls like it was nothing. For all we know, nothing in that video could be what it seems. They could've made it look like there was something more to all of that. They want you to fuck up your relationships. They want you to do this." Noah looks up at him and stands.

"Then it looks like they got what they wanted, didn't they? Congratulations to the producers for doing an excellent job at tearing us down. We both finally fall in love and let ourselves fall in love and it's ripped away from us. They got what they wanted. They broke us. We were stupid enough to let our guards down and they took advantage and fucking broke us man. Do you think we like this feeling? Mate, Bobby was right to not want any of this. It's not worth it anymore. We can't do this anymore, the pain just isn't worth it?" 

"Oh, so you're going to drink from that cup. They just aren't worth it to you two?" They turn and see Sammy, Emily and Sarah standing there. Sarah was standing in front of the other two. "Loving them isn't worth it? And using us to get over them is?" She looks at Emily and nods. She walks over to Gary and takes his hand, leading him away. Noah, Bobby, Sarah and Sammy were left alone. Sarah walks up to Bobby. "Get up. Now." He sighs and stands up. Sammy walks up to Noah and stands in front of him. Sarah wraps her arms around Bobby and kisses him hard. Sammy kisses Noah, pushing herself against him, her hands on his face. Bobby kisses her back trying to get Maizie out of his mind. He puts his arms around her waist. He felt like he was breaking again. He wanted to be devoted to kissing Sarah, but it hurt him. He could only think about Maizie. He puts his hands on her hips and pulls away, looking into her eyes. She wasn't sad or angry. "Now tell me. Is it worth it?" He hugged her tightly, burying his face in her hair. She stood there holding him, as he broke in pieces in her arms. She spoke softer this time.

"Bobby, look at me." He pulls back and looks at her. "I know you love her, and she loves you. And I know you're hurting and that's okay. If she can heal from her pain you can heal from this. But I know she will never stop loving you. So you can choose me and watch her walk back in and see me holding your hand, or you can wait for her. I know she's not leaving you behind. She is going to walk back in here, by herself, and look for you. She's putting her trust in you. She's counting on you to show her you really do love her. So show her you do and wait for her. I know your heart isn't in it with me, it's with her. If you let her walk in and see you with me, you are going to be the one that threw it away. You are going to be why you're hurting. And you are going to be the man that broke her so bad she couldn't fix herself. Don't do that to her Bobby."

"What if she chooses him?"

"Then she's the stupid one. Then she'll be the one that hurt herself. And she'll be the one that hurt you so bad you couldn't put yourself back together. Regardless, stand there alone waiting for her. Show her you were committed to this. Show her she was wrong about you." Noah sighs.

"What if they don't want us anymore?" Bobby had forgotten Noah and Sammy were there. Sammy gently puts her hand on Noah's cheek, making him look at her.

"They will always want ye. Yer the definition of a dream guy. The two of ye are what gives other girls hopes that love is real. So they will both come back here alone, waiting fer ye. They wouldn't dream of giving ye up." The boys collapse on to the bench. Bobby and Noah look at each other. Noah sighs.

"I guess we'll find out when they come back." Bobby stands up.

"Right, well I can't sit here and do this anymore. I'm going to go take a shower and go to bed." He gets up and walks out, Noah follows him. He turns to Noah. "Trying to sneak in a shower with me, mate?" Noah winks at him.

"Always." Bobby laughs and pushes him. "So you think they'll really be waiting for us?" Bobby shrugs.

"I hope so. All I know is kissing Sarah, it hurt me. I couldn't stop thinking about how it wasn't Maizie, and that hurt me. If it's not her I'm kissing, then it's not worth it." Noah nods.

"Same here. I just kept thinking, it wasn't Hope. If it's not Hope, I don't want it. She's it." Later, after the lights are out and everyone is sleeping, Bobby looks out the windows. He finally gets up and goes to the daybeds. He sits there thinking about Maizie. He thought back to the morning she had her dream. He remembers the fear in her eyes. He remembered how she frantically searched him making sure he was okay. He thought back to when she told him to tell the others what happened. He sees her face as she walked back out onto the lawn. Affection and adoration shined in her eyes. Every time she kissed him, he felt her emotions. They could have a whole conversation without saying a word. He knew what she was thinking, when she was thinking it. And she could do the same with him. She made him feel like someone who mattered. Like someone who meant something to someone. He lays down and put one hand behind his head. He looked up at the stars. _**Lass, don't break my heart.**_ He eventually falls asleep, wishing he could just talk to her.


	23. Bobby: Day 17

He wakes up to someone laying next to him. He opens his eyes and sees Noah sleeping next to him. He nudges him.

"Mate, what're ye doing?" Noah sits up.

"What? Oh, morning. I couldn't sleep and I came out here and you were asleep and then I fell asleep." Bobby frowns.

"Aw, ye couldn't lie to me and say ye missed me." Noah smiles and pushes him. Bobby sits up. "Are ye ready fer today, mate?" Noah shakes his head.

"I'm bricking it. Are you?" Bobby shakes his head. "So, we're sticking to our girls?" Bobby nods.

"Aye. We're gonna have to put our trust into them. Pray they feel the same."

"Bobby, I'm scared. I want Hope more than anyone, but what do I do if she comes back with another guy?"

"Dinnae ken, mate. All I know is regardless of rather she comes back with someone else or not, I need to tell her how I feel. I need to find out how she feels. And I can't ruin my chances of a future with her by picking someone else just to stay safe." Noah rubs his face.

"I miss Hope."

"I miss Maizie." They sit there a while in comfortable silence, thinking about the girls who stole their hearts. They sigh and both head to the dressing room. They look around at the other boys. No laughter or jokes this morning. Bobby sighs.

"Alright, lads. What're we thinking?" Rahim shakes his head.

"Mate, this is hard. If I switch and choose Shannon, I'll finally be with someone I feel a real connection to. But Lottie will be single and might get sent home. If I stick with Lottie, we'll both be safe. But then I'll be right back where I was." Bobby walks up and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"It's like I told Lucas, think about what ye want. Not anyone else er what anyone else wants. This decision has to be about ye." Rahim nods. Bobby turns to Lucas.

"Speaking of which, Lucas. What're ye doing, mate?" Lucas shakes his head.

"I don't want to leave anyone hurt or single." 

"Yeah, that's not possible. Just think about what ye want. When ye picture yerself with someone who is standing next to ye?" He sighs.

"Blake."

"Then there ye go. Don't worry about Maizie. She's a strong lass, she'll survive. And even if she gets mad at ye it won't last long. All she needs to know is that ye feel something real fer Blake and she'll back off." He looks at Gary. Gary shakes his head.

"I'm sticking with Chelsea. I haven't felt the spark with any of these girls. Emily is lovely, and I wish she could stay but I want the girls to know I was loyal." Bobby sighs.

"Noah and I are sticking with Priya and Marisol. We're hoping they do the same." They all look at Jakub. He looks up.

"What?" 

"Who er ye choosing, mate? Siobhan or Hope?" 

"Oh, Hope. Duh. Why would I let Hope go? She's a catch." Everyone's eyebrows shot up. Noah looked pissed.

"If she's such a catch then tell me why you did bits on the very first night she was gone? And you've led everyone to believe you were getting serious about Siobhan. Even her. And leading a girl on like that is wrong, mate." Jakub rolls his eyes.

"These girls were just a bit of fun. The one I want to be with is Hope." He walks out before anyone can say anything else. Bobby clears his throat.

"So who's ready fer some shit to go down?" They make their way down to the lawn. The girls are already standing there. The boys line up in front of them. Noah goes first. 

"I think it's safe to say, we all know what I'm choosing. I'm sorry Sam, I think you are an incredible woman. But it just wasn't there for us." She nods.

"Go get her, mate. It was fun getting to know ye." She turns to Bobby. "I'm sorry about how I acted. I should've backed off when ye asked me to. I really do wanna be friends again though. If ye can fergive me and Maizie is okay with it of course." Bobby smiles at her.

"Thanks fer that." Gary goes next.

"This was a pretty hard decision. I want you all to stay in the Villa. Some of you would get along great with everyone else. But I'm sorry Emily. I can't choose you over Chelsea. I can't leave her single. I'm going to stick." Lucas is next.

"This has been difficult for me, I feel like no matter what I do someone is going to get hurt. But I have to go with my heart. So I'm going to...switch. I choose Blake." Blake squeals and runs up to him and kisses him. She takes his hand as they stand next to each other. Rahim goes next. 

"I'm not good at things like this. I don't want to hurt anyone or make anyone leave the Villa. But in the end I need to think about what I want. And I'm going to switch. I choose Shannon." She smiles and walks up to Rahim and kisses his cheek. She takes his hand and stands next to him. Bobby steps forward. He looks at Sarah.

"Like the other lads said, this is difficult. I don't want anyone to hurt or go home. I think ye girls would be great in the Villa. And I think we might be able to have a good go at this. But I just can't move on without knowing what Maizie wants. I have to find out where we are. And if I keep ye here, it'll ruin anything I have with her. And that pains me to tell ye that, but I have to be honest with ye. I don't want to lead ye on or give ye a fake reason to hope. I have to hope her and Marisol are sticking too. Maybe if I knew what she was doing and I knew I could give myself to ye like ye deserve, but that's not the case right now. I'm really sorry." Sarah nods and looks at the ground. Finally, Jakub goes. The rest of the boys glance at each other.

"Right, well. This has been a lot of fun. It's given me a lot of time to think about what I want. I've really thought seriously about the future and what I want it to look like. So I'm going to stick with Hope." All the girls gasp. Siobhan looked at him furiously. 

"What?! And what about all the things you told me last night? Are you freaking serious right now?" Jakub.

"Sorry, Siobhan. It's just not there." He turns around and walks inside and starts making a cuppa. Everyone looks around for a minute not sure what to say. Siobhan walks to the kitchen and starts yelling at Jakub. Bobby, Noah and Gary quickly go with the girls to help them pack. Bobby helps Sarah.

"I'm sorry ye can't stay. I wish ye could stay. Everyone would really like ye." She shrugs.

"It's okay. I didn't really make a connection with anyone here anyway." Emily barks a laugh. They turn to look at her, Sarah glares at her. She turns back around to her suitcase. "Anyway, don't worry about me. I'll be fine. You just make sure you get your girl back. If I don't see that happen I'm coming to Scotland and kicking your ass." He smiles.

"I just hope she sticks. That's all that's left to wait on." They here more yelling from downstairs. They all look out the window and see Siobhan throwing a wooden spoon at Jakub. "Mate, I'm so glad I'm not him." Siobhan storms away from him. A minute later she walks into the bedroom, streaks from her tears shining on her cheeks. Blake stands by Siobhan's suitcase.

"I started folding your clothes for you. I didn't pack anything yet because I wasn't sure how you liked it. But I figured it could be one less thing you had to worry about." She smiles at Blake and walks over and hugs her. She turns around looking at everyone.

"I'm sorry about my outburst. It just hurt me. I was a fool who let myself get played...again." Sarah shakes her head.

"Hun, you're not a fool. You took a chance, and it didn't work out. Why do you think we're going home too? We all took chances. That's what Love Island is about. But to be fair, he did lie to you and Emily which has now labeled him as scum to the rest of the world. He could've at least had the decency to be honest with either of you." Siobhan smiles at Sarah.

"Thanks, babes." Emily walks over to Siobhan.

"You're a warrior, hun. Don't ever let a guy tear you down." She hugs her. They get back to packing. Bobby looks at Sarah.

"Be honest, why did ye want to couple up with me?" She smiles sadly and puts her hand on his cheek. He looked into her eyes, they swirled with pain and sadness.

"No point in dwelling on the past, Bobby. What's done is done. You're in love with someone else, no one ever stood a chance against her." She turns back to her suitcase. _**Why do I keep doing this to girls? Maybe I just shouldn't talk to girls anymore.**_ After she finishes, Bobby walks her to the front door. She turns and looks into his eyes. 

"Sarah, did ye have feelings fer me?" Sarah sighs.

"Yes, I did. It was foolish of me to think you might see me differently. I thought I felt a spark. But you're so in love with Maizie, I shouldn't have expected you to notice. I'm the one that hurt myself this time. Don't feel bad. This one was on me. I can't be mad at you for it. But if it ends up not working out call me, yeah?" He sighs and puts his hand on her cheek.

"I'm sorry it couldn't be me. I'm sorry my heart isn't even mine right now. If I hadn't met Maizie things might've gone differently. I almost wish they were. Yer an incredible girl. Someday someone is going to be very lucky to have ye. But I do have a couple good friends who I think would be a good match fer ye if yer ever interested in another Scotsman. I know it's just the accent." He winks at her making her laugh.

"I might take you up on that one day. Just invite me to the wedding, yeah?" She gently kisses him. "Goodbye Bobby. I'm glad I met you." She turns and walks out of the Villa. _**Why the fek do I keep doing this? What the fek, Bobby?**_ Bobby gets a text after all the others leave. "Hey, lads...and Blake and Shannon. We're going out fer some drinks so the girls can come home and unpack." They all get dressed and pile out the door into the jeeps waiting for them. They arrive at a secluded bar by the beach and settled down at a couple tables by the windows. The place was empty. Lucas brought up the other girls, looking at Bobby sadly. **_At least he saw how hard this is fer me. I'm glad we made up though. Hopefully, things will start to cool down now. Doubt it, but hopefully._** Bobby nods and sighs.

"It's a shame they couldn't stay too. Although, I don't think we'd have enough beds." Noah smiles.

"Sure we would, mate. Remember three of us can fit in one bed?" He winks at Gary, laughing. Bobby looks at them.

"I still don't know how we managed to get them to do that." Jakub smiles.

"I don't know but I think we need a few pointers. Maybe we can get Blake and Shannon to join in." Blake and Shannon both swat his arms. "What? I'm just saying. Although, I'm a little hurt you three didn't invite me to join in." Noah looked at him.

"Mate, have you seen yourself? We wouldn't have been able to fit you. Your arm alone makes up one person." Jakub grins and flexes his arms in a muscle man pose. Blake looks at the boys.

"So how do you think Maizie is going to react?" Rahim winces.

"I'm not sure. She might be pretty mad." Gary shakes his head.

"Nah, mate. She won't be happy she's single. But she won't be mad." Bobby nodded.

"Yeah, she's going to be happy Lucas found someone he has a connection with. Besides, I think she'll like ye, Blake." Blake smiles. Shannon looks around.

"How about Lottie?" Bobby shrugs.

"Pretty much the same thing. She has no connection with Rahim so she'll be happy he met someone like that. But she is going to be hurt he left her single." Jakub looks at them.

"Wait, how are we so sure Maizie and Lottie will come back single?" Noah raises his eyebrows.

"Have you met Lottie and Maizie? They're the definition of loyal. They wouldn't risk leaving their partners single. Even if they found a connection there they'd be the type to leave it behind for the sake of the people they're coupled up with." Jakub shakes his head.

"Have we all forgotten the video? There's a good chance at least Maizie comes back with someone else. Sorry, Bobby." Bobby sighs.

"Nothing I can do about it right now. All we can do is wait and see." Jakub gets a text. 

"Well, it's time to find out." They all get back in the jeeps and head back to the Villa. They pull up and stand out front. Noah gets a text for him to go first. He looks at Bobby. Bobby smiles.

"Mate, she's going to be sitting there alone. I know it." Noah smiles at him. He raises his fist and bumps the side of it to Bobby's fist. He takes a deep breath and walks through the front door. They stand in silence. Bobby anxiously bounces on the balls of his feet. Gary goes next. He walks through the door without a backwards glance. A minute later Rahim gets a text. He grabs Shannon's hand. 

"Ready, babe?" She nods and they walk into the Villa. Finally, Bobby gets his text. Lucas looks at him.

"No matter what happens, you two will be together again." Bobby smiles at him and heads inside. His palms were sweating, he felt like a couldn't breathe, his heart was pounding. _**Please, lass, please stay loyal. Please be alone.**_ He stops just outside the door and takes a breath, trying to get rid of the nausea. He walks out onto the lawn and finds Maizie sitting....alone. He beams at her letting out a sigh of relief. Her smiles matches his. He walks over and stands in front of them, still looking into her eyes. _**God I missed looking into those eyes.**_ She let's out a sigh. 

"I knew you'd stick." He heart pounds against his chest. **_Hearing her voice is like music to my ears._**

"None of them were anywhere near ye, lass." She blushes. He looks over and sees a lad sitting with Marisol. "Looks like someone finally saw her potential. Hi. I'm Bobby." He smiles. The lad stands up and shakes his hand.

"Hi. I'm Graham. I've been looking forward to meeting you. After everything these girls-." He glances at Maizie. "Has said about you, I was hoping I'd get to meet you." Bobby raises his eyebrows at her before turning back to Graham.

"Nice to meet ye, mate. Glad I get to make yet another dream come true." He puts his hand on his chest dramatically, and pretends to flip his hair over his shoulder. 

"There can't be that many people left, right?" He turns and notices the new lad sitting next to Chelsea. 

"Oh, and another new lad fer the group. Nice to meet ye, mate." The new boy stands up smiling and shakes Bobby's hand. 

"Hey, I'm Elijah. Nice to meet you too." Bobby looks around at the girls. He catches Gary's eyes and gives him a sympathetic smile. He looks at Hope, sitting alone. He looks over at Noah and smiles wide. Noah matches his smile, glancing at Maizie and raising his eyebrows. 

"Anyway, it's a total mix-up in here. I'm not sure I can handle the excitement." They hear a noise. He sits down between Maizie and Marisol. He could feel the electricity between him and Maizie. She discreetly moves over a couple inches closer to him. He looks down and sees she's still wearing his necklace. His heart pounds. She meets his eyes and bites her lip. They look up at the sound of Jakub calling from the lawn.

"Nice to see you all back in one piece." He jogs over to Hope. She gawks at him.

"You stuck!" He leans in, she twist her face and he awkwardly kisses her cheek. Noah beams at her. 

"Of course I did babe. There wasn't any of those girls that stood up to you." Noah coughs loudly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt. It sounded like you said you only had eyes for Hope." Jakub glares at Noah.

"That is exactly what I'm saying. We trusted each other and it worked out." Hope looks at Jakub.

"About that..." Noah interrupts looking at Jakub fiercely.

"Yeah, about that." Maizie frowns looking between them. Hope notices and looks at her.

"What are you thinking about, Maizie?" 

"Two things. One what the hell happened while we were at Casa Amor? And two where is Lucas?" Just then she hears footsteps on the path and looks up. Her face falls when she sees Lucas holding Blake's hand. Priya raises her eyebrows.

"Who is that?" Lucas smiles.

"Hey everyone! It's so good to see you again! This is Blake." Blake smiles.

"I'm so happy to meet you all." Everyone turns to Maizie. Her face is blank. She sighs and looks up at him.

"I'm glad you met someone you feel a connection with. We weren't a romantic couple. But I am a little hurt you didn't stay loyal. But I really am happy you found someone you think you might have a shot at making something of it." Lucas's face goes blank as he stares at her.

"I didn't expect you to be so cool about this. Well, uh, thank you. I am sorry though." She nods gently and gets up. She walks up to Blake and holds out her hand. 

"Hi, I'm Maizie. It's nice to meet you." Blake smiles and hugs her.

"I'm so happy to finally meet you! I've heard so much about you." Blake glances at Bobby and raises her eyebrows as she looks back at Maizie. Maizie turns and looks at him smiling. He blushes. "Obviously, this isn't the ideal way I'd have liked to meet you. Usually I would've talked to you first. I don't like going behind someone's back like this." Chelsea looks between them.

"That sounds just like something Maizie would say!" Chelsea looks Blake up and down. "She even kind of stands like Maizie." Maizie raises an eyebrow at Chelsea. Bobby could hear her thoughts. He clears his throat.

"So, uh, I think some of us need to have some conversations right now. There's a lot going on and some adjustments we have to deal with." Everyone gets up and walks away to talk to the ones that switched. He goes to Marisol and Graham. "Mind if we chat? Ye can stay Graham. It's not one of those chats." Graham smiles. 

"It's alright, mate. This should be between you two. I'll go see if I can chat to any of the others." He kisses Marisol's cheek and leaves them to it. Bobby sits down next to her.

"Relax, Marisol. I'm not mad. I'm happy ye found someone. I told ye ye'd find him. So do ye think there could be something there?" She smiles at him.

"I think there could be. For the first time since Rocco I think there might be a connection there." He puts his arm around her. "Alright, my turn." He looks at her confused. "So tell me about who you were partnered with while we were gone." He blushes.

"Oh, uh, yeah. About that. Um, it ended up being two girls." She raises her eyebrows at him, shocked.

"Bobby!"

"What? One of them...didn't quite work out. And the other one was just a buffer so the first one would leave me alone." She looked at him confused. "It's a long story. But it's one I want to talk to Maizie about before anyone else finds out. So please keep it to yerself until I can do that." Marisol sighs.

"Fine. You win. But on that note I'm going to go find Graham." Bobby heads over to the bean bags where Rahim and Gary are sitting.

"Trying to stay out of the cross fire, lads?" They smile. Gary nods.

"Yeah, actually I am." Rahim looks at Bobby.

"I feel bad about the Lottie thing. Do you think I made the right decision?" Gary looks at him.

"Do you have feelings for Lottie?"

"Well no."

"Do you have feelings for Shannon?"

"I think so."

"Then yes, you made the right call. It was a tough one and no matter what you choose someone is going to get hurt. But you made the one that made you see someone as a possibility." Rahim sighs.

"I know. I just feel bad." Just then they heard someone call to them. 

"Hey, lads. Long time no see." They look up and see Maizie walking towards them, Bobby smiles. He gets up and runs over to her hugging her tightly. He picks her up and swings her around, making her laugh. He puts her down. "I'm glad I was missed." The other boys clear their throats. "I didn't forget about you two. Come give me a hug!" They get up and Rahim bends down and hugs her.

"It's not the same without you girls." Gary gives her big squeeze, holding her for a minute.

"I missed you, Zi! I wish you could've been here to see these two with the other girls. It was hilarious." She raises her eyebrow at Bobby, smiling. 

"Oh?" Bobby blushes looking away. They all sit back down. "So tell me about it then." Gary laughs.

"First there was this girl, Emily. Right from the start she starts talking to this one-" He points to Rahim. "About how she's bad at golf. So he agreed to help her and they start talking about her stance. First, she pretends to fall into his arms. Then he was behind her helping her with her stance and she was literally pushing her ass into him. Then she said 'Are you sure you don't want me to open my legs wider for you?' and he doesn't even catch on!" Maizie busts out laughing, snorting. Bobby beams at her. _**I missed that snort more than anything.**_ Rahim doesn't look as thrilled.

"Alright, alright. Tell us something about your trip. What happened?" She starts giggling.

"Okay, so there's this guy Felix." She giggles again. "This morning all the boys dressed up in the fancy bow tie outfits, but like sexy ones. Just the tight undies and bow ties and cuffs really. Anyway, Priya was being served by Felix." She starts laughing again. "He got down on one knee and asked her to take him back to the Villa. She obviously said no. But then she grabbed-" She laughed again. "An actual fruit pie and mushed it on his face! She literally pied him off!" She busts out laughing, making them join in. She finally catches her breath. "I'm sure you'll hear it better from her." Bobby smiles.

"But it's better hearing it from ye." She blushes as she catches her breath. 

"Alright, tell me about what happened while we were gone. Tell me about the girls." The boys looked at each other. Gary stood up.

"What was that? Oh, I'm coming! Sorry, Zi, I'm being called over there." He quickly walks away. Rahim stands up too.

"Oh, uh, I'll join you!" He runs after Gary. Maizie raises an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, so it's that kind of conversation?" He blushes and clears his throat.

"Right, uh, about that." Her face falls.

"Bobby, don't tell me you slept with one of them." 

"WHAT!? No, no! Nothing like that. But, uh, there was this one girl. And, uh, she ended up...well I ended up...we kind of..."

"Robert McKenzie, what the hell happened?" He sighs.

"One of the girls ended up being the girl I almost dated. Her name was Samantha. She, uh, grafted on me pretty hard. I kept telling her to stop, that I wasn't interested in her. But she didn't let up. So during the challenge when the Villa's were going against each other she pulled me up to the Hideaway for Seventh Heaven. And she pulled me into the room and kissed me. I, gently, pushed her off and told her to stop it. Then, uh, one of the other girls, Sarah, offered to couple with me to make Sammy stop. And she did after that. But I wanted ye to hear it from me before anyone else. So, yeah. There's that." She lets out a breath.

"I'm not exactly happy your ex was here and trying to get you back. But at least one of those girls had a good sense to make her stop. However, I want to know did it bring back any old feelings you had for her? Do you miss her?" He looked at her bewildered.

"What? Maizie, no. With all those girls I kept talking about ye. Ask Blake. I didn't want Sammy back. I told her that, several times actually. But when she kissed me, all I could think about was how it wasn't ye. It felt wrong and I didn't want it or her. I still have no feelings fer her. I still have...feelings fer....fer ye." Her face softened, making her eyes sparkle. "I missed looking into yer eyes." She smiled. He looked down at the necklace around her neck. "I see ye kept it." 

"Of course I was going to keep it. I guarded it with my life. I took it off when I went swimming and put it on the table next to the sun loungers so the pool water didn't mess it up." He smiled. **_So that's why she wasn't wearing it in the pool scene._** "But I talked to Lucas just before I came out here and he mentioned a video?" Bobby sighed.

"Yeah. That, uh, that caused a lot of...chaos." She looked at him questioningly. 

"Right. I figured as much. But I want to explain it. He said there were three scenes with me. One where-"

"I very vividly remember those scenes and I'd rather not hear ye say it, lass." She arched an eyebrow.

"Okay, well. The kissing one was just a challenge. He had to kiss a girl for thirty seconds. And no one raised their hands and I really wanted to win so I volunteered. If it helps it got really awkward after like ten seconds. Uh, the one with the whispering was another challenge. I had to make one of the boys blush fast. I knew Carl was the most likely to blush so I chose him and whispered in his ear. Something about being hot and bothered. I don't remember but nothing too graphic. And then the pool one. It was just playing around in the pool. Kassam didn't even fancy me, he only fancied Lottie. So it was completely innocent." Bobby nods. **_So I did do all that worrying fer nothing._** "As for the guy I coupled with, his name was Carl. He's a tech enterpremeur. And to be honest I kind of liked him. But when he tried to kiss me I rejected him kindly and he accepted it. He could tell my heart wasn't in it. Now tell me about Sarah." Bobby sighed.

"Sarah was great. I think ye'd have really liked her. She was sweet and funny. She reminded me of ye. But she also knew that I wasn't interested. So she never tried anything. Although, she did spoon me. I got to be the little spoon. But Noah had already spooned me by the point."

"Wait, what?" She laughed. "What did you guys do while we were gone?" Bobby smiled.

"That is a great story I'm not going to lie to ye. But that one needs to be told to everyone. So ye'll have to wait." She laughs.

"Keeping me in suspense huh?" Bobby shrugs.

"Gotta keep ye interested somehow. But Emily, lass. Ye would've loved Emily. She was so funny. And ye'll be happy to know me and Lucas are now friends." She raised her eyebrows.

"Oh? Really? Friends?" Bobby smiles.

"Babe, ye would've loved it. I was talking to Sammy by the firepit, and we were just talking about my parents at that point so nothing was happening. And he walks over and starts throwing the Lottie and Priya stuff in my face again. And I just had enough. I told him off fer everything. Fer choosing ye when ye didn't want him, fer being a jerk this whole time, fer putting me down constantly. I told him he couldn't depend on his money in here, that it's all about connections in here. He apologized the next day. We talked it out and made up. Been friends ever since." She beamed at him.

"I am so proud of you! I was hoping you would figure it out soon. I just wish I could've seen it! You would choose to stand up for yourself when I leave." He laughed.

"A lot of things changed when ye left, lass." He looked into her eyes. "I missed ye. Everything about ye. It was hard not being with ye." Just then Blake shouts to the Villa.

"I got the bedtime text!" Everyone got up and walked inside to get ready for bed. For the first time in days, Bobby felt truly happy. He finally gets to see Maizie's smile again.


	24. Maizie: Day 17 and 18

Maizie picks through her pajamas. She decides on her red nightgown. **_This one is Bobby's favorite. God, I'm so glad to be back._** After she gets dressed and brushes her teeth she walks into the bedroom. Lottie is looking at Bobby, sprawled out on one of the beds.

"Get up. You're not getting a bed all to yourself." Bobby sighs.

"Alright. Come on, Gaz. Slide in here." Gary smiles and climbs into bed with him, cuddling up. Noah looks over.

"Mate, leaving me out again?" Bobby smiles.

"We'll always have room fer ye in our bed." He pats the space next to him. Noah smiles and runs over. He climbs in next to Bobby, wrapping his arms around him. Maizie raises her eyebrows.

"What happened while we were gone?" Bobby looks up noticing her. He looks at her nightgown, his jaw drops. He bites his lip before turning to Gary and whispering something. Gary laughs.

"Mate, no way." Bobby turns over to Noah and whispers something to him. He smiles and nods. They all three sit up. Bobby clears his throat.

"Right. We did leave one thing out from ye girls. It's about our other girls." Lottie, Hope and Maizie look at them all frowning. Maizie crosses her arms.

"Your what?" Bobby looks right at her.

"Our other girls." She raises her eyebrows. 

"Oh, really? Fine then, let's hear it." Bobby smiled.

"They made out fer us." Lottie scowls.

"What do you mean by 'for us'?" Gary shrugs.

"Exactly what it sounds like. They made out for us." Bobby nods.

"I mean they kissed each other while in my bed. Sam, Sarah and Emily." Jealousy surged through her veins.

"So your ex, the girl you were coupled up with, and the other girl you liked. All three of them were in your bed? Making out? For you? Why?" Noah shrugs.

"I think they wanted to prove their point." Hope scowls.

"What point?" Bobby shrugs.

"That they'd be a better fit fer us. They wanted to show us how much fun they could be." Gary nodded.

"To be fair, they did make it very hard to not choose them. I mean that was fucking hot to watch." Noah looks at them.

"Mate, that was so hot. I'm going to ask for a copy of that one." Bobby nodded.

"I've got to say, that was a whole new side of Sam I've never seen." Her jealousy rang in her ears. _**Are you seriously talking about how hot it was for your ex and your partner to make out? I'll show him hot.**_ She walks right up to Lottie and kisses her. She kisses her back. She runs her hands into Lottie's hair, Lottie put her arms around Maizie, running her hands up her back. Lottie gently bites Maizie's lip, making Maizie moan. Maizie runs her hands down Lottie's body to her hips, gripping them pulling Lottie's body closer to hers. They pull apart, slowly. Both of them smile and look at the boys. Their mouths hung wide open. They stared at the two of them without saying a word. Hope storms over and kisses Lottie. Marisol hops off her bed and runs up to Maizie, kissing her hard. Maizie let herself enjoy this kiss, she pulled one of Marisol's legs up and held her closer. Finally, Marisol pulled away breathless. She giggled. 

"I've always wanted to know what that was like. I'm definitely not disappointed." Bobby's voice cracks.

"Mate, I'm gonna ask fer a copy of THAT." Maizie looks at Bobby. _**That's what I thought.**_

"Don't ever underestimate us, babe. The only girl you're allowed to watch kiss another girl is me."

"I've never seen ye so jealous before. It's hot."

"I'm not jealous."

"So ye kissed Lottie and Marisol just because ye felt like it?" She shrugged.

"Maybe I did. It's not wrong to be curious." She smirks at him, showing her dimples. _**He always goes crazy when I show my dimples.**_ Bobby gets out of bed and pulls her to him and kisses her. He pulls away long before she's ready to stop.

"What'd I tell ye bout those dimples." She bites her lip at him. Without saying a word he leads her out of the room. They manage to make it down the hall before she pulls him towards her and kisses him. He pushes her against the wall, picking her up, making her moan against his mouth. "Ye make everything so damn sexy." He finally pulls away to take a breath. She leads him downstairs, picking up some blankets from the living room as they walked through. They passed by the secret bench. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." She leads him past the beach hut and go behind some trees. After a few minutes they come across the super secret bench. They were hidden by trees and bushes. The moon was the only light for them to see by.

"How did ye find this place?"

"Gary took me here." She lays down a couple blankets, leaving one off to the side. She turns to him and stands on her tippy toes, kissing him. She wraps her arms around his neck. She broke their kiss and pulled off his shirt looking at his body, biting her lip. He kisses her, tangling his hand in her hair.

"I love it when you play with my hair." He smiles against her lips. She digs her nails into his back.

"Fek, lass. What're ye doing to me?" She kisses him, leading him towards the blankets. He breaks their kiss to sit down. She straddles him, looking into his eyes. The strap to her nightgown slips off her shoulder, showing her smooth skin. He kisses her shoulder, working his way up to her neck. She kisses him passionately. She pulls away and takes off her clothes, looking at him.

"Pants off. Now." He does what she says and she sits down in his lap again. He takes his time exploring her body. He guides her onto him, making her gasp as their bodies join together. "Fuck that feels so good." She takes her time. She looks into his eyes, vulnerability shines in them. He leans his head against her shoulder as she keeps going. He traces her collar bone with his tongue, sending goosebumps across her skin. Their souls combine as she pours every part of her heart into this. His moans drove her crazy. He looks into her eyes.

"Fek, Maizie. The things ye do to me. Yer addicting." 

"It's a good thing I'm yours then." She let her passion take over. She didn't care how loud they might've been. "Bobby, fuck me." He laid her down and got on top of her. She dug her nails into his back harder than she intended. But he seemed to like it.

"Fek, Maizie. I missed that." She did it again, making him go harder.

"Oh, fuck yes."

"Maizie, I'm going to come." She looked into his eyes.

"Say it again." He smiled. He whispered in her ear, thrusting into her.

"Yer going to make me come, Maizie." It pushed her over the edge. She cried out his name as she climaxed, wrapping her legs around his waist. She saw him looking at her tattoo. She smiled.

"You like seeing that wrapped around your waist." He leaned into her.

"Fek, Maizie." _**Learn something new about him every time**_ _ **.**_

"I like seeing it around your waist too. If you're not careful you're going to make me come again." She could tell he was trying not to finish yet. She pulled his lips to hers. She moaned against lips. "Fuck, Bobby. You're so damn hot. Get on your back." He smiled and did as he was told. She got on him and rode him hard. He pulled her to him and kissed her, biting her lip making her moan. He held her hips and thrusted. "Oh, fuck." She was getting close again. She whispered in his ear. "Want to see me come again with my legs around your waist or with me on you." He kissed her, a soft growl escaping him.

"Fek, Maizie. Ye know how to drive a man wild."

"Show me how wild." He turned them over and lost control. She wrapped her legs around his waist. She looked at her tattoo. _**That is pretty hot.**_ "Fuck, Bobby." Her nails dug into his back. She arched her back. "Fuck, you're going to make me come again." He looked into her eyes. She climaxed again. He looked at her tattoo again. 

"Fek, Maizie." She bit her lip as he thrusted deep, finally coming. He collapsed next to her. "Oh my god. I've created a monster." She smiles and kisses his neck. "I'm going to need time, lass." She giggled.

"What can I say? You make me crazy. The thought of you inside of me. Our sweaty bodies together. My nails in your back, my legs around your waist." He looks at her.

"Yer gonna kill me." She kisses him hard. "I mean I think we just had the best sex we've ever had. Maybe not since yer trying to jump my bones again."

"It was. That's why I want to do it again." He laughs. 

"What has gotten into ye? Before ye were handful and now yer just some sex crazed monster." She laughs.

"Maybe I've discovered how much I like having sex with you." 

"Maybe I can give ye something else." He kisses her, resting her head on his arm. He runs his hand down her body. He inserts his fingers in her. "Damn, Maizie. What are ye doing to me?" She leans her forehead into his shoulder as he quickens the pace a little.

"Fuck, Bobby." She kisses his neck, moaning against him. She tightened her grip on his shoulders. He slowed down, teasing her. "Bobby, please. Please keep going." He kisses her, but doesn't go faster. "Bobby, make me come." He pulls away. 

"Get on yer hands and knees." She looks at him confused, but does what she's told. **_What is he doing?_** He lays down underneath her, between her thighs. He brings his mouth to her and starts using his tongue, swirling it around. After a moment he sticks his fingers in her again. She gasps in pleasure. He quickens the speed just a little. He switches between sucking and licking. As her moans got louder he went faster. His grip tightened on her thighs. 

"Fuck, Bobby. I'm going to come." He applied more pressure, moaning against her. Her moans got louder and her breathing got faster. It didn't take long for her to climax. "Oh, fuck!" After she got off him. She sees him wiping himself off again. "Wait, what just happened?" He smiled at her. She looked at his perfect face. **_How can someone look so effortlessly gorgeous?_**

"That was by far the hottest thing I've ever done." She smiled, blushing a little. She pulls him to her kissing him softly. After they got dressed, he takes her hand in his and kisses it softly. "Now we need to go to bed." They walk hand in hand back inside and get in bed. The others had already gone to sleep. She cuddles into him, he wrapped his arm around her. Before long they were both asleep tangled in each others arms. For the first time in days, she slept soundly. She woke up with light shining in her eyes. For a minute she forgot she was back at the Villa. She opened her eyes at the sleeping face next to her. _**Bobby. Everything feels right when I get to wake up next to him.**_ She smiled and scooted close to him. She started kissing his neck. He returned the affection by wrapping his arms around her. He opens one eye and looks at her, smiling.

"I'm glad to get to wake up next to ye again, lass." She sighs as she looks into his eyes. _**God, those eyes. They still take my breath away. I missed this man more than anything.**_ He props up on one elbow, giving her a concerned look. "Are ye alright? Did I do something?" 

"Just being perfect and handsome." He smiles at her. "I really missed you. It was hard being away from you. Every time someone said something funny I'd turn to see your face and it wasn't there. And every night I'd turn over to cuddle and it wasn't you, then I had to awkwardly turn away from Carl. My dreams got worse without you too. You've become really important to me." 

"Yer important to me too, babe. Waking up next to ye every morning makes everything feel right." She sighs, looking at him lovingly.

"So what do you think will happen to us now that we're single?" 

"Dinnae ken, lass."

"Do you think they'll send all of us home? Or one of us? Maybe two? What if me or you goes home and the other stays?"

"Lass, if ye left the Villa right now I'm going with ye. This doesn't stop unless ye tell me ye want it to. Yer the only one I want." She smiled and leaned in kissing him. She pulls away, looking into his eyes. She can see the struggle in his eyes. She frowns slightly.

"What's wrong?" 

"What're ye talking about?"

"I can see something is bothering you. What is it?" He sighs.

"I'm worried we won't get the chance to give this a proper go. It seems like every time we get in a really good place with each other, something happens and we get pulled apart." She takes his hand and entwines their fingers.

"It doesn't matter what they put us through, the way I feel about you isn't going to go away after a couple days." He smiles, but doesn't look convinced. He sits up.

"Well, I'm feeling like a cuppa, want one?" She nods and gets out of bed. He pulls her close and kisses her. He pulls away and rest his forehead against hers. He sighs. She put her hand on his cheek. "Let's get this day started." After one final kiss they leave each other to get dressed. Maizie sits down to fix her hair after she changed into her favorite bikini. _**Why does it feel like we're saying goodbye? What if we are? What if we never get our chance? What if one of us gets sent home? Would he really leave the Villa if I got sent home? Would I do the same for him? Of course I would. Although, he is in Scotland while I'm in London. Wait. How would that work if we became like a real couple? He can't move to London, he needs to help his mum. I'd be more available to move to Scotland, but what about Aisnley? Wait. If I moved there would he want me to move in with him? Oh my god, what do I do if he asks me to move in with him? Wait. We aren't even boyfriend and girlfriend. What the fuck are you doing Maizie? What if I moved there and it didn't work out? What if things change when we get out of here? He may change his mind about me. What if I'm not who he thinks I am? What if he doesn't like me when we get back to the real world? What if he sees his ex again and decides she's a better fit for him? Oh god, he's slept with half of Glasgow. What if one those girls turns his head? Or Everyone hates me cause I'm the one that made him change his mind. What if his family hates me? Why am I thinking about this right now? In fact we could be coupled up with new people tonight, so why am I obsessing over this? Does he even want me to be his girlfriend? What if this is the end of us? What if this was all for nothing? Then I'd be the same old Maizie, making stupid ass decisions chasing something that isn't going to happen. Always have, always will. Why did I let him in? Why did I let myself fall in love with him? God I was so stupid to think I could do something like this. Maybe I need to move far away from all of this. Leave everything behind and start over. Maybe I could move Spain. At least no one would know me there.**_ She sighs and puts her head in her hands. She whispers to herself.

"What are you doing to yourself, Maizie?"

"What's going on, lass?" She looks up and sees Bobby leaning against the door way looking at her. _**How does he look so sexy just doing that?**_ "Yer frowning."

"I do not frown."

"Well then ye might want to work on yer happy face." He smiled and came and sat next to her. "Come on, lass. Tell me what's wrong." She sighs.

"I can't. You will literally think I'm crazy and run the other direction. I mean-"

"I'm not going anywhere unless ye tell me to. Nothing ye tell me is going to make me run away from this. And if ye don't want to tell me that's fine. But I don't want ye to decide that because ye think I'm just going to turn my back on us." _**Us.**_ She smiled at him.

"I'm fine." He looked into her eyes. _**He looks so hurt. Maybe I should just tell him. No, I need to regain control over myself again. I've given him too much already. It's only been eighteen days. Oh my god it's only been eighteen days and I've let this man have more of me than anyone ever has. Fuck.**_ "Anyways, let's go see what the others are up to." She forces a smile and gets up walking away. She forces herself not to look back at him. _**I can't see the look on his face.**_ She finds the other girls on the roof terrace. Lottie came up with a plan to find out what happened while we were at Casa Amor. Maizie's job was to talk to Shannon. She found her in the kitchen and she told Maizie all about how much of an ass Jakub really is. She quickly went upstairs to tell the girls what she found out. 

"So basically, Jakub coupled up with this girl Emily. The very first night we were gone he slept with her. Then the next day pied her off for this other girl Siobhan. Everyone thought they were getting pretty serious, until the day we came back he told her he'd stick to Hope and shit hit the fan." The girls looked at her in awe. Hope spoke softly.

"So was that what Noah was talking about in the video?" Lottie and Priya nod their heads. Priya looked at Hope.

"It all makes sense. He said 'doing bits on the first night changes everything.' He looked really upset about it too." Lottie looked between them.

"Don't forget about the whole breakup beard he had going on. Maybe he was upset that Jakub made a big deal to take you from him and then just sleeps with someone else as soon as you're gone." Hope's face softned.

"I...I just...and he..." She looked like she was about to cry. Maizie smiled.

"Babes, he is still so obviously in love with you. He waited for you the whole time. You're the one he wants. Hun, you should go to him." Hope smiles and walks off the terrace. The girls look at each other. Lottie raises her eyebrows.

"Are we just going to stand here or...?" They all turn and follow Hope. He's sitting at the bean bags with Bobby. They look like they're having a serious conversation. Hope walks right up to Noah. He sees her and gets a concerned look. He stands up quickly.

"Hope. What's going on? Are you okay? What's wrong?" She takes a breath.

"I'm so sorry. I just...it's just the video....and I thought...you had..." Her voice starts to break and her eyes water. He wraps her in a hug as she starts crying into his shoulder.

"Hey hey hey. Shhh. It's okay. I'm here." They hold each other for a minute. All the other Islanders are staring at them. Maizie clears her throat.

"Maybe you two should go talk this out." Noah nods. 

"I think she's right." Hope nods. Noah turns and looks at Maizie. "Talking things out will help both of us." He glances at Bobby and takes Hope's hand and leads her away. She turns back and smiles at Maizie. _**At least they'll be okay now.**_ She can feel Bobby looking at her, but she refuses to look at him. She turns to Chelsea and Elijah and smiles. 

"Hey, babes. Let's go work on our tans." Chelsea beams.

"Yay!!!! Let's go!" She hooks their arms together and they make their way over to the sun loungers. Maizie lays in the sun trying to clear her mind. She finally stands up and stretches. "I'm going to go fill my water bottle, Chels. Want me to fill yours too?"

"Aww, babes. That'd be so sweet of you!" She smiles and picks up both water bottles and heads to the kitchen. She runs right into Bobby. He looked at her with his beautiful hazel eyes. _**He is so beautiful. It's dangerous how he makes me feel.**_ The tension between them hurt her. It took everything in her to not kiss him.

"Oh, excuse me." She avoids his eyes. She notices Lottie and Gary sitting at the bar, looking at her. She walks around Bobby and starts filling their bottles. Gary looks at Lottie then at Maizie.

"So, Zi. How's it going today? Everything okay?" She forces a smile.

"Everything is fine, thanks. I'm just getting me and Chels some water." She finishes and turns to walk away. She calls back over her shoulder. "See you later." She turns the corner as soon as she's out of the kitchen. She squats down against the wall and takes a deep breath. _**God, Maizie. Why can't you just stop doing this to yourself? Because he has too much power over you already that's why. It's been less than three weeks. It'd be crazy to get so seriousso fast.**_ She heard Lottie's voice coming from the kitchen.

"Do you know what's wrong with her?" Bobby speaks next.

"No. This morning everything was fine and then I go check on her in the dressing room and she was sitting there fixing her hair. Then she stopped and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked worried or scared or something. Dinnae ken. She asked herself what is she doing and then rest her head in her hands. She looked so defeated. But when I asked her she wouldn't tell me and said she was fine." She sighed and got up and walked away before she heard anymore. _**See, that's my point. I let him in too early and now he knows too much. We aren't even coupled up and we have no idea where we are going to be later. I need to just let him go. I can't do this again. These feelings are too strong. Nope. Can't do it.**_ Maizie faked her smile the rest of the day. She didn't want to confide in anyone. She knew what they'd say. They'd say what they've told her this whole time. She didn't want to hear any of it. It wasn't that easy to just be in love. Finally, the evening came. It was time for them to find out what the next step in the Villa was. She stood between Gary and Lottie where the singles stood, while everyone else was in their couple. She didn't pay attention to what Bobby and Lottie were talking about. Lottie gets a text.

 **"Islanders, the public has been voting on their favorite couples. The couples with the fewest votes will be in danger of being sent home. The couples with the fewest votes are, Blake and Lucas, Priya and Noah, Chelsea and Elijah, Hope and Jakub."** The couples named all look around surprised. Chelsea's eyes water as she turns to Elijah.

"Babes, they don't like us." He puts his arm around her. Priya's face falls. She sighs. Noah and Hope stand together. He looks at her.

"Looks like we're in the same boat." Hope smiles weakly.

"Without a paddle." Graham looks slightly offended.

"Hey boat jokes are my thing." Marisol looks at him unamused. Hope looks at Noah.

"Babe, I just want you to know I'm more interested in being with you than I am of staying on the show. If you're still into me I'm here. Rather it's here in the Villa or back at home in your library." He smiles at her.

"You know I don't work at a library right? I just live there. Wait, that's the other way around." Hope smiles at him. 

"Wherever we are, I'll do the talking." Priya and Jakub look at each other. Priya exhales through her nose.

"Can you two do the whole heart-eyes thing later? Me and Jakub are right here." Everyone stays quiet, listening for the next text. Chelsea suddenly gasps. Hope looks at her concerned.

"Babes, are you alright?" Chelsea nods.

"I just couldn't hold my breath any longer. I don't know how you guys do it." Hope smiles.

"Hun, I don't think anyone else was doing that." Chelsea looks confused.

"But everyone was so quiet." Hope laughs and puts her arms around Chelsea.

"I'm going to miss you if I go." Bobby gets the next text. He sighs.

 **"Bobby, Maizie, Lottie and Gary. You four are the only ones left single. You will each choose one person to couple up with, the remaining Islanders will be sent home."** He looks at Maizie when he finishes, she looks away. She looks at the boys in front of her. **_How am I supposed to pick someone?_** Lottie goes first. She leans towards Maizie.

"So what, I'm just supposed to choose now? What if I don't fancy any of them?" 

"If you don't fancy any of them then choose someone you think is important to the group." She sighs and nods, stepping forward.

"Right, I haven't exactly had time to think about this but here goes. I choose this guy because he's important to the group. It wouldn't be the same without him. I don't think his story is over yet. So I choose Noah." He looks at Hope sadly. She nods and he goes to stand with Lottie. Gary goes next.

"I choose this girl because I can't imagine not having her here. She's the life of the Villa. She's incredibly funny and beautiful. I genuinely like her. So I choose Chelsea." She smiles sadly. She squeezes Elijah's hand and stands next to Gary. _**She never got a real chance with him....but I can still choose one guy. But what about Lucas? He is important to the group. But besides Blake I'm not sure who he would have a chance with.**_ Maizie steps forward.

"I look around at everyone before me and I can't help but think of everything everyone has gone through to get here. I wish everyone could stay. But I choose this guy, because I think he deserves a proper chance. He's sweet and funny. I can't imagine doing this without him here. So the boy I choose is Elijah." Elijah smiles and stands next to her. She glances at Bobby who's looking at the ground. Elijah takes Maizie's hand. 

"Thanks for saving me."

"You're welcome. But we're just friends for now. I just wanted you to get your chance to make something happen." She turns to Lucas. "I'm so sorry, hun. I wish I could keep both of you here, but I didn't think it would be fair to choose you when you both just found each other. You two deserve the chance to get to know each other." Lucas smiles.

"It's okay. I made my choice and I'm happy with that. I'm excited to get to know this lovely woman out in the real world. At least I get to leave with her by my side." Blake smiles at him. She turns to Maizie and smiles.

"Thank you for that. I wish we could've gotten to know each other better. I think we could've been good friends." Maizie nods.

"Me too, hun. Good luck out there you two. I hope you two find happiness." Finally it's Bobby's turn. He looks at Hope then Noah then back to Hope. He steps forward.

"I wish I could keep all of you girls here. There is something so special about each of you. When I buy a new apron I always buy the matching oven gloves. And there's one girl that has to stay because she's the oven gloves to his apron. So I choose Hope." Noah looks at him and beams. Hope runs up to Bobby and hugs him. 

"Thank you so much, hun." They all turn to the others left behind. Jakub, Priya, Lucas and Blake. Everyone hugs them and says their goodbyes. Maizie walks up to Priya.

"I'm going to miss you so much, hun. I wish we could trade places. You deserve this just as much as anyone. I'm so sorry." Priya hugs her tight.

"Hun, I had my chance and now my time is over. But you still get to be here. You still get your shot. So take it before it's gone. I've seen it since day one. You're the only reason I chose him. I wanted you to see what was there and go for it. Please don't waste your time here running away from something so rare." She leans her forehead on hers. "I know it's hard because of everything you told me about your past, but he won't do that to you. He's not Alex." She hugs her tightly again. "But call me when you get out of here, yeah? We'll meet up and hang out." Maizie smiles.

"Of course, babes. Good luck out there." The rest say their final goodbyes before they all leave. Maizie sighs. "Right, well that's completely taken it out of me. I'm going to bed. Come on Elijah." He wraps his arm around her giving her a squeeze.

"Alright, babe. Let's go get ready then. Things will be better tomorrow." They walk off together. She glances at Bobby as they walk by. He looks at the ground but she can see the pain in his eyes. Her heart breaks knowing she hurt him...again. _**That's another reason why I need to stop this now. I can't keep doing this to him. I'm just not ready for a relationship that serious.**_


	25. Bobby: Day 18 and 19

He watches Maizie and Elijah walk away with their arms around each other. It felt like his heart was breaking into a million pieces. _**What the hell happened since this morning? When I left we were fine. Then I come back and she's shut herself down again. Now she's with him...does she like him? Did he turn her head?**_ He sighs and turns to the others. Noah comes up and hugs him.

"I'm telling you, mate, you're my best friend." Bobby smiles.

"What can I say? I'm a hopeless romantic." Noah and Hope look into each others eyes. Bobby smiles sadly looking at them. _**At least one of us gets to be happy.**_ Lottie came up to him and took his hand, leading him away to the roof terrace. For a while they just sit there quietly. He looks at her. "Did she tell ye anything?" Lottie shakes her head.

"No. Nothing, she's been pretending everything is fine." He sighs.

"Does she fancy him?" Lottie shrugs.

"I wish I knew. If she does she never let on she did. Chelsea has been all over Elijah since the day they met."

"What did I do wrong? Everything was great. We had great sex and then shared a bed again. When we woke up she was her normal happy self. And then we get dressed and suddenly she's completely shut down. What did I do? Why won't she tell me what I did? She doesn't even look at me." Lottie takes his hand again.

"Bobby, as far as I know you didn't do anything wrong. Maybe she just needs some time, you know how she gets sometimes when she gets scared."

"But, Lottie, how much time do I have? She's with this other guy now. Does she fancy him? Did he turn her head? Has this been some secret thing between them? What about us? What happened to us? She said she'd always be mine and now she just pretends I don't exist anymore. I don't even know what to do, or how to act. Lozza, what do I do? What can I do?" Lottie looks at him sympathetically. Gary comes out onto the roof terrace, he glances at their hands.

"I'm gonna assume that's innocent." Lottie glares at him.

"Gary, he's hurting and needs a friend. Let's not make this into something it's not." Gary sighs.

"You're right. I'm sorry." He sits down on Bobby's other side. Lottie gets up and stretches.

"I'll give you two some man time. I'm going to bed." She walks away and for a moment Bobby just looks up at the stars. Gary breaks the silence first.

"Bobby, have you tried to talk to her?"

"No, she won't even look at me. How can I get her to talk to me if she won't even look at me? Gary, what did I do? How did I fek this up? Usually I know, but not this time. This time it was just so random. I replay last night and this morning over and over again. But I can't figure out anything I could've said or done to make her turn away from me."

'Then maybe it's not you, maybe it's her. Maybe it's an issue she's having with herself and she needs to do it alone. This might be a battle you can't help her with. I think she got scared again, she realized how intense she felt about you and it scared her. It's not anything you did or said, it's her. And this is something you can't fix. This is a battle she has to fight on her own or she won't win."

"What if I lose her fer good?" Gary sighs,

"That's something we'll have to work through if we get there. Right now stop beating yourself up, I don't think it's your fault. Try to get some sleep tonight and we'll figure it all out tomorrow. Kicking yourself over something you didn't do isn't going to help you. I'll try to talk to her tomorrow and see what I can find out. I am her best friend, I'm pretty sure she'll talk to me." Bobby sighs and they both get up, meeting up with everyone on their way to the bedroom. When they enter the bedroom, Elijah waves his hand to get their attention. He puts his finger to his lips and points to Maizie. She's sound asleep. _**Poor, lass. What happened that's taken so much out of her?**_ He shakes his head and quickly gets dressed and climbs into bed next to Hope. He looks at Maizie one more time, sighing. _**What did I do to make her shut me out?**_ He looks over and Hope is looking at him. He blushes and rolls over, going to bed. She lays a hand on his shoulder for a minute before she goes to bed too. He doesn't sleep no matter how hard he tried. When he sees the sun barely peeking up, he gets out of bed and goes to the kitchen. He starts baking trying to sort his thoughts. He bakes chocolate cupcakes. After the cupcakes cool off, he goes slow making sure each decoration is perfect on each cupcake. Half of the cupcakes have navy blue and purple buttercream icing, with silver edible glitter and yellow fondant shaped into the letters HP. The other half had white buttercream icing decorated as a white snowy owl. Just as he finishes Lottie walks in. 

"Morning, Bobby. You look like shit." 

"Thanks, Lottie. That makes me feel so much better." She gives him a half smile.

"Has she talked to you at all?" He shakes his head. She sighs. "Well how about we make some pancakes?" He smiles.

"Okay. I can do that. Do ye want to do the toppings?" She beams.

"Yes! As long as they can be witchy." He chuckles.

"No hexes though." She sighs.

"Deal." As he gets to work on the batter she walks over and looks at the cupcakes. "Bobby, these look gorgeous." He doesn't say anything. "The detail on the owls are incredible. How did you do that?" He thinks a moment.

"It takes a steady hand. That's why it's so calming, it forces my body to slow down." The other Islanders come down in small groups. Chelsea beams.

"Yay! Pancakes!!!" He smiles at her. Lottie looks at her.

"What toppings do you want?" 

"Surprise me! Make it something fun." Lottie beams and gets to work. She hands Chelsea her pancakes. Maizie walks in with Elijah. She stops when she sees Bobby. He turns back to the pancakes. Elijah kisses Maizie's cheek.

"I'm going to go for a swim, babe. Catch you later?" She smiles and nods. Bobby turns around with more pancakes. Lottie clears her throat.

"So what toppings do you want?" Maizie thinks. 

"Chocolate syrup and banana slices." Lottie smiles and starts drawing something in chocolate syrup. She doesn't look up from her work. 

"So how are things with Elijah?" Maizie nods.

"Uh, good. He's really sweet." She clears her throat. "By the way, I wanted to say what you two did last night for Hope and Noah was really sweet." Lottie shrugs.

"What can I say? We're hopeless romantics. It wouldn't be Love Island without them." 

"Well it seems like everyone else seems to be fairly happy in their couples." Bobby nods.

"Yeah, it seems like it worked out really well fer everyone." Lottie scowls and pushes by him to get to the sink. "Careful, Lozza." She rolls her eyes.

"Then don't be in the way when I need to get to the sink." He shakes his head. He turns to the stove and picks up the kettle and makes a cuppa. Maizie sighs and leaves without saying anything. Lottie turns to him as soon as she leaves the kitchen. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He looks up.

"What? What did I do?" 

"You're really going to be one of those bitter guys? You hurt her feelings!"

"I'm not being bitter. I was just trying to let her know it's fine if she doesn't want to be with me. She wants Elijah and that's fine. I told her before I wasn't going to force her to be with me. I wish she would've just said so yesterday, but it doesn't matter now. Whatever we had is over. And I'm sorry if it hurt her feelings but I'm not the one who shut down and walked away from us. She is. I'm tired of giving her everything I have and she keeps just walking away. I don't have it in me to keep doing this to myself. This is why I didn't want to get emotionally involved with anyone in the first place. It's just not worth it." He walks away without another word. He runs upstairs and takes a shower, trying to escape everything he's feeling. After he dries off and gets dressed he goes to the lawn and sits with Marisol, Chelsea, Gary and Rahim at the bean bags. Rahim looks at him.

"What's going on, mate. You alright? You look exhausted." Bobby forces a smile.

"I'm fine. Thanks man. What're we talking about?" Chelsea pouts.

"We were talking about Priya. Us girls noticed this morning that the dressing room no longer smells like a different smell each day. She really made it special." Marisol nods.

"She definitely had a presence. My favorite perfume of hers was the pineapple one." Gary looks at her.

"What do you think about fruit cups?" She looks at him confused.

"Like the little plastic cups with fruit in it?" He shakes his head.

"No, like when they use a pineapple for a cup for like a pina colada or something." 

"Oh, I'm not really sure about that. It seems a little weird for me?" Maizie walks up to them. Gary looks at her and smiles.

"Hey Zi." She smiles.

"Hey. What's going on?" She looks at Bobby. He clears his throat and forces a smile.

"We were just talking about fruit cups." She looked at him confused.

"Wait what? Like the tiny cups with two bites of fruit in them? I have to eat like six of those." He lets a genuine smile slip.

"No. Like using a pineapple to put a drink in. What do you think of fruit cups? Like literal cups made of fruit." She smiles.

"Honestly, they're fun. If I could I would use those all day everyday." Chelsea gets a text. She calls out to the others.

"Guys! I got a text!" The other Islanders come running over. 

**"Islanders, how well do you know your partner? It's time to find out in today's challenge. #youdontevenknowme #whoevenareyou."** Marisol smiles.

"As long as I'm not covered in slime I'm good." Bobby shrugs.

"That one was sexy. Getting hot girls to purposely rub against ye." Chelsea bit her lip.

"Priya seemed to really enjoy that one too, Bobby. I heard a bit of that conversation." He blushes and rubs his neck.

"So let's go do this challenge!" He gets up and joins the others as they go to the firepit. The boys are on one side and the girls are on the other. Marisol and Graham stand in front of a blackboard with the couple's names on it. She smiles at them.

"It's time to find out who knows their partner. I don't know about you but I'm excited for this one." Bobby smiles.

"Let's get this started, Hobby for the win!" Lottie looks at him.

"There's no way you're winning this one, Bobby." He fake gasps.

"That's fighting words. I think ye underestimate my power of observation." Marisol rolls her eyes as she smiles.

"Okay. The boys first. What did your girl want to be when they grew up?" Bobby wrote down his answer. "Elijah, you first." He looks around nervously.

"Uh, I honestly had no clue so I guessed model." Bobby shakes his head.

"She wanted to be a unicorn." They all look at him, making him blush. "What?" Marisol clears her throat.

"Okay...moving on. Maizie was Elijah correct?" Maizie shook her head.

"No. Bobby was right. I wanted to be a unicorn." Elijah looked at her.

"Yeah, there was no way I could've guessed that one." She shrugs. Gary flipped his board.

"She's always so happy and sunshiney so I said Chelsea wanted to be a weather reporter." The girls bust up laughing. The boys look around confused. After a minute they all calmed down. Maizie wiped tears from her eyes. Chelsea regains her composure.

"I wanted to be a show jumper. Who wants to be a weather reporter?" Noah looks up.

"Hope did." Everyone looks at Hope, she sheepishly turned her board around.

"I didn't want to say anything about it at Casa Amor..." Marisol looks at Noah and Bobby.

"You two are supposed to be answering for your current partners. Stick to the rules." Bobby and Noah looked at each other. He looks back at Marisol.

"Well I got mine wrong then, I said mime." Hope looked at him questioningly. Marisol finished letting everyone answer and tallied the blackboard. Graham reads the next question. 

"Alright, ladies. Where was your mans first kiss?" Everyone wrote down their answers. He chooses Hope to answer first. 

"His was at a party. He was too drunk to remember it." He looked at her and smiled.

"Yes! Hobby for the win." She looked at him. "What ye don't like Hobby? What about Bope?" He wiggles his eyebrows at her.

"Babes, no couple names. They're awful." He puts his hand on his heart.

"Ouch, yer killing me, lass." Everyone looks at him. "What?" Lottie cocked her head.

"You called her lass?" He blushes.

"Yeah, so?" 

"So you've only called one person that." He looked down at his feet.

"Yeah, well things change." Graham clears his throat.

"Moving on, ladies. Maizie where was Elijah's?" Bobby looks at Graham, giving him a grateful smile. Graham gives him a wink. Maizie guessed correctly and said behind a bike shed. He tallies up the blackboard. After a few more rounds Chelsea and Gary still haven't gotten one answer right. Maizie and Elijah only have the one about his first kiss. Marisol asks the next question.

"What was your girls first pets name?" They scribble down their answers. Noah looks at Bobby's answer and shakes his head. Bobby erases it and writes another answer. He shakes his head again. He erases it and tries again. "Elijah, you go first. Bobby don't say anything." He rolls his eyes. Elijah smiles.

"I'm feeling confident about this one. Tuna the Cat." Marisol smiles.

"That's adorable. But is it correct?" Maizie beams and turns her board around.

"Yes! We got one, babe!" They high five. Everyone else answers and they mark the blackboard. Graham asks the next question.

"Ladies, what is your mans favorite food?" They scribble down their answers. "Hope, you go first." She turns her board around.

"That's easy. He's a baker, so it's cake." She smiles. He puts his hand on his chest, like he's mortally wounded.

"Nooo, it's-" Maizie interrupts.

"Spaghetti hoops on toast." Everyone looks at her. _**She remembered that? I said that like on day two.**_ "I meant to say I don't know." She blushed. He turns his board around, still looking at her.

"Yeah, spaghetti hoops on toast." Rahim looks at him.

"Mate, what're you nine? No one eats that anymore." Bobby looks down sheepishly. Before he can say anything Maizie frowns at Rahim.

"Hey, it reminds him of his childhood. Food is about comfort and home. Although, if he chose based on his home it would be jerk haggis. The combination of Scotland and Jamaica." Lottie raises an eyebrow and looks at Bobby.

"Jerk haggis? Is that even real?" He clears his throat, finding it hard to look away from Maizie.

'Uh, no. That's something I'm working on." Lottie scrunches up her nose.

"It sounds like something that's going to make people sick." Graham interrupts.

"Okay, okay. Moving on. Maizie what is Elijah's favorite food?" Maizie shakes her head.

"He would writher away without his protein shake." He beams at her.

"You really are paying attention." She blushes and shrugs. _**Mate, I'm so confused.**_ Chelsea answers next. She looked unsure.

"I just guessed on this one. I put his nan's roast." Gary beams.

"Yes! Get some!" He turns his board around and reveals his answer. Chelsea squeals.

"I got it right! Yes! Finally, Graham put it on the board. Put it now!" Graham smiles and puts a point under their names on the blackboard. 

"Welcome to the game you two." Graham turns to Marisol.

"What did you out down, babe?"

"I put some kind of fish." His face falls.

"Babe, it's my grandma's dressed crab." She shrugs.

"Sorry, I forgot."

"It's the best thing you'll ever eat. Tops roast." Everyone gasps. Gary raises an eyebrow.

"My nan's roast dinner is the best thing anyone will ever eat." Graham frowns.

"My grandma's crab will blow your nan's roast right out of the water." Gary stands.

"Your grandma can dress the crab in her Sunday best and it still ain't beating my nan's roast." Bobby stands up.

"Lads, calm down. Neither of those can beat spaghetti hoops on toast. We all know that's a culinary expertise." He winks at Maizie. He wiggles his eyebrows at Gary and Graham, making both of them smile. "Besides, some kind of fish doesn't get a point. Crab isn't fish it's a...insect?" Graham rolls his eyes.

"It's a crustacean." Graham finishes tallying up the board. 

"Right, girls. What's your mans celebrity crush?" Everyone scribbles down their answers. The boys show each other their answers and nod approvingly. "Chelsea, you first." Chelsea squeezes her eyes shut and turns her board around.

"I know he loves the show she's on so I put down Rachel Riley." He looks at her.

"Who's that?" Chelsea sighs.

"You said you loved Countdown. She's on Countdown." He smiles. and turns his board around, proving her right.

"I'm kidding, babe." She laughs and rolls her eyes. Graham smiles.

"Lottie, Noah. Your answer please." Lottie smiles.

"I put Hope. She's on telly so..." She shrugs. Everyone awe's and the boys nudge Noah. He blushes and scratches his head. Hope smiles.

"That's really sweet. But I don't think it counts so I think he put a real celeb." Noah nods and turns his board around.

"It's Gillian Anderson." Hope raises her eyebrows.

"The mum off Sex Education?" He bites his lip.

"I think she's sexy." Graham shakes his head.

"Right. Hope who did you put for Bobby?"

"Well I originally had the same thought as Lottie, but I figured that wouldn't count. So I put Mary Berry." He gives her an overly dramatic shocked look.

"I don't think yer taking this seriously anymore. It's definitely-" Maizie interrupts.

"Cardi B." He looks at her confused. She blushes. "Right? That's what you said. I know you listen to her music a lot. Plus you and Priya used to have lip sync battles." He clears his throat.

"Uh, yeah. That's right." Chelsea raises her eyebrows at him.

"Babes, we're going to have to see that." He shakes his head.

"Sorry. That's between me, Priya, and the queen of rap." After everyone else answers, Graham marks the blackboard. Marisol smiles.

"I hate to break this up but it's time to move on. Boys, what is your girls pet peeve?" Bobby knew this one. Everyone scribbles down their answers. The girls look at each others. Shannon looks at Maizie's and nods.

"Totally get it. I deal with it all the time at work."

"And what do you do?" Shannon smiles.

"I beat them then give them tips." Maizie high fives her.

"Yas queen!" Shannon laughs. Marisol smiles at them.

"Okay, Elijah. What is Maizie's pet peeve. Bobby don't answer." Bobby blushes and looks away from the other Islanders looking at him. Elijah smiles.

"I put 'men explaining stuff.' She hates it." Maizie rolls her eyes. 

"It's called mansplaining and yeah, I do. We've all had a guy try and tell us something we already know because they think they know better than us." Rahim looks at her.

"So why don't you just tell him that?" Shannon rolls her eyes.

"Oh, you're right. We didn't think of that. Wait, we do. But they don't listen. Because they think they know better." She looks at him, he blushes.

"I, uh, I just did it didn't I? Sorry." She nods.

"We forgive you because you didn't know...this time." She winks at him. Marisol look at Bobby.

"What's Hope's?" 

"That's easy. I put 'people who take their crying kids to nice restaurants." Noah shakes his head.

"Nah, Bobby. Hope loves kids." Hope cringes as Bobby raises an eyebrow. Marisol looks at Hope.

"Do you and Bobby get a point?" Noah shakes his head at Bobby and turns to Hope, bemused. Hope avoids his gaze.

"Yup...Bobby got it right." Noah looks confused.

"I thought it was people that said literally." Bobby shakes his head.

"It's literally kids in restaurants, pal." Hope frowns.

"Kids don't belong in fancy restaurants. Take them to a burger bar or something." Noah looks shocked. Bobby does a victory dance. Marisol looks at Noah.

"Noah, now it's time for you to answer...for your partner...Lottie." Lottie looks at him.

"Yeah, mate. Stop helping the competition." Noah shakes his head.

"Right. I put people that pick food out of their teeth in public. Because of that time she went berserk on Jakub." Gary smiled at her.

"You really let him have it, Lozza." She sighs.

"Because it's disgusting. But that's not what I put. I put people that post pictures of their food on social media." Gary looks at her surprised.

"No way! That's my pet peeve too!" Lottie smiles.

"No way." 

"Yeah! No one wants to see what you had for dinner."

"Exactly! We know what a sandwich looks like." Bobby looks offended.

"I post pictures of my food." Gary looks at him sympathetically.

"And you're a disgrace." They go a few more rounds. Marisol and Graham tally up the scores. She smiles at the Islanders.

"And today's winners with a total of fourteen points is...Maizie and Elijah!" Maizie and Elijah hug, Elijah kisses her cheek. Bobby looks down. His good mood he got during the game disappeared. _**Why do I have to sit here and watch this?**_ Maizie gets a text.

 **"Congratulations Maizie and Elijah. There's a special treat in the kitchen for you to help cool off your burning love. #justdesserts #iceicebaby."** Gary smiles.

"It's ice lollies! I know it! You know sharing is caring, right?" Maizie smiles.

"You'll have to beat us there first. Run Elijah!" Elijah jumps and takes off before anyone else can get up. Bobby gets up and walks towards the kitchen after the others. He walks in and Maizie walks up to him. She holds up an ice lolly for him. "I saved you one." He hesitantly takes it. She looks into his eyes as she sucks on hers, seductively. Some of the cream sorbet filling dripped down her chin. **_Is this some kind of game to her? She's gonna pie me off and then give me that look knowing damn well what I'm thinking?_** He looks at her irritatedly and sighs, looking away.

"No thank you." He hands it back to her and walks away. He goes upstairs to the roof terrace and lays down on the bench, putting his face in one of the pillows. A few minutes later he hears the door. He doesn't look up. He lifts his face enough so they could hear him. "Go away." He puts his face back in the pillow. 

"I was really hoping we could talk." He looks up and Maizie is standing there. He sighs.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think that's a good idea right now." She looks at the ground.

"I just...I think we need to clear the air...I mean about me and Elijah...and us."

"Sorry, I really don't want to hear about the two of ye. And from where I'm standing it doesn't look like there is an 'us' anymore." She looked up at him, hurt.

"What? Are you breaking up with me?" He looks at her confused.

"Breaking up with ye? We aren't even together. How can I break up with someone I'm not with? And no, I'm not the one who decided whatever we had didn't mean anything. That was all ye." She frowns.

"How? What did I do?"

"Fer starters ye shut me out and won't tell me what's wrong. Then ye ignore me the whole day and pretend like I don't exist. Then ye chose this Elijah guy without even talking to me about fancying him. And then ye ignore me all day again. And ye kept giving me this look during the challenge, and remembering all this stuff we talked about a long time ago. Then ye give me this sexy look when yer eating a damn ice lolly, knowing damn well what's going to come to mind. Ye've been acting all coupley with this guy all while still leaving me in the dark. Ye told me yesterday morning ye were still mine even when we weren't together and now yer barely even looking at me. I don't know what ye want. Is this some kind of joke to ye? Is this what ye think of us? Because if that's what this is to ye then this." He motions between them. "Then this is over. I gave ye my heart and now it just feels like yer playing with it." 

"So you're just going to walk away from us just like that? You're gonna give up and just pretend it didn't happen?"

"Maizie, I didn't choose this! Yer the one that did this, not me. Ye pushed me away, I don't know why but ye did. Ye wouldn't talk to me, much less look at me. What do ye want me to think? What do ye want me to do? I'm feking crazy about ye and I thought that would be enough but it's not. This is the one time I took a chance with anyone and it turned out exactly like I knew it would...me getting hurt. I'm sorry Maizie I just...I just can't do this." He walks by her and leaves. He walks to the secret bench trying to escape everything and everyone. He paces around trying to clear his thoughts. Gary walks in and looks at him. 

"Mate, what the fuck. You want to tell me why Maizie is upstairs crying? Did you forget this is a girl you're supposed to be in love with? What are you doing? What is going on?" 

"Gary, just stop. What's going on is I'm tired of being her back up or her rebound. I give all of me to her every single day and she just pushes me aside. I thought we finally reached a point where we could make it and we could be okay. And then she drops me like everything we had doesn't matter. Gary, I gave her my heart. I gave her me, all of me. She asked for all of me and I gave it to her and now I just keep thinking how stupid I was to think a girl like her would actually want to be with me long term. I wish I never even applied to this stupid show, I wish none of this ever happened." Gary looks at him and speaks softly.

"Bobby..."

"No, just stop. I don't want to hear about how I love her and I want to be with her and that I need to go talk to her and blah blah blah. I'm done. I can't do this again. So just stop."

"Mate, don't give up on her. Everyone has given up on her, and she needs to know not everyone will walk away from her. I'm not saying wait for her or pretend this isn't happening. I'm not saying what she's doing is right because it's not, she shouldn't be doing this. But just remember everyone in her life has walked out, except her mum and sister. Are you going to be one of those people? She chose you, she wants you, she just doesn't know how to be with you. Bobby, she loves you-"

"Gary, stop. Leave. Please." Gary looks at him for a moment. He finally shakes his head and leaves him alone. He sits down and lets out a deep sigh. _**What've ye done to yerself, lad? This was a huge mistake. I should've never let Big Jonno talk me into this.**_


	26. Maizie: Day 19

Maizie stands there a minute after Bobby leaves the roof terrace. She sits down and puts her heads in her hands. She tries to hold the tears back. Gary comes out and sees her. He kneels down by her and speaks softly.

"Hey, luv. What's wrong? What happened? Zi. Talk to me." She sighs.

"I always do this. I ruin everything."

"What're you talking about? I thought things were good with Elijah."

"I don't want Elijah. I want Bobby."

"Okay, well I'd say you've got a good shot with him." She couldn't hold the tears anymore. 

"Not anymore. I think we just broke up. I mean I know we weren't together, but whatever it was is over now." He gets up.

"I'm gonna kick his ass. Stay there, I'll send Lottie up." Before she can protest he leaves. A minute later Lottie comes up. She plops down next to her.

"Spill." Maizie sighs. 

"Basically, I psyched myself out yesterday. I started thinking about our future. I started thinking well what would happen if we left the Villa, how would we make it work, would I have to move to Scotland, what if I move there and it doesn't work out, what if his family hates me, what if he ends up not liking me on the outside, what if things change on the outside, what would I tell him if he asked me to move in with him. Then I started thinking it's too soon to think about that, we aren't even in an actual relationship. And then I was scared to tell him any of this because I didn't want to scare him away, so I do what I do best and shut him out. And I did a damn good job because he had no clue what was going on with me. I never got to explain the Elijah thing to anyone and now he thinks I want to be with Elijah. I don't really. I saved Elijah for Chelsea. I could see she really liked him and they didn't really get to know each other so I saved him so they had that chance. But Bobby thinks that I just moved onto Elijah and I don't blame him. I haven't exactly been open about everything. But now he told me that whatever we are is done because it feels like I'm just playing games with him. Lottie, the look on his face killed me. I hurt him. I told him I wouldn't and I did. What am I going to do?" She sighs and leans on Lottie, sniffling as the tears fell. 

"Hun, you have got yourself so twisted up about 'what ifs'. Why are you obsessing about the future? Aren't you the one who said if you focus on the future you'll never enjoy the present? Babes, why can't you just tell him all of this? If you don't tell him you'll lose him."

"I already lost him. He said he can't do this anymore and I can't force him to want me."

"He does want you though. Why else would he be so hurt about this? He talked about you nonstop when we were gone, he even coupled up with a different girl so that his ex would lay off. At all during your conversation did he say he didn't want you?" Maizie thinks for a moment.

"No. He said he gave me his heart. And that I hurt him."

"But he didn't say he doesn't want you. Which means he still does. Maiz, he loves you and you love him. I don't know why either of you can't just stop fighting it and just be in love."

"We tried to and then we got pulled apart and it's been shit ever since then. Maybe this is a sign it's just not meant to be." Lottie hugs her.

"Babes, if you want it to happen then it'll happen. You can talk to him and figure this out or you can not talk to him and let things end between you two. But you have to make that decision. We'll be here for you no matter what." They sit there in comfortable silence for a long time. The sun was going down when they decided to go get dressed. As they're doing their hair and make up they hear yelling coming from downstairs. They all rush down to see what was going on. Graham and Gary are standing in the kitchen with Ibrahim standing between them. Graham glares at Gary.

"Come on then, hard man." Gary moves towards him but Ibrahim held him back.

"Let go of me, Rahim." Ibrahim shakes his head.

"Mate, both of you just calm down." Noah stands next to Ibrahim as Rahim turns to talk to Graham. Marisol looks between them.

"What the hell is going on?" Graham nods at Gary.

"Ask him. I won't have people making accusations about me!" Lottie looks at Gary.

"What happened, Gary?" 

"I was making a cuppa, like I always do. Someone didn't put the lid to the milk on right and next thing I know milk is everywhere. He's standing there laughing at me." Graham threw his hands up.

"Since when is it a crime to laugh???"

"I know it was you. You put the lid on sloppily and now my cuppa is ruined." Maizie groans.

"Oh my god. The milk got spilled and ruined your precious tea. I'm so sorry for your loss. What the fuck even is this? You two are seriously fighting about fucking milk right now? You are literally crying about spilled milk. Fucking clean it up and make a new cuppa. I know, Gary. Your cuppa is very important to you, but you can make another one. So stop crying and clean up the fucking milk and make an new one. I promise that one will mean just as much to you as the other one." Graham snickers. "And you. I don't know what it is you have against Gary but shut it. Stop personally attacking him. First it's about what to call the group then it's about who's granny makes the best whatever and now it's about fucking milk. I don't know what your deal is but get over it. You are grown men, act like it. This isn't fucking primary school, this isn't fucking daycare. This is an adult world so fucking act your damn age. You can like your granny's dressed crab and he can like his nan's roast. But let's be honest, we all like someone else's food better than another persons. So to quote Priya in her absence, stop swinging your dicks around. Fuck!" Everyone stares at her, shocked. Graham cleared his throat.

"Well what about the fruit then? I bet he's the one that's been fingering the fruit!" 

"Been doing what to the fruit??" Rahim looks at her.

"Come on, don't tell me you haven't been noticing the fruit. The fruit is always covered with fingerprints because someone is always aggressively fingering the fruit." Maizie puts two fingers to her temples.

"Can we please stop saying fingering the fruit?" Rahim shrugs.

"What, that's what you call it." She sighs.

"No fingering is a whole different situation. You don't finger fruit."

"So what do you call it then? When I say fingering the fruit you know exactly what I mean." Bobby raises his hand.

"I'm actually with her on this one. When ye say yer fingering something I think of something completely different, just saying." He looks at Maizie, making her blush. Gary shakes his head.

"Whatever you call it, I'm pretty sure that's been Graham too." Hope shakes her head.

"No, hun. That was a problem before he got here." Rahim nods.

"Yeah, that's definitely someone else." Rahim looks at Marisol accusingly. Marisol frowns.

"Why are you looking at me?" Rahim shrugs.

"Just that you spend a lot of time picking your fruit." Marisol glares at him.

"If you've got something to say, Rahim, just say it." Maizie puts her hands up.

"Why are you so concerned about fruit when there's other things to fight about that actually should be said." Gary looks at her.

"Like what?" 

"Like the sweaty gym bench. I mean how hard is it to wipe it down when you get done using it. Leaving it sweaty is inconsiderate and gross." She looks at Rahim and Gary. Rahim frowns.

"Why are you looking at us?"

"Um because you two are the fittest lads here and spend more time in the gym than anybody." Gary shakes his head.

"That ain't me, mate." Elijah shakes his head.

"Nah, the hair clogging the drain in the shower is much more important than that." He looks at Chelsea. She frowns at him.

"Why are you looking at me? I take supplements and use serum. If it's anyone's hair, it's Lottie's." Lottie raises her eyebrows.

"Excuse me? Don't put this on me, eyeliner thief!" Chelsea gasps and puts her hand next to her eye.

"I borrowed this off of Shannon!" Everyone starts fighting with each other. Gary and Graham try going at each other again. Graham swings his arm and almost hits Maizie in the face. She covers her face and backs up into someone. She squeezes her eyes shut and puts her hands on her ears turning away. She hears banging and squeezes her eyes tighter. After a minute a soft hand touches her hand and gently moves it off her ear.

"Lass, are ye alright?" She looks up and sees she bumped into Bobby. She looks around and everyone is looking at them. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." She blushes. He puts an arm around her and pulls her close. She snuggles into him. He looks around at all of them.

"What is the matter with ye? What makes ye think fighting like this is going to solve anything?" Gary looks at Bobby sadly.

"But, Bobby, the milk..."

"I did it alright. I used the milk last and didn't put it on correctly. I'm sorry if it ruined yer cuppa." Marisol sighs.

"But it isn't just the milk is it? There's been loads of little problems building up." Noah nods.

"That's true. But Bobby is right, fighting isn't going to solve anything." Bobby nods.

"Exactly. I'm sure there is a civilized way we can solve this." Gary frowns at him.

"Mate, who put you in charge?" Bobby raises his eyebrows.

"I've stopped more fights in a kitchen than ye've had hot meals." Gary rolls his eyes.

"And that makes you some kind of judge, does it?" Bobby looks thoughtful. 

"Maybe it does." Marisol smiles.

"Well if he gets to be judge, I get to be the expert witness they call." Rahim nods.

"I can testify on the fruit." Chelsea raises her hand excitedly. 

"Ooh, can I be the courtroom secretary person? You know the lady who types everything?" Marisol looks at her.

"That's a stenographer." Chelsea nods.

"Yeah, can I be her? I'm really good at typing. I took one of those online-" Noah puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Right, well I don't think we need one of those. Sorry, Chels." Graham scrunches his nose.

"What is this courtroom drama?" Noah smiles.

"If you need another witness on the fruit case, look no further." Maizie smiles.

"I'll be a lawyer. I'm good at poking holes in people's arguments." Bobby smiles at her and clears his throat.

"Alright, everyone outside to the firepit." Everyone listens and argues the whole way there. He looks at her. He puts a hand on her cheek and looks into her eyes. "Are ye sure yer alright? Ye've never done that with people around." _**No, I'm not alright. I've messed everything up and hurt you, when I all I want to do is tell you I love you.**_ She hugs him, he wraps his arms around her. He lays his cheek on the top of her head. After a moment she pulls away. She sees the concern in his eyes. She clears her throat.

"Really I'm fine. We should probably go." He sighs.

"Okay can you help me with something first?" She hesitates. 

"Okay." He smiles.

"Right. To diffuse a situation like this we need to put people at ease. How do we do that?" She shrugs.

"I don't know a silly dance?" She meant it sarcastically, but he didn't acknowledge it.

"Close. Ye got the silly part right. I need ye to help me find somethings." A few minutes later she's laughing at him as he proudly walks onto the lawn dressed like a judge. Everyone sees him and laughs. Lottie wipes tears out of her eyes.

"Bobby, that's my cape!" Bobby clears his throat.

"Order, order in the court!" Graham looks at Lottie.

"Yeah, calm down, Lottie. Or we'll never get to the bottom of this." Gary nods in Graham's direction.

"Check out the bailiff." Graham rolls his eyes.

"I'm not the bailiff, I just want to get this done." Bobby points at Graham.

"The court will now respect the authority of Bailiff Graham. Court is now in session. The first case on my list is the case of the bruised fruit." Rahim raises his hand.

"That's my case. I'll be defending with the help of Shannon." Bobby nods.

"Who is the accused?" 

"We think Marisol did it." Marisol steps forward, scowling at Rahim. Maizie raises her hand.

"I'll defend Marisol." Marisol smiles and stands close to Maize.

"Thanks, babe." 

"Anytime. We have to stick together." Rahim nods.

"So basically, someone has been touching up the fruit to the point it's being bruised. I've been observing the fruit situation, I mean it's a huge part of my diet. All evidence points to Marisol." Marisol raised her hand.

"Objection!" 

"Overruled! Bailiff Graham, give the accused a warning for her outburst." Graham sighs.

"I'm not the bailiff!" Marisol looks at them.

"And that's not how it works." Bobby smiles and looks at Maizie.

"Order, order. Now, Maizie, what is your side of the story?" Maizie nods and steps forward.

"This is a witch hunt, Judge Bobby." Rahim looks a little hurt.

"That's kind of harsh. I just want her to stop messing up the fruit." Marisol crosses her arms.

"Why am I the only suspect?" Bobby looks at Maizie.

"Anything else you want to add?" 

"I can spot a liar pretty well and Marisol is telling the truth." Maizie looks at Shannon who nods in agreement. Rahim scrunches his face in confusion.

"I've seen it though. Marisol goes to the fruit bowl every morning and squeezes all of the fruit. I sustain my case."

"Alright, Maizie. It's your turn." 

"I would like to address the jury." Bobby nods.

"Proceed."

"Right. Who here eats fruit everyday?" Everyone raises their hand. "Be honest, who here touches the fruit?" Gary slowly raises his hand first. One by one the other Islanders raise their hands. Rahim looks around at the others.

"Wait, you're all squeezing the fruit?" Maizie nods.

"If everyone squeezes the fruit then how can you place all the blame on Marisol for....fingering...the fruit." She pursed her lips and blushed. She put her hand to her lips to stop herself from laughing. She clears her throat. "How else are you going to know if it's ripe?" Bobby smiles at Maizie.

"Good point. Jury, what is yer decision?" Hope steps forward. 

"We find Marisol innocent. We all do it." Bobby nods.

"Alright. Judge Bobby rules that Ibrahim is the new ripeness checker. He will check the fruit and anything that isn't ripe will go to the bottom of the bowl so no one else...fingers...the fruit." He looks at Maizie who puts both hands over her mouth to stop from laughing. Bobby clears his throat. "Okay, the next thing on my list is..." He squints at his phone. "I don't know because it spell checked it." Maizie walks up and grabs his phone.

"Hair in the drain." She pressed the back button and it went to the list of notes. One of them had her name on it as the title. She clicked on it, but Bobby grabbed his phone before she could start reading it. "Hey."

"Now's not the time. Ye can read it later." Chelsea raises her hand.

"Oh, that one's mine! That's me! Objection! That's me!" Marisol sighs and stands back up.

"Again, that's not how you use it." Bobby rolls his eyes.

"Bailiff Graham, can ye handle this?" Graham sighs.

"I told you, I'm not....what's the point. Marisol, you're going to have to keep it down." She tries to hold off a smile.

"Sorry, it's just that lawyers only say that when..." Graham crosses his arms and looks at her sternly. She sighs, rolls her eyes and sits back down. Chelsea shakes her head and looks at Elijah.

"Right, but I mean we all have hair so it's a possibility it could be your hair too." Elijah shakes his head.

"No, it's definitely girl's hair." Hope looks at all the boys.

"Why though? Why can't it be one of yours?" Gary looks at Hope like it's obvious.

"Because it's science. You've all got more hair, we can see it rolling around like tumbleweeds. Especially Maizie." Maizie gasps and puts a hand to hair.

"I work very hard to maintain my hair. You think it's easy keeping these curls in tact?" Bobby nods.

"It's true. She uses this one crème thing that smells like coconuts, like everyday. And she puts this stuff on it once a week for like an hour and then washes it off." She smiles.

"It's special crème for curls and I do a weekly hair mask. Plus I use a serum that also smells like coconuts. Anyway, we're getting off topic." Lottie nods.

"Exactly. You want science? Men can go bald and their hair can clog drains." The boys all pat their hair protectively. Gary has Rahim check the top of his head, Rahim just pats it gently. Bobby touches his locks, frowning. Maizie giggles.

"Don't worry, Bobby. Your locks are still in tact. Though we need to redo them one of these days." He looks at her questioningly. She blushes. "I meant you need to get them redone one of these days." She looks away. Gary frowns.

"Well, the men ask you to strike that from the record." Bobby rolls his eyes.

"Ye don't get to say that, I do. And we don't have a record." Chelsea frowns.

"This is why I should've been the stennagram woman!" 

"Stenographer." Marisol corrects her. Gary sighs.

"Fine then. I want to defend the lads." Bobby rolls his eyes.

"Sustained." Maizie frowns.

"I bet it's the weather reporters hair." She turns away from Bobby slightly. He gets a confused look. 

"What? This was happening long before them. And stop blaming them fer everything. They were nice girls." She glares at him. He pinches the bridge of his nose. "Ye know what? We don't have time fer that right now." Chelsea nods.

"Fine then. I'll call on some hair witnesses." Maizie stands by Chelsea. 

"I'll help you out, babes." Chelsea beams.

"Thanks. Now my first witness is Elijah." Elijah looks confused but stands up. "This morning you used the shower."

"I use it most days but go on."

"When you got in the shower this morning did you notice any hair in the drain?" He shakes his head. "Really? Because there was definitely hair in the drain and I remember thinking your hair looked really good today." Elijah smiles and blushes.

"Thanks, no one ever tells me my hair looks good."

"It looked lovely, really shiny. What kind of shampoo do you use?" Elijah frowns.

"Wait, what was the question?" Maizie frowns at him.

"Answer the woman, what kind of shampoo do you use?" Bobby looks confused at the three of them. Maizie raises on eyebrow at him. 

"I use whatever's on offer at the supermarket."

"Thank you, and when you washed it did you clear out any of the hair out of the drain?" 

"I didn't see anything. Maybe it was your hair you saw in the drain." She gasped again, frowning.

"I use a serum, it was not my hair!" Elijah looks at Bobby.

"Judge Bobby, if I can be honest I was too busy enjoying my shower to notice anything." Chelsea smiles.

"I'm the same, I totally zone out when I'm in the shower." Maizie raises her hand.

"Objection! What's happening right now?" Chelsea sighs.

"I've gone off again, haven't I? That'll be the ADHD. I swear it made sense in my head." Bobby smiles at her.

"We love yer chat, Chels." She beams and clears her throat.

"Right, Elijah tell us if it was your lovely hair in the drain this morning." 

"No, I don't think it was." Chelsea frowns.

"Well if it wasn't yours...unless" She looks at Maizie. "Is he lying?" Maizie shakes her head. "Oh, fudge. You can go, Elijah. I'd like to call Judge Bobby." Bobby looks confused.

"I'm not sure ye can do that. But I'll let it slide. I'll answer neutrally." 

"Judge Bobby, what were you doing in the shower the other day?" The others laugh. He rolls his eyes smiling.

"Not like that. I've done two things in that shower and that wasn't one of them." Maizie blushes. _**I definitely know what he's talking about. I've thought about that...a lot.**_ "I was watching Gary use a poking device he fashioned to unblock the drain."

"Tell us what you saw." 

"Other than him poking a big pointy thing down the drain, he pulled out a big clump of hair." Lottie gags.

"I would like the court to know, I feel physically ill listening to this." Bobby pointed at her.

"Noted." Rahim raises his hands half way.

"This proves our point! The boys are always having to clear the girls hair out of the drain." Lottie raises her eyebrows.

"Um, no. Our hair is long and you can see it. It was your short man hair that went into the drain and blocked it." Graham clears his throat. Lottie and Rahim stop bickering. 

"Am I going to have to remove you two from the court room?" They shake their heads and stop talking. He nods approvingly. Chelsea keeps talking.

"Right, Judge Bobby. Please tell the court what you said when you saw the clump of hair." Bobby looks at Gary, who crosses his arms and looks at him intensely. Bobby scratches his nose.

"I, uh, I can't remember." Maizie and Shannon look at each other and nod. Maizie looks at Bobby.

"Objection! The witness is lying." Bobby looks at her unamused.

"I wasn't lying, my mind went blank. I remember now. I said look Gary it's all the hair ye lost since ye came to the Villa." There's stifled laughter coming from behind them. Gary whips his head around to see where it was coming from, it stopped abruptly. He turns back around and looks at Bobby.

"This has gone on long enough. Judge Bobby, what is the final verdict?"

"Right. It's everyone's hair unless we send it off to forensics to get tested. Which we can't. So how about this, whenever someone has to clear the drain they get to have an extra shot of wheatgrass." Everyone nods and murmurs in agreement. "Okay, last one. Lottie ye said something about some mystery knickers?" She sighs and gets up.

"Finally, I'll go get the evidence." She runs inside and comes back out a moment later. She holds them up for everyone to see. Maizie's eyes go wide. _**I wondered what happened to those...oops.**_ She looks at Bobby who recognizes them and looks at her, his eyebrows raised. Bobby clears his throat.

"Where did ye find them?"

"They were behind my bed." Gary looked confused.

"So you want to show us your panties?" Lottie looks shocked at him.

"They're not mine!" Rahim frowns.

"Wait, so you mean..."

"Someone lost them when they were fooling around on my bed." She turns and points at Maizie.

"Babe, they're obviously yours." Maizie squints her eyes.

"I don't know what you mean. I've never seen those before in my life." Lottie rolls her eyes.

"After me, you're the most forward person here. You wouldn't have any problem doing bits in my bed, or anyone else's. And these are really nice. We all know you like your high end fashion." _**Fuck, what do I say?**_ She looks at Bobby who meets her eyes. She nods. He sighs and rubs his face.

"Fine. We might've gotten carried away a few days ago and didn't exactly pay attention to where...things landed. We, uh, got." He clears his throat. "We got distracted. I have a bit of a self control issue." He shrugs, blushing. Maizie smiles and blushes too. She purses her lips and looks at Lottie.

"Sorry, babes. You know what it's like when someone you...want is just right there. You get lost in...their eyes. Next thing you know you're looking for your knickers." She shrugs and looks at Bobby, who's smiling looking down. "What can I say? We have hot sex." Lottie rolls her eyes and smiles.

"I'm happy for you, babes. But next time keep track of your knickers so the rest of just don't know." She hands Maizie her panties back. The others all head upstairs to bed leaving Bobby and Maizie alone. As soon as the others are inside they bust out laughing. She catches her breath.

"Oh my god, I told you she was going to find them!" She swatted his arm, he laughed.

"I'm sorry, lass. But when ye were bent over like that ye gave me the perfect view of yer ass. Ye know I have no self control." He slowly walks up to her and stands right in front of her. She feels the heat coming off his body. She clears her throat and starts to step back, she looses her footing as she stepped over the edge. He quickly grabs her hands and pulled her to him. He uses too much force and she runs into him, knocking them both over. She lands on top of him, laughing. She lays her head against his shoulder trying to control herself. She catches her breath and clears her throat. 

"I'm sorry about that." She looks into his eyes. _**His eyes make me lose it every time. He's always so effortlessly sexy.**_ The electricity between them was undeniable. She thought back to the day she lost her panties. She blushes as she bites her lips. He tucks a lose curl behind her ear. She smiles a little, her dimples showing. He ran a thumb across one dimple softly. He leans up and kisses her. She kisses him back, her heart pounding in her chest. He puts one hand in her hair and lightly bites her lip. For a moment she forgot everything that happened in the past two days. The recoupling and their fight. Then she remembered what he said and it took everything in her to pull away. His eyes showed so many emotions, she couldn't understand them. "What's wrong?" He looks at her confused.

"I don't know what ye want anymore. I used to know ye wanted me and only me, but now I can't tell what yer thinking. I used to be able to read yer thoughts, but I can't anymore. It's like there's something that's blocking it. That's blocking ye from me." Her heart ached. She sits up.

"There is." He sighs and sits up.

"Elijah?" She looks at him surprised.

"No! I don't even like Elijah like that! We're just friends. I didn't save him for me. He didn't get a chance to have a real go at it with the girl he actually likes. I told him when I chose him, we were just friends. We haven't even cuddled. I don't want him. That's what I was trying to tell you when you..." She sighs. "When you said you didn't want to be with me anymore." She looks down.

"Well, what was I supposed to think? Ye ignore me the whole day, then chose him. Then give me mixed signals all day today. And ye never told me what happened yesterday. I thought we were good. And now I don't know where yer heads at." 

"I still can't tell you what happened yesterday morning."

"Why?"

"Because it'll ruin everything."

"Maizie, everything is already messed up. There's not anything else that can go wrong at this point. And I don't like to push ye. Yer the one that gets to decide when to let me in, but I thought ye did. And then ye shut me out and that hurt. I thought we'd reach the point we didn't keep secrets from each other. I tell ye everything. But ye keep shutting down. I need some sort of explanation."

"Why do you NEED an explanation so bad? Because you think you have some kind of right to it? Because you have to be in my head all the time? Because you like feeling the power you have over me? Is that it? You've become power hungry? You finally got me right where you wanted me and now that I'm out of your control again it pisses you off. You really are like Alex." She regretted the words as soon as they came out of her mouth. The pain on his face stung her. She might as well have stabbed his heart at that point. He looked away his eyes watering. He gets up and refuses to look at her.

"I'm sorry ye feel that way, Maizie. But it looks like we aren't as good fer each other as we thought. It looks like I made the right decision after all." He walks away without another word. She sighs and sits there on the ground next to the firepit. _**Why do I keep doing this? He just wants to love me. Why can't I let him? I can't believe I told him he was like Alex. He's the complete polar opposite of Alex. He's the most amazing man I've met. God I'm such an idiot.**_ She goes to bed that night feeling like her world has completely fallen apart. She held his necklace in her hand. She clung to all the good times they shared together. All the moments she got lost in his eyes. It made her hurt more. She let silent tears fall on her pillow. Eventually, she fell asleep. She had another bad dream. But this time it was about losing Bobby, Alex wasn't there this time.


	27. Bobby: Day 20

Bobby took some sleep aid medicine last night so he could actually get some sleep. He couldn't have another night of no sleep. He woke up to the sun in his eyes. He sits up stretches and looks around. Most of the other Islanders were awake, except Maizie and Lottie. He had to do a double take at Maizie. _**She's still wearing the necklace. It looks like she's cuddling it...but why? What does this lass want?**_ He sighs and gets up. After his shower he joins the others downstairs in the kitchen. Rahim was making eggs and having a friendly disagreement with Gary about which eggs are good. They look at Bobby. He smiles at them.

"What's going on, lads?" Rahim nods at him.

"How do you like your eggs?" 

"Mate, it's gotta be dippy egg." Rahim shakes his head.

"No way. It's got be poached egg. They're classy. Eggs benedict to start the day, that's a luxury." Bobby scrunches up his face.

"What're ye talking about, pal. It's just pretentious dippy egg covered in fancy mayo." 

"It's delicious is what it is." Bobby shakes his head.

"Think about it, dippy egg is best. Ye get to cut up yer toast into wee soldiers and then play dippy soldiers who sacrifice themselves to the almighty yolk." Lottie and Hope look at him, smiling. "What? It's fun." Hope squeezes his cheek.

"Aww, you and your wee dippy soldiers." Lottie nods.

"You're adorable, Bobby." He gives them a half smile. _**Yup, that's me. Always the adorable one. Or according to Maizie the controlling one.**_ Hope and Lottie sandwich him into a cuddle, he blushes, thinking back to their first night back in the Villa. 

"I'm going to need the two of ye to stop doing that." They raise their eyebrows at him. Lottie looks at Hope then back at Bobby.

"Why is that?" Gary chuckles.

"Because he's thinking about when you two made out, and now he's thinking about the three of you." Bobby smiles, his face gets redder. He shrugs.

"I mean what can ye expect of me. That was hot." The girls smile and swat his arms. Hope raises an eyebrow.

"And what about Maizie?" 

"What about me?" They turn to see Maizie standing there. Bobby clears his throat and scratches the back of his head.

"Nothing." He turns to Hope. "Will ye make me a dippy egg, pleeaaase?" She hesitates, squinting at him. He pouts at her, making her smile.

"You're too adorable to say no too. Go sit down, hun." He smiles and gets a glass of orange juice and takes it to the table. She turns to Maizie. "How do you like yours, babe?" Maizie smiles.

"I like mine fried with the runny yolk." Hope smiles at Bobby.

"Aww, still suitable for your dippy soldiers, Bobby." He forces a smile and scratches behind his ear.

"Yeah, how bout that." He looks away. Noah catches his eye and gives him a weird look. He shakes his head. Elijah kisses Maizie on the cheek.

"If that's your favorite then, what the lady wants the lady gets." She glances at Bobby then looks at Elijah.

"Aww, baby. You're going to make me breakfast? That's so sweet!" She gives him a hug and kisses his lips quickly. Bobby looks away. _**Wow, Maizie. Really? We're going to stoop to that level?**_ Hope puts his plate down in front of him. 

"Here you go, hun." He smiles at her.

"Thanks, Hope. Noah is a lucky guy." He winks at Noah, he nods back.

"That I am. I got very lucky with this one." The others sit down and eat. They're all talking about eggs still. Lottie smiles.

"I like mine sunny side up." Bobby looks at her suspiciously.

"Really? I thought ye'd try to hide their light by covering them in beans. Queen of darkness." She raises an eyebrow.

"Oh they're will definitely be beans. Who said there wouldn't be?" She playful elbows him, he pokes her back. Elijah shrugs.

"Eggs are good but I like eggy bread." Gary looks up at him.

"Ooh, eggy bread with ketchup." Marisol gags.

"That sounds disgusting." They spend the rest of the time laughing and joking. Except Maizie, who makes it a point to feed breakfast to Elijah. He shakes his head at them and looks away. _**I can't believe she is going that low. Just to hurt me. Why though? She's the one that said feked up shit to me. Whatever. Who even cares anymore, hopefully we get some new girls.**_ Chelsea looks around and smiles.

"I am loving this vibe this morning. Everyone is just like a giant ball of positivity." Gary smiles.

"Too right. I could get used to days like this. No worries, no drama..." Graham shrugs.

"Yeah, it's alright I guess." Marisol looks at him worriedly. 

"What's wrong? Are you missing the danger of the open sea?" 

"No, it's just usually when things are this calm that means a massive storm is brewing." Marisol shrugs and keeps eating. Shannon's cup stops halfway to her mouth as she looks out the window and frowns.

"Who's that?" They all turn to see two shadowy figures coming towards the Villa. As they get closer Bobby's jaw drops. 

"She's bonnie." Everyone looks at him. Noah leans towards him.

"Which one? Also you do realize you're talking out loud right?" He clears his throat.

"Okay, one they're both gorgeous. But that one with the gold bikini....damn. And two, I'm in a friendship couple until the two of ye can be together again. So I'm more than available." With that he gets up and is the first one to meet the new girls. He walks right up to the one in the gold bikini. He bites his lip. "Hi, I'm Bobby." She smiles a dazzling smile at him, and looks at him hungrily.

"Oh, I know who you are. You're way fitter in person. Your skin is amazing." She lightly traces his jaw line with her nail. He blushes. "You're even cuter with some color in those cheeks." He beams at her. She turns to the others. "Queens in the Villa! Hey everyone! I'm Elisa." She shows her beautiful smile again. She winks at Bobby, he bit his lip trying to hide his smile. She was tall and slender. She had soft skin that looked like melted chocolate. Her lips were full and shaped perfectly. She had long, curly light brown hair. It wasn't naturally curly, like Maizie's, but still pretty. She had soft green eyes and high cheek bones. The second girl steps up and flashes a smile. She had really short blonde hair, bright red lipstick and pretty green eyes. A sleeve of tattoos covered one of her arms.

"This is like doing the walk of shame in reverse. I swear I've woken up here before! Good morning, boys. I'm Jo." Gary and Graham look at each other and rush over to the new girls. Elijah is right behind them. Bobby looks at Elisa. 

"So what do ye do, lass?" She looks at him. 

"Trying to keep me to yourself, huh?" He smiles and bites his lip.

"I might be, otherwise I won't have a chance to get a lass as bonnie as ye." She laughs and touches his arm.

"Don't worry, babes. You're at the top of my list." His jaw drops. She laughs again and gently closes it for him. "Don't act surprised. You're the whole package." She looks him up and down checking him out. Someone coughs making them look away from each other. All the Islander's are staring at Bobby with their mouths hanging open. Graham smiles at the girls.

"Welcome to the Villa, girls. I'm Graham." Gary waves his hand dismissively at Graham.

"And I'm Gary. Easy to remember. Graham-average. Gary-hot stuff." Elisa smiles at them.

"Check this out. This is what I call a welcome." Everyone else comes up to them and introduces themselves. Except Shannon and Maizie. Shannon waves at the girls with a smile. Maizie's jaw is clenched and fury shined in her eyes. She frostily waves at them with a fake smile, before crossing her arms tightly across her chest again. Graham smiles at them.

"So I guess, you'll be wanting a tour then? I can do that." Gary side eyes him.

"Mate, you've been here all of three days. Let a expert handle this." Lottie and Marisol go stand by Maizie. She starts angrily whispering to them. Bobby shakes his head and looks away. _**She better be pissed about Elijah and not me. I'm not playing this jealousy game.**_ He turns towards Elisa again.

"So the real question is, how do ye like your eggs? I'll make ye both some breakfast." Elisa smiles.

"I like mine scrambled with a bit of hot sauce to spice things up." She winks at him. Jo nods.

"I'd love some scrambled eggs, they're my fav." Maizie rolls her eyes.

"Scrambled eggs are a little too chaotic for me. Too messy." Elisa looks at her with a straight face.

"It's eggs, nothing to be so worked up about." She walks into the kitchen. Maizie stares at Bobby as he walks by. He shrugs and smiles, walking away. After he makes the girls their eggs he hands them each a plate, Elisa's hands lingers on his making him blush. She smiles at him. It was hard to think when she smiled at him. Hope looks at the girls.

"So what's your deal? What are you here for? Just to have some fun, shake things up, find love?" Elisa looks around awkwardly.

"This is a little awkes. The boys are right here." The other girls all look between each other. Lottie stands up and waves her hands at the boys.

"Then shoo. Let's us talk to them shoo." She started trying to push Bobby away. He looked at her.

"What are ye doing? I haven't even finished breakfast yet. Stop trying to get rid of us. If ye want to talk to her...I mean them...then ask them to go with ye." She rolls her eyes and turns to them.

"Shall we take your breakfast to go?" Elisa and Jo look at each other and shrug. The girls lead them out. Maizie was the last one, she stood there a minute looking at Bobby. She was hurt and angry, he could see that. He shrugged.

"Yer the one that decided I wasn't who ye thought I was. Ye made it clear last night what ye really think about me. If that's what ye think then that's it. What am I supposed to do when I'm, not enough Maizie?" She looked down as a silent tear fell down her face. She bit her lip and shook her head and walked away. The boys all turned to him, Noah swatted his shoulder.

"What the fuck are you doing, mate? Aren't you supposed to be in love with her?" 

"I am in love with her. I love her more than I've loved anyone." Graham scrunches up his face.

"Then what was that for?!" 

"She somehow got this idea that I wanted to know what was wrong with her because I apparently had power over her and I liked it. So fek that, I'm out." Elijah shakes his head.

"Mate, what? She's crazy about you." Bobby frowns. 

"Aren't ye coupled up with her?"

"Yeah, but she doesn't feel a fraction of what she feels for you for me. We both know how she's been acting this morning was to make you jealous. Which isn't cool, but have you seen her? I don't mind too much." He shrugs. Bobby shakes his head. Rahim looked at him.

"Bobby, why are you doing this to you two? We all know you two are meant to be together. And that flirting with Elisa right in front of her. Man, I thought you were better than that." Gary nodded.

"Yeah, who are you? The lad I know wouldn't do that. What happened between you two? In a matter of days it's like you both became completely different people." Bobby stood angrily.

"Why are ye pinning it all on me?? Is she not a part of this couple? What do ye want me to do? She shut down and then wouldn't talk to me at all. I put everything I had into this relationship and it still wasn't enough to prove to her I would never try and control her or take advantage of her. I've always treated her like an equal partner. Yet somehow she has convinced herself I want to. Last night she told me I was just like Alex. After everything, she accused me of being like Alex. I can't keep putting myself out there fer her to keep breaking my heart. I gave her everything I had and it wasn't enough, what am I supposed to do when I'm not enough anymore?" He looks around at the boys, they all looked at him sadly. He got up and walked away. He passes by Maizie who was by the kitchen door. He froze. She looked into his eyes. He shook his head and walked away. He ran upstairs to the roof terrace. Noah and Gary came up a few minutes later and sat down on either side of him. Gary spoke first.

"Why are you turning away from her?"

"Because she hurt me. She keeps hurting me. She can't decide what she wants to do. What am I supposed to do?" Noah shakes his head.

"This isn't some random girl. This is Maizie. The prettiest girl in the Villa. The girl that turned you from a ladies man to a commitment man." Gary sighed.

"Bobby, listen to me. This is the girl of your dreams. She loves you and you love her. She just gets scared. You know that this is hard for her."

"Aye, I get that. And I've always been patient with her, I've never pushed her to do anything. I've let her find herself again. And I love watching her grow, but in the end she has to be the one to let me in. I can't do it fer her. She has to trust me not to treat her like that. If she can't trust me how is this going to work?" Noah puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Mate, you two have something so special. It was love at first sight. We all saw how you two looked at each other. We see how you two are around each other. None of our couples even come close to what you two have." Bobby sighs and stands up. He looks over the hills. He hears the girls laughing. He looks down and sees Maizie sitting with Lottie and Hope. Lottie says something that makes her double over from laughter. _**She looks so gorgeous when she laughs.**_ She sticks her tongue out at Hope who says something else. Hope sticks her tongue out and leans towards Maizie, licking her cheek. She laughs again. Lottie says something and she raises her eyebrows at her. She licks Lottie's face before she knows what's happens. They all laugh. **_That's my lass. So perfect without even trying. Even when she's licking someone's face she makes it look beautiful._** He smiles at the sight of her laughter. His heart twists in confusion. Gary stands next to him.

"When you look at her what do you see?" Bobby thinks a moment. 

"I see a lass who makes licking someone's face seem beautiful. Her laugh is like music. Every time I hear it, it makes me smile. When I look in her eyes, I see her emotions. I see traces of her past all over her body. But she still laughs like everything is okay. She carries the weight of the world on her shoulders...willingly. I see a lass who refuses to fall down. I see someone who is strong and smart. She cares with everything she has. She finds beauty in literally everything. Did ye know everyday she makes herself sit down and find six beautiful things in that moment?" He sighs. "But I also see someone who is still putting walls up and won't let me in. I see someone who still can't trust me. If she can't trust me, what do we have? I just don't think this pain is worth it anymore." Noah stands on his other side.

"Do you love her?" Bobby sighs. He looks at her again. This time Graham picks her up and throws her over his shoulder. She sits up and spreads her arms out, smiling, as he spins her around. Bobby smiles. 

"I love her more than anything." 

"Then why are you walking away from her? No relationship is easy. If you want it, you fight for it. It's normal for couples to fight, it doesn't necessarily mean anything is wrong with the relationship. The real test is rather you give up or not." He frowns and looks at Noah.

"Where did ye hear that?" Noah smiles.

"Maizie." Bobby smiles and shakes his head. Gary chuckles.

"She's smart. She has a good heart. You two have more than a spark. You two are soulmates. If your mum was here what would she tell you?" Bobby thinks.

"She'd probably slap me upside my head and tell me I'm being stupid. Then she'd tell me to get over myself and go talk to her. And if I didn't do that she'd probably convince her to come over and make us talk. She's a stubborn woman, but with a heart of gold. A lot like yer nan." Gary smiles.

"She sounds like my nan alright. Maizie reminds me of her you know. She's strong and fierce. She stands up for the people she loves and says what she thinks about you, but she also cares with everything she's got. She'd give the clothes off her back to someone if they needed it. It's hard for her to love, because the person she chose to love hurt her. He cut her so deeply, she's scared to reopen those wounds. She doesn't realize she's the one opening those wounds and making herself bleed." Noah nods.

"He's right. She's so scared of you hurting her, she doesn't realize she's hurting herself. Remember the last night the other girls were here? And we almost gave up on Hope and Maizie? Do you remember what it felt like to kiss Sarah?" Bobby sighs.

"Aye. It hurt me. It wasn't Maizie and that hurt. All I could think about was Maizie, no matter how hard I tried to like the kiss with Sarah." Noah sighs.

"So is she worth it?" They both pat him on the back and leave him to his thoughts. He looks down at Maizie again, she's convinced some of the others to play tag. Gary walks onto the lawn a minute later, she runs up to him and tags him before running away from him. She barely escapes him and runs around the bean bags. He finally catches up with her and tags her. She chases after Lottie trying to tag her. She looked so happy running around. He smiles and shakes his head. He looks over at the hills again. _**Am I really ready to walk away from her? Not getting to hear that laugh anymore? Or see her smile everyday?**_ He sighs and rubs his face, leaning on the balcony rail. _**What the hell do I do?**_ He walks out onto the lawn just as Jo gets a text. She starts reading it after everyone gathers around. 

**"Jo and Elisa, you've got some catching up to do. Pick your two favorite boys and get ready for your first dates. #singleandreadytomigle #doubledates."** Elisa giggles.

"Yas!! Finally, some alone time with some of these boys." She looks at Bobby and bites her lip. He blushes and smiles at her. "I pick Bobby and Noah." Jo smiles and taps her red nails against her chin, thinking. 

"I think I'll pick Rahim and...Gary." Everyone looks at Noah and Bobby. Bobby looks at Elisa and smiles. 

"I accept." She beams at him. Noah looks at Hope. She smiles and puts a hand on his arm.

"It's fine, babes. it's just a date. Go have fun." He smiles and looks at Elisa.

"Alright then. Let's go get ready." Him and Bobby head to the dressing room. As they're getting dressed he turns to Bobby. "So, how are you feeling about this?" Bobby sighs.

"I mean I'm honored. She's gorgeous. I mean fer a girl like Elisa to want to go on a date with me, it's different. When she smiles, I can't help but smile. It makes it hard to think." Noah sighs.

"So do you think you could fall for her?" Bobby thinks.

"Dinnae ken. I mean, of course I want Maizie. But Maizie won't trust me. If she won't trust me what's the point of a relationship. And I've only focused on Maizie, so really Elisa is my only other option. I don't have any kind of connection with any of the other girls. I don't know if it's attraction or a spark with Elisa, but it's something." Noah nods.

"Well, I hope no matter what you're happy. But, be absolutely sure Elisa is who you want. If you pursue her, you're basically walking away from Maizie. Make sure it's what you want to do. Once you walk away from her, I don't think she'll be able to forgive you. No matter what, I'm still here for you man. I've got your back." Bobby smiled.

"Thanks, mate. Maybe by the end of this I'll be able to figure out what I want to do. Now let's go get this started." Together they walk downstairs and wait for Elisa. Maizie walks out wearing Bobby's favorite bikini of hers. It's the multi colored one with the tassels she wore the day of the Mr. Love Island contest. This time she wore a colorful scarf tied to one side, showing off her tattoo on her thigh and accenting the curve of her hips. He couldn't help but stare at her. She wore shiny lip gloss but no other makeup. _**She knows I think she looks better with no makeup.**_ She still had his necklace on. A single curl hung in her face over one eye. Without thinking he walked up to her and moved the curl out of her face. He looked into her eyes. "Yer not playing fair anymore." He smiles at her. She bites her lip and blushes.

"I was hoping I'd get to see you before you left. I wanted to talk...that is if you want to."

"Right now I'd do anything ye wanted." His hand traced the necklace around her neck. She smiled. "I, uh, I wanted to say I'm sorry. For what I said last night. I didn't mean it. I just lash out sometimes. It was immature of me. You've never even come close to acting anything like him. I just...it's hard for me...it's hard to lo-" Just then the sound of heels interrupt them. He looks at her curiously. _**Was she about to say what I think she was?**_

"It's hard to what?" He looks up. Elisa came down stairs wearing a gold dress with gold chains all over it. It showed off her legs. He looks back at Maizie.

"I was, uh, was going to say it's hard for me to, um, lo-" Elisa clears her throat. Maizie sighs in frustration. She forces a small smile. "Never mind, it can wait. You, uh, go have fun on your date." He sighs and looks at Maizie, softly running his finger across the spot her dimples are. He steps back and clears his throat looking back at Elisa. He smiles.

"Ye look gorgeous. Ye ready to go?" She gives him another dazzling smile, making it hard for him to think. As she walks by Maizie she smirks at her. He frowns. Before he can say anything she leads him and Noah away. He turns to look back at Maizie. She smiles and winks at him. He smiled and winked back at her. A little while later, the jeep pulls up to a fancy spa. Bobby looks at the place. "Woah. Talk about posh." Elisa smiles.

"It's amazing!" She took his and Noah's hands and they walked in together. They were taken back to a room with three message tables, there were scented LED candles everywhere. It smelled like lavender. Soft music played on a phone attached to a Bluetooth speaker. They were instructed to take off their clothes and get under the sheet. Bobby looked at them wide-eyed. 

"All of our clothes." Elisa laughed.

"No, babes. You can keep your knickers on...if you want." She winks at him, making him blush. He awkwardly gets semi-undressed and gets under the sheet. The masseuse poured oil on his back and starts massaging him. Elisa sighs. "This feels so good. I swear I needed this." She looks over at Bobby and laughs. "Babe, relax. Just let them rub the tension away. I know there's a lot of it. You and Maizie haven't exactly been getting along." He avoids her eyes. "Tell me what's going on?" He clears his throat.

"Um, she's just really scared to get hurt." Elisa raises an eyebrow.

"Oh? But I thought she was in love with you? If she loves you why is she pushing you away? I mean unless that's a cover up to move onto someone else, like Elijah." He doesn't say anything. "I can see her doing that." Noah looks at her.

"I can't. I know Maizie, and she would never do that. She's one of the most honest people I know." Elisa sighs.

"Relax, babe. I didn't mean anything by it. Just saying my opinion. Anyway, how are things with you and Hope?" Noah smiles.

"Things are great. We've talked about a lot and gotten through a lot since she came back from Casa Amor. She showed me the video from Casa Amor." Bobby looks at him.

"Oh god. How bad was it?" He smiles at him.

"Oddly enough, they left you out of it...I thought they would've showed your kisses." Elisa looks at him shocked.

"KissES? As in more than one or more than one person?" He blushes.

"Both." She smiles.

"So my chances are pretty good then?" 

"Chances of what?"

"Kissing you." She bites her lip at him.

"Oh, uh. Well they were a bit more complicated than that. Two were a challenge and one was to make me realize how I feel about Maizie and the other one was her saying goodbye." Elisa looks in front of herself.

"So, how do you feel about Maizie? It's been really hard trying to figure it out so far." 

"Things are complicated right now. I love her and I want to be with her, but we're having some issues we're trying to work through right now."

"Trust issues?"

"Sort of. She's been burned really bad in the past, so it's really hard fer her to be with someone. I'm the first one since him she's tried to be with. It's been a lot of learning on both our parts. She's the first one I've ever tried actually being with. I don't know how no one could see how amazing she is and not treat her right. She's everything. She's so sweet and caring. She's strong and fierce. She's so funny and so much fun to be around. She's generous and artistic. She makes everything seem beautiful. Her heart is so pure." He looks up and Noah is staring at him smiling and Elisa is staring at him with an eyebrow raised at him. He clears his throat. "This isn't good date chat is it?" They both smile and shake their heads. "In my defense, the only dates I've been on were with Maizie. I don't date." Elisa bites her lip.

"You just like sex." He blushes.

"I have never met anyone so forward." Elisa shrugs.

"I'm honest about what I want." She looks at Noah. "So, I assume by your answer you're off the table then?" He smiles and nods.

"Sorry, I am. Hope's the only one for me." She shrugs and looks at Bobby.

"I'm still not sure how available you are." He smiles.

"I'm not even sure myself." She smiles coyly.

"Good to know. So your head can still be turned then? At least I know I might have a chance then." They laid there quietly for the rest of the messages. He thought a lot about Maizie and what Elisa said. _**She wouldn't use the trust thing as a cover up to move on would she? Not the Maizie I know. But am I ready to move on? She looked so sincere before. Did she mean that apology? Am I stupid for moving on? She's still wearing my necklace so it has to mean something right? What if she's just jealous? Like she doesn't really want me but she doesn't want anyone else to have me. But she almost said she loves me. Twice. That's got to mean something, right?**_ After the massages they went and drank some champagne while Jo and the others had their massages. The boys sat on either side of Elisa. Bobby started cracking jokes to ease the awkwardness. He had Elisa laughing so hard she snorted. She bent over laughing leaning into him. After a minute she caught her breath. She looked up and their faces were inches apart. He got a weird feeling in his chest. _**Is she going to kiss me? Do I want her to? I kind of want to, but it still feels wrong. It shouldn't. I'm in a friendship couple. But what about Maizie?**_ He slowly leans in and kisses her softly. His chest filled with mixed emotions. He didn't know if he should be happy or guilty. Maybe both? She tries to deepen the kiss, but he pulls away. His eyebrows are knit together. She looked at him confused.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." She smiles.

"No, it's okay that you did. I liked it." He shakes his head.

"No, I shouldn't have done that because I'm leading ye on. I mean I didn't realize until now, but I want to fix things with Maizie. Things are weird between us and I'm not sure where her heads at, but all I know is I need to talk to her. She's still the only one I want. I mean I would be honored if ye chose to couple up with me, yer absolutely gorgeous. But I'm sorry, my heart isn't in it." Disappoint spreads across her face.

"Well, at least you were honest with me. I'm still hoping you change your mind, but I can respect a guy that can be honest with me." He looks up and sees Noah smiling at him. He smiles back at him.

"Shut up, man." Noah shrugs. A little while later Jo, Rahim and Gary come back from their massages. Gary nods at them.

"You ready to get back?" Bobby smiles.

"Like you wouldn't believe." Gary raises an eyebrow at him and exchanges a look with Noah. He beams at Bobby. 

"Let's go then, mate." They arrive back at the Villa. Maizie smiles from the rooftop with Marisol. He starts answering questions about their dates while she makes her way down. Noah was telling them about the massages. Maizie frowns as she hears about it. 

"It sounds really romantic. I thought that kind of stuff was for couples who're really serious about each other." _**I swear she drives me crazy.**_ He sees Shannon motion to Maizie. A minute later Shannon comes up to him.

"Hey Bobs. It's been a while since you baked me anything. I think you owe me now." He smiles.

"Sure, any requests?"

"Surprise me." They head to the kitchen and he gets set making some butterscotch cookies. She helps him measure things out. "So how was the date?"

"It was good. Most of the massage portion we just laid there." 

"Did Maizie come up?"

"A few times."

"Well was the massage good?"

"Yeah, a little weird and awkward but otherwise pretty good."

"So are you gonna tell me what happened?" He looked at her surprised. "Bobby, I know something happened. We can either pretend nothing happened until it comes out, or you can just tell me now and save us both trouble."

"I should be offended that's why you wanted me to bake, but oddly enough I'm not." She smiles. "Alright, during the massage she was grafting pretty hard. I kind of stayed neutral because I wasn't sure how I felt about Maizie. But then afterwards, we were just talking and drinking champagne and she laughed. When she stopped laughing we realized how close we were and I went in fer a kiss."

"And?"

"And we kissed. It was a nice kiss."

"But?"

"How'd ye know there was a but?"

"After working as a professional poker player as long as I have, you pick up on things." He eyes her suspiciously.

"Right. But almost as soon as we kissed I wanted to stop. It wasn't Maizie, and I wanted it to be. All day I couldn't decide what I wanted to do about us, I mean she just won't trust me to love her. I've been going back and forth all day trying to figure out how we can do this or if we even should anymore, but at that moment I knew she's the only one I want. I want to make things work with us. I want to figure all this out because one day I want to build a life together. Don't tell her any of that though. She's cautious enough about us." Shannon smiles.

"I won't tell her that part." She walks away without another word. He looks up.

"What do ye mean that part? Shannon? Hey Shannon! What do ye mean that part?" She waves over her shoulder without turning around. "What the hell is going on?" He shakes his head and keeps baking his cookies. It took all of five minutes for them to cool off before everyone flocked to the kitchen. Everyone had grabbed them before he could get one. Maizie came up to him and held up a cookie.

"I stole one for you." He smiled at her and took the cookie.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." She's quiet a moment. "I'm glad you two will be happy together. You seem cute together." He looked at her puzzled. "She told me you two kissed." She tried to hide the disappointment. "I wanted to let you know I'm not angry or anything. I mean we aren't even together anymore. But I hope you two are very happy together." She smiles sadly and walks away. _**Why does this keep happening?**_


	28. Maizie: Day 20

The sounds of hair dryers and flurries of makeup brushes being tossed around takes over the dressing room. Maizie glances at Elisa quickly. **_I never took her as Bobby's type. I mean yeah she's gorgeous, but she has a major jealousy issue. Worse than mine. And she's really stuck up and in your face about everything. I mean I hope she's different with him, I hope she's nicer and sweeter. He deserves that...someone better than me...maybe I should give him his necklace back. Is that how this works? I've never had a relationship like this. Is it really over? Should I fight for him or just let him go? God, I've dug such a hole for myself._**

"Maizie? Hello..." She looks up and Hope is looking at her. "I've said your name three times now. What's going on with you??" She forces a smile.

"Nothing, babes. Just lost in thought as usual. What's up?" 

"I was asking if I could borrow your lip gloss you wore today. I really liked it."

"Yeah, of course, hun." She hands it to her. Elisa looks over at her.

"Can I borrow it next? it looked so fab. I bet Bobby will like it." Elisa smiles so sweet it makes Maizie's teeth hurt. **_Uh-uh. I'm not letting you do that shit twice._**

"It is his favorite. He told me he loves it when I wear it because it makes my lips look irresistible. He thinks I'm a great kisser so he's already thinking about kissing me all the time, but with that he doesn't keep his hands off of me." All the girls stop and look between them. Lottie is smiling at Maizie proudly. Marisol is smirking at Elisa. Elisa narrows her eyes.

"I wonder how Elijah feels about that...wearing lip gloss for an ex..." Maizie smiles sweetly.

"Oh, hun. He and I are just friends. We already talked about that today. I never saved him for me. I saved him for someone else. We all know where my heart is. I wouldn't get too worked up about Bobby though, babes. We all know where his head is at." She gave her a wink and glides out of the room. As soon as she hits down the stairs, she lets her anger show. She walks to the secret bench with her sketch pad and pencils. She scetches angrily until Lottie shows up. 

"Damn, Maizie. You put her in her place real quick."

"I'm not going to let her be a bitch to me. Fuck that. I have zero tolerance for fake bitches and she's as fake as they come." She sketches angrily some more. Lottie hang her arm over her and looks at her picture.

"Wow. Maizie that's beautiful. You're so talented."

"Art isn't about talent, it's about feeling. I paint too, but I didn't have room in my suitcase for all my stuff. I just draw what I feel. And right now it's anger." Lottie shrugs and sits there until Maizie finally calms down. "Okay, I'm ready to get the rest of this night over with." Lottie stands up.

"Okay, what's our one rule after being angry." Maizie rolls her eyes, smiling.

"Not this time, Lottie."

"Nope, you can't leave until we do it." Maizie sighs.

"Okay. Let's do it." Lottie beams. 

"You know what we gotta do when life gets ya down?" She gives Maizie a goofy smile. Together they sing.

"Just keep swimming, just keep swimming, just keep swimming, swimming, swimming." They make fishy faces. They both erupt in laughter. Maizie wipes her eyes.

"I'm glad we started that new tradition." Lottie beams.

"Me too. It gives my witchy side a break. Now I gotta go back to my RWF." 

"RWF?"

"Resting witch face."

"Should've known." They hook arms and walk out together. As they're walking across the lawn they hear Chelsea scream. They stop and look at each other before they run off upstairs. Lottie, Gary, Rahim and Maizie all come into the bedroom at the same time. Gary looks at them.

"You heard her too?" They all nod. They hear people talking and Rahim puts his finger to his lips to motion them to be quiet. They hear Elisa talking.

"Don't scream, Chelsea!"

"Sorry, hun. I just can't believe that happened!" Rahim facepalms.

"Not more drama." Lottie shushes him. Elisa talks again.

"I don't want this spreading around the Villa. Don't breath a word, okay?" They hear footsteps coming towards them. Lottie and Maizie dive under the covers, Gary hides under the bed and Rahim hides behind the door. Elisa walks right by them without noticing them. Lottie looks at Maizie.

"Hey Maiz. Fancy meeting you here." She winks at her. Maizie laughs and gently swats her arm.

"Oh, Lottie. You naughty girl." Gary pulls the covers off of them.

"Aww, no kissing." They both look at each other and push Gary. Lottie stands up.

"I bet they were talking about the dates." Rahim doesn't say anything and just walks out. They quickly run into the dressing room. Marisol, Hope and Shannon come in. Gary looks at Lottie.

"I'm going to go check on Rahim." He leaves as the girls turn to Chelsea. Hope raises her eyebrows at her.

"Are you going to tell us what's wrong? Are you okay?" Chelsea looks confused.

"Oh! No, I'm fine. I just found out some VIF about our new girl Jo from our new girl Elisa." Lottie looks at her confused. 

"VIF? Does Jo want a baby or something?" Marisol looks at Lottie amused.

"Babes, that's IVF."

"So what the hell is VIF then?" Chelsea smiles.

"Very Important Information." Hope looks at Chelsea.

"Information starts with I..." Chelsea's smile fades.

"Oh, sugar. Change that to Very Important...Facts!" Maizie looks at her.

"Okay....well tell us what she said!" Chelsea smiles.

"Okay girls, take a seat and gather around." They look around. Lottie counts the seats.

"There's not enough chairs." Chelsea waves a hand dismissivly.

"You won't need the whole seat. Just the edge. Because you're about to take a ride to gossip city central!" Hope facepalms.

"Just get on with it, hun." Chelsea smiles and looks around.

"Elisa just told me that Jo kissed Ibrahim on their date!" Shannon turns around from looking in the mirror. 

"WHAT!?" Chelsea smiles innocently.

"Oh, hi Shannon. We're just discussing the fact that Elisa saw-" Hope swats her hand at Chelsea.

"Shush, Chels." Shannon looked hurt.

"She saw Jo and Ibrahim kissing..." Chelsea's face falls as she realizes the situation.

"Oh, sugar. I'm sorry Shannon." Shannon's expression turns fierce.

"Ibrahim is mine." Hope looks at her.

"Have you spoken to him since the date?" Shannon shakes her head.

"No, not properly at least. We haven't had the chance." Shannon picked the towel up off the floor and draped it over her shoulder. "Did she say anything else?" Chelsea nods.

"She said that Jo is the one that leaned in and kissed him." Shannon looks hurt.

"What?" Chelsea nods.

"That's what Elisa said she saw."

"She kissed...him?" 

"Elisa said she saw her kiss him across the table." Shannon takes a deep breath.

"I'm going to go have a chat with Jo. She needs to know what's what." Then girls look at each other nervously. Marisol glares at Chelsea.

"Good going, Chelsea." Hope nods.

"Yeah, you've really done it now. Why did you tell everyone instead of just talking to Shannon?" Maizie sighs and shakes her head.

"I'm going to go check on Shannon." Hope nods.

"Good shout, Maizie. This is so not what we needed. More drama." Chelsea glares at Hope.

"She had a right to know, girls. If it were any of you and I didn't tell you, how would you feel?" Hope shakes her head.

"But you didn't tell just her, you told the whole group. Come on. We all need to try and sort this out before it gets out of hand." They all go downstairs. Graham, Elijah and Bobby are all comparing their hands in the kitchen when the girls walk in. Bobby smiles.

"See. My hands are so symmetrical." Elijah shrugs.

"They look the same as mine." Graham smiles.

"Maybe you two are hand twins!" Bobby smiles.

"My long lost hand brother! I knew I'd find you." Shannon clears her throat as the girls walk in. 

"Boys, we need to have a chat." Bobby sings merrily.

"This hand is your hand, oh no wait! That's my hand." Shannon sighs.

"A serious one." Bobby sees Elisa, he's happiness disappears. Maizie looks between the two of them. _**Wait what?**_ Graham shrugs.

"Maybe that's our cue to leave..." Lottie shakes her head.

"No the guys should stay. They might know more." Bobby looks down at his hands. Elijah shakes his head at Graham.

"Uh-uh. Nope. Don't get involved." Graham ignores him.

"What're we supposed to know about?" Elisa looks uneasily between everyone.

"Chelsea, what are they supposed to know?" She looks at Chelsea, who is pouring a glass of bubbly.

"Um..." Elisa whispers to Chelsea angrily.

"What is it?" Hope rolls her eyes.

"There's no point in whispering Elisa. She already told us what you said." Jo looks around uneasily.

"Umm...what is going on?" Maizie sighs and looks at Jo.

"Basically, Elisa told Chelsea she saw you lean over the table on your date and kiss Ibrahim. And Shannon is pissed." Jo looks appreciatevly at Maizie.

"Thanks, Maizie." Chelsea looks at the other girls.

"Does anyone wants some bubbles with that?" Maizie raises her hand.

"I'll take some. Looks like I'll need it to deal with this night." Shannon and Jo both raise their hand for a glass. Elisa scoffs.

"I can't believe you said that!" Bobby frowns and looks at Elisa. Chelsea shrugs.

"You know what they say. A glass half full or half empty is a glass that needs a top up!" Elisa raises her eyebrows at Chelsea as she hands her a glass. Chelsea smiles.

"Say when." Elisa's face falls.

"I really thought I could trust you..." Chelsea looks hurt.

"You can. I just thought she should know!" Elisa rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, but not everyone!" Chelsea moves her hand in the direction of everyone else.

"Well not everyone. I haven't told the boys yet." Elijah looks confused.

"Tell us what?" Shannon snatches the glass away from Chelsea.

"That's not the real issue. Jo I need to know...did you kiss Rahim on your date?" Jo stiffens, Graham claps.

"Nice one, Jo." Elijah smiles.

"Yeah, Rahim is a lovely lad." Shannon glares at them.

"He's my lad. No one crosses me with my lad." Graham looks at her confused.

"But you've only been together like-" Shannon interrupts him.

"Time is just a number. Our feelings are strong." Maizie meets Bobby's eyes. He smiles at her softly making her heart thump in her chest. _**Good point, Shannon.**_ Graham looks down.

"My bad..." Jo's eyes widen.

"Oh, I had no idea. I didn't-" Elisa interrupts her.

"Don't make the lie even worse!" Hope rolls her eyes.

"Everyone is saying you kissed him, Jo. Well Elisa and Jo more pacifically." Bobby looks at Hope.

"Pacifically?" Hope nods.

"Yeah, pacifically." Marisol tries to hide her smile.

"Specifically, Hope." Hope looks at her.

"That's what I said. Pacifically." Lottie looks at her.

"Specifically."

"Pacifically?" Maizie smiles.

"It's specifically. With an s, babes." Elisa rolls her eyes.

"I saw you, Jo! You kissed him!" Jo rolls her eyes too.

"That's rubbish! I didn't do anything like that, honestly! You can't prove anything!" Bobby looks uneasily between everyone. He smiles.

"It sounds like ye girls need old Judge Bobby to sort out your troubles." Graham shakes his head.

"I wouldn't get involved, mate." He waves a hand dismissively at him.

"Na, it's okay. I'm doing my pro bono work today. Lay the facts on me, let me help ye girls out." Hope shakes her head.

"I don't think we need this gossip spreading any further." Shannon nods.

"Yeah, Bobby. You need to leave. The same goes for the rest of you guys." Graham looks at her confused.

"Why?" 

"Because I can't have you guys stirring the pot. I don't need you running to Rahim before I've had a chance to talk to him." Elijah looks at her.

"You haven't talked to him yet? Let me go get him for you, where is he?" Shannon groans.

"No! I don't want to go talk to my guy until I know all the facts!" Maizie looked at her confused. Elisa looks at the boys.

"You guys should go. There's too many cooks in the kitchen." Bobby smiles at her.

"I liked that metaphor." She smiles at him sweetly. Maizie rolls her eyes. Graham puts his hands up in defeat.

"Fine by me." Elijah nods and starts to walk away.

"Yeah, this drama seems pointless to me." Bobby looks around at the girls.

"I just want to make sure ye girls are okay." He trudges over to the pool. Maizie watches him go. The other guys went to the other side of the Villa. Elisa flips her hair.

"Anyway, you can't deny it. I saw you lean in and kiss him!" Jo scoffs.

"That's ridiculous. I was just leaning in to fix the tablecloth. It was all bunched up. I was pulling the tablecloth." Jo turns and leaves the kitchen. Shannon runs after her.

"Don't you dare walk away from me Jo!" Chelsea looks confused.

"Why would she pull the tablecloth?" Lottie shrugs.

"Magic tricks?" Chelsea smiles.

"Yes! There's this video of a guy that pulls a tablecloth off his di-" Elisa interrupts.

"Stop it, Chelsea! I can't believe you went and told everyone. Why would you do that?" Chelsea's face falls.

"I don't know...It just came out." Elisa glares at her.

"You know what you are?" Chelsea shrugs.

"I just-"

"You're such a...gossip sneezer!" Everyone looks confused. Maizie looks at Elisa.

"Wait, what?" Hope looks at Maizie.

"So it's not just me then?" Marisol nods.

"Yeah. I think we need some clarification on that one." Elisa sighs.

"She's a gossip sneezer. She like sniffs up all the sweet juicy gossip and just sneezes it all over the place and spreads it everywhere." Marisol looks at her.

"So wait. Are you the sweet gossip in all of this? And Chelsea sniffs up your words and like sneezes them everywhere?" Lottie nods.

"Yeah, I don't know what's gong on." Chelsea looks at her.

"But if you didn't want the gossip to get out, why did you tell me?"

"You told all the girls! I only told you. I controlled my gossip sneeze." Lottie smiles.

"Wait. So is Chelsea your tissue? That's hilarious." Maizie shakes her heads.

"I'm done for the night. That's about as much as I can handle." She walks over to where Bobby sits. She takes off her shoes and dips her feet in the water as she sits next to him. "Hey you." He smiles at her.

"Hey. I'm sorry about what happened back there." She looks at him confused.

"Sorry? For what? None of that was your fault." He shrugs.

"I know. But in case you haven't noticed, I hate when people fight." She looks at him.

"We fight all the time." He looks at her unamused.

"Do ye think I like fighting with ye? Yer as stubborn as they come." She gives a dramatic gasp.

"How dare you!" She shrugs. "Yeah, you're right. I'm pretty hard headed." He smiles and chuckles at her.

"At least yer funny." 

"I mean I could be funny looking." She makes a silly face. He laughs. 

"Yer amazing, ye know that. I just wish I could make everyone happy. That's why I did the whole judge thing. I hate it when people fight. I feel like it's my fault somehow."

"How is your fault? You weren't the gossip sneezer." He looks at her.

"What?" She shakes her head.

"Don't get me started. I only half know what's going on in there." 

"That's what I mean though. That whole thing. I was just trying to help. I wanted to make it better not worse."

"Bobby, you didn't make it worse. The world doesn't need to weigh on your shoulders. You can't make everyone happy. If you make everyone happy you won't be happy." He shrugs and doesn't say anything. "Okay. You leave me no choice. It's time to pull out my secret weapon." He looks at her confused. She smiles at him. "You know what you gotta do when the world gets ya down?"

"What?"

"Just keep swimming, just keep swimming, just keep swimming, swimming, swimming." She makes her silliest fishy face. He bust out laughing. She nudges him. "Come on, you gotta do the face or it won't work!" He shakes his head. "Come ooon. Please!" He sighs and makes an equally hilarious fishy face. She bust out laughing. "Now how do you feel?"

"Much better. How'd ye come up with that?" She shrugs.

"Lottie made me do it after one of our fights. It's our secret thing now. So don't tell her I showed you. I don't want to get hexed." He smiles and kicks his feet gently in the water. Some splashes on her. "Hey!" She scoops a handful of water and splashes him. He smiles.

"Hey! I'm gonna get you for that." He splashes bigger this time, making her laugh. She goes to get more water but he grabs her hands and they wrestle to the ground. She manages to get on top of him. She looks into his eyes. _**I'm never getting over those eyes.**_ She starts to lean in. They're interrupted by a cough. They look up and Elisa is standing there with a towel. Maizie sighs and sits up. Elisa walks up to Bobby.

"Here, babe. I saw you got all wet." She smiles sweetly at him. He sits up confused and looks between them.

"Er, thanks." He takes the towel. "Here, lass." He goes to hand it to Maizie. 

"But I got that one just for you." Maizie grits her teeth. _**This bitch right here. Don't hit her, Maizie. It isn't worth it. She's not worth it.**_ Bobby looks between them confused.

"You know what. It's okay. I was just going to bed. Goodnight, Bobby." She gets up and starts walking away. 

"Wait, Maizie." She keeps walking. She stops at the door way and sees Bobby looking at her confused, Elisa is giving her a bitchy smile. She gives him a sad smile and walks away shaking her head. **_What am I going to do with ye lad?_** She quickly gets dressed and brushes her teeth. She walks into the room and runs into Elisa. "Oh excuse me...oh. 'Scuse me." She walks by her. She looks at Bobby as she walks by. He looks at her apologetically. She shakes her head and goes to the roof terrace to try and clear her mind with the fresh air. She paces around rubbing her temples, taking deep breathes. _**What the hell have you done to yourself Maizie? You find an amazing guy but refuse to choose him, then you finally choose him and fall for him, then you push him away because you realize how much you actually love him. What the fuck? Oh my god, I swear I'm such an idiot sometimes.**_

"Maizie." She turns and sees Bobby looking at her. "Are ye okay?" She forces a smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He sighs and crosses his arms.

"Maizie Elizabeth Blackwood. Stop pretending like nothing is wrong when I can see your fighting something. I get ye don't want to depend on me fer anything and that's fine. But stop being stubborn and suffering alone because ye think ye have to be alone." She looks at him a moment without speaking. He rubs his neck and goes to the balcony wall and looks at the hills beyond the Villa, dressed in silver moonlight. "Maizie, what happened? The past two days I've been trying to figure out what I did wrong, what I said or something that would make sense as to why ye just shut me out. I can't think of anything, so did ye just realize ye don't want to be with me? Did ye want Elijah and didn't know how to tell me? One minute life is almost perfect with us and then in a matter of minutes everything flipped upside-down. I've been trying to figure out all day what the hell I should do. Everyone keeps saying I should fight fer ye, but if I can't get ye to trust me then what is this? How can we be together if ye can't trust me? I'm not sure how much more of this I can take, lass." _**I've hurt him so much more than I thought.**_ He looks at her as he heads for the door.

"Bobby wait." He stops and faces her. "Bobby, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I hurt you. And I know I'm probably too late because you and Elisa get on so well, but I have to tell you this." She walks up to him and looks into his eyes. "Choose me." He looks at her confused. 

"What?"

"Choose me. I know Elisa is gorgeous and sexy and somewhat nice. Hopefully she's nicer to you than she is me, but choose me. I get scared a lot and shut down a lot and convince myself there's problems a lot. I know I don't really trust many people. Well no one really but a couple people. And I get mad about stupid stuff and I'm very gery stubborn and hard headed. Man, I'm not doing a good job at this. But choose me anyway, because I may be all those things but I also care about you so much more than anyone I know. Like before you I was stuck in a constant rainy day, everyday was dark and gloomy. And then I meet you and suddenly I see the sun again. Not being with you is like a cloudy day. Not rainy day because I still get to see you, but it's not sunny anymore." He smiled at her and placed a hand on her cheek. Just then Elisa came onto the roof terrace.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize you both were out here. I'm so so sorry." She turns to leave but Maizie stops her.

"It's okay. We were just finishing up." She smiles at Elisa and goes inside. She gets into bed next to Elijah and puts the pillow over her head and sighs. He looks at her.

"You alright, luv?" 

"Tonight has been so difficult. I just want to sleep." He smiles. 

"I'm sorry. Come here." He pulls her in for a cuddle. The exhaustion from the day hits her. Her eyes get heavy and she quickly falls asleep.


	29. Bobby: Day 21

He wakes up abruptly. The room is still dark and everyone else is asleep. He hears someone making noise. He looks over at Maizie and Elijah and sees her tossing and turning. _**Oh no. Not again.**_ Elijah sits up and tries to rub her back. She moves around more, pushing his hand away. Bobby gets up out of bed and runs over to her. He whispers as he sits down on their bed. 

"Maizie. Babe, it's okay. Maizie." She jumps awake and starts looking around feverishly. Bobby moves in front of her face. "Hey, it's okay. I'm here. Yer safe." She looks at him and wraps her arms around him, hugging him tightly. Some of the others woke up to the noise. They look at Bobby holding Maizie. "What do ye wanna do, lass? Ye wanna go back to bed?" She shakes her head holding him tighter. " Alright come on." He stands up and holds his hand out. She takes his hand and follows him out of the room. He takes her to the daybeds and they get in. She lays down and cuddles into him. He wraps his arms around her. "It's alright now, lass. I'm here. Yer safe with me." She sighs.

"I'm sorry for ruining your night."

"Ye didn't ruin my night. Never apologize fer yer bad dreams." He looks at her face and moves a loose curl out of her face. He looks into her eyes, filled with fear. "Do ye wanna talk about it?" She sighs and looks at him. A tear trails down her cheek. He wipes it away gently with his thumb.

"This time it was one scene. We were home with our baby."

"Our son?" He smiles.

"Yeah, but a baby this time. And he broke into our flat. It was the middle of the night and we heard the window break. And we went into James's room and he was holding him. I begged him to give him back to us. He looked at me and told me I wasn't allowed to be happy. I finally talked him into giving me James and then he went after you. And then I woke up." He kissed her forehead. _**She's dreaming about a future with me still? I know she said she wants to be with me, but if she's so scared to be with me why does she keep thinking about our future?**_

"He doesn't get to decide yer happiness. Yer the one who decides that. He won't hurt us. Yer safe with me. Ye get to decide yer future. And he won't be there. Whatever life we have together, he won't have a say in." She smiles at him. He rubs his hand gently across her cheek. "So James, huh?" He smiles at her, she blushes.

"That's, uh, that's what I called him in our dream. I'm not, uh, picking out baby names or anything." He chuckles.

"I like it. James McKenzie. Has a nice ring to it." She looks at him surprised. "What? We have a dream son named James and I can't like it?" He smiles. She relaxes and smiles back at him. 

"You're strange." 

"ME? Yer the one naming our kids already." He poked her ribs, making her laugh. "So what about a girl? What name do you like?" She thinks a moment.

"I like Isabella. Or Samantha. Maybe Leanna?"

"I like Isabella. Don't think Samantha is a good choice...considering my 'ex'. I like Leanna too. Okay, next question. What's this flat like? Is it something I can depend on ye supporting me or..." She laughs and swats his arm. "I'm kidding. It won't be all ye....I'll be a stripper on the side." She raises her eyebrows.

"A stripper? Someone is awfully confident." He gives her a dramatic gasp.

"Now that was just mean. I thought ye said I was sexy. I'm starting to believe ye too." She rolls her eyes.

"Why? Because two desperate girls threw themselves at you while I was gone. And an immature gossip flashes her dazzling smile at you?"

"Damn, don't go easy on my feelings. I mean kind of yeah. But mainly because I some how got a lass like ye to look at me twice." She eyes him suspiciously.

"A girl like me?"

"Yer a perfect ten." 

"Me? My stomach jiggles, my thighs shake, my bum is huge, and my arms look like earthquakes when they move."

"Okay. One, I'm gonna give ye this once to talk about yerself like that. Two, I don't see a jiggly tummy. I see a lass that likes my baking and I've never seen it jiggle so that's a bit dramatic. Yer thighs are heaven to me. Yer ass is amazing. It turns me on just looking at it. And yer arms, I honestly have no clue what yer talking about. Yer gorgeous from head to toe. Every inch of ye is perfect. And that's just yer looks. Yer heart and soul are even more beautiful." She smiles.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Make me feel so attractive?"

"I only say what I see. But ye should feel attractive ye are. Ye know even Noah has admitted to me yer a perfect ten. Don't tell Hope that though, she might just kill ye." She laughs.

"His secret is safe with me." She's quiet a moment. "Hey Bobby."

"Hmm."

"Do you like Elisa?" He looks at her concerned.

"What?"

"Well, I know how you looked at her yesterday morning. And then you went on that date...and kissed...and then the pool tonight...and then the roof terrace...don't even get me started on what happened in the dressing room."

"Okay, we're coming back to the dressing room one. Yeah, I think she's pretty. But no one is prettier than ye. And the date, I was excited to go. I still wasn't sure about how I felt about us after everything that's happened the past couple days. The kiss...didn't mean anything. It was a good kiss but it felt wrong. Because it wasn't ye. And the pool, I have no clue what happened at the pool. And the roof terrace wasn't really much, she asked how I was feeling about ye. She asked a lot about us really. I don't get why she wanted to know so much.. But I'm guessing it had something to do with the dressing room incident." She's quiet. "Which that's yer cue to tell me what happened."

"Oh, it is?"

"Well, yeah. Come on, lass. Ye've got to figure this stuff out if we're gonna make this work." She smiles at him. "What?" She sighs.

"For days now, I wasn't sure there would be an us. I know I shut down and went all MIA. Honestly, I psyched myself out. I started thinking all this stuff about when we leave the Villa. What if you decide you don't like me on the outside, how would we make it work if I'm in London, what would I say if you asked me to move in, what if I moved to Scotland and we broke up, what if everyone in Glasgow hated me because I'm the one out of the many girls that you settled down with, what if your family hated me. And I got all freaked out and convinced myself that I was going too far ahead and that it was because you had gotten this power over me. And then I got scared that I let you in and now you were going to hurt me. And then I hurt you. And then I was upset because I hurt you and you were never going to let anyone in again, then Elisa shows up-"

"Babe, slow down. One thing at time. I've got a long list to go through. So yer telling me all this happened because yer scared about us moving too fast and that my family is gonna hate ye?"

"Well, yeah."

"First I don't focus on time. Feelings have no time limit. Second, my family is gonna love ye. I already know they do."

"You do? How?"

"My phone call fer Mr. Love Island. My mates told me that my Maw said to tell them to tell me that her and Olly love ye. And if I screw it up that they're gonna kick my ass. And as far as Glasgow, most of those girls have no hard feelings. I told them from the start that it wasn't going to be more than a one time thing, no attachment. They'll probably love ye too. And fer moving, babe, we can do that when ye feel ready. I'd love it if ye moved to Scotland, but I can't ask ye to do that. Ye have to make that decision. Now down to this power thing. I don't want power over ye. I don't want control. Remember in the shower that day? I told ye we're equal partners in this. I'm not above ye and yer not above me, we're equals. Neither on of us has power over the other. And in case ye haven't noticed, yer hurting yerself, lass. Yer letting the fear of pain stop ye from loving someone. Someone who's crazy about ye and wants to give ye everything ye deserve. Ye've done so much more for me than just be with me. Ye taught me that the world is beautiful, that everyday ye can find six beautiful things if ye sit still long enough, that reading gives ye an escape into a whole new world, that feelings make art, that no one is better than anyone, and that I am good enough fer love. That I am good enough fer someone like ye." Tears welled in her eyes.

"So I take it you want me then?"

"Are ye kidding? Yer the only one I want. It was always ye. I just got scared too. I was scared that with yer back and forth that ye were starting to realize ye didn't want me. But Elisa is no competition. What I have with ye is a thousand times better. And honestly, the more I talk to her the bigger headache she gives me. What was this nonsense she was going on about gossip sneezing? What the hell is that?? That makes no damn sense. And the way she's been treating ye is feked up. I told her after that kiss yesterday I shouldn't have done it and that I didn't want to be with her. That I wanted ye, that's why I was so confused when ye said ye hoped we would be happy." She smiles.

"I knew it! I knew she wasn't your type!!" He laughs.

"Well thanks fer telling me!" She laughs.

"I can't run your life for you! You had to decide that, not me!"

"Well a little warning woulda been nice." He looks into her eyes. "So is it okay of I unbreak us up?" She laughs.

"I don't think that's a real thing. But I would love to unbreak up." He smiles and leans in and kisses her. She puts her hand on his cheek, kissing him back. "I missed you. I don't want to be without you again."

"Me too, lass." He leans his forehead against hers. They talked for hours, catching up on everything that happened when they weren't talking. They never once moved away from each other. They fell asleep in each others arms. This time Maizie had no more bad dreams. It was the best sleep he's gotten since they've been apart. He woke up the next morning with the sun in his eyes. He looks at Maizie sleeping soundly next to him. She still looked so tired. _**My poor lass. When is this going to go away? When is she going to be able to live without fear of him?**_ She stirs next to him. She opens one eye and smiles at him. "Morning gorgeous." 

"Morning handsome." She leans up and kisses him. They get up and head upstairs. They walk in holding hands and everyone stares at them. Gary clears his throat.

"This probably a really weird and awkward question, but have we all made up now? And just how far did the making up go? Like does Elijah over here need to fight Bobby to the death for her or...?" Lottie hits him with a pillow.

"You dummy." He laughs.

"What?" Maizie rolls her eyes. Bobby looks at Elisa, she's avoiding his eyes.

"Yes, we made up. No, we didn't have sex. We didn't even make out. We talked. And no Elijah isn't going to fight him. Me and Elijah have already agreed we're better off as friends. And he knew the whole time Bobby is who I wanted. Plus he has his eye on someone else." She winks at Elijah. He smiles and winks back. Gary raises his hands questioningly.

"So who is she?" Lottie hits him with a pillow again.

"Ow! I'm gonna get you for that." He picks up a pillow and hits her back. They start having a pillow fight. Gary throws his and Lottie ducks. It hits Maizie in the face. He looks at her shocked.

"It is so on now, Gaz." She grabs the pillow and her and Lottie team up on him. He screams through the thumps a truce. Elisa stands and stretches.

"So how come you two didn't even make out? I thought you were like in love or whatever." Maizie rolls her eyes and goes to say something. Bobby puts his hands on her shoulders and pulls her into him, putting his arms around her, talking before she has a chance.

"We didn't make out because we enjoy talking to each other just as much as we do anything else. Our relationship is based on more than just sex and kissing. Though to be fair, when she wears that lip gloss she wore yesterday it takes a whole lot of self control to stay off of her. So had she been wearing that, who knows what would've happened. But we have a rule, since it happens so often, that if we aren't coupled up we don't have sex." Elisa looks away walks out of the room. The others look at each other and try to control their laughing. Gary comes up to him.

"Mate, that was hilarious." He slap each others hand and snap. Maizie looks at them.

"That is the most generic guy handshake ever. Mine and Chelsea's is so much better." Bobby looks at her.

"Show me this handshake then." Chelsea squeals and gets up. She runs over to Maizie. They high five each hand one at a time, booty bump on both sides, double high five, pinky swear, and kiss the sides of each others fist. Lottie pouts.

"We don't have a handshake." Maizie nods.

"But we have fishy!" Lottie smiles.

"That we do. It gives my RWF a break." Bobby looks at them.

"RWF?" Maizie nods.

"Resting witch face." He raises his eyebrows. 

"Alright then." Just then all the girls gets a text. He reads Maizie's phone over her shoulder. "Hey, you're going on a day trip! Sounds like fun, babe." She looks up at him lovingly. He smiles at her. "What?" She shrugs.

"You're cute. I guess I'll keep you for a while." She winks at him. She kisses his cheek and walks off to get dressed. He watches her go. Gary walks up to him and speaks in a dreamy voice.

"Golly, isn't my girlfriend ever so dreamy. I wonder how many kids we'll have." Bobby smiles and pushes Gary.

"Yer just jealous ye don't have that." The boys all look at him.

"Wait, so you two have talked about kids?" He shrugs.

"Sort of. She keeps dreaming about us having a son. She said in her dream last night she called him James. I said I liked the name James. Then I asked what girl names she liked. Then I told her I liked two out of the three. We kinda dropped it after that." They look at him like he's crazy. "What? We didn't decide on kids or not. We just lightly discussed names." Noah folds his arms and looks at him.

"Is that something you see yourself doing though? Because she wants kids one day. And if you're having those kinds of talks you may be giving her the impression you do. And if you don't you're playing with fire."

"I mean I've never thought about it with anyone, but I've thought about this before. I told you two that." Gary and Noah looked at each other.

"We kind of just thought it was a caught up in the moment thing, we didn't know you meant it." 

"Of course I meant it. Obviously, it won't happen right now. But one day after we get married, IF we get married I'd like to have kids." Graham raises his eyebrows at him.

"Woah. After you get married? Mate, you're sprung." Bobby rolls his eyes. He nods at Rahim.

"Rahim, help me out here, mate." Rahim smiles.

"I'm not gonna deny I'm a little shocked too. But lay off him guys, give him some space before you make him run again." Bobby shakes his head.

"I'm not running. If she ends it then that's that but I'm not breaking up with her again. I'm serious about her, she's the lass of my dreams. I'm not letting her go unless she says so." They all stare at him. "Right, while all of ye do that I'm going to make a cuppa, wait to say goodbye to Maizie and then hop in the shower." He turns and walks to the kitchen. A few minutes later Maize comes up behind him and wraps her arms around him, kissing his shoulder. He smiles and turns around. He takes her hands and strings their fingers together. "I was hoping ye'd come say goodbye." She stands on her tippy toes and kisses him.

"Of course I was going to say goodbye. I couldn't leave without doing this." She kisses him deeply, gently biting his lip. He moans against her mouth.

"That's not fair, lass. Ye know what that does to me." She looks at him innocently.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She digs her nails into his back. She turns to walk away and he pulls her to him.

"Come here. Don't think I'm letting ye walk away after that." He kisses her passionately. She moans against his mouth. He pins her against the wall. She wraps her legs around him. He peeks down at her tattoo. "That tattoo around my waist drives me crazy." She blushes.

"Hold it there tiger. Slow your roll. You still have to wait." He bites his lip.

"I'm just giving ye something to think about while yer gone. Last time ye left ye didn't come home fer three days." She smiles.

"I will run away from them if I have to. But I will be home for dinner, babe." He smiles. _**She sounds cute when she says that.**_ "What?" He shrugs.

"Nothing." He kisses her again and let's her down. "I'll say ye later, babe. I'll miss ye." She kisses him again.

"I'll miss you too. Bye." She gives him one final peck before walking out to meet the girls. He sighs happily. A little while later him and the other boys are in the pool. He looks up at Elijah.

"So I know it's a little late to talk to ye. But about Maizie..." Elijah smiles.

"Mate, we're cool. I knew you two were going to get back together. Besides, if I'm honest I like Chelsea and want to be with her. No hard feelings, mate." Bobby smiles.

"To be fair, you and Chelsea would make a good couple." He smiles.

"I like to think so too." They started tossing around the beach ball. It landed outside of the pool, by a closet. Bobby opens it.

"Lads! There's all kinds of floaties in here!" They all rush over to look. They start picking out the ones they wanted to use. They had floaty races, they played pirates, they just lounged in them and talked about the girls. Graham smiles.

"I'm all set with Marisol. I really like her so far. I think she has a crush on Maizie though but obviously that won't happen." Gary smiles.

"I want Lottie again. I really like her. Her whole witchy thing is kinda hot." Bobby nods at him.

"We gonna triple date when we get outta here?" Gary looks confused.

"Triple date?"

"You and Lottie, Noah and Hope, me and Maizie. Triple date." Noah smiles sadly.

"Mate, Hope is going to be crushed when she doesn't see Lottie and Maizie everyday. I think even Lottie is going to cry." Bobby nods.

"No doubt. She acts tough but she's a softy in the inside." He nods at Rahim. "So, about this kiss, mate. Ye need to talk to the girls about it. Shannon looks like she's going to burn down the Villa and Jo looks like she's going to punch Elisa in the nose." Rahim shakes his head.

"Man, all their negativity is getting to me. I don't know what to do. I like them both. Although, Shannon doesn't tell me much about herself. Jo is a lot of fun. I like them both." Graham nods.

"I can see that. But think about it like this. When you walk out of this Villa, who do you see next to you?" Rahim thinks about it a while.

"Let me get back to you on that." Elijah laughs.

"Mate, you're screwed. You do need to talk to them though. Hopefully, they make peace by the time they come back." Gary nods.

"With our girls there, they will. Our girls hate the Villa being divided." Elijah looks at him confused.

"Didn't Chelsea kind of start all this?" Gary laughs.

"I meant Lottie, mate. But really Elisa started it in the first place. Speaking of Elisa." They all turned to Bobby. He put his hands up.

"What?" Rahim shakes his head.

"What do you mean 'what'? Mate, she's on you like glue on a stick." They all turn to look at Rahim confused. "What? Like a popsicle stick? That you make bird houses out of and stuff." They nod pretending to understand. He shakes his head. "Anyway, she's into you bad. What're you going to do about her?" Bobby shrugs.

"There's not much to do. I told her yesterday I wanted Maizie. I told everyone today I want Maizie. I've been pretty clear." Noah nods.

"He did tell her yesterday. He said it after they kissed." Rahim turned his head to Bobby.

"Kissed? And these girls are on about my kiss??" The boys laugh. Elijah points to Bobby.

"His kiss didn't cause anything because of a million reasons. He's technically with Hope, him and Maizie were 'broken up', and he hasn't lied about the kiss." Rahim frowns.

"Dammit." The boys laugh. Bobby shrugs.

"Elisa lied though." The boys looked at him confused. "She told Maizie about the kiss, which I didn't like. I was going to tell her but whatever. Anyway, she made it sound like I was going to choose her. So she was being really bitchy to Maizie. Maizie had enough last night." They all raised their eyebrows. "Mate, if any of the girls asks, I told Maizie to play nice but I laughed. So Hope asked to borrow Maizie's lip gloss she wore yesterday, then Elisa asked to borrow it because she thought I might like it. Maizie straight up told her it was my favorite because it makes her lips look irresistible, which is true, but that I can't keep my hands off her when she wears it. Which is again true. Then Elisa was like 'I wonder what Elijah thinks about ye wearing lip gloss fer yer ex.' Then Maizie was all like 'oh we're just friends. But i wouldn't worry about Bobby, we know where his heads at.' Then she walked away." The boys started laughing. Noah catches his breath.

"Damn, man. I love Maizie. She doesn't put up with anyone's shit but she does it in a classy way." Gary nods.

"Hey, remember when Bobby told off Lucas for always talking shit." Bobby shrugged.

"I got tired of it, man. Fek that shit. But we're good now." He points to Gary though. "Ye were right though. Maizie was upset she didn't get to see it." Gary shrugged.

"Called it. So Bobby. About this marriage and kids thing." Bobby raises his eyebrows at him. "Are you really thinking about this stuff?"

"Well, yeah. If I want a future with this lass, we need to be on the same page before we get serious. We're at a point where we have to think about stuff like that. I mean I never considered even settling down with a girl before. But with her I want it all. Marriage, kids, everything. I've thought about what our kids would look like. I mean don't tell her that but I hope they have her eyes, my skin, her nose, my lips and her hair. They'd be some beautiful kids. Just saying." The boys smile and shake their heads. Rahim nods at him.

"I gotta say I never thought Bobby would be the first to start talking about the married life. Much less have multiple women want him all at once. Remember Sarah and Sammy both wanted him? Man, they were hot." Noah points at Rahim.

"That kiss they had was hot." Gary shakes his head.

"The kiss Lottie had with both Maizie and Hope was hot." Bobby points.

"I'm getting a copy of that one. And Maizie and Marisol." Graham smiles.

"I wasn't even mad when Marisol pounced on Maizie. I wouldn't mind if they slept together if I could watch. I imagine a threesome would be out of the question." Bobby laughs.

"If ye can talk both girls into doing one with ye then one with me then we'll talk." Noah splashes him. "What? Don't tell me ye wouldn't like to see Hope with another girl." He shrugs.

"What man could honestly say he wouldn't want to watch their girl with another girl AND sleep with both of them?" The boys all shrug. A while later the girls finally came back. Bobby was getting out of the pool when she ran up to him and jumped on him, making him fall back in the pool. They burst through the surface laughing. He looked at her with water droplets falling off her curls and a huge smile on her face. He wraps his arms around her.

"Miss me?" She bites her lip.

"Maybe a little."

"A little? Guess ye shouldn't have come home then. Should've stayed out until it was a lot." 

"Maybe I just wanted to here you tell me to come home." She looks into his eyes. _**Maizie coming home to me...that has a good ring to it. Maybe I can say it fer real one day.**_ He kisses her before dunking them both in the water. She pops up and splashes him. After they splashed around a bit longer Elijah gets a text. 

"Hey Maizie. Come here." She gets up and walks up to him and reads the text. He turns to the others. "We're making dinner for you guys." He smiles. "Good thing I have a chef in my couple." She rolls her eyes and pushes him, smiling. Bobby gets out of the water and kisses her. 

"Better go get ready then." She sighs and kisses him again. He grabs her ass she walks away making her giggle. After everyone is dressed and at the table they start talking about dinner. Elisa scrunches her nose.

"I hope it's good." Bobby nods.

"It will be. Maizie teaches cooking classes to underprivileged families and kids and watches all those cooking shows and what not. She's cooked a few times here. It'll be good." Elisa sighs.

"I want to hate her, but she makes it so hard." Bobby smiles.

"She has that effect on people." Finally they come out with silver trays. "Ooh, fancy." Chelsea helps them serve everyone. After everyone has their food they take a look at it. Maizie smiles proudly.

"It's prepared king prawns with roasted garlic alfredo sauce and linguini." Graham smiles.

"Yes! Seafood!" Elisa scrunches her nose.

"I don't like seafood." Maizie glares at her.

"Well, you never said anything so sorry. You're eating seafood tonight. Otherwise there is a lovely packet of ramen in there." Bobby smiles at her, meeting Noah's eyes. Everyone digs in. It was perfect. The pasta was cooked to perfection, the sauce was creamy, the prawns were perfectly tender and juicy. Marisol was questioning Elijah on how they cooked together. 

"I was wondering how those dynamics would work. You can learn a lot about each other by how they cook together." Maizie smiles.

"Well, he was the perfect sous chef. And I do feel closer to him now...as a best mate instead of just mate." She looks at Elisa before winking at Bobby. Rahim cleared his throat.

"So, uh, Jo and I did kiss on our date. And I handled it very poorly. I should've talked to each of you afterwards. So I'm sorry." Shannon and jo smiled at him.

"Thanks babe." Shannon kissed his cheek. Maizie looked at him.

"I admire that. It takes guts to admit that. I'm really proud of you, Rahim." He blushes a little. "But thanks to Lottie, everything got solved and we were able to clear the air and make up. So hopefully, we can move forward being one big happy family again." Everyone smiled cheered to that. They laughed and joked the rest of the evening. Maizie leaned her head on Bobby's shoulder, he kissed the top of her head. Lottie, Gary, Hope and Noah looked at them and smiled. Hope cleared her throat and looked at them.

"I just want to say, I'm so glad you two are back together. When you two aren't happy it effects the rest of us. You two are the glue to the Villa. We've all been rooting for you two." Bobby and Maizie smile at each other. Maizie bites her lip looking at him.

"I'm happy too." She kisses him. He looks at the others putting his arm around her.

"It means a lot that we have so many mates that care about us. it definitely makes things easier in here when we all get along." After the table was cleared she came up to him and put her arms around his waist. "I missed you today. I feel like we've hardly seen each other." He kisses her.

"I know. Me too, lass. Hopefully, we can be recouple with each other again soon. Then we'll be a real couple." As if they were answering him, Maizie got a text.

 **"Maizie and Elijah. Congratulations on treating the others tonight on your dinner. Tomorrow night the boys will choose they want to couple up with, and the public will decide who goes first. #justdesserts #decisionsdecisions."** Everyone looks around at each other. Maizie sees Elisa staring at Bobby, he notices and puts his arm around Maizie. Hope looks at Noah.

"Personally, I'm ready." Bobby gasps and puts a hand to his heart.

"Ye don't like being in a couple with privateer captain Long Bob Cupcake?" Maizie looks at him like he's crazy.

"Pirate name?" 

"From the game earlier? Yeah." She rolls her eyes smiling. Hope looks anxiously at Bobby.

"Of course I do, but..." Bobby smiles and gives her hug.

"Everyone knows ye've been waiting fer Noah, babes. I'm excited too." He pulls Maizie into his lap. "I can't wait to be with this gorgeous woman again." Maizie blushes.

"You melt." 

"Only with ye." Gary shook his head.

"Nah, Zi. You should've heard him earlier at the pool and this morning. This guy wants to m-" Bobby interrupts him.

"Maybe Lottie would like to hear about everything ye've told me." Gary looks st him thinking for a moment.

"Nevermind. It's not important." Maizie and Lottie look between them curiously. She looks at Bobby.

"What was that about?" He smiles and kisses her nose.

"Nothing ye need to worry yerself with right now, lass. It's nothing bad though, I promise. So go ahead and stop yer over thinking." She pouts. "Soon, babe. I promise. Just not now." She sighs.

"Fine. But you owe me for making me wait." He leans in and whispers in her ear.

"Don't worry. I have a lot to be making up fer when we're coupled up again. I'm going to make ye come harder than ever before." She blushes. 

"Oh my." She bites her lip looking at him. "That's quite a promise."

"Ye think I can't keep it." She shrugs.

"We'll see." 

"Ouch, babe. That hurts." She laughs and kisses him. He forgot everyone was there until Noah coughed, trying to get their attention. They pulled apart unwillingly. They all got dressed for bed early to hang out in the room and chat. Bobby and Maizie cuddled on Bobby's bed, Chelsea and Elijah cuddled on Elijah's bed, Lottie and Gary on Gary's bed, Noah and hope on Noah's bed. The others were in their normal couples. Maizie looks at her phone and sighs.

"Alright, guys. It's time to play switcharoo. I got the bed time text." Everyone groaned and gave one final kiss goodnight before scrambling to find their bed with their designated partner. Elijah nods at Bobby.

"Feel free to come crawl into bed with us later." He winks at him. Bobby smiles and air kisses at him.

"Any time." Hope smacks him with a pillow, laughing at him. He gently nudges her shoulder. Everyone finally lays down, full, happy and relaxed from the day. They all slept soundly, even Maizie didn't have a bad dream. That night ended a good day in the Villa, full of peace and happiness.


	30. Maizie: Day 22

Maizie wakes up and turns over. Elijah is sound asleep next to her. She pokes his nose waking him up. He startles awake sitting up. She giggles quietly and whispers to him. "Hun, shh!" He smiles sheepishly and lays back down. They face each other. "So who do you want to go home?" He thinks for a moment.

"Honestly, Elisa. She seems to be the one of the two that doesn't really get on that well with everyone." She raises an eyebrow.

"You mean me?" He chuckles.

"Yes, but don't tell anyone I said that. Who do you want to go home?"

"You're joking right? I think we all know who I want to go home." He shrugs. 

"That's fair. So, um, what do you think about having kids and all that?" She blushes.

"Elijah, hun. I like you but not like that. I don't think we're quite ready for kids." His face goes pale and his eyes wide. She laughs in her hand. "Babes, I'm just playing! I know you weren't asking me about us having kids. But I do want marriage and kids one day."

"With Bobby?" She bites her lip.

"Maybe. I mean I keep having dreams about us being married with kids. We talked about it a little bit yesterday, but I'm still not sure if he actually wants them. And I don't want to ask him and scare him off. But we would have some beautiful babies. What about you? Do you want kids one day?" He smiles.

"I used to but now I'm not so sure."

"How come? Is it a lifestyle thing or a partner thing? I might've seen some glances between you and someone else at Casa Amor." He blushes and avoids her eye.

"Uh, too soon to tell. And I don't know what you mean." She smiles.

"I won't push you to tell me anything. If you aren't ready then that's okay. But I want you to know I'll be your safe place, okay? Any time you need to talk to someone about anything, you can call me." He smiles at her.

"Thank you, Maizie. You're really sweet."

"What can I say? I'm sweet as sugar and tough as nails. The killer combo." He laughs quietly. "Okay, so tell me one thing you've learned from being here." He thinks a moment. Hope sits up.

"Who's doing that whispering over there?" Maizie smiles and looks around. Some of the others are moving around and whispering.

"Have we all been whispering all this time?" The lights come on. Bobby sits up and stretches. He smiles at her. _**His smile melts me, I swear.**_

"Good morning to everyone, 'cept the scopes owl that kept waking me up last night." Gary looked at him confused.

"Scopes owl? Is that some weird nickname you have for Hope?" Hope looks at Bobby suspiciously.

"What on earth is a scopes owl?" Noah rubs his eyes and sits up.

"Why did I wake up to everyone saying scopes owl?" Bobby smiles.

"I'm glad ye asked Noah, I was just about to explain. A scopes owl is a local species of small owls that has a loud, distinct call." Hope frowns.

"Is that what I've been hearing? I thought it was an alarm." Bobby smiles.

"Aye. It sounds like 'Twuu! Twuuu, twuuuu!" Maizie laughs.

"That was actually a pretty good impression of a scopes owl, babe." Graham looked at Maizie.

"Wait, that's a real thing? I thought it was something Bobby made up." He shrugs. Bobby looked around the room.

"I can't believe no one else heard it last night." Jo raised her hand.

"I heard it! I thought it was a phone or something." Rahim shrugs.

"I heard it too, but I thought it was a car alarm." Shannon lays back on their bed.

"I must've slept through it." Jo yawns and stretches.

"I can't believe that was an owl." Elisa wakes up and sits up in bed.

"Where? Get it off, get it off!" Lottie smiles.

"There's an owl? That's wicked." Elisa, still half asleep, stands on the bed clutching the duvet. 

"No! Where is it? Get it out! I don't want any owls, go owls! Out!" She jumps off the bed and runs to Bobby's jumping into bed with him. _**She can't be serious.**_ Hope looks at her bewildered.

"Elisa, babes, there's no owl in here." Elisa sighs with relief.

"Oh, thank goodness. Well now I'm awake." She seems to notice who's bed she jumped into. "Oh, good morning." She gives him a dazzling smile. He raises his eyebrows.

"Uh, good morning." Jo smiles and nods towards Bobby.

"Bobby was just doing an owl sound, because of the real owl hanging out outside." Elisa shrugs.

"That makes sense." Marisol smiles, looking around.

"Well everyone is in a lively mood this morning, aren't we?" A laid back vibe hangs over the Villa as everyone lounges in their beds...except Elisa lounging all over Bobby. Gary smiles at Bobby.

"Now that I've heard Bobby's mating call, I've heard everything." He raises his eyebrows at Maizie. She winks.

"Works on me every time." Bobby winks at Maizie and turns to Gary.

"Mate, yer bedhead looks like owl feathers." Noah smiles at Hope.

"I used to say the same thing to Hope." Bobby looks at him amused.

"That is such a specific coincidence." Rahim looks at Shannon.

"Mornings are all about the bedroom eyes if you ask me." He bites his lip. Chelsea nods.

"Definitely. I purposely don't wash off my make up before going to bed so I wake up with that smokey eye look." Elijah looks at Maizie.

"Which do you think it is? Bedhead or bedroom eyes?" Maizie looks at Bobby.

"Definitely the bedhead." He bites his lip.

"Is that why ye look so sexy every morning ye wake up?" 

"You know it, babe. I do it just for you." Jo sighs sadly.

"I just realized this is the last morning we're all waking up with this exact group." Shannon sighs.

"Yeah, there's a recoupling tonight." Bobby stands and stretches. 

"Well, it's still morning, right? Why worry prematurely?" Gary shrugs.

"All I'm thinking about is what kind of cereal we have." Bobby points at Gary.

"Good shout, mate. We should have breakfast in bed and make this a memorable morning." Lottie's raises her hand.

"I'll help you! It's the least I can do after the fab dinner Maizie and Elijah made us last night." Maizie and Elijah both blush at the compliment. Her and Bobby hook arms and walk out together. Maizie smiles as she watches them go. A few minutes later they come back in with breakfast for everyone. He hands hers to her. 

"They had yer favorite." She beams.

"Thanks, babe." She kisses him. He sits next to her on her bed. They spent the rest of the morning laughing and talking. Maizie gets up. "Right, well I need to go get ready for the day."

"I'll miss ye, lass." She rolls her eyes.

"You have the whole day to see me." She bends down and kisses him. "I'll see you later, babe. I lo-" Both of their eyes go wide. She purses her lips tightly and blushes. She turns and walks away quickly before he can say anything. **_I almost just told him I loved him. Holy shit, Maizie. Smoothly handled too. He obviously isn't ready by the look on his face._** She sighs and shakes her head. After she gets dressed she sits down to do her hair. She's putting in her coconut scented cream in her hair when Lottie plops down next to her.

"Soooo.....I caught that little thing between you two." Maizie blushes and focus on her hair. "Maiz, you don't need to act like it's some dirty little secret. Literally everyone knows you love each other. Stop being scared and take the leap, babes. He's not going anywhere I can promise you that." Maizie sighs.

"Lottie, we aren't even coupled up yet. I can't tell him I love him before we're even a proper couple. And isn't that the kind of thing that should happen when we're boyfriend and girlfriend?" Lottie shrugs.

"If you want to stick to a stigma. But feelings are feelings, babe. You can try but you can't run for them. If you love him, you love him. Tomorrow is never promised. You never know when you're last day is going to be, so make each day worth it." She puts her hand on hers and gives her an encouraging smile. She gets up and walks off, leaving Maizie to her thoughts. After she gets done she walks out onto the lawn. She hears laughter and looks over and sees Elisa sitting next to Bobby by the pool. He says something that makes Elisa laugh. She subtly leans in towards him, laughing. When she stops her face is inches from Bobby's. Elisa starts to lean in. Bobby leans away, looking uncomfortable. _**That's it. I'm done with this.**_ She calls out to her as she walks over to them.

"Oi! Elisa!" They both turn and look at her. Elisa's smile disappears. Maizie finally makes it over to where they're sitting. Bobby looks a little unsure of what's going on. She takes a deep breath. "I've tried everything except being a total bitch to you. I've let you know nicely, he has let you know nicely. We have both been very clear and you just don't give up. I'm sorry if you were set on him, but he isn't available. Kissing him behind my back isn't how you're going to get him. You two already kissed once and what happened? It pushed him into my arms. So stop being snakey. He is MY boyfriend. Back the hell off. Not because I don't want you around, but because you're starting to make him feel uncomfortable. That's when it's too far. You shouldn't push so hard you make someone uncomfortable. So leave him alone." She turns and storms away to the bean bags with Noah and Hope. Hope is trying to hide her smile.

"I enjoyed that a lot more than I should've. You really let her have it, hun." Maizie sits down angrily.

"It's not that she keeps flirting. Don't get me wrong, I don't like that. But he's gorgeous and funny and sweet and caring. What girl doesn't want that? But she tried to bloody kiss him! He's told her nicely several times, as have I, he doesn't want to be with her. She won't stop. Obviously, he wouldn't let her. But his face is what set me off. He looked uncomfortable. Who keeps going for it when they see that they're clearly uncomfortable. No means no." Noah smiles and looks at Hope before looking back at Maizie. "What?"

"So, uh, he's your boyfriend, huh?" Maizie looks at him confused.

"What? No. We haven't had that talk yet. Why?" 

"Maiz, you called him your boyfriend." 

"What? No I didn't." Hope nods.

"Babes, you did."

"Did I really?" They both nod. "Oh god. What have I done? I've probably freaked him out now. Good going, Maizie." They both looked at her amused. Noah clears his throat.

"I think you're good. Trust me. He liked it."

"How do you know?"

"Well, he's been telling me for weeks he wants a future with you. He wants to give you everything you want. He wants to build a life with you. So you calling him you're boyfriend probably just made his whole week." She looked at him suspiciously.

"I don't know if I believe you. He's never been in a relationship. So tell me how he can go from not wanting anything more than a one night stand to building a life together in three weeks." He shrugs.

"Don't believe me then. But it's true." He picks up a nail polish from Hope's makeup bag. "Scottish Sunrise." She nods.

"That's a cute one. But I've used it a lot lately and I don't want to run out." He plops it back in her bag. He pulls out another one.

"Hungover in Hawaii. That's a terrible name. Is it really someone's job to name these?" Maizie and Hope laugh. Hope looks at him.

"Nice color though." He shakes his head and drops it back in.

"We started talking about nail polish because talking about the recoupling was too stressful. Tell me how this is just as stressful." Maizie smiles and shakes her head.

"You two are perfect for each other. Believe me, no one is picking either of you." Hope's smile fades.

"It should be that easy, but everyone is going to be desperate to stay in the Villa." Maizie shrugs. 

"I mean yeah. But it's you two." Noah picks up another one.

"Well life is like a bag of nail polish. You never know what you're going to get." He reads the bottle in his hand. "Flaky Pastry. That's the worse one by far. Where do you buy these??" The girls laugh at him. Hope shrugs.

"That's nail polish, babe. They all have weird names." He looks at Maizie.

"Maizie, please tell me this isn't a real thing." She laughs.

"It's true. I have a blue one named 'baby Owl Azure.' No clue what that means, nice color though." He shakes his head. "Can I borrow that one though? I like it." Hope smiles.

"Of course, babes." Maizie smiles and starts cleaning the old polish off her toes. Hope looks at Noah.

"Lottie has one called Flagstone Stretching for Eternity." Noah looked at her.

"No she doesn't. Now you're just messing with me." Maizie nods.

"She really does." Noah looks at them curiously.

"What...what does it look like?" Hope smiles.

"It's grey." He looks at her unamused.

"That's a let down." Maizie finishes painting her toes when Noah gets a text. Everyone gathers around as he reads it. 

**"At the recoupling tonight, one girl gets to choose who she wants to recouple with. She'll also get to make her choice before th boys make their choices. The lucky girl will be chosen by the public. #ladiesfirst #oneoftheguys."** Jo beams.

"One of us girls gets to choose first?" Hope looks at Noah.

"I hope it's me." He takes her hand. **_They're so cute together._** Lottie frowns and looks at Maizie.

"I bet it's one of the new girls." Maizie shrugs.

"If it's not me it's whatever. But if it is one of the new girls, I hope they realize I'm ready to punch someone." Elisa looks at her but doesn't say anything until the others are out of ear shot.

"You would think with your past you wouldn't be so inclined to make such threats." Maizie couldn't describe the sting she felt from that. She bit her lip to stop herself from crying. She gets up and walks away, running to the bathroom. A moment later there's a knock on the door. She tries to quiet her sniffles. Gary spoke through the door.

"Zi, open up. It's me." 

"Are you alone?"

"Yes." She sighs and unlocks the door. He comes in and shuts it behind him, locking it again. He hugs her tight, tears splashing all over his shoulder. "Maizie, what happened?" She manages to catch her breath long enough to tell him what Elisa said. He stares at her shocked.

"But she's right. I shouldn't be saying things like that. I know what it's like to hear things like that."

"But the difference is you would do it to protect your couple. And we know you wouldn't actually hit her. You don't have it in you to hit someone out of anger like that. Your heart is too good. And he hit because he wanted to feel like a man. Which only proved he wasn't." She sniffles again fresh tears pouring out.

"Maybe I shouldn't have told her off for trying to kiss Bobby." Gary came up and hugged her from the back.

"You didn't say anything that warranted that. You were firm but not a bitch. You didn't deserve that." She splashes water on her face. They hear another knock on the door.

"Lass, it's me. Are ye alright? Do ye need me to get ye anything?" She sighs and smiles. 

"I'm fine."

"What happened? One minute everything is fine and the next we look up and see ye run inside." She sighs and looks at Gary.

"Elisa said something that really got to me is all."

"What did she say?"

"Just something about my past." His face gets serious.

"I'm gonna go have a chat with her." He starts to walk off before Maizie grabs his hand.

"No! Don't." They both look at her confused. "She may not be the nicest person, but I don't want her getting dragged because she wanted to take a personal stab at me. I want her to know that if she didn't get picked it wasn't because of me, it was because of her. Letting this get out will influence everyone to just write her off immediately." Gary puts his hands on his hips as he stands there staring at her.

"She probably won't get picked anyway so why does it matter?"

"Because I want her to know she didn't get picked because of her choices she made here. Her personality overshadowed her looks. Maybe then she'll consider making a few life changes." Bobby looks at her sympathetically.

"Yer a much bigger person than I am. I'd go tell her off right now. I'd tell her a few things that'd make Maw smack me upside the head."

"Me too. My Nan would make me wash my mouth out with soup." She laughed and looked at them both, they smiled at her. "There's that smile. That's our Maizie." She smiles at them.

"I guess I'm pretty lucky to have you two." Bobby and Gary fist bump. Bobby smiles at her.

"Power team right here. By day we make ye laugh, by night we twerk on tables." She laughs again. 

"I'm gonna need to see you two twerk on tables." Bobby gets a wet rag and gently wipes her face. 

"Noah taught us so it's only fair we have him do it too. Plus, he has to be included in the bromance. He's the third part to our three musketeer's." They each take one of her hands and looks at her. Gary sighs.

"So what are we doing, Zi?" She sighs and thinks for a moment.

"Honestly, there's not much to do. I want to make her realize she was fucked up and come apologize to me herself. I don't want it to be forced or it won't be genuine." They smile at her. Bobby kisses her hand.

"If that's what ye want then that's what we'll do." She kisses Bobby on his cheek and gives Gary a hug.

"Thanks you two. What would I do without you? Right, well I'm gonna go attempt to make my face look less red and puffy. I'll catch you two later." She walks out of the bathroom and heads to the dressing room. For a few minutes she's alone with her thoughts. She looks up when she hears a knock. It was Elisa.

"I know you probably don't want to see me. But I'm just asking if I can just say something." Maizie sighs and nods. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I didn't know it was as bad as it was. I don't know what I thought but it was wrong and immature. I swear I'm not normally like this. My Elisa-bee's can vouch for that. I just was so desperate to stay in the Villa I didn't think before I spoke. And I was jealous. My first day he seemed to like me and then after we kissed he said he didn't want to be with me. I'm not used to guys not wanting me. I thought maybe he just needed some convincing. I should've backed off the first time he said he didn't want to be with me. I'm really sorry." Maizie sighs and walks up to her. She hugs her.

"I forgive you. I understand how things here can make you act differently. But I hope we can move past this." Elisa smiles.

"Thanks, Maizie. You make it really hard to not like you. But I think it's safe to assume I just screwed my chances of staying in the Villa."

"I only told Gary and Bobby what happened. I made them swear they wouldn't say anything, which they won't. I don't want that to influence the others on rather they want to be with you or not. Besides, you'd be surprised by what can happen. Life is like a bag of nail polish. You never know what you're going to get." Elisa sighs.

"Oddly, that makes total sense to me. But I'll leave you to it." She squeezes her hands and walked out. Maizie turns back to the mirror and wipes all of her make up off. The other girls walk in. Chelsea smiles.

"You know what would really drive Bobby crazy?" She smiles.

"What?" 

"If we aim for a natural look and you use his favorite lip gloss." Maizie smiles.

"He does love that lip gloss on me." Chelsea giggles and runs over to her and starts helping with her make up. Hope starts working on her hair.

"Maybe I should ask Noah or Elijah to come do something fancy with your hair." Maizie laughs.

"I mean I wouldn't say no. But do you girls really want them in here while you are getting dressed?" Chelsea blushes.

"I wouldn't mind Elijah in here." Marisol smiles.

"You deserve a little spa treatment. I mean this is the first time in what feels like forever that you and Bobby can be together again. You should look your absolute best. I'm going to go see if Elijah is free." She leaves and comes back a few minutes later. His eyes are covered. Maizie laughs.

"Hun, we're all dressed." He peaks through his fingers.

"Okay cool. Alright, what do you want?" Maizie thinks.

"Surprise me." He smiles.

"I love hearing a client say that." He gets to work on her curls. "Your curls are very well taken care of. They need almost no help. You take good care of them."

"Thank you. It takes a lot of work."

"I know all about that. I get some clients that have no clue what to do with their curls. I have to teach them everything." She smiles.

"So how'd you get started being a hairdresser?" 

"Well, when I was a lad my mum asked me to help with her hair a lot until she passed away when I was ten. I had to learn to take care of my two little sisters hair, my dad was useless with hair. The more I worked with their hair the more I realized I enjoyed it. So I went to school for it. Then I got into the modeling because one my clients was a modeling agent. She got my into an agency. I model so much I rarely go into the salon anymore. But it's nice to still be able to do it when I get a chance." A while later he turns her around to look into the mirror. There were intricate braids that lead up to a small braided flower on the right side of her head. Her curls flowed over her left shoulder. "Simple, yet beautiful. I wanted to make sure your curls still drew attention to them." She smiled.

"Can I book you if I ever get married?" He smiled.

"It would be my honor. I'll make sure I don't have any shoots scheduled that day." She stands up and hugs him. 

"You're so sweet, thank you. Whoever you end up with is going to be very lucky." She winks at him. 

"Ah, stop it. You're going to make me blush." He tugs one of her curls playfully. "Now , if you'll excuse me I'll leave you ladies to finish getting ready." He winks at her and leaves. She sees Chelsea watching him go.

"He has a nice bum, doesn't he?" Chelsea looks at her blushing. "Don't be so embarrassed. He's cute. Plus, look at what he can do with her. Total catch, babes." Chelsea giggles.

"I hope he chooses me. He's delish." The girls finish getting ready. Even Elisa got along with everyone, including Maizie. Maizie looked around thinking about her friends. **_I've never had such good friends. No matter what happens, at least I'll have them by my side._**


	31. Bobby: Day 22 and 23

He stands with the other lads goofing off around the firepit while they wait for the girls to come down. Rahim looks at him.

"So, how's Maizie? She looked really upset earlier." He sighs.

"She's alright now. She had a moment that really got to her. But thankfully she's surrounded by good mates." He looks at Gary and smiles. He returns the smile while shrugging. 

"She's like a little sister to me." Graham looked at him confused.

"Wait, I thought she was older than you." Gary thinks a minute.

"Well there's the height difference." Elijah raises an eyebrow.

"Mate, she's taller than you too." The boys laugh. Gary rolls his eyes.

"Fine then. I'm her protective little brother." Bobby smiles. Noah points to the door.

"Here they come." Bobby looks at the door, waiting to see Maizie. She's the last one out. His jaw drops and his heart pounds in his chest. She wore a ivory colored dress that went to her knees and fitted her body perfectly. The sleeves dipped around her shoulders. There was a beaded design all over, fringes hung off the sleeves and bottom of the dress. It was low cut, showing her cleavage. She wore hardly any makeup. Blush to accent her cheek bones, mascara, and his favorite lip gloss. Her hair was braided on one side. A flower was somehow made out of braids. Her curls hung over her shoulder. He had to remind himself to breath. It was like everything moved in slow motion. He couldn't look away from her. She looked into his eyes, making his insides melt. **_I'm definitely going to spend the rest of my life with this lass. I will give her anything and everything if I get to spend everyday with her._** She smiles and bites her lip. She waves at him. Gary swats his arm. 

"Mate, stop drooling and say something." Bobby blushes and closes his mouth. She giggles looking at him, he swallows hard.

"Wow. Ye look...wow." The girls giggle. Rahim looks at him.

"Mate, even I could've said something better than that." Bobby smiles and shakes his head. Graham gets a text. 

"The public vote is in. The girl who gets to choose first before the boys is..." He smiles. "Marisol." Marisol steps forward. 

"I'm glad I get to go first, because I know exactly who I'm going to choose." She glances sadly at Maizie quickly before looking back at Graham. "This boy is strong, sweet, and everything I'm looking for in a man. I think we're going to go far together. I choose Graham." They hug and sit down together. Noah goes next.

"This isn't a hard decision. The only hard part has been waiting so long until we could be together again. The girl I choose is Hope." Bobby mocks surprise.

"No way!" Noah smiles at him.

"Shut up, you." He shrugs. Hope and Noah laugh as they sit down together. Bobby goes next. He steps forward. **_This is it._** He looks into her beautiful green eyes.

"I honestly didn't expect to be so nervous. Since day one she's the only one I've wanted to be with. We've had a lot of ups and downs. We've been through so much together. She's the light of my world. So I choose the lass of my dreams, Maizie." She squeals and runs up to him. She throws her arms around his neck and kisses him deeply. The others clap and cheer for them. His heart beat so fast, he thought it was going to bust out of his chest. She gave no signs of stopping any time soon. He smiles against her lips. "Lass, we have to sit down." She pulls away slowly. "There's other couples that need to go tonight." She laughs and wipes lip gloss off his lips.

"You're right." She turns to everyone. "Sorry!" She pulls him to the bench. They sit together and wraps his arm around her. She puts one hand on his knee and holds his hand on her shoulder with the other. She scoots closer to him. He couldn't help but smile as he looked at her. _**We're finally together again. I finally get to wake up next to her everyday again.**_ She looks at him and smiles. He looks at her dimples and kisses one. He leans his forehead against hers. She sighs happily. He looks over and sees Gary stepping forward.

"I choose this girl because I really like her and I'm pretty sure she likes me too. I've never meant anyone like her. We've both been here since the beginning and I reckon we can make it all the way to the end. The girl I want to couple up with is Lottie." Lottie laughs. Gary looked at her hurt. 

"Why'd you laugh?"

"I'm so sorry. I'm not laughing at you I swear. It's just while you were talking I convinced myself you were going to choose someone else. I got myself all worked up. And then you said my name and I was like 'I knew it! I'm so angry!' And then I realized you said my name." Gary smiles at her.

"So I take it you do want to couple up with me then?" She smiles.

"Is it that obvious? I shouldn't always assume the worst. I'm still working on that." Gary smiles at her and takes her hand.

"Baby steps, love." He puts his arm around her and sits down. Rahim steps up. Everyone holds their breath.

"I've given this a lot of thought. I mean we're getting towards the final stretch. So I think it's important to think about what you're looking for long term. That's why I want to choose this girl. She makes me excited for the future we could have together. Even though we haven't known each other very long, I'm already feeling a spark between us. And that's a great sign, so the girl I'm choosing is Jo." Shannon frowns as Jo walks up to Ibrahim and hugs him. Elijah goes last.

"I'm so happy this worked out how I wanted it to. I choose this girl because she's so full of life. She makes me see things differently. I can't wait to see where this goes. I choose Chelsea." Chelsea giggles and runs up to him and kiss him. Everyone claps as the final couple sits down. They all look at Shannon and Elisa standing there by themselves. Shannon gets a text.

 **"Shannon and Elisa, you are left single. Both of you have thirty minutes to pack your bags and leave the Villa."** Neither of them say anything as they turn and go pack their bags. Rahim and Bobby look at each other. Maizie squeezes his hand. He turns to look at her.

"I know you feel guilty. But don't. You didn't feel anything for her. It would've been wrong to keep her here if you don't want to be with her. It would've been cruel to lead her on." She gently touches his cheek, he smiles sadly at her.

"Yer so amazing. I am so lucky." He leans in and kisses her. She runs a hand in his hair, the other rest on the side his neck. Someone clears his throat. They pull away and see Marisol looking at them. Maizie smiles and looks at her. Marisol raises an eyebrow.

"I get that everyone is really happy to be together, but we still need to go say goodbye to Shannon and Elisa." Everyone stops and looks around. A sad vibe washes over them, guilt hits Bobby's chest. Maizie squeezes his hand and gives him an encouraging smile. She stands and looks down at him.

"Come on, babe. Let's go say goodbye to our friends." He smiles and stands up. She leads everyone to the front to say goodbye. They stand there waiting for them to come to the front Bobby sighs. Maizie looks at him. "Hey. It's not your fault. No matter who you chose two girls were going to go home. What do we say?" He smiles and puts his hands on her hips. He rest his head against hers.

"Don't look behind ye or ye'll miss what's in front of ye." He hugs her tightly, letting her embrace comfort him. Shannon and Elisa come a few minutes later pulling their suitcases. Shannon looks around.

"I'm not big on speeches or goodbyes. I just want to say thank you to everyone who made this such a great experience. I'm going to miss you all." She starts to turn when she sees Jo and Ibrahim. "Actually, there is something else I'd like to say. I wouldn't be leaving at all if _somebody_ didn't come and couple up with my partner." Ibrahim sighs.

"Shannon." She puts up one finger and he backs down. 

"All I want to say is it's cool. I came here to play the game and got out played." Jo's eyebrows shoot up.

"So you're not mad?" Shannon shrugs.

"I mean it's not ideal for me. But the main thing is I hope you and Rahim are happy together. I always say we get what we deserve in here. If that means you get to stay while I go home, I won't hold that against you." Jo smiles at Shannon. She walks away from everyone before they can say anything else. Elisa steps forward, looking around at everyone.

"I'm sad I don't get to spend more time with all of you. I've really enjoyed meeting everyone. Thank you to all of you for making me feel welcomed and on that note." She turns to Maizie and Bobby. "I'm sorry for coming on so strong and making you uncomfortable Bobby. I should've just accepted I wasn't the one instead continuing to pursue you. And I'm sorry, Maizie, for disrespecting your relationship. I wanted to not like you, but you made it really hard. But who knows, maybe I'll find the right one on the outside. Life is like a bag of nail polish, you never know what you're going to get." She smiles at Maizie genuinely. Maizie beams and steps up and hugs her tight.

"I really am going to miss you, babes. Don't worry about the past. All you can do is go forward. Maybe we can hang out when we get out of here? Snap a few pics for your influencer channel?" Elisa smiles.

"I would honestly love that. Thanks for still being so nice to me...even if I don't deserve it." Maizie waves her hands dismissively.

"Kindness is not a reward, everyone deserves kindness. Holding anger gives you wrinkles and bad complexion. Ain't none of us got time for that." Elisa laughs. 

"I'll have to remember that one. I hope you two will be very happy together." Bobby smiles and steps up and gives her a hug.

"I'm sorry, Elisa." She smiles at him.

"Don't be. I made my choices. The only thing I would change is how I treated you two. She really is incredible though. Don't fuck it up with her. You'll never find another one like her." She winks at Maizie. The others take turns hugging her and saying goodbye. She looks around them one last time and turns with her suitcase and walks away into the night. The others wait until they're both out of sight before heading inside. They sit down on the daybeds and cuddle up. Bobby couldn't shake the guilt he felt. He doesn't even notice Maizie looking at him. She picks up her phone and turns on music. She stands up, grabbing his hand and pulling him up. He looks at her confused as she takes a step away from him. She smiles as she goes under their hands like a bridge. He smiles at her and pulls her to him, making her spin into him. She spins back out, he pulls her to him and turns them around before she pulls away again. Soon they were laughing as they spun each other around, dancing to the random songs that came on. The others soon joined in twirling and laughing along with them. They all dance until they're slick from sweat. Bobby pulls Maizie into his arms and rest his forehead against hers. A song he doesn't recognize comes on.

"What's this one?" She listens then smiles.

"One Man Band by Old Dominion. It's about falling in love." He smiles as they dance closely, swaying together to the beat. The others dance around in their couples. He looks around at all the others laughing, soaking up every second and tucking it away in his memory. He looks down at Maizie, her eyes shining with emotion. His heart leaped every time he looked into her beautiful green eyes. She smiles at him. "What's that look for?"

"Yer the most amazing person, Maizie. There's no one else like ye anywhere in this world. Look around, lass." She looks around at the others. "Ye bring people together. Yer the piece we were all missing." He leans down and kisses her softly. Something in him shifted with that kiss. In that moment he knew he was all in. His heart was hers forever. _**I'll never love anyone like I love her. She's the only one. If this doesn't work I'll never be able to love anyone else. She'll always have my heart.**_ He starts to pull away, but she holds onto the collar of his shirt, refusing to break their kiss yet. Finally, she let's go, leaving them both breathless. He smiles at her. Lottie gets the bed time text, getting a roar of boo's in return. They grudgingly head upstairs and start getting ready for bed. Bobby walks into the bathroom and sees Maizie drying her face. She smiles at him when she sees him, he kisses her cheek. They stand next to each other in comfortable silence as they brush their teeth. When they get done she takes his hand, biting her lip.

"Ready for bed?" He notices what she's wearing. She has on a purple shirt a cookie and cupcake holding hands. Under them it says 'You're the cookie to my cupcake'. She paired them with black spandex short shorts. 

"Is that my shirt?" She blushes.

"Maybe..."

"So yer what happened to it, I wondered where it disappeared."

"I can give it back..." He smiles.

"Keep it, I have another one." She looks at him confused. "My Maw bought me two of these and gave me both of them and told me the other one was for my future girlfriend." Maizie blushes.

"Girlfriend?" He shrugs, smiling.

"So ye can call me yer boyfriend, but I can't call ye my girlfriend?"

"I didn't think you wanted to...do you really want that?" He kisses her cheek.

"More than anything." She smiles. 

"I still expect you to officially ask me. The bathroom isn't exactly the most romantic place to become boyfriend and girlfriend." He smiles.

"I'll give ye anything ye want." She stands on her tippy toes and kisses him. She looks at him smiles. He kisses one of her dimples and hugs her tight. They crawl into bed together, Bobby wraps his arms around her waist and cuddles against her chest. The stress of the day hit him hard as soon as he got comfy. He quickly fell asleep. He awakes to a rapid thumping. He opens his eyes and sees it's still dark. _**Oh, shit. It's her heart beating.**_ He sits up and looks at her. She's frowning and breathing heavy. He pulls her in close and starts rubbing her back. She calms down. _**When is this going to stop? How long will he haunt her?**_ She hugs him tightly in her sleep. He sighs and kisses her temple. _**My poor lass.**_ He doesn't go back to bed until she relaxes completely. The sun shines on his face, making his eyes hurt. He reaches for Maizie next to him, but the bed is empty. He sits up and looks around. Everyone is there, sleeping, except her. He gets up quietly and looks on the roof terrace. She wasn't there he looks in the bathroom and dressing room and didn't find her. He didn't see her anywhere on the lawn. _**Okay, don't panic. She has to be here somewhere. They don't let us just leave. She has to be hiding somewhere.**_ He doesn't find her at either of the secret benches. He turns to the challenge platform, then to the kitchen. He goes back to the bedroom and sees her stuff is gone out of her cupboard. _**Wait what? Where did she go? Where is her stuff?**_ He looks out the window and sees her walking away with her suitcase. He tries to open the door to the bedroom but they were locked. He looked out of the window again. She was almost out of sight. He screams for her but she can't hear him, she's too far away. He sits up abruptly, breathing heavy and looks around. The others are sitting up looking at him. He looks beside him. Maizie is sitting up next to him, frowning with worry. She leans the pillows up against the headboard and leans back, opening her arms. He cuddles into her, clinging to her like his life depended on it. She softly rubs his back and plays with his hair. Eventually, his heart stops racing. He looks up at her, she smiles at him. 

"Do you want to talk about it? The others have already left." He shakes his head.

"Not yet." She smiles sweetly and nods.

"Okay. You know I'm here whenever you need me, babe." He looks into her eyes looking for any sign that she didn't mean it. Thankfully, it's not there. He sits up and kisses her softly. Her lips immediately responds to his. She puts a hand on his cheek, the other on his shoulder. She deepens it sighing against his mouth. He puts one hand behind her head, the other around her waist and pulls her down so she's laying on her back with him on top of her. She wraps her legs around his waist, running her hands across his bare back. He grinds against her, making her moan against his lips. He puts a hand gently behind her head guiding her to sit up. Without breaking their kiss, he pulls her shorts and panties off and lays her down again. He reaches between her legs and starts to gently rub her. She moans lightly against his lips. He puts two fingers inside of her. He moves them slowly, while still rubbing her with his thumb. She lifts her hips, pushing herself against his hand. "Faster." He gently bites her lip and moves faster. She moans loudly against their kiss. "Fuck." She digs her nails into him. He moves to her neck and kisses it. He sucks and bites her neck hard, making her gasp. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt ye." She kissed him.

"I liked it." He slowly traces her collar bone with the tip of his tongue. He saw the goosebumps spread across her skin. He lifts his shirt off of her, making her completely naked in front of him. He looked at her perfection. Fear and pain shot through his chest. _**This moment won't last forever. How long do I have with her before she leaves?**_ He tried to remember every detail about her. She sat up and kissed him. "Make love to me." She pulled off his pants and pulled him on top of her. 

"But I don't-" She kissed him again. 

"I want only you. No one else could ever come close to you. I can see the fear in your eyes. I am yours and you are mine. Now I need to feel you before I get scared too. You being scared is worse than me being scared. If you run, you won't come back. I need to know you still want me. So please, Bobby, make love to me." He chest twisted with the sight of the fear and pain in her eyes, fear and pain he caused. 

"Maizie, I will always want ye." She looked into his eyes. 

"What're you saying then?" He sighs and sits next to her.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm not leaving ye or breaking up with ye. I want to be with ye long term, I want to, hopefully, one day have a future. It's just my feelings fer ye are so intense I don't know how to react. I don't know what to do with them. And what yer trying to do right now, although it would be amazing in every possible way, I'm not sure now is the best time. I want to be able to have this figured out before we reach that level. I want to. But I would hate myself afterwards, because then I would feel like I took advantage of ye. I don't want to do that because ye want to show me yer not going anywhere, I want to do that when we're both emotionally ready fer that. This is still new to both of us. I don't want to mess it up again. I almost lost ye too many times already. My feelings fer ye are stronger than they were then. So if something happens now, I'm not sure if I could handle it." He looks at her expecting to see hurt or anger...but he didn't.

"I'm sorry I pressured you. I shouldn't have done that. I feel for you as strong as you feel for me and that's why I just want to show you, I'm serious about us. I meant it when I said I'm yours. I'll be the same way if I lose you. I've never felt anything close to this for anyone. You're my first...you know..." He smiles.

"First what?" She blushes. He chuckles and kisses her cheek. "See. We can't even say that to each other yet. If we can't say that I think we need to hold off before we go to that level."

"I'm just so scared to lose you. I can see you're scared about something and that scares me. If you get scared you can turn away from me and walk away. And then I'll be left broken again. I don't know if I can come back from that again. But losing you will hurt more than walking away last time. Yeah, he was as toxic as they come but at one point I did love him and walking away hurt. But I feel stronger about you than I did him. So walking away from you will hurt a lot more too." He pulls her into his arms and holds her.

"Lass, I'm not walking away. I'm not going to let being scared stop me from being with ye. I just need to figure out how to handle these feelings. And I'll do it while still being with ye. I'm not going anywhere. Yer who I want to be with. Yer the only one. It's always been ye Maizie. Since the first time I saw ye, I knew yer the only one fer me." She smiles.

"I won't leave you either. You're it for me too. No one else even comes close to you. I guess we both still have a lot to prove to each other." He smiles.

"And we'll do it together. I'm yers and yer mine." She kisses him softly. "But if it's okay I think we should get dressed. My heads a mess and really I just want to hold ye in my arms." She smiles.

"Honestly, that sounds like a better idea. We can always sneak off later." He bites his lip.

"Don't tell me that. Ye'll get me going again thinking about it." She laughed. 

"Hey, you suggested it. So he can blame you, not me." They kiss one more time before getting dressed and going to the lawn. Chelsea calls Maizie over. She looks at him.

"Lass, ye don't have to ask permission to go chat with yer girlfriends. We still can do our own thing. Go talk to Chelsea. We can catch up later." She smiles and kisses him on the cheek before running over to Chelsea. They squeal as they hug and sit down on the bean bags. He sighs and goes and joins Gary and Noah in the pool. They look up at him and smile as he gets in the water. Noah wiggles his eyebrows.

"Someone finally got out of bed this morning." Bobby rolls his eyes.

"Nothing happened." Gary looked at him suspiciously.

"So you had the bedroom all to yourself and you didn't have sex? Wow, what a way to celebrate getting back together." Bobby's sighs.

"It's more complicated than that." Noah and Gary look at each other. Noah looks at Bobby.

"Alright, spill. What's going on, mate?" He leans on the side of the pool and looks at Maizie, watching her giggle as she chats with Chelsea. Noah and Gary stand next to him.

"Short version, I'm scared out of my mind. My dream made it worse." Gary holds his head up with one hand.

"So tell us about your dream." He told them the whole dream, beginning to end. All the way until he woke up.

"I've always been scared she would leave me, but I guess seeing it like that in a dream made it seem more real. Last night, when we danced together, something changed. My feelings for her grew, I didn't think it was possible to love her more. But out of no where I fell more in love with her. If we broke up before it would've hurt like hell, it did hurt. But I would've survived. Now if I lose her I don't think I can. What do I do? How do I deal with this? She sees I'm scared and she tried to prove to me this morning she's committed, but they way she wanted to, honestly it made me more scared." Gary and Noah look at each other again. Noah sighs.

"Mate, a love like you two have is going to be scary, for anyone. What you two share is so rare and special that it's like something out of a book. It would scare anyone. But you have someone who you can talk to about this stuff. Who does whatever she can to prove her love for you." Gary interrupts.

"Yeah, about that part. What exactly did you two do this morning? How was she trying to prove it to you?" Bobby blushes and covers his face. Gary's eyes go wide. "Bobby, do not tell me it's what I think it is?" Bobby sighs. Noah looks at him.

"Bobby, you didn't. Do you realize what kind of commitments that takes? You're scared now, what're you thinking?" Bobby looks at them.

"We didn't do it, alright? I told her I wasn't ready fer that, that we should do that when we're both emotionally ready. I mean we can't even tell each other to our faces we love each other. We're not ready for that level." Gary winces.

"How did that go?" Bobby smiles.

"Ye know how Maizie is. She's amazing. She took it well and agreed we should wait on that part. But now I have this other problem." Noah groans.

"What did you do now, mate?" Bobby laughs.

"I need help figuring out how to officially ask her to be my girlfriend. We both kind of unofficially agreed last night we were in a relationship, but she said she still wants me to officially ask." The boys smile and Gary pats his back.

"Now that we can do." They talked for a while about how he should do it. Noah excuses himself to go talk to Rahim. Maizie joins them a few minutes later. They all three go to the roof terrace after a minute. Him and Gary get out and chat on the sun loungers. Everyone slowly migrates to them. Maizie plops down between his legs and leans into him. He kisses her cheek.

"Alright, lass?" She smiles.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just chatting to the boys a bit." Rahim smiles at her. When Jo isn't looking he puts his hands together and mouths thank you. 

"What was that about?" She shrugs.

"You'll see later." They're all chatting when Graham sits up abruptly. 

"Did you feel that?" Marisol looks at him.

"Um, feel what?"

"The rain." Everyone looks around and the up at the clear blue sky. Bobby frowns.

"Mate, yer feeling things. There's not even a cloud in the sky." Graham frowns and sits back. They get back to talking about buying a huge flat together. "It'll be weird without all of ye. Yer our family now." Maizie looks at him and raises an eyebrow.

"Our family." He shrugs, blushing. Graham sits up again.

"There it is again! I'm telling you, it's going to rain." Lottie raises her eyebrows.

"Hun, it never rains at Love Island." They look up. Maizie frowns.

"There are some clouds now though." Hope shrugs.

"They don't look like rain clouds though." Just then it starts to pour down rain. Everyone screams and gets up. Graham smirks.

"Believe me now, don't you?" Maizie stops just before they get inside and pulls Bobby back out into the rain.

"What're ye doing? It's pouring out here. Yer gonna get a cold." She smiles and stands on her toes and kisses him. He smiles and kisses her back, deepening it. After they make out a few minutes she pulls away.

"I've always wanted a kiss in the rain." He smiles.

"Whatever ye want, I'll do it. Even if it means getting a cold from standing in the cold rain wearing hardly any clothes." She smiles and kisses him again. _**She's right though. This is pretty romantic.**_ His heart fluttered with their kiss. _**This lass has my heart. Forever.**_


	32. Maizie: Day 23

Maizie's heart pounds when Bobby kisses her in the rain. She pulls away and looks into his eyes. _**His eyes are my favorite part. I could look at them forever.**_ He leans his head against hers.

"Ye know what I was thinking about earlier?"

"Hmm."

"All the normal things we get to do when we get out of here." She looks at him confused, making him laugh. "I mean like running errands together, going to the market, washing the laundry, cooking dinner together." She smiles.

"Arguing over the dishes, me nagging you to take out the garbage, me trying to explain why I bought five puppies." He raises his eyebrows.

"Five puppies?" 

"That's the part you chose to focus on?" He kisses her cheek.

"Being with ye doesn't scare me. I want to do all those things with ye at some point. It's how strong I feel that scares me." She smiles. "Now about those puppies. Are they big puppies or little puppies? Also how are we supposed to take care of them with both of us working?" She shrugs.

"Maybe we can talk Olly into helping." He smiles at her. Noah shouts out to them.

"Oi! Get in out of the rain before you get a cold!" They smile at him. Maizie pouts.

"But Daaaaad. I wanna kiss my boyfriend in the rain. It's romantic, all the other kids are doing it." Noah smiles.

"I don't care what the other kids are doing. If they jumped off of a cliff would you? Now get inside now or you're grounded." She laughs and pulls Bobby behind her.

"Yes, Daddy." Noah bites his lip but doesn't say anything. Bobby raises an eyebrow at him smiling. He blushes and walks over to Hope and puts a arm around her. Lottie and Marisol stare sadly out of the window in the living room. Marisol sighs.

"I never thought it'd rain here." Lottie nods.

"I forgot what the stuff even looks like." Jo shrugs.

"We have been really spoilt with perfect weather." Lottie pouts.

"What if it floods?" Noah smiles.

"Then I'll build a boat." Bobby beams high-fiving him.

"I knew ye had it in ye!" Chelsea's lip sticks out.

"But what're we going to do now?" Jo looks at her confused.

"Um, hang out inside...?" Chelsea gasps.

"And commit the biggest holiday no-no?" Bobby shrugs.

"I always loved it when it rained on holiday. We'd all gather around and drink hot chocolate and play board games. My Da would teach us magic tricks, my Maw would make a pot of some kind of stew." Lottie looks at him.

"But we're not kids anymore, Bobby. We're adults." Bobby scratches his head and looks down.

"Uh, yeah. Yer right." Maizie looks at Lottie and shakes her head, rolling her eyes. She looks at Bobby.

"I think that just because we're grown ups now doesn't mean we can't have fun. Sometimes you have to let the kid inside out and have a good time and make memories." He smiles gratefully at her. He wraps his arms around her and kisses her cheek. Maizie gets a text and reads it out loud.

 **"Islanders, it's time to put one couple's relationship to the ultimate test. You must choose one couple to go shopping for snacks for tonight. #snackattack #bagforlife."** Bobby smiles at her.

"We were just talking about doing all this normal stuff together when we get out of here! I swear they're eavesdropping." Jo frowns at them, putting one hand on her hip.

"Who died and made you two king and queen of shopping?" Bobby's face gets serious. 

"First, I'm going to politely ask ye don't talk to us like that. We've done nothing to warrant an attitude. Second, it was a suggestion. I just thought it would be nice fer me and Maizie to get some time together. We've been through a helluva lot together these past few days." Maizie smiles up at him. _**He really has gotten a back bone. He's not afraid to disagree with someone anymore. Yet he's still polite about it.**_ Hope smiles at him too. 

"I agree with Bobby. I think they deserve a chance to be alone and go shopping." Ibrahim nods, trying to hide his smile from Jo.

"Me too." Bobby stands up straight and taps his knuckles against the wall and sighs.

"All those in favor?" Everyone excepts Jo raises their hands. Bobby smiles and looks at Maizie. "Looks like we're going shopping, lass." She takes his hand in hers. She looks at everyone.

"Any requests?" Jo nods.

"Nachos, please! I've been craving them." Maizie smiles.

"Noted. Anyone else?" Elijah raises his hand.

"Chocolate." 

"Well, obviously we'll get chocolate. Are you just now meeting me?" He laughs.

"Good point." 

"I'll make sure we get extra though." They turn and go get dressed. Maizie puts on her favorite jean shorts, a black tank top with the white doe from Harry Potter, her black high tops, with her hair in a low side ponytail. She walks out of the dressing room and sees Bobby waiting for her. He's wearing his tan shorts, a black shirt with bright pink palm trees on it, the top two buttons were undone, black low tops, and a zebra head band. She smiles and bites her lip. "Look at you. I think this is the first time we've seen each other in normal clothes. It's either swimsuits or evening clothes." He takes her hands in his and kisses her cheek.

"Or no clothes." She swats his arm gently. He looks her up and down biting his lip. "Ye look better than when ye dress up. Nice shirt." She smiles. 

"I like yours too." She fixes his collar and stands on her toes and kisses him. 

"I didn't realize how short ye were. Ye might be as short as Gary." She whispers.

"It's the heels. They make me taller but don't tell anyone." She winks at him. He puts his arm around her and they go out to the jeep waiting for them. They pull up a few minutes later at the super market. He grabs a basket. She takes out her phone and turns on music.

"What's this one?"

"Beautiful Crazy by Luke Combs." She sticks her tongue out and runs down the aisle, sliding. She turns around laughing. The look on his face made her heart leap. "Come on, babe. Where's my funny man?" He runs up to her and picks her up, spinning them around. He puts her down and looks into her eyes. He puts a hand on her cheek.

"I think this song was written about ye." She blushes. "It describes everything I see everyday." He kisses her softly. She looks into his eyes. _**He makes every moment feel like a movie.**_ She takes his hand and takes the basket walking down the aisle. He runs over to the crisps. "Okay. Serious relationship question. Which crisps are yer favorite?" 

"Uh, cheddar and onion duh." He smiles.

"Mine too! We can't ferget Jo's nachos too." He puts them in the basket. They walk by some cans. "Babe, we have to get this." She smiles.

"You want to get soup for snacks? I don't think we'll really need it." He pouts and puts it up. He knocks some other cans over.

"Oops." She laughs and helps him pick them up. "Okay, what about fruit?" They walk over to the fruit and vegetables. She runs over to some fruit on display. "Oh, oh! Pineapple!" He smiles. 

"Sounds good to me. What about some strawberries?"

"And cream!" 

"Yes! Dream team right here." He sees the peaches. "Hey. You ever wonder why they chose peaches and eggplants for sexy emojis? Like if yer gonna try and be slick about it then why not use a cat and rooster emoji? I mean those make more sense." She smiles.

"I think their goal was to use something similar to looks." He raises his eyebrows.

"I want to know what dick looks like an eggplant. If it does then I think they need to go to doctor." She laughs.

"Okay, moving on. Sweets." She holds his hand as they walked to the sweets. She holds up chocolate. "Doesn't it look so yummy?" He smiles and pulls her close.

"Yes it does." He kisses her deeply. She forgets they're in the middle of shopping, getting lost in their kiss. She bites his lip, making him moan. He pulls away, his cheeks flushed. "We're still shopping, lass." She blushes looking around. 

"Oops." She looks down and sees the chocolate she dropped. She notices the other stuff they knocked off the shelves. "We seem to have gotten carried away." He smiles and helps her pick stuff up. "Right. Anything else you want?" He thinks a moment.

"Oh! Ice cream! Can we get ice cream, pretty please?" She laughs.

"Yes, babe. We can get ice cream." He fist pumps. They grab a few more things and check out. They finally arrive at the Villa. "We're back!" Bobby holds up the bags in hands.

"With snacks!" Jo stands up.

"Did you get my nachos?" He smiles.

"Yes, Jo. We got yer nachos." He looks around. "So what'd ye do while we were gone?" Lottie looks at them gloomily.

"Sat here and watched raindrops slide down the windows." Maizie looks at them shocked.

"You just sat here doing nothing?" She looks at Bobby in disbelief. He shakes his head.

"Lottie, why don't we do something fun for like a laugh?" She looks at him.

"I'm just stating the fact that it's raining and we can't go outside." Bobby rolls his eyes.

"That's rubbish. We can play a game! A roll play game." Lottie smirks.

"That sounds sexy." Bobby blushes.

"Not that kind of role playing. One where we can become different characters." Chelsea nudges Maizie.

"Like the Other Villa." Maizie bites her lip.

"Ooh, sexy." Lottie rolls her eyes.

"We can't just play pretend. We're adults." Jo looks at her surprised.

"Hun, we're on a game show right now." Lottie sighs.

"You know what I mean." Maizie smiles.

"I love playing games! They're so much fun." Bobby smiles at her. Noah looks at Lottie.

"Yeah, Lottie. Loads of adults play role play games like D&D and stuff." She sighs.

"I've heard of it but never played it." Jo smiles.

"It's pretty good actually. But I'm with you on that, Bobby." Lottie slumps down on the sofa.

"It's just hard to switch off adulting brain." Jo stretches.

"But the Villa is the perfect place to do that!" Elijah grabs a pillow from the couch and sets it on the ground. Bobby snatches it up from the ground before he can sit down on it.

"Elijah, ye've got it! Yer a genius!" He looks confused.

"Am I? I don't see how, I just wanted to sit down. Can I have that pillow back now?" Bobby beams.

"I know the best thing ye always do on a rainy day to keep the boredom away. Let's make a blanket fort!" Jo jumps up.

"Yes!" Maizie squeals and claps her hands.

"Yes! Babe, that's the best idea ever!" Chelsea jumps and claps.

"I'm so down for this." Elijah looks confused at him.

"What's a blanket fort?" Bobby inhales, shocked. He puts his hand to his chest, offended.

"Ye've never made a blanket fort???" Maizie stared at him, her mouth hanging open.

"I can't believe you've never made a blanket fort. I can't believe I coupled up with someone who hasn't made a blanket fort. So many tragedies." Bobby looks at her, smiling. She winked at him. Rahim stands up.

"I'm totally in." Jo smiles. Noah looks at Hope and smiles, looking at Bobby.

"Me and Hope will help too." Bobby beams.

"Yes! Okay, since this is yer first one, we'll build it together. We'll both be the kings." Chelsea leans in towards Maizie.

"Just like the other Villa, huh?" Maizie giggles.

"Oh yeah. That's hot." She bites her lip. Bobby looks at her confused.

"What other Villa?" Chelsea shrugs.

"The Villa from my dream where you two were totally a couple." Bobby blushes.

"Right. Moving on...wait me and Elijah?" He looks at Maizie unsure. She blushes. "And ye think that's..." He looks at her confused a minute. He shakes his head. "We'll come back to that. Anyway, let's do this!" They get to work building their fort. They put twinkle lights inside to give it a cute romantic look. They all climbed in, Maizie cuddled up to Bobby. She looked at him, the lights making him look more handsome than usual. _**He's so handsome. I'm the luckiest girl in the world. He's mine and I'm his.**_ He smiles at her. Looking at him in the light like this made her heart swell with affection. She could almost feel it trying to grow to fit all the love she had for him. Jo exhales fanning herself.

"Is it just me, or is it hot in here?" The others agreed and climbed out. Lottie looks outside and beams.

"The sun is back!" The others cheer. Hope looks around.

"But we need to put all this stuff back first." She assigns people jobs to put it all away. Once everything is where it belongs they run outside. Maizie walks up to Rahim and Noah. Noah smiles at her.

"He's going to do it!" She smiles.

"Really? Yay! I'm so excited for you. Remember just be yourself. She'll love it no matter what because it's you." She walks over and sits on the sun loungers with Bobby. He nods towards Rahim.

"What's going on?" She smiles.

"You'll see." He watches Rahim take a deep breath and walks up to Jo, who's sitting cross-legged on the dewy grass. 

"Jo there's something I want to ask you." She smiles.

"Sure." She stands up. "What's up? Are you okay?" He smiles.

"Yes. I'm really nervous actually." She looks concerned at him.

"Why, is something wrong?" He shakes his head.

"Nah, Noah and Maizie said I should just say how I feel and I feel nervous." Maizie smiles at him.

"Rahim, you've got this." Noah smiles.

"Just spit it out, mate." Rahim smiles and takes another deep breath.

"Jo, I'd really like it if you'd be my girlfriend." She looks at him shocked.

"Really? You want me to be your girlfriend?" 

"I really do. I want you to be my girlfriend and I want to be your boyfriend." She beams.

"Yes!! A thousand times yes!" Jo and Ibrahim embrace, the others cheer for them. Maizie beams and claps excitedly. She gets up and runs over to Jo hugging her tightly.

"Congratulations, babes!" She turns and hugs Rahim. "I'm so happy for you two!!" Some of the others get up and congratulate them. Maizie starts walking over to the sun loungers. She looks back at Rahim and Jo, and turned to look at Bobby. He's looking at her intently , smiling. She blushes as she walks up to him. He takes her in his arms.

"Yer cute when ye get excited." She bites her lip. "Ye've been planning that with him all day haven't ye?" She nods.

"Yeah, he was really nervous. Noah and I helped him figure out what to do. I told him he should just be himself, Noah agreed. He was scared that wouldn't be good enough. I told him if she cares for him like he thinks she does, she'll love it. The only thing that'll matter to her is that he asked her. And I was right." She leans into him smiling. She looks up and sees Gary looking at them. _**Why does he look upset? Did him and Lottie have a fight?**_ He smiles at her. He turns away and talks to Noah. Noah's face goes serious before he smiles again. _**What are they talking about?**_ Bobby nudges her.

"Lass?" 

"Yeah?"

"I asked if ye wanted to go get something to eat." She smiles.

"Sorry, yeah. Of course I want something to eat, have you met me?" He smiles and gets up taking her hands. They grab some strawberries and cream and head back outside. The others have moved over to the group of benches. They sit down and start eating, idly chatting. Bobby smiles at Maizie and holds up a strawberry with cream on it.

"Babe, can I try throwing this and seeing if I can get it in yer mouth?" She looks at him skeptically.

"Alright. Let's go." She opens her mouth as wide as he can. He takes aim and tosses it at her. It bounced off her chin leaving cream on her chin. Gary looks at her.

"Bet you're used to Bobby leaving white stuff on your chin, huh?" Lottie swats him. Maizie bites her lip, looking into Bobby's eyes.

"Nope. That never misses my mouth...not a drop." She winks at him, making his jaw drop. She wipes the cream off her chin with her finger and licks it off her finger, without breaking eye contact. Gary's jaw drops too, Jo smiles.

"I knew I liked you, Maizie." She winks at Maizie. Gary looked at Bobby, his eyebrows raised.

"Maybe I didn't need to know that." He shakes his head. He bumps Hope's arm next to him. "Can you pass me the crisps please, Hannah?" Hope looks at him.

"Hannah? I'm Hope." His eyes went wide in realization.

"I'm sorry. I meant Hope. I don't know why I said Hannah." Hope shrugs and smiles.

"No worries, babes. Easy mistake. Here you go." She hands them the bowl. Chelsea smiles.

"So last night I had a dream about an alternate Villa. And in it Maizie and I thought Hannah and Gary would make a good couple." Lottie glares at them.

"What?" Maizie sighs.

"Relax, Lottie. It was just talking about a dream." Lottie sighs.

"Yeah, alright." She goes back to the pineapple she was eating. Maizie looks up and sees Gary looking at her. She looks into his eyes, trying to have one of their talks they have without actually talking. _**What's wrong?**_ He shakes his head. He goes back to eating.

"To be fair, I never got to know her." Lottie looks at him, angrily.

"Excuse me?" He rolls his eyes.

"Cool it, Lottie. I didn't say I'd couple up with her. I just said I didn't give her much of a chance." Lottie stands up and grabs a handful of crisps before walking away. Hope sighs.

"Poor Lottie." Gary shakes his head.

"It's just chat. She's lucky I didn't say someone in the Villa, or she'd have to be worried then." He quickly gets up, walking over to the gym. Everyone looks around for a minute. She sighs and stands up. 

"I'm going to go check on him. Who's got Lottie?" Hope stands.

"I'll go talk to her. We need to diffuse this fast." Maizie heads over to the gym, where Gary is doing arm reps with weights. She sits down next to him.

"Alright, what's wrong?" He doesn't look at her or say anything. "Gaz, I know something is wrong. Please talk to me."

"I can't." 

"Why?" He finally looks up at her, sadness in his eyes.

"Because I can't lose you." She puts a hand on his arm.

"You'll never lose me. I'm for life, babes." He sighs.

"Zi, if I tell you you'll hate me. And then I will. So I'm sorry. I can't tell you." She adjust on the bench.

"Alright, you've forced my hand here. Pulling out the secret weapon." He looks at her fighting a smile.

"No you don't. Don't do the face." He covers his eyes. She puts on her best pouty face, waiting for him to look. He finally peaks through his fingers. "Ugh, dammit Maizie. Fine. But you have to promise that you won't tell anyone. Okay?" She smiles and holds up her pinky. He looks at her unamused.

"You know I never break my pinky promises." She wiggles her pinky, he finally wraps his pinky with hers. He sighs and rubs his face.

"Recently, I've been thinking about long-term with someone. And the more I think about what I want, the more I think about who I want. And I like Lottie, a lot. But I've started noticing what I think is a spark with someone else. I know they don't feel it with me and it's hard for me to come to terms with it. I've been trying to ignore it, but it's getting harder. Seeing Rahim and Jo become an official couple made me think of what it would be like with her, and it hurt. And I wish I'd had seen it earlier, then maybe I would've had a chance." She sighs and takes his hand.

"Have you talked to her? Maybe she does feel the same way." He shakes his head.

"No, she doesn't. I can say confidently she doesn't at all. I haven't told her, but I do know she doesn't feel the same way."

"I'm so sorry you're hurting Gary. I wish I could make her see how amazing you are. She'd be lucky to have you. But this isn't the end. Maybe you and Lottie could have something really great. Or maybe someone else will come in and turn your head. But no matter what this isn't the end. You'll find your person." He smiles and squeezes her hand.

"Thanks, Zi." He smiles sadly at her. She picks up her phone and turns music on. She stands up and takes his hand. 

"Alright, time to pull out my second secret weapon. Stand up." He shakes his head smiling.

"Nope. I don't dance." She smiles.

"I take you as a two step kind of guy. That's dead easy. Stand up." She pulls on his arm, he stands up slowly. She puts one of his hands on her waist and his other hand in her hand. She placed a hand on his shoulder. She shows him the steps, after a few minutes he gets the hang of it. He's smiling and laughing with her by the end of the third song. She beams with pride. "I told you you could do it!" She hugs him tightly. "I love you, Gaz." He squeezes her back.

"Love you too, Zi." They dance for a couple more songs. He twirls her around a few times, making her laugh. She looks up and sees Lottie and Bobby watching them, both of them smiling at them. She waves at them, before Gary spins her again. The song ends and they slowly stop dancing. She smiles at him. He sighs. "Guess we better go join the others." They slowly walk over to Bobby and Lottie. Bobby kisses her cheek and she looks at him affectionately. 

"Yer so amazing. Ye put a smile on anyone's face." He entwines their fingers together and kisses her hand. "Ye can fix anything with just your smile." She kisses him deeply. 

"How did I get so lucky to find you?" She kisses him again getting lost in their kiss. Her heart filled with love and joy for the man in her arms. _**Please don't let anyone else pull us apart.**_


	33. Bobby: Day 23 and 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was actually really hard to write. I have had writers block so bad, I've been struggling to write the past couple chapters.

The four of them head back to the others and start snacking again. Maizie lays down on Bobby's lap. She looks up at him and smiles and boops his nose. He gasps dramatically.

"Ye dare boop the king of boops." She sticks her tongue out.

"Well I can if I'm the queen of boops." He smiles.

"So now yer my queen of boops? I'm not sure that's how that works." 

"Nope. Sorry, too late. I hereby declare I am now the queen of boops." They're interrupted by Lottie getting a text. She smiles.

"We are going to have a boys versus girl sexy dance off. The winning team will be the ones who make their opponents have the highest heart rate. This is gonna be fun." Bobby looks over and sees Maizie looking at him, biting her lip. He pulls her into his lap and whispers in her ear.

"I know that look. It's gonna have to wait though, lass. We've got a challenge to win." She sighs.

"The girls are definitely winning this one. We know exactly how to make you boys pant like dogs for us." He raises an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" She bites her lip. "Well this will be fun then. I'd like to see ye try." She gets up and starts walking away. 

"I've got to go fill my water bottle." She winks at him, swaying her hips as she walked away. He watches her walk away, biting his lip. Noah stands up.

"Alright, lads. Let's go get ready to turn these girls on." He winks at Hope as they all get up. They head to the dressing room to get ready. _**I wonder what Maizie is going to do. A strip tease? Sexy dancing? I could definitely see her doing either of those.**_ Once they're all ready to go they go wait on the roof terrace. They see the girls all sit down at the firepit, chatting while they wait for them. Bobby turns to the boys as Noah sighs.

"Alright, here I go. Wish me luck boys." They all pat him on the back and he turns and leaves. A minute later they watch him walk across the lawn, staggering. He goes up to Chelsea and grinds on her lap. Chelsea fans herself, Hope sulks as she watches them. Noah smiles and moves on to Hope. He starts grinding on her knee slowly, he leans forward and licks the side of her face slowly. He stands up and rips off his pants, the girls all start fanning themselves. Bobby smiles watching them try to keep their cool. He leans towards Hope and says something, making her blush. He winks at Maizie and bites his lip as he walks away. He comes back onto the roof terrace shortly after. The boys all cheer. He pats Bobby's back. "You're next, mate." Bobby sighs.

"This is going to be a disaster." He walks off the roof terrace and approaches the girls slowly. His heart pounded in his ears. He saunters up to Chelsea, biting his lip. "Mind if I sit down?" She bites her lip.

"Go ahead, I'm all yours." He sits down.

"Comfy." He bounces on her lap. She looks at him confused. "Oh, I don't do sexy. Not my thing. Can I interest ye in few jokes?" He stands and holds his hand out like he's holding a plate. "Maybe a taste of a sarcastic comment? Or a silly limerick? How about some slapstick?" He puts on chap stick exaggeratingly. He pops his lip, making the girls giggle. He does a couple skits, making the girls crack up. He smiles and walks up to Maizie. He looks into her eyes, biting his lip. He slowly unbuttons his shirt without breaking eye contact. "Ye look a little hot, lass. Maybe I can help ye blow off some steam." He slides it off and tosses it aside. He sits in her lap and leans in close to her, an arm on each side of her face. "Looking at ye right now...I can almost taste ye. Maybe we should get out of here and see how hard I can make ye come." He kisses her neck and moans in her ear. He could hear her breath quicken. She leaned into his touch, moaning. Hope clears her throat.

"Maizie! Breath girl. You got this." He sits back enough to look into her eyes. 

"Maybe I should give these girls a look at what they're missing." He stands up and walks to Lottie and grinds in her lap. He winks at her as he unzips his pants. She covers her eyes, blushing. 

"Oh my god, Bobby. I've never seen this side of you." He leans in close to her.

"There's a lot none of ye've seen." He stands up and winks at the girls, all their mouths hang open. He runs upstairs to the boys cheering. Gary smiles at him.

"I've got to hand it to you, you surprised me, mate." He shrugs.

"I can be sexy when I want to be." Graham looks at him confused.

"So you choose to be a goofball that gets friend zoned." Bobby points at him, smiling.

"One, I have never gotten friend zoned. I've always gotten the girl I want. Two, yes I do choose to be a goofball. I'm only sexy when I actually want a girls attention." Rahim looks at him shocked.

"Teach me your ways. I wish I could go back and forth like that." He smiles at Rahim.

"We'll work on it. Now yer turn, mate." Rahim nods and sighs. He goes downstairs. They watch him take off his shirt slowly and go into a perfect handstand. He walks over to Jo on his hands and twerks on her. The girls jaws drop. He pushes off his hands and lands on his feet. He runs back upstairs. The rest of the boys did strip teases and sexy dances. By the end of it the girls were all fanning themselves. When the last boy, Gary, came upstairs they look at the girls. They're all fanning themselves and taking deep breathes. The boys all high five. They switch places with the girls and go sit at the firepit. Jo comes down first and walks up to Rahim and starts grinding on him. She walks up to Bobby and sits in his lap, twerking on him. He looks up at Maizie watching them. She's glaring at Jo. Jo gets up and winks at him. She stands in front of all the boys and drops to the ground, twerking effortlessly. She saunters away. Rahim pulls on the collar of his shirt.

"I'm not the only thinking how hot that was right?" A minute later Maizie comes down the stairs. She's wearing a a silver top that looks like a bralette. She has on a matching mini skirt with slits on both thighs, going almost all the way up her legs. It has a ministry of sound logo on it. She saunters over, a curl in her face. She did her makeup to make her green eyes pop. Her blush accented her cheek bones, her lip ring sparkled in the light from the fire pit. Her lips shined with his favorite lip gloss. She stops in front of the boys and does a sexy dance, circling her hips in circles, making sure they can see her ass. She drops as she moves her hips, running her hands in her hair. She flips her hair and stands up slowly. _**Where did she learn to dance like that?**_ She struts up to Graham and grinds on him, biting her lip holding her hair up, showing her mostly bare back. She gets up and walks over to Elijah. She stands in front of him, looking into his eyes bending over so he can see her cleavage. She winks at him and turns around dropping and twerking, shaking her ass in front of him. _**She knows damn well she has a fine ass.**_ She finally gets up and walks towards Bobby. She straddles him and grinds on him, circling her hips. She holds on to his shoulders and leans back still grinding on him, looking into his eyes and biting her lip. She leans in to his ear and speak softly but loud enough for the other boys to hear. 

"You know, I have some new handcuffs I've been dying to use. You think we could find someone to help break them in? You know any girls that want to help us out? Or maybe I should take you upstairs right now and start checking off some things off my sexy bucket list." She kisses his neck, nibbling on his ear. She runs her hands over his chest wrapping one over his shoulder and digging her nails into his back. "Maybe I should get naked right here for you." _**Oh dear god. This lass is killing me.**_ She stands up and winks at him. She blows a kiss to Noah and saunters off. The boys all look around, stunned. Bobby clears his throat.

"I feel like I need to remind ye lads that she's with me. Also yer gonna need to use some ear plugs tonight." Graham shakes his head and looks at Bobby.

"Mate, who is that? The Maizie I know is the girl next door type. But that bird is a fucking goddess." Bobby smiles.

"I told ye she's got way more to her than ye think. She's full of surprises." Lottie comes down next and struts towards them. She stops in front of the boys and looks at them.

"I think it's about time I show you boys some of my own magic tricks." She walks up to Gary and sits in his lap. She nibbles his ear before looking at him. "What's this?" She reaches behind his ear and pulls out a unopened condom. She smirks and hands it to him. "You'll be needing this later." She winks at him and stands up, walking back in front of the boys. "As you can see I have nothing hidden in my sleeves." She shakes out her sleeves. She then pulls a lacey thong out of her hand. "Oh my. Where did this come from?" She tosses it to Bobby, winking at him. She pulls out another pair tossing them to Gary. And another pair tossing them to Noah. She smiles at them. "Now for the finale. Now you see me." A puff of smoke appears, hiding her. When it clears she's standing there wearing a black lacy lingerie bra with matching panties and garters. "And now you see all of me." She winks at them and struts away. Gary whistles at her. He looks at the other boys.

"Lads, I think I might finally be in love." Chelsea does a comedy sketch, making the boys all laugh. Hope does a strip tease for Noah. Marisol does a sexy Latin dance combined with some sexy moves of her own. She walks up to Bobby and sits in his lap. 

"Maybe I can join you and Maizie sometime. We all know how much I want her. I'll help you two break in those handcuffs." He blushes and clears his throat. She winks at him and gets up, walking away. After she's out of sight the boys all look at each other. Noah clears his throat.

"Mate, what the fuck?" Gary looks at them confused.

"I think we may have underestimated these girls." The girls all come down and greets the boys. Bobby smiles and takes Maizie, pulling her into his arms and kissing her. She responds to his kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. For a moment the world fades away. It's like they're only two people who exist. His heart pounds in his chest. He gets lost in the taste of her lips. He slowly pulls away, dizzy from their embrace. He looks into her eyes and smiles. Someone taps his shoulder. He turns and sees Lottie standing there smiling at him. 

"Two things. One, here's your shirt." She holds up his shirt, he smiles and takes it. "Two, did you hear me read the texts? We won." She winks at him and walks away. Ibrahim shrugs and smiles, looking around.

"Honestly, I'm not even mad. We get a hell of a show." Graham nods.

"With what Maizie did, there was no contest. I underestimated her...a lot." Maizie blushes. Noah looks at her, trying to act nonchalant.

"So, uh, this sexy bucket list. What kind of things are on it?" Hope swats his arm frowning. "Ow. What? I'm just asking." Maizie bites her lip.

"Wouldn't you like to know." He shrugs.

"I kinda would actually." Hope swats his arm again. "Ow. Woman, would you stop hitting me. Maybe I want to know so we can do something like that." She looks at him skeptically. Maizie laughs.

"Relax, Hope. I won't tell him. That's something between me and this guy." She wraps an arm around Bobby's waist. The others start to head inside to go to bed. She leans close to Bobby and whispers. "Why don't we take those heart monitors and see how high we can raise each others heart rates?" He kisses her passionately. He pulls away and leads her up to the roof terrace, Maizie giggling behind him. He looks at Maizie.

"So what should we do to raise our heart rates?" She smiles and walks him over to the bench and makes him sit.

"I have one more surprise for you." He smiles at her. She turns on a song on her phone. 

"What song is this?" She looks him in the eyes, lust shining in them.

"Porn Star Dancing by My Darkest Days." His jaw drops. She seductively dances to the beat of the music. She dances sexier than she did for the challenge. This time she starts taking off her clothes. She takes off her top and tosses it at him. She unzips her skirt and it drops around her ankles. Underneath she wore white lacy lingerie. His mouth went dry at the sight of her. She dances in her lingerie for him until the song ends. She kicks off her heels and walks up to him and sits in his lap. He looks at her his mouth still hanging open. She laughs and looks at his heart monitor.

"89 bpm. Not bad." She leans in and kisses him. It immediately snaps him out of his daze. He wraps his arms around her and kisses her hard. He lays her down gently and gets on top of her. He grabs the blanket and covers them. He pulls a condom out of his pocket before taking off his pants. He pulls off her lingerie and tosses it aside. He puts his fingers inside of her, they go in with ease.

"Fek, lass. Yer so wet." She brings his face to hers and kisses him. She pulls away breathlessly. 

"I've been thinking about fucking you all day." She turns them over and gets on top of him. She quickly grabs the condom. "No foreplay. I want you now." He quickly puts it on. She holds his hands for balance and gets on him. She doesn't take her time, their touches rough and passionate, their kisses urgent. They get lost in their passion. She doesn't even try to be quiet this time. "Fuck, Bobby." He sits up and kisses her hard. His hands explore her body as she rides him passionately. He kisses her neck, marking her. She whimpers in pleasure. 

"Fek, Maizie." He grabs her ass and turns them so he's on top. He thrusts hard, letting his lust take over. She wraps her legs around his waist. The sight of her tattoo drives him crazy. She digs her nails into his back hard. He groans. "I feking love it when ye do that." He kisses her hard as she does it again. She moans loudly.

"Bobby, I'm going to come." He kisses her until she comes, her legs tightening around him. "Fuck!" He kisses her neck, she clung to his body. She marks his neck, biting him hard, making him moan into her ear. She digs her nails in him again, pushing him over the edge. He lays down next to her, breathing hard. He looks at the heart monitors.

"I think we broke em, lass. They say 69 bpm." She lays next to him covered in sweat. She turns and looks at him and smiles. She rolls over into his arms. They both stare at the stars quietly, holding onto each other. _**I swear I'm going to wake up and this will all be a dream. Nothing this amazing could ever exist in real life.**_ "Bobby."

"Yeah?" She looked up at him.

"Would you ever want us to move in together in the future?" 

"Well, yeah. I wanna do everything with ye. But it'll be hard to figure out. I had to move back in with Maw to take care of her while she's sick. So it probably wouldn't be until I could move out." She looks at him confused.

"Why?"

"I didn't think ye'd want to live a man that lives with his Maw."

"Well, you're not depending on her to take care of you or letting her fully support you. You're working a full time job and taking care of her while she's sick. So it's not the same thing." He smiles at her and holds her closer. She sighs happily and cuddles into his chest. She's quiet a moment. "Bobby."

"Yeah, lass?" She thinks a moment. 

"Are we stupid for being so serious about each other? Or for caring about each other as much as we do?" 

"No. Feelings don't have a time limit. My parents were married within three months of knowing each other and were married twenty-five years. My grandparents were together a year and have been married fer forty years. No one ever has the same time line, it depends on the people. And I think our time line is perfect fer us. I think it describes our relationship." She looks up at him and smiles.

"You're so sweet. I'm so lucky I found you." She sits up and kisses him. His heart pounded in his chest. She pulls back and looks into his eyes. He smiles at her. "What?"

"I'm not scared anymore. A little nervous I'm gonna fek it all up, but not scared." She beams at him and kisses him again. She pulls back and looks at him, sighing.

"I think we better go to bed." He grudgingly agrees. They start getting dressed. He looks up and sees Maizie looking around.

"What're ye looking fer?" She smiles.

"My knickers have gone missing again." They look at each other and laugh. "Bobby, stop losing my knickers." 

"Me? They're yers not mine." 

"But both times I've lost them, you took them off and tossed them aside." He bites his lip.

"Can ye blame me? Ye always look so damn sexy." She smirks and raises an eyebrow. 

"Good excuse. But whenever someone finds them, I'm sending them to you." He smiles.

"Fine by me. I'll give em all the spicy details." She swats his arm, laughing as they finish getting dressed. They walk to the bedroom quietly and get ready for bed. Once they were in bed Bobby pulls her close, both of them falling asleep quickly. The next morning he wakes up to the sun in his eyes. Maizie isn't next to him. Her pajamas laid on the floor next to their bed. Her clothes were still in their cupboard. He looks around and sees Gary is gone too, but everyone else is still asleep. Lottie sits up in their bed, frowning at Gary's empty spot. She looks over and sees Bobby looking. She motioned towards the door, he nods and gets up. They go to the kitchen to make themselves a cuppa. Lottie explained that Maizie and Gary both got dates from new islanders early in the morning. He frowns and looks outside sipping on his tea. Lottie leans her head on his shoulder.

"They're not gonna ditch us for new islanders, right? We mean more to them than that...don't we?" He sighs.

"Depends. If they feel a spark with them, we're screwed." Bobby starts baking muffins to distract himself. He makes blueberry, chocolate chip, and peanut butter banana ones. The others had already come down and snatched a few. Lottie raises her eyebrows.

"Hun, that's a lot of muffins." He looks at her sheepishly.

"What? I'm nervous. I bake when I'm nervous." Just then they hear the others cheering. They look up at each other. They both take deep breaths, Lottie holds his hand as they walk out together. He sees Maizie holding hands with Henrik. Bobby mutters under his breath. "Son of a bitch." Lottie squeezes his hand.

"He's nothing on you, babes. Besides, she didn't like him before. Her head isn't turning now." He sighs as they walk over to join the others. Hope hugs Henrik.

"When did you get here?" He smiles at her.

"This morning. Actually, I haven't been here yet. I was on a date with this beautiful girl." He puts an arm around her waist. She smiles nervously and takes his arm off, gently.

"As friends." Bobby beams at her. _**My lass is loyal.**_ He walks up to them and kisses Maizie's cheek, holds his arms out to hug Henrik.

"Thor Junior! All aboard the hug train!" Henrik laughs and hugs Bobby back. Chelsea pumps her arm like she's blowing a train whistle.

"Toot toot! Toot toot!" Henrik looks at her confused.

"I actually don't know you. Hi, I'm Henrik." He holds his hand out, she ignores it and hugs him, taking him by surprise. He recovers quickly and hugs her back. He looks around. "Actually, I haven't met like half of you guys." Jo raises a hand.

"You haven't met me. We haven't been here at the same time. Which makes sense since you got sent home before I came here, pretty early on too I think." He looks at her, unamused.

"Thanks for that reminder." She winces and mouths sorry. Henrik makes his way through the rest of the group. He finally makes it to Lottie. She smiles at him.

"Hey Henrik. So is Gary back yet or what?" Maizie puts a hand on her shoulder and squeezes reassuringly.

"His date couldn't have been much longer than ours. I'm sure they'll be back soon." They hear voices behind him and turn around. Gary walks over with his arm around a girl with red hair. Lottie's jaw drops. Bobby frowns.

"Is that...Hannah?" Rahim shakes his head.

"It can't be." Bobby couldn't help but notice she looked like she had a major make over.

"Woah." Maizie frowns at him and swats his arm. Hannah waves at them as she walks over. Maizie runs up to her screaming.

"Hannah!!!!! Oh my god!!!!! I missed you! I can't believe you're here!!!!" She squeezes Hannah in a big bear hug, making her laugh. Hannah hugs her back.

"Maizie! I'm so happy to see you too!!!!" When they pull apart Hannah looks around. She puts her hands on her hips, flips her hair over her shoulder and flashes a confident smile. "Hi boys." She winks at Bobby, making him blush. Hope smiles.

"Well, this is a surprise!" Hannah beams.

"I know! Life is like a box of chocolates." Bobby shrugs.

"I was gonna say more like a spicy wing roulette." Lottie has a quiet conversation with Maizie. Bobby looks over at Hannah. "Look at ye! Damn, talk about glow up." Maizie swats his arm again. "Ow! Would ye stop doing that? I'm just saying she looks different. Yer still my one and only." He puts an arm around her, she fights a smile. Hannah giggles.

"I know. I had my glow up for sure." Lottie approaches her last.

"Listen, Han-" Hannah interrupts.

"I didn't come her to talk about that kiss." Lottie looks confused.

"You didn't?" Hannah scowls.

"Not everything is about you." _**Damn, who is this girl? The Hannah I knew wasn't like that.**_ Everyone stops and watches. "You two just keep doing your thing and I'll do mine." Bobby clears his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Why don't we all catch up at the firepit?" Everyone agrees and heads over, he takes Maizie's hand and leaves them behind from the group. She looks at him confused. He kisses her softly, she immediately responds to his touch. He pulls away, her cheeks flushed. He looks into her eyes. "Just to remind ye why ye stuck with me." She smiles.

"I didn't need a reminder but thanks for that. He's still not my type. I'm still yours and you're still mine." He smiles and kisses her cheek. He takes her hand in his, walking to the firepit. Hope smiles.

"So what've you been doing since the Villa?" Hannah smiles and crosses her legs.

"Well, remember that guy I was working for before? The one I was a social media assistant for? I left that job, it got pretty awkward when I gained more followers than him. But I've mostly been working on my novel." Rahim clears his throat, straightening his pantleg.

"So what have been the highlights of the Villa?" She thinks a moment.

"Obviously, the kiss." She looks at Lottie quickly. "But they've showed quite a bit of the drama and arguments. Like 'Operation Nope', Priya and Lottie, Lottie and Chelsea, Maizie and Marisol. They've showed all kinds of impromptu dance parties, sneaky kisses, a lot of sex scenes. Which are usually of a certain couple." She looks at Maizie and Bobby, making them both blush. Maizie leans into him, trying not to laugh. He puts an arm around her and leans against her, hiding his smile. Finally, they both look up. Bobby shrugs.

"I mean what do ye want me to say? We have a lot of sex." Maizie bites her lip.

"Worth it every single time. Sometimes twice." She winks at the girls, making them all giggle. Maizie clears her throat. "Right, moving on. Let's get to the point I know some of us are thinking. Who do ye fancy?" Hannah smiles.

"I'll keep that to myself for now." Maizie's smile fades, Hannah winks at her. Bobby pulls her closer and kisses her cheek. Hannah stands up and stretches. "Well, I'm going to go get ready and unpack. See you later, babes." She struts away. Bobby watches her leave. _**What the hell happened to her while she was gone?? Did getting dumped from the Villa really hurt her that bad? Whatever happened, she's sure to find someone now.**_ Maizie frowns and swats his arm again. He sighs.

"Maizie, stop hitting me. I wasn't checking her out or thinking anything I think when I look at ye. So please stop hitting me just because yer jealous." He gets up and walks away, without another word, to get dressed. When he's done he sits down on the sun loungers and starts putting sun cream on. Maizie walks over with her hands clasped behind her back. He looks her up and down, trying not to drool. She wore a white, halter top bikini. It showed her cleavage off and had little white squares alternating with squares holes on the bottom of the top under her breast and the top of the bikini bottoms around the waist. She looks at the ground, not noticing him checking her out.

"Is it okay if I sit down?" He looks at her confused.

"Yeah? Why are ye asking? Ye know ye don't have to ask if ye want to sit with me." She sits on the edge of the sun loungers and avoids his eyes.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted to talk to me." 

"Why wouldn't I want to talk to ye?"

"Because of this morning. I wanted to apologize for hitting you. I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry." He sighs.

"Maizie, look at me." She doesn't look up. "Maizie, please? Look at me." She looks up. "I'm not mad. I was a little irritated but not mad. I know ye weren't doing it because ye wanted to hurt me, and it didn't hurt. Ye were just making sure I didn't forget ye. Which would never happen, by the way. Hannah isn't my type. But if ye feel worried, just talk to me. Ye know I'll be honest with ye." He takes her hand and kisses it. She smiles.

"You're right. I'm sorry. It's just for the first time ever I found the guy that I can see a real future with. Someone who treats me good, and encourages me to do whatever or be whatever. I'm not ready to let you go, I don't want to lose you." He gets up and sits next to her on her sun lounger and kisses her cheek, taking both her hands in his.

"Yer not going to. Not unless ye tell me ye want us to break up. Hannah and any other girl that might come in, or any other girl on the outside isn't gonna turn my head. Yer it, lass." She smiles and kisses him. 

"So Hannah isn't your type? What is your type?" He laughs.

"Yer my type. Someone who doesn't have to try to be beautiful, someone who knows how to have a laugh and have fun, who's silly, sweet, caring, generous, loyal. Someone confident and strong. Someone who wears her heart on her bikini strap. And incredibly stubborn. Someone with long brown curly hair, bright green eyes, adorable dimples, a sexy lip piercing, a brilliant smile, a laugh that sounds like music. Even when she snorts." She blushes.

"You're just describing me. That doesn't count."

"Uh, yes it does. Yer my type. Meaning I didn't have a type until ye, yer the only one that's my type." She smiles and rolls her eyes, her cheeks turning redder. 

"You're such a melt." 

"Only fer ye." He kisses her sweetly. She leans forward, making him lean back on the sun lounger, she runs her hand across his chest, sending goosebumps across his skin. After a moment she pulls away breathless. She smiles and cuddles into him, listening to his heartbeat. He smiles and holds her close, kissing the top of her head. A minute later, Hope and Noah join them. Bobby smiles at them. "Hey, what're ye up to?" Hope holds up a small bag and shakes it lightly.

"Noah said he'd paint my nails for me." Maizie sits up.

"Aww that's so sweet." She looks at Bobby. He raises an eyebrow.

"Are ye asking me to paint yers?" She smiles and bats her eyelashes. _**I swear this lass knows she's my weakness.**_ He smiles. "Alright. What color?" She smiles and sits next to Hope picking out colors. She chose blue, his favorite color. He takes it from her hand and reads it. "Blue Bunny Slippers?" Noah looks at him defeated.

"Okay, I was wrong. That is the worst one by far. It's worse than Flaky Pastry." The girls laugh at the boys. Bobby shakes his head as he gets up. 

"Sit back, lass. Give me those feet." He wiggles his eyebrows. Hope scrunches her nose.

"Bobby, I know you have a foot fetish, but let's keep it PG yeah?" He sits down and smiles at her.

"I don't have a foot fetish." He looks at Noah. "How did I get pinned as the foot fetish lad?" Noah smiles.

"Because of the truth and dare game on the first day." Bobby thinks a moment.

"Oh! That was only cause it freaked Hannah out, which was kind of funny. I don't actually get turned on by feet." Maizie sits back and puts a foot in his lap, gently rubbing it across his lap. He raises his eyebrows at her, she winks and bites her lip. He blushes. "Well, usually." They all laugh at him, making him smile. He looks at Hope. "I'll behave. I promise." He starts carefully painting Maizie's toenails while Noah paints Hope's. Gary walks by and does a double take. He walks over and puts his hands on his hips, looking confused.

"Mate, what the hell is this? Are you two seriously painting nails right now?" Bobby and Noah look up smiling. Bobby nods.

"We are. It makes them happy." Noah looks at Bobby and back at Gary.

"We're not scared to get in touch with our feminine side a bit. My sister and I used to paint our nails all the time." Bobby shrugs.

"Besides, it's just paint." Hope bites her lip.

"Plus, it's sexy when a guy is willing to do stuff like this." Maizie nods.

"It's very sexy. And it makes us feel closer to them when they do stuff like this." Lottie walks up and smiles as she sees Bobby and Noah, painting the girl's nails.

"This is hot." Gary looks at her confused and looks back at the boys. Noah shrugs.

"Told you, mate. Lottie, why not see if Gary will paint your nails?" She looks at Gary and gives him a puppy dog face. He sighs.

"Dammit. Alright, love. Sit down and pick a color. I'm warning you though, I'm rubbish at it." She beams and chooses a grey color. The three couples bond while painting toenails. Bobby looks at the girls, they're beaming. Hope and Lottie look at their boys with affection shining in their eyes. He looks at Maizie who is looking at him. Her eyes are filled with love, making his heart soar. He winks at her and goes back to her nails. **_Anything to make her smile. It's always worth it._**


	34. Maizie: Day 24 and 25

Maizie stands there looking between two dresses. One is a white, glitter mini dress. It formed to her body perfectly. The other was a gold halter top dress with a low back. It had zigzags all over it and showed her hips and her cleavage. She went with the gold one. As she went to put on her heels she looked down at her pretty toenails Bobby painted for her. Hannah looked at them and smiled.

"Those are actually really nicely done. I wonder why he's so good at painting nails." Maizie smiled.

"He used to be in a punk band. And he is a baker so he has a steady hand when it comes to stuff like that. He does really intricate designs. Did they show the Harry Potter cupcakes he made me? The owls were crazy detailed." Hannah sighs, smiling.

"He's so sweet. You two seem to have something really special. I hope I can make a connection like that." Hope puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, babes. You're bound to find that special someone. Now are we ready to go out there and have some fun?" Hannah beams.

"Only since forever! I'm not missing my own party." The girls join the boys outside and split off to do their own thing. Maizie looks over and sees Bobby in the kitchen with some of the others. She stand there and watched him smiling and laughing with the others while he mixes a cocktail. _**He's just so handsome. How has no one snatched him up yet?**_ She walks into the kitchen as he pours it into a couple glasses. He hands them to the others.

"I call this one Bobbyfish. Hey, babe." He does a double take at her when he sees her dress. She smiles and walks up to him and kisses him, smiling. "Ye look gorgeous." Hope looks at the drink unsure.

"Um, that looks like it has tentacles." Maizie looks at him confused.

"A Bobbyfish?" He smiles.

"When I create something new I can never think of a name so it usually ends up being something with my name." She nods.

"Okay, then." Lottie shrugs.

"Still better than Rocco's mocktails." Hope looks at Lottie.

"Gosh, that feels like it was so long ago!" Maizie looks at the drink.

"Do you guys remember Ibrahim's Violet Man with the tomato in it?" Noah smiles.

"That was actually kind of good though." Lottie looks over at the pool where Hannah was sitting surrounded by the boys. "I don't think she's going to go for Gary." Lottie rolls her eyes.

"Don't be fooled. Of course she is." Hope winces and puts a hand on Noah's arm.

"Baby, it's kind of obvious." Maizie shrugs.

"I don't know. I think she might have her eyes on someone else. I don't think she'd go for it with Gary." Bobby looks at Maizie.

"Wait, someone else? Who?" Lottie frowns.

"Wait, you think she's just messing with me?" Noah nods.

"I think she just likes the feeling of being a threat to you. I don't think she'd actually pick him at a recoupling." Hope looks unsure.

"I don't know, babe. I'd say Hannah fancying Gary odds are 80-20. And Gary fancying her back is 50-50." Bobby looks at her confused.

"So basically, ye don't know?" She shrugs.

"When he knows then I will too." Maizie smiles at her.

"Okay Miss All Knowing, who fancies you?" Hope looks at her shocked.

"Me?! Well, obviously Noah. Some of the others guys that were here before did. But no one that's here now. Which is fine by me, because I've got my Noah." Just then they're interrupted by footsteps. They turn around and see Henrik walking into the kitchen.

"Ooh, is this the cocktail corner? Can I have one?" Lottie gives him a flirty smile.

"I'll make it for you, babes." Noah looks at her confused.

"Isn't Bobby the one that does this?" Lottie shrugs.

"Before I started doing makeup I worked at this upmarket place in Melbourne. You know, like those places that have fire, dry ice and bubble liquid in their drinks? I'm actually really good." Henrik and Bobby exchange a look. Henrik nods.

"Okay, consider me interested." Lottie smiles.

"Okay. I prefer making more than one at once though, so is anyone else interested?" She looks between Maizie and Henrik. Henrik looks at Maizie and smiles. "I'll have whatever she's having." 

"Uh, okay. How about a Love Island Iced Tea?" Lottie smiles.

"That I can do. Anyone else?" The others all raise their hands. She smiles and gets to work missing the ingredients and pouring them effortlessly into a glass for everyone. She garnishes each glass before handing them out. Bobby looks at his.

"I'll be the first to say, that looks incredible." Hope playfully pouts at him.

"Aww, is someone jealous?" Bobby rolls his eyes.

"Hey, I never claimed to be the Cocktail King. I'm a pastry chef, that's what I do." Henrik raises his glass.

"A toast?" Maizie smiles and lifts her glass.

"To the bartender!" Maizie takes a sip of hers, she moans with delight. Bobby bites his lip. "My mouth is orgasming." Lottie blushes.

"I'll take that as a compliment then." Bobby smiles and winks at her.

"Trust me, it's a compliment." Lottie smiles at him.

"You are the expert of that from what I hear." Bobby raises his eyebrows at Maizie, smiling.

"Oh, really? Are we allowed to give some spicy details then?" Maizie blushes, smiling.

"I didn't give details. I just said that I've never been disappointed with you and you are well equipped." He blushes and coughs to cover up his smile. "Anyway, on that note, I'm going to go see what the others are doing." She kisses Bobby and leaves them to it. As she walks away she hears someone call her name. Henrik is sitting by the firepit waving her over. She walks up and sits next to him.

"What's up?" He smiles.

"Just wanted to see what you were up to. We haven't had much time since our date to catch up." She smiles.

"There's not much to catch up on. We do the same thing everyday. Tan, drink, flirt and do a challenge." He shrugs.

"That's fair. Well, are you at least enjoying the party?" She nods.

"Yeah, so far. The night is still young and I'm waiting on Noah to start twerking on a table." He laughs.

"You're so funny. I like that about you. You're always up for a laugh." He tucks a loose curl behind her ear, his hand lingering by her face. He lightly brushes his thumb across her cheek. She blushes and moves her face. He puts his hand down and sighs.

"Listen, normally I'm not this forward. But in here you have to be to get what you want. And what I want is you. You're the one I thought about when I was home. You're the first one I wanted to see when I came back. And I guess I just want to see where your head is at. I think we could be a great couple. You're so full of life and energy. You're always so much fun and like to joke around. And you're gorgeous. So what I'm asking is, will you choose me at the next recoupling?" She sighs.

"Henrik, I told you on our date I don't like you like that. I told you Bobby is who I want to be with. I'm in love with him. I'm sorry but no. I'm going to choose him at the next recoupling. He's the man for me." She stands up and walks away. _**Does this lad not know that no means no, not maybe? Should I talk to Bobby about this? Probably, right? Yeah, I should be honest with him about this stuff. That we have no secrets. But not tonight. I'll tell him tomorrow.**_ She walks up to Jo, Rahim, Graham, Marisol and Chelsea on the lawn. They had formed a little dance circle. Marisol notices her and smiles.

"Come on, Maizie. Join us!" Maizie smiles and joins in with the group dancing. Maizie grinds between Chelsea and Marisol. They hear clapping and turn around, Henrik and Hannah are standing there watching. Henrik smiles at Maizie.

"Don't stop on my account I was enjoying the show." Hannah smiles.

"Are we dancing? I love dancing!" Chelsea beams.

"You do? That's so wild!" She pulls her into the circle and starts dancing. The others join in, except Lottie who stands back in the kitchen watching. Bobby comes up to Maizie and wraps his arms around her, kissing her cheek. 

"Ye just can't help but be sexy, huh?" She smiles.

"No, I'm afraid not. It's a curse." He smiles.

"I'd call it a blessing not a curse." She grinds on Bobby, dancing like they're in a night club. "I love the way ye move." He leans in to kiss her, she leans back keeping their lips an inch apart, teasing him. "Now that's not fair." Jo starts doing the worm in the middle, Rahim tries but ends up doing push ups because he can't do it. Maizie sees hope, Lottie and Chelsea on the outskirts of the group dancing together. Chelsea sees her looking and runs up, grabbing her hand.

"Sorry, Bobby. I'm stealing your girl!" Maizie looks back at Bobby as she's pulled away. He smiles at her and waves. She dances with the girls until they're slick with sweat. They finally all wind down and go inside to bed. Maizie lays down next to Bobby and cuddles into him, listening to the sound of his heartbeat while he plays with her hair. The next morning she wakes up with a massive hangover. She groans and buries her face in the pillow, out of the light. Bobby laughs.

"Hungover, lass?" She nods, her face still in the pillow. He kisses her head. "I'm sorry, babe." He manages to convince her to get up and get dressed. In the dressing room Lottie, Hope and Chelsea are struggling just as much as she is. Chelsea slumps over her vanity.

"Ugh, I should've gone to bed way earlier. Why didn't anyone stop me?" Maizie looks at her.

"Chels, have you tried stopping you? You just keep going." Hope nods.

"I was tired just watching you. Then you lay down on the lawn and start talking about cat cafes." Maizie smiles.

"Girl, you were all excited about those cafes. You went on and on and on about them." Chelsea sits up.

"That explains the grass stain on the back of my dress." Lottie scoffs.

"At least you didn't have to deal with Hannah hitting on your man all night long." Maizie winces.

"That looked intense." Lottie frowns. 

"Maybe you should focus on your problems with Bobby." Maizie frowns.

"Don't get an attitude with me, Lozza. I know you're hurting right now but don't take it out on me. I'm your friend, remember? And I am going to talk to Bobby. I'm going to tell him about Henrik. I just haven't had a chance yet." Chelsea looks at her confused.

"Wait, what's this about Henrik?" Maizie sighs.

"Henrik pulled me aside last night and basically said he wanted me to leave Bobby for him. He asked me to choose him at the next recoupling." Hope and Chelsea looked at her shocked. Chelsea put her hand to her chest.

"OMG. What did you tell him? Are you going to tell Bobby?" Maizie nods.

"I told him I didn't like him like that on our date. And I told him again last night. He's been grafting on me pretty hard. He's getting to be a bit much. Of course I'm going to tell Bobby. Maybe he can talk to him. But please don't say anything. I want it to come from me." They all turn to look at Chelsea. She looks at them confused.

"Why is everyone looking at me? I won't say anything." They're interrupted by the sound of loud laughter. The rest of the girls come in, Chelsea looks at them surprised.

"How do you lot have energy right now? I can't even put on my mascara. You look great Hannah. What's your secret?" Hannah smiles.

"I surround myself with attractive men and drink lots of water." Lottie's jaw clenches, Hannah smirks at her. Maizie sighs.

"Yeah, you looked like you were having a good time alright." Hannah ignores Maizie's sarcasm.

"I really was. It's nice to be getting so much attention. Bobby and Gary are so funny together. They had me in stitches." Maizie and Lottie look at each other and roll their eyes. They're interrupted when Jo gets a text. The boys make their way into the dressing room. Lottie and Maizie go stand with Gary and Bobby and wrap their arms around them. **_Lay it on thick so she shuts the fuck up._** He leans on Maizie.

"It's way too early fer this." Rahim tries to talk but it turns into a yawn, causing everyone else to yawn. "Why does that happen? When one person yawns everyone yawns." Rahim looks at him unamused.

"Maybe because everyone is tired." Elijah stretches.

"What's this challenge then? If it's physical I'm boycotting it." Jo reads the text out loud.

 **"Islanders, tonight there will be a recoupling. Girls, it's time to choose once and for all which islander you want to be coupled up with. #mixitup #lastchancerecoupling."** Chelsea looks around worried.

"What, today? And _all_ the girls get to choose? Even the ones that are single?" Hannah nods.

"Yes, Chelsea. All the girls." She smiles flirtatiously at Elijah. Rahim smiles.

"After this recoupling, we'll be in the same couple until we leave the Villa." Hannah flips her hair over her shoulder.

"And it's ladies choice. I don't know about you girls but I'm excited." Chelsea and Maizie exchange a look.

"Maizie, can I chat with you a sec?" She looks at Bobby. He smiles at her.

"Go fer it, babe. I'll go start making us breakfast." 

"Aww, you're gonna make us breakfast? That's so sweet." He smiles.

"I gotta sweeten ye up so ye choose me at the recoupling." She rolls her eyes.

"I will always choose you, babe." She kisses him and looks into his eyes. "I'll see you in a few." She leaves the dressing room arm in arm with Chelsea. Chelsea sighs.

"I can't believe it's the last recoupling already!" 

"I know! Time just flies by! Whoever we choose tonight is who we stay with the rest of our time here. I'm excited! After this we can just relax and spend time together."

"But we need to make sure we get who we want or we won't have much fun the rest of our time here."

"I know. It's already been so stressful. And this whole Henrik thing is doing my head in."

"Are you interested in him at all?"

"Nope. Not even a little."

"So are you going to choose Bobby again?" Maizie smiles.

"Babes, we all know I will. The question is, who are you going to choose. It does look like Elijah might be getting a little flirty with Hannah." Chelsea sighs.

"I know, I'm not sure what to do. I think she's turned his head. But I'll figure it out. Right now I'm starving. Let's go get breakfast." There's laughter in the kitchen as the girls enter. Rahim shakes his head.

"Can you imagine two of Bobby?" Bobby smiles.

"Ye can't recreate perfection." He winks at Maizie. Rahim looks at him.

"But that's the whole point. He'd be a clone so he would be exactly like you in every way." 

"Calm down, Rahim. Not in every way." Maizie rolls her eyes.

"Why are we talking about cloning Bobby?" He kisses her cheek.

"Because in an ideal world, more than one of you lucky ladies would get to couple up with all this." He does some muscle man poses. Hope pokes his arm.

"Stop it. I'm trying to eat!" Chelsea gasps.

"What if he tried to take over your life? I mean how would you know who was the original?" Noah looks up.

"Tell them something about yourself that no one knows." Bobby thinks.

"When I was seven, I wet myself at a friends birthday party. I had to spend the rest of the party in one of her dresses." Gary smiles at him.

"You've worn a kilt before though, haven't you, Bobbo?" 

"Yeah, I had no problem with it. It was Sammy's, who was my best friend at the time." Maizie raises her eyebrows at him. He clears his throat. "Anyway, a clone would never know that about me." Lottie smirks.

"I think I'd have some kind of safety word." Gary bites his lip at her.

"I bet you would." She blushes and nudges him gently. Chelsea looks around.

"Well, couldn't you tell from a secret birthmark or something?" Elijah shakes his head.

"It would have all the same birthmarks. It's a clone, babe." Chelsea frowns.

"Oh yeah..." Bobby looks at Maizie.

"Lass, best way to spot a clone, go!" 

"Oh, definitely the security question." After breakfast, Bobby pulls Maizie aside at the daybeds.

"I can't believe it's the final recoupling already."

"I know! Time flies by so fast in here." 

"So I just want to make sure we're thinking the same thing." Maizie smiles.

"Of course, babe. I'm going to choose you. You're the only one for me." Bobby beams at her.

"Good, I don't know what I would've done if ye said anyone else. We have something real special and I'm not ready fer it to end. I can really see us having a future outside of the Villa." _**I can't believe I get to be with someone so amazing.**_

"Me too. I could see us really going far." **_Should I tell him about Henrik right now? Probably right? He needs to hear it from me or it'll upset him. We've got to be honest right?_** He looks at her.

"Ye've gone quiet. What's wrong?" He looks worried. She smiled and took his hands in hers.

"I actually do need to talk to you about something." He looked worriedly at her. "Henrik has been grafting pretty hard on me. I've told him how I feel, but he's been pretty persistent. He tried to make a move on me at the party last night." 

"What!?"

"Nothing happened! But I want us to be honest with each other. Plus it made me feel uncomfortable. With you not knowing and him being so persistent and everything."

"I'll have a chat with him. He's coming on way too strong in my opinion. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable, lass. But I'm glad you talked to me about this. It means we trust each other." She leans in and gives him a kiss. For a moment, the world fades away and all she knows is she's kissing the man of her dreams. When they pull apart she's breathless and his cheeks are flushed. "I think yer wanted at the firepit with the girls so I'll catch ye later?"

"Of course. I'll see you soon, babe." She gets up and heads to the firepit with the other girls to talk about the recoupling. Hope beams. 

"I'm so excited. How are we feeling?" Chelsea scowls.

"I need to be in a relationship with some who fancies me." Hope puts a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure Elijah does." Chelsea shakes her head sadly.

"No, he definitely wants to be with someone else." Lottie shrugs.

"There's more to coupling up than just attraction." She looks pointedly at Hannah who just smiles. Hope nods.

"I agree. Surely, it's someone you think you can go the distance with." Chelsea shakes her head.

"Surely, it's someone you think you could win Love Island with, right?" They look at Maizie.

"I came here looking for the love of my life. That means someone who's my rock, my best mate and my partner in crime." The girls all look at her with soft expressions. Hope puts a hand on her heart.

"You're going to make me cry." Chelsea dabs at her eyes.

"I want that embroidered on a cushion right now!" Hannah gets a text. Everyone except Bobby and Henrik come over. Maizie looks over at them. Chelsea looks at them then at Maizie.

"What's going on over there?" Maizie smiles.

"They're just having a chat. They'll be here in a minute." A minute later they smile and head over to them. Bobby wraps his arms around Maizie from behind and kisses her cheek. Hannah reads the text. 

**"Islanders, it's time to play Happily Ever After. We're asking some big questions but will your answers match up with your partners? You have thirty minutes to make sure you really know each other before the questions begin. #couplegoals #madeforeachother."**

Maizie looks up at Bobby and smiles. He leans down and kisses her softly. He pulls away before she's ready to stop. 

"You're so amazing. I'm happy I get to be with you. I can't wait to see where we end up." He smiles down at her.

"Me too, lass. Me too." She gives him a quick peck.

"Right, well I'm going to go get a snack before the challenge." She heads to the kitchen and grabs a jar of olives. Henrik comes in.

"Hey, Maizie. I was hoping we could have a chat." He looks at the olives hungrily, she holds the jar out to him. He gladly takes some. After he's done chewing he looks at her. "Thanks for that. But I wanted to talk to you real quick and apologize. Bobby came and talked to me and I realize that I was coming on a bit strong. I'm sorry about that." She sighs.

"I accept your apology. But next time someone says no, listen to them. You were starting to make me feel uncomfortable and that's not okay. You should accept it when someone says no." He winces.

"Yeah, and I usually do. But I don't know. I don't have an excuse. I'm just really sorry I made you feel that way. But thank you for accepting my apology. I hope we can still be friends." She smiles.

"Of course we can be friends, silly. I'd really like that. Hug?" He smiles and she gives him a short friendly hug. He walks away back outside and she stands there another minute eating olives, letting her mind wander. _**Finally, some peace in the Villa...mostly. Bobby and I can be together and not worry about anyone else getting between us. I get to be with him the rest of our time here and just enjoy being with him. Today is going to be amazing.**_ She sighs, feeling completely at peace with the world around her for the first time in years. 


	35. Bobby: Day 25

Bobby accidently bumps into Henrik on his way to the kitchen. Henrik looks at him surprised.

"I'm so sorry, Bobby. My bad." Bobby smiles.

"No worries, mate. It's alright. I should've been paying attention. But it works out because I was hoping we could chat." Henrik smiles.

"Sure. What's going on? Everything okay?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine. But, uh, I just talked to Maizie." Henrik's smile fades and he blushes.

"Oh...so I'm guessing she told you about last night? Is that why you want to talk to me?" Bobby shakes his head.

"Nah. I mean I wish ye would've been honest about yer intentions, but I'm not here to yell at ye er anything. I actually wanted to talk to ye about how Maizie's feeling. She said she's told ye a couple times she doesn't feel the same way. But she also said ye've been pretty persistent and she's starting to feel uncomfortable." Henrik sighs.

"I didn't realize how strongly I was coming off. I'm really sorry, mate. I didn't mean to make her feel uncomfortable." Bobby pats his shoulder.

"I appreciate that, but I'm not the one ye need to apologize to. Maizie is." They hear Hannah yell about a text. "I want ye to know we're still friends and I want us to stay friends. And I know Maizie wants to be friends with ye too." Henrik smiles.

"Thanks, Bobby. I really like you. And if there's anyone I'd pick for Maizie, it'd be you. You two do seem to have something really special. I thought maybe they were making it look like it was more than it really was, but they didn't seem to need to do much editing with you two. Just take care of her alright? Don't hurt her."

"Mate, I love her with everything I am." Henrik pats his back.

"Good to hear. Now let's go see what this texts about." When they join the others, Bobby wraps his arms around Maizie from behind and kisses her cheek. Hannah reads the text.

 **"Islanders, it's time to play Happily Ever After. We're asking some big questions but will your answers match up with your partners? You have thirty minutes to make sure you really know each other before the questions begin. #couplegoals #madeforeachother."**

Maizie looks up at him and smiles. He leans down and kisses her softly. He pulls away a moment later, dizzy from their kiss. She sighs happily.

"You're so amazing. I'm happy I get to be with you. I can't wait to see where we end up." He smiles down at her.

"Me too, lass. Me too." " She kisses his cheek. 

"Right, well I'm going to go get a snack before the challenge." He smiles watching her walk away. He turns back to the group. 

"So it's a compatibility quiz?" Chelsea looks worriedly around.

"You mean to see if you're right for each other in the long run? How exciting! Well it would be exciting if I was with someone who didn't fancy someone else." Jo looks at her sympathetically.

"Yeah, that's a bit of compatibility deal breaker." Rahim shrugs.

"You could be wrong about that Chelsea." She shakes her head.

"My instincts are never wrong. Except that time I went to the beach and thought there was a shark." Hope beams and puts an arm around Noah's waist.

"You might as well and give up. You know me and Noah are about to win this." Gary smirks.

"You might want to keep an eye on your throne your majesty." He smiles at Lottie, taking her hand. She gives a small smile before looking at the others worriedly. 

"Why have a challenge like this right before the recoupling?" Gary squeezes her hand.

"So you know you're coupled up with the best man in here." Maizie comes up next to Bobby and takes his arm, putting it around her shoulders while she holds his hand.

"Sorry, Bobby and I are gonna smash it." He smiles at her.

"We got this in the bag." They high five. Hope smiles at them.

"Aww, look how cute you two are." They make their way over to the challenge platform a little while later. Hannah and Henrik stand in front of everyone. Hannah smiles.

"As you can see there are hearts on the ground. Each couple stands on one heart at the end there. We will ask you a series of questions and you will write your answers on the white boards we gave each of you." Henrik explains the next steps.

"If both people in a couple have the same answer they get to move forward one step onto the heart in front of them. Which ever couple makes it to the arch next to us first wins." The islanders excitedly stand on their hearts with their couples. Bobby holds Maizie's hand and kisses it. She beams at him.

"I feel like I'm way more excited about this than I should be. I wonder what the questions will be like." He laughs.

"Yer adorable when ye get all excited." She blushes. Henrik clears his throat.

"Couples, for your first holiday together will you stay in the UK or travel abroad?" Everyone writes down their answers. Chelsea and Elijah go first. She frowns at him.

"You think we're going to stay in the UK for our first holiday?" Elijah shrugs.

"That's England, Scotland, North Ireland and Wales. That's four countries!" Chelsea sighs. Hope and Noah go next. Their boards say Bali. Noah smiles.

"We already talked about this." Hope nods.

"It'll be nice to go to a real island." Chelsea looks at her shocked.

"Wait Love Island isn't a real island??" They shake their heads as they take a step forward. Maizie and Bobby goes next. Both of their boards say Ireland. Maizie smiles.

"We really want to go to Ireland." They kiss and step forward. Lottie and Gary go next, they both chose Osbourne as their first holiday. They smile and take a step forward. Marisol and Graham go next. Marisol chooses home, and Graham chooses abroad. Marisol smiles.

"We may not be moving forward, but only because we both chose opposite places to make the other happy." Maizie smiles at them.

"You two are definitely a cute couple. It's super sweet you two were thinking of each other." Hannah gets their attention for the next question.

"Who do you spend winter break at?" Rahim and Jo go first. They both chose Rahim's place. Rahim looks at Jo and smiles.

"Yeah, I love you, babe. But I'm not eating your cooking." She laughs and shrugs.

"I don't blame you for that one." Bobby shows his answer.

"I put my place. She loves Christmas and we do a bunch of traditional stuff, which she also loves." She beams and turns her board around, she said his place too. She stands on her tippy toes and kisses him.

"We're so in sync, babe. I thought the same thing when I wrote down my answer." They step forward. Hannah looks at them.

"I think Hope and Noah have some competition." Maizie blushes. Gary and Lottie goes next. They chose their own places. Gary smiles at her.

"Your place is in Australia. I'm not eating barbeque for Christmas. My nan makes the best turkey and stuffing." She smiles as she rolls her eyes.

"Well this time it'll be ribs and shrimp!" He looks at her and shakes his head smiling. Hannah looks at all the couples.

"We have Maizie and Bobby, and Hope and Noah tied for first. The other couples are close behind. Okay, next question! Which pet would the two of you get, cat or dog?" Everyone writes down their answers. Elijah and Chelsea go first. Elijah chose dog while Chelsea chose guinea pig. He looks at her confused.

"That wasn't even an option! It was dog or cat." She thinks a minute.

"I'd say a guinea pig is closer to a dog than a cat if I had to compare it to anything." Bobby notices Henrik smile and look at Chelsea thoughtfully. _**Maybe they'd be a good match. They're both really energetic and optimistic.**_ Henrik looks at them.

"What did you two say?" They smile and turn their boards around. Maizie shrugs.

"I already told him one of these days I'm liable to bring home five puppies." He let's out a small laugh.

"Maybe not five puppies, but one or two for sure." They high five and step forward. Hope and Noah both said dog. Hope smiles.

"But the cute little ones that fit in a purse." Noah looks at her unsure.

"I'm not carrying a dog in a purse." Henrik waves his hand to get everyone's attention.

"Okay. This is a big one. Do you want children in the next five years?" Everyone looks around surprised. _**This just got really serious. Okay, let's think about this. I want kids and she wants kids. I don't know if she wants them in the next five years, but I do. Man, I hope we're on the same page with this one.**_ Henrik asks Maizie to show her answer. She winces and turns her board around.

"We haven't had an official discussion on this topic, but I definitely want to start a family in the next five years." She looks at Bobby and bites her lip worriedly. He turns his board around, it reads _yes._ Her jaw drops when she reads it, she looks up at him. "Really? You mean you've thought about this? You really want us to build a family together? Like are you serious?" He smiles and wraps his arms around her waist, looking in her eyes.

"Yes, I'm serious. I want to build a family with ye, build a life with ye. I told ye I was in this long term. I want a future by yer side." Her eyes well up with tears and she kisses him deeply. They pull apart, leaning their heads against each others forehead, beaming. He couldn't help but adore the look on her face. His heart swelled in his chest. They look at the others, remembering they were there. All the girls were ready to cry, dabbing their eyes and sniffling. The boys all beamed at them. He looks at Gary and Noah, they both nod. Chelsea is in full on sobs.

"You two are just so adorable. It's like a fairytale. I just can't help it, it's so beautiful." Elijah puts an arm around her and comforts her. Hannah wipes under eyes and sniffles.

"Right. The cutest couple of the year gets to take a step forward. And Hope and Noah, you're next." Noah put yes and Hope put no. He looks at her confused.

"But whenever we've talked about this-"

"Whenever we've talked about this, you've said you want loads of kids. It's easy for the guy to say that because he doesn't have to put his body through hell to have kids. Plus, I'd have to put my career on hold and my career is really important to me. If I'm off having loads of kids, I can't be successful in my career." Chelsea nods.

"Childbirth can be excruciating." Hope sighs.

"It doesn't just end there though, it's a life long commitment." Chelsea nods.

"That's true. Childbirth alone is gruesome. I mean you're pushing something the size of a watermelon out of your-" Jo interrupts.

"Can we do without the imagery please?" Hope shrugs.

"But that's the reality." Marisol smiles.

"It is amazing, but it does change your body." Gary frowns.

"While you're pregnant." The girls scowl at him. Hannah flips her hair over her shoulder.

"And after. It's really interesting actually, you should read up on it." Hope looks at Maizie.

"What do you think, Maizie. You've been quiet." Maizie blushes.

"Well, I mean I really want kids. I can't wait to do the whole mum thing. But just because I'm prepared to face all the changes from having our kids, doesn't mean that's what every woman wants. It's asking someone to go through an awful lot, so both people need to be fully informed on everything." _**Our kids. I like that.**_ He smiles at Maizie. "What?"

"Yer cute when ye say our kids." She blushes, smiling. Lottie smiles. 

"I can't wait to be a mum too! But you lot make some good points." Noah looks at Hope, giving her a small smile.

"You're right. It's something you need to go into responsibly." Hannah clears her throat.

"Well, you two think about that while you stay right there. Moving on!" Henrik nods.

"Right. Moving in together is a really big step. So who's hometown do you live in?" Graham and Marisol go first. Graham smiles at her.

"I said Portsmouth. It's got a dock for my boat. You'd be in your hometown with all your friends and family." Marisol kisses his cheek.

"We were just made for each other, hun." Maizie and Bobby go next. Bobby shows his answer first.

"We've sort of talked about this one, but never really decided on anything. But I said my hometown." He looks at her nervously. She keeps her face expressionless as she turns her board around, it reads _his hometown_ _._ He beams at her. "Ye'd really move to Glasgow?" She smiles and shrugs.

"I wanted to move back to Scotland before I even met you. So why not? Plus, there is no way I'm letting you leave your Maw and Olly behind or making them move to London." He kisses her again. _**We're soulmates, I swear. This lass was made fer me.**_ They get lost in the kiss forgetting the others are watching them. Lottie coughs, making them realize where they are. They pull away, smiling. Maizie wipes lip gloss off his mouth, giggling. The game ends a few questions later. Lottie and Gary are in the lead with Maizie and Bobby, and Hope and Noah tied right behind them. Everyone applauds them, as they kiss. Hannah looks at them.

"Look at you two all in sync." Lottie smiles.

"We're just a great couple, right hun?" Gary smiles and kisses her again.

"We're the whole package." Hannah smiled at the sweetly.

"It would be a shame if the recoupling messed this up." Lottie's face falls. Maizie frowns.

"Alright, Hannah. That's enough. Stop taking personal stabs at Lottie. I know you're upset about their kiss but that shit is in the past. It happened weeks ago. And in case you didn't see the talk Lottie, Priya and I had the day after Chelsea came in, she felt really bad. She almost left the Villa because of it. So stop being petty. You don't want to say who you're picking fine. But no matter what you choose, stop tormenting her. That makes you worse." Hannah doesn't say anything as she looks at Maizie, her face expressionless. Lottie smiles at Maizie gratefully. Gary clears his throat.

"Let's crack open this bottle and enjoy our prize." He takes Lottie's hand and squeezes it. She looks at him and sighs, giving him a small smile.

"Sounds like a plan, babe." The other couples start making their way back to the Villa. Bobby smiles and pulls Maizie back towards him. She looks up at him, surprised. 

"Everything alright?" He nods.

"Everything is perfect, lass." She smiles, her lip ring sparkles in the sunlight.

"So about that challenge. Do you really want to have kids? Like with me?"

"One-hundred percent. I want to do everything with ye, lass. Move in together, get married, buy a flat, have kids, all of it. I want to build a life with ye." Her eyes sparkled with tears. "I was sure of how I felt before, but this challenge showed me how much we really are a great together. I've never felt this way about anyone, and I'm glad it's ye. I've always been scared to let someone in and fall in love. But ye made it easy. The more I got to know ye the harder I fell. Maizie." He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath and looks into her eyes again. "I love ye, Maizie." For a moment she stares at him wide-eyed. **_Did I just mess this all up...again? Fek._** She jumps up and kisses him hard. After a moment she pulls away and looks into his eyes.

"You know I love you too, right?" He chuckles.

"Now I do." He beams at her and kisses her again. He gets lost in her embrace. His heart beat so fast he thought it might pop out of his chest. His emotions threatened to break through the surface. He was kissing a girl that he loved more than anything, and that loved him back. They pull apart, breathless and their cheeks flushed.

"We should probably go get ready for tonight. I want to make sure I look my best for you." He smiles.

"Yer gorgeous without even trying." He kisses her cheek and they walk back to the Villa hand in hand. After walking her to the girls dressing room, he walks into the boys dressing room to get ready. The boys look up at him. Noah smiles.

"Sooo. I noticed you two hung back." Gary raises his eyebrows.

"You've got a huge smile on your face. Tell us what happened already!" He sighs.

"I told her I loved her." The boys all cheer. Rahim gets everyone's attention.

"Wait wait wait. What did she say?" 

"She said she loved me too." The boys all start cheering again. Noah gave him a hug.

"I'm so happy for you, man." Gary hugs him next.

"I've got to say, I didn't expect you to be able to get to this level with someone." Bobby shrugs.

"Before I met her neither did I. She's completely changed everything though." The boys excitement hung in the air as they all got ready for the night. They go wait by the firepit, waiting for the girls to arrive. Finally, the doors to the Villa open. The girls walk out one by one. He watched Maizie look up and smile at him. His heart thumped in his chest. _**I can't believe she's mine.**_ Her sparkly white mini dress glimmered in the light from the fire. She put her hair up in a bun with some lose curls framing her face. They all sit down on the bench, the boys in front of them. Hope goes first. She stands in front of Noah.

"I am so lucky to have been able to share my journey with this guy. We've had our ups and downs." Her voice trembles slightly as she fights back tears. "It's been a hard road for us, but there is no one else I'd rather be with. So the boy I choose is Noah." He stands up and hugs her tightly.

"You know how I feel about you, babe. When I thought I lost you, it felt like I lost a part of me. But now we get to be together until we leave the Villa." Hope smiles.

"No, forever, babe." They kiss and sit down next to each other as the others clap for them. Maizie stands up next and looks into Bobby's eyes. 

"This journey has been a crazy one. It's been anything but boring. I'm choosing this boy because he's loyal, loving, sweet, caring and the man of my dreams. We've been through a lot in here together, but there's no one else I'd rather be with than him. So, the man I choose is Bobby." He steps up, kissing her deeply. He pulls away looking into her eyes.

"I'm yers and yer mine." She smiles.

"I'm yours and you're mine." The others cheer as they sit down. Hannah goes next. Everyone holds their breath waiting for her to speak.

"I've had my eye on this boy ever since I came back in the Villa. There's been a spark between us. Let's see if we can turn it into a passionate fire. I choose Elijah." Chelsea whispers under her breath.

"I knew it. That's why I have a back up plan." Noah puts an arm around her and hugs her. Elijah smiles at Hannah.

"I can finally do this." He kisses her. "You're so smart, lovely and fun to be around. You turned my head." Some of the islanders looked at them, shocked. They sit down and hold hands. Lottie goes next. She stands there staring a minute before Jo gently nudges her.

"Lottie, babes. You're up." Lottie shakes her head and steps forward. She smiles and covers her face. She clears her throat and looks up.

"I can't believe I get to say this. I thought for sure I wasn't going to get to be with this guy again. We've had a bit of a rocky relationship and have done some not so honest stuff. But I really like him and think we could have something great. So I choose Gary." He smiles and steps up and kisses her cheek. Marisol steps up after Lottie and Gary sit down. 

"I've been having such a great time with this boy and I can't wait to see where this goes. We have such a good connection and I love spending time with him. So the boy I choose is Graham." Graham smiles and walks up to her and kisses her. Chelsea goes last.

"You think I'd be upset since my partner was stolen. But I'm not. I get to couple up with a boy I've been wanting to get to know since he walked into the Villa. I can't wait to see what happens between us. So I choose Henrik." Henrik smiles and hugs her tightly. Everyone breaks off in their couples for some alone time. Bobby and Maizie lay in the daybed, cuddling. He looks at into her eyes and tucks a lose curl behind her ear.

"Ye know I meant what I said earlier. I didn't say it because I wanted ye to choose me. I really do love ye, lass. I've been wanting to tell ye fer weeks. I just didn't want to pressure ye." She smiles.

"I know you meant it. I did too. I love you, Bobby." He smiles and kisses her gently. She looks around and sees the others heading inside. "You know, it looks like we're alone out here." She bites her lip and wraps one leg around him. He smiles.

"I know that look." He kisses her deeply, a hand in her hair and the other one runs up her back. She smiles.

"I think you're wearing too many clothes." 

"Oh yeah? What're ye gonna do about it?" She kisses him as she unbuttons his shirt. They both sit up still kissing as she slides it off of him. She unbuttons his pants and pulls them down. He pulls her dress over her head and tosses it aside. He undoes her bra with one hand. She smiles.

"You're good at that." He kisses her again, laying her down. He takes his time exploring every part of her body. He trails his kisses down her body until he's between her legs. She moans when his mouth touches her. He takes his time, switching up speeds and pressure, teasing her. "Fuck." He finally applies the right pressure and speed. He sticks his fingers inside of her, making her arch her back in pleasure. Her moans grew louder the closer she got. "I'm gonna come." Finally, she comes. He moves up on top of her. "What about you?" 

"I don't want to come yet." He starts kissing her neck, moving down to her breast. He takes her nipple in his mouth and slowly traces it with his tongue. He cups her other breast with his hand and squeezes gently. He rolls one nipple between his fingers as he sucks and nibbles on the other. She pulls his face to hers and kisses him lustfully. He enters her slowly, both of the moaning. He takes his time and goes slow, enjoying the taste of her lips. He traces her lips lightly with his tongue before biting it. She wraps her legs around his waist. She props herself up on one arm and kisses his neck. She bites his shoulder making moan. "Fek, lass." He kisses her again. He felt their souls fusing together again. **_I'll never get enough of her. I'll love her forever._** He didn't let his emotions hide this time. He let them show, changing the intensity of their time together. He let love and affection take over everything, she reciprocated her affection for him. He wanted to be as close to her as possible. They sat up and she straddled him. She looks into his eyes, hypnotizing him. Every time she looked at him he felt like she could see his soul, she could see every emotion. But it didn't scare him this time, this time he embraced it. He let down his guard and let her in completely. Her kiss shattered every stone he carefully placed in the wall around his heart. She loved her way into his heart without even trying. She rested her head against his. Her eyes closed, a single tear slid down her cheek. He wiped it away. "Maizie, look at me." She hesitated. "Lass." She looked into his eyes, hers still rimmed with tears.

"Bobby, don't break my heart. Promise you'll love me for me?" His eyes threatened tears.

"I've only ever loved ye fer exactly that. I'll never break yer heart. I'll love ye ferever, Maizie." She stared at him, the fear slowly faded away. Affection shined in her eyes. 

"I love you." She kissed him, he could feel everything she felt. Their time together felt better than before. Nothing could ever compare to their connection. They clung to each other, trying to make it last as long as possible. Before they were ready for it to end, they pushed each other over the edge. She cried out breathlessly. They collapsed on the bed together, panting. They laid there looking into each others eyes not saying anything. He admired every second of this moment. Her face illuminated from the moonlight, her eyes brighter than ever, her lip ring shimmered, her full lips in a small smile, her curly hair everywhere. Her freckles were darker now.

"Yer freckles are showing now." She sighed.

"Yeah, I usually cover them up with make up."

"Why?"

"They don't look as good on me as yours do on you."

"No. They look better than mine. I like them." She smiles and sits up kissing him softly. She pulls away slowly. She looked into his eyes again. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, caressing her face. "Do ye believe in soulmates?"

"Yes."

"Do ye think we're soulmates?"

"Without a doubt. From the moment we met it's been undeniable. I tried to deny it, but no matter how hard I tried I always found myself coming back to you. My soul knew where it's other half was before I did." He smiles at her.

"Yer mine and I'm yers."

"You're mine and I'm yours." She kisses him again. She pulls away and sighs. "We need to go to bed, babe." He sighs.

"If we have to." They get dressed and go upstairs to bed. She curls into his chest and sighs happily.

"Goodnight, babe. I love you." He smiled and moved her hair away from her face.

"Goodnight, lass. I love ye too." 


	36. Maizie: Day 26

Maizie wakes up to the warmth of Bobby's body still wrapped around her. She smiles at him sleeping so peacefully. _**I'm with the man I love. He chose me. He loves me. I can't wait to get out of here and be with him for real.**_ She sighs and gets up to go get dressed. She stands in front of the mirror looking at herself, thinking about last night. She smiles and does a fist bump quietly. She puts on Bobby's favorite bikini of hers. She sits down to do her makeup. _**Maybe I should skip foundation today.**_ The other girls came in to get dressed. Hannah smiles at her.

"Someone looks all loved up don't they, Lottie?" Lottie smiles.

"She sure does." Hope looks around.

"So, are we all happy in our final couples then?" The girls all smile and excitedly chat about their relationships. After they get dressed everyone gathers around the table for breakfast. Maizie looks at Bobby's plate. _**He has French toast! No, Maizie. It's his breakfast, let him eat it.**_ She looks away from it, he smiles at her and puts some on her plate.

"I know it's yer favorite." She smiles and squeals softly. She starts scarfing it down, she looks up and sees Bobby staring at her with his eyebrows raised. 

"What?" He chuckles.

"Yer like a baby dinosaur or something when ye eat." She smiles and naws her food, making him laugh. "Ye enjoy yer breakfast, babe." Noah smiles.

"You're not that bad, Maizie. I think it's cute." Maizie shrugs.

"I'm adorable when I eat." Bobby smiles.

"Yer like a baby dragon." Gary looks up.

"Are we talking about Lottie? I heard baby dragon." Lottie smiles and nudges Gary.

"You think you're so funny." Noah looks around.

"This is really nice people. All of us in our final couples." Marisol looks around.

"It's not though isn't it? You could be all loved up and still get dumped from the Villa." Lottie sighs.

"She's right. The public might just have taken a dislike to you." Rahim looks at everyone surprised.

"Surely what really matters now is how your relationship grows with your partner." Bobby puts an arm around Maizie.

"I think the most important thing is enjoying the rest of the time we all have here together. Not to be cheesy, but ye lot are like my family now." Noah puts an arm around Bobby and gently shakes him. Lottie looks at everyone sadly.

"I can't believe it guys. We're so close to the end guys." Marisol sighs.

"Some of us will be gone before then. It's going to be tough saying goodbye to any of you." Maizie smiles.

"So let's enjoy it while it lasts then. Let's not worry about all that right now and just make the most of the time we have left here." Graham nods at here.

"You're right, Maizie. Enjoy it while it lasts." Henrik stretches.

"Well then, I'm off to soak up the sun." Chelsea smiles.

"I'll go with you, babe." Most of the other islanders got up and went outside. Maizie turns and sees Bobby giving her a cheeky smile. She does a silly face, making him laugh.

"Ooh yeah, baby. Roll them eyes fer me again." 

"Like this?" She does another one, making him laugh. 

"I love ye, lass. Yer so fun to be around." She kisses him.

"I love you too." Hope plops down next to Maizie, clearly upset about something. Maizie looks at her. "What's up?" Hope sighs and rolls her eyes.

"Uh, I just...I'm sorry. Can I borrow Maizie for a sec, babe?" Bobby nods.

"Yeah, of course. I was just gonna go make myself a cuppa, she's all yers." He raises his eyebrows at Maizie as he gets up. Maizie turns back to Hope.

"You know when you're in a good mood and the tiniest thing sets you off?" 

"Is this about Noah?"

"Of course it's about Noah. It was nothing really, it's going to sound daft now." Maizie puts her elbows on the table and holds her hands together.

"I'm intrigued, go on."

"This morning we were sharing a toastie and he starts cutting it up in tiny pieces!"

"And then what?"

"That was it." Maizie looked at her, confusion spreading across her face.

"He cut up your toastie."

"Into little pieces! What are we, four??"

"Right, okay. Then what happened?"

"I made it into the massive deal and he acted like he didn't know why I was upset. But you know when you just see red? Now I feel awful. I guess this was always going to be the hard part."

"Breakfast?"

"No! Being in our proper couples." 

"Come on. You and Noah have been crazy about each other since day one."

"There was still a chance to change things up."

"You did and it was a disaster. Do you not remember when Jakub chose you? You've been apart and chose to get back together." Hope smiles, thinking to herself a moment before speaking.

"You're right. We have already made it through quite a bit. I feel better now. Thanks, Maizie. I'm going to go apologize to Noah. What're you going to go do?" 

"I'm still hungry and I think I fancy a cheese toastie right now."

"Well if you need that cut up I know a guy." Maizie smiles and rolls her eyes as Hope gets up and walks away. She gets up and walks over to Bobby.

"Hey good looking. What's cooking?" He smiles.

"Nothing yet. What's up with yer gorgeous self?"

"I'm still hungry. Wanna make a cheese toastie with me?" He smiles.

"That sounds amazing. Let's do it." He opens the fridge. "Right. We have loads of stuff in here to put on the toastie, what stuff sounds good to ye?" She looks in the fridge a minute.

"Ham and cheese?"

"Perfect." Together they put it together and put it on the griddle. While it cooks Maizie sits on the counter, Bobby stands between her legs. He bites his lip as he runs his hands up her thighs slowly. "I'm not sure how much longer I can go without giving ye a proper snog." She blushes and leans in, stopping centimeters away from his lips. She leans back as he leans forward, keeping a small space between them. "Yer killing me, lass." He puts one hand behind her head and kisses her. She melts into their kiss, moaning as she runs her hands into his hair. He pulls her closer to him as she wraps her legs around his waist. He starts kissing her neck, grabbing her bum with one hand. 

"Bobby, we better stop before we burn the toastie." He groans.

"Yer so sexy though. We can make another one." He nibbles on her ear.

"Everyone will see us." He whispers in her ear.

"Then we'll give em a helluva show." She giggles.

"We'll burn the Villa down." He sighs.

"Ye got me there." He pulls away from her and helps her off the counter. She felt him against her hip and playfully gasps.

"Robert McKenzie. You seemed to have _really_ enjoyed that." He bites his lip.

"Ye calling me by my whole name doesn't help it go away." 

"Well, it's going to have to wait. I want this toastie."

"Yer choosing food over sex?" She smiles.

"The way to my heart is through my stomach." He groans and grabs her ass.

"That's my lass." They get their toastie off the griddle and cut it in half. They sit down at the bar too eat. "So, ye think we could win this thing?" She shrugs.

"I don't really care much for winning. For me, I've got what I wanted out of it. I found someone I see a future with. Someone I've fallen in love with and who I believe has fallen in love with me." He smiles at her, looking into her eyes. _**I hope the feeling I get when he looks at me like that never goes away.**_ He takes her hand in his.

"Yer the only woman I'll ever love." He kisses her knuckles, making her blush.

"You charmer. Keep talking like that and I might just take advantage of you right here right now." After the finish eating they walk out to lawn. They sit down on the daybeds and lay back, cuddling into each other. "So, what is the first thing you want to do when we get out of here?" He thinks a moment. 

"That's a tough one. There's so much to do. I guess the question is, what are we going to do when we get out of here?"

"What do you mean? Isn't that what I said?"

"No, I mean about us. How are we going to make us work? Obviously, we would do a long distance thing. Maw needs me and ye have an entire life in London." She sighs. _**I wouldn't say an entire life.**_

"Maybe we can switch off seeing each other. I realize neither of us could go back and forth every other weekend. But maybe a week at a time every few weeks. One time in Glasgow, the next in London." He sighs.

"It's going to be weird not seeing ye everyday anymore." She looks into his eyes. _**He looks so sad. I hate this. I wish we could just be together.**_

"I know. I wish we could just stay here together. I wish we could all just stay here. I'm going to miss this so much. I'm going to miss you." She saw the pain in his eyes. She sits up and kisses him. "Don't look so sad, love. Even when we're not together in person, I'll always be yours. I'm yours and you're mine remember? Distance won't make me love you any less."

"It's hard not to be sad. We're going to have to say goodbye at some point. I won't get to kiss ye whenever I want, no more reading together, no more cuddling at night. It's hard to sleep when yer not next to me." 

"Me too, babe. But we'll see each other again soon. Besides, we're not saying goodbye yet. We still have four days until the end. Right now, we're still together. So let's make the most of it and stop worrying about the future. We'll worry about that when we get there. For now, let's just snog." He smiles at her.

"I love ye, Maizie. Yer amazing." He kisses her, making her heart race. She wraps a leg over his hip pulling them closer. One of his hands were in her hair, the other one on her leg. One of her hands were on his face and the other one on his chest. He traced shapes along her thigh, giving her goosebumps. She got lost in their kiss, letting everything, except his touch, melt away. Marisol, whose sitting on the other daybed, clears her throat.

"Guys, as much as I'm enjoying the show, I don't think the others are appreciating it all that much." They pull apart smiling. Maizie looks into his eyes. **_He's right though. Soon we won't be able to be together. We'll have to say goodbye._** He tucks a curl behind her ear.

"Don't look so sad, lass." She sighs.

"I love you."

"I love ye too." They're interrupted once again. Rahim calls for Bobby to go talk to him at the gym. Bobby looks into her eyes and gives her one more kiss. "I better go see what's up. I'll catch ye soon yeah?" She nods and sits up, watching him go. She looks around at the other islanders and sees Gary sitting by the pool poking his biceps. She walks up and sits next to him. "Are you okay? You look like something's wrong." He smiles at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Can I ask you something? And be honest, just because you're my best mate doesn't mean you can lie to me. Do I look as good as I did when we first met?" She looks at him carefully, from head to toe. 

"I reckon you do, if anything better than before." He smiles, blushing a little.

"Thanks. It's nice to have that support, even if I don't think so myself."

"You don't believe me?"

"I never believe anyone when they say I look buff." She smirks.

"So you get told that a lot then?" He chuckles.

"It's happened a few times. This one time this bird stopped me in the street and was like 'Can I feel your muscles? They're huge!' Can't say I was complaining, she was well fit and all." She rolls her eyes.

"So why don't you believe it then?" He shrugs.

"I don't know. I guess I don't want to get big-headed about it. That's what keeps me motivated. If I start thinking I'm sorted, why would I bother going to the gym?" He flexes his arm. "I mean, look at these arms. They're like a well-oiled machine, but you've got to put the effort in to keep it running smoothly." Maizie laughs and lightly pushes him.

"Good go on not being big-headed about it." He laughs. "But, off the record, I think you look great. Don't overdue it. No one likes a pile of muscles to cuddle with. Don't let the muscles distract them from what's inside." He smiles.

"Thanks, Zi. Anyway, enough chat. I'm going to head to the gym."

"What happened to not overdoing it?"

"What happened to keeping them well-oiled so they keep running smoothly?" He kisses her cheek and gets up, walking away. She sighs. _**Just another day in the Villa.**_ Her thoughts are interrupted when Chelsea sits down next to her.

"Hey, babes! What're you doing over here by yourself?" Maizie smiles.

"I was just chatting to Gary a minute ago. He just left to go to the gym. What're you up to?" 

"I've just been thinking about what makes this experience like super fun and cool and bizarre."

"We get to wear bikini's all day while looking for love on what's essentially a constant holiday?" Chelsea smiles.

"It is unusual how finding love is the only thing we do here. It's like time is frozen here and we're stuck in our own little holiday bubble. When you're adulting you don't get many chances to just sit around and talk to your mates all day. Like, there's always something you've got to do. Hang the laundry up, clean the fridge, juice some limes for your gin. But here it's all chat, chat, sunbathe, challenge, recoupling, dumping, chat, chat, chat. But you get to like, fall in love." She leans back basking in the sun. "But there are no boring adult worries in the back of your mind when you're in here." Maizie groans and leans back too.

"I know what you mean. At home I'm always worrying about something."

"Exactly! Did I turn my straighteners off? What if I don't realize the point of my existence before it's too late? Has the bar got enough cucumber slices for my gin? You know, little things!" Maizie chuckles.

"Exactly! Little things that're running through our minds."

"I know I said all we do is chat, but it's nice to have a proper chat with you, Maizie. I feel like you're a really close friend to me now. It's nice to have your support. I feel like we're becoming each others bras." Maizie smiles.

"Bras?"

"Yeah! Like we're best friends that support each other around our hearts."

"Well, I'm honored to be your bra, Chels. Best friend handshake?" Chelsea squeals.

"Yes please!" They both stand up and do their handshake, giggling afterwards. They hug.

"You really are one of my best friends, Chelsea. I really want to stay in touch once we get out of here." Chelsea's eyes water as she looks at Maizie.

"We totally will, hun. I'm so glad we met." Maizie's phone dings. She calls out to the others, waiting for everyone to gather around. Ibrahim looks around.

"So who got a text?" Marisol nods in Maizie's direction.

"Maizie did. What does it say?"

**"Islanders, it's time to find out what the public thinks of your couple in today's challenge. You will each be guessing what the public thinks about your pairings. #coupletrouble #publicapproval."**

Elijah looks around nervously.

"This sounds...um, terrifying." Bobby looks at Maizie and smiles. Lottie smirks.

"This could get very interesting." Hope starts walking towards the challenge platform.

"Then let's go get this challenge started. I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm excited." Everyone follows behind her. Maizie smiles to herself and rolls her eyes. _**Hope will always be the one to take charge. Some things will never change.**_ Bobby takes her hand and kisses it.

"Ready fer this, lass?" She beams at him.

"I'm always ready for this. I love the challenges, they're a right laugh." He kisses her cheek, walking next to her while holding her hand. She looked at their hands and smiled at them. _**They fit so perfectly together. It's like we were literally made for each other.**_


	37. Bobby: Day 26

They all sit around the semi-circle table on the challenge platform. A black board stands at the front, with the couples on each column, to tally up the scores. Hope stands a little off to the side from everyone else. 

"So, basically, the public answered a bunch of questions about each of our couples." Noah finishes explaining.

"You have to guess which couple got the most votes on that question. You write your answers down on the boards in front of you and turn them around when we say." 

"Noah and I will be hosting this challenge. But we can still get voted for." Bobby nods.

"Okay. So the first question is..." Hope smiles.

"Which couple is the loudest in bed?" Everyone looks at Maizie and Bobby. They both blush and smile avoiding everyone's eyes. Bobby looks to the side and whistles. Maizie clears her throat.

"Maybe they meant sleeping wise. That would be Lottie or Noah. They both snore ridiculously loud." Marisol nods.

"That is a fair point. Does it say in what way?" Hope shakes his head.

"No. Just the question itself. But I'm assuming the snoring. It would be kind of hard for them to decide the couple that has the loudest sex." Everyone nods in agreement and writes down their answers. Bobby looks at Maizie smiling.

"Fer the record, yer the vocal one." She blushes. He kisses her cheek and whispers in her ear. "But I like that about ye." She bites her lip.

"Alright, Romeo. let's figure out the question. Who do you think it is, Lottie or Noah?" 

"I've shared a bed with Lottie. She's definitely louder." Maizie smiles and writes their answer down and waits for the others. Everyone reveals their answers after a moment. Some said Hope and Noah, while a couple others said Lottie and Gary. Hope peels off the sticker, revealing the answer.

"It's Lottie and Bobby! Everyone who said them gets a point." She marks the board while Noah picks up the next question.

"Who will tie the knot first?" Hope beams at Noah.

"That's a cute one!" Bobby looks at Maizie.

"Who do ye think it is, lass?" She looks around at the other couples. 

"I can see Jo and Ibrahim getting married first. They were the first to become an official couple." He writes down their answer. Noah reads the answer.

"Everyone who said Jo and Ibrahim get a point." Bobby and Maizie high five.

"Yer good at this." She bats her eyelashes.

"I'm a woman of many talents." He puts his arm around her. Hope winces before reading the next question out loud.

"Which couple will be just friends when they leave the Villa?" The Islanders look around surprised. 

"I'm going to hope you don't think it's us." He looks at her confused.

"It definitely won't be us. But I think we can rule out Lottie and Gary, Hope and Noah, and Jo and Ibrahim."

"So either Hannah and Elijah or Chelsea and Henrik?" She sighs. "Why does this feel so wrong to think about?"

"Because they're our friends and we want to support them in their couples." She leans her head against him. 

"Okay. The issue is they're both very new couples and have a lot to learn about each other. But they both seem well suited. Although if we're going based on looks, I'd say Chelsea and Henrik. They look like an odd pair, even if their personalities play off each other well."

"Is that what ye want me to write down? Henrik and Chelsea?" She sighs again and nods. After everyone writes down their answers Hope reads the answer.

"Chelsea and Henrik." Chelsea's face falls. Her voice trembles as she looks at Henrik.

"Babe, they don't think we're a good couple. They don't like us." He takes her in his arms.

"They don't see everything. They don't get to see what we're like without the cameras. If they did they wouldn't have voted for us." She smiles, he kisses her softly. Noah clears his throat.

"He's right, Chels. Hopefully, this next question will cheer you up. Which couple do you think is most likely to pose nude for a life drawing class?" Maizie smiles at Bobby.

"Honestly, I could see Rahim and Jo doing something like that. She's really spontaneous and I could see her convincing him to do it with her." Bobby nods.

"Good point." He writes down their answer, Chelsea quickly scribbles her answer out and writes a new one. Everyone reveals their answers. Chelsea voted for Bobby and Maizie. She winks at them.

"I'd take that class." Bobby blushes while Maizie smiles and bites her lip. She winks back at Chelsea, making her giggle. Noah looks at everyone's answers.

"The correct answer is Jo and Rahim." Jo blushes.

"Oh..." Rahim laughs and nudges her.

"That's a compliment, babe. They think we look good together. Maybe we'll even get some cool comic style fan art."

"I mean, I wouldn't be opposed to it. I've done the naked cycle in London like four years now." Rahim bites his lip as he looks at her. Hope shakes her head at them, smiling. Her face falls as she reads the next question.

"This one is heavy. First I want to remind everyone, whoever we vote for doesn't mean we think it about them. We're simply guessing what the public thinks. We know the truth." She sighs. "Which couple is most likely to cheat on each other?" There's a collective gasp around the circle. Marisol looks around.

"They really got serious with these questions. Is there something we're not seeing?" Everyone starts talking to their partner about who to choose. Bobby looks at Maizie nervously.

"This is a pretty serious thing. I don't feel right talking about one of the lads like that."

"Well I don't feel like talking about one of the girls like that, but here we are. Who do you think it is?" He sighs and rubs his face.

"Okay, logically I'd say Lottie and Gary. They just seem to have had a history of not exactly being honest with their partner."

"So have we." He frowns at her.

"That's not what I meant. I mean I could see how the public would misunderstand the situation and make assumptions. I know all the details and shit, so I know that they're the real deal, and so are we. We may have kissed before we were officially a couple, but we were honest with our partners. They knew who we really wanted to be with, and even encouraged us being together. I mean how else do ye think I knew ye were reading every morning?" She smiles.

"Okay, that I need to hear more about." He smiles.

"Not right now. Later, I promise. Anyway, why don't ye pick. I've said my thoughts, now it's up to ye." She writes down her answer. After she's finished everyone reveals their answers. Everyone said Lottie and Gary, Lottie glares at everyone.

"Thanks for the support." Maizie rubs her temples.

"Lottie, none of us actually think that. Like Hope said we're just saying what we think the public thinks." Lottie huffs and looks away. Hope awkwardly peels off the sticker and reads the answer.

"Sorry, hun. The public voted you two as well." Lottie blushes and avoids everyone's eyes. Gary puts a supportive arm around her.

"They don't know us like everyone else here does, luv. We know the truth." She sighs and leans against him. Noah reads the question to himself and smiles.

"Which couple is the most committed to each other?" Maizie sighs and cuddles into him.

"Are we done yet? I want to go take a nap." He chuckles and kisses the top of her head.

"Sorry, Lass. Not yet." She sighs.

"Who do you think it is?" 

"It's gotta be either us or Hope and Noah." She thinks a moment.

"True. Let's go with Hope and Noah because I'm not sure we can vote for ourselves." She writes down their answers. Everyone, except Lottie and Gary, said Bobby and Maizie or Hope and Noah. They voted for themselves. Lottie shrugs.

"I know we're loyal." Noah shakes his head smiling.

"We know you're loyal too, Lottie. Blame the public. Anyway, everyone who answered Maizie and Bobby get a point! That is the last question so, Hope, will you add up everyone's scores please?" Hope turns around and tallies everyone and then counts their points. She turns around.

"Okay, drumroll please." Everyone beats on the table. "The winners are Maizie and Bobby!" Everyone claps for them. They stand and take a bow. Maizie gets a text. She smiles as she reads it.

"Our prize is a date in the Hideaway." She bites her lip, looking at him. He looks at the others.

"Don't wait up fer us." He grabs her hand and runs off towards the Villa. Maizie laughs as he leads her upstairs. She stops in the hallway and pulls him to her. Her faces inches from his, she looks into his eyes. He leans down and kisses her, she sighed happily, returning the kiss. He pulls away slowly. "I hate to say it, but we should go get dressed." She sighs.

"Make sure you like real sexy for me."

"Only if ye do too." She flips her hair over her shoulder.

"I always do." He chuckles and gently brushes his thumb across one of her dimples. He looks into her eyes.

"Ye really do. Everyday ye look more gorgeous than before." She smiles and bites her lip.

"I love you." 

"I love ye, too." She kisses him again. 

"I'll see you soon, babe." She slowly steps away, holding his hand until she's too far to hold onto it any longer. He smiles as she turns around and walks to the girl's dressing room. He sighs and walks to the boys dressing room. Elijah nudges Henrik.

"Someone looks all loved up, wouldn't you say so Henrik?" Henrik smiles.

"He sure does. I don't think I've ever seen someone smile like that in real life." Graham nods.

"What do you got planned for tonight?" Noah leans close to him, lowering his voice.

"You think tonight is going to be the night?" Elijah looks at them suspiciously.

"What do you mean 'the night'?" Henrik looks at Elijah.

"Well when someone says the night they usually mean the nighttime when the moon is up." Elijah raises his eyebrows at him. He pats his shoulder.

"You and Chelsea are perfect for each other." He turns back to Bobby. Bobby shakes his head.

"Dinnae ken. I want it to feel right. I know what I want to say and how to say it, but I want it to be the right moment." Gary sighs.

"Well, we're almost to the end. You're running out of time. You better do it soon."

"I will, I will. But this is my first time doing this and she's just so amazing. I want it to be as special as her. It needs to be perfect. Besides, just cause our time in the Villa ends doesn't mean we will. We've been trying to figure out how to make this work after we leave here." Graham raises his eyebrows.

"You two are that serious already?" Bobby shrugs.

"Well, yeah. Mate, we love each other. She's it, she's the one." Henrik thinks hard for a moment. He looks up suddenly.

"I know! Ask her to move in with you!" Elijah looked at him like he was crazy.

"Bruv, they're not even official boyfriend and girlfriend yet. Why would he just ask her to move in? Besides, there's a lot more to it then just her sleeping there very night." Graham nods.

"She has a whole life in London. She has a job and a flat and her family is there. It's going to take a lot of figuring out." Elijah nods.

"Exactly. And we don't know if that's even what she wants right now." Gary shrugs.

"I think it is." Everyone looks at him surprised. "What? I am her bestfriend. I know for a fact she wants all of this with Bobby. She wants a life with him like he wants a life with her. If he's ready, she's ready. She's not as scared anymore." Bobby sighs.

"It's not just that though. I think she'd say yes if I asked. And it's not that I'm not ready, I'd love to take that step with her. But right now I'm helping my Maw. I moved back in with her. She said before it wouldn't matter to her, but I don't really want to ask the lass of my dreams to move in with me and my mum." Noah nods and shrugs.

"I could see why that would make you hesitant. But it's not like you're there because you're mummy's little boy. You're there because she's sick and she needs you. Have you considered that maybe Maizie wants to help her too?" Bobby thinks a moment.

"I mean I didn't. But even then they haven't even met yet. And I don't know what Maw is like now that I've been gone. I don't know how sick she is. And if it's too bad, I don't really want that to be on Maizie's shoulders. She's been through so much already. I don't want to put her through anything else." Henrik sighs.

"But Bobby, she's going to go through it with you rather you want her to or not. She's already decided your the one she wants. So she's going to stand by you through this whole thing with your family. Even if she's not there while your mum is sick, she'll be there after she's gone. She's still going to feel that loss. Why not just let her stand by you? We all know she wants to." Graham looks at Henrik shocked.

"Honestly, I never thought I'd say this, but Henrik is right. Which is weird. But whatever, he has a point. She's signed up to stand by your side. And she means through literally everything. Even this thing with your mum. She wants to do it." Bobby crosses his arms and rubs his chin, thinking.

"I've never really thought about it before. Ye really think she wants all that? That's asking a lot from someone. I mean Maw is terminal, she's hanging on just fer some time with us. So Maizie would see her at her worst." Elijah shrugs.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean it won't be any less special. It'll mean just as much, if not more to her that you wanted her there for that. And that she got to spend the next undetermined amount of time bonding with your family." Gary nods.

"Exactly. We all know she wants a family like that. She'd love to be a part of it." Bobby chooses a shirt and starts putting it on.

"Okay, but we have to be official first. I can't ask her to live together if we aren't even an official couple. She'd never go fer that." The boys nod and murmur in agreement. He finishes buttoning his shirt. "Well, this has been a great chat, lads. But I've got a date to get to. Don't wait up fer us." He winks and starts walking out of the room before stopping and looking at Gary and Noah. "Cept the two of ye. Ye can wait up fer me, we'll make another Bobby sandwich." Noah raises his hand.

"Okay, but invite me first this time. I'm tired of being second best to Gary." Gary smiles.

"Mate, everyone is second best to me. Get used to it." Noah smiles and lightly shoves Gary, laughing. Bobby rolls his eyes and walks out of the room to meet Maizie at the top of the stairs. He smiles when he sees her. He hugs her tightly. "Ye look bonnie, lass." He pulls back and looks into her eyes. She beams at him.

"You look pretty good yourself. Shall we go get this date started then?" He takes her hand and leads her to the Hideaway. As soon as they open the door she squeals excitedly.

"There's a chocolate fountain! And look! There's strawberries and marshmallows!" She runs in excitedly, making him laugh as he watches her run up to it. She stops and turns around, blushing.

"I mean, oh. A chocolate fountain. That's nice." He shuts the door and walks over to her.

"Don't be embarrassed. That's one of the things I love about ye. Yer a foodie, like me." She smiles and kisses him. 

"Can we start eating the chocolate then?" He laughs.

"Aye, we can start eating the chocolate." They sit down eating as they talked. "So, what'd ye think of the challenge?"

"It brought so many things to mind. Like it's crazy how different their perspectives are. Here, we see everything and know what goes on. They only see bits and pieces, so it creates this specific image in their head. Even though it's nothing like in real life." 

"I'm honestly shocked they think Lottie and Gary wouldn't stay loyal to each other. I mean Lottie is fiercely loyal." 

"Very true. It's like they don't know her at all. Also, I think Henrik and Chelsea are a great couple. They're both fun, energetic, optimistic, a little ditzy, but in a cute way. They're adventurous and spontaneous."

"Good point. I mean, she's more of a city girl while he's a outdoorsman. But maybe that'll balance each other out." Maizie nods.

"So, what about the part when you were talking about the beginning. How is it that every morning you knew when I went outside? You always came out right before I started reading." He looks down at his hands, smiling.

"Lottie woke me up every morning. The very first time she woke me up and said she wanted a cuppa. So we went down and I made one fer both of us. Then she told me that she saw the view from the roof terrace the night before, and that the view might be better with a sunrise. But then she said she needed to read her tea leaves and told me she'd meet me up there in a while. So I went up there and that's when I first saw ye, and that's when I knew it was a setup. She woke me up every morning after that. Except when I asked her not to." Maizie takes his hand.

"That is so sweet. We really do have amazing mates. I can't believe she did that. She's serious when she says she's loyal. We got really lucky to have found such an amazing group of people to be our makeshift family." 

"I love our makeshift family. They've always been rooting fer us. Do ye know how many times I've had Noah and Gary help me clear my head and figure things out?"

"Like with what?"

"Like the morning Elisa and Jo showed up. I went to the terrace to try and sort shit out because I was so confused about everything. They reminded me how amazing ye are and how much I loved ye." She smiles.

"Go on." 

"Well I was trying to figure out what to do. I never had a doubt that I loved ye, but I wasn't sure if we could have a future if I couldn't get ye to trust me. I heard yer laugh and I looked down and saw ye talking with Hope and Lottie. Gary asked me what I saw when I looked at ye. I said I saw someone who could make licking someone's face seem beautiful. Someone with traces of their past all over their body, yet still willingly carries the weight of the world. And someone who refuses to fall down." He kissed her hand. 

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Make feel so special." He tucks a curl behind her ear.

"That's not me, lass. Ye've always been special. Ye just needed some time to see it." She leans forward and kisses him deeply. She pulls away and looks into his eyes.

"Have you thought more about what we'll do when we get out of here?" He thinks back to the conversation he had with the boys. 

"Aye. Fer now we'll have to settle with visiting each other. Whenever we can really. All I know is I'm not ready to say goodbye." She sighs, sadness shadowing over her eyes.

"Neither am I." Bobby looks at the text on his phone.

"Our times up, lass." She sticks her bottom lip out, pouting. He smiles. "Let's go see what the others have been up to. They find everyone chatting in the kitchen. Marisol looks at them and smiles.

"Well look who's back. Did you two have a fun date? Have any deep chats?" Lottie looked at her confused.

"Wait what?" Marisol shrugs.

"You know, like did you have any deep conversations. I love having a deep chat on dates. It really gives you a chance to get to know each other. Hope nods.

"I do too. It really let's you learn about someone." Marisol smiles.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one. I actually have some questions saved on my phone that I use on dates. It asks things like 'what's your biggest regret?' and 'if you could save anyone in the world, who would it be?' I find that it really helps to keep the date from getting boring." Graham looks at her.

"You know, those sounds familiar." She blushes.

"I might've used those on you." Chelsea looks around.

"I have some cute and motivational quotes saved on my phone. Maybe I should use those next time I go on a date!" Marisol starts filling up her water bottle when she gets a text. She reads it when everyone quiets down.

 **"Islanders, the public has been voting on their favorite couples. The couple with the least amount of votes will be leaving tonight. Please make your way to the firepit. #hometime #goingogingone."** Everyone stands there silently, letting her words sink in. Marisol puts down her phone. "It's a dumping." Graham sputters and coughs out his drink, knocking over a bottle of bubbly.

"What?" Bobby looks nervously at Maizie.

"Like right now?" Marisol nods. The frothy liquid from the spilt bottle trickles down the counter. Graham sighs and crosses his arms, looking at Bobby and Maizie.

"Well, that's one way to end a date." Marisol looks around.

"I guess we should go to the firepit then." Everyone looks around one more time, sadly. They all quietly make their way to the firepit, everyone clinging to their partners hand. Bobby could feel Maizie's hand shaking. He grips it a little tighter and kisses it. She smiles up at him and sighs. Hannah dabs at her eyes.

"This brings it all back." Elijah strokes her hair, trying to comfort her. Lottie links arms with her and smiles.

"Don't worry. You guys have got this. I'm sure it won't be you." Hannah frowns worriedly.

"Again." Bobby feels his phone vibrate. He looks at Maizie, she looks at him worriedly. He sighs and pulls out and reads it.

 **"Bobby and Maizie, you have received the most votes. You will not be dumped from the Villa tonight."** Maizie sighs with relief as they sit down. Her relief quickly disappears though as she looks around at the others sadly. Noah and Hope both get a text.

 **"Hope and Noah, you will not be dumped from the Villa tonight."** They smile and hug each other tightly before sitting down. Rahim gets the next text.

 **"Jo and Ibrahim, you will not be dumped from the Island."** He rubs Jo's back, releasing the tension, as they sit down. Chelsea gets the next text.

 **"Henrik and Chelsea, you will not be dumped tonight."** Chelsea covers her mouth, trying to hide her smile as they sit down. Hannah gets the next one.

 **"Hannah and Elijah, you will not be going home tonight."** Elijah kisses her cheek as they sit. Gary gets the next text. 

**"Gary and Lottie, you will not be dumped from the Island tonight."** Lottie sighs with relief as Gary kisses her cheek and sits down. Everyone looks at Marisol and Graham, they're the only ones left standing. Graham's phone gets a text. He shuts his lips tightly and shakes his head, handing it to Marisol. She clears her throat and reads it.

 **"Marisol and Graham, you received the fewest votes. You must prepare to leave the Villa immediately."** Everyone stands there for a moment silently. No one moves or says anything. Maizie is the first to run up to Marisol and hug her.

"I'm going to miss you so damn much. I'm so sorry, babes." Marisol hugs her tightly, sniffling.

"I'm going to miss you too, hun." Maizie pulls away, tears streaming down her face. The others step forward to give them hugs. Maizie hugs Bobby tightly, soaking his shirt with her salty tears. He kisses the top of her head and holds her tightly. Ibrahim and Jo go with them inside to help them pack. Everyone else waits out front for them. A few moments later they come out dragging their suitcases behind them. They stop and look around. Marisol's eyes water with tears.

"This has been a real roller coaster of a journey for me. There were some ups, and honestly I thought it would stay up. But I'm not as good at reading people's emotions as I thought. All good things come to an end." She takes Graham's hand and leans on his shoulder. He sighs and looks at everyone.

"I've got to say thank you to you all for, like, making me feel welcome. I haven't been here as long as Marisol. And it's scary coming into a group that's already so tight knit. But you guys made it easy for me. Thanks to all of you for everything." Maizie steps forward and hugs them both, fresh tears pouring down her face.

"I'm going to miss you both so much. It won't be the same without you. I know you two will do great things out there. I wish you both the best of luck." They both hug her tightly and smile. Marisol sniffles.

"Thanks, Maizie. I'm going to miss you most of all. I know we didn't exactly have a great start, but I feel like we're actually friends now."

"Oh, we are. You better invite me to that duck group." Marisol smiles and nods as she wipes a tear away. Graham looks at her.

"I'm going to miss you too. You're such an incredible person. But I'm glad you two still have a chance in here." Everyone gives them one final goodbye hug before they turn and walk into the night. Maizie holds onto Bobby tightly. Eventually everyone goes inside to the kitchen to have some tea. For a few moments they don't say anything. Chelsea sighs and looks around.

"And then there was." She starts trying to silently count everyone, but she kept losing track. Noah smiles.

"Ten?" Chelsea nods.

"I think that's right. And in a few days only one couple will be the winners. Hope sniffs loudly.

"Let's all go inside to bed." After everyone is dressed, they all just sit on their bed in silence. Hope clears her throat. "That was rough." Lottie and Maizie nod. Maizie wipes her face again.

"I can't believe they're really gone. It feels so weird not having them here." Jo looks around.

"I didn't know them as well as all of you did, but I did really like them." Hannah smiled.

"I always liked how fierce Marisol was. I admired her courage and strength. It was her advice after all that caused me to make such a change." Everyone starts laying down. Lottie looks over at their empty bed.

"Goodnight Marisol and Graham. Wherever you are." She flops down and Gary cuddles her. Maizie cuddles into Bobby's chest. He kisses her temple.

"I'm sorry, lass." She looks at him confused.

"For what?"

"That yer so upset. I wish it didn't have to be this way. I know ye really liked them." She smiles.

"It sucks, but at least I have you. You make everything better." She kisses him sweetly. "Goodnight, babe. I love you." He smiles wrapping his arms around her.

"I love ye too, lass. Goodnight." They cuddled close together. He lays there holding her, letting his thoughts wander. **_This gets harder and harder. I can't believe it's almost over. At least I have her. Please don't let me lose her, she's my everything now._**


	38. Maizie: Day 27

Her eyes flutter open, the sun temporarily blinding her. She looks at Bobby, their arms still tangled around each other. She sighs happily. _**I hope we can go the distance. He's perfect. I can't wait to get out of here and do life with him by my side. Moving in together, buying a flat, having kids.**_ Just then she hears a crying sound. She sits straight up. Lottie sits up and looks around.

"Do I hear babies?" She's halfway out of the bed when Hope and Noah sit up in theirs. Noah rubs his eyes as Gary sits up in his bed, alert and looking around. He looks at Lottie.

"What's going on?" They hear the crying again. Maizie beams and turns to Bobby. She starts jumping on the bed.

"Babe! Wake up!" He smiles and sits up, rubbing his eyes.

"What's got ye so excited, lass?" She squeals.

"There's babies!!!" He smiles at her.

"Really??" He hears the crying and stares at her excitedly. She grabs his hand and drags them out of the room, following the noise to the living room. Everyone follows close behind. Noah smiles as he sees the cots with mechanical babies in them.

"Babies!" Rahim raises his eyebrows as he looks around.

"Steady on there, mate. They're not real babies, they're just dolls making a terrible noise." Noah smiles at Lottie.

"Yours is adorable Lottie." She smirks, cradling her doll.

"It's fierce is what it is." Rahim shakes his head.

"Really guys?" Chelsea squeals and runs over to their doll.

"Babe! Look at our precious princess!" Henrik smiles and kisses Chelsea's cheek.

"She's adorable. Look at her cute little feet!" Henrik tickles the bottom of one of it's feet. Chelsea beams.

"I'm calling her Bubbly! Hi Bubbly. Welcome to the family!" Lottie looks at Gary.

"What should we name ours?" He thinks for a moment.

"I got nothing." She smiles.

"How about Larry?" He kisses her cheek.

"I love it." Noah looks at Hope.

"I've always liked the name Brenden. What about you, Hope?" Hope looks around distractedly.

"Um, yeah, sure, whatever." Jo and Ibrahim look at their doll. Jo smiles as she rubs her nose against the dolls.

"What should we name ours, babe?" Rahim scrunches his face, thinking.

"I don't know. But it should be something we both love." Hannah and Elijah picks up their doll and shout at the same time.

"Romeo!"

"Dale!" Hannah frowns at Elijah.

"Romeo." He shakes his head.

"Dale." She squints her eyes as she looks at him.

"Rale?" 

"Domeo?" She sighs.

"This is going to be tough." Maizie smiles and walks over to the cot with their names on it. She carefully picks it up and cradles it.

"Hi there, baby girl. I'm your new mum for the day." She looks up and sees Bobby smiling at her. "What?" He just looks at her, still smiling.

"What should we name her?" Maizie thinks a moment.

"What about Sophia?" He thinks a moment.

"Sophia McKenzie. I like it." He kisses Maizie's cheek and looks over her shoulder at the doll. "She does look pretty cute. I think she got yer nose." Maizie laughs and nudges him.

"I'm glad you're taking this so seriously." 

"Uh, duh. This is a great time to see how we'll be as parents when we have kids." Maizie bites her lip as she smiles at him. _**I can't believe he thinks about things like that. He really wants a future with me?**_ The crying gets louder, Hope sighs and rolls her eyes.

"Could someone please make that noise stop?" Noah looks at her a little disappointed by her lack of enthusiasm. 

"It's not noise."

"Could've fooled me. How do we get it to stop?" Gary looks around.

"Maybe we should figure out what they need. What's the key ingredients to raising a kid?" Bobby smiled at him.

"A heaped spoonful of love. A dash of nurturing and care. And dad jokes." Noah picks up Brenden and gently rocks him.

"Shhh. It's okay little one, I've got you." He stops crying. Lottie puts her hand on her heart.

"Aww. Noah you're a natural!" He blushes at the compliment.

"Nah, it's just practice. I helped raise my little sister." Hope frowns.

"Great. Can you do it with all the others? My heads killing me." Gary raises his eyebrows at Lottie and Larry. 

"Uh, Lottie. What is that?" He points to the big black bow on the dolls head. It had a matching black outfit that read 'witch please.' She rolls her eyes.

"It's called fashion, babe. You could learn a thing or two from it." Rahim laughs.

"She's got you there, mate. Where did you get that anyway, Lottie?" She points to a pile of clothes on the sofa. Everyone goes to the pile of clothes and starts choosing an outfit. Maizie picks a frilly pink dress with a white bow on the waist. It had matching pink headband and white bow and little pink shoes. Chelsea's had a pink onesie that read 'princess' and had a matching pink bow. Hannah's had on little baby jeans with a long sleeve green shirt and little white shoes. Jo's had a blue onesie on that had a little bike on it that read 'I wheelie love you'. Noah's had on a white shirt that read 'mummy's boy' and a smiley face under it. Lottie nods approvingly.

"Now that they're dressed, we should all go get ready too." Rahim takes the doll from Jo gently.

"I'll look after Sriracha while you go get ready, babe." Hannah looked at them confused.

"Is Sriracha what you two named yours?" Jo looked a little embarrassed.

"It's what we both love..." Hannah smiles at her reassuringly.

"Then it's perfect." Jo smiles and kisses Rahim on his cheek and heads back to the dressing room. Bobby looked at Maizie.

"Do ye want me to take her or do ye want to?" She thinks a minute.

"I'll take her with me. You go get dressed, babe." He smiles and kisses her gently.

"I love ye. I'll see ye both soon." He boops Sophia before running to get dressed. Maizie looks at the doll and sighs happily. She goes upstairs and gently lays the doll on her bed as she grabs her clothes. Her and Lottie take turns holding Sophia and Larry so they could get dressed. Maizie cradles Sophia in one arm as she starts applying makeup. Chelsea walks in with her hair wet from a shower. She looks at Maizie and smiles.

"That's all kinds of adorable right there. Maybe a glimpse of the future? I think Bobby would make a great dad." The girls are all quiet as they get ready. Lottie looks around.

"Why is everyone so quiet? We're all usually much more chatty?" Jo shrugs.

"I think some of us are just thinking." Lottie nods.

"Okay. Tell us what you're thinking." Jo sighs.

"Did you see how quickly Ibrahim took on the role of being a dad? I even heard him tell Sriracha how much he was looking forward to spending time with him." Lottie smiles.

"Yeah, it was sickeningly sweet." Jo shrugs looking down.

"I'd have said weird." Lottie shrugs as she starts applying mascara.

"Still adorable. I didn't think Rahim would have it in him to be honest. He's so hard to read at times." Jo smiles.

"Yeah. It's kind of comforting at times, I guess? Takes the pressure off me anyway." Hope sighs, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Noah seemed like a pro dad as well. I didn't realize he helped raise them." Lottie looks at her sympathetically.

"Anybody that good with kids will want some of their own at some stage." Hope freezes at Lottie's words, the brush to her mascara sticking to her eyelashes. Jo looked at her concerned.

"You okay, hun?" Hope shakes her head, clearing her thoughts. She looks at the others.

"What? Oh, yeah. I just hadn't thought about that is all." Lottie puts her hands on Hope's, giving it a gentle squeeze. She gives her a reassuring smile. Hannah brushes her hair as she looks around.

"Not all the guys seemed super keen on the whole thing, though. But you know who I think is going to do a great job today? Bobby. He really strikes me as someone who'd be good with kids." Maizie smiles and bites her lip, letting herself imagine them having kids one day. She could see him chasing them around the yard, playing games, telling them jokes, teaching them magic tricks. She sighs happily.

"He'll be great at it. He already has the dad jokes down. He'll be an amazing dad one day." Hannah glances at Chelsea and looks around.

"Does Henrik have your doll, Chels?" 

"No, I do!" They all look around, Bubbly is no where in sight. After a moment Chelsea's eyes widen. "Oh no!" She runs back into the bathroom. Maizie smiles and rolls her eyes. She stands up and walks outside to meet Bobby, Sophia safely in her arms. Bobby comes up and kisses them both. 

"There's my girls. Wanna go fer a stroll around the Villa?" They walk slowly talking about what their actual kids would be like, what they'd want them to look like, who's personality they'd take after, possible names, how many kids they'd want. They end their stroll in the kitchen. Rahim is bouncing Sriracha on his knee, Lottie feeds Larry a fake bottle. Rahim stops and looks at Sriracha's nappy. Gary looked at him confused.

"Mate, what're you doing?" 

"Checking to see if he needs his nappy changed. Do you think they even pee?...do you think they poo? Mate, I'm not up for cleaning doll poo." Bobby laughs.

"They probably don't poo, but probably pee." Just then Sophia starts crying. Maizie rocks her gently trying to soothe her. "Do ye think she's hungry?" Maizie thinks for a moment.

"I mean, that'd make sense. We haven't fed her yet today. Do you want to feed her?" He beams at her and picks up the bottle.

"I'd love to." He tries to flip the bottle to catch it, but he drops it instead. "Oops." Maizie laughs.

"Look at your Da, Sophia. He's being a goofball." She looks up and sees Bobby watching her. She hands him Sophia and he sits down on the counter and feeds her. After a moment she calms down. After a few more minutes he stops and burps her. Maizie looks at Lottie and Gary. They're both watching Bobby smiling. _**If I didn't already love him, this would seal the deal. He looks so sweet with her. Imagine what he'd be like with a real one. I definitely want kids with him.**_ Bobby looks up and sees them all looking at him.

"What? Am I doing it wrong?" Maizie shakes her head.

"No. Just thinking."

"About?" Gary motions at him holding Sophia.

"That this looks really sweet. I never pictured you to be so good at taking care of kids." Bobby blushes.

"Neither did I. But to be fair, this one is fake. I imagine a real one would be much harder." After Sophia burps Bobby cradles her in his arms as they walk outside. They sit with Chelsea on the bean bags, she has Bubbly in her lap. Hope is sitting next to her staring blankly across the lawn. Chelsea smiles at them as they sit down.

"Hey! Look how cute your little family is! This baby thing is well easy. Bubbly hasn't made a sound all day, I must be a natural." Maizie smiles at her.

"I have a feeling a real one would be harder." Chelsea looks at Hope.

"How're you finding things, Hope?" Hope looks at her blankly.

"What?"

"I said how are you finding the baby challenge?"

"Yeah, totes." She looks across the lawn again. Chelsea sighs and snaps her fingers.

"Hope!" Hope snaps out of her trance. 

"Huh? I'm sorry, hun. It's just Noah. He's such a natural." She debates about saying something else, but decides not to. She looks back across the lawn. Bobby sighs.

"And we've lost her again." Maizie shrugs and leans back in the bean bag, Chelsea does the same. 

"It's so hot outside today. It's hotter than any other day here, I feel like I'm going to burn into a crisp!" Jo wanders over with Sriracha in a baby carrier.

"Hey gals! And Bobby." Bobby smiles.

"Sup." She plops down on a bean bag and looks at Hope.

"How are you doing, babe?" Hope looks at her.

"Oh! Hey! I'm alright." Her face falls as she looks back at Noah playing with Brenden. "It's just when I see how good Noah is with Brandon-" Chelsea corrects her.

"Brenden."

"That's what I said. Brandon."

"No, babes. Brenden...with an e." Hope shakes her head.

"Whatever. When I see how good he is with him, it makes me realize I'm not into having kids. I've got my whole career ahead of me. I want to have my own toy empire one day. Toys were a massive part of my childhood and it was hard to give them up. It's weird that everyone reaches a point where playing with toys is no longer acceptable. And everyone always says that I can have both, but I can't. No one can be truly successful in their career and have happy kids that still feel loved enough. My career takes up a lot of time and obviously my future husband could stay home with them but I still wouldn't get much time with them. And that's just not fair to them." Jo nods.

"I totally know what you mean by children impacting your career. I'm not against the ideas of kids." 

"Well, isn't that going to be hard with you being an athlete?"

"I mean, obviously I'm not going to start a family right away. I'm just starting to make my way into the BMX world. But everyone always thinks that since I have a high-intensity job that I can't have kids. Or that if I have kids I have to give up my career. And I hate that. You wouldn't expect a man to give up his job. Besides, there's loads of athletes who are in the top of their field and don't compromise on having a family. There's Serena Williams or Kristin Armstrong for example." Chelsea looks at her confused.

"I've got no idea about sport. Who's Kristin Armstrong?"

"She's a cyclist. She got an Olympic gold in 2008, had a baby in 2010, and another Olympic gold in 2012. I'm just saying it doesn't have to be one or the other." Hope nods.

"That's a good perspective. It doesn't really help me with my problem though. Maizie, the other day you said you wanted to have kids, what do you think?" Maizie thinks a moment.

"Well, even though the whole mum thing is what I want, it doesn't mean it's for everyone. If you want to focus on your career and not have kids then do it. If you want kids and a career, go for it. You get to decide what kind of life you build. I think the stigma that a woman has to get married and have kids and focus on her family more than anything else is bullshit. We should be able to do what we want and not have to worry about social acceptance. So I want you to do what makes you happy and if that means you focus on your career, then that's what you should do." Hope smiles.

"That's exactly what I think. Anyway, I need some time to think about all this. It's really doing my head in." She gets up and walks towards the Villa. Chelsea shrugs.

"I want at least five kids." Bobby raises his eyebrows at her.

"Ye know ye can't drink when yer pregnant right? That's nine months of no gin. Altogether that's forty-five months of no drinking." Chelsea stares at him for a moment.

"Maybe not five...how many do you want?" He blushes and glances at Maizie. He clears his throat.

"I was thinking two, maybe three? I haven't thought about it too much." Maizie smiles.

"Definitely two, we'll talk about three when the other two are older." He smiles and takes her hand. Chelsea stretches and stands.

"Well, I need to go fill my water bottle." She walks off to the kitchen. Bobby and Maizie walk over to the pool where Hannah is sitting, holding Brenden. Before they could ask where Noah was, he pops up out of the water. Maizie screams and Brenden starts crying.

"Jesus Noah! What the hell are you doing??" Bobby and Noah laugh. Noah wipes the water out of his face.

"Sorry, Maizie. I was playing extreme peek-a-boo with Brenden." He takes Brenden and starts rocking him. "But he obviously doesn't like it." Bobby's eyes go wide as he holds Sophia.

"So, they definitely pee. I now have doll pee all over my arm." Maizie laughs. "So, uh, here ye go. Ye can take this one." She smiles as she takes Sophia.

"Wait, I don't have any clean nappy's." Noah smiles and points towards a bag by the sun loungers.

"You can use mine. They were all in the living room with the babies." Maizie smiles and grabs a clean nappy, wipe and baby powder. "Do you need help?" Maizie shakes her head.

"No, I've changed quite a few at work. I help with babies a lot when families take my classes and such. And I volunteer at the daycare sometimes." She changes the nappy with ease. She looks up and sees Bobby smiling at her. "What?"

"Our kids are really lucky to have ye as their mum." She blushes. Hannah stands up.

"I'm going to go find Elijah. See what him and Romeo are up to." Bobby looks at her.

"So ye decided on a name then?"

"I did. He still thinks it's Dale." She walks off in search of her boys. Bobby grabs their water bottles.

"I'm going to go fill these up. Be right back, lass." He kisses her cheek and runs off to the kitchen. Noah sits next to Maizie, Brenden in his lap.

"Have you seen Hope? I haven't seen her all day. Is she doing okay?" Maizie sighs.

"She feels really overwhelmed. She knows you want loads of kids and she really doesn't want kids. This is putting a lot of pressure on her right now and she's worried about where you two are going." He sighs.

"I knew this was going to happen. I wish she would just talk to me though. This is something that we can figure out later. We're still in a fairly new relationship. This is a lot of pressure for us." Just then Hope calls out to him as she approaches. 

"Noah! I'm sorry for being MIA today. It's just I see how good you are with Brenden and it makes me feel bad because I know you really want kids and I don't. I just feel like this isn't fair to you. I know people keep telling me to do what makes me happy, but I can't really have it both ways, can I?" He stands up.

"One minute." He runs inside with Brenden and comes back out without him. Hope looked at him confused. "Babe, this isn't a really baby. He's just a toy. If this is stressing you out we just won't do it. Who cares about the challenge. It's just for fun. We don't have to do this right now. We can wait on this conversation until we're more serious. Right now let's just enjoy being with each other." Hope smiles and hugs him. Elijah gets a text, he reads it after everyone gathers around. 

**"Boys, you get to go to the beach! Please hand your babies to your partner and get ready to go out front to the jeeps waiting."** Bobby looks at Maizie worriedly.

"I'm really sorry, lass." She smiles and kisses him.

"It's fine, babe. It's not exactly in your control is it? Besides, me and Sophia will be fine. You go have fun with your boys." Bobby smiles and kisses her again.

"How did I get so lucky to find ye?" He kisses her one more time. "I'll see ye both soon, alright? Have fun." He kisses Sophia on the cheek and runs off with the other boys. Jo, Hannah and Chelsea have a race while Lottie, Hope and Maizie sit and watch. Afterwards they all sit on the bean bags. Brenden starts crying and Hope holds him out in front of her.

"What do I do!? Help! How do I make it stop?!" Maizie laughs.

"First touch his nappy. Is it wet?" Hope shakes her head. "Okay, try feeding him." Hope grabs the bottle and holds him the way Maizie directs her to. He doesn't stop. 

"It's not working. See I can't be a mum, I'm terrible at it!" Maizie puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Hun, relax. Hold him closer, really snuggle up to him. Now rock him gently back and forth. Show affection like you would a puppy." Hope cuddles him and rocks him, he stops crying. Hope smiles. 

"I did it!" Maizie smiles.

"I knew you could, babes. Just relax. Every parent feels like a failure at first, after time they get the hang of it. You're doing great. I think he just needed a nap." A while later Maizie is laid back in the bean bags. She wakes up and sees Bobby kneeled next to her. She puts a hand on Sophia to keep her from slipping and sits up. She rubs her eyes and looks around. The other girls are all asleep too, their babies resting on their tummies. "How was the beach?" Bobby smiles.

"It was fun. I see ye girls had fun. We came back to find ye all asleep." She blushes.

"It was exhausting. At one point all the babies were crying...except Bubbly. But we were all switching babies around trying to get them to stop. Eventually, they all went to sleep, I guess we did too." She looks at Hope snuggling Brenden close, still asleep. "She seemed to do really good though. I'm proud of her." Bobby takes Sophia as the boys wake up the rest of the girls. Hannah gets a text for the girls to go to the beach. Maizie looked worriedly at Bobby. He smiles and kisses her cheek.

"I've got this, lass. Ye go have fun. We'll see ye soon." She smiles and kisses him.

"I love you." She runs off with the other girls into the Villa. She looks back one more time at Bobby. She took in the picture of him rocking Sophia as he talks to Noah. He wasn't paying attention to Maizie. _**He's going to be a great dad one day.**_ She turns and goes inside. She sighs happily, thinking about their future.


	39. Bobby: Day 27

Bobby sits down at the bean bags with the boys. Noah sighs.

"So, lads. How are we feeling about our couples today? How's this whole baby thing working for everyone?" Elijah shrugs.

"I don't know. I really like Hannah but we can't even pick a name. I feel like that might be a sign." Noah's brows furrow together.

"A sign for...?"

"A sign that maybe we aren't that great together. She's gorgeous and so smart. Every time she talks it's like poetry, but aside from that I'm worried we aren't very compatible." Rahim nods slowly.

"I can see how you'd think that. For me, I don't know. Jo isn't sure if she wants kids or not. I know I do, and I adore her, but if she doesn't and I do then how are we going to make this work?" Noah sighs.

"Mate, she still might want them. You still have a chance. I, however, I'm doomed. I care so much about Hope. I think we have something really special. But we don't want the same things. How long can we keep this going if neither of us want the same thing?" Gary looks at him.

"Bruv, what're you saying? This is Hope you're talking about. You're crazy about her. Do you remember what it was like when the girls went to Casa Amor? And that video we got? I mean all those stupid lads drooling all over them." Elijah put his hands up.

"Hey! Uh, I was one of those guys." Gary blushes.

"Sorry, mate. Not you. The other ones." Elijah rolls his eyes. "Anyway, why are you even worrying about this now? This is still so early in your relationship." Noah shakes his head.

"That's easy for you to say. Lottie has been a phenomenal mum today. She wants what you want. You both have been amazing parents today. You two could easily have a great future together." Bobby looks at Noah.

"Hey, let's not try and make him feel bad about that. Don't take it out on him." Rahim looks at Bobby.

"Mate, you too. Maizie and you have already had the kids talk. You both want the same thing except for sure with each other. You don't have to deal with this uncertainty. You're all set. And you both have been great today. Okay, well she has."

"Okay, one, I got really lucky to have found someone I actually want to be with. I didn't want any of this, with anyone. But she's the only reason I changed my mind. And I only want it with her, no one else. So if something happens with us, I'm not doing this with anyone else. And two, I'm a great Da. I make Sophia laugh." Gary looked at him.

"You threw her in the air and didn't catch her."

"She didn't hit the ground."

"Because you fell and she landed on your back."

"Well, this one is a doll. I won't throw a real one."

"Right. What about when you tripped walking with her?"

"That one is just between us lads. We're not telling Maizie that part, she is very attached to Sophia. Have you seen her today?" Elijah smiles.

"She's completely in her element here. She has been so affectionate and caring and motherly to Sophia. She's going to be an amazing mum." Noah smiles at Bobby.

"She really is. Her and Lottie are definitely going to be tied for this challenge. They're both amazing. Never saw Lottie as a mum though." Gary shrugs.

"She's got a sweet side. She doesn't show people often, but she does. There's much more to her besides her goth thing." Rahim smiles.

"We can see that." Bobby shrugs.

"I knew Lottie had it in her." He stands up and stretches. "Well, Sophia and I are off to get some snacks." He walks off towards the kitchen. Gary and Larry catch up to them. Bobby munches on some strawberries when he looks at Gary. "Could ye see yerself really giving it a shot with Lottie?" Gary thinks a moment.

"Yeah, I think I could. She's a bit dramatic, but I really like her. And she has gotten better since we first came here."

"Could ye see yerself settling down with her?" Gary shrugs.

"Maybe one day. I think it's still too soon for us to talk about that though." Sophia starts to get fussy, making Larry cry. They take turns holding the babies as they play peekaboo. The babies giggle making Bobby smile.

"It's so creepy but so cute at the same time. Sophia, where's Dada?" He covers his face. "Peekaboo!" Gary smiles at him. He pulls out the eggs. "Alright, the real question. Sophia, how many eggs do ye think I can fit in my mouth?" Gary looks at him.

"Mate, really?" Bobby holds up a finger and puts one egg in his mouth. He wiggles his eyebrows and puts another egg in his mouth. "Bobs, you're not going to be able to fit anymore in your mouth." Bobby attempts to fit a third egg, but it breaks open making the raw egg run everywhere. Bobby spits them into the sink, gagging. Gary doubles over in laughter. "That's fucking hilarious." Bobby rinses his mouth out with water, smiling. 

"Let's go see what the others are doing." They find Noah laying with Brenden on the daybeds. Rahim is tossing Sriracha in the air and catching him. Henrik and Elijah are hanging out by the pool, their feet dangling in the water. They sit down on the sun loungers. Henrik turns and looks at them.

"What's going on, boys?" Gary sighs.

"Not a whole lot, to be honest. Babies are kind of boring." Henrik stands up. 

"How about we do some baby yoga? It'll be a great bonding experience." The boys shrug and follow him to the middle of the lawn. The others all join in. Henrik stands in front holding Bubbly. "We'll start with an easy one. I think it's called the tree. But I call it not falling on your ass. Balance on one foot and put your foot on your other leg like this. Hold your babies in front of you like this." The boys mimic him, Bobby and Gary wobbling. "Now we'll do the goddess of light. By the way, none of these names are right. You basically stand with your feet wide apart and bend your knees." The boys followed his lead. After a few seconds Henrik stands up straight. "Now we'll do the flying superman. Stand with your feet a little bit apart and hold your baby in front of you. Exhale and bend your knees. As you inhale stand straight and move your weight to your left foot. Repeat this on your right foot. We'll do this one a few times because it's fun." When they swung the babies they all started crying, except Brenden and Bubbly. Bobby got over excited with swinging Sophia and made her leg pop off.

"Oh shit!" He scrambles to pick it up and get it back on, the others laughing as he struggles. Noah clears his throat trying to stop laughing. "Maybe we should do some simpler poses." Henrik smiles.

"Right. Well let's do the lion king. Basically, put one foot out like you would do a lunge, but stay in place and hold your baby up like the lion king." They boys follow his lead. Bobby belts out the lion king theme song, making the others laugh. "Now the dog one where you put your bum in the air." They all get into position. "And exhale. Now impossible tiger pose number five." Elijah looks up confused.

"Impossible what?" 

"I don't know. Just like stick your hands up in the air." The boys chuckle doing what he says. They hear someone shout across the lawn.

"Are you guys doing yoga?" They look up and see the girls walking towards them, Hope leading them. Maizie smiles as she takes Sophia and kisses Bobby.

"How'd everything go?" 

"Uh, good. Played some peekaboo."

"Didn't Brenden cry when Noah played peekaboo?"

"That was extreme peekaboo. This was the classic. Then I tried to see how many eggs I can fit in my mouth. Turns out it's two, which was disappointing. And then we did yoga. So yeah, that's everything." Gary walks over and pats his shoulder.

"Are you sure that's everything, mate?" Bobby sighs.

"During yoga I might've gotten a little overly excited and one of Sophia's legs popped off. But I got it on quickly! The lads were laughing too hard to help me." Gary smiles and looks at Maizie.

"To be fair, it was really funny." Maizie laughs.

"At least you had fun."

"Yer not mad?"

"Babe, it's just a doll. You didn't do it on purpose did you? Then it's fine." He sighs with relief.

"Yer amazing." He kisses her. After a while they're all hanging out on the bean bags. They start hearing a weird sound. Rahim looks around.

"What is that noise?" Maizie starts having a coughing fit. Bobby leans over and pats her back.

"Are ye okay, lass?" She nods as the coughing dies down.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a tickle in my throat." The noise starts up again. Maizie coughs harder and louder this time. 

"Ye sound like yer getting a cold or something. Here let me get ye some water." He runs and fills her water bottle. "Here drink this. I'll take Sophia so ye can relax." Maizie looks at him affectionately.

"You're so sweet. I'm fine really." He catches her glaring at Jo. _**What the hell is going on?**_ Jo gets up and stretches. 

"I'm going to go put Sriracha down for a nap." She runs off inside and Lottie and Gary head to the daybeds. Bobby helps Maizie up.

"Go lay down, lass. I'll take Sophia fer a stroll so ye can rest." He kisses her cheek. Noah, Hope and Brenden walk with him around the Villa. On their way back Hannah gets a text. Lottie sits up abruptly.

"Larry, don't put that fork in there!" She looks around. "Oh. Sorry. What's going on?" Maizie giggles.

"Hannah got a text, babes." Hannah reads the text and sighs.

"It's time to put the babies back. The winner will be announced tonight." Everyone gathers around the cots in the living room. Lottie sighs fighting back tears.

"Well, this is goodbye, Larry. I'll miss you." Gary rubs Larry's cheek softly.

"Bye little one. It's been fun having you around." They lay Larry down and Lottie leans into Gary, he hugs her comfortingly. Maizie looks down at Sophia.

"Bye baby girl. Mummy is going to miss you so much. Thank you for such a fun day." She kisses her cheek and hands her to Bobby.

"I'll miss ye, princess. I had so much fun today. Sorry about yer leg." He leans down and whispers to the doll. "Thanks fer showing me how good of a mum yer mummy is going to be." He kisses her cheek and lays her down. Maizie wipes away a tear. One by one everyone says goodbye and heads upstairs to get ready. In the boys dressing room the boys are all quiet. "Why's everyone so quiet?" Noah shrugs.

"Today just has us thinking about the future. What if I'm just wasting my time? Hope says she doesn't want kids, but I do. Today showed me we really want different things." Bobby sighs.

"Do ye want to be with her right now? Yes or no?"

"Well, yeah."

"Then that's enough fer right now. Ye don't have to get married and have kids right now. And ye saw how great she did today. Maybe she's never had the chance to actually consider it. She's lived a fast paced life most of her adult life. Maybe one day she'll change her mind. Or maybe one day ye could adopt an older kid that doesn't require as much care like a bairn would. Either way, right now isn't the time to put so much stress on yer relationship." Noah thinks a moment. "This is the beginning fer all of us. This challenge was supposed to make us question our relationships. This is Love Island. It's up to us to decide what we do with them. Don't worry too much about the future. Maizie says don't look behind ye er ye'll miss what's in front of ye. But that also applies to the future. Don't look too far ahead er ye'll miss what's in front of ye. So let's spend our time here, enjoying being in our couples and spending time together. We only have a couple days left." Elijah smiles.

"You're absolutely right, Bobby. Let's go out there and have fun with our girls. Let's do this, lads." The boys kept the positive energy flowing as they finish getting ready. Bobby watches Maizie come out onto the lawn and bites his lip. She's wearing a black form fitting halter jumpsuit with a plunging neckline. She walks up to him smiling. He kisses her softly.

"Look at ye, lass. Yer looking spicy." She blushes and swats his arm.

"Down boy. We've got time." They all make their way to the firepit and wait for the results from the baby challenge. Maizie points to Lottie. "I think it'll be Lottie. She was amazing today." Lottie tries to hide her smile.

"I think you were good too, Maiz." Chelsea looks at everyone questioningly.

"What about me? Bubbly didn't make a sound all day!" Rahim smiles.

"We know it's not Jo. She fried Sriracha's insides." Jo blushes, he pokes her playfully in the ribs making her laugh.

"Lesson one: don't leave your babies in the sun." Everyone laughs. Noah looks at them.

"Is that what that weird sound was?" Jo nods smiling.

"Yeah. By the way, Maizie, thanks for trying to cover it up for me. You're the best, babes." Maizie goes and hugs her.

"Any time, hun. I'd do anything for my girls. But next time I'll use a different approach so Bobby doesn't get concerned again." Bobby looked at her confused, thinking back to the day.

"Oh! Is that why ye kept coughing? Ye were trying to cover up Sriracha's demonic cries?" Maizie laughs and nods. He hugs her. "Punk! Ye had me worried!" 

"I'm sorry, babe. I didn't mean to worry you! I was just trying to help Jo out." Henrik sighs and looks around.

"This is nice. Being at the firepit and not worrying about getting picked by someone. I'm glad it's just results of the baby challenge." Jo looks around at the others.

"Unless it's a dumping afterwards." Hope glares at Jo.

"Will you stop jinxing us!" Noah gets a text. He takes a deep breath before reading.

"Okay. The Islanders who were the yummiest mummy and daddy cool are Maizie and Bobby!" Maizie squeals and hugs Bobby.

"I knew we could do it, lass. Although, it was mainly yer doing." She beams up at him.

"Only cause I had you there. What's our prize, Noah?"

"A night in the Hideaway!" Maizie looks at Bobby and bites her lip.

"Now we can get some practice for the future in." Bobby blushes and clears his throat.

"Technically, we practice all the time." He leans into her ear and whispers. "But this time, we don't have to be quiet." Noah clears his throat.

"Sorry to interrupt your sexy talk, but there's more. Chelsea, when you were in the shower this morning, where was Bubbly?"

"In the shower with me, duh! I wasn't going to let her out of my sight." 

"Yeah, it says here you broke the doll. Like...straight away. You technically came last." Chelsea pouts, Henrik points at Noah.

"That makes sense." He looks at Chelsea. "Remember when you went to the loo and gave Bubbly to me?" Chelsea nods. "Well, I dropped it. And when she didn't cry, I thought I got away with it." Chelsea fans her eyes, trying not to cry.

"I can't believe I broke Bubbly!" Lottie puts an arm around her.

"For what it's worth, you were still a great mum." She gives her an encouraging hug. Noah gets another text. "Uh oh." He reads it aloud.

 **"Maizie and Bobby, congratulations on being the best parents in the Villa! As an extra reward, you will be immune from tonight's dumping."** Hope scowls at Jo.

"Damn it, Jo!" The others chuckle at them. Noah puts an arm around Hope.

"Babe, I don't think it's Jo's fault. I think this was going to happen anyway." Noah gets another text. 

**"Islanders, the public has been voting. The couples with the fewest votes will be in danger of being dumped from the Villa. The couples with the fewest votes are Jo and Ibrahim and Chelsea and Henrik. In your couples, please text who you think should be eliminated tonight. #sorrynotsorry #byunpopulardemand."** Everyone looks around in silence for a minute. Chelsea starts to cry, Henrik hugs her tightly. Jo and Ibrahim hug each other. Maizie's eyes water.

"I can't believe we have to do this. I don't want anyone to go home. This isn't fair!" Bobby hugs her and kisses the top of her head. After a minute she pulls away sniffling. "I guess we should do this then." Her and Bobby walk over next to the pool and sit down. She takes off her heels and puts her feet in the water and takes a deep breath. She sees him looking at her. "The cold water snaps me out of my mind. It clears my head. And the feeling of the pressure of the water helps calm my nerves." He takes her hand and kisses it.

"I'm sorry, lass. I know how hard this is fer ye. Do ye know who ye want to send home?" She shakes her head. "Alright, let's look at this logically. Looking at both couples which do ye think deserves to be here more?" She thinks a moment.

"Chelsea and Henrik. I mean they're still new in their couple. They deserve a little more time in it to see if it's right for them. Jo and Rahim both found what they were looking for. They're both happy to have just found each other." Bobby nods. 

"Is there any other reason?"

"Don't tell anyone this because it sounds shady. And I don't mean it as bad as it sounds I swear. But, looking from the publics point of view, they're the more 'boring' couple. Meaning, since they're already in a actual relationship together they're the least likely to have anything else exciting happen to them. Chelsea and Henrik are still in a place that it's still so new to them and there's a lot of room for drama to happen." Bobby nods.

"That's a fair point. It sounds like we've made a decision. I think yer right, we should keep Chelsea and Henrik. And honestly, I can't imagine doing this without Chelsea. We'll need her positivity." They both sigh as he texts their vote in. Everyone heads back over to the firepit and stands there silently waiting on the answer. Noah gets a text. Everyone takes a deep breath, Chelsea closes her eyes, silent tears streaking down her face.

"The couple going home tonight is...Jo and Ibrahim." Chelsea and Henrik let out a breath. Everyone turns to Jo and Ibrahim. Maizie runs over to them and hugs them both tightly, crying.

"I'm so sorry you two. I wish we could all just stay here. I love you both so much." They hug her back. Jo wipes her tears away.

"Don't be sorry, hun. It was a tough decision. We still love you." Rahim nods and smiles.

"Exactly, we'll be alright. Don't worry about us." Ibrahim gets the text to go pack their bags. They slowly make their way inside. Lottie and Gary go with them to help them pack. A little while later they meet the others at the front, dragging their suitcases behind them. Rahim looks around at the others and sighs.

"When I woke up this morning I didn't think I'd be going home. I thought we might have a chance at winning this. I remember how sure I was going home at every dumping, but Jo changed that for me." They hear a sob and look over to see Gary wiping his eyes.

"You were such a solid bloke to have around." Rahim smiles and hugs Gary. 

"You'll be out of here soon enough. And then we can grab a beer together. That goes for everyone by they way, there's no getting out of this one." Ibrahim sighs and puts an arm around Jo, she smiles.

"I'm actually okay with this. I get to see what this guy is like outside of the Villa." Everyone embraces them one more time before they turn and walk away. Everyone waits until they're out of sight before heading back inside. Bobby gets dressed and brushes his teeth before waiting for Maizie in the bedroom. After a few minutes her and Chelsea emerge. She hugs Chelsea, who's still crying. She walks over to him as he checks her out. She's wearing a dark blue robe, showing some of her cleavage but the rest is hiding her body. He bites his lip as she walks up to him.

"I'm the luckiest lad here." She bites her lip as she takes his hand and leads him away to the Hideaway. She jumps onto the bed and sprawls out. He laughs as he sits down next to her. "Ye were incredible today. Ye think we can handle kids after today?"

"It was tough, don't get me wrong. But I only want it if I have you by my side." He kisses her softly.

"Ye wanna see something?" He pulls out his phone and shows her some pictures from today. There's one of all the girls sleeping on the bean bags, one of Lottie and Maizie smiling holding each others babies, one of Maizie feeding Sophia, one of Maizie holding Sophia on the sun loungers smiling down at her. "And my favorite one." He shows her a picture of her holding Sophia in one arm while doing her makeup with her other hand.

"How'd you get this one?"

"Chelsea took it this morning and sent it to me. As soon as I got it I showed the lads." She blushes. 

"I got some of you too." She showed him pictures of feeding Sophia, one of him playing peekaboo with her, him holding her up over his head, him holding Sophia while talking to Noah, one of him laying on the daybeds with Sophia on his chest.

"When did that one happen?"

"You fell asleep on the daybeds. It was cute." She shows him the last picture of him and the other boys doing yoga with the babies. He sighs and smiles.

"One day hopefully that'll be us fer real."

"What all of us living together and doing yoga?"

"Ye know, I wouldn't be mad at that. It'd be kind of cool fer all of us to get one big flat together." She smiles.

"As much fun as that does sound, I'd also like it if we could have some more privacy. So we can do things like this." She stands up and unties her robe, letting it fall to the ground. She wore black lace panties and nothing else. His jaw drops. It takes a second for him to recover and grab her by the waist, pulling her to him. He kisses her hard and gets on top of her. He grinds against her, making her moan. He pulls back and pulls her panties off, kissing down her thighs until he gets to the middle of her legs. He kisses her soft skin before running his tongue along the spot between her legs. He took his time pleasing her, stopping every time she got too close. "Please, Bobby. I need to come." He hits just the right spot with the right pressure. It doesn't take long for her to climax, her juices spreading across his tongue. She pulls him up quickly and kisses him. He puts a hand behind her neck, deepening the kiss. She lays them down, her on top of him. She pulls away and pulls his pants off and strokes him. She swirls her tongue around the tip, making him bite his lip. He sits up, pulling her to him and kisses her. She climbs on top of him and kisses along his jaw down to his neck. She bites his neck as she sits on him, bringing their bodies together. Her movements are slow at first. She pulls back and looks into his eyes. For a moment they just look into each others eyes as she moves on him. He gently touches her cheek, stroking one of her dimples. 

"I love ye, Maizie." 

"I love you too." She kisses him passionately, getting lost in his touch. He leans back, her laying on top of him. He grabs her hips and thrust, making him go deeper inside of her. "Fuck, Bobby." It didn't take long for her to climax again. "Damn, I love you. You're so good at this." He smiles and turns them over so he's on top. He looks into her eyes. 

"This is only just the beginning, lass. There's a lot more that we haven't done. Only cause we share a room with a bunch of our friends." She smiles at him, biting her lip. "Yer dimples kill me." He kisses her again, as he starts thrusting. One of her hands is in his hair as they kiss, the other hooked under his arm, her nails digging into his back. He tried to control his lust, dragging this time with her out as long as he can. She wraps her legs around his waist and looks into his eyes. His heart pounded in his chest. 

"Bobby." He kisses her neck and nibbles on her ear.

"Hmm."

"Fuck me." He looks into her eyes, lust shining in them. He glimpses at her tattoo and smiles.

"Anything ye want." He lets his passion take over. He kisses her and rans a hand down between them and starts rubbing her sweet spot as he thrusts into her. Her moans got louder. He pulls back. "Turn over." She smiles and gets on her hands and knees. He holds on to her hips tight as his thrust become more urgent. She holds onto the headboard and pushes herself back into him. She looks over her shoulder at him and smiles. He slowly reaches one hand in front of her, stimulating her as he moves faster. 

"Fuck yes." Her cries get louder. "Fuck, I'm going to come." She reaches her climax again. She pulls away from him and turns around and kisses him hard. She makes him sit down and straddles him. She doesn't hold back this time as she moves quickly. She wraps her arms around his neck, making their entire bodies touch. He grabs her ass and squeezes. She bites his neck and digs her nails into his back, making him groan. She moves faster on him. She looks into his eyes biting her lip, digging her nails into him again. He pulls her face to his and kisses her. 

"Fuck, lass. I'm gonna come." She looks into his eyes again. 

"Say it again." He smiles and bites his lip.

"Yer gonna make me come, lass." They reach pleasure together as they both climax. She collapses next to him on the bed. 

"I thought you'd never come." He smiles.

"That was on purpose." She smiles and looks at him quizzically. 

"Why?" He looks at her a moment before saying anything.

"To me, when we're...intimate it feels like our souls and our hearts become one. And I love that feeling don't want it to go away. So I try to hold off as long as I can. But ye always make it very challenging." She smiles and kisses him.

"I'm going to let you rest, but there's definitely going to be a round two." He smiles and tucks a curl behind her ear. They clean up and lay down together cuddling under the sheets. She lays her head on his chest, tracing shapes with her nails on his body. "I feel it too you know."

"Feel what?" 

"When we become one. I thought it was just me but I'm glad you feel it too. It's going to be hard going without that once we get out of here." He's quiet a moment.

"But imagine how great it'll be when we see each other again. That reunion sex is gonna be amazing." She looks at him and smiles. He looks into her eyes, trying to memorize the moment. The way she has a curl in her face, the way she's looking at him, their bodies intertwined together, the lighting from the LED candles illuminating her face perfectly, her freckles popping against her smooth skin. He boops her nose making her giggle. "I love ye, lass." She looks into his eyes.

"Pinky promise?" She holds up her hand, her pinky sticking out. He smiles and hooks his pinky with hers. 

"Pinky promise. Forever, babe." She leans up and kisses him, one hand on his cheek. She moves her hand behind his head and deepens their kiss. She wraps one leg over him and pulls him closer. He gets on top of her and they get lost in each other moans and touches. He cherishes every time they're together. _**If being here has taught me anything, it's tomorrow is never promised. This could be our last night together.**_ He waits for her to finish before he finishes too. They lay next to each other under the sheets, panting. After they catch their breath they lay in each others arms and quickly fall asleep. No bad dreams interrupt their blissful embrace. 


	40. Maizie: Day 28

Sunlight shines in Maizie's eyes, forcing her to wake up. She blinks a few times making her eyes adjust. She looks down and sees Bobby asleep, cuddled into her chest. She smiles and holds him closer, sighing happily. She lays there a while letting her mind wander. 

_**We have two days left. I can't believe it's almost time to go home. I wish we didn't have to say goodbye. I don't know how I'm going to be able to sleep without him. Maybe I should see how he would feel about moving in together. Would that freak him out? Would that scare him off? Wait, why would we move in together when we aren't even boyfriend and girlfriend? Maybe I should ask him to be my boyfriend. How should I ask him? How do you ask someone to be in a relationship with you?**_ Bobby stirs next to her, groaning. 

"Is it time to wake up already?" She smiles.

"Unfortunately it is." He looks up at her.

"I'm not ready. Let's sleep a while longer." She giggles.

"What if I make waking up more...exciting?" He looks at her a moment.

"I'm listening." She laughs and moves on top of him, kissing along his jaw to his neck. She kisses down his, still naked, body. She takes him in her hand and starts stroking him as she licks the tip, making him groan. When he's firm in her hand she takes all of him in her mouth. "Fek, lass." He moves her hair out of her face, she looks at him as she keeps sucking. When he's close she takes him out of her mouth and smiles. She scoots to the end of the bed and sits on the floor on her knees, she waves him towards her with her finger. He scoots to the edge of the bed, she leans him back on his elbows and takes him in her mouth again. After a moment, she takes him out of her mouth. She looks in his eyes as she puts her breast around hard cock. He bites his lip as she begins to move him between her breasts. He grabs the sheets with one hand as she goes faster and moans. "Fek, Maizie. Keep that up and I'll come." She smiles and keeps going. She could tell he was getting close. She bit her lip as he climaxed. He looked at her chest as he sat up. She took a finger wiped some off her chest, licking her finger as she met his eyes. His jaw dropped. "Yer killing me, lass." She giggled and cleaned off her chest.

"Gotta keep you on your toes, babe." She gets on the bed next to him. "Did that make your morning better?" He smiled. 

"A million times better." He put a hand on the back of her neck and pulled her to him, kissing her. She moans against his lips.

"Babe, we need to make a presence." He continues kissing her. She smiles and pulls away. "Snogging isn't going to get you out of this. We need to go get dressed." He runs a finger along her neck on the mark he left the night before. He sighs.

"Fine." He kisses her again before she pulls away and gets up to get dressed. After they're both dressed they head to the bedroom. When they walk in everyone cheers. Chelsea smiles as she points to Maizie's neck. 

"You two looked like you had fun." They both blush and smile. Lottie walks up to Maizie and whispers in her ear.

"You've got something on your tit, babes. Go to the shower before someone else notices." Maizie's cheeks get redder as her eyes widen. She wraps her robe around herself tighter, covering her chest. She grabs her clothes and heads to the showers, kissing Bobby's cheek as she walks by. Bobby catches up to her on her way to the shower.

"Maybe I should help ye clean up. Things did get pretty messy." She bites her lip.

"It couldn't hurt to have an extra set of hands." They walk to the bathrooms together and get into the shower. He grabs her sponge and soap and starts washing her chest, moving to her shoulders and her back. Her heart pounded in her chest. _**Why is this making me so nervous?**_ He finishes washing her body before standing in front of her. She grabs his sponge and soap, washing him too. When she finishes she stands in front of him and looks into his eyes and repeats what he told her weeks ago. "We're equal partners in this." He smiles and leans down, kissing her gently. He pulls away.

"Right. Every step of the way, we're equals." She stands on her tippy toes and kisses him. She wraps her arms around his neck, making their soapy bodies touch. He runs a hand down her back and pulls a leg up, holding it against him while she wraps it around him. He pushes her against the cold wall. The steam from the shower and heat from his body combined with the cold wall against her back sends goosebumps across her skin. He runs his other hand up her thigh to between her legs. He puts two fingers inside of her making her gasp.

"Fuck, Bobby. I can't get enough of you." He smiles and kisses her hard as he begins to move his fingers inside of her. One of her hands gripped his shoulder while the other one rested on the back of his neck. He rubbed his palm against her sweet spot every time he thrusted his fingers in her. "You're so good at this." She gently bites his lip and digs her nails into his back. She breaks their kiss, resting her head in the crook of his neck. He moves his hand faster, she bites his neck trying to keep from screaming. Finally, she reaches her climax. He doesn't move for a moment, letting her catch her breath. When he moves his hand away from her she looks into his eyes. _**Those goddamn eyes. Please let me see them for the rest of my life. Please don't hurt me. I won't survive it this time.**_ As if reading her mind he kisses her softly.

"I won't hurt ye, lass. Not again. I want to love ye the way ye deserve." After they finish showering, they head downstairs to the kitchen and grab something to eat. In the kitchen Chelsea, Hope and Lottie were sitting at the bar whispering to each other. They look up and smile when Maizie and Bobby enter the kitchen. Chelsea bites her lip.

"Look who decided to make an appearance today." Gary comes and smiles at Maizie and Bobby.

"So, how'd it go?" Bobby shakes his head and smiles.

"I'm trying to remember when was the last time I walked into a room and my sex life wasn't the first point of discussion." _Ding._ Gary gets a text.

"Oi! I got a text!" He reads it after everyone runs into the kitchen.

 **"Good morning, Islanders! Hurry up and get ready because there's some special long-distance people waiting to catch up with you! #meettheparents #itsforyou."** Chelsea beams at him.

"OMG what!" Hope squeals.

"We're going to be chatting with people back home!" A huge smile spreads on Gary's face.

"Nan?? This is amazing!" Lottie smiles.

"Brucey!" The others finish getting ready while others hurry and finish breakfast. Maizie goes to the beach hut when it's time and waits to here from someone back home. _**I hope it's Ainsley. I miss her so much, I can't wait for her to meet Bobby.** Ding. _Finally, she gets a text.

 **"Hey Zi! OMG, I miss you so much! I've seen literally every single episode."** Maizie smilesvv""and replies. 

_**Ains! Ugh I miss you too! Tell me, does it look intense? Am I missing any important info??** _

**"Not that I can think of. But I can tell you that Bobby is such a babe! He's gorgeous and he's a total sweetheart. I thought you two would never stop goofing off and tell each other how you really felt."**

_**Hey, we wanted to be cautious. How's Mum and Pop?** _

**"Same old same old. Mum's been watching too, Pop barely recognizes you're gone, you know how he is when he drinks."** Maizie rolls her eyes.

**_Drunken ass hat. So how's it been going for you? How's everything else been?_ **

**"Honestly, nothing is really going on. It's just been the same shit a different day. But I do want to add that I adore Lottie and I want her to be my BFF. And Chelsea too. But the first thing I want to do is meet Bobby. I think you've found a good one this time, Zi. I've never seen you look so happy or smile so much. Literally. Never."**

_**He makes me really happy. I am worried about when we get out of here though. What will we do? Long-distance relationships rarely work out.** _

**"Okay, call me crazy...because I am. But have you considered moving in together??"**

_**Ainsley! That's not exactly something I can just ask him! Plus, he has to take care of his mum. I don't think he wants me there for that bit. Maybe it's a really personal thing for him.** _

**"Oh, he definitely wants to, trust me. He's just scared to ask you, so you should ask him."**

_**Well, what about you and mum? I can't just leave you two behind.** _

**"You do know they have Uni's there right? I can always transfer. And mum has been saying for years she wants to go back to Scotland, she just hasn't gone because she didn't want to leave us behind. But if we go then she'll go."**

_**I don't know. I don't think he's ready. He might run off or get scared again. We've been through so much already, I don't want to put anymore on him.** _

**"Babes, let's be real for a minute. You love him and he loves you. He'll wait for you forever, so that isn't the issue. But I know it'll physically hurt you. You've been through enough for three lifetimes. Stop worrying about us and go be with the man of your dreams who makes you happy. I've got to go now, but I love you. And rememeber, take chances! P.S. tell Lottie that we have to get together and exchange hexes. ;p"** Maizie smiles at her phone.

 _ **I love you too, Ains.**_ She looks at her phone, smiling. A second later she gets another text telling her Bobby's family was going to be texting her.

"What!? Oh shit." _Ding._ "Fuck, here we go."

**"Oi oi! It's great to finally talk to you! It's Oliver by the way, I'll also being telling ye what Maw says since she's terrible at texting."**

_**OMG, hey! I'm so excited I get to talk to you two! I've heard so much about you, he really adores you two.** _

**"Aw shucks. He's definitely lying about missing me, he's given more noogies and wedgies than literally anyone else on the planet. But Maw would like me to tell ye that she thinks you're the perfect lass for Bobbo. She loved the way ye told off Elisa for crackin on him."** Maizie found herself blushing.

_**What can I say? I'd do anything for him, totally get the wedgies and noogies though. His favorite thing to do to me is jump out and scare me. I can't even count how many times he's done it in the past month.** _

**"Yup, that's Bobby. That just means he likes ye though. Honestly, we've never seen him so happy. He's never ever looked at another girl like he looks at ye. The first time he saw ye Maw got a huge grin on her face and told me you're the one. She knew ye would fall in love. She's very happy he found ye, she can see he's changed. In a good way of course."**

_**That's so sweet, but I'm the lucky one. He saved me when I didn't even know I needed saving. From the minute we met I knew he someone I was going to have to keep in my life one way or another. I'm just glad he chose me.** _

**"Maizie, you're the one that saved him. He never told anyone but me so don't tell him I told you. But he was having a really hard time when he got accepted on the show. Between working overtime and helping Maw he was overwhelmed. He even started going to therapy, seeing Maw sick really got to him. It was Da all over again. So you're the one that saved him, because of you he genuinely smiles now."** Maizie's eyes prickle with tears.

_**Your secret is safe with me. I had no idea how hard it was on him, why didn't he tell me?** _

**"He feels like because he's the oldest and the man of the family it's his responsibility to take care of her. He was pissed when I quit uni to help him. But you balance each other out, you're really good for him."**

_**Well now that we have each other I'm going to try my best so he doesn't get overwhelmed like that again. Is there anything I can do to make ot easier for him?** _

**"Honestly he just needs support and help. He's so stubborn he barely let's me help, but I can tell ye he wants ye to be a part of it he just doesn't want to ask ye to. He thinks it's cruel of him to ask ye to go through something like that when ye already have been through so much. He thinks it'll be too much of a burden for ye. He doesn't like to bother anyone to help him. When he left for the show I had to pack his bag and take him to the airport myself."**

_**Hmm. I have an idea but I'll need to work out a few kinks. How is your mum by the way? He's been really worried about her.** _

**"She's doing good. So far the cancer hasn't spread so the chemo seems to be helping. We hope it'll hold off a while longer so we can meet you and get to know you really well. Really she hopes she can stay around long enough to see you two get married and have kids. She's excited about you two and she can't wait to see the life you two build together."**

_**I can't wait to meet either of you! He's told me so much about you I feel like I know you both already. Except he doesn't talk about your dad much.** _

**"I figured as much, talking about Da is really hard for him. He got to see Da sick all the way to the end. It hit him so hard he went to therapy then too. But he'll tell ye when he's ready. We know he trusts ye because he gave ye Da's ring. He vowed never to let anyone have it, until he met ye of course."** Maizie bites her lip nervously.

_**I honestly forget I'm wearing it sometimes. How does your mum feel about me having it? Is she mad? Should I give it back?** _

**"Absolutely not! She's happy he gave it to ye, it means he trusts ye completely and shows he thinks you're the one."** She lets out a sigh of relief. **"It looks like our time is up. But we loved talking to ye and can't wait to meet ye. We're rooting for ye. After all this we'll have ye over for a real Sunday brunch."**

_**I can't wait either. I love brunch and I have a feeling we'll all get along great. It was so great to get to talk to you. Hopefully we can meet face to face real soon. Give your mum a kiss for me.** _

**She says to give Bobby a kiss for her. It was great talking to ye, we'll see ye soon!** She sighs happily and thinks about her conversations with her and Bobby's families. She goes out and sees Lottie and Gary cuddling on the sun loungers. Lottie beams at her.

"There she is! How'd it go? Did you get to talk to Bobby's family? Quite a surprise huh?"

"Yeah it was. But I think it went really well, they invited me to Sunday brunch. I also got some good insight on what Bobby has been thinking." Gary looks worriedly around.

"Oh, uh, really? Hey was that a bird I saw over there?" Maizie eyes him suspiciously.

"He's talked to you about it, hasn't he?" Gary tries to change the subject.

"So Lottie's best mate, Bruce talked to me."

"Gary..." He sighs.

"What do you want to know?"

"Does he really want me to be a part of it?"

"Yes." She smiles.

"Good, then I'll need your help figuring out my next step. I know what I want to do, but it's how to do it and when I need help with." Gary smiles and pats the spot next to him. They begin whispering about what to do when Bobby finally comes onto the lawn. Lottie looks over at him and leans into Gary and Maizie and whispers loudly. 

"Guys! He's coming." Maizie stands and greets him with a kiss.

"So Olly seems nice." He beams at her.

"So is Ainsley. She made sure to tell me I'm a babe like three times. Do I need to be concerned?" He asked with a smile. She laughs and shakes her head.

"No. It's purely innocent I promise. She's not like that." Bobby gets a text, he smiles as he reads it to himself.

"Looks like we're about to have our last Love Island date, lass. It's says to go get ready." 

"Yay!!! I wonder what we're doing. Do you think it'll be romantic?" They walk upstairs together and get dressed. She decides to wear her form fitting red satin dress with straps that hung off her shoulders. She put extra effort into taming her curls. When she walked out Bobby bit his lip as she walked towards him.

"Damn girl. Ye trying to make us late fer our date, huh?" She giggles and leans her body into his, biting her lip.

"Maybe I am." He kisses her intensely, gently biting her lip. After a minute he pulls away, breathless. "Let's go get this date started, babe." He puts his arm around her shoulders and walk out front to the jeep waiting. _**Why am I so nervous for this? Maybe because it's our last date in the Villa...hopefully not our last one ever. God please don't let it be our last forever.**_


	41. Bobby: Day 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did some proof reading over all the other chapters. Sorry, it's been taking me a lot longer to get these done but I've been very busy and going through a lot. But thank you to everyone who has stuck it out. We're almost there!

The jeep pulls up to the beach at sunset. They look out and stare in awe at how beautiful the sunset looked. Bobby looked at Maizie, admiring how gorgeous she looked in the soft glow of the sun setting. The orange glow against her skin made her eyes pop. _**I'm the luckiest lad in the world to get to be the one she loves.**_ While she looks out across the ocean sighs and smiles.

"It's so beautiful." He smiles.

"Aye, it is." She looks at him and realizes he means her, making her blush. They look at the boat parked in the shallow part of the water. "I guess that's our ride." 

"To where?" He points to a gazebo floating on the water a little distance away. She stares at it with her mouth hanging open. "Talk about lush." 

"Do ye want me to give ye a piggyback ride so ye don't get wet?" She rolls her eyes.

"I'm not afraid of water, babe." She slips off her heels and holds them in one hand as they start walking towards the water. Bobby waits until the water is up to their ankles before he jumps in it splashing her.

"Good answer, lass." She giggles and kicks water at him, splashing him back. They keep walking towards the boat after they splash around a few more times. Maizie takes his hand while they walk. He looks at their clasped hands and smiles. "Perfect fit, it's like they were made fer each other." She smiles back at him, squeezing his hand.

"I think they were." He helps her climb into the boat and climbs in after her. "So, there's no one here. And nothing to make it go. Does it like move on it's own?" Just then the boat gently starts moving on it's own. "I guess so." They get to the floating gazebo a couple minutes later. Bobby helps her onto the gazebo and they look around.

"Damn, they really went all out for this one." There was a table for two set with a elegant white table cloth over it. A bottle of champagne and some appetizers were sitting on the table waiting for them. The gazebo had crisp white curtains hanging all around, softly moving in the gentle breeze. He pulls out her chair for her and sits across from them. For a minute neither of them say anything. She chuckles and looks at her hands.

"I'm kind of nervous. I'm not sure why, maybe it's this lush set up." He smiles.

"Glad I'm not the only one then." He pours them each a glass of bubbly. "So we talked to each others family today. Tell me how much payback am I gonna have to give Olly fer probably acting like a fool?" Maizie laughs.

"None, he was lovely. Very sweet. And your mum too. They invited me to Sunday brunch when we get the chance." He beams at her.

"I'm gonna start off by saying I've never met one person who described Olly as lovely. But moving on. Our Sunday brunches are the best. We invite some of our closest mates and cook all this great food. We've been doing it fer as long as I can remember." 

"Oh, so not only will it be your family it'll be your friends too. Talk about pressure." 

"Ah, they already love ye. I wouldn't stress about it too much. So what did ye talk about? How was talking to Ainsley?"

"Well Olly, your mum and I mostly talked about you. Ainsley gave me ridiculously minimal updates on life back in London. Mostly she talked to me about you too. They all think we're great today. Your mum said she can't wait for us to build a life together and hopes she can see it." He smiles sadly.

"Me too." She puts a hand to her forehead and sighs.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't think before I said it. That was rude of me, I'm sorry." He takes her hand and kisses it.

"It's alright, lass. Relax. I'm not upset, yer just telling me what she said. Olly told me she said we need to start having kids like now." Her eyebrows shot up, making him laugh. "Right!? I told em they need to slow down." 

"So what did you talk about with Ainsley?" 

"She kept telling me how happy she was fer us and she's glad ye found someone worthy of ye. She also said if I do anything to hurt ye she's gonna send her goons after me...what goons are that?" Maizie rolls her eyes.

"Her ex-boyfriends. She definitely has a type. A big meat head, dim witted, abrasive type. But no worries I won't let them hurt you. They're intimidating but they listen to me pretty well." He laughs.

"Good to know. She also said that yer mum told her to tell me that I need to try staying off ye fer a bit cause she's tired of watching us have sex." Maizie blushes and covers her face with both of her hands. 

"Oh gosh. I forgot she'd see things like that. At least that's something she can tell the grandkids."

"That's what I said!"

"What if that means she doesn't like you now?"

"Well after that she sent a bunch of clown emojis, so I think she was trying to tell me she thinks I'm funny." Maizie laughs.

"Yeah, that's exactly what she's trying to say."

"At least it looks like we get on well with each others families. I'm really glad I got to talk to yers though."

"Oh?"

"Aye. There's something I've been wanting to talk to ye about and talking to them really helped me figure out how to say it." She eyes him suspiciously as he looks at her. He scratches behind his ear and clears his throat. "So, uh." He rubs his palms on his pants, fidgeting. She looks at him concerned. 

"Are you okay? You look a little pale. Are you sea sick?" He takes a deep breath and smiles as he takes her hand, his body relaxing as he looks into her eyes. _**Just say what ye feel. Just say what ye feel.**_

"I'm fine. It's just being here with ye is so new and it still makes me nervous. I've never met anyone like ye and I can't stop thinking about how lucky I am ye chose me." She beams at him. "I've loved watching ye fall in love with yerself again and watching ye grow as a person. Yer even more perfect now than ye were when we met. Plus yer freckles are impossible to hide now, which I think is adorable. I guess what I'm trying to say is, um. Do you want to like make this official? I mean boyfriend and girlfriend? Or actually, uh, do ye want to be my girlfriend, Maizie?" Her eyes glisten as she puts on hand on her mouth, trying to stop herself from crying.

"Yes! Of course I do, yes!! More than anything." He let's out a sigh of relief. She laughs. "You were pretty nervous, huh?" He nods.

"I've never been so nervous in my life. I've never done that so I had no clue how to do it. I was so nervous ye'd say no or it was too soon or something." 

"You did good. It was really sweet and cute." They kiss over the table. "I just kissed my boyfriend." He chuckles as he looks at her.

"And I have the most amazing woman as my girlfriend." She blushes.

"Well I'm honored to be your first girlfriend. Hopefully, your last." 

"As long as ye want to be ye will."

"I love that about you."

"What?"

"You never make it sound like you're deciding what you want for both of us. You always leave it open ended for my opinion."

"Well how is it right I get to decide what ye want? Don't get me wrong, I want ye to be my last. I want a future with ye but what I want doesn't decide what ye want."

"I got really lucky to find you. I never thought I'd ever meet anyone that checked all my boxes."

"Yer boxes, huh? What's on that list?" She blushes.

"I created a list when I was young of what I wanted for my future boyfriend."

"And?"

"Well I had to remove a few things because that was pretty unrealistic."

"Are ye gonna tell me about any of these things ye had on the list or are ye gonna keep making me ask?" She smiles.

"Well I wanted someone kind, smart, funny, generous, caring, hard working, devoted, loyal, sweet, loving, attentive, determined."

"So exactly what stuff did ye have to get rid of then? Cause I can't check all those."

"You do though. You're all of that and more."

"If that's yer revised list what was it like before?" She laughs.

"Mainly a description of Leonardo DiCaprio." He laughs.

"I'm not surprised honestly."

"I had a major crush on him. Who was your crush?"

"Mmm that's a tough one. I don't think I had one specific crush."

"You do now though, Cardi B."

"Hey I don't wanna hear it. Yer crush is Eminem."

"Because he's fine as hell. He is like 46 and still looks so good. Plus his lyrics can really speak to a person."

"Good point. Now if he came to ye right now and said he wanted to go on a date with ye what would ye say?"

"I'd say 'sorry Bobby I got plans Friday night.' And then go shopping." 

"Damn, don't spare my feelings."

"Don't act like you wouldn't do the same if Cardi B came up to you!"

"Honestly, I'd suggest three of us find a place to go." She swatted his arm.

"Bobby!" He laughs.

"What? I thought that was on yer bucket list!"

"Not with someone you'd leave me for though!"

"I probably wouldn't leave ye fer her."

"Oh probably sounds real promising." She sticks her tongue out playfully.

"Ye just told me ye'd ditch me fer Eminem! That's not fair." She laughs.

"Alright alright. I'd date him once and come back to you."

"That makes me feel so much better. I'm glad we cleared that up, I can now sleep peacefully ye'd choose me after yer date with Eminem." She laughs and tosses a piece of bread at him. "Now it's on." He tosses one back quickly giving her no time to duck. 

"You're lucky I don't have a straw or I'd be shooting spitballs at your face." 

"I would say I'm lucky then. Not because there's no straws though." She blushes.

"You melt." She shivers.

"Ye cold?" She nods. He moves his chair next to her and puts his arm around her. "Lucky fer ye I'm a human heater." She leans into him and sighs. He looks at her, taking in how beautiful she looks. She looks up at him affectionately. 

"I love you, Bobby." 

"I love ye too, Maizie." He puts a hand on her cheek, gently rubbing his thumb across it. He leans down and kisses her. Their kiss quickly becomes passionate. She pulls back and bites her lip.

"I'm feeling a little...cheeky." 

"How can I say no to that?" He moves the table and chairs over before they sit down on the floor of the gazebo. She starts kissing him, running her hands in his hair. Her runs his hands up her back, holding her close. She unbuttons his shirt and slides it off him before undoing his pants. He unzips her dress and slides it off her shoulders. Before long they're both undressed, kissing as she pulls him onto her. He takes his time with her basking in their affection for each other. Her soft moans send goosebumps across his skin. She digs her nails into his back making him groan.

"Fuck Bobby. I love you." He trails his kisses along her jaw, nibbling on her ear.

"I love ye too, Maizie." Their souls fuse together as they become one. He uses his body to tell her everything he's feeling, letting it speak the words he can't find to say. She clings to him, her moans getting louder. He couldn't stop kissing her, loving this moment. She sits up without breaking their kiss and straddles him. She wraps her arms around his neck as she starts moving. He holds her close. "Fek, lass." She kisses his neck, marking it. She moves faster as their passion grows, her moans getting louder. 

"I'm getting close Bobby." He lays her down and she wraps her legs around his waist. He thrusts hard until she finally climaxes crying out his name. She digs into his back and bites his shoulder, finally making him come. For a minute they just kiss, enjoying being so close. He pulls away and looks into her eyes, shining with adoration and affection. He smiles and kisses her softly before getting up so they can get dressed. After they're dressed she pulls him to her and kisses him hard. She pulls away her cheeks flushed and breathless.

"I love it when ye do that." She bites her lip.

"You're just so damn sexy I can't help myself sometimes." He looks at her a moment, not saying anything. "What?" He smiles and shakes his head.

"This was just such a great date. I wish I could stay in this moment with ye ferever."

"Me too. I've never had such a perfect date. I hope I remember this day for the rest of my life. I've never felt so incredibly happy in a single moment." Maizie gets a text that it was time to go back. She sighs. "Well I had a great time with my boyfriend." He smiles.

"I had a great time with my girlfriend." After they arrive back at the Villa, Maizie sits in Bobby's lap on the bean bags with some of the others. Hope smiles at them.

"There you two are! I was just telling them about our date. They took us on this cute little yacht that went around the Island. It was so romantic." Lottie nods at Bobby and Maizie.

"How did yours go?" Maizie beams.

"It was on this gazebo floating on the water. It had a really fancy intimate dinner set up...plus someone popped the question." Hannah squeals.

"So you two are official now???" Bobby smiles and nods.

"Yup. We're officially in a relationship, a proper couple now. I have the honor of this lovely woman being my girlfriend." She smiles and kisses him. Hope looks at them knowingly.

"We saw you two from the boat...we saw you get a little frisky." Bobby and Maizie blush, trying to hide their smiles. Bobby clears his throat and scratches behind his head.

"Oops...sorry." Everyone starts laughing at them. Hope clears her throat.

"Well, speaking of the big Q." Elijah looks at her confused.

"The big Q?" Hannah rolls her eyes.

"The big thing we were just talking about. Being a proper couple." Elijah nods.

"Oh, yeah, duh." Hope clears her throat and raises her eyebrows. Maizie gasps and smiles at Hope.

"He asked you?!" Hope smiles and nods before squealing.

"He asked me to be his girlfriend!" All the girls squeal and giggle. Maizie leans over to Hope.

"Can I be a bridesmaid?" Hope laughs.

"All you girls will be a bridesmaid. But obviously we aren't getting married right now, we just started officially dating." Elijah sighs.

"I can't believe that will be the last date ever." Hannah looks at him surprised.

"Not ever, babe. There will be plenty more on the outside, you just wait." Elijah smiles at her.

"Well yeah. I just mean it's getting close isn't it?" Hope sighs.

"He's right. Our time here is almost over." Lottie shakes her head.

"The next two days are going to be so hard, a lot of people are going to be going home." Maizie sighs.

"Right, well I am going to go find Chelsea. I need my bra to cheer me up right now." She gives Bobby a peck and gets up. He watches her walk away. When he turns back around everyone is staring at him.

"What?" Lottie sits next to him.

"I seem to remember someone saying they don't fall in love and don't do relationships." Hope props her head on her hand as she looks at him.

"I seem to remember that too." Bobby blushes and smiles.

"Alright, alright. I get it. Sometimes the universe throws ye in a different direction. She's so incredible I couldn't stop myself from falling in love with her. The moment she looked at me and our eyes met I knew that she was different. I knew that this could be something incredible. And it has been, yeah we've had a few struggles but we've overcome them together. As long as we keep communicating I really think we could make it." Hannah dabs at her eyes.

"It is so amazing to see such a change in you. In the beginning you were just this goofball and now you're still goofy but you're also so mature now. It's been great watching the two of you grow so much. Everyone can see the difference between you two from day one. And Lottie too. The journey the three of you have been on is just incredible." Bobby and Lottie look at each other and take each others hands, giving a gentle squeeze. Lottie looks at Hannah.

"You can thank Maizie for that, babe. She's had quite an influence on us. That's just who she is, she's so influential without even trying. She inspired us without us even knowing it. I really don't know what I'm gonna do not seeing her everyday." Bobby sighs.

"Me too." Elijah sits forward a bit.

"So have you considered what we all talked about before?" He nods.

"Aye. I just don't know. It's not the fact that we'd be taking that step, I really want to. I'd love to. But I just don't feel like it would be an ideal situation fer her." Hope looks between them.

"Wait, what idea? What are you two talking about?" Bobby smiles and shakes his head.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." The girls look between each other before all looking at him. "What?" Hannah sighs.

"Oh nothing. Say, Lottie, I thought I overheard Maizie talking to you earlier about something." Lottie smiles.

"Mhmm."

"It sounded like she was thinking about her and Bobby's future."

"Yup. She sure was." Bobby looks at them annoyed.

"That's just not fair." Hope laughs.

"You're the one that decided keeping secrets was a good idea."

"I'm not keeping secrets. I'm just not ready to have it out there yet. I'll get there when it's time." Elijah stands up.

"Well, I want to know more so let's have a lads talk and leave these birds to their gossip." Bobby smiles and stands up.

"My man. Let's go." They walk over to the pool away from everywhere else.

"So you really don't think it's a good idea." He shrugs.

"I guess I'm just nervous about it. I want to ask her but I don't want her to have to go through all that with Maw."

"How come?"

"I guess it's kind of the thought of her and my mum getting so close. So I know they'd love each other and get really close but I'm worried if she gets too close she's gonna hurt so much more when Maw finally...ye know. And I would feel responsible fer that pain. I'd love fer them to have a strong relationship and I know they could I just don't want Maizie to hurt anymore." Elijah shrugs.

"It makes sense, I can understand that. But, Bobby, rather she has a close relationship or not it's gonna hurt her no matter what. She chose to love you which means she chose to love them. And from what I hear about their talk she pretty much does. Especially since your brother told her he basically had to force you to come here." 

"He told her about that? What else did he tell her?" 

"That you've been trying to take care of your mum alone and don't want to let anyone else help you." 

"I'm gonna kill him. He probably told her about therapy too then. He's a dead man." Elijah smiles and chuckles. 

"Relax, mate. If he did tell her that she hasn't told anyone else. But I wouldn't be mad at him. He cares about you a lot and is worried about you. And if he's telling Maizie this that means he really trusts her to take care of you and love you. Can I ask why you insist on doing this on your own?" Bobby sighs.

"I just feel like since I'm the oldest and shit it should be my responsibility. And at the same time I don't want Oliver to have to see all of this shit, it takes a toll on a person. I would rather it all fall on me and take it's toll on me than him. He has so much more potential than me, he was in uni and doing good and then he up and quit to help Maw. I don't want him to throw away his future when I can do this." Elijah sighs.

"Having to go to therapy to handle this isn't exactly a good sign you're handling all of this very well. He is also a legal adult now, he can make his own choices. He did that because he wants to help out his family as much as you do. He'll have a chance to go back to school and get his degree. You need to trust him to make the best decision for himself." 

"He's right you know." They turn and see Maizie standing there. "Sorry, I didn't mean to ease drop. If it helps I only heard what Elijah said about Olly." Elijah looks between them and starts to back away slowly.

"I'm going to let you two chat and go see what Hannah is up to." Elijah gives Bobby a knowing look before turning and walking away. Maizie sits down and takes off her shoes, dipping her feet in the pool. She doesn't say anything as she lays back in the grass and stares up at the stars.

"Sometimes I look at the stars and just think that it's so incredible how it just exists. I don't know if it's because there's a god or the big bang theory or what, but whatever made it is truly amazing. I thought it was pretty in London, but out here they look so much brighter." He smiles and lays down next to her.

"Yer not gonna ask?" She looks at him, her eyes shining.

"No. If you want me to know you'll tell me, otherwise it's none of my business." He smiles at her.

"How did I get so lucky?" She smiles and props up on her elbow, leaning over and giving him a kiss. Hannah shouts out she got the bed tine text. In the boys dressing room Elijah walks up to him.

"Sooo?" Bobby smiles and rolls his eyes.

"I didn't ask her." Elijah swats his hand dismissively.

"Not that. Did you at least talk to her about what Oliver said? Or about your mum or anything?" He shakes his head.

"Nah, we didn't really have time. Besides, I want to get my words straight before I have that conversation." He shrugs.

"I can get that. But you should have that talk before this is over. We've got two days left." Gary walked up to them.

"So I heard you finally popped the question." Bobby beams at him.

"Aye. She said yes, obviously. We're officially in a proper couple." Gary hugs him.

"I never thought I'd see the day." Bobby looks at Noah as he walks into the room.

"I'm not the only one who popped the question. Big man over here did too." Noah blushes as Gary runs up and hugs him.

"Congrats, mate!" He steps back and looks between Bobby and Noah, smiling. Noah looked at him curiously. "I'm happy to see my two best mates finding birds they can make a real go of it with." Noah rubs his chin.

"Gary, are you alright? You're a bit more...affectionate than usual." Gary sighs.

"I'm just realizing how close to the end we are. I'm really going to miss seeing you two everyday. Of course I can see Noah a lot more than Bobby, Scotland isn't exactly within driving distance." Bobby walks over and puts a hand on Gary's shoulder.

"Same here. It's going to be rough not talking to ye lads everyday and getting to chat about everything." A heavy vibe hangs over them while they get ready for bed. _**In a couple days I'll be back home in Scotland. I can't wait to see Maw and Olly and my other mates. But I'm going to miss everyone here.**_ That night he lays there thinking while Maizie was asleep cuddled into him. He looked at her sleeping so peacefully next to him. _**At least I get to call her mine officially. I'm hers and she's mine.**_ Eventually his mind turned off and let him fall asleep into a heavy, dreamless slumber. 


	42. Maizie: Day 29

Maizie covers her eyes as the sunlight hits her eyes. _**Sun, I love you, but we need to chat. Stop shining in my eyes first thing.**_ After her eyes adjust she looks at Bobby, still wrapped around her. She smiled. _**He asked me to be his girlfriend. We're officially boyfriend and girlfriend. I can't believe he chose me to be his first girlfriend.**_ She looks around the room at everyone else still asleep and smiles. **_It's so peaceful this morning. I can't believe we're almost to the end. We go home tomorrow..._** Sadness suddenly fills her chest. She hears a beep and looks up to see Hannah looking at her phone. Hannah sits up and smiles at her as she whispers.

"Maizie, I got a text! We need to wake the other girls up." Maizie nods and whispers.

"I'll get Hope and Chelsea. You get Lottie." Hannah nods as they both quietly crawl out of bed. Once the girls are up they meet in the dressing room and look at Hannah expectantly. 

"Girls, we're going shopping! We need to hurry up and get ready and go shopping for the Love Island prom tonight!" The girls squeal excitedly before Hope quickly shushes them.

"We can't wake up the boys!" They quickly get ready and head to the jeeps waiting for them. They pull up in front of a shop and squeal again. They run inside and start looking at all the glamorous dresses. Lottie stands next to Maizie looking at them.

"I just hope Gary doesn't get motor oil on this and ruin it." Hope looks at him.

"Where would he get it from??" Lottie sighs.

"I swear it comes out of his pores." The girls laugh. "Han, what kind of dress are you thinking?" Hannah smiles and pulls a dress off the rack. "No! Not that one, you'll look like Jane Austen." Hannah smiles.

"Then goal accomplished." Chelsea looks at three dresses in front of her.

"Which one Maizie?" Maizie looks at them before pulling out a soft pink satin one with a slit going up one leg to the top of her thigh.

"Definitely this one. This color will look gorgeous on you and the body will ascent your curves perfectly." Chelsea smiles and looks at the dresses she's looking at.

"Oooh, these are all so pretty. Which one are you gonna get?"

"I don't know. This one is really feminine and princess and this one is really wow and sexy. Which do you think Bobby would like?"

"Honestly, either of them. He thinks you're gorgeous no matter what." Maizie takes both to the dressing room with her, Chelsea and Hope. Hope chooses a emerald green dress with a plunging neckline and two slits going all the way up both legs while Chelsea stuck with the satin pink one. Maizie tried on a crisp white dress that hugged her body. On her sides there were slits along her sides with silver glitter in between them and a plunging neckline. The next one was a soft peach color that made her feel like a princess. The was sparkling beading shaped like leaves going down her torso to her hips. Her cleavage showed perfectly and one slit went up her leg. She pictures what it would be like dancing with Bobby with both dresses.

"I think I'm going with this one." Hope smiles.

"That one definitely seems more you. It's gorgeous, Bobby won't be able to resist you." Maizie blushes. She walks out and sees Hannah wearing a deep blue two piece ensemble. The top was a crop top and the skirt was long with a slit up the side. Lottie had on a black dress with a lot of netting all over it, showing a lot of skin. Maizie smiles at them.

"Damn, girls. The boys will be drooling at the sight of all of us." They all giggle as they change into normal clothes and check out. They walk onto the lawn of the Villa and see the boys dancing. Hope looks at them.

"Uh, what did we walk into?" Hannah smiles.

"Do you think they're doing it for the prom?" Maizie nods.

"Definitely."

"I'm glad they're taking this so seriously then. I've been worrying about Elijah's dance moves all day." Lottie raises her eyebrows and smiles.

"You don't think he's got the moves?" Hannah sighs.

"You know, he has a lot of good qualities but graceful isn't one of them. The other day we were in bed-" Lottie smirks.

"Ooh, saucy."

"Exactly! But just as things were getting...interesting, I swear he tripped on his own feet." Lottie looked at her confused.

"Wait. He tripped....in bed?" Hannah nods.

"I don't even know how! He was lying down." The girls tried to fight back laughter. Hannah looked at all of them and smiled, giggling. "Girls, laughing is so mean." She put her hand over her mouth trying not to laugh. "Girls-" She giggled. "We shouldn't laugh about that...that he tripped...in bed....when he was laying down." She busted out laughing and the other girls follow suit. The boys look up and see the girls. After they catch their breath they go to the boys. Bobby smiles and looks at the girls.

"I'm hoping ye weren't laughing at me." She smiles, fighting back another giggle.

"No, babe. Definitely not you...you always know what you're doing." She bites her lip and leans into him and pulls him to her, kissing him deeply. He smiles against her lips.

"I hate waking up without ye, lass." She giggles.

"Well, I had to go get something amazing for tonight." He bites his lip.

"I can't wait then." Elijah attempts to do a pirouette, spinning in a half circle before wobbling and crashing into Henrik. Henrik reaches for Noah trying to steady himself. Noah smiles and looks at them.

"Watch it, mate." He looks back at Hope. "We got a secret text this morning about practicing our dance moves for this evening." He thinks a moment, furrowing his eyebrows together. "I guess it's not a secret anymore..." Bobby smiles and puts his arm around Maizie.

"Some of us are better dancers than others." Noah and Bobby look directly at Henrik and Elijah. Elijah sighs.

"It's taken me ages and I still haven't got it right." Noah smiles.

"Mate, I noticed. We've been getting pretty up close and personal every time you turn the wrong way." He looks at Bobby. "Let's show these girls what they're missing." Bobby smiles and runs over to Noah. They put their arms around each other. "I'm leading this time, Bobby." Hope and Maizie smile at each other. Maizie leans towards Hope.

"I know our boyfriends are in a bromance, but I hope we don't actually lose them for each other." Hope giggles.

"I can't believe they're our boyfriends. And now we get to be those couple friends that are really close. They have their bromance and we have our hoemance." Maizie laughs and air kisses in Hope's direction.

"Always, babe." Lottie walks up to them.

"And me! I mean, Gary isn't my boyfriend but still! He's in the bromance too and I want to be in the hoemance!" They smile and hug her, each of them kissing each cheek. Gary does a double take.

"Oi! Lads, we're missing it!" Noah and Bobby look over and stop mid dance. Lottie smirks at them.

"You know, you two do make a good couple. Usually, though you're supposed to end a dance with a kiss." Bobby and Noah look at each other and smile. Noah nods.

"Okay, but Hope and Maizie have to kiss first." Maizie looks at Hope and raises an eyebrow. Maizie sighs.

"Now that I think about, I haven't snogged you yet. I mean I've snogged Lottie so it's only fair, right?" Gary nods.

"Yup, fair. That's it, that's what, uh, what it is. Fair." Hope smirks at the boys before taking Maizie's face and kissing her hard. After a minute they pull apart and look at the boys, they had their mouths hanging open. Bobby swallows hard, his voice creaking as he speaks.

"Noah, mate. How have we gotten our girlfriends to snog a girl twice now?" Maizie winks at him.

"You're turn." Noah and Bobby look at each other and shrug. They give each other a quick peck. "Aw, come on. Is that the best you can do? I'm not saying it has to be a full on snog but more than a peck at least." They look at Maizie, unsure. Maizie whispers to Hope, she nods at her. "I mean if Bobby doesn't want to give Noah a proper kiss, I will." Bobby looks between them.

"Um." She walks up to Noah, his breathe quickens. She wraps her arms around his neck and starts leaning in, Bobby spins her around and picks her up by the waist over his shoulder. "I see what yer doin, lass. That ain't fair." She laughs as he sets her down on her feet again. She wraps her arms around his neck.

"I'm kidding! I'm not gonna make you go all out for it, I just wanted to tease you a bit." She kisses Bobby deeply, making him smile.

"I'm gonna get ye back fer that one." He looks over at Noah. "That may have been the last time we got away with that one." Noah shakes his head and smiles.

"I don't think I can process what just happened." Bobby looks at Maizie.

"Right, let's show them the steps." He takes her hand and steps back, spinning her before she lands in his arms. The others pair up and start working on the steps.

"Oh, smooth moves. I love a man that can dance." He smiles.

"Then lucky fer ye, I can dance." He shows her the steps and she learns them and before they know it they're dancing perfectly. "Yer a good dancer too." She blushes.

"Thanks, babe. I'm really excited for tonight you know. I've never been to prom." 

"Never? Really?" She shakes her head.

"Nope. I'm guessing by your answer you have. Who was your date?"

"Just some girl I went to school with. It was more of a friend thing than anything, neither of us had a date so we decided to just go together." _Ding._ Lottie gets a text.

 **"Islanders, you will each give a speech tonight about how much your partner means to you. Girls, please head upstairs to the bedroom to work on your speeches. Boys, you go to the lounge to work on yours. #fromtheheart #loveisintheair #mytypeonpaper."** Everyone looks around nervously. Bobby clears his throat.

"So now we have to write a speech to read out loud...in front of everyone...on tv?" He turns to Maizie. "Well, I'll start by saying it was nice knowing ye and I'm sorry fer whatever I do during my speech to make ye run away screaming." Maizie smiles and lightly pushes him.

"Oh, hush. You can't get rid of me now, you're stuck with me." He smiles and kisses her. "Well, let's go girls! Bye boys. We'll see you later." They all run upstairs and sit down on the beds. Hannah grabs pens and papers from one of the nightstand and hands them out. They get to work writing and giving suggestions to each other. Hannah comes over to Maizie and reads hers. 

"Oh, he is going to love it! I can't wait!" Gary walks in with his paper. "Gary! Get out!"

"Sorry! I was just hoping Maizie could help me with my speech." Lottie glares at him.

"It makes me so happy to know it's so easy for you to come up with something nice to say about me." Maizie smiles and stands up.

"Ah, come on, Lozza. You know he's not good at using his words to tell you how he's feeling or what he's thinking." She walks over to Gary. "Come on, Gaz. I'll help you out." They go to the roof terrace and sit down. 

"Thanks for helping me out, Zi. I just don't know what to say. Should I make it funny? She likes jokes and I can make her laugh."

"Maybe some light humor with a touch of sentimentalism."

"That doesn't help me at all." Maizie laughs.

"Don't worry, we'll get there." After they finish his speech he looks at her thoughtfully a moment, making her blush. "Why are you looking at me like that?" He shakes his head and smiles.

"I'm just glad I met you is all." She smiles and takes his hand.

"Me too, Gary. I'm really going to miss seeing you everyday." 

"At least we're not that far away from each other. We can still hang out often. Maybe not everyday but often enough, right?" 

"Absolutely. We can take turns going to Chatham and London and even meet in the middle somewhere just for drinks."

"Exactly! Mostly everyone else will be close enough to keep in touch." She sighs.

"Yeah, except Bobby."

"Have you asked him about moving to Scotland yet?"

"No, I don't know exactly how to bring it up. I've pretty much decided within the next few months I want to move back to Scotland, rather it's with him or with me and Ainsley getting a place with mum. But I don't want to push him or make him feel suffocated. I mean I guess we could see how the next couple months go on the outside. We did just start dating so logically it's too soon. I don't know though."

"You do know he's already said he wants to live with you right? He wants to take that step with you."

"So then what's the problem? Why hasn't he asked me?"

"Now I'm only telling you this because he's stubborn as hell and won't admit it. But he's worried about you help with his mum. He knows how hard it is and because she's terminal there isn't much time for her left. He's scared you're going to get too attached and then be crushed when her time comes. He said he'd feel guilty if you hurt like that because he wanted you to move in. And the whole living with his mum thing bothers him." Maizie sighs in frustration.

"He is so stubborn, I swear. Has he considered maybe I want to have that kind of relationship with her? And rather we get close or not I'm still going to be hurt when she does pass. How can I not? From everything Olly and Bobby told me she's an incredible woman. I'd rather have a lot of memories with her though than not with her. You know?"

"We told him that but you know Bobby. You should just tell him that."

"He'll just tell me no. He's adamant on taking care of her and going through this alone. I can't force him to change his mind."

"So make him see that this is what you want." She sits there a minute thinking.

"But how is the problem. I can't just walk up to him and say 'Bobby, I'm moving to Scotland. Am I going to live with you or Ainsley?' That definitely wouldn't go well. He's going to protest the whole time."

"I think that'd be the right way though. If you ask he'll just say no but if you tell him, he can disagree but he won't make you do anything you don't want to do. So if you tell him you're moving there and leave no room for a no then he'll just have to decide if it's going to be with him or your sister." 

"He still won't let me help with his mum."

"So just do it. It'll be easy for you to find out what he'll need help with so just show up and do it. He won't make you stop, he doesn't want to boss you around."

"He might with that. He was getting so overwhelmed with this he had to go to therapy. If that's what he's doing without me I can't imagine how he'll be with me there. He barely let his own brother to help." 

"He just feels solely responsible for it all. It brings back stuff with his dad. He just needs to realize you've committed yourself to this for the long haul. You've chosen to love him and his family. He's never done this before so it's hard for him to let you in all the way. He's let you into his heart, but letting you into his life and his past is a different thing."

"He dove right into my past. He took that head on and didn't even hesitate."

"That's what you need to do too. Dive in and show him you want to be there. But be patient. He may get mad or irritated at first, only because he loves you so much he doesn't want to see you hurt. He'd feel guilty about you hurting over his family."

"But I want it to be our family one day. I want to be able to tell our kids about her and actually be able to answer questions. If he doesn't let me in, I can't do that. I want this to be it for me. Him or nothing, I'm not doing this with anyone else."

"He'll see that one day. It's gonna take time with him. This is all a big thing for him, it's hard on him. He's been patient with you now you need to be patient with him. We'll figure out what to do exactly." 

"I got so lucky to have such amazing people to support me." She leans against Gary's shoulder. "Now I know you know. So tell me how his speech is going." He smiles.

"Nice try, luv. I'm not gonna ruin it. But you can run yours by me and I won't tell him." She thinks a moment.

"Alright, fine. But pinky promise you won't tell him." He holds out his pinky for her making her smile broadly. He listens carefully to her speech without saying anything. When she finishes she looks at him nervously. "So. What did you think?"

"It's perfect, Zi. He's going to love it. Definitely better than mine, that's for sure. I'm so nervous about tonight. What if I stutter or sweat too much or accidently say something stupid? What if she hates my speech? And I'll have to read it with everyone staring at me."

"Breathe, Gaz. It'll be alright. She's going to love it, she really likes you."

"She does?"

"Mhmm. She's not good at expressing her feelings to you either, so she's just as nervous as you are. Everyone is."

"Okay, next question. Who do you think is going to win?"

"My money is on Hope and Noah."

"Nah, it's got to be you and Bobby. You are the most popular couple."

"Maybe. But I honestly don't care if we win or not. I got what I wanted out of this, I got an amazing boyfriend who I love and he loves me and I see a future with."

"Okay, between Hannah and Elijah, Chelsea and Henrik who do you think is the strongest couple?"

"Oh, that's a hard one. Both couples have strong traits. Like Elijah and Hannah are on the same page with like how sophisticated they are and how dedicated to their work they are. And Chelsea and Henrik are both really optimistic and high energy and positive. But if I had to choose based on how they are as a couple right now I guess I'd choose Chelsea and Henrik. I think they have the most potential. Their personalities really play off each other really well." 

"Good point. I'd probably say the same thing. But I'd say you and Bobby are the strongest out of everyone. We all knew it was a matter of time, even when you two were being so stubborn and pig headed."

"Hey! Give us a break, it was new for both of us. But I am really glad we made it. I thought for sure we wouldn't make it this far. I had hoped we would but I didn't think we would."

"How come?"

"Well there was the kisses that kept happeneing."

"That happened twice."

"Whatever. And then there was Elisa."

"Ugh, mate. She was really dramatic."

"Yeah but it was no secret that he fancied her. He definitely thought she was gorgeous, I mean she is. And we were in the middle of a fight and she tried really hard to turn his head. And if I hadn't gotten my head out of my ass when I did he would've chosen her."

"But he didn't. And it was even because you realized what you had. It was because he realized what you had. He knew as soon as they kissed he didn't want anyone else. He was going to choose you no matter what she did. When I talked to him that morning he was hurt but he knew he still loved you. He told me weeks before he told you he was in love with you. As soon as you left for Casa Amor he said he knew he wanted to build a life with you. He was talking about marriage and kids long before you two did. Maizie, I saw the look on his face the exact moment he saw you and it was obvious he fell straight in love with you. And then when you laughed at his terrible line about being a beefcake it sealed the deal for him. You should see the way he looks at you when you aren't paying attention. It just warms your heart."

"Come on, it's not that deep."

"But it is. The whole time you girls were gone you were all he talked about. Even when Sammy was trying to turn his head and even when Sarah caught feelings for him. You were the only one he wanted. Sammy kept trying to kiss him and remind him of the good ole days and he just didn't care to. And then when he saw that video, mate, he was crushed. He saw you snogging that one lad and he just broke. I could see it on his face. As soon as it ended he walked off without a word or backwards glance. Noah was the only one he let around that day. They understood each other on a different level because they both couldn't have the girl they wanted and their girls were at another Villa being grafted on with these other lads. He thought about just giving up, he was sure you were gonna ditch him for what's his name."

"Carl? Really? What made him change his mind?"

"Sarah did."

"His partner? I thought she liked him."

"She did. But she knew his heart belonged to you and she didn't stand a chance. She didn't even try to turn his head, she just kept Sammy at bay. He thought about choosing her so he could move on but she made him realize that you were worth fighting for. When she left she told him not to fuck it up with you again." Maizie smiled.

"I guess she's alright then. Sammy though, she better back up. I will not hesitate to tell her off if she comes for him again." Gary laughs.

"I don't think she will." 

"She might. She realized, too late of course, that he is the whole package. He's sweet, caring, loyal, strong, funny, talented, sexy. He's got it all. I still can't believe he chose me. I can't believe I almost let him walk away...more than once. I'm lucky he gave me another chance."

"It's always been you. No one else even came close. I'm just glad it happened because when you two fight it effects all of us." She rolls her eyes and nudges him.

"Oh, come on." He laughs.

"I'm serious! You two are the glue that holds the Villa together. You've always worked so hard to keep everyone together and make things peaceful and fun here. And you've both made everyone see you as their best friend. You two have always had everyone's back and been there to support all of us. We all think so, you know." She blushes.

"Well, I say I'm the lucky one. I made some really really good friends who I don't plan on losing anytime soon. I've never had friends like this, that fully support you and back you up. I'm definitely arranging one night a month we all get together to hang out. And you better be at every single on of those."

"You know I will. I'm not letting my best friend down." He looks over at the sun starting to go down. "We better go get ready for tonight. We got to look our best for prom night." They stand and hug tightly. "Thank you for everything, Maizie."

"No thank you. Without you I never would have made it this far." They look at each other before she kisses his cheek. "I've always wanted a brother you know. I finally got one." He blushes.

"Alright, enough bird chat. Let's go." He opens the door for her and walks in after her. She sighs as she walks into the dressing room. The girls smile as she walks in. Hope raises her eyebrows.

"There she is! We were wondering if you were ever coming back."

"I helped him with his speech and then we chatted for a while about random shit. So how are we all feeling about tonight?" Everyone looks around nervously. "Aw, come on. We've got this! All we have to do is get all dressed up and go out there and look our partners in the eyes and tell them how we feel. Don't overthink it, forget everyone else is there. Focus on them." Lottie smiles.

"You are so right. We've got this ladies." They all get back to getting ready. A flurry of hair dryers and perfume consume the atmosphere. Maize puts her hair up in a bun-like style, letting some of her curls hang loose framing her face. She put a rose clip in the top of the bun, giving it an elegant look. She paired her nicest jewelry to match her dress. She puts Bobby's necklace on her nightstand. _**Only for tonight. It goes right back on as soon as I'm out of this dress.**_ Her makeup makes her green eyes pop, her blush sharpens her cheek bones, her lip gloss draws attention to her naturally full lips. She looks at herself in the mirror one more time before she looks at the other girls and stares at them in awe.

"You all look so damn gorgeous. My gosh, it's so glamorous in here. These boys are in for some trouble." Chelsea looks Maizie up and down.

"Maizie, you're the one that looks stunning. You look like a movie star princess." Maizie blushes and takes a deep breath.

"Alright girls. Let's go out there and show them what we're made of." Maizie looks in the mirror one more time. _**Tonight is going to be so amazing. I get to dress fancy and spend the night with the man I love. I get to tell him everything I feel and let the world know who has my heart. I've never written anything so raw. I hope he likes it.**_ Lottie and Hope stand next to her and take one of her hands in each of theirs, giving it a gentle squeeze. They all look in the mirror at each other. Lottie leans her head on Maizie's shoulder.

"I'm so glad we get to do this together." Hope nods.

"Me too. I've never had such close friends." Maizie smiles, her eyes threatening tears.

"I've never been able to bond with people like this. This whole experience has taught me so much and I am so glad I let Ainsley talk me into doing this. Remind me to hug her when I get home." They all hug each other. Hannah runs over.

"Wait wait." She throws her arms around them. Chelsea runs over.

"Don't forget me! I love you girls too!" Maizie laughs as Chelsea joins in. For a moment she stands there enjoying the embrace of her closest friends. **_I'm the luckiest girl in the world. An amazing boyfriend and amazing friends. Nothing could make this anymore perfect._**


	43. Bobby: Day 29

Bobby stares in the mirror as he buttons his shirt. He picks up his green dress jacket and puts it on. Gary looks at him confused.

"Is that a dress shirt with green palm trees on it?" Bobby smiles.

"Aye, it is." Gary shrugs.

"At least the dress jacket makes it looks fancier." Bobby chuckles.

"How are we feeling lads?" Noah looks at him as he buttons his blue and white stripped shirt.

"I'm gonna ruin this I know it." Elijah shrugs as he puts on his white dress jacket

"Hannah is definitely going to outdo mine. She's so damn smart." Gary sighs as he tucks in his white button up with tiny blue dots before untucking it.

"Mate, I'm bricking this. Girls are so much better at this stuff." Henrik nods as he buttons his shirt.

"Me too. I've never been so nervous before and I climb boulders for a living." Bobby walks over between Gary and Noah and looks at their reflections.

"No matter what, give it yer best shot and they'll love it." One finally deep breath and they all walk outside and wait for the girls. The lawn is decorated with romantic elegant string lights wrapped around the trees and strung over the lawn. Crisp white table cloths were placed on five tables. A arch decorated in white roses stood in front. Flowers and lights were everywhere. They stand in the middle of the lawn and wait for them to come out. Finally, one by one they come onto the lawn. Hope comes first, followed by Lottie, Hannah, Chelsea and finally Maizie. He literally stopped breathing as he watched her walk towards him. Her dress looked like it was made for her. It flowed down to the ground and swished with each step, a long slit went up her leg showing her tattoo, there was beading all across the top the glittered in the lights. She put her hair up tonight, leaving some of her curls hanging loose. Her eyes popped vibrantly, her cheek bones defined and her lips looked so damn tempting with her shiny lip gloss on them. Her jaw dropped when she saw him, making him blush. She walked towards him slowly, his heart thumping in his throat. Her smile snapped him out of his daze. He took her hand as she approached him. "Ye look absolutely stunning, lass." She beams at him, blushing.

"So do you. You look so handsome and fancy." She bites her lip making his pulse spike again. She looks around at the Villa. "It looks so beautiful out here, I've never seen anything like it." He smiled as he looked at her. 

"Nothing ever compares." She looks at him and sees he's still looking at him. He pulls her to him and kisses her passionately, getting lost in it. Everything fades away leaving the two of them alone in each others intoxicating embrace. He pulls away slowly and looks into her eyes. "I couldn't stand not kissing ye any longer." Her cheeks are flushed and she's breathing hard as she looks up to him and smiles.

"That was the goal." Everyone mingles for a while, enjoying the laid back vibe hanging over the atmosphere. Chelsea walks over to Maizie and Bobby. She sighs and leans against Maizie's shoulder.

"I'm so nervous about these speeches, babes. I've never really done anything like this before." Maizie rests her head against the top of Chelsea's.

"Just be your self, hun. Speak from your heart." Hannah nods.

"Maizie is right, babe." She scrunches her face in worry.

"My heart is all a-flutter, love. Have you seen that amazing picture of the feather that dissolves into birds?" Hannah smiles.

"My friend has a tattoo of that!" Chelsea nods.

"I used to have so many vinyl's of that. My clients loved having that on their walls. Anyway, that's how I feel." Lottie looks at her confused.

"Like a wall print?" Chelsea giggles and shakes her head.

"No. Like my heart just might dissolve into a thousand little birds." Lottie smiles.

"babe, let me help. We'll do some breathing exercises, they really help when you're feeling anxious. Get comfy and stand with your feet roughly hip-width apart." 

"Easier said than done in this dress." She gets her feet into position.

"Now let your breath flow as deep down into your belly as you comfortably can but don't force it. Try breathing in through your nose and out of your mouth. Count steadily to five." Chelsea takes a deep breath and attempts to count.

"One...two-" Lottie smiles.

"In your head Chelsea." Chelsea nods and does what she's told. "Now when you get to five let it flow out of you and count from one to five, in your head again." They do this a few times while the others continue their conversation. Hannah can't hold back her smile as she looks around at everyone.

"Can I just say how beautiful-" A text interrupts her. "I guess I can't just say." She frowns, Lottie sighs.

"There will be plenty of time for talking later. Check this out." She reads the text out aloud.

 **"Islanders, it's time to make your Declarations of Love. Each couple stand under the arch and give their speeches. Chelsea and Henrik will go first. #reachforthespeech #sayitoutloud."** Bobby takes Maizie's hand and squeezes it comfortingly as he leads her to their table. Chelsea is breathing as she walks up front with Henrik holding her hand. They look at each other under the arch for a minute while everyone gets settled. Henrik holds onto her hand and squeezes it gently, making her smile and relax.

"Henrik, I'm not really sure how to tell you how I feel. Which is weird because I'm not normally at a loss for words. But that's what you do to me. I was really nervous when we coupled up because I didn't know how well we would be as a new couple during the last stretch of the Villa. The best quote I ever heard was 'Love is when you set a friendship on fire' and that's what I feel with you. When we first got together it felt like we were good friends, but now being here with you I think it's starting to become a fire. When I see you I get those butterflies, but only for a second because as soon as we speak I'm calm. I get to wake up with someone who supports me completely to be the best me I can, and that doesn't happen to me often." He looks her in the eyes and smiles as he kisses her hand.

"That was such a beautiful speech, babe. They say when you know, you know and I don't think I ever believed that. I've had a few relationships and I just kept thinking 'I don't know'. And then during a challenge I looked over at you and you were going on about guinea pigs being more like dogs than cats and I realized that the person I was looking for was in the Villa the whole time, even when I wasn't. I don't know why you would choose me but I'm glad you did. We're kind of a mixed bag on paper but in person we just click." Chelsea's eyes water as she looks at him. Everyone applauds them when it's over as Henrik leans over and kisses her gently. They take their seat as Hannah and Elijah stand under the arch. Hannah takes a deep breath before looking into his eyes.

"When I was getting ready for this I joked with the girls about how I would just quote some of my favorite books. And I know you would've liked that because you love how much I love books but I decided I wanted to say something more personal. I came back into the Villa because I feel like I didn't get my chance to be myself the first time. I was so focused on love I forgot to find myself. But I'm glad I got that second chance because it brought me to you. Unfortunately, that meant I had to take you from someone else and I've had that happen so I know how it feels. But thankfully they've been so supportive of us. Fate had a hand in this by bringing you back from Casa Amor and me coming back into the Villa at just the right time and who am I to argue with fate? You're my Mr Darcy, my Jean Valjean and my Gatsby all in one, and I can't wait for the next chapter of our time together." Elijah blushes as he looks into her eyes.

"I'm obviously not the romantic one so I'm just going to say what I feel. You see the world differently than the rest of us and I love that. I see rain and I think 'Great now my hair is going to get messed up' but she sees rain and she sees it as an opportunity for a romantic kiss, and she's right. You make me feel like everything is special even when it's just stories from Casa Amor. And I've never met anyone that made me feel like that before." They kiss and everyone cheers for them as they sit down. Lottie and Gary go next. Lottie clears her throat and looks at Gary, blushing.

"Gary, if I had to pick someone that I would end up being with in the Villa it wouldn't have been you. On paper we don't work. I'm the only goth in the Villa and you're a real blokey bloke. A lads lad. I have been with a few guys like that and I thought it was just that type, so I made myself hate you because I thought you would just hurt me. But then people started talking to me." She looks at Maizie and smiles. "And made me realize that our feelings were different. That you were different and it might be worth it and it has been. Sometimes, I wake up and can't believe you chose me because I mean look at me. But I'm glad you did and I'm glad I gave it a shot because I haven't had this with anyone else." He takes her hand and kisses it. "But that's as emosh as you're ever gonna see so I hope you liked it." He beams at her.

"It was perfect. I'm not good with words or any of that. Being with you I have a lot I think about us and I just don't know how to say it. When I first met you I thought 'There's a bird I have to sleep with one eye open around or she'll hex me' which could still happen." She laughs and gently swats his arm. "But I've also gotten to know who you are. I love your unique style, the way you see the world, the way you depend on tea leaf readings and star alignments. You aren't the type I'd usually go for but it turns out the person who isn't my type on paper balances me out. I feel like I have someone I can take home to Nan that she's gonna love. That's never happened with me before. You take my horrible dad jokes and still laugh even if you're just laughing at how bad they are. You listen to me go on and on about Nan and cranes and never make me feel bad for it. I feel like this could actually be something great." He kisses her, making her smile. Everyone claps as they sit down. Maizie gets the text telling them it was their turn. She stared at him wide-eyed.

"Oh god, it's our turn." He laughs and kisses her cheek.

"We've got this, lass." He takes her hand and helps her stand up, leading her to stand in front of everyone. Her hand shook slightly as she griped his hand tightly. She took a couple deep breathes before looking into his eyes.

"Bobby, when I was writing my speech I thought a lot about everything that has happened while we've been here. I thought back to the first day when I saw you. Before I met you it felt like I was stuck in a rainy day and could never find the sun. I just got used to seeing all the gray around me. And then our eyes met and all of a sudden I could see the sun again. It scared me at first how strongly I felt about you because of everything I've been through. But the more I talked to you the less control over my feelings I had. The first time we kissed I thought I was never going to be able to catch my breath. I've told you everything about me and with each new thing you just accepted it and took it on. You never hesitated to comfort me through it and help me find myself again. You always say I was the one that did that, but it really was you. You made me feel strong enough and comfortable enough with you to do that. I feel so grateful to have found you and that I get to be your girlfriend. You always know how to make me laugh when I'm mad, you wipe away my tears when I cry...which is a lot. You don't judge me or yell at me. Even when we fight you still find a way to make me feel special. I can't wait for our future together and I hope it never ends. Now that I've seen it I can't live without the sun anymore." She dabs her eyes as he looks at her. He squeezes her hand and kisses it.

"That was so amazing, I loved it." She blushes as she looks down a moment before looking into his eyes again. "Don't think I can top that but I'll try. I know I'm all jokes and goofing around but with you it feels like more than that. I never thought I'd be lucky enough to be with someone like ye, ye look even more gorgeous each day and I don't know how ye do it. I never wanted to find love or have a girlfriend and build a future together. But I knew I wanted to get to know ye and find out what it was between us. It's true when they say ye don't know what ye've got until it's gone. When ye girls went to Casa Amor I felt like I lost a part of me. As soon as ye left I realized that I loved ye and I was stupid fer not realizing it sooner. I knew that my life was always gonna be better with ye in it. Yer gonna fit into my family perfectly and I'm so excited to see that. We've had a lot of problems we had to work through but it was worth it. I don't know what our future holds and honestly, I don't care. I don't care what happens tomorrow if we win or not because I have ye by my side and that's all I want. Maizie, I love ye more than I ever thought possible to love another person." She wipes tears away as he leans in and kisses her deeply, getting lost in it. He pulls away and looks into her eyes. Everyone stood and gave them a huge applause as they cheered for them. They beam as they make their way back to their seats. 

"It was so much better than mine." He laughs.

"I don't know about that but thanks anyway, babe." Hope and Noah stand up and do theirs next. Bobby wasn't actually listening to it Hope talk, he couldn't stop thinking about Maizie's speech. _**I can't believe I'm the one she chose to love. I'm the luckiest man in the world to be the one she wants. I can't imagine how someone could meet her and can hurt her like that.**_ She looked at him and smiled, leaning into him so he could put his arm around her. He looks at Hope as she finishes talking.

"And although I'm the loud one in the relationship, you're the loud one in bed. When you're snoring anyway." Everyone laughs. "But most importantly you're the only person I've ever trusted completely in a relationship. Noah, you're the calm to my storm and I need to thank you for that. I'll keep it simple. I've enjoyed getting to know you and I'm excited to see where we go next." She hugs Noah tightly before pulling away. He shifts nervously on his feet before he looks into her eyes and starts talking.

"You know me by now. I'm not the type that has loads to say all the time. But when I do say something you know I mean it. So all I'm going to say is this. We've had a strange ride in here and it hasn't always been easy, but it's been worth it. Thinking back to when Bobby and I sat in the secluded part of the Villa all day thinking about losing you girls, it hurt thinking I was never going to be the one you wanted. You're not always the easiest to get along with it's true, but it's always worth it. I'm lucky to be with you." Hope takes his face in her hands.

"That was so beautiful." She kisses him softly as they sit down. Gary rubs his chin.

"And short too. Maybe I spent too much time on mine." Maizie smiles at him.

"Yours was beautiful too, Gary."

"Thanks. I was really nervous." Lottie looked at him amused.

"You just spent an entire month on TV and giving a little speech is worse?" He smiled and put his arm around her.

"So we've had the speeches. What's next?" Lottie clears her throat.

"Actually, we haven't had all the speeches." Everyone looks around confused. Chelsea starts silently counting the couples trying to figure out who hadn't gone yet. Lottie stands up. "I had a little extra time after mine and wrote one more for everyone. Although, it's mainly Maizie I talk about." She turns to Maizie. "Want to hear it?" Maizie beams.

"Absolutely." Lottie stands in front of everyone and takes a deep breath.

"When I first arrived here I was nervous. I mean coming on here and trying to find love was a huge thing for me. But I was even more nervous I wouldn't make any friends. I know I can be dramatic and a bit much, I'm not always everyone's cup of tea. But I managed to make amazing friends on top of finding a great guy. Especially Maizie. Hun, without you I don't think I would've made it this far. You are the calm to my storm, the pink to my gray and my best friend. I haven't always been the greatest friend, but you've been amazing enough to still stand by me. I think I speak for everyone here when I say you are the backbone to the Villa. With you I've never had to filter who I am and you've always supported me and helped me grow into a better version of myself. I love you Maizie. You're the sister I never had." Maizie wipes away tears as she stands and hugs Lottie.

"Oh that was so beautiful. You didn't need to worry about anything, anyone is lucky to have you, rather it's as a friend or a partner. We all have our faults but I wouldn't have survived without you." Everyone claps as they stand there and hug each other. Bobby sighs happily as he watches them together. _**She never believed me when I said everyone else could see how amazing she is. I can't get over how lucky I am to be here with her and have her in my life.**_ They pull apart and Maizie walks over to him.

"I told ye I wasn't the only one that saw how amazing ye are." He kisses her cheek as she puts her arms around his waist and looks at him lovingly. Music starts playing over the speakers around the Villa. Hannah squeals and claps her hands.

"Looks like it's time for the first dance." Bobby holds out his hand.

"May I have this dance?" She takes it and bats her eyes at him.

"Why, thank you. I'd be honored." He chuckled.

"I don't think anyone has ever said that to me."

"Well, have you ever actually asked anyone to dance?"

"At a club, yeah. That's usually just with the look though." He winks at her and nods towards the dance floor. She laughs and winks back at him and wiggles her eyebrows. He leads her onto the dancefloor and takes one of her hands in his and puts the other on her waist as they began to recite the steps they practiced. He looks into her eyes and smiles. "So I'm yer sun, huh?" She blushes.

"I know, that was so cheesy." 

"Not at all, I loved it. It makes me feel special. Ye don't usually tell me things like that."

"Well, you are special. I wanted to make sure you knew how much you mean to me. I told Carl that too. Not that he was the sun but that you're my sun."

"Really? How'd that happen?"

"The first night there he pulled me aside and asked if he had a shot. I told him no and he asked why I cared so much about you. Not in a mean way but a curious way. I started thinking about how I felt with you and that's what came out." 

"Poor lad never stood a chance then?" She shakes her head lightly.

"Nope. No one does when I have you."

"I can't wait to be with ye on the outside. Introduce ye to everyone and start giving this a real shot."

"Me too. Speaking of which, there is something I want to talk to you about."

"Oh? What is it?" She thinks a moment.

"I've been thinking about us and being on the outside and all that. I've been talking to Gary and Lottie about it quite a bit."

"Yer not breaking up with me already are ye?" She laughs at the look on his face and kisses him.

"No, babe. I'm not that stupid. I was just thinking that maybe I could mov-" The slow song ends and quickly turns to an upbeat song. Everyone cheers and starts dancing together. She sighs with frustration. _**Was she about to say what I think she was about to say?**_ He leans in to hear her better.

"Ye could what?" She shakes her head and smiles.

"I'll tell you later." She pulls Bobby towards the others and they all start dancing together. Bobby and Noah started twerking, making everyone laugh. Lottie and Bobby kept spinning each other while Gary and Maizie danced with each other. Bobby looked around at everyone laughing and having fun, soaking in every detail and tucking it away in his memory. Noah got on one of the tables and started twerking while the others cheered him on. Maizie shouted out to him. "About damn time! I've been trying to catch this the whole time here!" He pulls her up on the table and they both start dancing on the table. They climb down a few minutes later and she walks up to Bobby.

"I thought dancing on tables wasn't yer thing." She shrugs.

"It is when it feels right. I mean Noah was twerking on the table, how could I say no." Chelsea drags Maizie away to dance with the girls while Bobby went and got a drink. Noah and Gary walked up to him. Gary patted his back.

"There he is!" Bobby looked at Noah.

"Nice twerking there, mate." Noah blushes.

"I know, no one can keep their eyes off of me when I twerk." He winks at Bobby.

"So, lads. Having fun tonight? All our girls are happy?" Gary and Noah nod. Gary looks at Lottie with the girls.

"Definitely. I really think we might have something special." Noah looks at Lottie.

"Honestly, I never saw it coming. I never would've out you two together." Bobby shrugs.

"I did." Gary smiles at him.

"Thanks, mate." He looks at them. "I'm gonna miss you two, you know. It's going to be hard to not see you all the time." Noah nods.

"Me too. Bobby, you're going to have to move to London. We need the whole gang together." Bobby smiles.

"If I could I would. I might in the future, if Maizie wants to." Gary raises his eyebrows. 

"Really?" Noah clears his throat.

"So has Maizie brought that up at all?" 

"Nah, she hasn't said anything about moving to London." Gary swirls the bubbly in his glass around and watches the bubbles as he speaks to Bobby, avoiding his eyes.

"Has she said anything about Scotland? Like, I don't know, moving there?" Bobby looked at him suspiciously.

"No. She hasn't." Gary nods slowly and looks away, still avoiding his eyes. "Gary. What do ye know?" He finally looks at him.

"Hmm? What's that?"

"Ye know something. What is it?"

"What? Me? I don't know what you're talking about. I was just asking." 

"Right. Well, I think she was gonna ask earlier before the music came on. But she didn't finish and said she'd talk to me later about it." Noah smiles.

"Really? Do you think she was going to ask to live together?"

"Maybe." Before anyone could say anything else he yells out. "Last one to the pool is a tuna melt!" He puts down his glass and sprints for the pool, jumping in fully clothed. The cold water soaks through to his bones. He breaks the surface and shakes the water out of his hair. Maizie and Lottie look at each other and walk over to the pool they take off their shoes and holds hands as they both jump in. They break the surface a minute later and jump on him. Everyone else cannon balls into the pool. They all splash each other and dunk each other. He looks over and sees Maizie laughing. His heart skips at the sight of her being so happy. She looks over and swims over to him, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. She looks into his eyes, her lip ring sparkles in the moonlight. He moves a soaked curl out of her face. "Yer so perfect." She blushes and kisses him deeply. Someone splashes them, interrupting them, making Maizie laugh. They look over and see Hannah and Elijah looking up at the stars whistling. They splash them back and it turns into the whole Villa pinned against each other. After a while the splashing stop and they climb out, water dripping everywhere. They run upstairs to get dressed and dried off for the rest of the night. Henrik looks at everyone confused.

"Wait, why is everyone putting normal clothes on?" The boys all look at each other. Elijah walks over to him and sighs.

"Henrik, how many couples are left?" Henrik counts them on his fingers.

"Five."

"And how many make it to the finale?"

"Four."

"And when is the finale?"

"Tomorrow....oh." His face falls as he realizes what's about to happen. The dressing room is quiet as they finished getting dressed before they head back outside. Maizie walks out wearing a leather pencil skirt and cheetah print top that tide in the middle under her breast. She had no shoes on. Bobby looks down and smiles as she walks up to him. She shrugged.

"I didn't feel like going all out twice in one night." He smiles and kisses her.

"Good plan. I almost put on my pajamas fer this." They all stand by the fire pit in their couples. Hannah has a somber look on her face as she looks at the fire. Elijah takes her hand and kisses it, pulling her out of her daze and making her smile. She looks at everyone else.

"How are we all feeling?" Bobby sighs.

"Honestly? Nervous as hell." She nods.

"We've all made it so far. We're so close to the final and now someone has to go home last minute." Gary shrugs.

"My nan always says it doesn't matter which team wins as long as it's not Millwall. I know she'd be happy to see me up there for the final but she'd be even more happy that I found the perfect girl." He looks at Lottie and wraps an arm around her, making her blush. _Ding._ Chelsea gets a text.

 **"Islanders, the public has been voting for the couples they'd most like to see in the finale. It's now time to reveal the results. In no particular order the first couple who will be in the final is..."** Lottie gets the next text and reads it as she smiles.

 **"Noah and Hope."** Hope squeals as she hugs Noah tightly, he beams and kisses the top of her head before they sit down. Hope gets the next text.

 **"The next couple in the final is Chelsea and Henrik."** They stand there shocked for a minute. She looks at Henrik.

"Wait, we made it?" He nods and smiles. "I've never won anything! Even in primary school I always dropped the egg from the spoon halfway to my partner!" Henrik laughs and puts his arm around her.

"Well, you won this one babe. We make a good team. For the record we would've won the three-legged race." She giggle and sits down next to Noah. Chelsea gets the next text. She squeezes her eyes shut as she pulls out her phone and opens one eye to read it.

 **"The next couple staying is Maizie and Bobby."** Maizie and Bobby look at each other shocked. She smiles at him, warming his insides.

"Baby, we made it to the finale." She pulls him in for a kiss, his emotions crash over them like a wave as it hits him that they're really in the final. He pulls away and smiles.

"A kiss like that should come with fireworks." She hugs him tightly before they sit down next to Henrik and Chelsea. Lottie, Gary, Hannah and Elijah are the only ones standing up. Maizie gets the next text.

 **"Noah and Hope, Chelsea and Henrik, and Maizie and Bobby-the public have voted for you to be in the finale tomorrow. Now it's your turn. in your couples please vote for Lottie and Gary or Hannah and Elijah. The couple with the most votes will join you in the final tomorrow. The couple with the fewest votes will be going home."** Chelsea looks around at everyone.

"Wait, are you fucking serious??" Everyone stares at her in disbelief. _**She actually cursed.**_ Hannah and Lottie look at each other and take each others hands. Maizie shakes her head.

"I don't want to do this. I don't want to choose who goes home." Lottie smiles wryly.

"Neither do I. But it has to be done and I'd rather it be people who know us better than the public." Hannah smiles.

"If I lose to anyone I'm glad it's Lottie and Gary." Everyone looks around and slowly stands to go make their decision. Bobby and Maizie go to the daybeds and lay down. He sighs and looks at her.

"Who do ye think we should choose?" She shrugs.

"Dinnae ken." He smiles.

"Look at ye and yer scot lingo." She blushes.

"I want Hannah and Elijah to have their chance, but at the same time I don't think I can do this without Lottie and Gary. They are both my best friends." He thinks a moment.

"If we're thinking logically or fair or whatever then I say Hannah and Elijah. Hannah has been voted off once already. But if we're thinking emotionally I say Lottie and Gary. They're our best friends and they have a stronger relationship than Hannah and Elijah."

"Which means they'd have a better chance of winning than Hannah and Elijah." They look at each other and sigh. "I think we've made our decision."

"It's pretty obvious, isn't it?" She nods sadly. He send their answer before they sit up and walk back over to the firepit. Hannah and Lottie are hugging whenever everyone else makes it back. Chelsea pouts.

"This sucks." Lottie smiles sadly and nods. Hannah squeezes her hand.

"It was nice having a few minutes alone with Lottie. We got to say everything we needed to each other." Bobby points to Gary and Elijah.

:What about ye?" Elijah shrugs.

"Just waiting on the results really." Maizie gets the text. She bites her lip and shakes her head.

"I can't do it." Bobby takes her phone and sighs before reading the text.

 **"The votes have been counted and the couple to join you in tomorrow's final is....Lottie and Gary."** Lottie starts to cry. Hannah hugs her.

"Babes, you made it!" She nods trying to stop crying.

"But you didn't and now you have to go home." She smiles at her.

"That's okay. I had my chance. You and Gary have a stronger relationship anyway, you could actually win this." Lottie nods, acknowledging her words. They hug tightly before her and Gary go help Hannah and Elijah pack. Everyone waits at the front for them. They come pulling their suitcases a few minutes later. Hannah stops and looks around at everyone. "I just want to say I'm really glad I got to come here not once but twice. Meeting all of you has meant so much to me. I have had such an incredible time here and made such good friends. It may not have been my time but you all still get a chance. Thank you to everyone for helping me find myself and loving myself again." Maizie runs up and hugs her tightly, crying.

"I'm so sorry. I love you so much, I'm going to miss you." Hannah smiles and hugs her back.

"Hey, don't cry. It's not the end for me. I mean I may not be here for the final but I do get to go home with an amazing guy and see where we go. I'll be fine." She pulls back and looks at Maizie. "Between you and Lottie, I'm not sure who I'd miss more. But I am so so happy I got to know you. We'll swap our top ten list after this, right?" Maizie only manages a nod before hugging her again. Elijah sighs.

"I'm not as good at words. But I do want to say thank you to everyone who made me feel so welcomed into the group. I've enjoyed these last couples weeks with everyone and I'm always going to cherish the time I had here. So good luck to all of you and hopefully I see you soon." Maizie turns and hugs him tightly. He chuckles and hugs her back. "Maizie, hun. It's alright. Don't cry. It's only the beginning for us." She nods but doesn't let go. He looks at Bobby and sighs, trying to hold back his own tears. Bobby walks up and puts a hand on her shoulder. Elijah gently guides her into Bobby's arm. She holds onto him tightly like he's her lifeline. Bobby looks at Elijah and bumps his fist.

"I'm gonna miss ye, man. Good luck out there and stay in touch. Let me know if ye ever go to Scotland." Elijah smiles.

"Of course I will." He leans towards Bobby. "Between me and you...and Maizie, my money is on you guys. Go out there and win this thing." Bobby smiles and pats his shoulder.

"Thanks, man." Everyone else takes their time saying goodbye before they watch them all leave. They stand there a few minutes, absorbing the reality of that nights events. Chelsea beams at them.

"Guys...we're in the Love Island final!" Everyone slowly makes their way inside and gets ready for bed. Maizie plops down on the bed in her black pajamas with the white hearts. She cuddles into Bobby's chest and manages a goodnight before she quickly falls asleep. He smiles and kisses the top of her head. 

"Goodnight, lass." He falls asleep shortly after, dreaming about the possibilities the next day holds. 


	44. Maizie: Day 30

Maizie wakes up to Bobby kissing her neck, making her smile. She wraps one leg over his waist and pulls him closer.

"Mm. Good morning, lass." She looks at him and smiles. He rubs a thumb across her cheek.

"We're in the final, babe. We made it." He smiles and leans down kissing her.

"Maybe we should celebrate." Her heart pounded as she deepened the kiss. He ran a hand up her back into her hair. He kisses her neck as he gets on top of her. She moans softly.

"You make it hard to say no." His hand slipped under shirt, playing with her nipple, while grinded against her.

"Then don't say no." She pulled his face to hers and kissed him hard and wraps both legs around his waist. He takes his time with her body, slowly removing her clothes piece by piece, kissing and touching every inch of her. She kisses him as she sits up and turns over so she's on top of him. She does the same with him, running her hands over his firm chest, exploring every inch of him. She kisses him, removing his clothes and stroking him under the covers. He moves her so her head is resting on his arm and they laid on their sides, facing each other. She kept stroking him as he moved his hand down her body, between her legs. He slowly puts his fingers inside of her, making her moan.

"Fuck, Bobby." He trails kisses along her jaw, down her neck to her shoulder. She leans into the crook of his neck. _**This man knows exactly how to drive me crazy. Fuck I love him.**_ She moved her hand faster, making his grip on her shoulder tighten. She bit his neck and dug her nails into his back. "Come for me." She sits up and lays him on his back, quickly taking him in her mouth. She did everything exactly how he liked, wasting no time. He held her hair out of her face as she met his eyes.

"Fek, Maizie." It didn't take long for him to finish. She smiled and he pulled her up and laid her on her back. He presses his body against her and leans into her ear. "Yer turn." Her breathing quickens. He goes straight between her legs and puts his mouth on the right spot. He doesn't waste his time teasing her. She grabs the sheets and arches her back. 

"Fuck yes." She lifts her hips slightly and he tightens his grip on her thighs. Before long she's pushed over the edge. He sits up and she pulls him to her and kisses him hard. "I want you to fuck me." He smiles.

"I'll do anything ye want." She grabs the condom and slips it on him before straddling him. He holds her hips and guides her on him as they kiss. When their bodies become one he groans against their kiss. She starts off slow, letting their passion grow. She clings to him trying to hold onto this feeling. _**Today is our last day together. Tonight we leave the Villa. Please don't let this be the end.**_ He looks into her eyes and his eyes soften. She felt the tears threatening to fall as she saw the love shine in them. "This isn't the end, lass." She nods lightly still looking into his eyes. She kisses him, pouring her emotions into everything. She tried to tell him everything she felt in their kiss, in the way their bodies moved together, she poured herself into everything. He turns them over so he's on top of her. He lifts her hips and puts a pillow underneath them before he leans down and kisses her again. She could feel his love for her in the way he kissed her. Every move, every kiss, every moan, every breath she felt their love grow. With a final kiss they both reached their climax. For a moment he traced her jaw lightly with kisses before he gets off of her and lays down next to her. She pulled the covers to her chest tightly. _**It's never felt like that. Was he trying to say goodbye? Does he feel like I do right now?**_ She cuddles into him, holding him tightly. He gently lifts her face to look at him. Before she could stop herself her thoughts formed into words.

"Do you feel how I do right now? What if this is it? What if this is goodbye? Was it different for you too?" Before she could say anything else he kissed her. He pulls away slowly and looks into her eyes, her heart beat faster. _**If it beats any faster it'll come right out of my chest.**_

"This isn't goodbye yet, and later it will only be a goodbye fer now, not ferever. I'm not letting this go unless ye say ye want to. It did feel different this time, like our first time but more feelings."

"Do you feel so open? Like there's a hole in your chest? Like you're exposed?" He smiles gently tucking a curl behind her ear. 

"Aye, but it feels better when we kiss." She smiles and kisses him. _**He's right about that.**_ She pulls back and looks into his eyes.

"You promise you love me?"

"With everything I am." She sighs and holds him tighter. After they get dressed Chelsea walks into the room and looks between them.

"You two look like you had a great morning." They blush, smiling at each other. She walks up to Maizie. "Let's go make breakfast!" Maizie looks at her confused.

"What time is it?" 

"It's like 9 or something." She looks at Bobby with her eyebrows raised.

"How is it everyone was already gone when you woke me up?" He laughs.

"Everyone else woke up really early today. We talked about the final before everyone else got to anxious and went to get dressed. I woke ye up after they left...fer a few reasons." He bites his lip as he looks at her. She rolls her eyes and turns back to Chelsea.

"Let's make breakfast for everyone then!" She kisses Bobby's cheek before running off with Chelsea. Chelsea leaned in and attempted to whisper as they walked. 

"So you two had one hell of a morning. You're glowing, hun!" Maizie blushed.

"We did. It definitely felt different this time. I'm worried this might be it for us. What if we never see each other again?" They make it to the kitchen.

"Okay, we'll come back to that. First let's decide what to make." Maizie looks at the ingredients in the fridge a moment. 

"I'm not sure what to call them but bare with me on the name. Meat pastries." Chelsea looked at her shocked, making her laugh. "Like bacon croissants and sausage rolls and stuff." She smiles.

"Oh! I get it! Let's do it!!" They cook as they talk. "Anyway, it's definitely not the end for you two. I mean you are boyfriend and girlfriend now. Have you seen the way he looks at you?" She looks at her curiously.

"What do you mean?" 

"Sometimes when you're talking to us and you just laugh or you're smiling he looks over and you can just see on his face how much he loves you. And like when he's talking to me he's normal Bobby and then he looks at you and something changes in his eyes and then it's Maizie's boyfriend Bobby. He's totally head over heels in love with you." Maizie blushes. 

"I was thinking about seeing what he thought about me moving to Scotland. Either with him or with Ainsley but either way moving to Scotland." Chelsea squeals and claps.

"OMG! That's so cute!! You def should." They finish breakfast and call everyone into the kitchen. Bobby wraps his arms around her waist from behind and rests his head on her shoulder.

"What did ye make?" 

"Meat pastries!" He looks at them confused. 

"Er, what?" Maizie laughs.

"You know, like bacon croissants and sausage rolls and stuff." He laughs.

"Let's not call them meat pastries." Everyone sits down and starts digging in. Henrik nods.

"I'm with Bobby. Meat pastries sounds really gruesome." Lottie laughs. 

"What do you call them then?" Bobby think.

"Maybe they're called meat pies?" Hope laughs.

"That doesn't sound any better to me. Besides, I thought those were made with beef." Bobby shrugs.

"You can make anything into anything really." Chelsea looks around sadly.

"I just thought it would be nice to have one last breakfast together." Hope takes her hand.

"Aww, don't talk like that. Why don't we all agree to get together for brunch soon? We'll make a Love Island Finalist group chat." Maizie smiles. 

"When were you thinking?" Noah thinks a minute.

"Next week?" She winces.

"I mean that's perfect timing since it'll be just long enough for us to start missing you but not exactly easy for us to do so soon. I mean Scotland is either a really long drive or a two hour flight. Plus we'll have a lot of stuff to do when we get home." Out of the corner of her eye she saw Bobby look up abruptly. _**Oops. I should really be more careful what I say...**_ Lottie meets Maizie's eyes and moves the conversation away from Maizie. She looks at Henrik. 

"So what are you going to do when you get out of here?" He shrugs and takes a sip of his tea. 

"No offense, but meeting up with you lot isn't exactly on my list as soon as we get out of here." Chelsea looks at him confused 

"Babe, what?" Noah shakes his head.

"No I get it. I can't wait to see my family, especially my little brother." Hope smiles at him.

"Aww, that's sweet. We'll make sure that's the first thing we do. Then I'm hitting the salon and these braids are coming out!" Chelsea gasps at her.

"But they still look so good!"

"Only because I've been EXTRA careful. My scalp hurts too. I can't wait for a treatment." Noah smiles.

"I'll come keep you company, babe." 

"It takes four hours." He stares at her a minute. 

"I'll drop you off and pick you up." Everyone laughs. Henrik looks at Gary.

"I can't wait to take a shower without anyone barging in." Gary smiles and shrugs.

"Lock the doors." Chelsea smiles.

"Are you sure you don't want anyone barging in because barging in on you in the shower is the top of my list." He smiles at her.

"Depends how you shower."

"Wait what?" He shrugs.

"Some people shower in weird ways, I've dealt with it before. Like if you're one of those people that faces in the water and has it running down your face the whole time I'm out." Chelsea shakes her head.

"That's so not real. They do that in moves so you can't see their bits. But I do go under the water straight away to wet my hair so my conditioner sits in it while I wash my body." He puts an arm around her.

"I'll accept it, you're welcome in my shower anytime." 

"I thought everyone showered top to bottom anyway...don't they?" Henrik shakes his head.

"Nah, I go feet first, they're the dirtiest." Chelsea scrunches her nose.

"Is it too late to recouple?" Everyone laughs as she kisses Henrik's cheek. "What about you, Maizie?" 

"Definitely head to toe." She beams at her.

"My girl." Bobby bites his lip.

"I don't mind how Maizie showers to be honest. It's not exactly the washing I'm thinking about once we're together in there." Gary's face falls.

"And now everyone is picturing you two in the shower." Bobby winks at him.

"Yer welcome then." Noah smiles and looks at Hope.

"That's not what I was thinking about." Everyone finishes their food. Lottie drops her fork on her plate.

"I'm so full, that was delicious." She stands up and starts taking everyone's plates. "I'll start helping you clean up. It's the least I can do after the amazing breakfast." Everyone stands and starts going their own directions to relax one more time before tonight's finale. Bobby walks up to Maizie.

"Wanna go to the daybeds?" She smiles and nods. He takes her hand and goes to the daybeds and lays down. After she cuddles up to him he clears his throat. "So. About what ye said earlier during breakfast?" Her eyes go wide.

"Uh, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Ye made it sound like ye decided ye were moving to Scotland. And last night ye started to say something and it also sounded like ye were gonna talk about moving."

"Okay..." 

"Is that what ye wanted to tell me?" She sits up.

"Okay, fine. I was going to tell you I wanted to move to Scotland." He sits up next to her.

"Were ye even gonna ask how I felt about it?" She looks at him confused.

"Honestly, no. You said before you would love if we moved in together and then you said you didn't know because of your mum. Some of the others said she's the only reason you don't want to. So if I asked you you would just tell me not to. Rather it was with you or Ainsley I was going to move to Scotland. I wanted to before you anyway." He gets a serious look on his face. 

"I can't let ye do that." She looks at him hurt. "Ye have a whole life in London and we just started dating. I can't ask ye to uproot yer whole life just fer me. And Ainsley too. She's already goin to university there and yer talking about having her just get up and move with ye to Scotland fer me. And what about yer mum? Yer just gonna leave her behind?" She sniffles and bites her lip.

"You're right. It was a mistake." She gets up and walks away without another word. She runs up to the roof terrace and stares out over the hills taking in the view. The tears silently fall as she hears the door clicked. She doesn't turn around to see who it is. "I'm not ready to talk to you right now." 

"You're gonna kick us out, Maiz?" She turns and sees Lottie and Hope standing there. She smiles at them.

"Of course not." They walk up and stand on either side of her. Lottie sighs.

"I take it it didn't go well." She shakes her head. Hope frowns.

"He said he didn't want to live with you? That's not what he was saying to Noah and Gary." She sighs and goes over their conversation in her head.

"He didn't say he doesn't want me there. But he said he can't ask me to turn my life upside down like that and I can't ask Ainsley to completely change her life for me or leave my mum. I actually feel guilty for wanting to be with him so bad. He's right. I should've thought about my family more instead of myself." Lottie growls.

"I'm gonna kill him. Hun, he just scared. This is a big step for both of you and trust me he wants to do that with you. He's said it like ten times. He just has all these fears in the back of his mind telling him it's a bad idea. We all know it's not and he knows it's not he's just worried is all." Hope nods.

"Exactly. He loves you and wants to be with you he's just scared that you're going to get too attached to his mum and be more hurt after her time comes. He doesn't want you to feel that because he thinks you've been through enough pain."

"But I'd rather know her and have good memories of being with her than no memories. It's gonna hurt in a different way than the other pain. I want to be there for that and he needs me there rather he wants to admit it or not. He's going to get in too far again and for some reason with me he stops and thinks. Olly thinks he needs me there too." Hope and Lottie hug her tightly. Lottie sighs.

"I know, babe. I agree. But you know him, he self destructs like you do. If something feels too good or sounds too good he makes it not work. He's been through a lot so in the back of his mind he's convinced himself nothing is good forever and so when it seems too good to be true he fucks it up because he thinks it would've fell apart anyway." She looks at Lottie.

"I do not self destruct." Hope glares at her.

"Girl, please. Yes you do. Remember when you psyched yourself out and shut down when we came back from Casa Amor? You didn't tell Bobby anything and just refused to talk to him. You're lucky you got your head out of your ass in time before you lost him." She frowns at both of them.

"Thanks for going easy on my feelings guys." Hope shrugs.

"As your best friends we've got to tell you like it is. If we sugarcoat it you won't learn anything." She sighs.

"I hate it when you're right." Lottie nudges her.

"But we are right. You just need to talk to him again. Just give him like an hour though because I'm pretty sure Noah and Gary are giving him a hard time for being so stupid." She rolls her eyes.

"They shouldn't. He has every right to feel how he wants to feel. If he doesn't want me there then I won't go, but I'm going to point it out to him when he calls me to tell me how much he misses me." Lottie sighs.

"Why are you two so damn stubborn? I feel bad for both of you because your future kids are going to inherit that from both of you so they will be even worse than you two." Maizie smiles.

"That's when I say go talk to your dad, mum is busy." The girls laugh. Hope looks at her.

"So you get the laughter and Bobby gets the tantrums?" Maizie shrugs.

"Honestly, he's going to spoil our kids rotten. He won't be able to say no." Lottie smiles and takes her hand. 

"Come on, love. We should go inside and start picking out our outfits for tonight." Chelsea gets a text and shouts it out. They run down to the lawn, after everyone gets there she reads it out loud.

 **"Islanders, your time on Love Island will soon be coming to an end. Please pack your bags and get ready to leave the Villa then gather at the firepit... #bigfinish #exitpursuedbyabear #winnerwinnerchickendinner."** Everyone makes their way inside to start packing. Bobby walks up to Maizie as she starts folding her clothes.

"Can I talk to you?" She sighs.

"I guess we have to." He looks at her unamused.

"I'm so glad yer so excited to fix this between us."

"Don't even turn this around on me. You're the one that basically told me no."

"What did ye think I was gonna say? Ye told yer moving to Scotland without even asking me."

"Because you were gonna say no. Which apparently didn't matter because you said no anyway."

"Maizie, it's not that I don't want to. I'd love to have ye there but-"

'But you don't want me to get hurt, I know I know. I've heard it a thousand times already."

"I haven't told ye this at all that I remember so how have ye heard this a thousand times." He turns and looks at everyone else. They all quickly start doing anything except looking him in the eye. Gary stared at the ceiling whistling, Lottie looked under the bed, Noah started packing Lottie's clothes without noticing, Hope was making and remaking their bed, Henrik and Chelsea just turned around and were whispering to each other. Maizie fights back a smile at the sight of them. "Okay, moving on. Look, Maizie it's not that I don't want ye to be in Scotland with me. I do, a lot. I just can't let ye completely change everything just fer me."

"Let me? Bobby I am a grown ass woman and can make my own decisions. If I want to move to Scotland I should be able to without my boyfriend trying to make me feel bad about it."

"When did I make ye feel bad about it?"

"When you started telling me I shouldn't make Ainsley uproot her life and leave my mum behind."

"I didn't mean to make ye feel bad. But ye have a whole life in London. Ye can't just up and move tomorrow."

"I don't have a life in London. I live there and work there but I don't have friends. Not anymore. You want to know what my days look like at home? I wake up, go for a run, make a smoothie to take to work, go to work, work all day, come home, go for another run, order takeout, work on my lesson plans and then watch tv until I fall asleep. My weekends are the exact same. I work overtime because I literally have nothing else to do. Except on Sunday's I go to my mum's for dinner. I don't have a whole life in London. I want to go to Scotland because you are my life. Which sounds cheesy and stupid but it's true. Being there with you and your family and my family, I would get to have a life." They hear sniffling behind them and turn to see Chelsea staring at Maizie, tears in her eyes. She waves her hand at them.

"Ignore me. Pretend I'm not here." Henrik pulls her in for a hug as Bobby turns back to Maizie.

"Is that really what yer days look like?" She nods.

"Yeah. Scotland wouldn't be just for you. You're a big part of it but it's for me too. I was born there and I wanted to go back before I even met you. I was going to before I got on the show. Ainsley told me when we talked to each others family she'd love to go back home and so would our mum. I know it won't be a tomorrow thing at least for Ainsley. She has to transfer and everything. But me and mum wouldn't have much tying us down. Our lines of work are pretty common so finding work there wouldn't be hard. Plus she knows a few people in Glasgow. She lived in Scotland her whole life until we had to move to London." He sighs and rubs his neck. "I'm not trying to make you do something you don't want to do. If you tell me you don't want to because you're not ready then that's fine. It's you saying you don't want to because of me or your mum that bothers me. For once think about yourself. Think about you, what makes you happy, what will make you happy, what you want. Don't think about me or Olly or your mum. Think about you." He looks at her for minute, she tries to search his eyes for an answer. He shows no signs of what he wants. He sighs and takes her hand.

"Maizie. I love ye more than anything in this world. I want to spend everyday with ye fer the rest of my life. I just feel like it should be up to me to be there fer Maw."

"But why only you? Why can't anyone else be there if not for her then for you?"

"I just feel like it's my responsibility." She sighs and puts a hand on his cheek.

"Bobby, you aren't alone in this. Even before me Olly stood right by you and helped you even when you fought back. But now you have me too. I can't stand here and watch you push yourself so far gone you can't be saved. You can't help anyone if you've drowned. I love you more than anyone else and I can't imagine life without you, but I'll have to if you don't slow down. You're still helping her by letting others help you. It's like Gary's thing with working out. He had to realize he was pushing too hard and take a step back to clear his head. And now he knows when he starts losing his grip again and can step away. He barely made it before his nan smacked him upside the head and made him realize he was going too far." He looked back at Gary who shrugged and smiled.

"She's right you know. I can get my nan to smack you too if you want." Bobby laughs and turns back to Maizie. She wraps her arms around his neck.

"If you don't want me to go because you're not ready then I'm okay with that. I won't make you do anything you don't want to do. But I want you to decide this based on that not on your family or my family. Don't tell me no because you think you know what's best for me. Let me decide what's best for me." He stands there for a minute looking for her. Lottie clears her throat.

"Bobby, we're all kind of waiting in suspense here. Are you gonna give us an answer or...?" Hope swats her arm. "Ow! What? I'm invested in this and I need to know." Bobby laughs and hugs Maizie tight.

"Give me a chance to think about this okay? Please don't be mad at me. I just need to think about this and clear my head." She smiles.

"As long as it's not about your family or mine you can think as long as you need to. This is a big step for us." Noah puts his hands on his hips.

"Wait, so we aren't going to get an answer right now? You're really going to leave us hanging like that?" Hope swats his arm too. "Ow! What? I'm with Lottie, I need to know." Gary shakes his head.

"But it's not up to us is it? It's up to them. What if he's not ready? What if she realizes she's not ready?" Chelsea scrunches her nose thinking.

"I think they're both ready and that Bobby is just scared." Henrik nods.

"I agree with Chels. He's just being stubborn." Lottie turns to Hope.

"I told you, he self sabotages himself." Hope nods.

"I never said he didn't. I know he does, I've seen it a dozen times the past month." Noah points at Lottie.

"You know I never realized that before. He really does. Gary, did you know this?" Gary shakes his head.

"Nah, mate. I knew Maizie did but I never thought about it with Bobby." Bobby and Maizie sigh and look at each other. Hope points at Gary.

"You know, we thought that too. We told her just before we got the text. She apparently didn't realize they both do it." Henrik sighs.

"Really? How could she not? It's so obvious, that's why they've had so much trouble in here." Chelsea nods.

"They so do. They may love each other but they sure do make it hard for them to be together." Noah nods.

"Mate I know! We've all known since day one they belonged together but they just couldn't let it happen could they? Not even for the rest of us." Bobby rolls his eyes.

"Ye wanted us to get together fer the rest of ye?" Maizie clears her throat.

"You guys do realize we're right here and can hear everything you're saying." Noah shakes his head at them.

"Don't act like you didn't know we were listening to you. And don't act like you two being so stubborn and fighting all the time didn't effect the rest of us. You know it did. When you two fought, no one was happy." Hope nudges him.

"Remember after we came back from Casa Amor and he was coupled up with me and they were fighting?" Every nods and murmurs. Lottie shakes her head.

"That stressed me out so much. All they needed to do was just talk to each other and boom it would've been solved." Chelsea leans over to them.

"And then when Elisa turned up." Henrik nodded enthusiastically. 

"Yes! That drove me nuts and I wasn't even here. Like, mate, what are you doing? Why would you give up her for her. I mean sure she was pretty but come on." Lottie points at him.

"Exactly! Him and Maizie are perfect for each other and he damn near threw it away." Chelsea shrugs.

"Hey, she almost threw it away with Carl." Bobby looked at her and put his hands on his hips, frowning at her.

"Uh, what? I thought ye told him from the start ye weren't interested." Chelsea interrupts.

"Oh, she did. But it was so obvious she thought he was hot. She blushed every time she saw him or he got close to her. They almost kissed on day one." Hope swats Chelsea's arm.

"Chelsea!" She ignored her. 

"I remember on the last night, you know the day we got the video, she was all worried because she thought you moved on. Even though you weren't in the video she said it was because they wanted drama to happen when we got back. She almost chose Carl because she did fancy him and didn't want to be left single." Henrik puts a hand on Chelsea's mouth.

"What she meant to say was Maizie has always loved you and chose you and you two just made up and she's sorry for talking nonsense." Bobby raises his eyebrows at Maizie. She clears her throat trying to control the heat spreading to her cheeks.

"Well, I still chose you in the end though. I mean I didn't bring him back. I stuck, remember that?" She smiles trying to distract him. He shakes his head.

"Uh-uh. Not getting out of it with those dimples this time. Yer telling me ye almost got with this lad, who you fancied a lot more than ye let on? Cause last I heard, ye didn't like him that much and ye told him ye were loyal to me, yet ye were off flirting with him." She scowls.

"I was not flirting with him."

"Well tell me how ye almost kissed then."

"He went for a kiss and I backed away. Besides, you actually kissed a girl. Twice. Not in a challenge."

"Hey, I told ye about those. And that was all her."

"So you didn't kiss her back on the roof terrace their last night here? Because I heard you got into it and everything." Lottie hisses at Chelsea.

"Damn it, Chelsea. See what you did?" Chelsea scoffs.

"I only said the truth." She walks over to Bobby and Maizie and scowls at them. "Now you two stop. Yes, he kissed her back. And during that kiss he tried to like it but he didn't because it wasn't you. And yes, she did fancy him quite a bit but still not as much as you because she knew she loved you. She wasn't going to throw away any chance to be with you for some guy she knew for three days. You two both almost chose other people but you didn't. You stayed loyal to each other because you both knew you loved each other. You didn't choose anyone else because you had to find out what was there. So stop arguing because I went on about something that isn't new to either one of you. Stop fighting over dumb shit. Shut up, make up, kiss and move in together goddamn it!" She sighs angrily and walks back over to her suitcase. Bobby and Maizie stare at her with their mouths hanging open. Lottie smiled at her.

"Way to go, Chels." Everyone went back to packing their bags trying to get past the awkwardness. Maizie and Bobby look at each other and sigh. 

"I'm sorry, Bobby. I should've told you the whole truth about Carl, but I didn't want you to think I didn't care about you." 

"I'm sorry too. I didn't want to give ye too many details fer the same reason." She leans into his chest and looks up at him.

"So, are we okay now?" He smiles.

"Aye, we're okay now." He kisses her, making her heart dance in her chest. She wraps her arms around his neck and deepens the kiss. She pulls away smiling. 

"We need to pack though or we won't have time to get ready." They hurriedly finished packing and ran off to get dressed. As she walked towards the dressing room she couldn't stop her hands from shaking. _**Oh my god, we're about to find out who won. We actually might win. Holy shit.**_ She spends forever choosing her outfit, making sure everything looks perfect. The girls all gather in a group hug before they walk out of the dressing room for the last time. Maizie memorizes every detail of the moment with her closest friends. _**I'm the luckiest girl in the world. I have the love of my life and amazing friends that support me no matter what. I don't care if I don't win, as long as I have them I've already won everything.**_


	45. Bobby: Day 30

Bobby stares at his reflection for a moment, thinking about everything that's happened at the Villa. Noah and Gary walk up and stand next to him. He sighs and smiles at them.

"I can't believe I made it this far. I never thought I would." Gary pats his shoulder.

"At first glance I didn't think you would either. But the more I got to know you the more I thought you could. I know I pick on you a lot and make jokes, but I really do think Maizie picked a real good one." Bobby turns and smiles at him. 

"Thanks, mate. I'm gonna really miss ye, both of ye. Yer my best friends, don't tell Louis and his husband though, they still think they're my best friends. I haven't seen them yet to break the news." Noah hugs him.

"I'm going to miss you too, Bobby. It's going to be really hard waking up everyday and not seeing you two first thing to talk about the girls." Gary chuckles.

"We can always facetime. I know it won't be the same but I'm making it a point to come to Scotland a few times a year to visit your goofy ass. And we can call and text all the time." Bobby sighs and looks at Gary.

"Gary, I already know ye will but I'm asking ye anyway. Will ye please make sure Maizie is safe and alright? Check up on her and stuff? I won't be there to look out fer her and I'd feel better about us being so far apart if yer there fer her." Gary smiles and hugs him.

"Of course I will. We already agreed to see each other every weekend." Bobby couldn't contain how grateful he felt that Maizie had such a good friend. Noah shrugs.

"You know, he wouldn't have to if you would stop being so stubborn and just accept she wants to be there with you." Bobby sighs.

"Dinnae ken, mate. It sounds amazing and I want to...I'm pretty sure. I just keep thinking all these things that're making it hard." Gary looks at him concerned.

"Like what?"

"Like what if she decides she's not happy there? Or can't find a job? Or misses London? Or what if we don't work out? Is she gonna stay there if we break up? Is she gonna break up with me because she wants to go back to London? What if living together makes her stop loving me? What if she decides I'm not who she thought I was? What if-" Noah puts his hands up gesturing him to stop.

"Woah woah woah. Bobby, chill. You're coming up with a lot of crazy scenarios."

"But they're not crazy are they? They could actually happen."

"Well yeah. But that doesn't mean you should worry about it the way you are." 

"Noah's right, mate. Look you love her, right?"

"Yeah."

"You want to be with her?"

"Yeah."

"Then that's all there is to it. Worrying about the future like that is only going to distract you from the now. All that can be dealt with if it comes up. But if you want my opinion-"

"I honestly really do." Gary chuckles.

"Alright, I think none of that will happen. I mean yeah, she might miss London but only because we're all in England. But she wouldn't hold that against you. And I am very very certain she won't just stop loving you. And she can find a job, have you met her? She's going to be happy no matter where you two end up because she loves you and you make her happy." Noah sighs.

"He's got you there, Bobby. The only thing that comes down to it is if you want her there." Bobby thinks a moment.

"I do but-"

"No buts. You're half way there. Do you want her to live with you or Ainsley? From what I gather her mum is moving to Scotland no matter what. Ainsley probably would too. So either way she'll have a place. So the only thing you need to answer is if you want her to live with you or not." He sighs and rubs his face.

"Dinnae ken. It would make sense to have her just move in with me. She'd probably end up being there most of the time anyway. Maw wouldn't let her go more than a day without visiting. From what I hear she already adores her and she hasn't even met her in person." Noah smiles.

"That's good. Look. Just tell her you want her in Glasgow if she still wants to be there but you need time to figure out how. And the two of you talk and decide which way would be best for you both. I mean you're in a real relationship now and this is what couples do. They include each other on this kind of thing. Just telling her at the very least you want her close to you is going to be enough." 

"Ye really think so?" Gary puts an arm around him.

"Duh, do you actually know Maizie? I'm starting to get concerned you don't. I mean you're saying all this stuff that just makes me wonder if you've been paying attention." Bobby laughs and nudges him in the ribs gently.

"Alright, that's enough. Yer both right. I'll talk to her after this thing." Gary's face goes blank.

"Fuck, I forgot it's the final. Holy shit, we're about to find out who fucking won Love Island. Oh fuck I made it to the top four couples. Oh my god what the fuck do I do? Bruv, this is it. This is the end, we're gonna see who won. Shit, why haven't I been preparing for this??" Bobby laughs.

"Gary, mate. Ease up, relax. Just go out there, hold Lottie's hand, and think about how you managed to find someone ye really like." Gary takes a few deep breaths.

"You're right, you're right. I'm good now. I just needed a temporary moment to flip out." They look at each other one last time. Noah sighs.

"This is it, boys. Are we ready?" They all look at each other and give a group hug. Henrik walks in after getting dressed.

"Aw, wait wait!" He runs over and joins in. They all hug each other one last time before they break apart, Gary wipes his eyes.

"I'm going to miss you lads so much." Bobby pats his back.

"It'll be alright, Gaz. We'll see each other again soon." Gary nods.

"Right. That hug doesn't leave this room and the girls will never know, right?" They all smile and nod. Together they walk onto the lawn and wait for the girls. They all come out looking just as glamorous as last night. Their arms are all hooked together as they approach them. Maizie walks up to him and throws her arms around him kissing him. She pulls away a minute later.

"I really needed that, my nerves are shot." He chuckles.

"I'm glad it helped you." All four couples walk to the firepit and wait for a text. Hope looks around at everyone.

"Do you guys remember the first day?" They all smile and nod. Maizie wiped her eye.

"I knew the second we met that we would be good friends, but you ended up becoming one of my best friends." They hug each other tightly. Chelsea starts sobbing again.

"I'm going to miss this so much. I want us all to get a flat together and we'll share all our favorite mugs and buy a really cute rug and get a pug." Maizie laughs as she hugs her.

"Mugs, pugs and rugs. Sounds like a plan to me, babes." Lottie clears her throat as she sniffles.

"I'm so glad I got to meet you all. It's been such an amazing journey." Gary puts an arm around her. Noah looks at all of them.

"This has definitely been my favorite journey so far. I've never met such an amazing group of people that made me feel so accepted." Hope wraps her arms around his waist. Bobby looked around at everyone, his heart bursting with happiness.

"I can honestly say I don't care if we win or not. I made amazing friends and found the lass of my dreams." Maizie wraps her arms around his waist and hugs him tightly. Suddenly they get a text. Gary reads his phone.

 **"Islanders, it's time to find out who came in fourth place of Love Island."** They wait patiently. Lottie's phone goes off, she takes a deep breath and reads it.

 **"Coming in fourth place are Chelsea and Henrik."** Chelsea smiles and looks around, her eyes watering.

"I'm actually okay with this." She hugs everyone in turn and takes Henrik's hand as they walk outside. They hear cheering outside. Hope smiles.

"They must be out front already." Maizie squeezes Bobby's hand as they wait. Bobby gets the next text.

 **"Third place goes to Lottie and Gary."** Lottie and Gary look at each other and smile. They all look around the group and Gary clears his throat.

"We're just happy to have made it this far. Good luck to you four. We'll see you in a bit, yeah?" They all hug them before they took walk away hand in hand. Maizie wipes her eyes again.

"My makeup is going to be gone before we make it out there." They envelope her in a group hug. Hope takes her hands.

"I just want to say that I don't care who wins because having you as a friend is more important than winning." Noah smiles and looks at Bobby.

"Exactly. Knowing you is the best prize we could ever ask for. We've made friends for life." Bobby's eyes threaten tears as he clears his throat.

"Same here, mate. I'm glad we got to meet ye both, we couldn't have made it this far without ye." Maizie smiles and sniffles.

"I've already won. I have an amazing boyfriend, and two new best friends. I already have more than what I came with just with this." They all hug one last time. Noah gets a text. They all look at each other one last time.

 **"The winner of Love Island 2019 is..."** They wait for the next text. Hope gets it. She takes a deep breath and reads it, smiling.

 **"Bobby and Maizie! Congratulations to you two for winning this year's Love Island. Go out front and get ready for one last decision."** Maizie and Bobby look at each other. Maizie covers her mouth and stares.

"Babe, we won. We won Love Island." He looks at Noah and Hope, shocked. They're both beaming at them. Noah hugs Bobby as Hope hugs Maizie. Noah looks at them both.

"Congratulations you two! You definitely deserve it!" Hope wipes her eyes.

"Now go out there before they get too impatient. We'll be right behind you in a minute." Bobby and Maizie hold each others hands, looking back at Hope and Noah one last time. They stop just in front of the front door. He looks at her.

"Are ye ready, lass?" She beams at him, unable to stop the tears.

"Absolutely. As long as I have you by my side." He kisses her hand and the front doors open. They're temporarily blinded by bright lights. As their eyes adjust a voice speaks over the speakers. 

"Let's all welcome this years Love Island 2019 winners, Bobby and Maizie!" The crowd cheers a deafening roar. They look out and see so many familiar faces. "Let's look back on their journey in Love Island." They look behind them and see a huge screen. It plays back to the moment Maizie and Bobby looked at each other the first time. He sees the look on his face and blushes.

"Look at me, my mouth is hanging open and everything." Maizie laughs and wraps an arm around him. The next scene is when Priya chose him when she first arrived. Maizie's face is hard to read.

"I was furious she chose you, in case you couldn't tell." He laughs. The next scene is when they were talking before the first recoupling. 

_"All I wanna know is if ye want me to choose ye or not. If ye say no then that's that. We'll just be friends. But if ye say yes then I'll do everything I can to make ye happy."_ They watch Maizie stare at him silently not saying a word. He kisses her forehead and walks away. It shows Maizie standing there as her turns the corner.

 _"But Bobby...I want you to choose me."_ Bobby turns and looks at her.

"Ye really said that? Ye knew then?" She blushes and nods. The next scene is the day after the first recoupling. It shows Bobby looking at her as she reads, the sunlight on his skin making his eyes pop. The look on his face is one of lovestruck. She looks at Bobby, their eyes meeting. She laid a hand on his cheek gently and he leans into it. 

_"What is it, lass?"_

_"You're so beautiful."_ Her eyes water and a single tear falls, he wipes it away gently with his thumb. He gets a concerned look on his face as he looks at her.

 _"What is it? Is it me?"_ She looked at him a moment before speaking.

 _"No."_ She quickly leans in and kisses him passionately. He kisses her back this time. She runs her hands into his hair and wraps his arms around her, their kiss deepening. She pulls back and looks at him, breathing hard. 

_"Fek."_ She kisses him again and knocks her book off her lap and gets into his lap. Laughter comes from inside the Villa and she pulls away. Shock and fear hit her as she quickly gets up and runs off. Maizie looked away from the screen.

"I didn't mean to hurt you that day you know." He smiles.

"I know." The next scene is Maizie talking to Priya at Casa Amor on the swing bed.

_"Now that he's not here it's like I've realized how much he means to me. I knew I cared for him before, but I love him. Every time I wake up I look for him and he's not there. Every time someone says a joke I look to him to see his reaction and he's not there. I've let myself completely fall in love with him and now he may not even want me anymore when I get back. All I want to do is be with him. I want everything with him and I'm just scared I'm going to lose him before he's actually mine."_

_"Maizie, I told you last night that you have his heart. He's loved you since the moment you met. You are the only one he's had a connection with and no matter who threw themselves at him he still chose you. He sees how amazing you are and he's not about to let that go. Babe, your it. Your the only one he wants."_ The scene that plays is when Lottie and Bobby are on the roof terrace. He immediately recognizes the scene. "Oh, fek." Lottie looks at him concerned. 

_"What's wrong?"_ Bobby looks defeated and exhausted. 

_"Nothing. Just tired."_

_"Bobby, I know you better than that. Don't make me ask again."_ He finally looks at her. _"Oh."_

_"Dinnae ken. My heads a mess. All I can think about is her, no matter how hard I try. I just want to be with her and show her I'm not like her ex. I told her we could still be friends but it's getting too hard."_

_"So what? You're just going to stop talking to her? Yeah, that's a great way to show her you don't want to hurt her."_

_"What do ye expect me to do, Lozza? She don't want me. She wants Rocco and I don't blame her. But I thought maybe I had a chance, even with Marisol fancying her too. Now there's two new guys who fancy her too. I can compete with one lad but not three."_

_"She already said she doesn't want Henrik."_

_"And then she said she thought Lucas was attractive. He's more in her league anyway. He's rich, he's educated, he's attractive. What doesn't he have? She deserves the world and I can't give her that. There is something about her that is so amazing that every lad wants his chance to be with her. She probably dates all these super attractive, smart guys with big careers."_ He looks down avoiding her eyes. She gently turns his face to look at her.

"Is that the night you two kissed?" He nods. "Bobby, why didn't you tell me all of that?" He shrugs and looks back at the screen. It goes to him and Maizie at the secret bench.

 _"I know promises don't mean anything. It's gonna take a lot more fer ye to trust me. I'll do whatever it takes to prove it to ye. But let me show ye."_ They look at each other a moment before he leans down and kisses her. Tears streamed down her face as she wrapped her arms around his neck. It goes to a scene where Maizie is wrapped in his arms with both of them asleep. She starts tossing and turning. He wakes up and gently rubs her back and holds her close. After a minute she calms down and cuddles into him deeper making him smile. He tucks some hair behind her ear and kisses her temple before laying down again. He blushes and looks away. The next scene is on the roof terrace with Sammy. Sammy shakes her head.

_"Bobby please. Ye don't fall in love. I've learned that. Yer not in love with her."_

_"I don't need to explain how much I love her to ye. All I care about is her coming home so we can be together again."_ He walks off the roof terrace away from Sammy. He smiles.

"That was the first time I ever told anyone I loved ye." She smiles at him. It shows Maizie talking to Carl.

 _"Can I ask why he means so much to you?"_ Maizie thinks for a minute. _"You don't have to answer. I'm just curious."_

 _"It's fine. So before I met him it was liked I was living in a permanent rainy day. My days were always gray and I had forgotten what the sun felt like. But the minute I met him it was like I could see the sun again. And I don't ever want to go without that sun again. He has taught me so much and he doesn't even know it. He taught me what love feels like, real love. He showed me that I can be exactly who I am and the right people will accept me. He taught me to never be afraid to be me and to love myself completely. He showed me what living in the moment feels like, that I determine my worth and I am in charge of my own life. He makes me see that there is beauty in even the darkest corners of the world. He's become my lifeline and he doesn't even know it."_ Maizie blushes at her confession to Carl. 

The screen changes and shows Bobby and Sammy sitting at the firepit.

 _"Somehow she finds it in her to fergive me. I don't know why but she does. I really don't deserve her. She's the most amazing person I've ever met. She's been through so much and she still has such a kind heart. Ye think I'm confident but if ye met her she'd put me to shame. When she walks into a room people don't notice, they stare. Everything about her is captivating, especially her eyes. Her eyes will make ye get lost."_ It goes to him and Noah sitting on the secret bench. Bobby shakes his head.

 _"Fer the firs time ever I let a girl in. I let myself fall in love with her and now she might come back with another guy. I want her to be happy and if she's happy with someone else okay. But that doesn't mean it won't kill me, I can't watch her be with another guy, after everything I've put into our relationship. She's the first girl I ever saw a future with and since she's been gone it's given me headspace to figure out exactly what I want out of this. And what I want is to build a life with her. I want her to be my girlfriend, and to one day marry her, build a family with her, everything."_ It changes to Maizie and Bobby dancing the night when Elisa and Shannon went home. They're laughing as he twirls her around. It shows them walking together when they went shopping, he had his arm around her they were both smiling. It goes to show them during the baby challenge. They're walking around the Villa with Sophia in Maizie's arms. Love and affection shine in his eyes as he looks at Maizie holding Sophia, playing with her. It goes to the moment after the happily ever after challenge.

 _"I love ye, Maizie."_ She looks at him shocked before she jumps up and kisses him. 

_"You know I love you too, right?"_ He laughs.

 _"Now I do."_ It goes to them on their final date in the Villa. He holds her hand and looks at her.

 _"Do ye want to like make this official? I mean boyfriend and girlfriend? Or actually, uh, do ye want to be my girlfriend, Maizie?"_ Her eyes water.

 _"Yes! Of course I do, yes!! More than anything!"_ The screen goes black. He looks at her and smiles.

"So that was interesting." She giggles.

"It definitely brought up a lot of questions though. We'll have a lot to talk about later." The voice comes back on the speakers. They look over and notice Caroline, the host, standing at the end of the stage. 

"You've both made it through quite a lot of ups and downs. But you've always chosen each other through everything. Now is your final test to see what one of you will choose, love or money? Go stand by the table right there with two envelopes. You will each choose an envelope and whoever has the one with money in it decides if they want to keep it all to themselves or share it with their partner." They both go and take an envelope. Bobby looks at Maizie.

"If ye end up getting the money, I won't be mad if ye keep it all. As long as I get to be with ye that's all I care about." The crowd erupts in an awe. On the count of three they both open it, Bobby's is blank. Maizie smiles and doesn't even stop to think.

"I choose to share it with him." She runs over and kisses him, making him smile. The cheering from the crowd fades out as he gets lost in their kiss. She pulls back and looks up at him. "I love you so much, Bobby."

"I love ye too, Maizie." 

"True love really does exist! Congratulations to our winners of Love Island! We are all routing for you two to make it on the outside. For now enjoy spending time with your family and friends and some former Islanders." Bobby looks into the audience and sees Olly standing in the crowd next to a girl that looked just like Maizie except her hair was short and straight, she had no tattoos and no lip ring. Bobby shows Maizie and she beams and squeals. 

"Oh my god!" He looks and sees some of the other Islanders. He takes a double take when he sees Sarah and Emily waving at him. He looks at Maizie, watching her wave enthusiastically at her sister and his brother. He couldn't help but smile at how happy she looked. She looked at him, making his heart jump. "We get to meet our siblings! And talk to the other Islanders that left! I haven't been this happy since you asked me to be your girlfriend." He laughs.

"A whole two days ago?" She shrugs.

"You tend to make me feel exceptionally happy." He blushes. "So what do you say, babe? You ready for this next chapter?"

"As long as it's with you." 

"Lucky for you you're stuck with me. Like glue on a stick." He laughs.

"Quoting Rahim?" She nods. "Just don't be a gossip sneezer." She laughs.

"I bet you she's around here somewhere. Keep Chelsea away so she can't be her tissue again." He laughs.

"Come on, babe. Let's go see everyone." They look into the crowd one final time, waving and smiling at everyone. Bobby couldn't stop his heart from pounding in his chest. _**I hope this is just the beginning of the rest of our lives. I hope I get to marry her one day. Please don't let this end, I don't think I'll ever be ready fer it to end.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned! We still have the after party. ;) And another announcement after that one. So hang in there!


	46. Maizie: The After Party

Her heart thumped in her throat as she looked into the crowd and saw all of her friends. Bobby nudged her and pointed to Ainsley waving in the crowd. Next to Ainsley stood a lad who was just about Bobby's height. He had the same skin tone, same freckles and same eyes. **_That must be Oliver. He looks so much like Bobby, I wonder where they got that from their mum or dad._** After a interview with the press they finally made their way to the lawn for the after party. They're greeted by more applause except only their friends and family. Every Islander from this season was there. Maizie looked over the crowd and couldn't help but feel so happy yet so sad. Oliver and Ainsley ran up to them, hugging both of them. Maizie looked at Ainsley and Oliver.

"How did you two meet already? You were standing next to each other in the crowd." Oliver shrugged.

"We've been talking over Twitter. Well we met over Twitter and then we started texting. We figured if our older siblings were gonna get married we might as well get to know each other. By the way, I already met yer mum. And she met Maw. On facetime of course." Bobby raised his eyebrows.

"Married? Olly, that's our goal but we just started an official relationship. And ye've both already met each others parents?" He looked at Maize, she couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face. "Am I the only one freaked out by this?" Ainsley laughed.

"Yeah, you are. You two are definitely going to end up together." Maizie looked at her smirking.

"Let me guess, your tea leaves?" She shakes her head.

"Nope, yours. I didn't tell you that part but when I read yours before you left they said you'd find the love of your life. And he's been the only one you've actually fallen in love with so he's got to be who they meant." Bobby smiles.

"I have a feeling ye and Lottie are gonna get along great."

"Why do you think me and Lottie got so close? She reminded me of my sister." She winked at Ainsley who tried to hide her smile.

"I'm taking that as a compliment because I like Lottie." Bobby looked at Oliver with a serious look on his face.

"How is she? Did everything go okay while I was gone? Did someone help ye? Wait, who is with her right now? Where is she? Is she home alone? Olly-" Maizie made Bobby look at her.

"Babe! Breath. Slow down and give him a chance to talk before you start getting all flustered." Bobby looks at her a minute before he nods and takes a deep breath. He looks back at Oliver.

"I'm sorry I got carried away. But is she okay?" Oliver looked between Maizie and Bobby surprised.

"Aye. She's fine. It hasn't grown or anything so the chemo seems to be holding it off fer now. She's been fine, great even. She's enjoyed watching the two of ye fall in love. Louis and Dean came over a lot and helped me out. They're actually the ones with her now. She really wanted to come but I thought it was best fer her to stay home because her immune system is shit right now and she gets sick so often. I hope that's okay." Bobby let's out a sigh of relief and smiles.

"Aye, sounds like ye handled everything. It is best she stay home fer now. Thanks fer taking care of her..." Maizie looked at him annoyed.

"And?" He sighs.

"And fer coming out here."

"And?" He looks at her.

"And fer making me come here. Is that all now?" She smiles and kisses his cheek.

"Yes. That's all." He smiles and looks back at Oliver who is still staring between them. Bobby chuckles and smiles.

"What?" He shakes his head.

"Bobs, ye've changed. Sammy was right yer different. I mean I kinda saw it on the telly but seeing it in person is really weird. I mean ye've changed fer the better. It's almost like yer......nevermind." Bobby looks at the ground.

"Like Da?" Oliver looks down and clears his throat.

"Aye." They stand there awkwardly not looking at each other. Ainsley and Maizie look at each other before looking at them. Ainsley sighs.

"Boys." They both look at her. "Look at each other." They look at her a minute. Maizie rolls her eyes.

"Now. Look at each other." They both sigh and look at each other. 

"Now Oliver, I know there's something you want to say so say it." He looks at Bobby for a minute.

"Ye remind me a lot of Da now. I know ye don't like talking bout it and I know it's hard fer ye to hear that. But ye do. I think he'd be really proud of ye and happy fer ye. I'm sorry fer bringing him up." Bobby just looks at him a moment. Maizie could see the struggle in his mind. _**He's fighting against himself.**_ She takes his hand and gives it a gentle squeeze, he squeezes it back gently before he finally talks.

"Don't be sorry. I'm sorry I always shut ye out when ye talked bout him. It is really hard fer me with this whole thing about him. I guess I never really, uh, got over that bit. But I'll try to be better." Oliver smiles and hugs Bobby. Maizie and Ainsley smile as they look at each other. Bobby and Oliver let go after a moment and clear the throats. Bobby straightens out his jacket while Oliver works on his hair. Maizie rolls her eyes.

"Men. They're so damn complicated sometimes." She turns to Ainsley and smiles. "Now it's time to introduce you to everyone! I can't wait!" She grabs her hand and starts walking away before she stops and runs back to Bobby. She throws her arms around him and kisses him intensely. She pulls away after a moment and smiles. "I love you. I'll see you in a few." She goes back to Ainsley as they walk into the crowd. They walk up to Hope, Noah, Gary and Lottie first. Lottie smiles at Ainsley.

"You don't even have to introduce her and I already know I like her. Hi, I'm Lottie. This is Gary, Hope and Noah. We've heard a lot about you." She shakes all their hands. Gary nods at her.

"So, what'd you think of the show?" She smiles and looks at Maizie.

"They said this season was so much better than season one. They don't think even season three will top it. There was a lot of drama, which everyone loved. They loved watching the two power couples fight to be together and watching two people who hated each other finally give in to their feelings. Watching everyone argue over things like toasties was hilarious. But they liked learning about all of you and watching you all grow and become so close. Season one wasn't like that. Except for Tim and that one girl. They were really good friends. Anyway, they loved watching it so much even they're upset it's ending. They want them to figure out some way to have you all together again next summer." They all looked at each other and smiled. Gary put his arm around Lottie and took Maizie's hand.

"We would love that too. But we're definitely staying in touch after this." They all nodded in agreement. Lottie looked at Ainsley.

"So who was the most hated?" She thought a moment.

"I wouldn't say the most hated but definitely the most disliked ones were Lucas, Elisa, Felix, Priya and Blake. And it wasn't like they just didn't like them the whole time they just didn't like them sometimes. Like when Elisa started trying to turn Bobby's head after he told her no or when Lucas stole Maizie and then turned around and chose to recouple with Blake." Maizie looked at her.

"Hey, what all did they show about Alex?" Ainsley looked at her and glanced nervously at the other. Maizie smiled. "They already know. They found out a while back." Ainsley smiles.

"We'll come back to that part. But they didn't really show anything about him. They barely showed anything though. The only time he's mentioned is when you mentioned him in the middle of a conversation they felt was too important to cut out. Literally no one except us knows about it. But they're coming up with some crazy ass shit on Twitter trying to figure it out." Maizie sighs and Gary squeezes her hand.

"I told you they weren't gonna reveal that. It's way too personal and plus it could potentially harm you." She nods.

"I know. I just kept thinking to myself that they would for the views. It could gain a ton of viewers." 

"So you trusted all of them enough to know what happened?" Maizie looks at Ainsley and smiles.

"Yeah, I did. I learned a lot in here. I mean I found an amazing man I can see a future with, who also knows, and I made amazing friends and I found myself again. These people are my makeshift family and the people in front of you right now, plus Bobby and Chelsea, are the reason I've made it. They're my support team and my backbone. And they're all my best friends." Ainsley beams.

"So what do you say, Zi?" Maizie sighs.

"Thank you for making me come here, Ainsley." Ainsley hugs her.

"You're welcome." She turns to everyone else. "So does anyone else have any questions?" Hope smiles.

"I do! Did everyone pair up with who they thought they would?" Ainsley thinks for a moment.

"They thought Marisol and Rocco would've made a good couple, Chelsea and Elijah, Emily and Gary, Lottie and Kassam, Hope and Carl, Noah and Hannah. At the very beginning they thought Maizie might end up with either Bobby or Noah." Everyone looks at Maizie who looks at Ainsley.

"Wait what? Noah? What the hell made them think I liked Noah?" She shrugs.

"Not really anything but a guess. They thought you might be more his type because you both love reading and books and hate yelling and arguing." Noah blushes and looks around awkwardly. Hope starts laughing, confusing everyone.

"Noah, babe. You're face his hilarious right now. You look so uncomfortable." Noah blushes more and smiles.

"You're not mad?" She shakes her head.

"No. It was the very beginning before any of us actually showed any permanent interest in someone. We all still had a lot to learn about each other. And maybe if Bobby and I weren't here it might've happened but it didn't you fell for me and she fell for him. I'm done getting mad over hypothetical shit, I'm a grown ass woman and I don't have time for that." Lottie smiles at Hope and nods approvingly.

"That's what I'm talking about. Looks like we both did some growing up this summer." They chat a while longer and all exchange numbers. Maizie looks at all of them sadly.

"I'm going to miss you all so much. Promise me we'll get together soon?" They all smile and nod at her. She looks at Gary and gives him another hug. "This is silly. We have plans next week." He chuckles.

"It's because we no longer will live together. I promise that'll be the only thing that changes, luv." She steps back and looks at everyone again, wiping her eyes. She walks with Ainsley around the rest of the Islanders, introducing her to everyone, sharing stores, making jokes. When they met up with Rocco him and Ainsley started going on about auras and the universe. She sighed and walked towards the pool where no one was. _**I really need a moment to breath. So much has happened in one day.**_ She takes off her shoes and sits down, dipping her feet in the pool. She sighs and closes her eyes, letting the cool water destress her mind.

"Ye alright, lass?" She looks up and sees Bobby walking towards her. She smiles and nods.

"I just needed a moment away. I've talked to so many people tonight." He chuckles and sits down next to her. He takes his shoes off and puts his feet in the water.

"I get that. It was starting to get to me too." She lays back in the grass and looks up at the stars.

"I'm going to miss these stars. They look better out here."

"I always heard that was cause there's less lights out in areas like this."

"Well whatever reason it is, I'm going to miss them. I've watched these stars every night for the last month." He takes her hand.

"It's gonna be really hard going back to normal everyday life. We've been on holiday fer a month and now we have to go home and be adults again." 

"Definitely going to be a change of pace. But I do miss the privacy of my own flat. I love everyone but sharing the Villa with them, especially the bedroom, was starting to get on my nerves." He laughs.

"Me too, lass." He looks at her a moment before he sits up. She sits up too.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. So I've been thinking about earlier today. And I've thought a lot about all the possibilities of every aspect. Of us, our lives, our families, ours jobs, our friends, everything. This has been so hard cause I've never done this before. I'm still new at this relationship stuff. But I do love you so-"

"So you're not ready for me to move to Scotland?" He looks at the water, making her heart drop. 

"So I started thinking about how I feel when I'm with ye, how it feels every morning when I get to wake up next to ye, and going to bed with ye every night. I can't sleep without ye anymore which means I'll always be exhausted. And I can't afford to be too tired to get anything done. So, Maizie, I would love fer ye to move to Scotland." She looked at him surprised.

"Really? You want me to move there?" He nods.

"More than anything." She leans over and kisses him softly. "I love ye, lass."

"I love you too, babe." They spend a few minutes in silence relaxing by the water. After a while they stand up and mingle some more until the party finally dies down. Maizie walks around the Villa one more time, taking in every memory she could think of in each spot. She thought about Judge Bobby, the dad joke campfire, operation nope, their first argument as a couple, the recoupling's, the times they made breakfast together, the times they read together, the splash fights, the dinners she made for everyone. She sniffles and wipes some tears away as she looked around the lawn one last time. She remembered all the talks they had on the daybed and at the secret benches. All the first and arguments she saw by the bean bags. Bobby comes and stands next to her and takes her hand.

"I know it's scary. It's hard thinking about letting this place go. But now it's time fer the next chapter of our lives, _our_ chapter." She smiles at him.

"I know you're right." She looks at the lawn again remembering every time they made up, remembering the babies, remembering the boys painting toes by the pool, her and Gary dancing in the gym, everyone dancing by the daybeds, all the parties. "Goodbye. Thanks for the memories." Bobby wraps her in a hug and holds her for a minute. She steps back and smiles at him. "Let's go." He puts his arm around her shoulders as they walk out of the Villa together for the last time. They get into the jeep waiting for them to take them to the hotel. They both stare at the Villa and watch it grow smaller and smaller until it finally disappears from sight. They hold each other quietly, comforting each other. Once they read the hotel they make it their room. Maizie sighs and looks around sadly.

"I know, lass. It's not the same." She looks at him.

"Tomorrow I have to go home. I have a lot of loose ends to tie up before I can move to Scotland. So not only is this the first night out of the Villa, it's our last night together for who knows how long." She couldn't stop the tears from pouring down her face. He walks over and hugs her tightly.

"Maizie, just because I'm not next to ye doesn't mean I'm not thinking about ye. When I said I love ye I didn't mean that I love ye fer now, I meant I love ye ferever. It's gonna be hard not to see each other but I know we can make it because of how we feel about each other. We can text any chance we get during the day and talk on the phone or facetime every night." She pulls back and looks into his eyes, wiping away the tears he tried to hold in.

"This isn't the end, right?" He shakes his head.

"Not unless ye tell me ye want it to be the end."

"Well, I don't."

"Then it's not." She smiles at him.

"So let's make this one helluva night then." He bites his lip and kisses her deeply. She wraps her arms around his neck. Before she knew it they were panting on the bed laying beside each other. Maizie gets a text on her phone. "It's weird I don't have to announce it anymore. And it's weird that other people that aren't Islanders can text me again." She reads it. "It's a text from Ainsley. She says her and Olly say goodnight and they'll meet us in the lobby tomorrow morning so we can all go to the airport." She looks at Bobby and sighs. He cuddles up to her and sees her phone. It's a picture of them sitting on the sun loungers. She's sitting between his legs and they're both laughing at something off camera.

"Where'd that picture come from?" She blushes.

"I sent all my pictures I took at the Villa and sent them to this phone. Lottie took this one. She sent it to me when we were there." He smiled.

"I sent all my pictures too. Want to help me pick one out?" She nods and looks over his shoulder as he looks at pictures. She sees a picture of Gary, Bobby and Noah cuddling in bed. She busted out laughing, making him smile. After she catches her breath they keep scrolling. She sees one where Bobby has a hand on either side of her face and is kissing her, she's holding onto his arms. The sun is setting behind them, making the water in the pool glisten. 

"That one." He smiles at her.

"That's what I was thinking." They went through both of their pictures laughing and reminiscing. They fall asleep tangled in each others arms. It seemed like too soon Maizie's alarm went off. She shut it off and sat up. She gently nudged Bobby. 

"Wake up, babe." He groans and sits up. After he stretches and rubs his eyes he looks around, disappointment flashes through his eyes. She takes hold of his hand and smiles when he looks at her. They quietly get dressed and brush their teeth, never leaving each others side. As they start to make sure they have everything in their suitcase Bobby pulls out the purple shirt she slept in. He puts it in her suitcase without saying anything. She smiles. "That reminds me. I do believe you owe me your favorite shirt. I did eat an entire cake after the bakers challenge. And the bet was if I ate it all I got your favorite shirt." He smiled and pulled out his favorite shirt. It was navy blue with red, orange, and white leaves of different shapes all over it. He puts it in her suitcase.

"A bet's a bet. Ye won it fair and square. Just take care of it. But that means now ye have three things of mine and I have nothing that's yers." She thinks a moment. She takes her scrunchie out of her hair. "Yer favorite scrunchie?" She nods and looks through her bag and pulls out one of her pictures. This time it was Bobby and Maizie looking into each others eyes, a curl in her face. He smiles. "I've never seen this one." She shrugs.

"I did it at Casa Amor." She went back to her bag and pulled out her favorite perfume. He looked at her confused. "We'll switch pillows. The pillows we got from the Villa that has our names embroidered on them. When you miss me you can make it smell like me." He smiles and grabs his pillow handing to her as she hands him hers. After they were done they looked at each other a moment. "This is it." They quietly make it to the lobby and meet Ainsley and Oliver there. They all climb into a car together and head to the airport. After they make it through security they wait together until it was time for their flights. They all talked about things that happened at home with Maizie's family or Bobby's friends. They talked about life in the Villa and their favorite memories. Finally, they hear Maizie and Ainsley's flight be called for boarding. They stand up and look at each other. Neither of them even tried to stop the tears. He places a hand on her cheek.

"This isn't ferever, lass. We'll see each other again soon, I promise." She sniffles and nods her head.

"I know. It doesn't mean it's any easier." He smiles sadly.

"I know. It's hard fer me too. I'm gonna miss ye and yer stubborn, hard-headed self." She chuckles.

"You're one to talk. You're just as stubborn if not more." 

"Just promise ye won't get so drunk ye turn into a Scot again. I'm pretty sure ye can cause quite a bit of trouble at the point." She giggles.

"I promise. And you need to let your brother and friends help you more. And if you don't they're gonna call me and if they have to call me I swear I might kill you the next time I see you." He laughs and looks at Oliver.

"Ye hear that Olly?" Oliver smiles and nods.

"Aye. I promise I'll call if he starts being stupid again." She smiles and looks at Bobby.

"Well, this is goodbye then." Another tear falls down her cheek. He brushes it away with his thumb and leans his forehead against hers.

"Goodbye, lass." He kisses her passionately. Her heart felt like it was splitting into a million pieces. The tears flowed down her cheeks, making their kiss taste salty. She finally pulls away and looks at him, wiping away his tears.

"I love you, Bobby."

"I love ye too, Maizie." She holds onto his hand as she slowly backs away until she can't hold it anymore. She turns and walks with Ainsley to their gate. Ainsley puts on arm around her, comforting her the best she can. She looks back and sees one last glimpse of Bobby before she turns the corner. She manages to make it on the plane and wait until take off before she escapes to the bathroom and breaks down in tears. _**Please don't let this be it. Please don't let this be the end. Please let him still love me tomorrow. God this sucks. I didn't think it would hurt this much to go back home without him. It feels like we're over, it feels like the end. This can't be it, it can't be the end.**_ She looks in the mirror and cleans up her face the best she could. She didn't wear any makeup because she knew she'd cry. She looks at herself in the mirror and sees the necklace he gave her. She reaches up and holds it, thinking of the morning he gave it to her. _**He waited for me then maybe he'll wait for me now. Please let him wait for me.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks! Now for the announcement. I am definitely writing a sequel that follows Maizie and Bobby during life after the Villa. And I'm warning you now, it's gonna have really intense moments and a lot of stuff is going to hit the fan. I've been working on an outline for it for weeks, which is probably why I had so much trouble finishing this one. But thank you so much for taking the time to read this and being patient with me through this. It's the first thing I've ever written that wasn't required for school. So thanks, babes. And keep an eye out for my next one. I've been calling it 'Love Under the Clouds' in my outline so that's probably going to be the name. Anyway, well bye! Thanks for your support! ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤


End file.
